Dear Future Husband
by OhByunSoo
Summary: [EPILOGUE] Luhan gadis yang sangat terobsesi dengan sosok suami idaman, justru berteman akrab dengan Chanyeol, pria berkelakuan abstrak. Tak pernah ada rahasia diantara mereka berdua sampai Sehun datang dan membuat Luhan terpaksa merahasiakan satu hal dari Chanyeol. Sebuah rahasia besar. HUNHAN-CHANBAEK slight TAORIS. GS.
1. Prolog

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**XOXO**

**-HUNHAN STORY-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Prolog ~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

"_Bukannya kau mau makan ramen gratis? Kenapa makan ramen instan lagi? Jatahku juga sudah kau ambil, kan?" _

"_Tak asik kalau tak ada dirimu. Lagipula, penjual itu licik! Kupon ramen gratisnya hanya berlaku untuk jam makan siang saja. Kurang ajar sekali dia!"_

"_Kau tidak selesai latihan. Kau habis membeli gitar baru lagi, ya?!" tanyanya._

"_Hehee...iya." _

"_Park Chanyeol! Kau sudah punya tiga gitar di kamarmu, dan dua gitar kau titipkan di kamarku. Aku tidak mau menampung apa-apa lagi! Kita bayar sewa kamar masing-masing, tapi justru barangmu yang lebih banyak di kamarku. Mau menjadikannya gudang?!"_

"_Luhanku...kau adalah sahabat terbaik. Jadi jangan marah-marah seperti seorang ibu tiri begitu, yaa..."_

_._

_._

"_Cha...Chanyeol-ah..."_

"_Apa? Jangan menakutiku begitu!"_

"_Itu...itu...disana..."_

"_Apa, Luhan? Apa yang kau lihat?" _

"_HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"Wae? Wae?!_ Hantu? Benarkah dia ada? _Ya!_ Luhan-ah!"_

_..._

"_Apa aku menakuti kalian?"_

"_AH, _KKAMJAKIYA_!" _

"_Kenapa dia?" _

"_Sudah jelas, bukan? Kau menakutinya! Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa datang diam-diam?"_

"_Ah, maaf. Sebenarnya aku sedang lembur di studio. Aku kesini untuk mengambil kertas foto ini. Kupikir kalian tadi tidak bertanya padaku. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

"_Luhan-ah, sudah. Itu bukan hantu. Itu si anak baru. Oh Sehun."_

_._

_._

"_Siapa tadi yang datang? Oh Sehun katamu?" _

"_Hm. Fotografer yang bulan lalu baru diterima bekerja disini. Yang sedang panas-panasnya dibicarakan para perempuan! Obrolan tentang dia malah mengalahi gosip seru soal hantu di gedung ini. Marah, sedih, senang, kecewa, raut mukanya selalu sama! Si tampan berwajah dingin. Heol! Julukan apa itu?"_

"_Daripada kau! Si penakut berwajah konyol?"_

"_Eeeeeey...setidaknya tambahkan kata 'tampan'nya juga, manisku."_

"_Tapi anak baru itu memang tampan, Chanyeol-ah. Dia jadi hot topic kalangan kami para perempuan. Kecuali aku!" kata Luhan cepat-cepat. "Aku hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Sejak dia bekerja disini, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di studio."_

"_Mungkin dia betah melihat model-model kita yang cantik bak bidadari!"_

"_Benar. Sama sepertimu waktu pertama kali bekerja dulu. Tak pernah mau meninggalkan studio sedetik pun!"_

"_Itu dulu. Waktu aku belum tahu bagaimana kelakuan model-model cantik itu." kata Chanyeol._

'_Yang benar itu, waktu kau belum tahu bagaimana rasanya dicampakkan seorang model, Chanyeol-ah.' _

_._

_._

"_Apa kau sudah dapat jadwal kerja untuk bulan depan? Aku sudah. Dan semuanya berada di studio! Haaah...tidak tahukah mereka kalau aku sangat menyukai foto outdoor?!"_

"_Studio? Benarkah?"_

"_Luhan?"_

"_Tidak. Siapa yang membuat jadwal ini? Ini pasti ada kesalahan! Kau bekerja di studio dan aku harus pergi ke festival fashion fall session di Jeju selama dua minggu! Kukira kau yang akan ikut! Tidak pernah ada yang memisahkan kita, Chanyeol-ah!" _

"_Jeju? Astaga! Siapa yang menggantikan posisiku?!" _

"_Sehun."_

"_Apa?!"_

_._

_._

"_Kau bawa kartu yang kemarin aku beri?" _

"_Kartu?"_

"_Iya. Kartu. Kemarin sebelum kau pulang lembur aku memberimu sebuah kartu hitam sebagai akses masuk ke hotel nanti. Aku menitipkannya padamu."_

"_Ada di bawah keyboard komputerku." lirihnya tiba-tiba dengan wajah kaku._

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku meninggalkannya. Di mejaku. Di kantor. Di Seoul." _

"_Kita cari penginapan."_

_._

_._

"_Sehun?" _

"_Ya?"_

"_Kau...bisa memegang kata-katamu, kan?"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Itu...ucapan yang tadi. Kau bilang...kau normal dan...bisa mengontrol akal sehatmu jadi...aku aman."_

"_Tak perlu takut. Kau boleh pegang kata-kataku itu. Kalau sampai aku macam-macam padamu...itu artinya kau sudah mulai mengharapkan kita melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak disini."_

_._

_._

"_Kau tidak seperti yang mereka bicarakan rupanya." _

"_Mengatakan kalau aku dingin, pendiam dan jarang tertawa? Yaaah...aku sudah biasa. Melihat gadis-gadis yang mengagumi wajahku juga sudah biasa."_

"_Tapi kau memang tak banyak bicara. Setidaknya itu yang temanku katakan."_

"_Temanmu? Apa dia...Park Chanyeol itu? Maaf, tapi mungkin itu karena teman konyolmu itu yang terlalu banyak bicara. Aku bicara dalam arti harfiah dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengejek."_

"_Aku tahu. Chanyeol memang kadang kelewat banyak bicara. Tapi bukan hanya dia, hampir separuh karyawan di ruanganku mengatakanmu begitu."_

"_Jadi mereka benar-benar menggosipkanku? Hmm...ku beri tahu satu hal. Aku hanya banyak bicara ketika sedang memotret saja. Itupun hanya sekedar memberi arahan gaya. Dan lagi, untuk apa aku berceloteh ini itu kalau tak ada hal yang bisa ku ucapkan?"_

"_Setidaknya tertawalah jika seseorang memberimu lelucon. Aku suka melihat caramu tertawa."_

_._

_._

"_Astaga! Luhan! Luhan-ah!"_

"_Mmmmmhhh...mmmmhh...ssssshhhh..."_

"_Luhan, maafkan aku..."_

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Annyeoooong~ saya kembali *nyengir***

**Sebelumnya saya mau klarifikasi sedikit. Soal ff JUST MARRIED yg pengen dibuatin trilogynya tentang kelanjutan kisah Hana cs, mian, sepertinya ffnya sudah benar-benar berakhir. Kalopun mau dilanjut, mungkin nanti saya bakal buatin side storynya aja. Nanti, kalo udah nemu idenya mau dibawa kemana yaaa hiahahaaa...**

**Karena jujur, banyak karakter dalam satu cerita itu agak sedikit kelimpungan, apalagi kalau satu karakter ga muncul, nanti banyak yg protes ga adil huhuuu *salah sendiri castnya banyak* yang jelas, makasih banyak buat reader yg udah support ff itu dgn review2 ramahnya ^^ reader-deul jjang!**

**Heheee...dan utk ff baru ini, chapter ini cuma gambaran sekilas doang. Jadi maafkan kalo bikin pusing heheee...**

**Untuk castnya, kali ini memang saya cuma milih mereka berlima dan kemungkinan besar akan tetap konsisten sampe akhir. Fokus HunHan and a little bit ChanBaek ditambah sedikit campur tangan Kris. So, jangan rindu sama cast lain yg ga muncul ^^v**

**Ada yg heran dengan scene terakhir? Tenaaaang...rating masih aman. Jadi jangan ngarep yg 'iya-iya' dulu yaaa *plak***

**Ini ff rate M pertama jadi mohon di maklum *apanya***

**Semoga ga menjadi awal yg buruk buat reader-nim sekalian**

**Kalo suka, chap 1nya segera di updet ^^**

**AND FOR MY BELOVED READERS, PLEASE..NO BASH. KARENA SIAPAPUN YG GA SUKA CERITA INI, LEBIH BAIK UNTUK NGGA BACA DARIPADA MENINGGALKAN KATA-KATA YG BIKIN MOOD NULIS ILANG :)**

**Kamsahamnida ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	2. First Impression

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENDERSWITCH. OOC. NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE :)**

**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**

**XOXO**

**-HUNHAN STORY-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 1**

**~ First Impression ~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_Dear Future Husband. By: DearDeer_

_Chapter 1 – Prolog._

_Tak ada lagi yang bisa mengalahkan pahatan sempurna Tuhan pada sosok anak Adam ini._

_Tampan? Jangan tanya lagi._

_Mempesona? Tak perlu diragukan._

_Penuh gairah? Sudah pasti._

_Sudah kukatakan, dia SEM. PUR. NA. SEMPURNA!_

_Sekali kau menatapnya, bola matamu akan terus jatuh bergulir mengamati setiap lekuk gagah yang ada tanpa bisa kau kendalikan._

_Rambut cokelatnya sehalus sutra, alis tebal, mata tajam, hidung bangir, rahang yang tegas, bibirnya yang merekah membuat wanita manapun tak akan rela melepaskan candu manis itu._

_Ooh...inilah surga kaum hawa! Surgaku!_

_Surga yang pasti akan bisa kurasakan bahkan sebelum aku mati jika aku bisa menemukan pria seperti ini._

_Calon suami masa depanku._

Gadis ini tengah memeriksa kembali hasil tulisan yang baru ia _posting _melalui akun pribadinya beberapa jam lalu. Tak ada cacat. Semuanya pas – menurutnya. Senyum manis itu lantas mengembang beberapa detik sampai sebuah suara tak asing mampir ke gendang telinganya.

"Naskahmu sudah selesai?"

_GASP! _

"Be..lum! Belum, _sajangmim_! Akan saya selesaikan hari ini juga!"

Dengan tingkah gelagapan, ia bangkit dari kursi seraya menutupi layar monitor dengan tubuh mungilnya. Walau mungil, dua bongkahan dada yang tertutup _tanktop _putih dan terbalut _blues _berwarna _tosca _itu juga tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Ditambah dengan wajah manis, sepasang kilauan mata rusa, leher jenjang dan tengkuk yang menggoda liur para lelaki akibat gelungan rambut panjang _dark brown_nya yang asal-asalan itu melengkapi pemandangan segar di siang bolong yang agak panas ini , bukan?

Setidaknya itulah yang tengah di pikirkan oleh pria paruh baya berperut tambun dan rambut beruban tatkala Luhan, gadis bermata rusa itu, membalikkan badan tepat dihadapannya.

"Saya akan ambil lembur malam ini, Sooman _sajangnim_! Saya berjanji, besok pagi naskah untuk edisi minggu depan akan ada di meja anda." ucap Luhan dengan nada agak gemetar.

Lee Sooman, pemimpin redaksi dari sebuah majalah _fashion_ ternama tempat Luhan bekerja sebagai _scriptwriter _itu hanya mendesah panjang. Seingatnya, sudah dua minggu terakhir ini Luhan selalu ambil lembur tanpa diminta.

"Rekan sejawatmu yang konyol itu saja sudah menyerahkan hasil fotonya. Kau sebagai _partner _harusnya bisa mencontoh dia! Hhhh...baiklah. Karena bulan kemarin tulisanmu banyak dipuji kritikus _fashion_, kau ku beri kelonggaran." katanya ramah. "Tapi jangan sampai kau tidur di kantor seperti minggu lalu! Kau akan membuat reputasi majalah kita buruk dan merusak pundi-pundi dollar dari perusahaan asing! Paham?"

"_Ne, sajangnim. _Saya paham."

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa puas dan menepuk pundak sempit Luhan beberapa kali.

Luhan refleks menekan dada dan mengambil nafas lega ketika pria berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu kembali ke ruangannya. Gadis ini lantas menarik kursi lalu fokus pada layar monitor dimana secarik kertas dengan tulisan acak-acakan khas anak lelaki sudah menempel lekat disana.

_Lembur lagi? Kalau begitu, jatah ramen gratis dari kupon berhadiah kemarin untukku!_

_Selamat bermalam bersama naskah dan cerita _FANFICTION _khayalanmu itu, sahabatku sayang! Kkkkk~_

Dengan bibir mengatup rapat, gadis ini menggeser monitornya beberapa senti ke arah kanan sampai ia berhadapan dengan seraut wajah konyol yang tengah mempertontonkan cengiran lebar dari meja didepannya. Hanya ada sebuah kaca bening yang membatasi dua meja ini. Dan dari bibir tipis merah muda itu Luhan berucap kata demi kata tanpa suara.

"Park. Chan. Yeol. Jangan coba-coba!"

Park Chanyeol. Teman gilanya. Si _happy virus! _Chanyeol tinggi, Luhan mungil. Chanyeol berisik, Luhan sangat kalem. Tapi itu dulu, sewaktu dia tiba pertama kali di Korea dan belum bertemu Chanyeol yang menularkan virus berisiknya. Ibarat kata, Luhan seperti berteman dengan seorang penjual parfum dan ikut tertular wanginya kemanapun ia pergi. Kemanapun! Karena dua anak manusia ini memang tak pernah terpisahkan.

Chanyeol-lah satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengan Luhan dan tak pernah lepas kemanapun ia pergi sejak keduanya dipertemukan dalam bangku kuliah beberapa tahun silam, sampai bekerja di satu perusahaan yang sama. Bedanya, Chanyeol adalah seorang fotografermerangkap editor yang memiliki meja kerja tepat berhadapan dengan meja Luhan.

Dia adalah _partner _kerja dan sahabat terbaiknya. Di majalah ini, _rules_nya memang menyebutkan satu fotografer bekerja bersama satu editor dan _script writer. _Karena Chanyeol sudah memegang dua posisi, ia hanya membutuhkan satu penulis naskah dan disitulah posisi Luhan berada bersamanya.

Chanyeol adalah pria _multitalent _yang Luhan kenal. Pagi sampai sore, dia adalah pekerja di gedung bertingkat ini. Dan untuk beberapa waktu di malam hari, ia adalah seorang _gitarist _yang juga lihai memainkan drum. Bahkan terkadang, pria bertelinga lebar itu juga diminta untuk menjadi vokalis tambahan di _band_nya. _Band _yang ia bentuk bersama teman-teman lama seperjuangan kuliah dulu.

Menurut Luhan, Chanyeol itu keren. Rasanya seperti melihat satu orang dengan dua kepribadian yang berbeda. Apalagi kalau sudah asyik dengan gitar akustik sambil melantunkan sebuah lagu melow. Suaranya yang besar dan agak serak itu cukup merdu untuk didengar. Yah, tidak terlalu buruk untuk seorang penyanyi amatiran.

Yang jelas Chanyeol tipe itu sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepala dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat panjang diatas kertas memo lagi dengan cepat.

_Kau mau ramen gratis? Makanya, selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu baru kau urusi cerita anehmu yang penuh mimpi itu!_

_Taruhan. Kau pasti habis menulis karangan fiksi tentang idola-diolamu itu lagi, kan?_

_Memangnya kau bisa dapat uang hanya dari menulis sebuah _fanfiction? _Kau _partner_ku. Jangan buat tugas kita berdua mangkir dari _deadline _lagi! _

_Kau ini ada didunia nyata! Berhentilah berkhayal soal _Prince Charming _dongengmu itu_.

_Tidak lihat betapa _charming_nya sahabatmu ini? Hm? _

_Aku sudah menyelesaikan fotoku tepat waktu. Jadi, cepat buat naskahnya!_

Luhan memasang tampang galak pada sahabatnya itu lalu menggeser layar monitornya kembali dan serius menatap layar.

'Prince charming_ katamu?! Mana ada pangeran yang punya senyum lebar dan wajah konyol seperti itu?' _batin Luhan jengkel.

Namun tak lama, secara perlahan tapi pasti, raut garang di wajah cantik itu berubah cerah setelah matanya membaca rentetan kalimat (yang menurut Luhan) bisa membangkitkan semangatnya setiap hari. Kolom khusus berjudul _Review_.

Ya. Seperti apa kata Chanyeol. Luhan juga punya profesi ganda. Bedanya, ia tidak mendapatkan upah berupa uang disini. Melainkan sebuah komentar-komentar beragam versi. Luhan seorang penulis cerita fiksi disebuah forum khusus penggemar. Walau usianya menginjak dua puluh empat tahun, Luhan tetaplah seorang _fangirl _'gila' dari sebuah _boy group _papan atas asal Korea, negara dimana yang kini menjadi tempatnya tinggal.

"Ck! Ini kan baru prolog. Sengaja kutulis sedikit seperti itu kan untuk menarik rasa penasaran. Kalau alurnya minta dirubah, kenapa mereka tidak membuat cerita sendiri saja? Ooh...tapi tak apa. Yang penting mereka merespon ceritaku dengan baik. Hihihiii..."

DUAGH!

Seseorang menendang bagian bawah mejanya cukup keras. Sudah pasti itu ulah jahil Chanyeol lagi. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya tepat ketika pria bertelinga peri itu menggerakan bibir tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Be. Ri. Sik. Sssst!"

.

.

"Aaaaah...laparrrrrrrrr..." keluhan frustasi itu menggema di ruangan yang kosong ini. Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan kerja lemburnya seorang diri tepat pukul sebelas malam.

Ia menutup mata dan menempelkan kening ke layar monitor yang menyala. Samar-samar hidung bangirnya mencium wangi lezat ramen yang lambat laun terasa semakin jelas menguar di penjuru ruangan. _Security _memang masih berjaga dilantai bawah, jadi tak mungkin bau makanan instan itu bisa sampai ke lantai tujuh ruangannya ini. Apa mungkin kelaparan membuatnya berhalusinasi? Dan ketika Luhan hendak membuka mata, sebuah suara mengagetkannya seketika.

"_Sajangnim _menyuruhmu untuk tidak tidur disini lagi, Luhan. Makanlah!"

Ramen!

Luhan tidak mengalami fatamorgana atau halusinasi apapun. Mata rusanya membuka dan ia melihat mie instan panas itu berada tepat dibawah hidungnya.

"Ho! Kau kan sudah pulang pukul tujuh tadi! Kenapa masih ada disini?" serunya pada Chanyeol.

Pria itu tersenyum konyol lalu menarik satu kursi dari meja samping. Dia juga memegang satu _cup _ramen panas di tangannya sendiri.

"Aku baru selesai latihan. Ada _job _manggung minggu ini. Dan sama sepertimu, aku juga kelaparan. Cepat habiskan dulu!" titahnya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol memang _jjang! _Dialah sosok sahabat idaman semua orang didunia. Ada kapanpun ia butuhkan. Tak peduli apapun situasinya.

"Bukannya kau mau makan ramen gratis? Kenapa makan ramen instan lagi? Jatahku juga sudah kau ambil, kan?" tanya Luhan sebelum menyeruput mienya.

"Tak asik kalau tak ada dirimu. Lagipula, penjual itu licik! Kupon ramen gratisnya hanya berlaku untuk jam makan siang saja. Kurang ajar sekali dia!"

Luhan meringis kecewa. Matanya lalu beralih ke benda besar terbungkus tas hitam yang ada di punggung sahabatnya itu. "Kau tidak selesai latihan. Kau habis membeli gitar baru lagi, ya?!" tanyanya.

"Hehee...iya."

"Park Chanyeol! Kau sudah punya tiga gitar di kamarmu, dan dua gitar kau titipkan di kamarku. Aku tidak mau menampung apa-apa lagi! Kita bayar sewa kamar masing-masing, tapi justru barangmu yang lebih banyak di kamarku. Mau menjadikannya gudang?!"

"Luhanku...kau adalah sahabat terbaik. Jadi jangan marah-marah seperti seorang ibu tiri begitu, yaa..."

Skakmat! Kata-kata rayuan barusan adalah senjata Chanyeol. Sudah pasti gitar yang baru ia beli ini akan berakhir di kamar Luhan lagi.

Saat tengah sibuk menyantap ramen, pintu ruangan tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka. Keduanya terlonjak kaget dan menoleh ke belakang bersamaan. Tapi mereka tidak menemukan apa atau siapapun disana.

"Siapa? Yoon _ahjussi_?" tanya Chanyeol menyebutkan salah satu nama petugas _security._

Hening. Bahkan Luhan pun tidak menyeruput ramen yang menggantung seksi di bibirnya. Ia dan Chanyeol saling bertukar pandang dan hal ini seketika membuat keduanya teringat pada gosip abal-abal soal hantu penghuni gedung tempatnya bekerja. Cerita itu sedang ramai beredar. Mata rusa Luhan refleks melirik ke arah jam di layar komputer dan mendapati jam digital disana membentuk angka pukul dua belas malam. Tangannya tanpa sadar meremas lutut Chanyeol yang juga berwajah tegang.

"Yoo..Yoon.._ahjussi? _Kaukah...itu?" ulang Chanyeol lagi.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Keheningan dan kepanikan dua anak manusia ini bertambah parah ketika mereka mendengar suara gesekan aneh dari dekat pintu. Seperti seseorang tengah berkutat dengan kertas-kertas.

"Chanyeol-ah, pergi periksa sana! Kau kan laki-laki." bisik Luhan.

"Lu, biarpun aku laki-laki, tapi aku juga punya rasa takut!"

"CK!"

Luhan mendelik sebal. Nyali Chanyeol rupanya tidak sebesar tinggi tubuhnya. Dengan hati berdegup kencang, akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk berdiri dan melangkah sepelan mungkin ke arah pintu. Ia memang tidak melihat apapun disana, maka Luhan memberanikan diri lagi untuk melangkah lebih cepat dan berbelok di depan deretan meja kemudian berhenti secara mendadak.

Nafasnya tercekat, bibirnya membuka, membuat Chanyeol yang mengekor di belakangnya panik bukan kepalang.

"Cha...Chanyeol-ah..." lirih gadis itu tanpa mau menoleh.

"Apa? Jangan menakutiku begitu!"

"Itu...itu...disana..."

"Apa, Luhan? Apa yang kau lihat?" dengan polosnya Chanyeol bertanya sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Tapi Luhan tidak menjawab. Matanya masih sibuk memperhatikan kerta-kertas putih yang jatuh berserakan di karpet dimana sepasang tangan putih pucat tengah membereskannya satu per satu secara cekatan. Luhan tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh apalagi sampai harus melihat sambungan tubuh dari tangan itu. Dan ketika sampai di kertas terakhir, matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam yang menatapnya lurus dari celah di bawah meja.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luhan lari terbirit-birit ke arah Chanyeol dan langsung memeluknya seerat mungkin. Wajahnya juga ia sembunyikan didada pria jangkung ini.

"_Wae? Wae?! _Hantu? Benarkah dia ada? _Ya! _Luhan-ah!"

"Apa aku menakuti kalian?"

"AH, _KKAMJAKIYA!_"

Chanyeol berseru nyaring ketika sosok pemilik tangan putih pucat yang Luhan maksud itu berdiri tiba-tiba didekat pintu masuk sambil memeluk tumpukan kertas di dada. Seorang pria yang tingginya nyaris sama persis dengan Chanyeol itu tengah menatap datar tanpa rasa dosa.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Sudah jelas, bukan? Kau menakutinya! Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa datang diam-diam?"

"Ah, maaf. Sebenarnya aku sedang lembur di studio. Aku kesini untuk mengambil kertas foto ini. Kupikir kalian tadi tidak bertanya padaku. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol hanya berdecak. Kemudian ia menunduk dan mengguncang bahu Luhan sedikit.

"Luhan-ah, sudah. Itu bukan hantu. Itu si anak baru. Oh Sehun."

Luhan justru menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Nafasnya masih sangat memburu.

"Aku buru-buru. Tolong sampaikan maafku juga padanya." pria bernama Sehun itu dengan cueknya pergi begitu saja diiringi tatapan melongo Chanyeol dari belakang.

"_Ya ya ya!_ Tidak sopan sekali dengan senior." maki Chanyeol pada punggung tegas yang semakin menjauh itu.

"Xi Luhan, kau membuatku sesak! Sudaaah...tak ada apa-apa. Ayo makan ramen lagi!"

"Sudah pergi?" tanya Luhan.

"Hm. Hantu pucat itu sudah kembali ke asalnya." kata Chanyeol asal. "_Ja! _Makanlah."

Secara perlahan, Luhan melepaskan diri sambil melenguh lega. Keningnya sudah dibanjiri keringat dingin.

"Waaah...lihat wajahmu. Pias sekali! Kau benar-benar ketakutan rupanya."

"Ulah siapa aku begini?!" tandas Luhan galak lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Emosinya sudah kembali normal dan memuncak tiba-tiba.

"Maaf...tapi aku benar-benar paranoid soal yang begitu. Lebih baik kau hadapkan aku pada selusin preman pasar daripada makhluk astral tak kasat mata penghuni gedung." ujar Chanyeol.

Gadis yang tengah melanjutkan aksi makannya itu hanya mendesah pendek. Ia sudah tak berniat meneruskan perdebatan lagi.

"Siapa tadi yang datang? Oh Sehun katamu?" tanyanya.

"Hm. Kau tahu dia, kan? Fotografer yang bulan lalu baru diterima bekerja disini. Yang sedang panas-panasnya dibicarakan para perempuan! Obrolan tentang dia malah mengalahi gosip seru soal hantu di gedung ini. Marah, sedih, senang, kecewa, raut mukanya selalu sama! Si tampan berwajah dingin. _Heol!_ Julukan apa itu?"

"Daripada kau! Si penakut berwajah konyol?"

"Eeeeeey...setidaknya tambahkan kata 'tampan'nya juga, manisku."

Luhan mendengus keras dan terkikik geli. "Tapi anak baru itu memang tampan, Chanyeol-ah. Dia jadi _hot topic _kalangan kami para perempuan. Kecuali aku!" kata Luhan cepat-cepat. "Aku hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Sejak dia bekerja disini, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di studio."

"Mungkin dia betah melihat model-model kita yang cantik bak bidadari!"

"Benar. Sama sepertimu waktu pertama kali bekerja dulu. Tak pernah mau meninggalkan studio sedetik pun!"

Chanyeol mendelik sebal dan Luhan hanya tertawa. "Itu dulu. Waktu aku belum tahu bagaimana kelakuan model-model cantik itu." kata Chanyeol.

'_Yang benar itu, waktu kau belum tahu bagaimana rasanya dicampakkan seorang model, Chanyeol-ah.'_ Luhan membatin dalam hati.

"Apa kalian akrab? Kau dan Sehun kan sama-sama fotografer. Mejanya di belakang mejamu, kan?" tanya gadis itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan karena wajah Chanyeol mendadak berubah sendu.

"Akrab?" seketika raut wajah konyolnya kembali ke permukaan.

"Pernah lihat bagaimana air dan minyak jika disatukan? Itulah kami! Untuk ukuran orang baru, dia gagal dalam bersosialisasi. Kau tahu kalau leluconku selalu lucu, tapi dia satu-satunya orang di studio yang tak pernah tertawa! Kurasa menjadi tampan hanyalah keberuntungannya!" jawab Chanyeol sedikit emosi.

"Aku tak pernah tahu dia seperti itu. _Well, _aku memang belum pernah bicara apapun padanya. Dia begitu...apa, ya? Dingin?"

Chanyeol menjetikkan jarinya tiba-tiba. "Itu! Dingin! Ungkapan yang sangat tepat."

Luhan tertawa renyah sampai kedua mata rusanya menyipit. Begitu mereda, ia berkata lembut sambil mengusap sebelah pipi sahabatnya ini. "Jangan cemburu. Kau masih yang tertampan buatku."

Dengan wajah sok, pria bertelinga peri itu memasang ekspresi serius bak model kawakan yang malah membuat tawa Luhan meledak lagi.

Jangan heran melihat betapa dekat hubungan Luhan dan Chanyeol ini. Bertahun-tahun menjalin persahabatan tentu membuat keduanya tidak lagi canggung memberikan rayuan, guyonan, ejekan bahkan _skinship_ walau tak pernah lebih dari sekedar pelukan atau kecup kening. Chanyeol benar-benar memperlakukan Luhan seperti seorang adik perempuan.

Dan untuk Luhan sendiri, ia tidak pernah memiliki niatan untuk menaruh hati pada Chanyeol. Bukan tanpa alasan. Melainkan karena Chanyeol punya kisah tersendiri kenapa ia nyaman bersahabat dengan Luhan. Alasan yang juga membuat pria ini betah dengan kesendiriannya.

"Cerita apa yang sedang kau buat sekarang? Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang membuat cerita tentang seonggok gadis biasa yang mencintai seorang pewaris tahta yang angkuh tapi berhati rapuh. Begitu kan bayanganmu soal pangeran impian?" Chanyeol membuka topik bahasan baru.

"Hahaaa...aku sudah kebal dengan semua olokanmu! Lagipula, semua penggambaran sosok _prince charming _memang ada di diri idola-idolaku! Dan lagi, jangan pernah ucapkan kata 'seonggok' pada seorang gadis! Tidak sopan!"

"Ck! Picisan, Luhan! Lama-lama daya imajinasimu itu akan terseret ke dunia nyata. Nanti kau akan mematok kekasihmu harus seperti ini, begini, begitu, sesempurna mungkin seperti apa yang sering kau tuliskan. Jangan menyesal kalau nanti kau tidak akan pernah menikah."

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan cukup keras mendarat di punggung tangan Chanyeol saat itu. Setelah meringis pelan, pria ini kemudian bertanya.

"Apa kau sudah dapat jadwal kerja untuk bulan depan? Aku sudah. Dan semuanya berada di studio! Haaah...tidak tahukah mereka kalau aku sangat menyukai foto _outdoor?_!"

"Studio? Benarkah?"

Chanyeol jengah melihat wajah terkejut Luhan. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menarik secarik kertas yang tertempel di meja kerjanya dan memeriksa dengan teliti. Semakin lama, dahinya semakin berkerut rapat.

"Luhan?"

"Tidak. Siapa yang membuat jadwal ini? Ini pasti ada kesalahan! Kau bekerja di studio dan aku harus pergi ke festival _fashion fall_ _session_ di Jeju selama dua minggu! Kukira kau yang akan ikut! Tidak pernah ada yang memisahkan kita, Chanyeol-ah!" gadis itu memekik frustasi. Tanpa sadar ia meremas jadwal yang memang belum sempat ia lihat.

Chanyeol pun nampak sama. Ia memang tak pernah mengecek jadwal karena menurutnya tak akan ada yang berubah. Lima tahun menjadi fotografer dan lima tahun juga Luhan yang selalu menjadi _partner _kerjanya.

"Jeju? Astaga! Siapa yang menggantikan posisiku?!" tanyanya.

Seulas raut kecewa terpancar dari mata rusa Luhan yang berbinar. Dari bibir _peach_nya keluar satu nama. "Sehun."

"Apa?!"

Chanyeol lantas mengecek jadwal Luhan dan menyadari tidak ada salah ketik dalam penulisan nama Oh Sehun yang tercetak tebal disana. Posisi Chanyeol memang digantikan oleh pria yang _katanya _dingin itu selama satu bulan penuh. Dan tak hanya jadwal di Jeju, tapi semua jadwal Luhan dikaitkan dengan nama itu yang artinya ia harus terus bersama-sama Sehun kemanapun jadwal mereka menuju.

.

.

Chanyeol masih setia menghibur Luhan yang terus mengeluhkan perubahan struktural jadwal kerjanya yang sangat tiba-tiba dan tanpa perundingan itu. Memang, selama lebih dari lima tahun mereka bekerja disana, tak pernah ada yang melepas garis sambung diantara nama Luhan dan Chanyeol dalam struktur organigram kantor sekalipun.

"Sudahlah, jangan menggerutu terus. Toh kau juga sekarang sudah di bandara dan menuruti apa yang ada dalam jadwal, kan? Mau menuntut Sooman _sajangnim_?"

Luhan mendesah panjang. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Chanyeol yang malah berseru nyaring.

"Hey! Apa kau sebegitu bergantungnya padaku? Hanya satu bulan ini, Luhan. Dan kupastikan bulan berikutnya kita 'seranjang' kembali."

Luhan mendelik tajam.

"Jangan menatapku begitu. Aku percaya kau pasti bisa bekerja sama dengan anak baru itu. Dia memang baru, tapi harus kuakui dia profesional. Yah, setidaknya banyak model wanita yang puas karena jepretannya. Mungkin selama dua minggu disana, kau juga bisa membuat es di wajah dinginnya itu mencair. Hal percuma yang selama ini dilakukan oleh model-model itu. Kau tahu, dia sudah menjadi bahan obrolan diantara para model juga! Ajarkan dia cara tertawa, maka kau setingkat lebih atas dari model-model itu. Mereka akan iri padamu."

"Dan membuatku menjadi bulan-bulanan para wanita berlekuk indah itu? Jahat kau!" Luhan semakin menekukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Chanyeol tak membalas. Ia hanya tersenyum simpati lalu merengkuh bahu sempit Luhan yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Chanyeol.

"Kalau anak itu mengganggumu atau berbuat macam-macam, segera laporkan padaku. Tidak boleh ada pria lain yang berhak menyentuhmu selain aku!"

"Enak saja! Kapan aku mengizinkanmu menyentuhku?!"

"Luhan, itu hanya kiasan. Intinya, aku ini akan selalu menjagamu. Kau kan mau menghabiskan waktu dengan pria asing yang belum aku kenal sifatnya itu. Bagaimana kalau disana dia macam-macam padamu? Satu-satunya lelaki dalam hidupmu kan cuma aku."

"Tidak. Ada ayahku di Cina. Dan Kris."

Wajah Chanyeol berubah masam. "Kau masih ingat dengan si model Kanada itu? Dia bahkan tidak menghubungiku berbulan-bulan. Aku ini kan teman lama yang membuat namanya melambung. Dasar, naga sombong!"

"Dia tidak sombong, Chanyeol-ah. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi super model di luar negeri jadi wajar saja kalau dia jarang menghubungimu. Jangan jadi sahabat yang pamrih."

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan kembali merapatkan pelukannya ke pinggang Chanyeol yang tidak membalas ucapannya. Mereka diam seperti ini selama beberapa menit tanpa suara.

Tak lama kemudian sepasang sepatu gunung lengkap dengan deru nafas terburu-buru itu muncul tiba-tiba. Luhan dan Chanyeol mendongak dan seraut wajah lelah Sehun terpampang didepan mereka.

"Maaf. Taksi yang kutumpangi mogok. Kita belum terlambat, kan?" tanyanya.

"Kau bisa minta maaf juga?" ledek Chanyeol. Sehun hanya mendelik sekilas.

Luhan sudah melepaskan pelukan setelah sebuah kecupan singkat Chanyeol mendarat ke keningnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke studio. Dan Oh Sehun, aku titip Luhan padamu. Dia tidak pernah suka terbang, jadi jangan suruh dia untuk duduk didekat jendela atau selama perjalanan tanganmu akan kebas karenanya. Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi!" kata Chanyeol membuat kening Sehun berkerut karena tanya.

Keheranan itu terjawab saat Sehun merasakan tangannya mati rasa dan semakin memucat sempurna karena Luhan terus menggenggamnya begitu erat. Aliran darah yang seharusnya mengalir itu mungkin tersendat karena cengkeraman tangan Luhan pada nadinya. Bahkan meskipun Luhan tidak duduk di jendela pun, gadis ini tetap mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan menolak bergerak dari kursinya, apalagi melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sehun. Keduanya saling bungkam sampai kaki mereka mendarat di tanah padat beberapa jam kemudian dan Luhan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Kau bawa kartu yang kemarin aku beri?" itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari bibir Sehun saat ia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Luhan.

Gadis itu menoleh. Ekspresi cueknya bahkan seolah lupa dengan aksi 'genggam-erat-tangan-Sehun' tadi.

"Kartu?" tanya Luhan.

"Iya. Kartu. Kemarin sebelum kau pulang lembur aku memberimu sebuah kartu hitam sebagai akses masuk ke hotel nanti. Aku menitipkannya padamu."

Langkah Luhan berubah lambat dan tiba-tiba ia berhenti ditempat. Otaknya kembali ke kejadian semalam dimana Chanyeol menemaninya lembur (_lembur menuliskan cerita lanjutan _fanfiction_nya_) dengan mengajaknya minum _soju. _Chanyeol kuat dengan alkohol, tapi Luhan tidak. Dia mabuk. Dan jika mabuk, Luhan akan lupa segalanya. Yang ia ingat semalam hanya ucapan selamat tidur dari Chanyeol yang mengantarnya sampai kasur sebelum ia sendiri masuk ke kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Luhan.

"Ada di bawah _keyboard _komputerku." lirihnya tiba-tiba dengan wajah kaku.

"Apa?"

Luhan menoleh. Menatap intens ke mata tajam yang sempat menakutinya dulu.

"Aku meninggalkannya. Di mejaku. Di kantor. Di Seoul." jawabnya menahan tangis.

Tak ada raut berarti di wajah tampan yang dingin itu. Benar rupanya kalau Sehun hanya punya satu ekspresi saja.

"Kita cari penginapan." kata pria ini tegas lalu mengambil alih komando dengan berjalan memimpin didepan Luhan.

Luhan tahu Sehun mungkin marah. Sangat marah bahkan. Namun karena pihak yang berbuat salah adalah seniornya, Sehun mungkin merasa segan untuk memaki kecerobohan gadis yang mendadak merasa sangat bersalah ini.

Petang sudah berubah malam, dan ini adalah awal dari musim gugur. Mereka sudah cukup lama berjalan menyusuri pantai yang terbentang luas seluas mata memandang. Harusnya Luhan bisa menikmati _sunset _indah ini, tapi yang ada kepalanya terus tertunduk mengekor di belakang Sehun yang kembali bungkam.

Pria jangkung berkulit pucat itu terus menuntunnya masuk ke setiap penginapan, mencari dua kamar kosong untuk mereka habiskan selama dua minggu penuh di pulau penuh cinta ini. Pulau yang akan menjadi saksi sebuah festival _fashion_ tahunan diselenggarakan secara besar-besaran.

Hawa semakin terasa dingin saat angin kencang disertai hujan deras itu turun menerpa tubuh mungil Luhan. Koper, baju hangat, celana dan sepatu _boot_nya basah kuyup karena terus melangkah berkeliling mencari penginapan yang kosong. Walau berterima kasih karena aksi gigih Sehun, Luhan juga sebenarnya kesal melihat pria itu tidak mempedulikan keadaannya yang sudah agak menggigil kedinginan. Sehun sendiri nampak baik-baik saja terbalut jaket tebal lengkap dengan sepatu gunung yang juga kedap air. Hanya celana _jeans _abunya yang terlihat kebasahan.

Luhan curiga mereka datang ke Jeju di musim kawin. Karena tiap kali mereka masuk ke sebuah penginapan, nyaris semua kamar sudah terisi atau setidaknya sudah di _booking _lebih awal oleh pasangan yang mau berbulan madu. Ini adalah penginapan ketujuh yang mereka datangi dan Luhan sudah terlalu lelah untuk ikut masuk ke dalam bersama Sehun. Ia memilih duduk didepan bangunan penginapan yang sangat sederhana itu sambil meremas kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Luhan tidak bohong kalau jari-jarinya kini mulai terasa kebas dan membeku kedinginan.

"Naiklah. Ada kamar kosong diatas." Sehun akhirnya muncul dari pintu kayu yang catnya terkelupas tak terawat.

Tak banyak buang waktu, gadis itu beringsut cepat menaiki undakan tangga kayu rapuh menuju ke lantai dua. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin melepaskan diri dari jeratan pakaian basahnya ini.

"Dimana kamarku?" tanyanya begitu sampai diatas. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan bibirnya agar tidak bergetar. "Yang kiri apa yang kanan?"

"Kanan. Kiri kamar mandi." jawab Sehun.

Luhan baru akan melangkah masuk tepat ketika ia menyadari sebuah kejanggalan. Penginapan ini sangat kecil dan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini hanyalah dua buah pintu. Kiri dan kanan. Jika Sehun mengatakan kanan adalah kamar Luhan sedangkan kiri adalah kamar mandi, lantas dimana ia akan tidur?

"Ada apa? Tidak akan masuk? Kau membanjiri lantainya." ujar Sehun santai sambil melirik tajam ke ujung _sweater _rajut Luhan dimana air menetes tanpa henti.

"Kau dapat kamar dibawah, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku juga tidur disini." jawab Sehun cuek.

"Apa?! Kau sekamar denganku?!"

"Semua kamar penuh dan penjaganya bilang akan ada badai kencang malam ini. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencari penginapan lain. Kalau kau tidak mau tidur disini, maka aku yang akan memakainya." Sehun masuk begitu saja kedalam kamar dan menutup pintunya tepat didepan wajah Luhan.

'_Oh Tuhan! Apalagi ini?!' _Luhan terpaksa menggerutu.

Sudah terpisah dengan Chanyeol dan mendapatkan _partner _baru yang sangat tidak bersahabat, ia masih harus dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Sekarang Luhan benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan diri. Ia juga ingin menjeritkan nama Chanyeol sekeras-kerasnya. Sifat Sehun sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol dan seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan imajinasi yang selalu ia tuliskan dalam cerita fiksinya. Hal ini membuat Luhan heran setengah mati.

'_Kenapa pria tidak peka macam kau harus ditakdirkan bekerja bersamaku?!'_

Luhan merasa seperti sedang dijatuhi hukuman karena kerap memimpikan sesuatu yang indah melampaui batas kesadarannya. Akan terasa lebih baik jika pria tampan berwajah dingin didepannya ini juga punya sifat sedikit perhatian pada perempuan, tidak perlu sesempurna calon suami idamannya, yang penting dia pintar mencairkan suasana bukan malah membuat Luhan mendadak menyesal sudah mengecam pekerjaan ini. Dan Sehun jelas tidak punya sifat itu.

Tapi karena ingat tubuhnya masih seperti anak kucing yang terjatuh ke dalam got, Luhan akhirnya pasrah membuka pintu kamar dan masuk dengan hati enggan.

"Cepat ganti baju atau kau akan kena demam."

Suara itu menyambutnya.

'_Ha! Terlambat untuk memberi perhatianmu sekarang, Oh Sehun!'_

Luhan mendongak dan melihat Sehun tengah bertelanjang dada didepan sebuah ranjang kecil yang jelas hanya bisa menampung satu orang dewasa saja. Mata rusanya sempat menangkap perut semi kota-kotak atletis itu sekejap. Buru-buru ia membalikkan badan untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

'_Bisa-bisanya dia buka baju didepanku seperti itu!'_

Dengus tawa terdengar dari arah belakang. "Tidak pernah melihat pria bertelanjang dada, ya? Atau kau sedang berpikiran macam-macam? Tenanglah. Aku memang pria normal, dan aku juga masih bisa mengontrol akal sehatku, Luhan. Kau aman."

Luhan menahan nafasnya. Benar ucapan Chanyeol tempo dulu. Sebagai orang baru, Sehun gagal membangun sosialisasi yang baik. Baru juga saling bicara, tahu-tahu sudah harus tidur satu kamar dan disuguhi pemandangan _tak layak_ seperti tadi? Ini gila namanya!

"Pakai saja ranjangnya, aku akan tidur di lantai. Sebelum kemari, aku sudah mengecek ramalan cuaca dan perkiraan mereka benar. Akan ada badai malam ini. Apa kau tak membawa jaket atau sesuatu yang lebih tebal?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan hanya terbalut baju hangat rajutan.

Gadis itu menggeleng masih mempertontonkan punggungnya.

"Pergilah ke kamar mandi dan pakai ini. Setidaknya bisa kau jadikan selimut."

Luhan merasa ada suara benda dijatuhkan. Ia menoleh sedikit ke belakang dan melihat sebuah jaket wol tebal ukuran besar tergeletak didekat kakinya. Tanpa menatap ke arah Sehun, ia langsung memungut jaket itu dan keluar dari kamar secepat kilat sambil menarik kopernya yang juga kebasahan.

Luhan kembali setengah jam kemudian dengan tubuh terbalut jaket kebesaran milik Sehun. Jaket itu bahkan menutupi jari-jari tangan dan lututnya yang bergetar kedinginan.

Rupanya Sehun benar-benar mempersiapkan perjalanan liputan ini dengan sangat baik. Barang bawaannya justru tidak seperti seorang fotografer, melainkan seperti anggota pecinta alam yang hendak pergi melakukan pendakian ekstrim ke sebuah tempat. Ransel besarnya itu diisi oleh banyak barang tak terduga.

Ketika Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar lagi, ia melihat Sehun yang kini terbalut _sweater hoodie _warna hitam dan celana pendek tengah menggelar sebuah _sleeping bag _di lantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Ya."

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu sedikit pucat. Butuh _hot pack_? Aku bisa membelikannya-"

"Tidak. Aku tak butuh _hot pack. _Aku baik." jawab Luhan tegas menahan getaran dingin di bibirnya. Aneh rasanya mendengar pria pendiam ini khawatir.

Luhan kemudian berjalan begitu hati-hati ke arah ranjang dan mulai meringkuk tak nyaman disana.

"Aku akan tidur. Selamat malam." tambahnya.

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum samar sambil menatap punggung rapuh Luhan dari belakang.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan.

"Ya?"

"Kau...bisa memegang kata-katamu, kan?"

Sehun mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Luhan tiba-tiba berdeham kikuk dan mulai menjawab gelagapan. "Itu...ucapan yang tadi. Kau bilang...kau normal dan...bisa mengontrol akal sehatmu jadi...aku aman."

Pria itu mendengus geli dan Luhan enggan untuk membalikkan badan.

"Tak perlu takut. Kau boleh pegang kata-kataku itu. Kalau sampai aku macam-macam padamu..."

Punggung Luhan menegang tiba-tiba.

"...itu artinya kau sudah mulai mengharapkan kita melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak disini."

Mulut Luhan membuka. Ia disergap hawa malu secara mendadak. Tapi tawa kecil Sehun berderai lagi di belakangnya.

"Tenang saja, Luhan. Memangnya kau melihatku seperti pria kurang ajar yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Tidurlah. Aku bersumpah kau akan aman." tambah Sehun.

Luhan tidak menjawab apa-apa sampai suara Sehun terdengar lagi.

"Festivalnya dimulai lusa. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita cari penginapan lain."

"Hmm..." gumam Luhan. Lalu ia kembali menyahut pelan. "Sehun?"

"Ya, Luhan?" entah kenapa, tapi suara Sehun sejak mereka masuk kamar ini terdengar begitu lembut. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah dinginnya yang sedang Luhan punggungi sekarang.

"Kau...tidak marah? Karena aku, kita jadi berakhir seperti ini. Kalau memang kau mau marah, marahlah. Mereka bilang kau profesional, jadi jangan terpaku karena aku ini seniormu di kantor. Ini murni kecerobohanku."

Pria itu tertawa lagi. Mau tak mau Luhan keheranan karena ia teringat pada ucapan Chanyeol dan gosip rekan-rekannya yang mengatakan kalau Sehun sangat jarang tertawa, bahkan untuk lelucon sekalipun.

"Lalu, kalau aku marah, apa kartu itu bisa tiba-tiba ada di tasmu? Terselip tanpa sengaja dan mengembalikan kita ke hotel bintang lima yang mewah itu?"

Luhan diam.

"Jika maumu begitu, baiklah. Aku marah padamu. Sekarang, pindahkan aku ke ranjang hangat berselimut tebal disana kalau kau ingin amarahku ini mereda."

Luhan melengkungkan badannya, menahan tawa tapi tak berhasil karena sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh renyah. Telinganya bahkan mendengar derai tawa merdu Sehun. Kalau saja Luhan mau membalikkan badan, maka ia akan melihat wajah dingin pria itu sudah berubah hangat seketika. Mata setajam elang itu berubah teduh seperti bulan sabit yang menerangi tenangnya malam.

"Kau tidak seperti yang mereka bicarakan rupanya." ucap Luhan pelan, tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Mengatakan kalau aku dingin, pendiam dan jarang tertawa? Yaaah...aku sudah biasa. Melihat gadis-gadis yang mengagumi wajahku juga sudah biasa."

Luhan tertawa lagi. Saat itu ia akhirnya membalikkan badan dengan segera dan melihat tubuh panjang Sehun berada beberapa meter jauhnya terbungkus kantung tidur. Posisi mereka saling berlawanan arah tapi keduanya saling menatap intens ke mata masing-masing.

"Tapi kau memang tak banyak bicara. Setidaknya itu yang temanku katakan."

"Temanmu? Apa dia...Park Chanyeol itu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Maaf, tapi mungkin itu karena teman konyolmu yang terlalu banyak bicara. Aku bicara dalam arti harfiah dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengejek."

Senyum Luhan mengembang lebar. "Aku tahu. Chanyeol memang kadang kelewat banyak bicara. Tapi bukan hanya dia, hampir separuh karyawan di ruanganku mengatakanmu begitu."

Sehun mengerutkan kening. Ia memutar posisinya dengan tidur menyamping menghadap Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu melakukan posisi yang sama.

"Jadi mereka benar-benar menggosipkanku? Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa menurutmu aku begitu?"

Luhan diam beberapa saat lalu berujar pelan. "Ya. Beberapa jam lalu sebelum kita sampai di kamar ini." katanya jujur, mengingat Sehun telah berhasil membelokkan kesan pertama yang buruk padanya.

Pria itu mendengus tawa. Sambil menarik ujung _sleeping bag _sampai ke dada, ia berujar. "Ku beri tahu satu hal. Aku hanya banyak bicara ketika sedang memotret saja. Itupun hanya sekedar memberi arahan gaya. Dan lagi, untuk apa aku berceloteh ini itu kalau tak ada hal yang bisa ku ucapkan?"

"Setidaknya tertawalah jika seseorang memberimu lelucon."

Sehun tertawa sekarang.

"Aku suka melihat caramu tertawa."

Hening tiba-tiba. Luhan bahkan tidak sadar kalau kalimat itu keluar mulus dari bibir pucatnya. Sehun kini sudah menatap telak ke kedua mata rusa Luhan dengan ekspresi dingin yang biasa. Kentara sekali kalau dia juga terkejut.

"A..aku mengantuk! Selamat malam." tandas Luhan lalu memutar posisinya lagi.

Luhan bahkan tidak memejamkan matanya dan malah menatap lemari kayu usang di samping tempat tidur selama lebih dari sepuluh menit lalu berpura-pura mengatur dengkur nafas lambat untuk mengelabui Sehun.

"Luhan?"

Luhan bingung. Haruskah ia menjawab sahutan Sehun itu? Sehun jelas tahu Luhan hanya berpura-pura tidur.

"Maaf membuatmu kehujanan. Kalau nanti kau kedinginan dan jaketku belum cukup tebal, ambilah sesuatu dari dalam ranselku. Ada beberapa _sweater _disana."

"Sehun..." lidah Luhan tergerak untuk berucap.

"Ya..."

"Terima kasih karena mau menggenggam tanganku selama di pesawat. Maaf membuatnya kebas."

Ada dengus tawa lembut dari belakang dan balasan Sehun membuat Luhan kehilangan hasrat untuk memejamkan mata.

"Kau bisa melakukannya lagi saat kita pulang nanti."

.

.

Deru angin dari badai kencang yang sedang berlangsung diluar membuat tidur nyenyak Sehun terusik. Hujan turun begitu derasnya sampai terasa ingin merobohkan bangunan kayu ini dalam sekali hentakan. Sehun terbangun di tengah malam dan mendesah kesal sambil berbaring telentang menatap atap kayu diatasnya lalu mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling kamar berukuran kecil dan hanya diisi oleh satu ranjang dan satu lemari tua.

Ketika itu, secara lambat tapi pasti, telinganya tidak hanya mendengar suara angin saja. Melainkan suara erangan tertahan yang begitu jelas terdengar. Sehun diam mendengarkan dan yakin kalau suara itu berasal dari sosok yang terbaring meringkuk diatas ranjang ini.

"Luhan?" panggilnya.

"Ssshhhh...eummmmhhh..."

Suara itu semakin keras terdengar. Sehun akhirnya bangkit dan dikejutkan oleh tubuh Luhan yang bergetar hebat diatas ranjang. Dua tungkai kaki kurus itu bergerak cepat, dan dua tangannya menyilang didepan dada. Sehun lalu memutar arah dan menunduk didepan Luhan yang menggigil parah dengan rambut menutupi seluruh bagian wajahnya. Begitu jari Sehun menyingkirkan helai cokelat gelap itu, pria ini seketika berseru kaget tak percaya.

"Astaga! Luhan! Luhan-ah!"

Ia mengguncang tubuh Luhan yang mungkin ada diambang batas sadar dengan kedua tangannya. Erangan kedinginan itu keluar dari bibir Luhan yang membiru, buku-buku jarinya juga memutih dan matanya setengah membuka. Gigi putih Luhan bergemeletuk. Apa efek kehujanan tadi separah ini?

"Sssssh... Mmmmhhhh..." Luhan kian meringkuk memeluk jaket wol Sehun.

Sehun hendak membuka ranselnya untuk menemukan sesuatu disana, tapi tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh celana _jeans _hitam Luhan yang basah. Ya. Basah. Airnya bahkan sampai membasahi sprai putih dan merembes masuk ke kasur kapuknya. Bukannya Luhan sudah berganti baju? Lantas kenapa celananya masih basah?

Disaat darurat begitu mata Sehun terpancang pada koper Luhan yang ada disudut ruangan. Dari bawah bagian koper, ia bisa melihat tetesan air menggenangi ubin kamar. Sehun mendekat lalu membuka kopernya dan kembali terkejut kaget.

Koper Luhan tidak tahan air. Semua perlengkapan mulai dari pakaian, _ipod, _bahkan bekal makanannya basah terkena air hujan. Dan Luhan masih memaksakan diri untuk memakai pakaian basah begini? Mereka bahkan sempat berbincang ringan sebelum tidur dan saat itu tak ada yang aneh dari Luhan. Kenapa gadis ini tidak mengatakan apapun? Apa ia terlalu gengsi untuk meminjam pakaian? Bisa-bisanya bertahan dengan pakaian basah seperti ini!

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran ngeri hinggap di kepala Sehun. Jika memang tadi Luhan sempat mengganti pakaiannya, lantas selain celana, baju yang ia kenakan di balik jaket tebal itu juga pasti basah.

Sehun kembali ke sisi tubuh Luhan yang masih menggigil hebat dan mengerang berisik. Dengan dua tangan ia membuka _zip _jaket wolnya cepat-cepat. Dugaannya benar. Kemeja putih Luhan sama basah seperti celana _jeans_nya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Kau bisa mati karena _hypotermia_!" serunya kesal.

Tapi tak akan ada untaian kata protes yang terucap dari bibir mungil Luhan. Gadis ini sudah terlampau kedinginan.

"Mmmmmhhh...mmmmhh...ssssshhhh..." pilu sekali lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir Luhan saat itu.

Maka tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Sehun segera melepas jaket wol yang Luhan pakai, lalu melucuti kancing kemeja Luhan satu per satu. Ia mengabaikan bayangan bra hitam yang terekspos cuma-cuma dibalik kain putih basah agak transparan itu. Begitu semua kancingnya terbuka, tangan Sehun yang cekatan beralih ke celana _jeans _Luhan.

Kalau dalam keadaan normal, mungkin darah Sehun akan mengalir deras begitu melihat paha mulus Luhan kini terpampang jelas didepannya. Sepasang benda yang menutupi dua area pribadi gadis itu memang lembab karena basah, tapi Sehun masih tahu diri dengan tidak melepaskannya juga.

Ia sudah menyingkirkan kemeja dan celana _jeans _Luhan ke lantai tapi meraih jaket wol tebalnya lagi lalu beringsut naik ke ranjang dan menempatkan diri senyaman mungkin di sisi Luhan yang menggigil semakin hebat. Jaket wol itu ia selimutkan untuk menutupi tubuh semi bugil Luhan yang kini berbaring saling berhadapan dengannya.

Yang Sehun inginkan hanya satu. Membuat gadis itu kembali hangat. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika nanti Luhan akan mencaci maki dirinya jika tiba-tiba gadis itu sudah sepenuhnya kembali sadar. Yang jelas, ia tidak punya niatan untuk berbuat macam-macam seperti apa yang Luhan takutkan.

Mungkin ini diluar akal sehatnya sebagai pria normal, tapi Sehun masih memegang sumpahnya untuk membuat Luhan tetap aman. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara darurat yang bisa ia lakukan pada tubuh Luhan. Cara terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan saat tak ada satu pun alat penghangat kasat mata yang bisa ia gunakan.

"Luhan, maafkan aku..."

Dan ketika itu, Sehun sudah melepaskan _sweater _yang melekat di tubuhnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah kemarin FFN dilanda timbul-tenggelam, saya harap kali ini updetannya lancar jaya**

**HunHan shipper? **

**ChanBaek stan bersabar sebentar yaaa karena chapter depan full cerita HunHan dulu..**

**Makasih untuk yang sudah follow dan favorite. **

**DEEP BOW untuk yg sudah review dan merespon baik cerita ini :)**

**I'll see you soon~**

**Just for reminder for my beloved readers,**

**PLEASE, NO BASH. SEMUA ORANG BERHAK BERKARYA, BUKAN? KARENA SIAPAPUN YG GA SUKA CERITA INI, LEBIH BAIK UNTUK NGGA BACA DARIPADA MENINGGALKAN KATA-KATA YG BIKIN MOOD NULIS ILANG :) **

**Gomawoyooooo~**

**Saranghaeyoooo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	3. Beautiful Sin

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**XOXO**

**-HUNHAN STORY-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 2**

**~ Beautiful Sin ~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Previous Story**_

_Mungkin ini diluar akal sehatnya sebagai pria normal, tapi Sehun masih memegang sumpahnya untuk membuat Luhan tetap aman. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara darurat yang bisa ia lakukan pada tubuh Luhan. Cara terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan saat tak ada satu pun alat penghangat kasat mata yang bisa ia gunakan._

"_Luhan, maafkan aku..."_

_Dan ketika itu, Sehun sudah melepaskan sweater yang melekat di tubuhnya sendiri._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Luhan PoV**

Aku tahu aku bodoh karena memaksakan diri tetap memakai sepasang pakaian basah ini. Salahkan koper murahan itu yang tidak kedap air! Semua barang bawaanku basah sempurna. Bahkan _ipod _yang kubeli dari hasil tabunganku pun rusak.

Yang lebih tidak mungkin lagi adalah meminjam baju dari pria asing dengan kelakuan super tidak peka didepanku ini. Dia barusan bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja. Ooh...untunglah jaket wol miliknya ini tebal! Setidaknya aku bisa menutupi dadaku dari kemeja putihku yang transparan dan basah.

Aku malu. Sangat malu! Xi Luhan, untuk apa kau meyakinkan diri kalau Sehun tak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu? Apa kau mengharapkan itu terjadi?! Gila!

Tapi aku serius dengan ekspresi tawanya. Dia memang tampan. Dan semakin tampan jika tertawa seperti itu. Mungkinkah para model dan semua orang yang membicarakannya sudah pernah melihat senyum ini dan ikut terpesona? Seperti aku?

Eh? Aku?!

"_Luhan?"_

Dia memanggilku. Lirih dan lembut. Tidak, Luhan. Ingat. Kau sedang pura-pura tidur saat ini.

"_Maaf membuatmu kehujanan. Kalau nanti kau kedinginan dan jaketku belum cukup tebal, ambilah sesuatu dari dalam ranselku. Ada beberapa sweater disana."_

Benarkah? Aku boleh memakai semua bajumu yang wanginya sangat memabukkan ini?

Tidak! Tidak! Sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepalamu, Xi Luhan?! Ingat juga kalau dia yang sudah membuatmu basah kuyup dan kedinginan seperti ini!

Ya. Dingin. Dia tidak tahu kalau sejak masuk ke kamar ini aku sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak membuat gigi-gigiku bergemeletuk nyaring didepannya.

Tapi sialnya itulah yang sedang ku lakukan sekarang. Entah sudah berapa lama aku seperti ini, aku juga tak tahu. Kepalaku pusing, bibirku membeku dan lidahku kelu. Aku bahkan tak bisa menggerakan satu jariku. Darah seperti tak mengalir. Kurasa benar apa yang seseorang ucapkan di telingaku ini. Kalau aku bisa mati karena _hypotermia._

Siapa dia? Suaranya tegas tapi lembut. Aku pernah mendengarnya.

Sehun? Ya, itu suaranya. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?

Dia memeriksa koperku? Untuk apa? Kenapa semua pakaianku dikeluarkan? Kenapa ia membuka jaket wol yang kupakai dengan kasar? Kenapa dia memandangi dadaku dengan wajah panik? DAN KENAPA SEKARANG TANGAN KEKARNYA BERUSAHA MELEPASKAN KANCING KEMEJAKU DENGAN TIDAK SABAR? Oh, Tuhan...apa dia akan melanggar janjinya sendiri? Chanyeol-ah, dia tidak akan macam-macam pada tubuhku, kan?! Aku akan aman, kan?

Kurasa tidak. Karena sekarang aku tahu kalau Sehun sedang melucuti semua pakaianku. Dadaku terekspos terang-terangan. Pahaku juga. Tunggu. Tidak semua. Dia tidak melepaskan pakaian dalamku. Dia menyelimutiku lagi dengan jaket wol itu dan berbaring di sebelahku.

Sungguh. Aku sangat kedinginan. Aku tidak tahu kalau efek kehujanan dan memakai sepasang baju basah yang lembab itu akan membuatku berada diantara batas kesadaran. Sekarang aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau punggungku sudah melengkung menghadap sebuah dada bidang tanpa sehelai benang.

Dada bidang? Se...Sehun?!

"_Luhan, maafkan aku..."_

Maaf? Untuk apa? Apa maks- Oooh...Tuhan. Apa ini? Ini hangat. Sangat hangat!

Kulit putih pucat didepanku ini seperti makhluk berdarah panas, _werewolf._ Sehun menarik tubuhku lebih dekat padanya. Menempelkan kulit kita berdua semakin erat bersentuhan.

"Eummmhhhh..." aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang kedinginan. Tubuhku meringkuk didepan dada Sehun.

Kenapa dia bisa sehangat ini? Apa dia memiliki mesin pemanas tubuh didalam kantung tidurnya?

Apapun itu, aku tak peduli! Yang jelas aku benar-benar butuh kehangatan. Entah karena naluri, sebelah tanganku terangkat menuju lehernya yang tak kusangka jauh lebih hangat.

"Sssssshhhh...mmmhhhhh..." erangku lagi.

"_Aku akan menghangatkanmu_._"_

Bahkan ucapannya barusan sudah mampu membuatku hangat. Nafasnya berhembus tepat ke bagian wajahku yang masih menunduk berhadapan dengan jakunnya. Aku tidak sepenuhnya membuka mata karena rasa dingin yang teramat sangat ini. Jadi aku tidak tahu kalau tangan Sehun kini sudah masuk ke dalam jaket wol yang menempel di tubuhku. Telapak tangan yang juga hangat itu ia usapkan ke punggungku. Membuat aku sedikit merasa geli.

Aku awam soal lelaki. Jadi aku tak pernah tahu kalau sentuhan makhluk adam ini akan membuat seluruh syaraf di tubuhku melemas. Ayahku dan Chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang pernah memelukku, tapi tidak pernah ada yang membuatku lemah tak berdaya seperti sentuhan lembut yang Sehun berikan. Apa mungkin kami melakukannya dalam keadaan...semi tidak berbusana? Tanpa sadar aku menengadahkan kepala menatapnya.

Mata itu, mata yang sempat membuatku lari ketakutan ke pelukan Chanyeol, sedang menatapku penuh rasa cemas. Aku tidak tahu kalau mata tajamnya bisa berubah seteduh ini. Katakan saja aku gila. Karena tiap kali Sehun menghembuskan nafas, aku akan terpejam nyaman. Semua kata dingin yang melekat padanya tidak benar. Sehun peka. Dan dia hangat!

"_Luhan, bicaralah sesuatu! Kau mendengarku?"_

Dia mengkhawatirkanku. Aku ingin menjawab tapi bibirku benar-benar beku. Saat itu aku sedikit membuka mataku dan melihat bibir tipis berwarna daging itu berada tak jauh dari wajahku. Rongga didalamnya pasti jauh lebih hangat dari apapun dan entah kenapa aku mau merasakannya! Pikiranku mulai menggila!

"Eummmhhhh...mmmmhhhhh...ssshhhh..." tubuhku bergetar hebat. Gigiku kini sudah bergemelutuk nyaring dan Sehun semakin merapatkan pelukannya. Dadaku menempel erat ke dadanya. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku benar-benar kedinginan.

Kutekan jari-jariku yang masih melingkari lehernya, wajahku masih menengadah. Aku sempat melihat kerutan di dahi itu. Mungkin ia heran akan perlakuan tiba-tiba ini.

"_Lu..Luhan?" _gugup ia berkata.

Lagi-lagi aku terbuai dengan hangat nafasnya. "Sssss...Ssseee...hunnnnhhh..." kucoba sekuat tenaga untuk mengucapkan namanya dan meyakinkan padanya kalau aku baik.

"_Lu? Kau mendengarku? Oh, syukurlah! Apa yang kau rasa? Dimanahmpptthhhh..."_

Maaf, Sehun. Aku harus memblokir ucapanmu karena bibirku sudah benar-benar membeku. Dan aku butuh bibir hangatmu itu untuk mencairkannya. Dugaanku benar. Ini hangat. Bahkan hanya di permukaannya saja.

Aku baru akan memejamkan mata dan menelusuri benda kenyal yang mendadak menjadi candu itu, tapi Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya. Wajah dingin itu.

"_Luhan!"_

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan entah makhluk apa yang merasukiku, aku mendengar suaraku sedikit memelas.

"Seeehunnnhh..._pleasehhh..._dingiiiinnhhh..."

Oh, tidak! Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Kau terdengar seperti seorang murahan, Luhan! Tapi memang itu yang kubutuhkan. Kehangatan!

Dia mendekat. Dia mengerti apa yang kubutuhkan. Aku menekan tengkuk lehernya lagi dan bibir kami kembali bersentuhan. Kali ini Sehun bahkan melumat bibirku dengan lembut, membuat aku membuka sedikit celah yang langsung di masuki oleh lidah Sehun yang jauh lebih hangat. Dalam waktu cepat, kami sudah berciuman panas. Berpagutan mesra seperti sepasang kekasih yang asyik menyalurkan rindu dan cinta.

Aku bahkan masih menganggap hal ini tidak akan menjadi masalah jika kesadaranku sudah kembali. Oh, bukankah saat ini aku melakukannya dalam keadaan super sadar? Tidak. Ini pasti mimpi. Khayalan indahku yang selalu memimpikan seorang pangeran tampan sebagai sosok suami idaman. Lalu kenapa harus Sehun yang ada di mimpiku?

"Eunghhhhh...mmmhhhhhh..." aku masih mengerang mengusir rasa dingin sekaligus luapan kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan.

Lama kami saling berbalas lumatan, hasratku meminta lebih. Wajahku memang sudah panas, tapi bagian tubuh yang lain belum. Maka, selagi Sehun menelusuri rongga mulutku, aku menarik tangannya yang bertengger di punggungku itu ke bagian depan. Tepat ke atas dadaku. Payudaraku.

Sehun mematung. Kecupan kami pun terlepas. Kulihat kilatan terkejut di kedua mata elangnya. Sejak kapan mata itu menjadi begitu menarik di mataku?!

Kugenggam tangan kekarnya dan kutekan ke payudara kanan milikku. Itu murni kulakukan karena bagian dadaku masih kedinginan. Bukan untuk maksud lain!

"_Luhan! Cukup! Sadarlah! Ada apa denganmu?!"_

Aku kedinginan, Sehun! Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Tubuhku bergetar dan kau begitu hangat! Memang apa yang kau harapkan? Jadi jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini!

"_Aku akan membawakan beberapa _sweater_ku_."

Tidak. Itu tak perlu.

Sehun sudah mau bangkit dan aku menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga yang ku punya. Dadanya jatuh tepat diatas dadaku. Sehun agak menindihku.

"Hmmmmhhhhh..." entah erangan apa yang barusan keluar dari bibirku. Yang jelas aku benar-benar merasa nyaman bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Dengan jarak wajah sedekat itu, aku kembali menekan tengkuk lehernya dan mendaratkan ciuman panas lagi. Aku tahu Sehun keberatan, tapi ketika ku bisikan sebuah kata ke cuping hidung mancungnya, dia mulai membalas ciumanku kembali.

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

Sisa malam itu Sehun tak pernah melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggangku dan kami sama-sama tertidur dengan saling menempelkan dada. Sehun merengkuhku begitu intim seolah jika pelukannya terlepas aku akan kembali menggigil gila-gilaan.

Aku tidak keberatan ketika ia menyentuhkan jarinya pada daguku dan membuat hidungku mengenai cuping hidungnya. Aku suka wangi nafasnya apalagi itu sangat hangat terasa di wajahku yang mungkin sudah sangat memerah karena kepanasan. Dengan inisiatif, aku bergerak naik untuk mendekatkan bibir kami. Dan sebelum kulumat secara rakus kembali, aku merasakan benda kenyal didepan bibirku itu bergerak.

"_Kuharap kau tidak membunuhku saat sadar nanti."_

Oooh...Sehun. Kenapa juga aku harus membunuhmu yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupku dengan memberiku kehangat seperti ini? Mimpi ini begitu indah, bukan?

**Luhan Pov End.**

.

.

Dari jendela buram nan kusam itu sinar matahari merembes masuk menyinari dua insan yang masih saling menempelkan kulit putih mereka diatas ranjang. Si pria yang hanya memakai celana pendek begitu angkuh memeluk wanitanya seolah tubuh itu memang diperuntukkan baginya saja. Satu tangan agak berototnya melingkar di pinggang perempuan yang tubuh semi polosnya terekspos menantang mentari pagi. Jaket wol yang seharusnya menutupi tubuh mungil itu sudah merosot ke lantai kayu.

Si wanita bergerak dalam tidurnya. Bibirnya yang sudah kembali merah merekah itu tanpa sengaja menyentuh benda kenyal lain yang juga sama merekahnya. Dengan kening berkerut, ia perlahan membuka mata dan mengerjap-ngerjap polos. Dia baru mimpi indah semalam.

Yang ada didepannya saat ini adalah seraut wajah damai tampan dengan pipi agak bersemu merah dan bibir sedikit membuka. Mata Luhan turun ke lehernya, jakun itu merupakan pertanda kalau makhluk didepannya ini adalah seorang jantan. Ia menelusuri bagian tubuh itu sampai ke bawah dan menemukan pria ini bertelanjang dada.

Luhan sontak memelototkan kedua mata rusanya ketika sadar dua buah benda terbungkus kain hitam berenda yang membusung menempel ke dada pria ini adalah tubuhnya. Payudaranya! Dan Luhan seketika sadar, yang semalam ia lakukan itu nyata. Bukan sekedar mimpi indah.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Bukan main kagetnya Sehun mendengar teriakan nyaring membahana ke gendang telinga yang membangunkannya dari tidur lelap.

Luhan menjerit. Luhan menatap histeris. Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan jaket wol. Luhan berdiri di pojokkan kamar. Dan yang lebih parah, Luhan menangis.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU SEMALAM? HAH?!" raungnya.

Sehun baru akan membuka mulut saat gadis itu kembali berkata nyaring.

"KAU MELEPAS PAKAIANKU? KAU MENGAMBIL KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN, KAN? KAU MENGGERAYANGI TUBUHKU!"

Sehun mematung. _Menggerayangi? _Apakah ia harus mengatakan kalau Luhanlah yang menarik tangannya dan menuntunnya ke payudaranya sendiri?

"Kau kedinginan. Dan kau bisa mati karena _hypotermia_." hanya itu yang bisa Sehun ucapkan.

"Mati? Kenapa tidak bunuh saja aku sekalian?! Kau mengotoriku!"

"APA?!" Sehun terkejut.

"Kalau tidak, kenapa kita tidur dalam keadaan...keadaan begini?!"

"Luhan, demi Tuhan! Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tetap hangat walau maaf, caraku mungkin agak kelewatan. Tapi sungguh! Kau masih aman."

Gadis itu mulai menangis sesenggukan. Air matanya meleleh turun ke pipi. Luhan sudah membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan satu tangan dan begitu jarinya menyentuh permukaan bibir, sekelebat memori 'panas' semalam tiba-tiba melintas jelas di otaknya. Memori dimana ia dan Sehun saling bertukar ciuman panas.

Sehun yang nampak paham apa yang sedang Luhan pikirkan, melangkah mendekat sambil mengangkat kedua tangan bermaksud untuk membuat Luhan tenang.

"KAU MENCIUMKU! KAU MENCIUMKU!" gadis itu malah kembali meraung.

"Ya. Aku memang menciummu. Tapi itu karena kau-"

"KAU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!"

BLAM!

Luhan pergi. Ia juga membawa koper 'banjir' itu bersamanya.

BLAM! Suara pintu kedua dibanting. Jelas berasal dari pintu kamar mandi di sebelah kamar ini.

_Ciuman pertama? Apa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal itu?_

Sehun merasa bingung dan lucu dalam waktu bersamaan. Setidaknya ia bersyukur Luhan tidak berniat membunuhnya kalau kesadarannya sudah penuh. Rupanya semalam gadis itu benar-benar melakukannya dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Sehun sudah berpakaian rapi. Kaos polos hitam lengan panjang, _jeans _belel, _sneakers _dan sebuah _snapback _yang juga berwarna hitam. Ia sedang menunggu Luhan yang belum juga kembali. Tapi apakah Luhan benar-benar pergi ke kamar mandi? Atau dia memang kesana dan tak berniat kembali karena takut pada Sehun?

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sehun sudah berada diluar penginapan. Ranselnya masih ada didalam kamar. Pria ini menelurusi jalanan untuk mencari sosok itu. Luhan tidak ada di kamar mandi. Mungkin jika ia bergerak cepat, Luhan belum pergi jauh. Yang jadi pikiran adalah apakah gadis itu masih nekad memakai semua pakainnya yang basah kuyup? Kalau iya, berarti Luhan memang ingin mati pelan-pelan.

Belum jauh Sehun melangkah, ia melihat gadis bertubuh mungil yang masih terbungkus jaket wol tebal selututnya itu tengah mengumpat kesal disebuah bangku dekat kedai yang masih tutup.

"Luhan." sapa Sehun saat ia mendekat.

Gadis itu tercekat.

"MENJAUH! MENJAUH! JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" Luhan meraung nyaring seolah Sehun adalah seorang pembunuh keji.

"Luhan, biar ku jelaskan. Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira. Kita tidak melakukan apapun semalam!"

"Kau melucuti pakaianku. Kau menciumku dan kita tidur dalam satu ranjang! Akan ku laporkan kau pada polisi!"

Sehun mendesah frustasi. Kedua lengannya sudah berkacak pinggang.

"Tunggulah di kamar. Hari ini biar aku yang mencari penginapan lain." katanya tetap santai.

"Tidak! Aku akan pulang hari ini! Akan kuhubungi Chanyeol untuk menjemputku!" Luhan membuka kopernya lalu mengaduknya sembarangan sampai benda segi empat putih itu muncul di permukaan.

Ketika mengangkatnya ke udara, tetesan air jatuh dengan polosnya dan membuat bibir Luhan membuka tak percaya. _Smartphone _itu rusak kebasahan.

Tanpa kata, Sehun melangkah semakin dekat, mengabaikan jerit nyaring Luhan lalu merapikan koper itu dan membawanya pergi.

"MAU KAU APAKAN KOPERKU? APA SEKARANG KAU BERUBAH MENJADI PENCURI?!"

"Membawanya ke binatu. Karena aku yakin kau tak akan mau memakai pakaianku."

.

.

Malang tak dapat ditolak. Seharian Luhan menunggu di dalam kamar dengan tubuh terbungkus rapat jaket wol Sehun dan meringkuk untuk menutupi kaki, berharap Sehun menemukan penginapan lain dengan dua kamar. Dua!

Tapi memang mereka datang di waktu yang kurang tepat. Tak ada kamar kosong. Kalaupun ada, harganya benar-benar fantastis dan mereka tidak diberikan fasilitas uang jalan sebesar itu dari pihak kantor. Toh mereka sudah diberi fasilitas hotel mewah.

Sehun kembali membawa koper Luhan dengan kondisi kering sempurna. Begitu pula isinya. Tapi untuk ponsel dan _ipod, _Sehun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Besok kita sudah harus bekerja. Mungkin aku bisa melobi seseorang disana untuk menyediakanmu sebuah kamar. Semua pakaianmu sudah dicuci bersih, kau bisa memakainya." kata Sehun.

Luhan tidak bergeming. Ia tetap duduk di pojok ruangan, persis seperti seorang anak tiri yang sedang disiksa ibunya. Baru ketika Sehun menyampirkan _snapback _hitamnya lagi, membawa ransel dan berbalik menuju pintu, ia bertanya. Pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat bodoh.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sehun berbalik. Dari wajah datarnya, Luhan bisa melihat senyum samar Sehun sekilas.

"Pakai saja kamar ini. Kalau perlu, kunci dari dalam. Aku tahu kau masih takut berada di dekatku. Jadi rasanya percuma untuk menjelaskan."

Luhan diam.

"Aku hanya akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Besok kan kita sudah mulai sibuk, dan pantai didepan itu tak akan bisa kunikmati cuma-cuma. Kalau kau lapar, dua blok dari penginapan ini ada kedai ramen yang enak. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu."

Hening. Sehun sudah menghilang di balik pintu dan entah kenapa meninggalkan sedikit kekosongan juga di rongga dada Luhan. Lama berdiam diri disini, ia akhirnya sadar kalau kejadian semalam tidak semuanya murni kesalahan Sehun.

_Well,_ mungkin malah Sehun tidak bersalah sama sekali. Sehun bahkan tetap bersikap santai, tidak marah atau kesal meski Luhan terus menyalahkannya. Pria itu bahkan membantu Luhan mendapatkan pakaian 'layak'nya kembali. Saat memikirkan serangkaian fakta ini, asam lambung di perut lapar Luhan terasa meningkat.

Ia ingat belum makan apapun sejak tiba di Jeju dan ucapan Sehun soal kedai ramen tiba-tiba menghantui pikirannya. Luhan bergegas mengganti baju, memakai _sweater _tebalnya, celana _jeans _dan melilitkan sebuah syal dari benang wol ke lehernya. Luhan hanya membawa dompet saat keluar kamar.

'_Dua blok dari sini...' _gadis itu mengedarkan pandang mencari kedai yang Sehun maksud. Ia melihatnya. Tepat di ujung kedai-kedai yang berjejer di sisi-sisi pantai. Ia melangkah lurus sambil sesekali melirik ke arah laut biru yang terhampar di sisinya dengan semburat jingga indah matahari tersembunyi di balik segumpulan awan.

Ketika itu Luhan mengernyitkan kening. Bukan karena silaunya. Tapi karena sosok jangkung familiar yang tengah asyik memotret diatas pasir putih dengan sebuah ransel tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Luhan tahu itu Sehun karena hanya ada sosok itu di pesisir pantai yang sepi.

Mengurungkan niat untuk makan, akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk melangkah diatas pasir ke tempat Sehun yang masih begitu fokus membidik objek kameranya. Pria ini bahkan tak sadar kalau Luhan sudah duduk disebelah ranselnya dan tengah menatap lurus ke arah deburan ombak yang tenang.

"_Sunset _lebih menarik dari model-model cantik di studio?"

Suara renyuh itu mengagetkan Sehun seketika. Ia balik badan dan agak terkesiap melihat gadis yang beberapa jam lalu menganggapnya sebagai penjahat kelas kakap ini sudah menyampirkan seulas senyum ramah.

"Setidaknya aku tak perlu repot mengarahkan gaya untuk memotret _sunset_." balas Sehun, menurunkan kamera lalu melangkah mendekat dan duduk di sisi Luhan.

"Sudah tidak takut padaku?" tanyanya terang-terangan.

Luhan mendengus pelan. "Aku tak mau membahasnya." katanya.

Sehun menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Karena takut salah bicara dan membuat Luhan mengamuk lagi, pria ini mulai mengotak-atik kameranya sendiri dengan mengacuhkan Luhan bersama lamunannya sendiri.

Lama mereka terdiam, sinar jingga mempesona itu perlahan berubah gelap digantikan langit malam. Luhan sudah bisa merasakan belaian angin dingin lagi. Dan tiba-tiba saja, dengan sangat tidak etisnya perut lapar Luhan mengeluarkan suara cukup nyaring yang membuat mata Sehun terbelalak kaget.

"Kau lapar?" tanyanya.

"Bu..bukan perutku! Mungkin suara kapal diujung sana!"

Sehun tak bisa menahan tawa. Mata elang itu juga kembali membentuk bulan sabit.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar bunyi kapal kelaparan begitu." ledeknya.

Luhan tetap memasang tampang cuek ke depan. Ketika itu, Sehun sudah menyimpan kameranya ke dalam ransel lalu menyampirkan benda itu ke satu bahu dan berujar ramah.

"Ikut aku. Perut itu perlu mencicipi ramen enak di kedai sana."

Luhan sendiri bingung dengan tubuhnya karena tahu-tahu ia sudah berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Sehun yang mengarah ke kedai ramen yang tadi akan ia datangi.

Tapi memang sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin marah-marah lagi. Salah siapa mereka berakhir di penginapan kecil itu? Dan Luhan jelas ingat kalau dirinyalah yang membuka akses ciuman panas semalam. Sebuah tindakan yang entah kenapa tidak membuatnya merasa begitu menyesal.

"Kenapa, Luhan? Pipimu merah begitu. Apa ramennya pedas?"

"Ha?"

Wajah polos Luhan membuat senyum Sehun merekah dan semakin membuat gadis itu merasa malu. Ia baru saja memikirkan kejadian semalam lagi. Yah, salahkan juga pengalaman minimnya soal sentuhan lelaki karena Luhan memang belum pernah berpacaran. Separuh waktunya ia habiskan bersama Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah. Setidaknya aku tak perlu khawatir kau akan kedinginan lagi."

"Uhuk! UHUKK!" Luhan tersedak. Sehun tertawa.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membahasnya." pria itu tertawa kecil sambil menyodorkan sebuah air putih ke hadapan Luhan.

Tapi gadis ini malah meraih gelas lain yang ada diujung meja dan menengguknya sampai habis.

"Ooh...aku tidak tahu kalau kau peminum handal. _Soju _satu gelas penuh itu kau habiskan dengan satu kali _shoot_?"

_Soju?!_

Mata Luhan melebar seketika. Gelas bening ukuran sedang di tangannya itu ia tatap dengan pandangan ngeri. Sudah jelas, dalam beberapa menit dari sekarang, kepalanya akan mulai terasa pening, matanya berkunang-kunang dan ia akan mabuk berat. Luhan tidak pernah cocok dengan _soju _barang seteguk pun.

"Lho, kau mau kemana? Ramennya tidak kau habiskan?"

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Dan kau! Jangan coba-coba untuk menerobos masuk!" ancamnya galak lalu pergi begitu saja.

Kalau ia bersama dengan Chanyeol, Luhan tak perlu setakut ini. Chanyeol jelas tidak akan berbuat macam-macam mau semabuk apapun dirinya. Tapi Sehun? Oh, bahkan ingatan soal bibir manisnya saja masih begitu melekat di kepala Luhan.

Kakinya baru melangkah beberapa meter dari kedai, tapi pening sudah mulai terasa membuyarkan pandangannya menjadi buram. Luhan limbung. Seteguk _soju _saja sudah membuatnya lupa diri, apalagi segelas?!

Saat mencoba kembali melangkah, tangan pucat familiar itu merengkuh bahunya tiba-tiba.

"Aku pernah melihatmu mabuk." katanya.

Luhan tahu kejadian yang dimaksud adalah saat ia dan Chanyeol lembur beberapa malam lalu, hari dimana Luhan teledor dengan meninggalkan kartu 'sakti' hotelnya dibawah _keyboard _komputer.

"Pergilah, Sehun!" hardik Luhan. Tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Setelah mengantarmu masuk ke kamar. Ayo."

Pengaruh alkohol itu sudah setengah melumpuhkan kesadaran Luhan yang akhirnya pasrah melangkah gontai disisi Sehun. Kepalanya bersandar ke bahu tegap Sehun yang kini melingkarkan satu tangan ke pinggang Luhan.

Tidak akan ada yang Luhan ingat selain seraut wajah tampan dan dingin yang menyelimutinya dengan sebuah jaket wol. Jaket yang semalam ia pakai. Setelah itu ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri lagi dengan kepala berat dan tubuh lemas memanas akibat cairan alkohol.

.

.

Luhan bangun dengan kondisi kepala pening. Matanya langsung mengernyit heran pada sosok berambut cokelat gelap yang tidur bergelung didalam kantung tidurnya di lantai. Lantas, ketika sadar dimana dirinya berada, gadis ini langsung membuka _zip _jaket wolnya dan memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya sendiri. _Sweater, _celana, syal, sepatu bahkan tali bra-nya masih melekat sempurna. Luhan juga tidak merasakan sakit, linu, ngilu atau apapun pada daerah kewanitaannya.

Gadis ini terlonjak kaget saat suara gemuruh dan petir terdengar saling bersahutan nyaring di luar. Rupanya badai datang lagi. Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apakah mata Sehun terpejam atau tidak.

Pria itu tertidur. Lelap dan nyenyak.

Meyakinkan diri kalau keadaan sepenuhnya aman, Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring dan mencoba menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi. Mata rusanya sudah terpejam ketika suara gerakan itu terdengar dari arah belakang. Arah punggung Luhan berbaring membelakangi Sehun.

Luhan menutup matanya erat-erat saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Jantungnya mendadak berpacu cepat. Berpura-pura tidur. Khawatir akan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Kau benar-benar tak kuat minum, ya?"

Suara Sehun membekukan tubuh Luhan diatas ranjang. Gadis itu ingin menahan nafas saat hangat nafas Sehun terasa begitu dekat ke wajahnya. Ia yakin sekarang Sehun sedang menatapnya dari sisi ranjang. Tiba-tiba terdengar dengus tawa pelan dari bibir Sehun.

"Coba saja wajahmu selalu damai seperti ini sejak kita bertemu di bandara. Semalam aku yakin, kau pasti tak akan aman, Luhan."

Sekarang Luhan menahan nafas.

"Kau cerewet. Kau berisik. Kau penakut."

Ingin rasanya Luhan menjambak rambut Sehun yang seenaknya mengatai dirinya saat sedang tidur begini.

"Kau mungil. Kau pendek. Kau ceroboh. Kau cengeng. Tapi aku tahu kau perhatian. Dan kaulah yang kucari!"

Darah Luhan membeku seketika.

"Kau membuatku nyaman menjadi diriku. Kau orang pertama yang membuatku tertawa tanpa paksaan. Kau membuatku banyak bicara bahkan sekarang aku bicara pada orang yang sedang tertidur lelap. Kau meninggalkan perasaan aneh dalam waktu beberapa jam aku mengenalmu. Aku tak percaya, tapi ini ternyata terjadi. Kurasa aku mengalami apa yang orang sebut 'cinta pandangan pertama'. Hah, ini konyol!"

Sekuat tenaga Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak menggerakan apapun di tubuhya. Kemudian seolah jantungnya ingin melompat dari dada, usapan hangat mendarat di puncak kepalanya ketika suara teduh itu kembali berujar lirih.

"Kalau saja yang semalam itu kau melakukannya karena sadar, aku benar-benar ingin menciummu lagi." tawa kecilnya berderai.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Luhan. Besok akan kucarikan penginapan lain. Aku tak ingin membuatmu tak nyaman bekerja denganku."

Luhan tahu Sehun sedang bermonolog padanya dan semua kata-kata yang terlontar itu jelas membuatnya terenyuh.

Luhan masih sepenuhnya sadar saat suasana sudah berubah sunyi. Tidak ada lagi monolog, belaian atau hangat nafas Sehun didekatnya. Hanya badai kencang dan gemuruh saja yang terdengar. Ia membuka mata secara perlahan.

Pria itu, yang sorot matanya setajam elang dengan alis mata tegas, rupanya tidak kembali ke tempatnya atau ke balik kantung tidurnya. Sehun masih disana. Membalas tatapan kaku Luhan dalam diam. Wajahnya menempel diatas kasur dan begitu dekat dengan wajah Luhan.

Apa yang Luhan lihat ini sungguh membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Dan apa yang terjadi didalam dadanya justru melebihi badai kencang diluar sana. Luhan bangkit. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang dengan tubuh agak membungkuk ke arah Sehun.

Dari mata, turun ke hari. Itulah yang terjadi diluar perkiraan gadis yang saat ini tengah menggerakan jari jemarinya ke kelopak mata Sehun, perlahan turun menelusuri hidung mancungnya dengan begitu lembut dan berhenti tepat di permukaan bibir tipis yang sangat manis itu.

Waktulah yang membuat semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Namun kini, Sehun yang memulai.

Pria itu menepis halus tangan Luhan dari wajahnya lalu beralih menekan bagian belakang kepala Luhan dan membuat si gadis tanpa sadar mulai memejamkan mata, mempertemukan bibir tipis mereka dalam sebuah pagutan lembut seperti semalam. Apa yang berbeda, kali ini dua-duanya murni berada dalam keadaan super sadar dan tidak sedang melindungi seseorang untuk membuatnya hangat.

Luhan dibuat sibuk. Segera saja tempo ciuman Sehun meningkat lebih cepat dari semalam. Mungkin bagai menemukan candu, Luhan tidak melepaskan bibir bagian bawah Sehun sekalipun ia mencuri oksigen cepat-cepat. Bibir bagian atasnya sendiri sudah terasa membengkak akibat lumatan Sehun.

Lenguhan kecil dari bibir tipis Luhan terdengar bagai melodi merdu bagi Sehun yang tangannya kini menjalar lembut ke dua bongkahan kenyal terbungkus _sweater _rajut itu. Ia memijatnya bergantian, membuat Luhan mau tak mau sedikit menggelinjang geli.

Gadis itu kian bergerak lincah tak nyaman ketika dirasakannya jari-jari panjang si pria mulai menggerayangi bagian dalam tubuhnya. Menyusup ke balik _sweater _rajutnya. Sehun mengusap perut ramping itu, menggelitiki punggungnya dan lama melakukan remasan ringan di salah satu benda kembar yang masih terbungkus bra itu. Luhan sudah memberikan sinyal ingin mengakhiri, tapi Sehun justru mempercepat tempo kecupannya.

Deru nafas yang kian memburu, nafsu semakin tinggi, pijatan berubah menjadi remasan, membutakan akal sehat Sehun hingga tanpa sadar ia mendorong bahu Luhan ke ranjang dan membuat gadis itu terengah kehabisan nafas. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dan dadanya naik turun meraup oksigen dengan rakus. _Sweater _Luhan terangkat sampai batas dada, memperlihatkan sebagian perutnya yang putih mulus.

Raut wajah cantik yang lemas itu justru membuat Sehun kian dibuat mabuk kepayang. Ia merunduk, sedikit menindihkan berat tubuhnya pada dada Luhan. Satu tangannya membelai pipi mulus itu begitu lembut.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" bisiknya.

"Aku percaya padamu." jawab Luhan lirih, cepat, mantap tak ada keraguan.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau percaya pada orang asing sepertiku terlalu cepat, Luhan."

"Kau berjanji akan membuatku tetap aman."

Sehun diam. Luhan terlalu polos. Mana ada laki-laki normal yang bisa tahan melihat seorang gadis cantik begitu menggoda didepannya? Apa Sehun akan menjadi sosok itu?

"Biarpun kita melakukannya dan kelak menjadi sebuah kesalahan?" tanya pria itu.

"Apa yang salah? Aku mendengar semua yang kau ucapkan dan aku pun merasakan hal aneh yang sama. Kau tidak konyol, Sehun. Mencintai bukan kesalahan, kan?"

Raut tegas Sehun tak berubah. Walau demikian, ia masih membelai lembut wajah cantik wanita ini.

"Ya. Aku berjanji kau aman." akhirnya ia berkata mantap.

Sejurus kemudian, tangan 'nakal' itu kembali bergerak menyingkirkan anak rambut liar dari leher jenjang Luhan. Bibir tipisnya mulai menyusuri daging putih itu dengan tempo lambat tapi di titik-titik yang tepat.

"Nghhh..." Luhan akhirnya tak bisa menahan lenguhannya.

"Jangan ditahan, sayang. Suaramu benar-benar merdu..."

Keduanya sempat tertawa pelan bersama dan saling memberikan kecupan basah di bibir lagi.

Sambil mengalungkan kedua tangan ke leher Sehun yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya, Luhan berbisik lirih. Bisikan lembut itu bagai nyanyian malaikat di telinga Sehun.

"Sehun...buat aku hangat."

.

.

Kamar penginapan dengan satu ranjang ini menjadi saksi bagaimana dua insan beda _gender _itu saling berbagi kehangatan di sela badai parah yang terus terjadi semalaman. Jika angin dan gemuruh menyerang alam disertai terpaan hujan deras, Sehun juga masih menyerang setiap senti tubuh polos Luhan dengan sentuhan lembut yang sanggup membuat wanita itu mendesah erotis mengalahkan gemuruh diluar. Ya. Mereka sudah menanggalkan setiap benang yang melekat di tubuh masing-masing ke lantai kayu kamar.

Semuanya seperti terjadi begitu saja. Baik Luhan ataupun Sehun, kedunya bergerak aktif dengan saling balas lumat hingga membuat hawa berubah panas seperti sauna.

Tidak ada yang membuat Sehun ingin menghentikan permainan yang terlanjur tercipta melalui suasana ini. Tidak dengan ranjang kecil berderit itu. Tidak dengan peluh yang sudah membanjir di kening Luhan. Tidak sengan dosa besar yang akan mereka tanggung di kemudian hari. Tidak juga dengan setetes noda merah yang baru saja merembes keluar dari mahkota gadis yang ke'gadisannya' ternyata direnggut oleh Sehun langsung.

"Luhan?" Sehun nampak baru ditampar keras-keras.

Perempuan yang saat itu masih mengatur deru nafasnya diatas ranjang menatapnya sendu. Seulas senyum kemudian tersampir manis dari bibirnya yang basah dan bengkak. Luhan duduk. Ia sempat mendesis nyeri tapi kembali tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Aku percaya padamu."

"Sakitkah?"

"Ngghh.." ia sedikit meringis. "Lanjutkanlah. Tapi kumohon, lakukan selembut mungkin." lirihnya sebelum ia meraih tengkuk Sehun dan menghujaninya dengan sapuan lembut di bibir.

Lampu hijau itu jelas membuat Sehun melanjutkan kegiatan. Satu tangannya ia pakai menangkup dada Luhan dengan dua jari terfokus pada sebuah benda kecil berwarna merah muda. Ketika Sehun menyentuhnya, Luhan mendesah tertahan dan malah bergerak semakin liar. Seolah Sehun berhasil menyentuh semua titik sensitifnya secara sempurna.

Pergumulan itu berlangsung sampai keduanya mencapai kepuasan yang mereka temui bersamaan. Sehun tersenyum melihat bagaimana Luhan tengah terpejam lemas disisinya dengan tubuh penuh peluh hasil kegiatan mereka. Gadis ini bagai tak memiliki tenaga lagi di tubuhnya, membuat Sehun merasa agak bersalah karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Kau lelah?" tanyanya.

"Hmmmhhh..." Luhan mengangguk, belum mau membuka mata. Dada polos itu naik turun.

Sehun lalu menaruh satu tangan ke bawah kepala Luhan untuk dijadikan bantal dan gadis itu bereaksi mendekatkan diri hingga tubuh polos mereka saling bersentuhan lagi. Rengkuhan nyaman Sehun membuat Luhan cepat merasakan kantuk.

"Tidurlah. Besok hari sibuk kita dimulai." kata Sehun.

"Kau sudah membuat kita berdua sibuk sejak kita tiba disini."

Sehun spontan terkekeh mendengar jawaban frontal Luhan barusan. "Maafkan sudah membuatmu selelah ini. Kau begitu menggoda, Luhan. Aku tak tahan."

Gadis itu menepuk dada bidang Sehun cukup keras. "Kau harus ingat janjimu."

"Yang mana?"

"Sehun!" tenaga Luhan tiba-tiba terisi penuh. Mata rusanya berkilat.

Sehun tertawa lebih keras dan merengkuh tubuh polos Luhan semakin erat.

"Kita sudah melakukannya, sayang. Dan kau masih ragu?"

"Aku perempuan. Dan ini yang pertama untukku." lirih Luhan. Suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar seperti orang ketakutan. Tidak lagi nyaring dan lantang.

Menyadari perubahan ini, Sehun mendorong dagu Luhan agar wajahnya mengarah padanya.

"Apa yang kau rasa? Hm?" tanya pria itu lembut. Matanya menatap teduh.

Luhan diam. Ia bingung memikirkan jawaban di kala perasaan takut yang datang tiba-tiba itu tak bisa dipungkiri menghantuinya. Perasaan yang mungkin terlambat untuk disadari. Sekelebat bayangan kedua orang tuanya di Cina dan wajah konyol Chanyeol melintas di kepalanya. Bagaimana janjinya untuk terus bekerja demi membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga, meyakinkan diri pada Chanyeol kalau dia adalah gadis yang menjunjung tinggi nilai sebuah keperawanan, hal yang juga membuat Chanyeol menganggap Luhan berbeda.

Luhan jelas sudah mengkhianati orang-orang ini. Dia baru saja melakukan dosa besar yang sialnya sangat manis untuk dilakukan.

Tapi jawaban yang ia ungkapkan justru membuat Sehun mendaratkan kecupan sayang ke keningnya cukup lama.

"Aku bahagia."

"Aku lebih bahagia." balas Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar akan membuatku aman, kan?"

"Luhan, aku bukan orang yang suka ingar pada janjiku sendiri."

Senyum manis itu mengembang di bibir Luhan.

"Sehun?"

"Hmm..."

"Apa yang kau rasa?"

Sehun juga nampak setengah berpikir. Tak lama ia menjawab lugas. "Aku rasa kau hebat. Mengingat ini adalah pengalaman pertamamu."

"Jadi kau sering melakukannya?!"

Ekspresi terkejut bercampur ketakuan di wajah cantik Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa puas. Pria ini dibuat gemas hingga kembali mendaratkan beberapa kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

"Kau juga yang pertama untukku, sayang."

"Kau menyayangiku?"

"Pertanyaanmu aneh. Lantas untuk apa kita melakukan hal ini? Jelas aku sayang padamu. Apa namanya kalau bukan karena saling menyayangi?!" suara Sehun naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Kita baru saja bercinta. Jadi bukankah artinya kita saling mencintai?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mempertemukan bibirnya kembali dengan bibir Luhan dan menyesapnya cukup lama. Seolah ingin agar pertanyaan itu tertelan di salah satu bibir mereka.

"Sehunnhhmmpp...akuhhmmmppp...lelahhmmpp...hentikammppphhh..." Luhan mencoba melepaskan diri saat pria itu mengerahkan segala emosi dan nafsu yang tiba-tiba bangkit kembali.

Sehun mengontrol dirinya dengan nafas terengah sama seperti Luhan yang kini terlihat ketakutan. Kelakuan Sehun yang kasar tadi jelas mengejutkannya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Ooh! Kumohon, jangan menangis, Luhan. Tak ada yang perlu kau takuti. Sungguh. Percayalah padaku."

Luhan masih terisak. Wajahnya ia tutupi dengan menempelkannya di dada Sehun.

"Sayang, kumohon. Maafkan aku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab apapun kondisimu nanti. Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan."

Remasan kuku-kuku Luhan yang menancap di dada telanjang Sehun membuat pria ini yakin bahwa gadis itu benar-benar khawatir akan nasibnya kelak. Luhan jelas tahu betul resiko apa yang akan menanti masa depannya karena bagaimanapun dia wanita. Dan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan malam ini diluar kendali diri masing-masing. Sudah terlalu terlambat jika mau menyesalinya. Jadi satu-satunya cara bagi Sehun untuk membuat gadis bertubuh polos ini tenang adalah dengan meyakinkan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." katanya.

"Ini bukan kesalahan, kan? Apa yang kulakukan tidak salah, kan?" Gadis itu meringkuk, menempelkan hidungnya ke dada Sehun.

"Hey..." pria itu berucap lembut. "Kau sudah memberiku milikmu yang paling berharga dan aku berjanji akan menjaganya. Pernah dengar mitos kalau cincin yang dipasang di jari manis pengantin wanita cocok di jari kelingking pengantin prianya, maka mereka dikatakan berjodoh?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mendongak lalu mengangguk polos. Kedua matanya basah dan Sehun menghapus sisa air mata itu dengan satu jempol tangannya. Setelahnya ia mengangkat tangan itu ke udara dan memperlihatkan kelima jarinya.

"Kau bisa ambil cincin di jari kelingkingku?"

Gadis itu baru sadar kalau ada benda bundar berwarna perak melingkar sempurna di salah satu jari Sehun. Luhan menarik benda itu keluar.

"Tangan kirimu. Rentangkan" titah Sehun.

Luhan menurut. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sehun memasukkan benda itu tanpa kesulitan hingga batas ujung dan bertengger indah disana. Pas. Sangat cocok di jari manis Luhan yang lentik.

"Kaulah jodohku." katanya lagi sambil menatap wajah Luhan dari samping.

"Sehun..."

"Hmm..."

Gadis itu masih terpana dengan jarinya sendiri.

"Jangan cari penginapan lain."

Pria itu tertawa geli.

"Aku mencintaimu." lanjut Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan. "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakannya."

Pernyataan cinta kedua insan ini seolah menghapus kata dosa atas apa yang sudah mereka perbuat. Ketakutan Luhan lenyap. Biarlah ia menyimpan semua rahasianya dengan Sehun ini sedalam mungkin. Biarkan hatinya yakin kalau ia telah resmi menemukan siapa calon suami idaman yang selama ini ia impikan. Tampan. Mempesona. Penuh gairah. Sempurna.

Sehun. Surganya. Untuk saat ini.

.

.

Paris. _A thousand miles from Seoul._

Seorang wanita berbalut gaun ketat hitam dengan dada rendah itu tengah sibuk menghubungi seseorang. Bibir merah menyalanya bergetar cemas. Jari-jari lentik dengan kuku ber_nail art _yang disimpan diatas pahanya bergerak cepat.

"Yes, honey?" sebuah suara terdengar dari _speaker phone._

"Temui aku di lobi sekarang. Aku ada di apartemenmu!"

"_Oow...apa jadwal datang bulanmu sudah selesai? Kita akan bercinta malam ini?"_

"Cepat turun!"

"_Hahaha..._as your wish, madam."

Tiga menit, sosok pria jangkung bertampang semi blasteran itu muncul dari pintu _lift. _Seolah mengabaikan petugas lobi yang berjaga dan beberapa _security, _ia langsung meraup bibir tipis wanita ini saat mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kris! Ini bukan saatnya! Lepas!"

"_Why? I missed you so bad! _Kau sibuk dengan pemotretan barumu itu! Mentang-mentang aku sedang tak ada _job._" ujar si pria.

"Kris..."

"Hmm? Wajahmu begitu tegang. Perlu kubuat tenang? _In my room, maybe_?" tangan kekarnya membelai halus pipi si wanita.

"KRIS!"

"Ada apa, Byun Baekhyun-ku sayang?"

"Aku hamil."

"..."

"Lima minggu."

"..."

"Katakan sesuatu!"

"_Are you sure?_"

"_Of course! _Hanya kau satu-satunya lelaki yang menanam benih ini di perutku!"

Pria ini mendesah frustasi. Raut galak dan tegas segera terlihat dari kerutan di dahinya.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu berulang kali. Jaga, jaga dan jaga! Kenapa bisa sampai kelepasan begini?! Kau mau menghancurkan karirku?!"

"Kris! Malam itu kau mabuk dan menyerangku gila-gilaan! Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sedang dalam masa subur! Dan jangan egois dengan karirmu saja! Pikirkan aku!"

"_Holy shit!"_

"Apa yang harus kita perbuat?!"

Tak ada jawaban. Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat yang dirasa sangat mendebarkan bagi Baekhyun, wanita yang kini sudah mengeluarkan cairan sebening kristal dari kedua mata ber_eyeliner_nya. Jari-jari lentik itu meremas ujung baju Kris begitu erat sampai tangan putihnya bergetar hebat. Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan.

Dan ketakutan itu berubah nyata ketika suara tegas nan lantang Kris terdengar bagai petir di siang bolong.

"Gugurkan. Atau kita sudahi saja sampai disini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mian panjang lagi dan gatau isinya apaan O,o**

**Mungkin ada yg bakal nganggep sosok Sehun dan Kris itu bad boy dsb. Well...kita biarkan dua pria itu keluar dari jalur baik-baiknya untuk sementara ini *plak***

**Readers makasih banyak sama reviewnya, maaf belum sempet saya balesin..tapi ada beberapa pertanyaan yg mau saya jawab.**

**Saya bukan Kris bias, tapi SEHUN HARD HARD HARD BIAS *nafsu amat* makanya hampir semua FF saya temanya HUNHAN. Tapi saya juga demen banget sama mas jongin mas chanyeol dan mas kris ehehee**

**Soal judul, emang terinspirasi sedikit dari lagunya Meghan Trainor kok. Lagu itu lagu favorit saya, liriknya bener-bener wanita sekali hahahaa..**

**Dan soal chap 1 kemarin, bener apa kata salah satu reader, cara mengembalikan panas tubuh ke orang yg kedinginan emang saling merapatkan kulit tanpa pakaian. Jadi bukan cuma werewolf yg berdarah panas aja, kita juga bisa lho *death glare Jacob-twilight***

**Baiklah, kita bertemu lagi kalo ide cemerlangnya cepat muncul ^^**

**Gomawoyo..Saranghae :***

**I'LL TAKE A DEEP BOW TO EVERY APRECIATIONS WITH NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**ruixi1|Soonil|lala|ulvha|Oh Juna93|farfaridah16|luhannieka|kkamjongiee|lisnana1|luwinaa|Gigi onta|chocheonsa88|WinDeerDoBacon-dkl|NoonaLu|Fa|Silver Lu| |sandrimayy88|secret|Lady Ze|selulu24|kimyori95|hhuunniiee|Ai Rin Lee|withunhan|sehunixx|pcyproperties|llalalala|hanalu93|vivikim406|Meriska-Xi|levy95|selukr|niasw3ty|MyMy|chenma|ohluhaen|Guest|rikha-chan|jolie24|Oh Lu-Yan|niesha sha|keys|ShinJiWoo920202|chiasaran|9394loves|Xiao Lu Han Shadow|deerxiviiv|Ariana Josa|yourie|doremifaseul|kaihunhan|Twosuhobe|dodyoleu|Rly. **

**.**

**.**

_**SEE YOU SOON**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	4. The Secret

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**-HUNHAN STORY-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 3**

**~ The Secret ~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Previous Story**_

"_Kris! Malam itu kau mabuk dan menyerangku gila-gilaan! Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sedang dalam masa subur! Dan jangan egois dengan karirmu saja! Pikirkan aku!" _

"Holy shit!"

"_Apa yang harus kita perbuat?!"_

_Tak ada jawaban. Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat yang dirasa sangat mendebarkan bagi Baekhyun, wanita yang kini sudah mengeluarkan cairan sebening kristal dari kedua mata bereyelinernya. Jari-jari lentik itu meremas ujung baju Kris begitu erat sampai tangan putihnya bergetar hebat. Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan._

_Dan ketakutan itu berubah nyata ketika suara tegas nan lantang Kris terdengar bagai petir di siang bolong._

"_Gugurkan. Atau kita sudahi saja sampai disini."_

.

.

.

"KRIS!"

Ponsel Kris berdering tiba-tiba. Sebuah nomor asing tak ia kenali terpampang dilayar. Tanpa menggubris Baekhyun yang sudah bercucuran air mata, pria ini fokus ke sambungan teleponnya.

"_Terbanglah ke Korea! Aku punya kabar buruk dan kabar baik untukmu." _sapa suara itu tanpa basa-basi.

Kening Kris berkerut dan rahangnya tegas. Ia kenal suara ini. "Kau?"

"_Hm. Aku. Mau pura-pura lupa? Kau pasti tahu alasanku menghubungimu, kan?"_

"..."

"_Betul sekali, Kris. Aku sudah berhasil membalaskan dendamu. Itu kabar baiknya! Kabar buruknya, kau harus segera mempersiapkan apa yang kau janjikan padaku."_

"Aku perlu bukti. Bukan omong kosong belaka." balas Kris.

"_Hahaha...aku tahu. Bukti memang belum aku pegang, aku menghubungimu hanya agar hatimu lega kalau aku benar-benar berhasil mengabulkan apa yang kau minta. Percaya ucapanku. Buktinya akan kubuat secepat mungkin. Saat itu baru akan kuperlihatkan padamu kalau ini bukan omong kosong belaka."_

"Bukti. Itu saja. Tak usah bertele-tele."

"_Baiklah, baiklah! Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti. Bersiaplah untuk penuhi janjimu."_

Mulut Kris masih bungkam.

"_Sampai berjumpa, Kris! Senang berbisnis denganmu."_

Sampai sambungan telepon terputus, _namja _itu tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Kris...ini anakmu! Dia butuh tanggung jawabmu!" suara Baekhyun yang merengek semakin membuat hatinya berkecamuk marah.

"Lenyapkan bayi itu, baru temui aku! Jika tidak, jangan pernah kau berani menghubungiku lagi. Paham?!"

"Kris! KRIS!" Baekhyun menarik-narik paksa sebelah tangan Kris yang berlalu dari hadapannya. Tapi satu hardikan keras itu tak ayal membuat tungkai kakinya melemas seketika.

"Kau kira aku bodoh?! Dengar. Ini bukan yang pertama untukku. Banyak model-model dan wanita lain diluaran sana yang memakai alasan tak bermutu seperti ini untuk meraup keuntungan dariku! Kau juga salah satunya, kan? Hah?! Mengatakan kalau kau hamil anakku? Berniat menghancurkan karirku dan mengambil semua hartaku?!"

Baekhyun tak sanggup berkata-kata. Air matanya mengalir deras mengaburkan jarak pandangnya ke wajah Kris yang murka.

"Mungkin sudah banyak lelaki yang tidur denganmu!"

PLAK!

Tangan mungil Baekhyun memerah seketika saat mendarat di pipi kiri Kris begitu keras. Nafasnya memburu dengan wajah berkilat basah.

"Jaga ucapanmu." desisnya menahan marah.

Dengan rahang mengeras sempurna, Kris menggenggam satu pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sangat erat seolah ingin menghentikan denyut nadi disana. Baekhyun meringis.

"Berani kau keluarkan berita ini ke media, aku akan menjamin hidupmu jauh lebih menyakitkan dari neraka. Dengar itu baik-baik, jalang!"

Kris menghempaskan tangan mungil itu cukup keras sampai membuat Baekhyun yang sudah melemas bergerak mundur beberapa langkah dan limbung hingga kakinya menyerah. Tangisnya kembali pecah tanpa suara. Hatinya sudah terlalu tersayat dalam mengetahui respon lelaki yang beberapa tahun ini hidup bersama dengannya, berbagi cinta dan nafsu itu nyatanya tak mau mengakui janin yang tengah ia kandung. Malah dirinya disebut jalang. Ungkapan yang begitu hina bagi seorang wanita.

Walaupun perempuan bertubuh mungil itu sudah jatuh merosot ke lantai marmer dengan pipi basah dan tubuh lemah tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa pada punggung lebar yang semakin menjauh, Kris sama sekali tidak berbalik. Sedikit pun tak ada rasa iba hinggap di hati pria blasteran ini.

Sampai ia masuk ke dalam elevator dan melihat Baekhyun di papah seorang _security, _pria ini masih teguh memasang wajah tegas dengan kilatan mata berselimut ego.

.

.

"_Chanyeol-ah...kau suka dengan fotoku ini, kan? Aku cantik, kan? Aku pasti bisa menjadi super model seperti di majalah!"_

"_Kau selalu cantik untukku, Baek. Tapi karena bukan aku yang memotretnya, aku kurang suka. Pasti fotografer ini sangat tergiur melihat bahumu. Belahan gaunnya juga terlalu atas!"_

"_Hihihii...Park Chanyeol-ku cemburu! Tampan sekali!"_

"_Jangan pasang _aegyo_! Atau aku akan menerkammu!"_

"_Coba saja! Kau bahkan tidak berani mencium keningku! Kita kan sepasang kekasih, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan melakukan kontak fisik? Tapi memegang tanganku saja kau hanya berani beberapa detik!"_

"_Sekali aku melakukannya, maka seterusnya kita bisa melakukan lebih dan aku tak mau itu terjadi. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu utuh sampai saatnya tiba kau ku sentuh. Wanita itu sangat berharga, Baek. Kalian istimewa."_

"_Tapi kau selalu memeluk Luhan, memegang tangannya-"_

"_Baekhyun-ah...aku satu-satunya orang terdekat Luhan. Kau tahu itu! Jadi tak perlu cemburu. Luhan adalah sahabatku. Selamanya! Dan kau? Kau wanitaku. Satu-satunya."_

"_Haaah...seandainya aku boleh menciummu saat ini, kau sudah ku cium!"_

"_Mau menciumku?"_

"_Dasar lelaki! Manis di bibir saja! Kalau sudah ditawari, mana mau mereka menolak!"_

"_Hahaha...aku hanya becanda, Baekhyun sayang. Sudah, jangan cerewet. Kau ini model. Publik figur. Orang-orang mengenalmu. Apa kata mereka ketika tahu model cantik ini punya hubungan spesial dengan seorang fotografer seperti aku?"_

"_Ck! Itulah kenapa aku tidak suka berpacaran sembunyi-sembunyi. Untuk bertemu denganmu di studio saja aku harus memakai banyak alasan! Aku mau berkencan keluar denganmu, jalan-jalan, pegangan tangan, makan di kafe, ke bios-"_

Cup.

"_Eh?"_

"_Cukup? Jangan cerewet lagi, ya? Kau boleh menciumku sepuas yang kau mau setelah kita menikah."_

"_..."_

"_Baek? Kau tak apa?"_

"_Ba...barusan...kau..."_

"_Aku menciummu. Di bibir. Kenapa? Rasanya aneh ya baru mendapat ciuman dariku?"_

"_Chanyeol-ah..."_

"_Hmm..."_

"_Lagi."_

"_Apa?!"_

"_Lagi."_

"_Wuahahaa...sudah, sudah. Cukup! Inilah yang kutakutkan. Dulu waktu pertama mengenalmu, kau polos sekali seperti Luhan. Lantas, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya para model itu ajarkan padamu, hm?" _

"_Aku bersyukur memilikimu. Kau adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang nantinya ku perbolehkan untuk memilikiku. Seutuhnya, Park Chanyeol. Aku berjanji."_

"_Kau mau menunggu sampai saat itu tiba, kan? Aku juga berjanji akan memenuhi janjimu."_

"_Cha..Chanyeol-ah..dengarkan aku! Ini tidak seperti-"_

"_Kau bercinta? Kalian melakukannya? Disini? Di apartemenmu?! Pantas kau tak pernah mengizinkanku untuk datang!"_

"_Tidak! Bukan seperti itu!"_

"_LANTAS APA YANG MAU KAU JELASKAN PADAKU DENGAN KONDISIMU SEKARANG YANG NYARIS BUGIL DIATAS RANJANG BERSAMA LELAKI YANG BARU SAJA KABUR HANYA MEMAKAI CELANA _BOXER_NYA SAJA?! APA, BAEK?! APA?!"_

"_Chanyeol-ah..."_

"_Rupanya ini yang kau lakukan ketika aku mati-matian menjaga agar dirimu tidak tersentuh lelaki lain bahkan tidak dengan tanganku sendiri, kekasihmu?! Aku bekerja demi bisa menikahimu dan menghidupimu kelak. Kita bahkan berjanji untuk itu. Tapi ini balasanmu? Kau membuatku jijik, Byun Baekhyun!"_

"Please, _Chanyeol...tolong dengarkan aku. Aku diperas... Agensiku ingin aku membayar satu miliyar Won kalau aku tidak mau berpose bugil. Mereka akan mendepakku juga.."_

"_Ho! Kau tidak mau berpose bugil didepan kamera tapi sekarang kau separuh telanjang didepan lelaki?! Menikmati tubuhmu disentuh begitu saja? Hah?!"_

"Please..._"_

"_Kita berakhir."_

"_Chanyeol-ah!"_

"_Cukup sampai disini, Baekhyun!"_

"_Chan-"_

"_HAPUS AIR MATA BUSUKMU ITU! AKU MUAK MELIHATNYA!"_

"_Hhh...hhikkksss...Chanyeol...Chanyeol-ah..._kajima.."

"Lepas! Kau tak pantas mengiba!"

"Jebal...kajima. Kajima! _Aku mencintaimu!_"

"_MINGGIR DARI HADAPANKU!"_

_DUAGH! PRAAAAANG!_

"_AAAAAKHHHH!"_

"_Baek? Baekhyun-ah? BAEKHYUN-AH!"_

"BAEKHYUN-AH!"

PLAK!

Sebuah tepukan keras mendarat ke kening pria yang baru saja terbangun kaget dari atas kursinya.

"Siang bolong begini bisa-bisanya kau bermimpi! Sampai menyebut nama Baekhyun segala. Kau baru mimpi jorok dengan super model itu, ya? Dasar! _Yadong!_"

"Oh? Mimpi?"

"Kau pikir kau sedang apa?! Tertidur disaat jam kerja! Kuadukan pada Sooman _sajangnim _tahu rasa kau, Park Chanyeol!"

"_Mwo?!_ _Andwae, andwae! Jebal! _Yura _noona, andwae!_" Chanyeol merengek pada Yura, seniornya di kantor.

"_Mianhaeyo, noona. _Semalam aku begadang di studio. Para model baru itu sangat awam dengan ekspresi! Aku jadi kerja dua kali!" tambahnya.

Yura hanya mendesah lalu melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Cepat ke ruang _meeting_. Ada rapat siang ini."

"Rapat? Apa jadwal akan berubah lagi? Aku akan seranjang dengan Luhan lagi?!"

"_Ish! _Kau benar-benar mimpi jorok, ya? Tidak ada ranjang disini! Cepat ke ruang _meeting_! Sooman _sajangnim _menunggumu!"

Dengan patuh, Chanyeol mengangguk polos. Mendengar nama bosnya disebut saja ia sudah cukup panik.

"Pastikan kau datang dengan keadaan rapi! Wajahmu berantakan dan penuh keringat, Park Chanyeol. Kelihatannya mimpimu dengan Baekhyun barusan benar-benar hebat!" kata Yura galak kemudian melengos pergi.

Masih mengatur nafas dengan perlahan, Chanyeol mengusap dahinya yang memang sudah di banjiri peluh. Kemeja bagian belakangnya juga basah karena keringat. Sekelebat bayangan mimpi buruk barusan membuat pria ini diam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba hadir di mimpiku?" adalah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol tanpa ia sadari.

"Apa sekarang hidupmu baik-baik saja?" lagi Chanyeol bermonolog.

"_YA, _PARK CHANYEOL!_ PPALIWA!"_

"_NE, NOONA!"_

.

.

"Itu rusak, Luhan. Mau kau otak-atik seperti apapun tak akan menyala."

"Ck! Aku hampa tanpa ponselku! Semua data penting ada disini."

"Berlebihan."

Mata rusa itu segera mendelik tajam pada mata elang yang sudah lebih dulu menyipit karena tawa.

"Kopi?" tawarnya.

Sambil mendengus sebal, perempuan ini tidak menggubris secangkir kopi panas yang baru Sehun sodorkan. Keduanya tengah berteduh di sebuah kafe kecil setelah sore itu mereka baru saja selesai melakukan liputan hari pertama dan langsung diserbu dengan guyuran hujan deras lagi.

Dengan langkah seribu, Luhan lekas mencari tempat berlindung terdekat karena tak mau berakhir basah kuyup dan kedinginan seperti kemarin.

"Kau tak suka kopi?"

"Sedang tidak mau." jawab Luhan ketus.

Sehun mendesah lalu menaruh cangkir kopi itu diatas meja. Melihat wajah Luhan, kekasihnya yang duduk tepat didepannya ini sedari tadi muram, tak ayal membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang kau mau? Hm?"

"Ponselku."

"Ada data penting apa disana? Tugasmu sekarang kan membuat naskah liputan disini. Jadi _file-file _lamamu pasti sudah terselesaikan, bukan?"

Luhan merengut lucu. Bibir merah ranum itu maju beberapa senti. Sebenarnya ia khawatir pada akun _fanfiction _yang beberapa hari ini tidak ia sentuh, tapi karena tak mau ditertawakan oleh Sehun, akhirnya ia malah memberikan jawaban lain.

"Aku rindu Chanyeol!"

"Rindu?"

Luhan mematung. Ia lupa statusnya kini sudah dimiliki oleh seorang pria. "Bu..bukan rindu seperti itu yang kumaksud! Jangan salah paham! Chanyeol kan-"

Tawa renyah Sehun melenyapkan penjelasan Luhan barusan. "Aku tahu siapa Chanyeol untukmu, Luhan." katanya.

"Ini. Pakai ponselku dan hubungi dia. Kalian sudah berhari-hari tidak saling kontak, kan? Mungkin dia juga merindukanmu." kata Sehun lagi sambil menyodorkan benda segi empat berwarna hitam pada Luhan.

Karena sudah terlanjur, Luhan akhirnya meraih ponsel Sehun dalam diam. Pria itu terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan senyum terkulum sambil sesekali menyeruput cairan hitam panas di cangkirnya. Sebenarnya yang membuat Sehun enggan mengalihkan pandangan adalah kondisi Luhan yang agak berantakan. Kekasihnya ini terlihat seksi. Rambut cokelatnya terikat asal di puncak kepala, pipinya memerah kedinginan belum lagi bibir manis itu masih mengerucut imut dan sangat ingin Sehun kecup. Suatu kegiatan yang kini lazim mereka lakukan tiap kali ada kesempatan.

"Oh. Kau habis melakukan panggilan ke luar negeri, ya?" tiba-tiba Luhan bertanya.

"Hm. Teman lamaku."

"Kau punya teman disana?"

Sehun tersenyum lucu. "Kau pikir aku tak punya satu pun teman?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja...kita...kita belum saling mengenal terlalu jauh." Luhan harus memelankan volume suaranya disini.

"Kita belum saling mengenal terlalu jauh, tapi justru sudah melakukan hal paling jauh. Itu maksudmu?"

"Sehun!"

Sehun tergelak tawa. Raut kaget dan malu di wajah Luhan itu membuat perutnya geli. Gadis itu menunduk, merengut marah dan kembali fokus menatap ponselnya yang tak berguna.

"Aku tinggal disana. Sejak kecil, setelah orang tuaku bercerai dan ayahku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan tunggal, ibuku membawaku ke Paris. Dia model, tapi sekarang sudah tidak. Ayahku fotografer dan aku hanya ingin mewujudkan cita-citanya. Sejak dulu dia sangat ingin membangun studio fotonya sendiri."

Luhan mendongakkan kepala ketika kalimat penjelasan itu meluncur mulus tanpa beban dari bibir Sehun. Pria itu sendiri kini tengah menatap semburat jingga yang akhirnya muncul di ujung pantai tepat setelah hujan mereda. Wajah berahang tegas itu terpapar sinarnya dan membuat Luhan terpaksa menelan pujiannya dalam hati. Entahlah. Dia hanya bersyukur bisa bertemu pria impiannya yang dilihat dari segi manapun tetap memiliki ketampanan yang sama.

"Aku baru dalam dunia fotografer walau kamera sudah bukan teman baruku. Ayahku yang mengenalkanku pada kamera. Di Paris, aku banyak memotret objek-objek menarik. Bahkan tak jarang ada yang membayar foto-fotoku yang ku _posting _di akun pribadiku."

"Kau tinggal dengan ibumu?"

"Hm."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak bekerja disana saja? Bukankah Paris adalah pusat mode dunia? Dan ibumu juga dulunya model, kan?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Luhan, tak semudah itu kau mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah negara yang memang menjadi kiblat _fashion _semua orang. Jangan pikir aku tak mencobanya. Sudah ratusan kali dan tetap saja, kemampuanku belum bisa menarik mata para ahli disana. Dan koneksi ibuku sebagai mantan model sudah tak bisa kuandalkan. Dia memang terkenal, pada jamannya. Persaingannya berat!"

"Tapi kau lolos dengan mudah di majalah ini. Bukannya aku sombong, tapi majalah kami adalah majalah paling populer dan terpandang dalam bidang _fashion _di Korea. Aku hanya heran kenapa tak satupun perusahaan di Paris mau menerimamu. Aku sudah melihat hasil fotomu hari ini. Dan seperti apa kata Chanyeol, kau berbakat!"

"Entahlah. Mungkin bisa kukatakan kalau keberuntunganku ini sepenuhnya karena...takdir? Takdir yang tanpa sengaja membawaku padamu?"

Pipi Luhan memanas seketika. Bahkan di sela obrolan mereka yang serius ini, pria itu masih bisa merayunya secara sempurna. Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat Luhan menunduk malu lagi didepannya. Tanpa banyak diam, ia menyentuh dagu itu dan mempertemukan mata mereka.

"Mau ke pantai?" tanyanya lembut.

Senyuman manis Luhan adalah jawaban tanpa kata.

Sebelum melangkah pergi, Sehun berlutut didepan Luhan dan melipat celana _jeans _wanita itu sampai batas betis lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada celananya sendiri. Keduanya lantas berjalan sambil bertelanjang kaki diatas pasir putih yang basah karena hujan. Angin berdesir nyaman menyapa tubuh Luhan yang terbalut jaket tebal milik Sehun saat ia berdiri tepat di batas pantai. Sesekali air laut mengenai ujung kakinya.

"Ooooh...beruntungnya aku! Liputan hari ini berakhir cepat dan aku bisa menikmati momen sejuta pesona ini!" ujar Luhan ceria.

Dia berdiri beberapa langkah lebih depan dari Sehun yang saat ini tengah mengatur _tripod _dan kameranya diatas pasir. Wajahnya serius ketika matanya menyesuaikan _angle _kamera yang menyala. Ada siluet tubuh Luhan masuk ke dalam layar dan membuat senyum Sehun mengembang. Wanita itu tengah merentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar dengan kepala menengadah.

Satu yang membuat Sehun nyaman adalah sikap apa adanya Luhan. Wanita itu tidak memperlihatkan sedikitpun rasa canggung padanya. Sehun kira, setelah mereka melakukan malam panas itu, Luhan akan bersikap malu atau mungkin malah bertindak agresif keluar dari sifatnya yang biasa. Namun yang terjadi, Luhan tetaplah Luhan. Sekalipun mereka kini resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukan hanya _partner _kerja saja, dia tetap cerewet, galak dan profesional dalam bekerja.

"Sehun?" Luhan agak terperanjat saat Sehun berdiri disisinya dan melepas gulungan rambut yang acak-acakan itu.

"Kau juga cantik kalau rambutmu tergerai." katanya.

Sehun lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, membuat tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. Dengan kedua tangan, ia melepaskan jaket tebal itu dari tubuh Luhan dan menaruhnya diatas pasir. Rambut panjang Luhan terbang searah kemana angin berhembus dan sedikit menghalangi wajahnya. Jadi ia tidak tahu kalau Sehun sudah mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri dan baru sadar ketika sesuatu mengenai cuping hidungnya. Itu hidung Sehun.

"Se..Sehun?"

"Kau selalu menggemaskan kalau gugup."

"Apa yang-"

Kata-kata Luhan tenggelam tepat ketika telinganya mendengar suara familiar dari samping. Tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak karena Sehun baru saja mengunci bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut dengan kedua tangan melingkar manis di pinggang ramping Luhan. Suara itu terus terdengar beberapa kali dalam tempo cepat dan membuat Luhan melirik sekilas.

Disana, tepat diatas pasir putih yang basah, kamera Sehun bertengger manis berkedip menyala. Rupanya pria ini sengaja mengabadikan momen romantis mereka berdua dalam sebuah potret siluet.

Kamera sudah berhenti membidik dan tidak lagi berkedip menyala. Ketika itu pula Sehun sudah berhenti melumat bibir Luhan dan melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Hanya itu?" perempuan itu bertanya.

"Hm?"

"Kau melakukan ini hanya untuk objek kameramu?"

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya beberapa senti. Raut polos nan kecewa itu terpampang jelas di wajah cantik Luhan yang menatapnya sendu.

"Bayanganmu begitu indah, Luhan." ucap Sehun lirih.

"Kalau begitu cium saja bayanganku!" Luhan marah. Ia bergegas melepaskan diri tapi Sehun justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepas! Aku tidak suka kau manfaatkan jadi modelmu!" serunya. Luhan tidak terima kalau Sehun mencumbunya tadi hanya untuk mendapatkan momen bagus di kamera saja. itu artinya Sehun tidak melakukannya dengan hati.

"LEPASKAN, SEHUN!" ia meraung.

Secara refleks Sehun melepaskan pelukan eratnya seketika. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Luhan berlalu dengan wajah merah padam menahan kesal menuju ke penginapan. Ia mantap melangkah lurus meninggalkan sosok gagah itu dibelakang.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Luhan adalah wanita. Ia bisa saja luluh jika saat ini Sehun menyusulnya, menarik tangannya, memeluknya kembali dan mengecupnya lembut. Luhan mengharapkan itu terjadi dan sayangnya, Sehun juga tetaplah Sehun.

"Dasar! Masih saja tidak peka! Harusnya dia menyusulku, kan?!" rutuk Luhan diam-diam.

Kakinya sampai didepan bangunan lusuh dan kecil tempatnya bermalam itu. Ketika hendak membuka pintu masuk, seseorang mengangkat tubuh Luhan ke salah satu bahunya persis seperti seorang kuli pembawa karung beras.

"_YA! _TURUNKAN AKU! OH SEHUN!"

Sehun mengabaikan jerit heboh Luhan maupun tatapan aneh si penjaga penginapan. Ia terus melangkah santai menaiki undakan tangga lalu masuk ke dalam kamar dan menurunkan Luhan diatas ranjang yang masih berantakan sisa pergumulan pertama mereka semalam.

"Duduk diam disini, nona manis. Aku mau mandi dulu. Dan selagi menungguku kembali, lakukanlah tugasmu sebagai _partner_mu. Kau belum menulis apapun untuk naskah hari ini, kan? Nah! Aku sudah memilih beberapa foto disana, jadi silakan rangkai katamu sebaik mungkin. Baru setelah itu kita lanjutkan yang tadi."

Cup.

Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar, Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan sekali lalu keluar kamar dengan gaya santainya yang khas. Luhan dibuat bengong. Satu sisi ia takjub dan kesal melihat kelakuan kekasih barunya ini, tapi disisi lain ia juga membenarkan ucapan Sehun kalau dirinya sama sekali belum membuat naskah apapun mengingat tugasnya disini adalah melaporkan setiap detail liputan per harinya.

Jadi dengan setengah hati, Luhan membuka tas Sehun dimana _notes _dan pulpen kesayangannya ia titipkan disana. Walau suka menulis dan bekerja di bidang yang sama, Luhan tidak pernah membeli sebuah laptop. Chanyeol sudah menyuruhnya untuk menabung, tapi gadis ini bersikeras hanya ingin memakai komputer kantor. Toh itu adalah fasilitas yang ia dapatkan, jadi untuk apa membeli laptop?

Teman setianya jika harus meliput diluar kantor (selain Chanyeol, tentu) adalah buku catatan serta sebuah bolpoin. Sudah. Cukup. Dan Luhan puas. Tangannya tetap akan mengukir rangkaian kata yang sama sempurnanya. Ia sudah larut dalam tulisannya sendiri sampai tidak sadar sosok itu sudah kembali ke kamar.

Baru ketika wangi sabun dan sebuah usapan dingin menyapa puncak kepalanya, Luhan mendongak. Perempuan ini spontan memekik sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Sehun! Tidak bisakah kau memakai bajumu dulu di kamar mandi?" tanyanya.

Sehun memang datang dengan dada telanjang dan handuk putih tersampir menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah.

"Kau bahkan sudah melihat yang lebih dari ini semalam." balas Sehun.

Dengan segera, buku catatan itu melayang dari tangan Luhan ke dadanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Putar badanmu." Titahnya sambil tertawa geli.

Luhan menurut. Lima detik kemudian, Sehun berujar lagi.

"Sudah."

"Awas kalau melakukannya lagi! Aku tidak akan membukakan pintu!"

"Kau malu rupanya. Tapi kenapa semalam-"

"Jangan bahas apapun lagi soal semalam! Kau menyebalkan!"

Dari rona merah padam di wajah Luhan, Sehun mengetahui satu hal. Kenapa Luhan tetap bersikap seperti biasa karena itu adalah cara yang ia gunakan untuk mengusir rasa malu sekaligus mengecohkan Sehun agar tidak teringat akan apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Luhan tidak tahu kalau kelakuannya ini justru membuat Sehun semakin dibuat gemas olehnya.

"Hari ini kau marah-marah terus padaku. Mau datang bulan, ya?"

"Sudah tahu malah bertanya!"

"Aaaah...jadi benar. Kalau begitu kita tidak bisa melakukannya lagi."

"Oh Sehun!"

Tawa renyah berderai dari kerongkongan Sehun. Ia sudah mengambil tempat di sebelah Luhan yang duduk bersila ditepi ranjang.

"Ini. Lanjutkanlah pekerjaanmu. Aku tak akan mengganggu." Sehun berujar sambil memberikan buku catatan Luhan kembali.

Ia merengut meraihnya lalu putar balik dan tidak lagi mempedulikan Sehun yang naik ke atas ranjang. Sambil berbaring nyaman dengan kepala berada tepat di sebelah pinggangnya, Sehun memejamkan mata lalu melingkarkan satu tangan ke perut Luhan yang bergidik geli tiba-tiba.

"Kau bilang kau tak akan menggangguku!"

Sehun tersenyum lalu melepaskan tangannya. Luhan mendelik sekilas untuk meyakini kalau kali ini Sehun akan tetap diam. Sepuluh detik pria itu tidak melakukan apapun, Luhan lantas kembali berkutat dengan bolpoin dan mengukir serangkaian kata.

Namun, belum sampai satu menit ia menulis, fokusnya terpecah ketika dirasa bagian belakang kemejanya tersingkap dan sebuah benda basah serta lembab mendarat di pinggangnya.

"Sehun! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Luhan berseru nyaring saat menoleh dan melihat pria yang ia kira sudah tertidur itu nyatanya tengah menyesap kulit pinggang rampingnya.

Sehun mendongak, membuat Luhan sadar ada bekas merah menghiasi kulit putihnya.

"Tak usah pedulikan aku. Kalau kau tidak melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, itu artinya kau tidak bisa fokus."

"Bagaimana aku bisa fokus kalau kau seperti ini? Mengganggu saja!"

Senyum jahil itu tersampir di wajah tampan Sehun saat ia kembali mengecup pinggang kekasihnya.

"Kapan tamu bulananmu datang, Lu?"

"Untuk apa kau tahu?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia malah mengecup pinggang Luhan lagi.

"Beberapa hari lagi. Aku sudah masuk dalam tanggalannya." Luhan menjawab dengan wajah tersipu.

Senyum puas merekah di bibir Sehun seolah ia baru saja menyiratkan adanya sebuah kesempatan emas. Bahkan kegembiraannya ini ia lampiaskan dengan satu tangan yang tadi sempat melingkar di perut Luhan bergerak lebih berani menyusup masuk ke balik kemejanya dan menyusuri perut mulus itu sampai batas dada.

"Hun-aaah..." Luhan setengah protes setengah mendesah.

"Hmm? Apa sayang?"

"Sehunnnhhh..."

"Kau mau aku berhenti, atau mau kulanjutkan?"

Bolpoin Luhan jatuh dari tangannya yang melemas tak bertenaga karena ulah jari Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam bra dan mengelus benda bundar kecil disana. Tak ayal pemiliknya kini bergerak makin tak nyaman.

"Cukuphh! Hentikanhhh!" Luhan terengah. Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Sehun menatap penuh tanya.

"Aku mau mandi." kata Luhan.

Pria itu tersenyum ambigu dan mengangguk. Kemudian dengan santai ia berkata, "Aku menunggumu. Disini."

Luhan keluar kamar dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya lagi ia bercumbu dengan Sehun, tapi tetap saja semua perlakuan itu baru bagi Luhan. Belum lagi kata-kata yang ia dengar barusan. Sehun jelas memberikan kode kalau ia ingin melakukannya lagi malam ini. Malam ketiga mereka bersama.

Perlu waktu lama dari biasanya untuk Luhan habiskan didalam kamar mandi. Entahlah, ia juga tidak sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini ternyata mirip dengan seorang pengantin wanita yang hendak menyambut malam pertamanya. Luhan menggosokan badan dengan banyak sabun berkali-kali, menaruh _shampo _dengan wangi stroberi ke rambut cokelatnya dan keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan baju tidur terusan sampai paha dengan _hot pans _hitam didalamnya.

Kini benda yang berdenyut dibalik dadanya itu seperti melompat tak karuan. Degupnya bahkan bisa Luhan dengar sendiri. Knop pintu sudah ia putar dan nafas sudah ia tahan. Luhan masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu baru berbalik menatap Sehun yang berbaring nyaman dengan mata terpejam masih di posisinya tadi. Luhan menatap kecewa sekaligus malu karena jujur, didalam hatinya ia sudah mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

Sambil melangkah ke sudut ruangan untuk menggantung handuk di paku, Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tapi berhubung letak paku itu tinggi, wanita ini perlu berjinjit dan meloncat berulang kali. Sebenarnya ada paku lain yang jauh lebih rendah, hanya saja paku itu sudah dipakai untuk menggantung handuk milik Sehun.

"Ck! Kenapa aku begitu pendek, sih?!" gerutunya.

"Karena untuk itulah aku diciptakan."

"Kyaaa!"

"Jangan menjerit. Cepat gantung handukmu."

Luhan terperangah. Sehun yang ia kira tertidur pulas itu tahu-tahu sudah berdiri mengangkat pahanya dari belakang. Dengan cepat ia gantungkan handuk lembab itu ke paku.

"Sudah. Turunkan aku."

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya pada paha Luhan dan secara perlahan tubuh mungil itu turun ke bawah. Tapi belum sampai kaki Luhan mencapai lantai, Sehun mengencangkan pelukan itu lagi ke perutnya.

"Sehun! Turunkan aku!" pintanya lagi.

Telinga Sehun seperti tuli. Pria ini malah membawa Luhan ke atas ranjang, sama-sama menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua kesana dalam posisi Luhan memunggunginya.

"Bukankah kita akan melanjutkan yang tadi tertunda?" ia bertanya.

"Me..me..melanjutkan apa? Tidak ada yang sedang kita lakukan, kan?" tanya Luhan gelagapan.

"Oh ya? Tadi kan kau sedang menulis naskah. Tidak ingin kau lanjutkan? Atau kau mengharapkan kelanjutan yang lain? Hm?"

"A..aku mau menulis! Naskahnya belum selesai!" tiba-tiba saja Luhan melompat keluar dari kasur lalu beralih meraih buku catatan dan bolpoinnya kembali.

Ia duduk di pjok ruangan dengan kepala tertunduk, menolak menatap Sehun yang kini tengah tersenyum jahil kearahnya. Luhan berusaha fokus mati-matian demi menyingkirkan memori soal sentuhan Sehun yang memang tengah ia pikirkan sejak tadi. Bisa-bisanya dalam waktu sekejap saja ia mengenal pria ini, otaknya sudah diracuni oleh pikiran-pikiran kotor.

Naskah untuk liputan hari itu sudah sembilan puluh persen dikerjakan, leher Luhan juga sudah pegal karena terus menunduk. Begitu selesai, ia menengadahkan kepala untuk meregangkan otot-otot yang tegang. Saat itu matanya melihat Sehun tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang dan melakukan sesuatu dengan beberapa kamera yang ia atur diatas meja nakas.

Selain kamera inventaris kantor yang biasa ia pakai, ada kamera lain berwarna biru metalik dengan bentuk berbeda. Itu _handycam _dan modelnya adalah model lama bercorak unik.

"Untuk apa _handycam _itu?"

Sehun menoleh sekilas. "Milik ayahku. Gaji pertamanya sebagai fotografer dulu ia belikan untuk _handycam _ini. Sayang sudah rusak."

"Rusak? Lalu kenapa kau membawanya?" tanya Luhan lagi. Ia mendekat dan duduk di belakang Sehun, di sisi ranjang yang berlawanan.

"Aku selalu membawa ini kemanapun. Satu-satunya peninggalan ayahku."

Secara refleks, tangan kanan Luhan terulur mengelus lembut punggung lebar itu dengan senyuman simpati. Ia bisa melihat raut sendu bercampur rindu di wajah kekasihnya yang tampan. Sehun lantas meraih tangan yang merambat naik ke pundaknya itu dalam genggaman lalu mengecupnya.

"Naskahmu sudah selesai?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Bagus. Kau memang _script writer _handal! Kemarikan buku dan pulpenmu." pinta Sehun.

Luhan menurut dan memberikan dua benda kesayangannya itu yang langsung ditaruh Sehun tepat didepan kamera yang layarnya membentang kesamping.

"Aku kenal kamera ini. Waktu Chanyeol terobsesi menjadi fotografer saat kuliah dulu, dia selalu mengidam-idamkannya."

"Dia senang merekam video juga?"

"Hm. Foto, video, apapun yang berhubungan dengan kamera dia suka. Tapi karena dulu kamera ayahmu ini adalah salah satu dari beberapa jenis kamera unik dan harganya cukup mahal, Chanyeol hanya bisa memandanginya dari kaca toko saja. Yah, orang unik memang cocok dengan segala yang unik, bukan?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum kecil.

Sehun putar badan. Ia bergeser beberapa meter sampai dadanya menempel ke punggung Luhan yang masih menjuntaikan kakinya ke lantai. Mengikuti Luhan, Sehun juga membiarkan kaki panjangnya menyentuh lantai agar bisa memeluk tubuh mungil ini begitu intens. Dua tangannya melingkar otomatis ke perut ramping Luhan dan kepalanya sudah bertengger di bahu kiri wanita yang tengah mengulum senyum. Sejujurnya Luhan masih mengatur nafas sesak yang tiba-tiba terasa menyesak di dada.

"Lu..." Sehun berucap lirih.

"Hm..."

"Kau wangi."

Luhan mendengus, menyamarkan kegugupannya. "Jelas saja! Aku kan baru saja mandi."

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau nanti kau harus berkeringat lagi?"

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Sehun terkikik geli melihat bagaimana reaksi Luhan barusan. Sebelum memberikan penjelasan, pria ini menyesap aroma stroberi dari rambut panjangnya yang tergerai lembab di bahu sempit itu. Sedikit menyingkirkan helaian cokelat itu dari sana, Sehun menggunakan cuping hidungnya agar bisa melesak masuk ke ceruk leher jenjang mulus tanpa cela milik Luhan baru kemudian mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut tak berbekas.

"Sebelum tamu bulananmu datang, bolehkah kita melakukannya lagi malam ini? Hmm?" bisiknya seduktif.

Luhan menegang. Inilah yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan. Pikiran kotor yang menghantuinya dan sama sekali tidak membuatnya terbebani. Wanita itu tak menjawab melainkan menaruh tangannya ke tangan Sehun yang masih bertengger erat di perut rampingnya. Sambil menggigit bibir bawah, Luhan meremas tangan itu cukup kuat.

"Lu?" pria itu bertanya heran.

"Bu-bukankah...kita perlu..pem..pemanasan dulu?"

Lagi Sehun terkekeh. Kali ini lebih keras dan membuat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hey, jangan marah begitu. Kau benar-benar lucu!" rayu Sehun.

Luhan mendelik sebal saat Sehun mengecup bahunya.

"Mau mulai darimana, sayang? Aku siap." ujarnya lagi.

Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau saat ini Luhan tengah menahan senyum bahagianya dalam diam. Ia membiarkan Sehun menyesap lehernya selagi menunggunya mengutarakan jawaban. Betapa setiap sentuhan Sehun mampu memabukkannya melebihi segelas _soju. _Betapa Luhan kian dibuat haus akan sentuhan lembut pria tampan calon suami yang ia idamkan itu. Sehun telah menjadi candunya. Sehunlah surganya sekarang.

Dan demi mengutarakan semua perasaan cinta tak terlukiskan ini, Luhan menolehkan kepalanya perlahan dan membuat kecupan Sehun dilehernya terlepas. Dua insan di mabuk nafsu ini saling bertukar tatap cukup lama.

Sehun tak butuh jawaban kata. Dari sorot mata rusa teduh itu ia bisa tahu apa yang gadisnya mau. Mata cantik yang perlahan turun dan terus mengamati-dengan nafas tertahan-ke arah bibir tipis milik Sehun yang walau mengerti maksudnya, tidak juga bergerak lebih dulu. Pria itu sengaja membiarkan Luhan bergerak atas keinginannya seperti malam pertama mereka di penginapan ini.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa detik terdiam, Luhan memutar bahunya sedikit, memiringkan kepala dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan mata. Sehun tersenyum lebar menyambut sapuan hangat itu lagi ke bibirnya. Membiarkan Luhan sendiri yang mengatur tempo ciumannya kali ini.

Sehun akui dia kewalahan. Emosi bercampur nafsu dari perempuan dipelukannya ini semakin berpacu tanpa ia duga. Luhan sangat cepat menguasai permainan. Tahu-tahu jari-jari lentik itu menuntun kedua tangan Sehun agar bergerak membantunya melepaskan kaos terusan yang tengah ia pakai, sedang Luhan sendiri berusaha melepas kaos Sehun.

Dalam waktu singkat keduanya sudah sama-sama berada diatas ranjang dengan Luhan menduduki perut berotot Sehun. Mereka dalam keadaan _topless _dan Sehun baru akan beraksi lagi tepat ketika Luhan berujar keheranan dengan mata menatap ke sisi ranjang.

"Sehun, lampu kamera ayahmu menyala." katanya, baru menyadari bahwa lampu kecil di sisi badan _handycam _itu menyala merah.

"Abaikan saja. Kameranya rusak dan lampunya memang sering menyala tiba-tiba."

Luhan masih diam memperhatikan. Kadang, lampu itu memang berkedip-kedip dan tak jarang terus menyala.

"Kau mau diam saja disana?" pertanyaan Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya.

Wanita itu menoleh lalu tersenyum manis membuat gejolak yang tadinya tertunda seketika bangkit kembali. Sehun segera membalikkan keadaan dengan membuat Luhan berbaring di bawahnya. Dan malam itu, desahan serta lenguhan yang terdiri dari sahutan nama masing-masing terdengar memenuhi setiap sudut kamar yang memanas.

.

.

Kerongkongan yang kering membuat Sehun terjaga dari tidurnya. Beberapa jam lalu ia dan Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan panas mereka dan wanita manis ini langsung tertidur lelap dalam dekapannya. Sebelum bangkit, dengan hati-hati Sehun melepaskan lengan Luhan dari atas perutnya tanpa menimbulkan sedikitpun suara.

Ia lantas memakai celana pendeknya kembali lalu berjalan ke sudut ruangan tempat ranselnya berada untuk mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral. Sehun mereguk rakus air dari botol itu sampai menetes ke dagu dan dada telanjangnya. Setelahnya puas minum, pria ini meraih ponsel lalu melangkah ke sisi ranjang.

Ia berdiri cukup lama karena fokus pada layar ponselnya sendiri. Jempolnya bergerak cepat mencari satu kontak nama disana dan setelah menemukannya, Sehun menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

"_Apa lagi? Sudah kubilang. Hubungi aku kalau kau punya buktinya!" _sahut suara diseberang beberapa detik kemudian.

"Hahaha...bergembiralah, kawan! Buktinya sudah ku kantongi. Kapan kau akan kemari? Aku tak sabar ingin memperlihatkannya padamu."

"_Kau serius?! Kau benar-benar melakukannya?!"_

"Aku memang lupa tidak merekamnya di saat pertama kali aku melakukannya, tapi malam ini...semuanya lengkap. Kau tinggal menikmati pembalasan dendammu."

"Great!" kata suara diseberang.

"Jadi...kita tetap pada perjanjian, bukan? Karena aku tak mau bertanggung jawab pada gadis tak berdosa ini. Dia begitu polos, Kris! Aku bahkan tak sanggup mengetahui nasibnya kelak. Dosa apa yang sudah dia perbuat sampai kau setega ini padanya?"

"_Hahaha...kau ini pengecut! Sudah melakukan sebuah kejahatan masih saja punya rasa kasihan dan memikirkan dosa. Kalau kau brengsek, tetaplah menjadi brengsek! Aku baru bisa terbang ke Korea bulan depan. Ada sedikit masalah disini. Selagi menungguku, nikmatilah waktumu dengannya. Dia cantik, kan?"_

"_Beautiful. _Kalau saja aku benar-benar tahu apa itu cinta, mungkin aku sudah mencintainya. Ah, yang jelas aku sudah menodai kamera ayahku!"

"Easy man! _Sebentar lagi kau akan mewujudkan mimpi ayahmu yang tertunda, bukan?"_

Sehun hanya tertawa lalu memutus sambungan telepon internasional itu dengan senyum puas. Senyuman lebar yang kontan melambung lebar saat melihat kamera model lama di meja nakas itu masih menyala sempurna dan merekam setiap kejadian yang ia lakukan malam ini dalam _angle _terbaiknya. Kamera peninggalan sang ayah tercinta.

Sehun memeriksa hasilnya. Sempurna. Bagaimana aksi Luhan dari awal ia duduk di belakangnya, mencumbunya, raut merah padam malu-malu itu juga tak luput dari bidikan kamera. Luhan memuaskan malam ini. Tapi hasil gambar di _handycam _itu jauh lebih memuaskannya. Sehun menekan tombol _off_ lalu duduk disebelah Luhan yang tertidur pulas.

Tangannya membelai lembut tubuh polos tak berselimut itu hingga membuat Luhan bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya. Wanita itu putar posisi menghadap ke arah Sehun. Ia masih tertidur pulas dengan dua tangannya ditaruh dibawah kepala menutupi bongkahan dada yang penuh dengan tanda merah agak keunguan hasil perbuatan Sehun. Wajah damainya tanpa sengaja membuat Sehun tergerak untuk membelainya.

"Kau benar-benar cantik. Aku minta maaf, Luhan. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Terima kasih." lirihnya lalu mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir ranum Luhan yang agak membuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan timpuk Sehun. Jangan timpuk Kris. Dan jangan juga timpuk saya!**

***kabuuurrr***

**Readers, saya harap kalian ga protes sama alur cerita ini yang entah cepat entah lambat dan entah berantakan. Yang jelas, saya cuma berharap kalian semua nerima ceritanya dengan hati lapang apapun yang terjadi di ff ini..**

**But don't worry, I promise this one would be a happy ending story with their official couple!**

**Karena aku juga ga suka cerita sad ending hahaha...**

**Tunggu proses dan keep reading n review yaaa~**

**ChanBaeknya mulai muncul minggu depan oke? Bersabar ^^**

**So, thankyou kalian atas semua supportnya!**

**.**

**.**

_**I RESPECTING SOMEONE WHO RESPECT TO ME**_

_**SEE YOU SOON**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	5. Broken Vow

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**-HUNHAN STORY-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 4**

**~ Broken Vow ~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Previous Story**_

_Sehun memeriksa hasilnya. Sempurna. Bagaimana aksi Luhan dari awal ia duduk di belakangnya, mencumbunya, raut merah padam malu-malu itu juga tak luput dari bidikan kamera. Luhan memuaskan malam ini. Tapi hasil gambar di _handycam_ itu jauh lebih memuaskannya. Sehun menekan tombol _off _lalu duduk disebelah Luhan yang tertidur pulas. _

_Tangannya membelai lembut tubuh polos tak berselimut itu hingga membuat Luhan bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya. Wanita itu putar posisi menghadap ke arah Sehun. Ia masih tertidur pulas dengan dua tangannya ditaruh dibawah kepala menutupi bongkahan dada yang penuh dengan tanda merah agak keunguan hasil perbuatan Sehun. Wajah damainya tanpa sengaja membuat Sehun tergerak untuk membelainya._

"_Kau benar-benar cantik. Aku minta maaf, Luhan. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Terima kasih." lirihnya lalu mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir ranum Luhan yang agak membuka._

.

.

.

Ponsel hitam persegi panjang itu sedikit bergetar di tangan pucat Luhan. Ia memandangi deretan angka dilayar dengan nafas pendek-pendek.

"Ada yang aneh dengan ponselku?" suara Sehun membuat wanita ini terlonjak.

Luhan menoleh mendapati kekasih tampannya itu baru saja selesai mandi. Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Jeju dan keduanya tengah bersiap terbang kembali ke Seoul.

"Lu?" tanya Sehun lagi melihat rona pucat di wajah Luhan semakin jelas tersirat.

"Aku pernah bilang padamu, kan...kalau aku sudah masuk dalam tanggalan bulananku?" lirihnya tanpa mau menatap mata Sehun.

"Ya. Beberapa hari lalu kau mengatakannya."

"Dan kita tetap melakukannya." lirih Luhan.

Sehun mendekat. Dengan keadaan dada telanjang dan handuk putih tersampir di pinggang, pria ini duduk disamping Luhan lalu bertanya heran dengan nada serius. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Sehun..." bibir Luhan sedikit bergetar.

Kening Sehun kini berkerut. Matanya sedikit melirik ke layar ponsel dan melihat Luhan tengah membuka aplikasi kalender disana.

"Kalau dalam bulan ini aku tidak datang bulan, kemungkinan besar aku hamil anakmu...dan ini sudah tiga hari lewat dari tanggal yang biasa." lanjut Luhan dalam bisikan.

Wajah Sehun datar sedatar-datarnya. Tentu hal ini membuat Luhan panik melihat reaksi pria yang belum memiliki ikatan resmi dengannya ini sangat biasa. Luhan takut Sehun terlalu _shock _sampai bingung harus berucap apa.

"Harusnya aku ingat! Tapi aku benar-benar lupa dengan ini! Dan.. dan kita tetap melakukannya!" pekik Luhan menahan tangis.

"Baru tiga hari, kan?"

Luhan mendongak cepat.

"Maksudku...kita tunggu sampai akhir bulan. Jika memang kau tidak mendapatkan 'bulananmu', aku harus kembali mengingatkan kalau dulu aku juga pernah bilang akan tetap membuatmu aman. Kau tidak lupa akan itu, kan?"

Luhan bahkan tak bisa tersenyum. Ia terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan terburuk jika seandainya ia dinobatkan menjadi ibu muda. Luhan belum siap. Kini semuanya terlihat menakutkan baginya. Bahkan semua janji manis Sehun pun mulai meragukan. Apakah pria yang baru menjadi kekasihnya ini bena-benar tulus? Akankah ia diterima dengan hati lapang oleh ayah dan ibunya di Cina ataukah Chanyeol akan tetap menjadikannya seorang sahabat? Luhan tidak tahu. Dan ia pun tidak mau membayangkan.

Ketakutan ini memang tersirat jelas dari wajah cantik Luhan, tapi sayangnya tidak dirasakan oleh pria yang saat ini terpaksa mengulum senyum kemenangan di balik wajah dinginnya. Dengan lembut Sehun malah meraih wajah Luhan mendekat, lalu menghapus setetes cairan bening yang hendak keluar dari kedua mata rusa itu dan mengecup singkat bibir merahnya.

'_Kris. Kalau sampai dia hamil anakku, maka aku akan meminta bonus _double _darimu!'_

"Jangan menangis. Aku berjanji padamu, Luhan. Kau percaya padaku, kan?" tanyanya dengan pandai mengatur intonasi suara tetap lembut.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia malah beringsut menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada telanjang Sehun sambil melingkarkan kedua lengan ke pinggangnya. Desah nafas yang terasa semakin berat itu berhembus hangat ke kulit Sehun yang tangannya terulur membelai halus surai panjang Luhan.

"Jangan pergi dariku. Jangan tinggalkan aku." lirih wanita itu penuh rasa khawatir.

Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan sekali lalu berkata. "Tak akan. Walau aku hanya _partner_mu selama sebulan, kita akan selalu bersama. Percayalah padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu, Sehun. Aku mencintaimu."

"Luhan..." ujar Sehun lambat. "...terima kasih." lanjutnya.

Jelas Luhan tidak tahu apa makna dibalik kata terima kasih ini. Ia hanya mengira kalau Sehun baru saja berterima kasih atas kepercayaan yang ia berikan padanya. Luhan harus mengakui kalau kini ia bergantung pada Sehun. Lelaki yang pertama kali menyentuhnya sampai titik terdalam sebagai seorang wanita. Sebagian rasa takutnya hilang hanya dari janji yang Sehun ucapkan, dari setiap sentuhan lembut yang ia usapkan dan dari teduh mata elang itu menatapnya penuh keyakinan. Luhan dibutakan oleh ambisi dan cinta pertamanya.

.

.

Lenguhan panjang itu terdengar begitu berat ketika Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kantor atasannya yang kosong. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia mampir kesana hanya untuk menaruh sepucuk surat beramplop putih polos diatas mejanya.

"Dua hari, dua surat. Sebenarnya apa yang kau ajukan? Sooman _sajangnim _baru akan kembali tiga minggu lagi dari Tokyo!" sahut sebuah suara galak.

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus mengirimkan petisi ini ke mejanya sampai _sajangnim _pulang."

Yura, senior Chanyeol yang terkenal cerewet itu berdecak sebal.

"Park Chanyeol, apa salahnya sih liputan ke Paris sendirian? Kau ini seperti bayi yang masih menyusu saja." ledek Yura.

"Aku tidak menyusu pada Luhan, _noona_." balas Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau terus-terusan membuat surat pengajuan untuk menarik Luhan kembali? Luhan sudah punya jadwalnya sendiri dengan Sehun. Kau bilang kau ingin mendapatkan bagian foto _outdoor_! Lagipula, bukannya kau mengidolakan Byun Baekhyun? Super model yang beberapa hari lalu kau mimpikan itu?"

Mulut Chanyeol kontan membungkam.

"Nah, kan! Sekarang baru sadar? Katanya idola, tapi tempat dia tinggal saja kau tidak tahu! Baekhyun lama menetap di Paris karena mendapatkan kontrak eksklusif dengan sebuah _brand fashion _ternama. Dan acara _fashion week _yang nanti kau liput itu juga akan di peragakan olehnya. Belum pernah bertemu Baekhyun, kan? Inilah kesempatanmu!"

"Baek...hyun? Di Paris?"

"_Aigoo..._apa kau tuli? Sudahlah! Surat-suratmu itu akan ku buang. Jadi berhentilah membuat petisi yang hanya ditandatangani olehmu sendiri!" Yura melengos pergi membiarkan Chanyeol berdiam diri dalam lamunan.

Pikiran pria yang biasanya heboh ini tersita selama satu hari penuh itu membuat Chanyeol tidak antusias saat mengetahui ponselnya berdering dihubungi nomor tak dikenal.

"_Chanyeol-ah, ini aku. Luhan. Maaf baru menghubungimu. Ponselku rusak dan aku pakai nomor Sehun."_

"Ada apa?" tanyanya masih dalam nada melamun.

Hening. Mungkin jika Chanyeol dalam keadaan normal, ia akan bisa menyadari hawa keheranan Luhan diseberang. Tapi sahabatnya itu tetap menjawab tenang dan lembut.

"_Aku pulang hari ini. Kau tidak lupa menjemputku di bandara, kan? Jadwal terbang kami yang terakhir. Sore nanti."_

"Jemput? Bandara? Paris?"

"_Park Chanyeol! Ada apa denganmu?!" _akhirnya suara lembut itu berubah sangar. _"Aku di Jeju! Bukan Paris! Kau baru bangun tidur, ya?!"_

Mata besar Chanyeol melebar bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang membuka. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum otaknya kembali normal dan mulai bertindak heboh seperti biasa.

"Luhan? Luhan! Luhaaaaaaaan!" teriakan itu terdiri dari tiga nada berbeda.

"_Ah! _YA! _Tak perlu berteriak, kan?! Telingaku sakit!"_

"Ho! _Mian, mian! _Kau pulang hari ini? Oooh...aku benar-benar rindu padamu! Kau harus dihukum karena tidak memberiku kabar apa-apa! Tunggu aku di bandara! Lihat saja pembalasanku, Xi Luhan!"

Tepat pukul lima sore, pria jangkung berbalut pakaian serba hitam dari atas sampai bawah ini tengah berdiri resah menanti kemunculan dua orang beda jenis kelamin itu. Bahkan meskipun sudah bertubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata, Chanyeol masih saja berjinjit tak perlu. Tak berselang lama, ia menyeringai lega ketika melihat perempuan bertubuh mungil disana melangkah lambat disisi pria yang wajahnya nyaris mengalahkan dinginnya es kutub.

Semakin dekat ia amati, semakin jelas raut pucat di wajah Luhan terlihat olehnya. Bibir tipis itu kehilangan warna, matanya sedikit berkantung dan ada lingkar hitam samar disekelilingnya. Chanyeol juga tidak bohong kalau pandangan Luhan seperti kosong menatap kedepan, beberapa senti dari tempatnya berada. Pria jangkung ini kemudian melambai riang dengan kedua tangan dan yang menyadari hal itu justru adalah Sehun. Ia menepuk pundak Luhan lalu menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol. Baru ketika itu senyum merekah di wajah polos Luhan.

"_Bogoshippeo! Bogoshippeo! Bogoshippeeeooooo! _Aku merindukanmu, Park Chanyeol!" begitulah hal pertama yang bisa Luhan ungkapkan saat ia mendaratkan pelukan erat ke dada Chanyeol.

"Aaaaaah...padahal aku mau menghukummu. Kalau begini kan hatiku bisa luluh!" ujarnya sambil membalas pelukan Luhan jauh lebih erat.

"Kau sehat, Luhan-ku?" tanyanya.

"Hm!"

"Anak pintaaarrrr...sekarang, mana ciumnya?"

"_Mwo?! _Sejak kapan ada cium-cium? Enak saja kau!" Luhan berkata galak sambil menoyor pelan kening Chanyeol yang malah tertawa konyol.

"Kau memang rusa lincah yang tak mudah disentuh!" katanya.

Otot di tubuh Luhan tiba-tiba menegang. Senyumnya seolah dipaksakan saat Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Ayo pulang." sahut Luhan.

"Sudah rindu kamar, ya? Ah, tidak! Aku yakin kau malah rindu kantor dan _fanfiction_mu itu! _Ya, _Oh Sehun, kau tidak menyusahkan Luhan disana, kan? Kenapa temanku kembali dengan wajah lemas seperti ini? Hah?"

"Park Chanyeeeooooooolllll..._ppaliiii_! Aku lapar!"

Luhan menarik-narik ujung baju Chanyeol yang masih menanti jawaban Sehun. Sengaja menjauhkannya dari topik-topik itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul lalu melangkah lebih dulu keluar bandara.

Memang, inilah yang ia dan Luhan rencanakan sekembalinya mereka dari Jeju. Luhan meminta hubungannya dirahasiakan dari siapapun, termasuk Chanyeol. Jelas hal ini disambut sangat baik oleh Sehun. Semakin sedikit orang tahu, semakin mudah dia menguasai Luhan yang kini jatuh semakin dalam ke jeratan skenarionya.

Belum lagi, Luhan sendiri juga memberikan alasan lain yang jauh lebih menguatkan kenapa hubungan mereka harus dirahasiakan. Sehun karyawan baru. Dan setiap karyawan baru tidak diperbolehkan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan sesama karyawan selama masa percobaan enam bulan. Yang artinya, baik Luhan ataupun Sehun harus bertindak layaknya _partner _kerja biasa selama berada di dalam kantor. Hal yang sangat amat menguntungkan bagi pihak Sehun.

Chanyeol sudah bertanya dimana Sehun tinggal dan dari situ Luhan tahu alamat apartemen kekasihnya ini tidak jauh dari flat tempatnya tinggal. Selama perjalanan didalam mobil inventaris kantor, Chanyeol tak henti menginterogasi Luhan soal hari-harinya disana. Tiap kali nama Sehun disebut, Luhan pasti langsung membelokkan ceritanya ke bagian lain. Demi mengalihkan Chanyeol dari pertanyaan yang menjurus.

"Aku baca berita di TV. Katanya tempat kalian liputan diterjang badai selama beberapa hari, ya? Kau baik-baik saja, Lu? Tidak kehujanan, kan?"

"Tidak!" jawab Luhan lantang dan cepat.

"Hotelnya bagaimana? Yura _noona _bilang, fasilitas hotel yang kalian tempati adalah hotel terbaik! Aaah...kalian membuatku iri!"

Kerongkongan Luhan bagai tersangkut sesuatu. Kemudian, seolah berperan sebagai pahlawan, Sehun menyahut dari jok belakang dengan gaya santainya.

"Kau bisa belok kanan didepan sana. Lalu ambil jalur kiri dan fokus sampai menemukan minimarket diujung jalan. Apartemenku tak jauh dari situ."

"Oh. Ada jalan memutar lain rupanya." kata Chanyeol, berhasil teralihkan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dari kaca spion lalu beralih menatap ke cerminan Luhan disana yang wajahnya sudah menegang sempurna.

"Bagaimana studio?" tanya Sehun.

Dari satu pertanyaan ini, keluarlah rentetan kalimat panjang curahan hati Chanyeol yang selama seminggu terpendam. Luhan menarik nafas lega sambil diam-diam mencuri pandang dan melempar senyum tanda terima kasih pada Sehun saat Chanyeol tengah berapi-api meluapkan ceritanya.

Karena jalanan cukup macet dan mulut Chanyeol tak berhenti bicara, Luhan merasakan kantuknya datang tiba-tiba. Selama di pesawat ia mana bisa tidur. Selain karena _phobia_nya, keberadaan Sehun yang terus merengkuhnya erat sambil sesekali mencium punggung tangannya jelas membuat wanita ini kehilangan hasrat untuk memejamkan mata. Ia malah menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Sehun berikan.

"...iya kan, Lu?" Chanyeol bertanya disela ceritanya.

"..."

"Eeeeey...dia malah tidur. Jadi daritadi aku bicara sendiri?" katanya sewot.

"Aku mendengarkan."

Chanyeol melirik spion. Saat itu Sehun tengah bersandar santai sambil fokus pada layar ponselnya. Cahaya putih bias dari sinar benda persegi itu memancar ke kulit pucatnya yang makin terlihat dingin.

"Kalian tidak menemui kesulitan, kan? Kau bisa membidik objek dengan baik, kan?"

"Memangnya aku meliput di medan peperangan? Ada _stand _khusus wartawan dan _spot_nya pun sempurna. Nanti lihat saja hasil foto-fotoku." jawabnya cuek.

"Benar. Besok pagi langsung masukan saja semua _file _nya ke studio. Aku yang akan mendesak Luhan kalau dia mangkir dari _deadline _lagi! Dia tak boleh dibiarkan seperti itu terus." kata Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah lelah Luhan disamping.

"Memangnya apa yang membuat dia selalu mangkir?"

"Cerita fiksinya! Dan tak pernah jauh dari tema pria idaman negeri dongeng. Aku tak habis pikir. Pria macam apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau cari, Lu? Kalau mengharapkan sosok sempurna, maka kau tak akan pernah menikah!" ledek Chanyeol sambil melirik Luhan yang terlelap.

"Pria idaman?" ulang Sehun.

"_Eoh! _Biasa. Perempuan. Pasti seputaran cerita cengeng. Minimarket yang ada didepan itu, bukan?"

Sehun duduk tegak menyadari Chanyeol baru saja mengganti topik pembicaraan. Baru ia sadari kalau mereka telah sampai di kawasan tempatnya tinggal.

"Betul. Berhentilah di depan minimarket itu. Gedung disebelahnya apartemenku." ujar Sehun.

Tak lama, Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya tepat diseberang minimarket. Tapi bukannya mengatakan salam perpisahan, pria bertampang konyol ini malah membuka pintu di sisinya lalu berujar cepat.

"Bisa tunggu sebentar? Aku mau membeli persediaan ramen dulu disana."

Sehun mengangguk. Chanyeol lantas segera pergi menyeberang jalan dan masuk ke dalam minimarket untuk beberapa menit lamanya.

Suasana mobil sepi. Hanya deru nafas berat dan teratur Luhanlah yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Sambil mencondongkan badan ke dekat jok mobil Luhan, Sehun memperhatikan bagian sisi wajah perempuan itu dalam diam.

Kris memang tidak bohong kalau gadis yang ia maksudkan ini memiliki paras cantik. Bahkan Sehun mengakui kalau Luhan adalah perempuan pertama yang menggerakkan hatinya. Mungkin bukan cinta, tapi lebih ke pengalihan perhatian dari sejak awal ia melihatnya di hari pertama bekerja. Pekerjaan yang Sehun dapatkan secara cuma-cuma karena Kris memiliki orang dalam yang bisa membantunya diterima bekerja langsung disana demi misi pembalasan dendamnya.

Sehun memang tidak tahu apa cerita dibalik semua kejadian yang menyeret dirinya ini. Yang ia inginkan hanya satu. Kris memenuhi janjinya. Obsesi sang ayah yang tertunda dan belum terwujud hingga akhirnya kini menjadi obsesinya sendiri. Urusannya dengan Luhan baru akan selesai ketika janji itu terpenuhi.

"Ngghhh..." lenguhan Luhan menyadarkan lamunannya.

Wanita itu menggeliat diatas kursi sambil membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Menyadari dirinya masih berada didalam mobil yang tidak menyala, Luhan lantas menatap ke sekeliling. Dan segera ia memekik tertahan saat menyadari raut tampan itu berada tepat di sebelah kanan pundaknya.

"Kau mengagetkanku." katanya.

"Wajahmu benar-benar terlihat lelah. Apa kau sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku hanya kurang tidur."

"Ini pasti ulahku yang hampir tiap malam menyerangmu."

Mata rusa itu mendelik tajam. Luhan masih tetap seperti itu tiap kali bahasan 'panas' mencuat dari mulut Sehun. Ia tak pernah suka membahasnya.

"Kita belum sampai? Kemana Chanyeol?"

"Sebenarnya sudah. Gedung didepan itu apartemenku. Dan temanmu sedang membeli ramen di minimarket seberang. Kau mau berkunjung? Ranjangku lebih besar dari ranjang yang kemarin."

Plak!

Luhan memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke belakang dan mendaratkan sebuah tepukan cukup keras ke lengan Sehun yang tertawa puas. Tapi tak lama, Sehun menarik tangan halus itu hingga membuat jarak wajah mereka berdekatan. Masing-masing pihak bisa merasakan hangat nafas yang berhembus nyaman ke kulit wajah keduanya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak malam ini, Luhan. Jangan khawatirkan apapun dulu. Mengerti?" tanya Sehun lembut.

Luhan refleks menarik nafas panjang. Bayang-bayang kalender dan siklus menstruasinya kembali menghantui. Tapi toh ia mengangguk patuh.

"Jangan rindukan aku." kata Sehun lagi. Kali ini Luhan mendengus tawa.

Keningnya sudah menempel dengan kening Sehun yang satu tangannya menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk lebih mendekat.

"Sehun..."

"Hmm..."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali. Dan aku tak pernah bosan membalas kalau aku juga mencintaimu." dialog itu begitu menyentuh bagian terdalam relung hati Luhan yang makin membuatnya terbuai semakin dalam pada kepercayaan.

Dia bahkan larut dalam nafsu sesaat ketika Sehun mempertemukan bibirnya dalam sebuah lumatan hangat nan lembut yang selalu Luhan sukai. Tangan Sehun sudah naik mengusap bagian belakang kepala Luhan hingga membuat surai halus cokelat gelap itu berubah berantakan.

"Hun-ahhh...Chan..Chanyeolhhh.." kata-kata Luhan terputus di sela ciumannya.

"Hmmm..."

"Chanyeol!" kali ini Luhan terpaksa mendorong dada Sehun kuat-kuat karena sudut matanya menangkap bayangan jangkung didepan minimarket itu semakin mendekat dari balik kaca mobil yang gelap.

Pintu pun terbuka sekitar lima detik kemudian.

"Oooh...dingin sekali diluar! Eh? Kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan memberikan senyum simpul sebagai jawaban. Ketika Chanyeol kembali duduk dan mengoper barang belanjaan pada Sehun, pria ini tiba-tiba mengamati Luhan lekat-lekat.

"Astaga, Luhaaaaan... Baru kutinggal sepuluh menit, kau sudah seperti ini? Rambutmu mirip seperti singa jantan yang lupa cukur rambut! Bibirmu bahkan sedikit basah. Maafkan aku, Sehun! Mungkin tadi kau harus menyaksikan cara tidur Luhan yang terkadang sangat berantakan!"

Sehun hanya mendengus kecil dan berlagak cuek. Lain dengan Luhan yang memalingkan wajah menatap jalanan disampingnya dengan bibir terkulum.

Sepeninggal Sehun, mobil bergerak lagi menuju kantor karena bagaimanapun juga fasilitas kantor hanya boleh dipakai untuk urusan pekerjaan. Chanyeol serta Luhan nantinya pulang dengan berjalan kaki menuju flat mereka yang memang letaknya tak jauh dari kantor.

Lebih dari sepuluh menit terdiam, Chanyeol mulai merasa asing dengan sahabatnya yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan jalanan disamping. Biasanya, kemanapun ia atau Luhan melakukan perjalanan, maka dari mulut mereka akan keluar semua cerita yang rasanya tak akan habis untuk diceritakan. Bahkan sekecil apapun kejadiannya, pasti tak akan luput mereka obrolkan. Tapi kini nampak tak satu pun kata hinggap di kepala Luhan hingga membuat Chanyeol keheranan.

Ketika akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya, mata besar Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah keasingan yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada. Hal asing yang membuatnya cukup terganggu.

"Katakanlah, Luhan. Aku tak akan marah." ucapnya datar.

Luhan memalingkan wajah dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Jujur saja padaku. Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, kan?"

"Ha?" mulut Luhan menganga otomatis. Jantungnya berpacu cepat tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Chanyeol mendengus tawa. Dengusan yang mirip seperti ejekan dan tak pernah Luhan lihat.

"Aku ini sahabatmu. Bertahun-tahun kita bersama jadi jangan pikir kau bisa menyimpannya seorang diri. Karena percuma kau sembunyikan, toh aku akan tetap bisa melihatnya. Katakanlah."

"Chan..Chanyeol-ah..apa maks-"

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa sambil memelankan laju mobilnya. Kemudian, meluncurnya sebuah kalimat yang tak ayal membuat jantung Luhan nyaris copot saking paniknya ia berspekulasi.

"Cincin itu! Kau memakai cincin di jarimu dan tidak membelikannya untukku! Kita ini kan _best friend, _Luhan! Setidaknya ingatlah padaku walau kita sudah tidak bekerja bersama! Kau sudah tidak tertarik membeli barang-barang _couple _seperti dulu lagi, ya?"

Waktu serasa berhenti. Luhan bahkan mematung di kursinya ketika mata Chanyeol mendelik ke arah tangan kanannya dimana cincin perak pemberian Sehun itu tersemat di jari manis lentiknya. Satu yang spesial lagi dari persahabatan beda _gender _ini. Chanyeol dan Luhan terkadang membeli _couple items _yang biasa dipakai para pasangan kekasih sekedar untuk keisengan mereka belaka. Dan jawaban Chanyeol barusan jelas melepaskan ketakutan Luhan akan sebuah rahasia lain yang memang sebenarnya sengaja ia tutup rapat-rapat.

"O..oh! Ini?!" kata Luhan masih agak kaget. "_Mian. _Nanti akan kucarikan pasangan cincinnya untukmu."

"Apa Sehun yang memakainya? Kalian membeli barang _couple _disana?"

"_Aniya! _Ini..ini kubeli sendiri. Tidak sengaja menemukannya di toko pernak-pernik. Oh ya, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Stuido aman-aman saja, kan?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tiba-tiba air muka yang tadinya terlihat kecewa itu semakin berubah muram. Sudut bibir Chanyeol turun melengkungkan sebuah sirat sendu ditambah gumaman pendek sebagai jawaban.

"Hmm."

"_Wae_? Ada masalah? Kau tidak marah padaku karena cincin ini, kan?" mau tak mau Luhan kembali membahasnya.

Pria bertelinga lebar itu menoleh dan tersenyum geli. "Memangnya aku ini anak kecil? Aku hanya becanda, Luhan. Cincinnya sangat cantik. Cocok untukmu."

Luhan melenguh lega lalu balas tersenyum manis.

"Kalau aku menemukan yang lebih cantik lagi, nanti akan kuberikan untukmu." kata Chanyeol.

Perempuan itu mengangguk antusias. Chanyeol kembali fokus pada jalanan didepan selama beberapa detik sampai suara tegas penuh keseriusan itu terdengar ke telinga Luhan dan membuatnya terdiam.

"Aku akan ke Paris. Minggu depan."

Tak ada respon dari Luhan, maka Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan. "Kau sudah tahu, ya?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Paris?"

Luhan diam lagi. Ia juga tidak membalas tatapan Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Aku ini fotografer. Yang aku tahu hanya pose, _lighting, _ekspresi dan tidak pernah tahu soal isi majalah ataupun berita-berita _fashion _diluaran sana. Tapi aku yakin kau tahu. Terutama dengan dia, yang katanya menetap di Paris."

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Kris tinggal. Selama ini namanya selalu bersih dari gosip."

"Bukan Kris yang sedang aku bicarakan dan kau tahu itu." tandas Chanyeol tegas.

"Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba dipindahtugaskan?" tanya Luhan tajam.

"Sooman _sajangnim _menyuruhku. Semua fotografer senior sudah memiliki jadwal diluar dan hanya aku yang tersisa di studio."

"Jangan temui dia."

"Lu?!"

"Hidupnya sudah jauh lebih baik tanpamu, Chanyeol! Selama ini aku baca semua berita tentangnya dan dia berhasil menjadi super model seperti apa yang dia cita-citakan! Tidak pernah sekalipun dia menyebutkan namamu disana!" suara Luhan naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku?" tuntut Chanyeol.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak ingin ada pembahasan lagi tentang perempuan itu! Sekarang kau menyalahkanku? Setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu, sekarang kau membelanya? Begitu?!"

"Bukan begitu! Aku tidak bermaksud membela apa-apa disini."

"Lalu?! Hanya karena ditugaskan meliput acara di Paris, perasaanmu berubah? Kau mau mencarinya? Mengatakan ingin memulai semuanya dari awal? Bahwa kau yang salah karena telah meninggalkannya? Itu yang kau mau?"

Chanyeol diam. Matanya lurus menatap jalanan lengang didepan dengan hembusan nafas tenang.

"Aku hanya tidak suka ada orang yang menyakitimu. Kau begitu tulus padanya, Chanyeol-ah. Dan semua balasan yang ia berikan membuatku semakin ingin menjauhkanmu darinya. Kau tak pantas untuknya." ujar Luhan, lirih dan penuh kelembutan.

Tangan halusnya mengusap sebelah lengan Chanyeol perlahan sambil memberikan senyum simpati. Dan yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah menghela nafas berat dengan tersenyum samar.

"Dia mampir di mimpiku, Lu." katanya lirih. "Setelah bertahun-tahun, aku melihat wajahnya lagi didalam mimpiku. Mimpi bodoh tentang kejadian itu. Aku masih merasa bersalah. Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaannya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia terluka karena aku."

"Park Chanyeol. Lukanya hanya luka fisik di kepala karena kau tidak sengaja mendorongnya. Tapi lukamu? Apa sampai saat ini sudah berhasil kau sembuhkan? Hah?!"

"Lu...aku mendorongnya! Aku menyakitinya! Kepalanya menabrak kaca dan terluka parah karena aku! Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaan bersalah yang selama ini aku pendam? Bahkan setelah membawanya ke rumah sakit pun aku tidak berani menemuinya."

"Itu karena pihak agensi sialan tempatnya bekerja sudah membawanya pergi dari sini. Memanfaatkan Baekhyun yang terluka sebagai mesin pencetak uang. Lihat keadaannya sekarang! Apa dia terlihat sakit? Bahkan semua _show _yang dia datangi sukses besar!"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf."

"JANGAN PERNAH MEMINTA MAAF ATAS SEBUAH KESALAHAN YANG TAK PERNAH KAU BUAT, PARK CHANYEOL!" pekik Luhan penuh emosi. Mata rusanya terlihat berkilat karena kesal.

Secara refleks sebelah kaki panjang Chanyeol menekan pedal rem kuat-kuat hingga membuat keduanya sedikit terpental dari tempat duduk. Keduanya saling tatap dengan mulut membungkam.

Chanyeol tahu kalau Luhan bermaksud memberikan perhatiannya sebagai seorang sahabat. Ia juga tahu bahwa semua yang Luhan katakan adalah jujur dari hatinya yang terdalam. Chanyeol tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana marahnya Luhan ketika tahu Baekhyun, perempuan yang membuat sosok Chanyeol berubah dewasa dan matang, tertangkap selingkuh sampai nyaris bercinta oleh mata kepala Chanyeol sendiri.

Kalau saja Luhan tidak tahu betapa cintanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, sampai rela bekerja lembur, mengambil _shift _malam demi mendapatkan penghasilan ekstra untuk mewujudkan janji pernikahan yang telah Chanyeol serta Baekhyun impikan bersama, mungkin Luhan masih memberikan sedikit ruang. Sayangnya, Luhan terlalu mengerti bagaimana sakit hatinya Chanyeol saat itu.

Tahun-tahun pertama mereka bekerja di majalah ini adalah masa terberat untuk keduanya, karena selain bekerja dan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru, Luhan harus membantu Chanyeol mengembalikan rasa percaya dirinya maupun keceriaannya seperti awal. Walau kini Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya kembali konyol dan tak sekalipun keduanya membahas nama Byun Baekhyun, Luhan tetap bisa melihat gurat rindu di mata sahabatnya itu. Seperti apa yang saat ini tertangkap oleh mata rusanya.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji kali ini. Aku hanya tak ingin terus-terusan dihantui perasaan bersalah, Luhan. Setelah menemuinya, aku akan memulai semua yang baru dari awal. Tanpa ada nama dia lagi. Bolehkah?" tanya pria itu dengan tatapan teduh.

"_Jinjja_?"

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa mendengar suara Luhan agak merengek itu. Ia mengangguk sambil mengusap puncak kepala Luhan.

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak menutupi apapun, kan? Jadi, percayalah padaku." ujarnya.

Tanpa sadar, kata-kata itu membuat lubang di hati Luhan semakin terbuka lebar. Janji dimana Luhan-lah pihak pertama yang lebih dulu melanggarnya.

.

.

Pagi pukul delapan. Beberapa jam sebelum Chanyeol berangkat menuju bandara Incheon menuju Paris. Chanyeol pikir raut muram, cemas dan panik di wajah sahabatnya ini dikarenakan oleh hal itu. Memang setelah ia perhatikan, sudah hampir satu minggu ini Luhan jarang bicara, tertawa pada leluconnya ataupun pergi makan siang bersama. Kalau bukan karena kepergiannya ke Paris, mungkin karena pembahasan Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu.

Begitu Chanyeol menanyakan hal ini langsung pada Luhan, wanita itu hanya menjawab ramah. Jelas ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa alasan kecemasannya yang kian hari bertambah itu karena jadwal menstruasinya belum juga datang.

"Tetap fokus pada pekerjaanmu. Selesaikan semua baik-baik dan kembali kesini tanpa ada kurang atau lebih."

Kata 'lebih' diucapkan dengan sedikit penekanan yang artinya Luhan tidak mau kalau sampai Chanyeol membawa pulang seseorang dari Paris. Dan pria itu sangat mengerti apa yang Luhan maksud.

"Nanti kubawakan cincin yang bagus buatmu! Tunggu aku ya, Lu!" seru Chanyeol ceria.

"Hmm! Maaf aku tak bisa mengantar."

"_Gwaencanha. _Si kutub ini saja sudah cukup. Berjanjilah untuk tidak lupa makan!"

"Aku ini bukan hewan peliharaanmu! _Ja. _Pergilah."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan yang berdiri didepan meja kerjanya selama beberapa saat lalu mencium keningnya cukup lama. Karyawan yang lain sudah tidak lagi aneh dengan adegan mesra Chanyeol-Luhan ini, jadi mereka tetap bersikap cuek-cuek saja. Tapi Luhan agak mempercepat adegan itu karena sepasang mata elang Sehun menatapnya dari samping. Pikirnya, Sehun bisa saja cemburu.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Sehun pergi, perempuan itu kembali duduk menatap layar monitor yang menyala. Jujur, pikirannya sedang berkelana keluar jalur selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Naskah yang harusnya bisa selesai kemarin saja masih tujuh puluh persen dikerjakan. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan ketakutan yang muncul sejak kepulangannya dari Jeju. Apalagi sekarang sudah satu minggu berlalu. Dan Luhan belum juga datang bulan.

Memang baru terlambat satu minggu. Tapi tetap saja kecemasannya itu tak berkurang. Luhan bahkan enggan dan ngeri jika tanpa sengaja melihat iklan alat tes kehamilan di televisi. Ia belum mau memeriksakan kondisinya karena takut ketakutannya ini berubah nyata.

Walau sempat mengatakan rasa cemasnya pada Sehun, Luhan lebih memilih untuk memendamnya lagi. Ia tak mau membuat kekasih tampannya itu juga ikut terbebani biarpun seharusnya ini memang menjadi tanggung jawab mereka berdua.

"Lu.."

Ia terlonjak agak berlebihan ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Sehun." ucapnya.

"Kau melamun lagi?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum masam. "Cepat sekali kau kembali."

"Bukan aku yang cepat. Tapi kau yang terlalu serius melamun. Ini. Ponselmu sudah selesai diperbaiki." kata Sehun sambil menyodorkan ponsel Luhan dari dalam saku celana.

"Kau sempat mampir kesana?"

"Hm. Terbukti kan, kalau kau yang terlalu lama berdiam diri didepan monitor? Kenapa? Belum ada ide untuk naskah kita?" pria itu bertanya pelan sambil merendahkan posisi tubuhnya agar tidak menarik perhatian para karyawan lain.

"_Mian. _Nanti biar aku yang tanggung jawab kalau pekerjaan kita mangkir dari _deadline _lagi."

Sehun mendengus. "Masih ada sisa tiga hari lagi sampai _deadline, _sayang..." bisiknya seraya mengusap sebelah pipi Luhan yang tersipu.

"Sekarang yang penting adalah, apa yang ada di pikiran wanitaku ini sampai membuat temannya yang konyol itu merasa sedikit kehilangan. Akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan kau jarang sekali tertawa dengannya. Aku tahu ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, Luhan." lanjut Sehun lagi.

Sebelum menjawab, Luhan agak terlihat ragu. Ia menoleh melihat jam digital di layar monitornya, baru kemudian bertanya pelan. "Mau menemaniku makan siang diluar?"

Pria didepannya itu mengangguk dan dengan lihai mencuri sekecup ciuman singkat di bibir tipis Luhan yang terkesiap kaget, takut ada yang melihat. Tapi toh keadaan tetap aman. Tak satupun karyawan disana memperhatikan dua anak manusia yang baru saja melangkah keluar ruangan bersama-sama. Semuanya terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Luhan mengajak Sehun ke sebuah kafe bernuansa klasik agak jauh dari kantor. Keduanya hanya memesan minuman dan masih saling terdiam dengan mata Sehun tak lepas dari wajah pias Luhan didepannya.

"Kau tidak enak badan?" ia bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Luhan. Tapi Sehun tiba-tiba menggenggam satu tangannya dan berkata.

"Tidak. Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau pucat, Luhan."

"Tak ada apa-apa, Sehun. Aku hanya masih kesal dengan kecerobohanku. Kartu hotel yang ada dibawah _keyboard _itu masih membuatku kesal! Kenapa aku bisa meninggalkannya disana?"

"Jangan bohong. Kita sudah membahas itu tiga hari lalu. Katakanlah, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Hmm?"

Secara tiba-tiba, wanita itu membalas genggaman tangan Sehun dengan mengeratkan jari-jarinya begitu kuat seolah ingin mentransfer rasa takutnya melalui sentuhan. Mungkin Sehun mengerti. Karena beberapa saat kemudian, pria ini dengan lugasnya bertanya lirih.

"Kau takut kau hamil?"

Sehun bisa melihat jelas ketakutan Luhan sekarang. Wajah cantik itu memerah dengan bibir bergetar dan sepasang mata rusanya perlahan berair. Segera saja dua anak sungai tertampung di pelupuknya.

Perempuan yang masih membungkam itu kemudian mengangguk penuh hati-hati.

Dengan tarikan nafas berat, Sehun terdiam sambil memejamkan mata dan bersamaan dengan itu, setetes air mata jatuh perlahan menyusuri pipi mulus Luhan yang tertunduk menutupi tangis dan baru mendongak saat Sehun berulang kali mengecup kedua tangannya bersamaan.

Lalu, bak sedang berada dalam panggung sandiwara (yaah..Sehunlah satu-satunya aktor disini), dialog itu terucap mulus tanpa beban dari mulut manis Sehun begitu mantap.

"Kalau memang kau hamil, maka kita menikah. Mengerti?"

Betapa mudahnya ia mengucapkan kalimat sakral itu. Harusnya hal ini menjadi momen romantis impian semua gadis. Tapi bagi Luhan, lamaran itu justru terdengar menyayat hatinya yang mau tak mau harus menghapus semua mimpi manis yang selama ini ia idamkan. Luhan memang ingin menikah dengan calon suami tampan idamannya. Mungkin ia sudah mendapatkan dua hal itu, tapi jika alasannya karena adanya jabang bayi yang lebih dulu tumbuh di perutnya nanti, Luhan jelas bingung.

Entah ia harus berbahagia menyambut sebagian mimipinya yang berubah nyata, ataukah ia harus merasakan penyesalan yang selalu datang di akhir cerita? Luhan belum bisa menjawab. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah meyakini setiap tindak-tanduk Sehun, kekasihnya, tempatnya menaruh seluruh kepercayaan dan rasa cintanya yang tulus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miaaaan...kemarin saya janji ada ChanBaek disini. Tapi malah ga muncul sama sekali *timpuk diri sendiri* mendadak ide yg muncul malah problema HunHan, biar alurnya g kecepetan *peace***

**ChanBaeknya chapter depan yah yah yah?**

**Sorry kalo ada yg bosen sama alurnya...sekali lagi, ff ini dibuat cuma pengen ngehibur aja ahahaaa *hiburan darimananya?* dan saya juga belum bisa nargetin mau dibuat sampe chapter berapa..tapi semoga sih ga ada yg bosen nungguin heheee**

**Banyak yg bilang Kris akhir2 ini dapet cast jahat terus. Waduuuh...mungkin disini kebetulan juga kali ya heheee soalnya saya emang lagi pengen bikin Kris sama Sehun agak melenceng dari imej perlentenya. Dua ff berseri saya yg kemarin, Kris sama Sehun udah dapet peran kece. Jadi gapapa ya kalo kali ini dibuat sedikit **_**badboy **_**^^v**

**Yosh! Kita bertemu lagi secepatnya reader-deul! **

**Gomawoyo..Saranghae :***

**I'LL TAKE A DEEP BOW TO EVERY APPRECIATIONS WITH NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SEE YOU SOON**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	6. The Missing Piece

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 5**

**~ The Missing Piece ~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Previous Story**_

"_Kalau memang kau hamil, maka kita menikah. Mengerti?"_

_Betapa mudahnya ia mengucapkan kalimat sakral itu. Harusnya hal ini menjadi momen romantis impian semua gadis. Tapi bagi Luhan, lamaran itu justru terdengar menyayat hatinya yang mau tak mau harus menghapus semua mimpi manis yang selama ini ia idamkan. Luhan memang ingin menikah dengan calon suami tampan idamannya. Mungkin ia sudah mendapatkan dua hal ini, tapi jika alasannya karena adanya jabang bayi yang lebih dulu tumbuh di perutnya nanti, Luhan jelas bingung._

_Entah ia harus berbahagia menyambut sebagian mimipinya yang berubah nyata, ataukah ia harus merasakan penyesalan yang selalu datang di akhir cerita? Luhan belum bisa menjawab. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah meyakini setiap tindak-tanduk Sehun, kekasihnya, tempatnya menaruh seluruh kepercayaan dan rasa cintanya yang tulus._

.

.

.

Penerbangan yang cukup memakan waktu itu adalah penerbangan yang sangat menyiksa bagi Chanyeol. Berulang kali ia tertidur, berulang kali juga ia dirasuki mimpi yang sama dengan tokoh yang sama pula. Baekhyun, sang mantan kekasih. Sampai-sampai pramugari yang kebetulan lewat disebelahnya memberikan pria ini berbagai macam obat penenang yang Chanyeol tolak baik-baik.

Tiba di Paris, ia seperti didera _jetlag. _Padahal keringat dingin dan pening yang masih terasa murni diakibatkan oleh mimpi buruknya. Saat ini ia tengah menikmati malam di kamar hotelnya dengan memandangi layar ponsel dimana sebuah folder berisi deretan foto baru saja terbuka menampilkan barisan foto dirinya bersama seorang wanita berwajah imut.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol agak terangkat ke atas saat ia membuka satu foto _selca _mantan kekasihnya itu. Sepasang _puppy eye _ber_eyeliner_, hidung dan bibirnya yang mungil, serta senyuman teramat manis itu masih saja lekat dalam ingatan pria yang hatinya remuk justru oleh sosok didalam foto tersebut.

Sudah lebih dari empat tahun memang mereka berpisah dan tak saling kontak. Setelah kejadian menyakitkan itu, Chanyeol memilih untuk hidup dengan jalannya sendiri dengan membiarkan Baekhyun yang saat itu masih dirawat akibat luka di kepala bekas dorongan tak sengaja darinya, dibawa pergi oleh pihak agensi yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya sebagai gadis.

Kalau memang Baekhyun bahagia dengan pilihannya menjadi model, maka Chanyeol tidak mau menjadi penghalang. Terlebih lagi mantan kekasihnya itu nampak tidak merasa rugi atau menyesal telah disentuh pria lain demi pilihannya menapaki labirin dunia permodelan. Bagi Chanyeol, cinta tulusnya ini akan tetap ada tak peduli sesakit apapun hatinya. Ia mengenal Baekhyun diawal pertama mereka memulai karir masing-masing dengan cara baik-baik. Maka Chanyeol juga menginginkan perpisahan yang baik pula tanpa harus tenggelam terus menerus dalam sebuah penyesalan.

Lama ia memandangi satu foto itu, tanpa dirinya sadari pandangan matanya mulai memburam oleh air mata. Wajah tampan yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan konyol itu berubah sendu seketika. Chanyeol rindu. Dan ia tak bisa mengelak dari perasaan ini. Chanyeol sadar kalau ia masih sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Teramat sangat sampai membuatnya mengecup layar datar ponsel itu tepat ke pipi putih Baekhyun selama beberapa detik hingga air mata mengalah untuk bertahan dan menetes dramatis ke pipinya sendiri.

.

.

_Cancelled. _Bola mata Chanyeol melebar otomatis saat mendengar desas-desus dari kalangan wartawan _fashion _lain setelah tiga hari ia meliput acara besar peragaan busana itu. Penantiannya sia-sia. Semua kabar menyebutkan bahwa nama Byun Baekhyun batal menjadi pengisi acara tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Ada yang mengatakan Baekhyun jatuh sakit hingga harus dirawat, ada juga kabar lain Baekhyun keluar dari agensinya dan bergabung dengan agensi lain, parahnya lagi sampai ada yang mengatakan kalau super model itu akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk _vacum _dari dunia permodelan. Semuanya berisi kabar buruk yang tidak Chanyeol pahami. Pasalnya, ia memang tidak tahu menahu soal gosip apapun.

Tapi apapun alasan pembatalannya, Chanyeol hanya menginginkan satu hal.

Meminta maaf pada Baekhyun. Itu saja. Maka semua beban yang selama ini bersarang di hatinya akan otomatis terangkat. Masa bodoh pada semua kabar miring tentangnya selama kata maaf itu resmi terucap.

Berkat sifat supelnya, dalam waktu beberapa hari saja Chanyeol dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi dimana lokasi Baekhyun tinggal. Sayang, malam itu apartemen mewahnya sudah lebih dulu dipenuhi _paparazzi _yang ingin mengetahui sekelumit kabar soal wanita yang tengah ramai menjadi buah bibir, dan Chanyeol, sebagai wartawan asing, jelas lebih kesulitan untuk menerobos kerumunan.

Akhirnya, mengurungkan niat untuk maju, Chanyeol putar balik sambil melangkah lesu kembali ke hotelnya. Hanya tersisa dua hari dari waktu kerjanya di Paris. Dan ia tak mau pulang begitu saja dengan beban yang justru semakin menumpuk.

Langkahnya melewati kawasan remang-remang dengan bangunan berkelap-kelip diiringi dentuman keras musik yang terdengar samar dari dalam. Diskotik. Tempat yang menurut Chanyeol amat sangat berisik dan paling tidak aman di dunia.

Ia melangkah begitu saja melewati tatapan menggoda para wanita berpakaian seksi yang sengaja berdiri diluar pintu masuk untuk menarik perhatian para lelaki hidung belang. Ini kehidupan Barat, jadi Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika seorang perempuan tiba-tiba datang membelai pipinya dan memberikan kecupan cuma-cuma di bibir.

"_Hey, baby. Wanna have some fun with me? One night stand maybe? Hmm?" _godanya sambil mengalungkan kedua lengan di leher Chanyeol.

Pria itu bereaksi cepat. Ia menyingkir selihai mungkin tanpa harus bertindak kasar karena pasti wanita-wanita ini sudah dijaga oleh sekumpulan pria berotot kekar didalam sana. Si wanita penggoda itu melenguh kecewa tapi toh membiarkan Chanyeol meluncur pergi. Harus Chanyeol akui. Ia kehilangan fokus. Lama tidak mendapat sentuhan macam itu membuatnya nyaris hilang akal karena bagaimanapun juga hormonnya adalah hormon lelaki dewasa.

BRUGH!

Chanyeol kurang memperhatikan jalanan yang gelap dan membuatnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang di tikungan.

"Uuueeeeekkkkk..."

Cairan bening, kental dan berbau alkohol itu mendarat sempurna di bagian depan mantel Chanyeol saat sosok ini mengeluarkan isi perutnya begitu saja.

"Aaah!" Chanyeol mendesah kesal. Ia memegang kedua bahu sempit itu dan hendak berujar marah.

Tapi sosok didepannya justru ambruk begitu saja tepat ketika Chanyeol berhasil menahan berat tubuhnya. Dia wanita. Tubuhnya kecil tertutup jaket tebal bertudung. Sepasang kakinya tak beralaskan sepatu dan terlihat begitu pucat serta sedikit kotor. Bahkan ada luka gores di beberapa bagian.

Bingung dengan keadaan yang sangat sepi dan gelap, Chanyeol membawa sosok itu ke bawah lampu jalan dan mendudukkannya disana. Wanita ini masih bernafas berat meski tubuhnya sudah sangat tidak bertenaga. Dengan lemas kepalanya terkulai ke satu bahu Chanyeol dan ketika itu pula tudungnya terlepas memperlihatkan beberapa luka lebam di pelipis dan sudut bibirnya yang tipis.

Sosok itu mendongak dengan mata terpejam dan Chanyeol terpaksa menahan nafas tiba-tiba. Bukan karena aroma minuman keras yang menguar kuat, melainkan karena wajah perempuan ini adalah sosok yang ia cari-cari disini. Baekhyun. Mantan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya yang bergetar hebat menuju kerah mantel Chanyeol dengan mulut terbuka.

"_Save me...take me away..." _rintihnya dalam bisikan.

Pria itu diam seribu bahasa.

"_Pleaseee..."_

.

.

Mata itu tak pernah lepas sedetik pun dari sosok mungil yang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Nafasnya berat tapi teratur. Kaki telanjangnya masih kotor dan dalam penerangan, luka gores itu terlihat semakin jelas begitu pula dengan lebam di wajah cantiknya.

Chanyeol berhasil membawa Baekhyun ke hotelnya dengan menggendong Baekhyun di punggung dan memakaikan tudung jaket untuk menutupi wajahnya. Baekhyun belum juga sadarkan diri dan terlihat begitu kelelahan. Wanita itu juga jelas belum menyadari siapa pria yang membawanya pergi.

Chanyeol datang mendekat untuk duduk di sisi ranjang. Semakin ia perhatikan, semakin hatinya teriris. Betapa dulu, sewaktu masih bersama dengannya, Baekhyun benar-benar terjaga dari sedikitpun luka baik fisik maupun mental. Sekarang yang ada dihadapannya malah Baekhyun dalam bentuk lain. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang ada di majalah. Cantik, berseri, dan elegan.

Mulut Chanyeol bungkam saat ia mengamati wanita ini. Jari-jari kaki ber_nail art _itu kotor dengan tanah. Tumitnya tergores. Didalam jaket tebal dan kebesaran itu, Baekhyun hanya memakai _dress _selutut. Tangannya yang dulu indah dan lentik itupun tak luput dari luka. Ada beberapa goresan juga di buku-buku jarinya. Dan yang paling membuat Chanyeol agak geram adalah luka sobek kecil di sudut bibir tipis itu. Seperti ada pihak lain yang sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah tamparan keras kesana.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol menggerakan satu tangannya sendiri untuk membelai pipi putih itu dengan lembut. Tak lama kemudian, dari bibirnya keluar sebuah pertanyaan lirih yang sangat ingin ia ketahui jawabannya.

"Siapa yang sudah berani berbuat ini padamu?"

Tubuh itu bergerak. Agak menggeliat hingga membuat Chanyeol menarik tangannya kembali. Baekhyun bereaksi tiba-tiba. Rautnya berubah takut dan kedua tangannya menutupi bagian depan dadanya dengan selimut. Nafasnya berubah cepat. Chanyeol lantas berusaha menenangkannya dengan berdiri menjauh dari ranjang.

_"Who are you?! What do you want?!"_

"Tenanglah, Baek. Kau aman disini."

Baekhyun agak terkejut. Telinganya tidak tuli kalau baru saja ia mendengar pria ini berbicara dalam bahasa lain. Bahasa dari negara yang lama Baekhyun tinggalkan sekaligus terkadang ia rindukan tanpa alasan yang tidak ia pahami.

"Kau siapa?!" serunya. "Mau kau apakan aku?!"

Hati Chanyeol mencelos. Apa ini masih karena pengaruh alkohol ataukah Baekhyun sudah benar-benar melupakannya? Wanita itu bahkan terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"Ini aku. Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Kau tidak ingat?" tanyanya lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng, tangan dan bahunya kini bergetar.

Serasa langit runtuh ke kepala Chanyeol saat itu juga. Ia masih memaklumi jika memang Baekhyun lupa pada perubahan wajahnya setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, tapi nama? Mereka berpacaran cukup lama dan rasanya tidak mungkin jika Baekhyun melupakan namanya begitu cepat.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?! Kenapa kau bisa membawaku kesini?!" tuntut Baekhyun panik.

Chanyeol bergerak mendekat lagi, berusaha untuk menerima keadaan dulu.

"Kau mabuk dan menabrakku dijalan. Apartemenmu dipenuhi banyak wartawan dan kau memintaku untuk membawamu pergi. Luka itu...boleh aku mengobatinya?"

Sejenak raut bingung terpasang di wajah Baekhyun. Tapi begitu matanya melihat ujung kakinya yang kotor menyembul dari selimut, ia baru sadar akan perih di sudut bibirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum ramah lalu bangkit mengambil semangkuk air hangat dan handuk kecil. Baekhyun tidak lagi terlihat begitu ketakutan ketika Chanyeol duduk didekatnya, mengompres luka-luka itu dengan lembut. Meski tetap, wanita ini belum berani membalas tatapan dan senyuman Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah kembali. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, bangunkan saja aku di sofa itu." kata Chanyeol setelah selesai membersihkan luka di wajah dan kaki Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak tidur disini?"

Mereka refleks bertatapan dan membuat Baekhyun gelapan.

"Ma-maksudku...kau yang tidur disini, biar aku di sofa. Ini kamarmu."

Chanyeol tertawa geli. Setidaknya, hal ini mengingatkan ia pada sosok Baekhyun yang polos dulu.

"Ini kamarku. Jadi aku berhak menentukan dimana aku tidur, kan? Nah...tidurlah disini. Jangan pikirkan apa-apa, tubuhmu perlu istirahat." balasnya.

Ia sudah mau berdiri lagi tapi Baekhyun menahan tangannya tiba-tiba. "Terima kasih." lirihnya.

Chanyeol diam. Wajah Baekhyun tulus tanpa ada kepura-puraan. Semua kata maaf yang tadinya sudah ia siapkan lenyap melihat raut yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Sayang, ia juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun yang ada dihadapannya ini sedang lupa padanya. Mereka orang asing sekarang.

Dan Chanyeol sampai pada satu kesimpulan. Ia menduga kalau luka di kepala Baekhyun dululah penyebab utamanya. Mungkin saja Baekhyun amnesia hingga membuat pihak agensi sialan itu mengambil kesempatan untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi dan menjadikannya mesin pencetak uang seperti apa yang Luhan katakan.

Akhirnya seluruh emosi yang tertahan itupun luruh dalam tangis. Chanyeol menarik tangan halus Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya berkali-kali sambil menangis sesenggukkan. Bahunya berguncang dan air mata itu seolah tak ragu untuk tetap mengalir deras ke pipinya.

"Cha-Chanyeol-ssi?!" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Baek..." ucapnya parau. "...maafkan aku...maafkan aku..."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut sekarang.

"Aku salah! Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini! Aku melukaimu!" racau Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ssi?!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang basah sempurna dan dengan mantap menatap Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"Kau mau pergi denganku?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, tapi kerutan didahinya berkurang.

"Kau memintaku untuk membawamu pergi, kan? Ayo kita pergi, Baek! Aku akan membawamu menjauh dari tempat ini. Aku akan membawamu pergi dari orang-orang yang menyakitimu disini."

Kerutan itu menghilang digantikan aura terkejut lain yang membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku tidak peduli kau tidak ingat padaku. Tapi aku tetap akan membawamu pergi." ujar Chanyeol lagi. "Kau mau pergi denganku, kan?"

Beberapa detik berlalu menegangkan. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mempedulikan janjinya pada Luhan atau resiko yang ia hadapi jika ketahuan membawa kabur seorang super model papan atas incaran semua media ini. Dia hanya ingin Baekhyunnya kembali tanpa ada tangan yang bisa menyakitinya lagi.

Dan tanpa diduga, wanita berparas manis itu mengangguk satu kali.

Desahan lega keluar dari dada Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar disela tangis. Pria itu secara refleks menarik Baekhyun ke pelukan erat. Baekhyun tidak berontak ataupun menolak. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan pria yang baginya tidak asing ini.

"Aku mau pergi denganmu, Chanyeol-ssi." ucapnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat sambil mengusap lembut surai hitam panjang itu.

"_Keurae. _Aku akan membawamu pulang. Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi."

.

.

Matahari belum muncul ke permukaan tapi pria ini sudah berada didalam gedung kantor yang masih sangat sepi. Langkahnya terburu-buru. Ia bahkan membuka pintu studio cukup kasar dan membanting tasnya begitu saja ke sofa. Dari dalam saku kemeja, pria ini meraih satu kunci lalu mengarahkannya ke satu lemari berlabel namanya. Oh Sehun.

"Dasar, naga rakus! Merubah jadwal seenaknya saja! Kalau tahu mau datang hari ini, aku kan bisa memproses buktinya dulu. Tidak tahu apa kalau kamera ini kamera model lama yang masih memakai kaset bukan memori?! Kamera ayahku bahkan benar-benar rusak dan tak mau menyala sekarang! Argh!" ia menggerutu kesal.

_Handycam _biru metalik model lama itu ada di tangannya saat ini. Sehun mengecek tombol _on _dan kameranya memang tidak mau menyala lagi. Ia mendesah kesal. Teringat pada ancaman Kris ditelepon semalam.

"_Aku terbang besok pagi. Dan aku mau buktinya ada begitu aku sampai. Kalau tidak, perjanjian kita batal, Oh Sehun."_

Dan sekarang Sehun benar-benar panik. File 'panas' adegannya bersama Luhan itu ada didalam sebuah kaset berbentuk _mini DV _bukan _micro SD_ yang jauh lebih praktis seperti jaman sekarang. Semua peralatan di studio sudah canggih dan tidak satupun Sehun melihat alat yang bisa membuka file itu disini.

Sebenarnya kalau Kris benar-benar akan datang bulan depan, ia masih punya waktu mencari tempat yang bisa membantunya menyiapkan bukti itu. Tapi kalau mendadak seperti ini, bisa saja ia tidak hati-hati dan semua rekaman itu bocor keluar. Bagaimanapun juga, wajahnya sendiri terpampang jelas didalam video.

Sehun sudah mencabut kaset itu dari dalam kamera dan baru akan berpikir lagi ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki dari arah luar. Dengan cepat ia beringsut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mulai memasang telinga.

"Oh! Kenapa pintu studio terbuka begini? Ada yang datang lebih pagi dari aku rupanya." sahut sebuah suara familiar. Suara Luhan.

Langkah itu terdengar mondar-mandir beberapa kali dan berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Sehun? Kau sudah datang?" seru Luhan.

Ingin rasanya Sehun memukul dinding kamar mandi saat menyadari ketelodoran dirinya. Jelas Luhan tahu kalau dia yang datang. Tas serta loker yang terbuka itu adalah bukti kuat.

"Luhan? Kaukah itu?" tanyanya pura-pura.

"Kau di kamar mandi? Tidak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini." Luhan mendekat ke arah Sehun berada.

"Tadinya aku mau mengecek foto-foto kemarin, tapi mendadak perutku tidak enak."

"Ah, _jinjja_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm! Aku baik. Sepertinya karena ramen pedas yang kumakan semalam."

Terdengar dengus tawa renyah Luhan dari luar.

"Akan kubuatkan teh hangat untukmu. Tunggulah." katanya.

Sehun menggumam dan bersandar lesu ke daun pintu.

"Ah! Sehun-ah!"

Dengan suara mengejutkan itu Luhan kembali berseru nyaring sangat tiba-tiba hingga membuat Sehun terlonjak dari tempat dan melepaskan kamera serta kaset ditangannya itu ke udara. Ia tidak peduli pada bodi kamera yang hancur berkeping tapi Sehun harus memekik tertahan ketika bukti yang akan ia serahkan nanti itu meluncur mulus didepan matanya sendiri dan jatuh ke dalam kloset.

Wujudnya lenyap tak berbekas.

"Suara apa itu? Kau baik-baik saja didalam?" tanya Luhan polos.

Ingin rasanya Sehun mengumpat keras-keras, tapi yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah sebuah kalimat penuh sandiwara.

"Tak apa, Lu. Ponselku jatuh. Bisa kau buatkan tehnya segera?"

"_Ne! _Aku akan segera kembali!"

Otak Sehun berhenti bekerja saat menerima bahwa bukti itu hilang dalam sekejap. Oleh tangannya sendiri pula. Ia perlu mengulur waktu atau setidaknya meminta tambahan waktu pada Kris dan meyakinkan kalau dirinya memang sudah berhasil melakukan apa yang ia minta. Saking serius berpikir, pria ini bahkan tidak mendengar suara Luhan yang sudah duduk manis memegang teh hangat disampingnya.

"Sehun, aku tidak hamil. Aku sudah banyak membaca buku soal masa subur dan ternyata kemarin aku salah perkiraan. Hehe..._mian, _sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"..."

Senyum Luhan perlahan memudar. "Sehun?"

Pria itu menoleh tajam dan membuat raut ceria di wajah Luhan menghilang.

"O..Oh! Maaf. Kau bilang apa?"

"Ada masalah? Sepertinya pikiranmu sedang tidak disini."

"Tidak, Lu. Aku minta maaf tidak mendengarkanmu. Bisa kau ulangi?"

Dengan melenguh sebal, Luhan mendelik manja. Tapi kemudian ia berujar kembali. "Siklus bulananku sudah kembali normal. Kemarin aku hanya salah perkiraan."

"Yang benar?! Kau serius?! Sudah periksa ke dokter?!" tiba-tiba Sehun terlihat antusias.

"Tak perlu dokter. Masa subur itu baru datang beberapa hari setelah haid-ku selesai. Eh? Kenapa aku memberitahu yang seperti ini padamu? Jangan dengarkan, oke?! Anggap kau tidak tahu!"

"Kalau begitu, kita lakukan lagi setelah kau selesai." Sehun berucap tanpa sadar.

Mendengar hal itu tentu membuat Luhan kaget bukan kepalang. Sehun seperti memaksa untuk membuatnya hamil. Ia tidak tahu kalau memang itu yang sebenarnya Sehun mau. Pria itu baru saja mendapatkan jalan keluar lain sebagai bukti yang bisa ia tunjukkan pada Kris. Membuat Luhan mengandung benihnya karena tidak mungkin ia melakukan aksi rekam video lagi. Luhan akan curiga.

"Sehun...apa maksudmu?"

Bagai belut yang bertubuh licin, Sehun menarik Luhan lalu merengkuhnya erat. "Jangan salah mengartikan. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, Luhan. Sungguh. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." ucapnya, setengah jujur.

Betapa kalimat picisan itu mampu melumpuhkan akal sehat setiap insan yang di mabuk cinta. Luhan tersenyum. Rona ketakutannya tadi sirna hanya dari rayuan gombal Sehun.

"Aku memang untukmu, Sehun. Dan milikmu seutuhnya."

Keduanya lalu terlibat dalam pagutan mesra selama beberapa detik. Luhan adalah pihak yang memutuskan ciuman mereka saat disadari olehnya tangan Sehun perlahan bergerak nakal merambat naik ke dada dan perutnya.

"Mulai saat ini, aku harus memberi batas. Aku tidak bohong kalau kemarin aku sangat ketakutan, dan aku tak mau mengambil resiko lagi. Kuharap kau mengerti. Kau paham maksudku, kan?"

Sangat. Sehun sangat memahaminya dan ingin menentang. Bukankah Luhan baru saja mengibarkan bendera larangan agar ia tidak 'menyentuhnya' lagi? Dan bukankah itu juga adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa Sehun lakukan untuk mendapatkan buktinya kembali?

"Sehun?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah mempertemukan bibirnya lagi dengan bibir Luhan. Agak lebih kasar dan cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia sengaja melakukan ini untuk menelan semua rasa kesal yang tak bisa ia utarakan didepan Luhan. Biarlah ia mengikuti apa maunya Luhan dulu untuk saat ini.

.

.

BUGH!

Bogem mentah itu mendarat keras ke tembok kamar Sehun dari kepalan tangan seorang pria berwajah semi blasteran ini. Rahangnya menegas dengan gigi bergemeletuk. Pria yang tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan lalu di Paris dan menawarkan sebuah perjanjian besar.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Oh Sehun! Kau tahu aku bisa saja membatalkan pembelian gedung mewah untuk studiomu itu. Sudah tidak berniat melanjutkan mimpi ayahmu yang tertunda rupanya."

"Aku tidak main-main. Buktinya sudah kudapatkan!"

"Lantas mana?! Aku bahkan tidak melihat apapun sejak dua jam lalu aku tiba di apartemenmu ini! Kau serahkan buktinya sekarang juga, maka gedung itu jadi milikmu. _Simple, _kan?!"

"Beri aku waktu satu bulan. Gadis itu mendadak memberikan larangan agar aku tidak menyentuhnya lagi."

"Kau tidak mencintainya, kan?"

Sehun menoleh cepat.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah larut dalam sandiwaramu sendiri dan melupakan perjanjian kita lalu berniat melindungi Luhan dariku? Melenyapkan bukti dan berbalik mengerjaiku? Begitu?"

Tawa meledak dari kerongkongan Sehun. "Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan, Kris? Cinta membuat ibuku berselingkuh, bercerai dengan ayahku, dan membuat ayahku sakit dalam penderitaan sampai akhir hayatnya. Membiarkanku hidup tertatih seorang diri. Aku tak mau berakhir seperti itu lagi." ujarnya.

"Baguslah! Kukira kau sudah melupakan ambisimu untuk memiliki studio sendiri di Paris. Karena kalau seperti itu, dengan senang hati aku akan merobek bukti pembelian gedungnya!" balas Kris.

"_Easy man! _Aku bukan pria cengeng yang mudah jatuh ke pelukan perempuan! Tapi serius, dia benar-benar polos. Aku punya banyak kesempatan sejak bekerja dengannya tapi aku juga tidak 'menyerang' orang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Terdengar seperti pemerkosaan jika aku melakukannya. Tapi aku tak pernah menduga kalau dalam waktu dua hari saja, aku berhasil mendapatkannya. Kau tahu, yang kulakukan hanya sedikit bermonolog puitis ketika ia pura-pura tertidur. Setelahnya, _well..._Luhanlah yang memulai. Bisa kukatakan semua berawal dari kecerobohannya meninggalkan kartu hotel, lalu penuhnya kamar penginapan dan badai melengkapi segalanya."

Kris mendengus kasar setelah Sehun menjelaskan ceritanya. "Luhan memang polos. Sangat polos sampai tidak sadar kalau karena ulah sahabatnya sendiri, hidup seseorang hancur." katanya.

Mata Sehun mendelik penuh tanya pada pria jangkung yang saat ini berdiri didepan kaca jendela berukuran besar dengan dua tangan didalam saku celana dengan tatapan menerawang kosong pada pemandangan diluar.

Sehun tahu siapa Kris. Ia model papan atas di negara tempatnya tinggal bersama sang ibu. Mereka bertemu saat Sehun baru selesai menyelesaikan _job interview _di sebuah majalah _fashion _di Paris. Kebetulan Kris ada disana dan sempat mendengar impian Sehun untuk memiliki sebuah studio foto sendiri dan dari situ semuanya bermula. Kris menawarinya sebuah perjanjian menguntungkan asalkan ia berhasil membalaskan dendam pada seorang gadis Cina bernama Luhan yang menetap di Korea.

Kris bahkan menjanjikan sebuah pekerjaan disana jika Sehun menyetujui penawaran ini. Sebagai model yang dikenal dunia, ia bisa melakukan apa saja melalui koneksi orang-orang dalamnya, bukan? Dan setelah kini ia berhasil 'mendapatkan' Luhan, Sehun mulai didera rasa penasaran.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah dia lakukan?" ia bertanya.

Kris berbalik. Senyum tipis mengembang disudut bibirnya saat ia menjawab pendek. "Tidak ada."

"_Tidak ada?!" _ulang Sehun bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan pekikannya.

"Tidak perlu sekaget itu. Atau jangan-jangan...sekarang kau menyesal?"

"Bukan. Hanya saja-"

"Luhan memang polos. Dia tak punya salah apapun padaku. Tidak seperti sahabat bodohnya itu." ucap Kris dengan rahang kembali tegas. "Park Chanyeol." lanjutnya.

Dengan mengulum segenap pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya, Sehun diam mendengarkan Kris berujar lurus kembali menatap jendela kamar. Sehun tahu kalau Kris sedang menyembunyikan raut sedih, kesal dan marahnya saat itu.

"Dia menghancurkan hidupku sebagai manusia. Aku, Luhan dan Chanyeol adalah teman dekat. Sama sepertimu, Chanyeol sangat terobsesi menjadi fotografer. Kesempatan itu datang beberapa tahun lalu ketika kami masih duduk di bangku kuliah, diatas sebuah pengumuman perlombaan foto model dimana Chanyeol melihatnya sebagai peluang emas. Secara sembunyi-sembunyi, ia memotretku dengan kamera murahannya lalu mengirimkan foto itu ke perlombaan. Aku dan Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi kemudian namaku muncul sebagai pemenang dan Chanyeol mendapatkan hadiah kamera mahal atas hasil kerjanya."

Kris memberi jeda beberapa detik. Ia kelihatan tengah bercerita pada dirinya sendiri karena Sehun dapat melihat matanya tidak fokus dari cerminan yang terpantul didepan kaca bening itu.

"Berkat foto _candid _itu, hidupku berubah. Rupanya perlombaan itu sudah terkait kontrak langsung dengan sebuah agensi pencari model. Setiap pemenang secara otomatis sudah ditarik kedalamnya dan harus mengikuti rentetan kegiatan dimana aku, yang tidak pernah menginginkan profesi ini, terpaksa melepaskan kuliahku, keluargaku, cita-citaku dan gadis itu dengan suka rela." ia mendesah berat, lalu berkata lirih. "Aku mencintai Luhan. Tapi bocah sialan itu justru memisahkanku darinya."

"Kau bisa saja pergi saat itu, kan?" tanya Sehun enteng.

"Yah..mudah bagi orang lain berbicara. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika didepanmu tertulis kalimat 'DENDA SEKIAN RATUS JUTA WON BAGI SIAPAPUN YANG MELANGGAR KONTRAK'? Aku tidak hidup dengan gelimangan harta! Bahkan kalau bukan karena beasiswa, mungkin aku tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya duduk di bangku kuliah. Akan lebih baik jika memang aku menyukai pekerjaan ini! Sayangnya, aku membencinya." nada bicara Kris naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Dan walau sekarang aku sudah sangat berkecukupan, kau pikir keluargamu akan menerimamu kembali setelah kau meninggalkannya tanpa kabar selama bertahun-tahun dan tahu-tahu mereka melihatmu menjadi orang terpandang di negeri orang? Tidakkah aku terlihat seperti anak kurang ajar? Yang tidak tahu apa itu balas budi?! Mereka bahkan tidak peduli dimana aku sekarang." katanya lagi.

Sehun diam. Ia akhirnya paham apa yang membuat Kris begitu ingin membalaskan dendamnya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau didalam dadanya kini terselip sedikit rasa sesal. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba nama Luhan terbesit jelas dalam kepalanya.

"Dunia itu kejam. Aku sudah diperlakukan tidak adil. Hidup sebagai model dan diasingkan dari keluarga sendiri membuatku tidak pernah menikmati popularitasku. Tapi Chanyeol ataupun Luhan tak akan pernah tahu itu. Yang mereka lihat hanyalah apa yang ada didepan mata dan lensa kamera saja. Luhan bahkan tak pernah tahu kalau aku mencintainya."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padanya? Melihat kondisimu sekarang, kau bisa saja menemuinya, bukan? Kenapa kau malah...merusaknya?"

"Koreksi. Kau yang merusaknya." kata Kris cuek.

"Oke. Aku. Kau tidak menyesal? Kalau memang kau mencintainya, kenapa memberikannya pada pria asing sepertiku?"

"Oh Sehun." sahutnya tegas. "Semua wanita sama di mataku sekarang. Aku bahkan membiarkan seorang wanita yang mengaku hamil anakku kabur dari apartemennya semalam. Percuma aku mengunci dan mengancamnya terus kalau dia bersikeras tidak ingin menggugurkan kandungannya itu. Aku benci mendengar rengekannya setiap hari!"

Sehun menangkap kilat marah serius di kedua mata Kris.

"Bukankah bermain-main itu lebih membuatmu hidup? Nikmatilah apa yang ada didepanmu. Dengan begitu, aku merasa dunia tidak terlalu kejam padaku." ujar Kris lagi diiringi tawa puas.

"Kau membalaskan dendam pada Luhan karena apa yang telah Chanyeol perbuat? Gadis itu tidak berdosa tapi kau justru membalaskan dendammu padanya?" tanya Sehun tajam.

"_Exactly!_ Tepat sekali! Sejak dulu, aku sudah tahu kalau dua anak itu akan selalu bersama. Chanyeol memang sangat memperhatikan Luhan seperti adiknya sendiri. Sedikit sentilan mungkin bisa membuatnya sadar akan kecerobohan yang ia perbuat padaku ini. Kalau baginya hidup semudah memenangkan perlombaan, maka dia juga harus tahu bagaimana rasanya dikalahkan."

Sehun tidak membalas lagi. Semua hal mendadak terlihat berantakan di otaknya dan Kris sekarang justru terlihat sangat menyebalkan di matanya. Terlebih lagi ketika pria jangkung itu menepuk bahunya sebelum pergi dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dengan nada enteng.

"Kali ini kau ku maafkan. Melihat kamera kesayanganmu itu rusak, aku percaya kau sudah dapat buktinya. Aku akan memberikanmu waktu lebih. Tapi kalau kau memang tak bisa membawa buktinya lagi, maka aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan. Tak perlu takut. Gedungnya akan tetap menjadi milikmu."

Sehun menahan bahu itu. Dengan tatapan tanya, Kris langsung menoleh kesamping.

"Serahkan saja padaku. Kau tak perlu repot menyentuhnya juga. Luhan..milikku." ucap Sehun tanpa ada gurat main-main di wajahnya.

"Heeey! Kau melarangku untuk 'mencicipi' tubuhnya juga? _Why? _Apa dia senikmat itu sampai kau tak mau membaginya?" tanya Kris lalu tertawa meledek..

"Luhan adalah urusanku." balas Sehun.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Untuk saat ini, semua kuserahkan padamu. Itu hanya akan kulakukan kalau kau gagal dalam waktu sebulan ini. Kau tahu, sebelum aku datang kemari, aku sempat melihatmu mengantar Luhan pulang. Dan aku tak percaya dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sempurna. Aku bahkan sempat menyesal tidak turun tangan langsung menanganinya. Hahaha..."

Tawa itu terdengar menjijikan di telinga Sehun sekarang. Hatinya panas menahan amarah yang entah kenapa muncul tanpa ia sadari.

"Kutunggu buktimu satu bulan dari sekarang." kata Kris kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung ditempat dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat.

.

.

Chanyeol menahan nafas ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan sederet kartu, paspor, dan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam saku jaketnya. Walau belum mau menceritakan secara jelas, Baekhyun sudah berkata kalau ia kabur dari kamar apartemennya di lantai tiga lewat jendela. Tak ayal ia mendapatkan beberapa gores luka di kaki. Yang belum Chanyeol tahu hanyalah luka lebam di pelipis dan sudut bibirnya yang agak sobek itu.

Selama Chanyeol menyelesaikan liputannya, Baekhyun dengan patuh menunggunya didalam kamar hotel. Selama dua hari, ia bahkan berhasil membuat senyum manis wanita itu merekah walau hanya beberapa saat jika ia mengeluarkan sebuah lelucon.

Dan pagi ini, setelah menutupi setengah wajah Baekhyun dengan masker hitam, membalut tubuhnya dengan _sweater _yang sangat kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya, membelikannya _flat shoes _cantik untuk sepasang kaki pucatnya,Chanyeol melangkah bergandengan tangan menuju bagian pemeriksaan tiket. Mereka akan terbang kembali ke Seoul.

Beruntung petugas tidak mengenali nama Baekhyun yang notabene dikenal sebagai model papan atas di negaranya ini, jadi mereka berdua melewati bagian pemeriksaan dengan mudah. Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang tahu kabar soal super model yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari peredaran mata media.

Pesawat beberapa menit lagi akan _take off _tapi rupanya Baekhyun, yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol, sudah lebih dulu merasakan mual. Ia membuka masker dan menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Baek? Kau mabuk udara?" tanya Chanyeol polos.

Wanita tidak menjawab. Ia berusaha menahan rasa mualnya dalam diam. Sambil menggenggam lengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum ramah lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidurlah kalau kau kurang enak badan. Perjalanan masih panjang."

Ia mengangguk lagi kemudian menyandarkan kepala ke dekat jendela. Tapi tangan Chanyeol lebih cepat. Pria itu mendorong kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut dan amat pelan lalu menyandarkannya ke bahu kirinya yang lebar.

Baekhyun tak berkutik. Apalagi ketika ia merasakan benda lembut mendarat diatas puncak kepala, ia semakin merapatkan matanya dalam kenyaman. Chanyeol mengecupnya. Hatinya berkata kalau ia mengenal pria ini, tapi otaknya tidak. Tak satupun ada nama Park Chanyeol terselip dalam memorinya.

Yang ia tahu adalah hidupnya dimulai saat ia terbangun dengan luka bebat di kepala didepan dua orang yang mengaku sebagai pihak agensi model tempatnya bekerja. Mereka mengatakan kalau Baekhyun adalah modelnya yang mengalami kecelakaan. Sejak itu, Baekhyun menetap di Paris tanpa pernah diberitahu dimana keluarganya tinggal. Baekhyun hanya tahu nama, tanggal lahir dan golongan darah dari kartu identitas yang diberikan oleh manajernya. Tak ada satupun yang mengatakan kenapa ia bisa melupakan banyak hal.

Tapi karena disibukkan oleh pekerjaan, Baekhyun pun tak pernah lagi menuntut bertanya. Ia bekerja keras sebagai model dimana hal ini mempertemukannya dengan pria brengsek bernama Kris yang menghancurkan hidupnya karena janin yang ia kandung sekarang. Pria yang selain memperlakukannya seperti wanita murahan, juga memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Luka di pelipis dan bibir itu bukti tamparan kerasnya. Kris menguncinya didalam apartemen hanya karena Baekhyun bersikeras tidak mau menggugurkan kandungannya hingga ia memilih kabur melompat dari kamar dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Baekhyun mengalami stres dan depresi. Keputusannya untuk pergi meninggalkan semua kemewahan harta hasil kerja kerasnya sudah bulat. Apalagi saat ini ia berada di tangan seorang pria yang memberinya kenyamanan penuh. Yang jelas, Baekhyun sudah bersumpah. Kalaupun di masa lalu ia dan Chanyeol memang saling mengenal, maka ia akan berusaha membuat memori itu kembali. Ia perlu berterima kasih.

"Ueeek...ueeek..."

Beberapa jam lepas dari Paris, Chanyeol bangun tiba-tiba saat mendengar wanita disebelahnya itu kembali merasakan mual. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Keringat dingin muncul dari kening Baekhyun dan membasahi poninya. Matanya setengah membuka dengan bahu terkulai lemas di sandaran kursi.

"Baek! Kau baik-baik saja? Badanmu panas sekali." ucap Chanyeol setelah tak sengaja menyentuh jari jemari Baekhyun.

Melihat suatu keanehan, Chanyeol berdiri mengedarkan pandang untuk mencari pertolongan. Beruntung ada seorang pramugari yang lewat disisinya. Begitu menjelaskan kondisi Baekhyun, Chanyeol diminta untuk menunggu karena pramugari mengatakan kalau kebetulan ia mengetahui ada dokter yang ikut dalam penerbangan kelas bisnis ini.

Maka selagi menunggu, Chanyeol berulang kali memijat tengkuk Baekhyun yang masih saja mual tapi tak ada apapun yang keluar dari perutnya untuk dimuntahkan ke dalam kantung kertas yang ia pegang.

Sepuluh menit kemudian pramugari itu kembali bersama seorang pria paruh baya berwajah kebarat-baratan yang membawa tas berisi berbagai macam alat. Baekhyun berbaring lemas saat dokter itu memeriksa detak jantung, nadi dan tekanan darahnya. Dari raut wajah dokter dan sang pramugari yang tidak terlalu terkejut, Chanyeol tahu bahwa kedua orang ini tidak mengenali Baekhyun.

"_Is she your wife?_" tanya dokter tiba-tiba.

Pengecekan baru saja selesai. Pramugari membantu Baekhyun merapikan _sweater_nya kembali dan menyelimutinya dengan sebuah selimut tebal. Baekhyun masih sadar, tapi matanya terpejam. Ia hanya terlalu lemas untuk bergerak.

"_She is..._" Chanyeol memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang tidak membuatnya dicurigai. _"..my wife. Yeah, she's my wife." _katanya.

Tiba-tiba dokter itu memasang tampang garang dan berceloteh ini-itu dalam bahasa Inggris cepat yang tidak sepenuhnya Chanyeol pahami. Yang bisa ia mengerti adalah ekspresi marah si dokter, lalu lambat laun wajahnya berubah cerah, tersenyum lebar dan mulai menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol yang termangu diam. Beberapa penumpang yang kebetulan melihat dari tempat duduk mereka pun kontan mulai memperhatikan.

"_It's almost two months!" _ujar si dokter sambil melenguh lega.

Alis Chanyeol bertaut tak mengerti. Lalu seolah paham, dokter itu tertawa.

"_So, I have to tell you something?" _tanyanya dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia melanjutkan. _"Morningsick. It's normal and you don't have to be worry. But you should be happy. You'll be a father soon! She's pregnant! Congratulations!" _kalimat itu begitu jelas terdengar di kedua telinga Chanyeol.

Lain dengan wajah ceria sang pramugari dan beberapa penumpang asing yang mendengar kabar bahagia itu, Chanyeol merasakan kakinya lemas. Sekali saja dokter ini menepuknya lagi, maka ia akan ambruk berlutut.

"_Pregnant? She...she's pregnant?_" ulang Chanyeol teramat _shock._

"_Ya! I know you gonna be so speechless!" _jawab dokter diselingi tawa kecil. _"Just taking care of her and your baby, pay enough attention and do some check-up immediately. She's fine. Oh, what a wonderful day for both of you! Congratulations!" _pesan si dokter lagi.

_Wonderful? _Bagi Chanyeol, semua penjelasan dokter itu bagaikan _disaster! _Bencana yang meluluhlantahkan hatinya dalam hitungan detik. Remuk sudah perasaanya saat ini. Ia bahkan terlihat lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara.

Chanyeol bungkam disisi Baekhyun setelah pramugari pergi mengantar dokter itu kembali ke bangkunya. Mungkin Baekhyun mendengar semua yang dokter katakan dan ia juga menyadari kalau Chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya sekarang. Dengan agak terengah karena tubuhnya melemah, wanita ini menolehkan kepalanya membalas tatapan nanar Chanyeol. Satu tangan mungil itu meremas jari jemarinya sambil terisak. Baekhyun menangis.

"Kau tetap akan membawaku pergi bersamamu, kan?" bisiknya lirih.

Chanyeol masih bungkam. Remasan di tangan Baekhyun pada jarinya semakin mengerat.

"Walau sekarang kau tahu keadaanku...kau tetap akan membawaku, kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Meski ketakutan, Baekhyun siap menanti jawaban apapun yang keluar dari bibir rapat pria didepannya ini dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

Entah siapa yang kini mengeluarkan air mata lebih banyak. Yang jelas Baekhyun semakin meluruhkan tangisnya saat Chanyeol memeluknya erat dengan bahu berguncang hebat. Pria itu juga menangis. Tangisan teredam yang sangat memilukan. Seolah menyiratkan rasa kekecewaan paling berat yang tak bisa Baekhyun pahami.

Perempuan itu bingung. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol harus menangis, tapi ia lebih tidak tahu lagi kenapa hatinya sakit mendengar pria ini ikut menangis bersamanya. Chanyeol memang asing tapi lebih dari setengah kata hatinya mengatakan bahwa pria ini bukanlah orang asing.

"Katakan Baek..." suara parau Chanyeol terdengar begitu lirih disela tangisnya.

"Katakan padaku..." bisiknya lagi. "...siapa yang sudah melakukan semua ini padamu? Katakan..."

Baekhyun tidak sanggup mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia sibuk dalam tangis. Semua kata tertelan dalam sebuah rasa sakit yang kian menganga lebar di hatinya dan tak akan pernah bisa sepenuhnya sembuh. Bahkan tidak oleh pria bernama Chanyeol yang kini mengeratkan pelukan dan menangis semakin hebat diatas bahu sempitnya.

.

.

Langkah Chanyeol tetap mantap menuju seseorang yang menantinya di bangku panjang itu. Dia bahkan tidak peduli melihat raut marah di wajah yang biasanya ramah kala Chanyeol menautkan jari jemarinya ke sela jari Baekhyun yang melangkah ragu disisinya.

Mereka baru tiba di bandara Incheon dan Chanyeol bilang seorang teman sudah menjemput mereka berdua disana. Walau sudah berada jauh dari Paris, Baekhyun masih saja menundukkan kepala, takut orang-orang mengenal sosoknya karena Chanyeol melarangnya memakai masker lagi. Hal yang membuat seseorang diujung sana justru menatap curiga walau dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Siapa perempuan di sebelah Chanyeol itu, Lu?" Sehun bertanya.

Tapi Luhan tak menjawab. Ia sibuk mempertajam mata rusanya takut-takut ia salah lihat.

Begitu jarak hanya tinggal dua meter, Luhan menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Matanya tidak salah.

"Baekhyun..." bisiknya sangat pelan.

Chanyeol mengerti raut merah padam di wajah sahabatnya itu adalah tanda kemarahan yang terpendam. Maka, sebelum Luhan meledak dalam emosi, ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun lalu melangkah cepat untuk meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukan.

"Kau-"

"Aku minta maaf, Lu." bisik Chanyeol.

Luhan mengatur nafasnya baik-baik. Matanya tetap terpancang pada sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri diam menatap penuh rasa bingung padanya. Luhan sama sekali tidak berniat membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan sebelum ia sempat berkata, pria itu tiba-tiba berucap lirih dengan suara bergetar seperti orang menahan tangis.

"Keadaan membuatku harus membawanya pulang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pertama, saya bahagia! KARENA SEHUN AKHIRNYA POTONG RAMBUT! DUH, SEHUUUUUN! *abaikan***

**Sekarang kejawab kan alasan Kris? Smoga ga jadi makin benci ya sama dia hohoo**

**Ada yg bilang ff ini drama? Yeah...hidup memang penuh drama, bukan? *ngeles***

**Alurnya angst, ya? Saya juga ga sadar bakal begini. Tapi saya harap reader masih setia baca meski ff ini ga sebaik cerita ff saya sebelumnya :)**

**Dan saya ga nyangka review kemarin isinya ungkapan kekesalan reader sama sosok Sehun dan Kris O.o **

**Sumpah, saya ga ada maksud bikin dua namja idaman itu jadi sosok menyebalkan. Ini murni karena tuntutan cerita hehee kalo soal Chanyeol, dia cocok pake karakter apapun tapi karena akhir2 ini Chanyeol keliatan imut, disini saya buat dia jadi pria polos menggemaskan *peace***

**Saya udah janji ini happy ending, dan reader pasti tau kalo hunhan nantinya tetep bersatu walau jalannya rumit penuh liku ditambah masalah chanbaek yg baru muncul *plak***

**Soal berapa chapternya ff ini, kaya ff saya yg dulu-dulu, mungkin saya bakal buat belasan juga, tergantung ide. Tapi ga akan saya buat sampe puluhan kok (mudah-mudahan sih) hahaa**

**Tengkyu reader sudah bersedia menanti cerita ini dan tetep ngasih saya semangat buat ngelanjutin :)**

**Gomawoyo..Saranghae!**

**I'LL TAKE A DEEP BOW TO EVERY APPRECIATIONS WITH NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SEE YOU SOON**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	7. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 6**

**~ Truly, Madly, Deeply ~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Previous Story**_

"_Kau-"_

"_Aku minta maaf, Lu." bisik Chanyeol._

_Luhan mengatur nafasnya baik-baik. Matanya tetap terpancang pada sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri diam menatap penuh rasa bingung padanya. Luhan sama sekali tidak berniat membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan sebelum ia sempat berkata, pria itu tiba-tiba berucap lirih dengan suara bergetar seperti orang menahan tangis._

"_Keadaan membuatku harus membawanya pulang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam seperti kehabisan kata. Aura bisu melingkupi setiap sudut dan dinding kamar tempat dua wanita ini berbaring diatas satu tempat tidur bersama. Gurat lelah yang terlihat di wajah salah satunya menjelaskan bahwa ia sudah berada jauh dibawah alam sadar seolah apapun tak akan bisa mengusik tidur lelapnya. Berbeda dengan perempuan yang berbaring memamerkan punggung disisinya. Luhan masih terjaga.

Sepulang dari bandara, ia belum mengucapkan apapun pada siapapun. Termasuk pada Sehun, kekasihnya sendiri yang jelas sangat kebingungan menyadari atmosfer berubah tegang. Ia juga mengacuhkan sapaan dan senyum ramah Baekhyun yang entah sampai kapan akan berada didalam kamarnya ini. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun (tanpa meminta persetujuan Luhan tentunya) untuk tinggal di kamar sahabatnya itu sementara waktu. Jujur, Luhan masih terlalu kecewa untuk menyatakan penolakan atau memulai perdebatan.

Memasuki pukul dua pagi, Luhan masih belum merasakan kantuk. Tepat saat itu ponselnya berkedip menyala menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Sambil malas, ia meraihnya lalu membaca sebaris kalimat singkat disana.

_Sudah tidur?_

Sudut bibirnya agak sedikit terangkat keatas saat melihat nama si pengirim. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun. Luhan baru sadar kalau pria-nya itu pasti tengah memikirkan kejadian di bandara tadi. Merubah posisi menjadi telentang, Luhan mengetik pesan balasan singkat lain dengan cepat.

_Belum. Kau kenapa belum tidur?_

Tak sampai tiga puluh detik, Sehun mengirimkan balasannya.

_Memikirkanmu!_

Luhan menahan tawa lalu mengetik kembali.

_Pikirkan aku dan cobalah untuk tidur. Nanti aku datang ke mimpimu!_

Ponsel Luhan berkedip lagi.

_Mimpiku lebih indah kalau kau ada disampingku sekarang._

Sambil berdesis sebal, perempuan ini hanya membalas dengan satu kata saja.

Pervert!

Setelahnya, Sehun tidak lagi membalas cepat. Mungkin _namja _itu juga sedang menertawakan dirinya sendiri seperti apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan sekarang. Tertawa diam-diam seolah lupa akan kekesalannya beberapa jam lalu.

Karena mengira Sehun tak akan membalas lagi, Luhan akhirnya mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Ia bertekad datang sangat pagi ke kantornya, bahkan sebelum Chanyeol atau Baekhyun bangun karena Luhan hanya ingin menghindari perbincangan apapun. Ia juga belum mau mendengar penjelasan apa-apa dari Chanyeol.

Namun ponsel yang baru akan disimpan kembali itu berkedip lagi. Kali ini berkelap-kelip menyala agak lama dengan nama Sehun tercantum dilayar. Pria itu meneleponnya. Sambil tersenyum dan menggeser ikon hijau, Luhan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga dengan mulut membuka hendak berbicara. Tapi suara tenang dan dalam di seberang justru membuatnya terdiam tanpa kata.

"_Jangan katakan halo atau apapun selama aku bicara. Cukup dengarkan aku saja."_

Tiga detik membisu. Sehun tahu Luhan sedang menantinya diujung telepon.

"_Ah, Luhan-ku memang anak pintar."_

Perempuan itu refleks mendengus keras dan sedikit membuat Baekhyun bergerak sedikit disampingnya.

"_Kenapa belum tidur? Kau tidak sedang memikirkanku juga, kan? _Andwae. _Kau tak boleh memikirkanku karena aku tak mau kau gila karena aku. Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi jangan sampai kau insomnia gara-gara teringat padaku terus. Aku milikmu, Luhan. Aku tak akan kemana-mana. Kau boleh tetap tenang dalam tidurmu. Tak perlu khawatir aku akan diambil wanita lain. Hmm?"_

Lagi-lagi Luhan terkikik cukup keras. Ia tak percaya si wajah poker dingin ini bisa juga cerewet dan merayu gombal.

"_Hey, aku tidak menyuruhmu tertawa. Apa suaraku terdengar lucu? Padahal banyak yang bilang di kantor kalau mereka menyukai suaraku. Seksi! _Ara?_ Kalau saja aku berbakat, mungkin aku bisa menjadi anggota _boyband-boyband _di televisi. Dengan wajah setampan ini, aku punya modal kan? Tapi aku tidak mau membuat kekasihku cemburu karena _namja-_nya diperebutkan banyak orang. Benar?"_

Luhan mengangguk sambil tetap terkikik geli. Ia lalu mengambil nafas cepat dan berbisik pelan.

"Sehun-"

"_Ssssssttttt..." _pria itu menginterupsi ucapannya. _"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan katakan apapun. Cukup dengarkan aku, Luhan. Kau mau membangunkan seseorang yang tidur disampingmu?"_

Sunyi lagi.

"_Nah, begitu. Itu baru Luhan-ku."_

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Secara tiba-tiba suara teduh Sehun berhasil membangkitkan perasaan rindu yang muncul memenuhi rongga dadanya tanpa permisi.

"_Aku tak akan bertanya apa, siapa dan kenapa. Aku juga tidak tahu aku sudah bicara apa daritadi. Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan kalau kau masih bisa tertawa." _kata Sehun._ "Tidurlah..."_

Nafas Luhan terdengar lambat dan pelan seirama dengan lirih suara sang kekasih ditelinga.

"_Kau tahu kalau wanita itu cantik jika tersenyum, bukan? Dan wajah marahmu sepanjang perjalan pulang tadi cukup menyeramkan buatku. Bahkan perempuan itu terlihat ketakutan melihatmu."_

Luhan agak tersenyum. Ia mengerti kalau yang Sehun maksud adalah momen dimana Luhan menahan aura kesal sekaligus marah beberapa jam lalu di bandara.

"_Pagi ini aku tidak mau melihat mata rusa itu berubah menjadi mata panda. Mengerti? Sekarang cobalah untuk terpejam, bayangkan aku ada disisimu, membelaimu, menciummu, me-"_

"CK!"

Sehun tertawa renyah diujung telepon begitu mendengar decak keras suara Luhan barusan.

"_Aku tidak tahu kalau meneleponmu justru membuatku merasa rindu tiba-tiba!" _ujar Sehun tanpa sadar karena setelahnya pria ini mendadak terdiam.

"_Na do..._" Luhan membalas dengan bisikan pelan. Tapi Sehun bisa mendengarnya sangat jelas.

Pria itu berdeham kikuk sebentar lalu kembali berkata pelan. _"Tidurlah. Kita bertemu beberapa jam lagi di meja kantor."_

"Sehun..." bisikan itu begitu lirih hingga membuat Sehun rasanya tidak ingin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya ini.

"_Ya, Luhan?"_

"_Gomawo _sudah membuatku tertawa."

Terdengar dengus tawa lembut Sehun dari seberang. Tak lama kemudian, Luhan kembali berujar lirih hingga membuat suasana berubah sunyi.

"_Saranghae, _Sehun-ah_... Saranghanda..."_

Sehun perlu waktu untuk meresapi ucapan Luhan barusan karena suara lembut wanita itu entah kenapa berhasil menggetarkan perasaannya sendiri hingga membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat tepat setelah ia membalas lirih penuh ketegasan.

"Neon nae yeojaya. Jal jayo, Luhan."

-(_Kau adalah wanitaku. Selamat tidur, Luhan_)-

.

.

Meja mereka berhadapan, tapi nampak seperti disekat oleh dinding transparan yang begitu tebal. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol ketika dirinya berulang kali mencoba melakukan komunikasi pada Luhan, perempuan yang nampak berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Semua _sticker note _yang Chanyeol tempelkan diatas layar monitor Luhan diremas oleh perempuan itu lalu dilempar ke dalam tong sampah dibawah meja. Pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya pun diabaikan. Luhan masih terlalu marah.

Seharian Sehun berada di studio dan seharian pula Luhan terus menatap layar monitor dengan pikiran menerawang kemana-mana. Naskah liputan dan naskah _fanfiction_nya pun tidak mengalami perkembangan. _Mood_nya kacau.

Merasa semakin tidak fokus menjelang jam pulang, Luhan akhirnya mematikan komputer sambil bersiap menemui Sehun di studio. Ia baru akan melangkah pergi ketika disadari olehnya sesosok tubuh jangkung pria bertelinga peri ini berdiri menjulang dihadapan.

"Lu."

Mata rusa itu mendelik tajam.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengacuhkanku?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan.

"Sampai wanita itu kau kembalikan ke asalnya." jawaban tegas itu keluar dari mulut manis Luhan.

"Lu...sungguh! Aku punya alasan membawanya kemari. Tolong, dengarkan aku!"

Luhan mendesah berat tanpa mau menatap Chanyeol. Perempuan ini sudah melipat tangan didepan dada dan memasang ekspresi malas ketika Chanyeol berkata kembali.

"Baekhyun tidak dalam keadaan baik, Lu. Dia tidak hadir di acara yang kemarin aku liput. Aku hanya ingin menemuinya tapi aku malah menemukannya dalam keadaan mabuk setelah melompat dari apartemen-" kata-kata itu mengambang diudara saat Chanyeol mendengar dengus keras Luhan begitu jelas.

"Apa? Katanya mau menjelaskan? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Luhan sarkastis.

"Kau tertawa."

"Lalu?"

Chanyeol diam. Wajahnya menandakan ketidaksukaan yang sangat jelas tercetak didepan mata Luhan.

"Aku tertawa dan kau marah? Apa hakmu? Urus saja wanita itu baik-baik! Mabuk? Melompat dari apartemen? Hah!" Luhan kembali tertawa sinis lalu melanjutkan. "Dari sekian banyak wanita di Paris, kau malah membawa pulang yang paling buruk."

"Lu-"

"Sudahlah! Percuma kita berdebat kalau kau terus membelanya. Aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian berdua. Permisi." Luhan melangkah pergi lebih dulu.

Dengan mengabaikan sapaan ramah para rekan kerjanya diluar ruangan, Luhan terus melaju cepat menuju pintu studio yang sedikit terbuka. Luhan mendekat, agak mengintip ke dalam dan segera saja matanya disuguhkan oleh penampilan seorang wanita bertubuh ramping, tinggi dan terpoles _make-up _tebal tengah berpose cantik didepan kamera. Ada seorang pria berpostur familiar yang mengatur pose-posenya itu. Hanya melalui bentuk punggung lebarnya saja Luhan tahu siapa pria dibalik kamera ini.

"Oh! Luhan-ah!"

Luhan membuka pintu lebih lebar lalu menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Di pojok ruangan, tepat didepan deretan kostum-kostum mahal nan bermerek itu Yura berdiri dengan tampang bosan. Tapi begitu melihat Luhan mendekat, sang senior ini justru tersenyum kian lebar.

"_Wae eonni_?" tanya Luhan saat menghampiri seniornya itu.

"Kebetulan kau datang! Aku hampir mati karena bosan disini! Manajer model itu sedang pergi sebentar dan menyuruhku mengurusi kostum-kostumnya. Satu jam lagi aku ada liputan diluar, jadi aku bisa minta bantuanmu untuk menggantikanku disini, kan? _Pleaseee..._aku tahu kau adalah juniorku yang terbaik, Luhan..." rayunya penuh nada memelas.

Luhan mendengus pelan tapi toh ia mengangguk patuh. Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang _hoobae _pada _sunbae _cerewet dan galak seperti Yura ini? Selain makian, tentu dia bisa masuk ke dalam _list _karyawan yang tidak patuh pada senior.

Yura memeluk Luhan sebentar lalu beringsut cepat keluar dari studio setelah menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Sehun belum menyadari keberadaan kekasihnya ini karena masih fokus mengarahkan gaya. Dalam diam, Luhan lantas duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di belakang Sehun dan mulai mengamati studio yang lengang. Hanya ada ia, Sehun serta model ramping ini saja.

"Oke! Selesai. Setelah kukirimkan hasilnya, kau boleh memilih foto yang ingin dipajang." pria berwajah dingin itu berkata ramah.

"Mm...Sehun-ssi!" model ber_lipstick _merah menyala itu berseru imut.

"Ya?"

Dengan senyum yang terlalu dibuat-buat, wanita itu maju beberapa langkah ke depan Sehun yang masih sibuk mengatur kameranya sendiri hingga tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar sampai tepat dihadapan matanya terpampang belahan dada seksisi model yang membungkuk untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Luhan sudah lebih dulu menahan nafas.

Gaun yang dipakai model ini memang anggun, tapi memiliki belahan dada rendah yang tentu akan mengekspos benda kenyal dibaliknya secara cuma-cuma meski ia hanya sedikit membungkuk saja. Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya lalu mendongak dan bertanya sedatar mungkin.

"Satu sesi foto lagi, boleh?" model itu bertanya manja masih merunduk rendah. "Ada satu kostum yang belum aku pakai. Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk memotretku lagi?"

Rahang Luhan menegas ketika wanita itu meraih satu tangan Sehun dengan cara yang teramat sensual. Setidaknya dia bisa berdiri tegak dulu dan menyingkirkan mata Sehun dari pandangan menggoda buah dadanya itu agar tidak membuat Luhan gemas dibakar api cemburu.

"Baiklah. Silakan ganti kostummu."

Wajah si model berubah sumringah berbanding terbalik dengan wajah tegang Luhan saat mendengar jawaban Sehun barusan. Walau pria itu mengucapkannya dengan nada cuek dan dingin, tetap saja jawabannya mengartikan bahwa ia juga masih ingin menikmati kemolekan tubuh model cantik ini.

Awalnya Luhan tidak mengenali siapa dia, tapi begitu wanita itu mendekat dan menyuruhnya untuk mengambil kostum yang ada didalam kotak, Luhan baru mengingatnya. Dia Tiffany. Salah satu model turunan Korea-Amerika yang langganan menjadi _cover _di majalah tempatnya bekerja dan terkenal doyan menggoda setiap fotografer dengan pose-posenya yang aduhai. Chanyeol jelas pernah mengalaminya.

Selagi model itu mengganti kostum yang memakan waktu cukup lama, Luhan melangkah ke belakang Sehun diam-diam. Sambil berjinjit, Luhan mengintip apa yang sedang kekasihnya itu lakukan. Rupanya Sehun sedang mengatur pencahayaan, fokus dan _angle _yang tepat yang bisa ia tangkap dengan kameranya.

"Aaaah...sedang mencari posisi yang pas untuk memotret belahan dadanya, ya?" bisik Luhan sangat pelan.

Sehun terkesiap. Ia menoleh cepat dan agak terperangah dengan keberadaan Luhan dibelakangnya.

"Kau disini?!"

"Hm. Kenapa? Tidak suka? Tidak bebas, ya? Baiklah. Karena ini sesi foto spesial, aku akan pergi. Selama bekerja, Sehun-ssi." ucap Luhan mengikuti gaya bicara Tiffany yang manja.

Sehun malah mendengus tawa dan secepat kilat ia menarik satu tangan Luhan cukup kuat hingga membuat wanita mungil itu jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Kau masih jauh lebih menggoda darinya, nona Lu. Diam disini."

Mungkin ucapan Sehun sepenuhnya terbukti karena selama hampir setengah jam melakukan sesi pemotretan tambahan itu, Sehun sama sekali fokus pada layar kamera dan tidak mengindahkan permintaan manja Tiffany. Model itu mengganti gaunnya dengan _mini dress _super ketat seolah sedikit saja tangan Sehun menariknya, maka kain itu akan robek seketika.

Tiffany tidak puas dengan waktu singkat pemotretan tambahan ini, jadi ia merajuk Sehun kembali dengan memeluk satu tangannya sambil bergelayut manja, seperti sengaja menempelkan buah dadanya pada lengan Sehun dan berhasil membuat Luhan serasa duduk di kursi panas. Beruntung saat itu sang manajer kembali lalu menyuruh Tiffany untuk segera pergi ke acara pemotretan lain.

Dan sebelum dua orang itu pergi, Luhan dengan jelas mendengar desis kesal Tiffany pada sang manajer saat mereka lewat didepannya.

"Dia fotografer baru dan sangat tampan! Aku perlu banyak waktu berduaan dengannya! Kenapa kau malah datang?!"

Ekor mata Luhan mendelik setajam yang ia bisa sampai pintu studio menutup meninggalkan ia dan Sehun berdua dalam kesunyian. Setidaknya sunyi sampai Sehun bisa mendengar makian Luhan saat kekasihnya itu membereskan beberapa kostum sponsor yang berserakan di sofa.

"Siapa yang membuat baju-baju ini, sih?! Mereka mengatakan ini mode? Hah! Kelihatan seperti kain kurang bahan buatku! Memperlihatkan belahan paha, dada, punggung. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak usah pakai baju saja sekalian?!"

"Wow! Kau benar. Aku setuju."

Luhan menoleh cepat dan berhasil membuat tawa Sehun meledak beberapa saat.

"Ini profesiku, Luhan. Jangan cemburu begitu." katanya.

"Profesimu. Kenikmatanmu. Dan kesengsaraanku." tandas Luhan.

Sehun tetawa pelan lagi sambil mendekati Luhan lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Minggir. Tidak lihat aku sedang membereskan kostum menyebalkan ini?!"

Bukannya menyingkir, Sehun malah mengeratkan pelukannya sambil berbisik seduktif ke telinga Luhan. "Kenikmatanku itu...hanya dirimu."

"Oh Sehun!"

Luhan berbalik menyerang Sehun dengan memukuli setiap insi tubuhnya berkali-kali. Pria itu malah tertawa puas tanpa mau melakukan apa-apa.

"Menyebalkan! Otakmu konslet, hah?! Dasar _yadong_! Rasakan ini! Rasakan!"

Sehun memamerkan punggungnya sebagai objek pukulan Luhan saat ia masih sibuk tergelak tawa. Luhan masih terus berceloteh ini itu demi mengurangi rasa kesalnya tanpa henti. Baru setelah nafasnya terengah lelah, perempuan ini terdiam dengan raut wajah memerah karena kesal. Dengan langkah cepat, Luhan membawa kostum-kostum itu ke ruangan khusus kostum yang hanya tertutup tirai biru di sudut ruangan.

Mulutnya masih menggerutu sebal ketika ia menggantung gaun-gaun cantik itu. Sampai tangannya mencapai gaun terakhir, Luhan mendadak bungkam. Gaun itu adalah gaun paling cantik sepanjang ia berkarir di dunia _fashion _ini. Warnanya putih gading, tanpa lengan, model _long dress _dengan aksen mutiara di salah satu bahu. Luhan mensejajarkan gaun itu dengan tinggi badannya sendiri lalu mendongak ke depan dimana ia dikelilingi cermin-cermin besar.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, saat itu juga Luhan menarik tirai biru untuk menutupi ruangan itu dari pandangan, dan dengan senyum merekah perempuan ini membuka seluruh pakaiannya lalu mengenakan gaun yang nyatanya sangat pas di tubuhnya itu. Luhan memekik riang dalam diam. Ia memutar ke kiri, ke kanan, memeriksa setiap inci bagaimana kain itu jatuh mengikuti tiap lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping.

"Lu? Kau didalam? Kau tidak marah lagi, kan?"

Luhan refleks menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan lalu berseru kencang.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku segera selesai! Kos..kostumnya berantakan!"

"Hm? Kau tak apa? Biar kubantu."

"_Andwae! _Jangan mas...uk..."

Terlambat. Sehun sudah lebih dulu menyingkap tirai biru itu dan melangkah ke dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dan penuh dengan kostum-kostum sponsor ini. Tapi yang jadi pusat perhatiannya bukanlah kondisi ruangan yang berantakan, melainkan sesosok wanita cantik berbalut gaun panjang dengan belahan dibagian samping yang membelah sampai paha atas mempertontonkan betapa mulusnya paha Luhan disana. Bahu sempit itupun tak luput dari perhatian Sehun. Sungguh kulit Luhan bersih tanpa noda. Dan Sehun selalu terpesona bahkan diawal ia melihat keseluruhan tubuh polos kekasihnya ini dulu.

Gadis itu merona. Ia berdiri tak nyaman mendapati tatapan intens mata tajam Sehun padanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan masuk. Aku hanya iseng. Jangan mengataiku. Tubuhku tidak sebagus Tiff-"

"Kemari."

"_Ne_?"

Sehun mendekat lalu meraih satu tangan Luhan, membawanya keluar ruangan dan berhenti didepan _set _pemotretan yang hanya dihiasi kertas putih polos sebagai _background._

"Sehun-ah-"

"Berdiri saja disitu. Aku tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini."

"Kau mau memotretku? Oh! Jangan! Kau gila! Bisa jadi bahan olok-olok orang sekantor kalau mereka lihat! Gaun ini kepanjangan, tubuhku juga tidak pas! Aku mau ganti bajummphh-"

Bibir cerewet itu tiba-tiba ditutup oleh benda kenyal lain yang terasa manis bagai candu. Sehun menciumnya dan secara otomatis semua kata-kata Luhan tertelan oleh pagutan lembut itu. Luhan yang tidak siap jelas kehabisan asupan oksigen. Tangan kecilnya meronta tapi tak digubris oleh Sehun yang terlanjur mendapatkan kenikmatannya.

"Hmmphh! Sehummpph!"

Tak mau masuk penjara karena membuat seseorang kehabisan nafas, Sehun lantas melepaskan pagutannya seketika.

"Jangan menciumku tiba-tiba! Kau mau aku mati?!"

"Jangan menggodaku tiba-tiba. Kau pikir lelaki bisa tahan melihatmu memakai gaun super seksi begini? Kalau kau modelku, maka kau akan habis ditanganku. _Ara_?"

Plak!

Luhan menampar dada Sehun agak keras dan malah membuat pria itu tertawa pelan.

"Untungnya aku tidak berniat menjadi model! Minggir. Aku mau ganti baju." katanya galak.

"Sekali saja, Lu. Pakai kameraku."

Luhan mendesah panjang didepan Sehun yang memasang senyum manis sebagai umpan. Tiga detik kemudian, ia melangkah kembali ke tengah lalu berujar malas.

"Cepat foto dan kita pulang."

Sehun jelas tidak hanya mengambil satu kali jepretan saja. Terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan pemandangan mempesona ini. Meskipun Luhan sudah tidak mau berpose atau mengikuti arahan gayanya, pria ini tetap mengambil momen-momen itu selihai yang ia bisa. Tapi ditengah huru-hara itu, Luhan pergi dari _set _pemotretan menuju ruang kostum dan mengabaikan seruan Sehun dibelakang.

Awalnya Sehun mengira kalau Luhan marah kembali, tapi begitu perempuan yang masih memakai gaun panjang nan seksi ini keluar dari balik tirai, perkiraannya meleset. Luhan berdiri kembali di posisi semula sambil menenteng sebuah jas hitam di satu tangannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kemarilah. Atur _timer_nya dan pakai ini." katanya.

Sehun menurut dengan kening bertaut tak mengerti. Begitu sampai disisi Luhan, ia tak menolak saat wanita itu memakaikan jas hitam bahan sutera ke tubuhnya.

"Nah...kalau begini, hasil fotonya kan jadi lebih baik." kata Luhan.

"Apa? Kau mau foto bersamaku?"

"Hm! Anggap saja ini seperti foto _pre wedding. _Kau tampan dengan jas, Sehun."

"Hey, hey, hey! Yang mau kupotret itu dirimu! Bukan-"

"Ssssst! Mendekat dan lihatlah ke kamera."

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba-"

"Sehun."

Mulut Sehun tertutup rapat. Selanjutnya, Luhan merapatkan diri dengan melingkarkan satu tangan ke perutnya dan tersenyum manis ke arah kamera yang masih berkedip-kedip menyala.

"Aaah...aku tak pernah suka di foto." desis Sehun.

"Setidaknya kita pernah merasakan momen ini, walau aku tak tahu kau jodohku atau bukan. Hanya membayangkan foto bersama calon suami idamanku saja, aku sudah senang. Oh! Pasang senyummu!"

Sehun menoleh cepat kearah Luhan tepat ketika kamera menjepretnya.

"Sehun-ah! Kenapa kau melihat ke arahku? Wajahmu jadi tidak terpotret, kan!" keluh Luhan.

"_Mian. _Kita ulang sekali lagi."

Dengan ekspresi datar penuh pertanyaan, Sehun mengatur kameranya kembali lalu berdiri disamping Luhan lagi. Tapi kali ini pria itu dulu yang meraih pinggang Luhan dan merapatkan tubuh mereka jauh lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Luhan bahkan agak terperangah.

Lampu kamera berkedip semakin cepat membuat keduanya memasang senyum terbaik yang mereka punya. Tapi bukan hanya sekali, kamera itu membidik berulang kali karena dengan cepat Sehun bergerak merubah posisi tanpa mempedulikan senyum atau pose arahan Luhan lagi.

Pria itu meraih dagu Luhan, membuat wajah cantiknya mendongak naik, kemudian dengan sekilas tatapan sendu, mereka larut dalam ciuman lembut. Jauh lebih lembut dari awal. Luhan bahkan melingkarkan kedua lengan ke leher kekar Sehun dan mulai mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

Satu gaya itu terus mereka lakukan bahkan beberapa detik setelah kamera selesai membidik. Keduanya lalu memisahkan diri sambil mengatur nafas mereka baik-baik. Jempol kanan Sehun mengusap permukaan bibir _peach _Luhan yang memerah dan basah. Pria ini tersenyum lalu mengecup kening kekasihnya itu sebelum memeluknya erat.

"Jodoh atau bukan, idaman atau tidak, kau tetap wanitaku." lirihnya.

Sehun bisa merasakan senyum mengembang di bibir Luhan saat itu.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" ia bertanya dan dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan Luhan.

"_Kaja_. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tapi, Sehun..." Luhan berujar pelan dan membuat Sehun yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya itu menatap penuh tanya.

"...aku tidak akan pulang ke flatku."

"Eh?"

.

.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Luhan? Apa dia lembur?"

Chanyeol terlihat lesu ketika sampai diujung tangga yang mengarah ke kamarnya dan kamar Luhan dimana Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari sana dengan wajah agak keheranan.

"Hm. Dia lembur." jawab Chanyeol.

Melihat wajah polos Baekhyun berubah muram, pria ini kemudian bertanya singkat. "_Wae_?"

"Kelihatannya Luhan tidak suka padaku. Aku bahkan kesulitan untuk memulai obrolan dengannya. Seharusnya aku tidak tinggal disini."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Luhan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantor jadi emosinya sedikit terbawa. Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Kau belum makan malam, kan? Aku baru membeli dua porsi _ddeokbokki_! Kita makan bersama, ya?"

Baekhyun tak bisa menolak ketika Chanyeol menarik satu tangannya menuju tangga yang ada diujung lorong. Mereka mengarah ke atap dimana pemandangan kota jauh terlihat lebih jelas dari sana.

Setelah melepaskan mantel dan menyampirkannya ke tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol menuntunnya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang ada disana. Bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau tidak bisa membuat orang lain tertawa. Pria itu seolah sengaja menyembunyikan raut khawatirnya sendiri sekaligus menyingkirkan perasaan cemas Baekhyun pada Luhan. Setidaknya, Baekhyun sudah tidak membahas keinginannya untuk tidak tinggal di kamar Luhan lagi.

"Kau anak _band_? Semua gitar yang ada didalam kamar Luhan itu milikmu, kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yah...bisa dibilang begitu. Walau gitar itu hanya berguna jika aku sedang ingin main saja. Sudah lama tidak ada yang menawari kami manggung."

"Waaaah...aku penasaran ingin melihatmu."

"Oh, sebaiknya jangan. Kau bisa terpesona melihatku diatas panggung! Biarpun suaraku pas-pasan dan cara mainku belum sempurna, tapi aku adalah anggota dengan jumlah _fans _paling banyak!"

Baekhyun segera tertawa renyah. Ia tidak tahu kalau lelucon ini pernah Chanyeol lontarkan saat mereka masih berpacaran dulu. Chanyeol hanya mengulangnya, berharap ada setitik tanda cerah dari ingatan Baekhyun yang hilang itu. Tapi nampaknya memang semua memori yang mereka habiskan bersama telah lenyap.

"Apa Luhan itu pacarmu? Aku banyak menemukan foto kalian berdua didalam kamarnya."

"Pacar? Si rusa cerewet itu? _Aigoo..._" jawab Chanyeol dengan gelengan kepala. Pria ini memang pandai mengatur ekspresi wajah dan hatinya sendiri.

"Kalian sangat dekat. Dan Luhan juga terlihat agak cemburu padaku saat-"

"Jangan bahas apapun lagi soal itu. Sudah kukatakan, Luhan hanya terlalu sibuk. Kau tak perlu khawatir. _Ja. _Buka mulutmu." titah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sempat tersenyum simpul lalu membuka mulutnya saat Chanyeol memberikan satu suap _ddeokbokki _pedas itu padanya. Lama tidak merasakan makanan Korea, lidah Baekhyun seperti dimanjakan. Ia memekik tertahan ketika mulutnya bekerja mengunyah kue beras itu.

"_Mashitda!" _serunya.

Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun beberapa kali hingga membuat _yeoja _itu terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang tersenyum polos. Bercak saus pun tersisa di sekitar bibir mungilnya. Chanyeol mencondongkan badan lebih dekat lalu fokus membersihkannya dengan satu ibu jari.

Kejadian ini membuat Baekhyun mematung tak mampu menggerakan seluruh otot-otot tubuhnya. Chanyeol memang pernah memeluknya, bahkan sampai menangis didepannya, tapi baru kali ini mereka saling bertatapan dalam jarak yang terlampau dekat. Wangi parfum yang menempel di leher pria itu saja menusuk indera penciumannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanya Chanyeol polos.

"..."

"Baek?"

"..."

"Baekhyun-ah, kau dengar ak-"

Pelan tapi pasti, disadari atau tidak, jari-jari mungil Baekhyun kini tengah menelusuri wajah Chanyeol yang terpaksa menenggelamkan kata-katanya seperti dihempas oleh angin malam. Sepasang _puppy eyes _itu menatap sendu. Sentuhannya begitu lembut dan pelan sampai membuat Chanyeol sedikit ingin menutup mata.

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa mengingatmu. Aku sudah mencoba, berharap ada sedikit cerita tentangmu yang bisa kita bahas. Tapi aku tak pernah berhasil." lirihnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tak apa, Baek. Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Wajah ini...wajahmu...kadang aku merasa seperti pernah melihatnya."

"Dimana? Apa di Paris ada model pria setampan diriku?" guyon Chanyeol.

Wanita itu tak ikut tertawa, melainkan meneruskan sentuhan jari jemarinya hingga terhenti persis di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Dengan lembut, Baekhyun mengelus permukaan bibir bawah itu sekali lalu kembali menatap lurus ke manik hitam matanya.

"Bukan wajah tenang ini. Tapi wajah marah. Kau marah. Sangat marah padaku." tiba-tiba ia berkata. "Aku tidak pernah melihat raut wajahmu seperti itu. Kau...menyeramkan."

Chanyeol harus mengontrol ekspresi wajah terkejutnya baik-baik. Ia tahu momen yang Baekhyun ingat adalah memori terakhir pertemuan mereka dimana untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasakan murka pada seseorang.

Karena tak mau membuat Baekhyun semakin memaksakan diri, Chanyeol lantas menggenggam tangan itu dan mengecupnya cukup lama dengan kedua mata tertutup rapat. Angin malam rupanya membuat ujung jari Baekhyun berubah dingin saat permukaannya mengenai bibir Chanyeol yang hangat.

"Kau kedinginan. Kita turun ke bawah, ya?" katanya.

"Chanyeol-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Siapa aku sebenarnya? Siapa aku untukmu?"

Sejenak, Baekhyun terlihat ragu. Tapi dengan suara pelan didukung genggaman hangat Chanyeol pada tangannya, pertanyaan itu terucap lirih tanpa bisa Chanyeol jawab.

"Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?"

.

.

Lebih dari dua jam keduanya menelusuri jalanan yang masih ramai di malam hari ini. Selepas keluar dari studio, Luhan minta diantarkan berkeliling mencari tempat tinggal baru. Tanpa meminta alasan, Sehun tahu kalau Luhan ingin menghindar dari Chanyeol dan perempuan yang tidak ia kenal itu dengan pindah ke tempat lain. Sehun sudah melarangnya dan menyuruh Luhan untuk bicara baik-baik, tapi emosi wanita yang tengah dalam masa siklus bulanannya itu memang tidak stabil.

"Ini sudah pukul sembilan. Mau cari kemana lagi? Kita bisa mencarinya besok, Lu. Besok kan libur."

"Ck! Waktu mencari penginapan di Jeju saja kau tidak peduli pada hujan badai. Sekarang kau mengeluh! Apa waktu itu kau sengaja membiarkanku kehujanan?" tanya Luhan sewot.

Sehun mengulum senyumnya. Setengah membenarkan ucapan Luhan.

Tapi karena memang sudah malam dan tentunya jarang sekali ada orang yang mencari tempat tinggal di malam hari seperti ini, Luhan tidak juga menemukan apa-apa. Sambil melangkah lesu disamping Sehun, ia terus-terusan menghela nafas berat.

"Kau seperti pencuri ayam yang dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup!" ledek Sehun.

Luhan hanya mendelik sebal sambil memukul lengannya sekali.

Jujur, hanya Chanyeol satu-satunya pria yang selalu meledeknya. Dan ucapan Sehun barusan tak ayal membuatnya merasa rindu. Biasanya, sekesal apapun Luhan pada sesuatu, Chanyeol-lah tempat pelampiasan semua marahnya sampai kadang _namja _itu ikut-ikutan marah dan membuat mereka berdua berakhir saling melontarkan tawa kepuasan.

Tapi kini? Sumber kekesalannya justru ada pada sosok sahabatnya sendiri. Hal itu membuat Sehun yang memiliki status sebagai kekasih, tanpa sengaja terlihat seperti penghibur yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Luhan hanya merasa tidak berhak menceritakan kisah apa adanya mengingat itu adalah masalah yang sangat pribadi untuk Chanyeol. Biarpun kesal, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya dan perlu ia lindungi.

"Lu..."

"Hmm..."

"_I need a warm hug."_

Luhan berhenti melangkah. Saat itu baru ia sadari kalau Sehun sudah tidak berada disisinya dan malah tengah berdiri diam disisi sebuah tangga besi dari satu bangunan bertingkat.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tidak menjawab dengan kata melainkan dengan gestur tangan yang ia rentangkan lebar-lebar ke sisi tubuh sambil memasang senyum manis di bibir. Luhan mendengus keras.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"_Can I hug you?" _kali ini Sehun menjawab sambil mengarahkan dagu ke atas. Ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Aaaah..." Luhan baru sadar lagi kalau mereka sudah sampai. Dan tingkah laku aneh Sehun ini adalah sebuah kode baru.

Lampu kamar itu mati. Tanda kalau Chanyeol sudah tidur. Atau dalam arti lain, keadaan aman untuk menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka tanpa perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi.

Pria itu tetap menanti tanpa merubah posisinya sampai Luhan berdiri didepan dan melingkarkan kedua tangan ke perutnya. Sehun membalas pelukan itu lebih erat. Kemudian sambil tersenyum puas, ia kembali menatap Luhan, memegang pipinya, memiringkan wajah lalu melumat bibir meronanya dengan lembut hingga membuat Luhan kaget dan hendak menolak.

Tapi karena yakin keadaan benar-benar aman dan jalanan memang sangat sepi, Luhan baru membalas ciuman Sehun dengan mencari posisi yang pas. Hari ini Sehun benar-benar melakukannya penuh kelembutan. Tidak seperti dulu, sering terburu-buru dan agak kasar. Oleh karena itu, Luhan agak tidak rela ketika pagutan itu terlepas atas kehendak Sehun sendiri.

"Aku tak mungkin 'memakanmu' disini, bukan?" tanyanya jahil seolah tahu kalau Luhan belum ingin mengakhiri.

Perempuan itu tersipu malu lalu menjatuhkan satu kecupan ringan ke pipi Sehun.

"Sampai besok. Kau masih harus mengantarku mencari tempat tinggal baru." katanya.

Sehun mengangguk pasrah lalu melambai pada Luhan yang melangkah menaiki undakan tangga besi menuju kamarnya. Tanpa menunggu sosok itu masuk ke dalam kamar, Sehun sendiri melanjutkan langkah menuju apartemennya yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Luhan sudah berdiri didepan kamarnya yang gelap. Jelas Baekhyun sudah terlelap nyaman didalam. Begitu pula dengan kamar Chanyeol yang tenang. Ketika akan memutar knop pintu, telinganya tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan samar dari arah atas.

"_Siapa aku sebenarnya? Siapa aku untukmu?"_

"_..."_

"_Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?"_

"_Baek..."_

"_Jawab saja, Chanyeol. Aku perlu tahu kenapa Luhan bersikap seperti itu padaku. Pasti ada alasannya, kan? Apa kesalahanku begitu berat? Siapa yang kusakiti? Kau? Atau Luhan?"_

Luhan tahu itu adalah suara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, apakah Baekhyun tengah bersandiwara didepan Chanyeol? Apa di Paris dia sempat menjadi aktris musikal? Semua pertanyaannya itu terdengar menggelikan bagi Luhan.

"_Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau tidak menyakiti siapapun. Ayo kita turun."_

"_Chanyeol-ah...seperti apa masa laluku?"_

Disini Luhan sudah tidak tahan. Rasa kesal itu kian menggunung di dadanya tiap kali ia melangkah menaiki tangga ke arah atap. Untuk membawa Baekhyun kembali, mungkin ia bisa terima. Tapi kalau sampai berlagak lupa dengan semua kesalahannya, itu baru keterlaluan. Baginya, ini sama seperti merendahkan harga diri Chanyeol sebagai pihak yang jelas pernah tersakiti.

Tapi pria bodoh itu justru semakin terlihat bodoh di mata Luhan yang terpaksa diam di dua anak tangga terakhir saat matanya menangkap pemandangan didepan. Sebuah adegan yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya sendiri karena rasa kesalnya bercampur dengan rasa iba. Luhan tak bisa bohong kalau saat ini ia marah, kasihan sekaligus terenyuh dalam satu waktu bersamaan.

Chanyeol berlutut didepan Baekhyun. Dengan satu tangan, pria itu merengkuh bagian belakang kepala Baekhyun hingga membuatnya merunduk mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah kecupan lembut. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat perasaan Luhan berantakan, melainkan aliran bening yang mengalir turun ke pipi Chanyeol dengan amat pelan dan dramatis. Pria itu menangis.

Begitu mereka saling melepaskan diri, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya pihak yang masih dirundung rasa kaget_._ Raut wajahnya bahkan terlihat kosong.

"Kau mau tahu masa lalumu?" tanya Chanyeol lirih. Baekhyun masih diam, lalu Chanyeol kembali berujar pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu di masa lalu...masa kini...dan masa depan."

Perempuan yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya itu kian tertegun. Chanyeol lantas tersenyum samar sambil mengusap jejak air mata di pipinya sendiri.

"Itu saja. Kau tak perlu tahu apa-apa lagi." lanjutnya.

"Tapi Chan-"

"Ssssssttt..."

Baekhyun kembali dibuat diam ketika Chanyeol menaruh dagu diatas pahanya. Dan apa yang terjadi maupun yang sampai ke telinga Luhan selanjutnya membuat Luhan seperti baru saja dilempar dari tempatnya berada ke bagian bumi paling bawah.

Chanyeol mencium permukaan perut Baekhyun, mengusapnya lembut lalu berujar mantap.

"Mulai saat ini, yang perlu kau tahu...aku akan selalu menjaganya, memastikan dia berada di tangan dokter yang tepat, dan mengamati tumbuh kembangnya. Aku juga akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya, Baek. Kau paham?"

Luhan tidak peduli kalau derap langkah kakinya bisa terdengar oleh Chanyeol atau tidak. Ia juga tidak peduli kalau berlari kencang ketika menuruni tangga bisa membahayakannya. Yang ingin ia lakukan adalah segera pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Mungkin kalau ia bisa berlari lebih cepat, ia masih bisa menyusul Sehun yang pasti belum melangkah pergi terlalu jauh.

Punggung lebar itu masih melaju santai di jalanan lengang, berada beberapa meter dari tempat Luhan sekarang. Sekuat tenaga ia mempercepat laju larinya hingga tak terkendalikan dan berakhir menabrak punggung itu cukup keras.

Sehun berbalik kesal. Namun dua detik kemudian, ia sadar siapa perempuan yang menabraknya dan tengah berdiri dengan nafas terengah di belakangnya ini.

"Luhan?"

Perempuan itu mengatur nafas selama beberapa detik sampai membuat kerutan di dahi Sehun bertambah banyak. Kemudian, disela kesunyian malam itu suaranya terdengar lugas saat ia berujar cepat.

"Boleh aku tinggal di apartemenmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kita rehat sejenak dari konflik dan menikmati momen duo kopel favorit saya ini hahaha**

**Mian kalau momennya kurang romantis ._.**

**Kemarin sempet ada review yg bingung panggil saya apa. Well, reader-deul boleh panggil saya apapun.**

**Saya seangkatan sama Suho dan Lay (nah kan ketauan tuanya O.o) *garuk-garuk tembok karena ga bisa manggil Sehun pake sebutan oppa* #abaikan**

**Jadi reader-deul bisa panggil saya eonni, author, chingu atau apapun yg enak dibaca. Okaaay? ^^**

**Sejauh ini, saya ga bosen bilang tengkyu sama readers yg udah nyempetin waktu buat review!**

**YOU ARE SO GORGEOUS! I LOVE U READER-NIM!**

**Hohoooo...kita ketemu lagi di chap depan yosh!**

**Gomawoyo..Saranghae!**

**I'LL TAKE A DEEP BOW TO EVERY APPRECIATIONS WITH NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SEE YOU SOON**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	8. Night Changes

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 7**

**~ Night Changes ~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Previous Story**_

_Sehun berbalik kesal. Namun dua detik kemudian, ia sadar siapa perempuan yang menabraknya dan tengah berdiri dengan nafas terengah di belakangnya ini._

"_Luhan?"_

_Perempuan itu mengatur nafas selama beberapa detik sampai membuat kerutan di dahi Sehun bertambah banyak. Kemudian, disela kesunyian malam itu suaranya terdengar lugas saat ia berujar cepat._

"_Boleh aku tinggal di apartemenmu?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin warna dan model baju-baju pria memang sangat simpel. Kalau tidak abu-abu, putih atau cokelat, ya hitam. Kalau bukan kemeja atau _sweater_, ya kaos dengan ukuran begitu besar. Pemandangan inilah yang pertama kali sampai di mata Luhan saat membuka lemari pakaian Sehun dikamarnya. Setelah sampai di apartemen dan sempat berbelanja kebutuhan pribadi, Luhan langsung bergegas mandi untuk menyegarkan pikiran.

Wanita ini tidak membawa apapun sebagai perbekalan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk memakai baju Sehun, pria yang saat ini tengah sibuk memasak ramen di dapur.

Cukup lama mengamati, akhirnya pilihan Luhan jatuh pada sebuah kaos polos longgar lengan panjang warna cokelat kopi.

Tubuh Luhan yang pendek dan mungil membuat ujung kaos itu sanggup menutupi bagian pahanya yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Ia bersyukur, karena ukuran Sehun sama persis dengan Chanyeol yang hampir semua bajunya berakhir kebesaran di tubuh Luhan yang sempat beberapa kali meminjam _sweater extra large _miliknya.

Chanyeol. Mengingat nama itu membuat Luhan mematung diam didepan lemari yang tertutup. Pikirannya menerawang ke kejadian diatap tadi.

_Baekhyun hamil. Baekhyun melompat dari apartemennya. Baekhyun lupa masa lalunya. Apa Baekhyun amnesia?_

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang melintas tentang perempuan super model yang sangat dicintai sahabatnya itu tapi dari semua rentetannya, Luhan sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

Bukan Chanyeol pelakunya.

Chanyeol bukan ayah dari bayi itu. Chanyeol hanya membawanya kembali. Karena Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu dimana Baekhyun tinggal. Selama ini Luhan menyimpan semua informasi tentang wanita itu baik-baik. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol begitu bodoh membawa wanita yang malah semakin menyakiti hatinya itu kemari?! Ke hadapan Luhan!

Baekhyun sudah melupakan Chanyeol tapi kembali dalam keadaan berbadan dua dan Chanyeol bersedia menjadi ayah dari benih yang Luhan tahu tak pernah ditanam oleh sahabatnya. Bagaimana ia tidak bertambah benci?

Luhan banyak membaca soal Baekhyun hanya sekedar mencari informasi apakah wanita itu masih ingat pada sosok Chanyeol yang sempat menjalin cinta dengannya atau tidak. Dan karena sejauh ini buktinya nihil, maka tak heran jika perasaan tidak sukanya pada Baekhyun semakin menumpuk.

Tapi selama ia mengamati, tidak pernah ada berita soal Baekhyun menikah atau sampai dikabarkan berbadan dua. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mendengar super model itu dekat dengan lelaki manapun. Namanya selalu bersih dari skandal. Sama seperti Kris.

Rasa kesal Luhan pada Chanyeol tak lain bersumber pada besarnya _namja _itu mencintai sang mantan kekasih walau sudah jelas ia baru saja kembali di sakiti jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"_Babo..." _ia berkata tanpa sadar.

"Siapa? Apa semua bajuku _babo_?"

Luhan menoleh cepat dengan raut terkejut. Dari balik pintu yang agak membuka itu Sehun berdiri sambil memasang senyum.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama. _Kaja, _kita makan!" jawab Luhan sambil mengalungkan satu lengan ke lengan Sehun yang masih terus menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Luhan tahu kalau pahanya agak sedikit terekpos terang-terangan, apalagi baju Sehun ini begitu longgar. Jadi sedikit saja ia bergerak berlebihan, maka siapapun bisa dengan mudah melihat area pribadinya yang hanya tertutupi pakaian dalam.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memperhatikanku begitu? Ramenmu dingin, Sehun!" Luhan yang kikuk karena terus diperhatikan akhirnya merasa gerah.

Lelaki bermata tajam yang duduk didepannya itu malah mendengus pelan lalu menyeruput ramen dingin miliknya sendiri dalam kecepatan ekstra hingga dalam beberapa detik saja Sehun sudah mengosongkan mangkuknya.

"Aku mau mengecek foto-foto hari ini. Makanlah dengan tenang." katanya sambil bangkit dan berlalu pergi.

Luhan memperhatikan punggung kokoh itu menjauh dari pandangannya dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Bukan pikiran negatif, melainkan rentetan kata kagum yang ia simpan sejak awal Sehun memperbolehkannya tinggal disini.

Jujur saja, Luhan sebenarnya agak takut jika suatu waktu Sehun berbuat macam-macam mengingat kejadian yang pernah mereka lakukan di Jeju dulu masih sangat membekas di kepalanya. Tapi pikiran itu terpatahkan oleh rasa salutnya. Luhan tahu mereka sudah berhubungan jauh, tapi apa yang terjadi pada sikap Sehun saat ini sungguh diluar perkiraan. Pria itu bahkan tidak terlihat risih, canggung atau malah bahagia berlebihan menyadari kekasihnya sendiri berbagi atap dengannya. Sehun tetap bersikap normal tanpa ada tatapan pria 'kelaparan' yang ingin menerkam mangsa polos didepan mata.

Dan satu hal lain yang membuat Luhan nyaman, tak sekalipun Sehun bertanya ingin tahu soal Chanyeol atau siapa wanita yang ia bawa langsung dari Paris. Di mata Luhan, Sehun baginya seperti tipe orang yang tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang. Sehun benar-benar menghargai posisinya yang belum mau bercerita apa-apa. Hal ini malah membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik karena tidak harus membeberkan cerita panjang lebar nan menyakitkan itu padanya.

Sehun masih duduk manis dikamar saat Luhan selesai mencuci piring. Matanya terpancang lekat menatap layar komputer. Tak mau mengganggu konsentrasi, Luhan memilih berdiam santai di sofa bersama potongan-potongan apel segar dan televisi yang menyala. Ini menjelang tengah malam dan Luhan tidak menemukan acara yang menarik meskipun ia sudah membolak-balik _channel _beberapa kali.

Tapi akhirnya jari yang menekan tombol di _remote _itu berhenti pada satu acara yang menayangkan kilas _entertainment _internasional.

Mata rusa Luhan otomatis menyipit saat membaca _running text _yang bergerak cepat dilayar dengan menampilkan sebuah kalimat panjang.

_Super model tampan dan terkenal asal Paris menjalin kontrak baru dengan sebuah majalah _fashion _populer di Korea._

"Kris?!" ia memekik pelan.

Kalau saja wajah familiar yang ada dilayar itu bukan wajah pria semi blasteran yang sempat berbagi waktu dengannya dulu, mungkin Luhan tidak akan mengenalinya. Dia Kris. Sahabatnya.

"_Katanya anda akan menetap di Korea? Apa artinya anda akan meninggalkan Paris?"_

"_Oh, tidak. Saya tinggal di Korea untuk bekerja dan untuk mengurus beberapa keperluan pribadi saja. Kalau sudah selesai, maka saya akan kembali ke Paris."_

Luhan menahan jerit senangnya begitu mendengar suara khas Kris untuk pertama kalinya lagi.

"_Apa anda akan menemui keluarga anda? Kabarnya keluarga anda tinggal di Korea?"_

Wajah tampan itu tiba-tiba menegang selama beberapa detik sebelum digantikan oleh senyum ramah bersama sebuah jawaban ambigu.

"I belong to Paris."

"_Apa anda akan menemui kekasih anda?"_

Kris didalam layar itu kembali tersenyum lebih lebar. _"Hanya menemui teman lama. Bukan kekasih. Sudah lama sekali saya tidak bertemu dengannya."_

Luhan berdecak sebal. Pernyataan Kris itu bisa saja menimbulkan beragam artikel gosip nantinya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Mengetahui sang super model papan atas itu berada di negara yang sama saja sudah membuatnya senang. Apalagi katanya ia akan menemui teman lama. Apakah yang Kris maksudkan itu dirinya dan Chanyeol?

Wajah Kris yang dikelilingi wartawan masih menghiasi layar televisi. Entah karena refleks, Luhan meraih ponselnya lalu mengetik beberapa kata dengan cepat dibawah kontak bertuliskan nama 'Chanyeol'. Pria itu tentu tidak akan tahu kabar ini karena ia dan Luhan hidup tanpa adanya televisi di flat mereka. Luhan dan Chanyeol banyak mengandalkan internet untuk mengetahui perkembangan dunia luar.

Tapi tak sampai kalimat itu selesai, Luhan baru sadar kalau ia sedang dalam masa mogok bicara pada sahabatnya itu. Jelas ia juga tak bisa memberi tahu Chanyeol tentang keberadaan Kris disini. Menghela nafas cukup panjang, Luhan kembali menaruh ponselnya keatas meja. Pikirnya, kabar ini pasti akan cepat tersebar apalagi status Kris sebagai super model dunia tentu banyak disorot media. Perusahaan tempatnya dan Chanyeol bekerja juga pasti akan segera mendengar beritanya.

Begitu seriusnya Luhan mengira-ngira, ia sampai tidak sadar layar sudah berganti ke topik lain dan wajah Kris juga sudah digantikan dengan wajah seorang selebriti Hollywood terkenal. Luhan juga tidak mendengar desah pendek seseorang yang kini terduduk lesu disampingnya.

"Serius sekali. Lihat acara apa, sih?"

Perempuan itu menoleh cepat untuk membalas tatapan Sehun yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. Mata elangnya terlihat sayu dan lelah ketika ia menatap layar televisi.

"Ck! Dasar wanita. Tidak pernah lepas dari gosip." ledek Sehun.

"Dan lelaki, tidak pernah lepas dari wanita."

Sehun menengok cepat. "Kau ini pintar mendebat orang, ya?" katanya.

"Habisnya kau mengatai kaum wanita. Laki-laki dan perempuan itu beda. Tingkat ketertarikan mereka pada-"

Luhan perlu berkedip cepat berulang kali ketika disadarinya bibir Sehun sudah mengunci mulutnya dan mengabaikan aksi protes yang hendak ia ucapkan. Lima detik kemudian kecupan ringan itu terlepas diselingi suara lembut Sehun yang menatapnya intens.

"Perlu kucium dulu ya, agar bibirmu ini tetap diam?"

Pipi mulus itu merona. Luhan sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi dimana acara gosip barusan sudah digantikan oleh tayangan berita malam. Saat itu Sehun menguap lebar lalu mendesah berat sambil bersandar santai lagi ke sofa dengan kedua mata terpejam. Luhan meliriknya untuk mengamati gurat lelah di wajah tampan itu selama beberapa saat.

"Kau terlalu lama menatap komputer. Kenapa tidak mengerjakannya di kantor saja?" tanya Luhan. Tangannya tergerak membelai sebelah pipi Sehun.

"Aku tidak suka menunda pekerjaan."

"Sepertinya menyortir foto juga termasuk pekerjaan yang melelahkan, ya?"

"Kalau modelnya bukan Tiffany, mungkin tidak akan selelah ini. Pemotretan tadi menghasilkan puluhan foto dan aku harus memilih delapan foto saja untuk edisi bulan depan. Aaaah...dasar maniak kamera! Kepalaku pegal sekali."

"Mau kupijat?"

Sehun tersenyum tanpa membuka mata. Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban, Luhan menarik satu lengan kekasihnya itu lalu menaruh kepala Sehun diatas pahanya.

Akhirnya si mata elang beradu sendu dengan si mata rusa saat pijatan lembut jari-jari lentik itu menyentuh kedua pelipis Sehun yang terasa sedikit menegang. Pancaran teduh sinar mata Luhan yang berbinar cantik juga membuat tangan Sehun tergerak untuk menyelipkan rambut yang sedikit menghalangi wajahnya ke belakang telinga. Masih dengan mata terkunci, Sehun mengalihkan jemarinya lagi untuk membelai pipi mulus wanita itu.

"Kenapa harus kau, Luhan? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?"

Suara itu begitu lirih dan sangat pelan. Tapi Luhan yang masih saling pandang dengan Sehun bisa mendengarnya begitu jelas.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tak kalah lirih.

Pria itu tersenyum. Belaian tangannya di pipi putih Luhan beralih menuju dagu lalu turun meraih satu tangan Luhan yang masih memijat pelipisnya dan mengecupnya sangat lama dengan mata terpejam.

"Sehun?"

Pelan tapi pasti, mata elang itu membuka kembali bersama dengan seulas senyum manis. Sehun masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi ia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring dengan wajah menghadap ke perut Luhan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke sana sambil merengkuh pinggang ramping itu dengan posesif.

"Aaaah...aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa bermanja-manja seperti ini." Luhan berujar geli.

Sehun meraih satu tangan Luhan lalu menaruhnya di atas kepalanya sendiri. "Pijatanmu enak. Lanjutkan." katanya.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Tadi apa maksudmu? Kenapa harus aku, kenapa bukan orang lain, apa maksudnya?"

"Kenapa harus kau yang aku cinta. Kenapa bukan orang lain saja. Itu jawabannya." kata Sehun tanpa menoleh atau merubah posisinya.

"Jadi kau menyesal mencintaiku?"

"Hm. Sangat menyesal."

Luhan tidak lagi mengajukan pertanyaan atau menyuarakan protesnya seperti biasa. Dan karena sadar kalau atmosfer berubah menjadi muram, Sehun lantas berbaring telentang lagi dengan mata terpancang ke wajah murung kekasihnya ini.

"Luhan..."

Perempuan itu mendelik tajam. Jujur saja, Luhan bukan orang yang pandai mengatur ekspresi. Sehun tahu wanitanya ini tidak benar-benar marah. Dan raut wajah Luhan sekarang malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan di matanya.

"...aku memang menyesal sudah mencintaimu. Tapi aku akan jauh lebih menyesal jika ada orang lain yang lebih dulu melakukannya."

"Ck! Kau pikir aku ini anak remaja sekolahan? Rayuanmu tidak mempan untukku."

"Kau lucu sekali kalau marah."

"Sentuhanmu juga tidak mempan!" ketus Luhan sambil menepis tangan Sehun di pipinya.

Pria itu mendengus sebentar lalu bangkit dan duduk disamping Luhan yang masih berekspresi datar menatap layar TV.

"Lu..."

"Berisik, Sehun. Aku sedang melihat berita."

"Turunnya indeks saham di Korea ternyata menarik perhatianmu? Kupikir kau hanya tertarik pada _boyband-boyband _saja."

Luhan diam. Tak ada yang bisa ia bantah atas ledekan Sehun barusan.

"Lu..."

Ia tetap tak bergeming. Jarinya sudah bergerak menekan-nekan tombol di _remote _lagi.

"Luhan."

"Apa, Oh Sehun?"

"Ayo kita tidur."

Luhan mendengus. "Kenapa harus mengajakku? Kamarmu kan disana. Aku akan tidur disini. Acara TVnya menarik."

"Apanya yang menarik? Semuanya menyiarkan berita malam. Ayolah, Lu..."

"Sehun! Kau tidak lupa kan kalau aku sedang dalam siklus bulanan? Kalau kau tidur denganku, itu sama saja dengan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Pergilah ke kamar."

"Menyiksa diri? Kenapa aku harus menyiksa diriku sendiri? Memang apa yang akan ku lakukan? Aku kan hanya memintamu untuk tidur di kamarku. Apa kita akan berbuat sesu-"

"_Ka! _Pergi, pergi!"

Mungkin Luhan memang bukan orang yang mudah untuk di bantah. Terbukti dari habisnya upaya Sehun membujuk wanita itu ikut bersamanya ke dalam kamar dan memilih untuk menselonjorkan kaki ke sofa sambil tetap memilah-milah _channel _televisi. Akhirnya Sehun beranjak seorang diri menuju ke kamarnya.

"_...untuk bertemu teman. Saya tak punya kekasih."_

"_Jadi wanita yang dikabarkan satu profesi dengan anda itu bukan kekasih anda? Banyak yang bilang kalian sudah lama tinggal bersama."_

"_Kalau yang kalian bahas disini adalah perihal foto-foto itu, maka harus saya jelaskan, itu memang saya. Mungkin fotonya diambil ketika kami selesai mengisi sebuah acara _fahion show _bersama. Dan satu hal lagi. Saya tinggal sendirian."_

"_Tapi, Kris.."_

Kaki Sehun berhenti melangkah. Tadinya ia mengacuhkan volume televisi yang tiba-tiba mengeras dibelakangnya itu. Tapi nama yang disebutkan secara lantang tadi menggugah rasa ingin tahunya. Luhan baru saja menemukan _channel _gosip lain dan terlihat begitu fokus pada layar yang menampilkan sosok tampan berwajah semi blasteran itu lagi. Sehun menoleh, tetap mematung tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya.

"_...apakah penandatanganan kontrak eksklusif di Korea itu justru terlihat seperti anda tengah melarikan diri? Apa wanita itu berada di Korea juga?"_

"_Super model Byun Baekhyun dikabarkan menghilang. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan skandal foto-foto mesra anda berdua yang tersebar di media?"_

"_Anda punya hubungan khusus dengan Byun Baekhyun?"_

Dua manusia didalam apartemen itu tiba-tiba asik dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mata mereka terpancang lurus ke layar televisi dimana Kris, si model tampan itu tengah mengadakan konferensi pers terkait dengan kabar kontrak eksklusifnya di Korea juga skandal foto-foto mesranya dengan seorang wanita yang dikabarkan adalah rekan seprofesinya. Foto-foto itu baru sehari tersebar di internet.

"_Ya, saya punya hubungan dengan Byun Baekhyun."_

Dari ekor matanya, Sehun bisa melihat punggung Luhan menegak.

"_Sudah saya katakan barusan. Dia sempat menjadi pasangan saya dalam sebuah _brand _pakaian dalam. Foto-foto itu diambil di lokasi shooting, bukan di kamar hotel seperti apa yang diberitakan. Kontrak kami baru selesai beberapa bulan lalu. Setelah acara _fashion show _itu, kami sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Tidak ada yang spesial. Dan saya hanya mengenalnya sebagai model panutan di Paris. Selebihnya, saya tidak begitu tahu tentangnya."_

"_Jadi anda tidak tahu dimana Byun Baekhyun berada?"_

"_Tuan wartawan yang terhormat. Mohon maaf. Konferensi disini dimaksudkan untuk menjelaskan kontrak terbaru Kris di Korea. Jadi kami tidak bisa melanjutkan pembahasan soal skandal itu lebih jauh. Terima kasih."_

"Aaaah...Kris. Mengagetkan saja. Apa pikiran semua wartawan itu sempit, hah? Mengaitkanmu dengan wanita itu hanya karena kalian satu negara dan pernah bekerja sama. Ck!" Luhan tiba-tiba berujar kesal sambil memelankan volume TV.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Wanita itu menoleh kaget begitu mendengar suara samar Sehun yang berdiri di pojok ruangan. Lampu disana tidak menyala terlalu terang, jadi Luhan agak terkejut melihat siluet jangkung itu diam tak bergeming.

"Sehun? Kau belum tidur?"

Ada suara langkah kaki dan beberapa detik kemudian wajah manis Sehun yang tersenyum terlihat dalam penerangan. Ia kembali duduk disamping Luhan yang masih melongo heran.

"Artis itu. Kau mengenalnya?" ulang Sehun.

"Artis? Maksudmu...Kris?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat.

"Kris bukan artis. Dia model. Super model. Dan, yah...aku mengenalnya. Kami bersahabat waktu kuliah dulu. Hebat kan, aku bisa bersahabat dengan model?"

"Bagaimana orangnya?"

Luhan menoleh. Ekspresi datar di wajah Sehun membuatnya mengambil kesimpulan kalau kekasihnya ini tengah cemburu. Sambil menyikut sebelah lengannya, perempuan ini berujar ceria.

"Tak perlu cemburu begitu. Kris hanya sahabatku. Seperti Chanyeol."

Sehun tertawa kemudian merangkul bahu sempit Luhan dengan mesra sebelum bertanya cuek. "Apa Kris juga konyol seperti Chanyeol?"

"Tidak. Kris sangat jauh berbeda. Ibaratnya, kalau Chanyeol adalah pelaku kebakaran, maka Kris adalah pemadamnya. Kris sangat baik padaku. Dia dan Chanyeol sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri."

"Kau...tidak...mencintainya?"

Luhan mendongak cepat sambil merengut lucu. "Mana mungkin aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri? Meskipun Kris itu tampan dan pantas menjadi sosok suami idaman, bagiku dia tetaplah seorang teman. Tapi setelah dia menjadi model, kami memang tak pernah saling berhubungan lagi. Melihatnya di televisi saja jarang. Aaah...apa semua keluarganya ikut pindah ke Paris, ya?"

"Kau tidak tahu tentang keluarganya? Bukankah dia keturunan Kanada?"

"Waaah...kau banyak tahu juga soal gosip."

Sehun berdeham kikuk tanpa merubah ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Aku mengenalnya beberapa bulan setelah masuk kuliah. Dan karena dia terlanjur terikat kontrak dengan agensi model, kami belum saling mengenal keluarga masing-masing. Yang aku tahu, ayah Kris memang orang Kanada. Tapi biarpun terhitung singkat, aku tahu Kris itu orang baik. Dia sering memperhatikanku di kelas, mengingatkanku untuk makan, membelaku kalau Chanyeol meledek idolaku. Mungkin kalau kau belum muncul dan Kris masih tinggal di Korea, aku akan mencintainya lebih dulu."

Kini Sehun tidak sadar kalau tepi rahangnya menegas sempurna.

"Eeeey...hanya bergurau! Wajahmu menyeramkan sekali!" Luhan kembali berujar ceria sambil membelai pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

"Apa dia tak pernah menyakitimu?" lelaki itu bertanya tajam.

"Kau cemburu, yaaa?"

Sehun hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum samar. Ketika itu, Luhan semakin mendekatkan diri dan melesakkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sehun sambil menggerakkan jemarinya membentuk pola abstrak disana.

"Jangan khawatir. Selama aku mengenal Chanyeol dan Kris, tak ada seorang pun yang berani menyakitiku. Apalagi sekarang ada dirimu! Kau akan menjagaku seperti mereka, kan?" tanyanya.

Tak ada kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun. Cengkeraman tangannya di bahu Luhan agak sedikit mengetat tanpa ia sadari. Dan giginya saling beradu rapat setelah Luhan berujar lirih lagi dalam pelukan.

"Berita tadi bilang kalau Kris akan datang ke Korea. Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya dan meminta maaf. Aku sempat mengira ia tidak menyukai profesi barunya ini karena dia pergi ke Paris tanpa pamitan. Aku jadi merasa bersalah."

.

.

Televisi menyala menayangkan sebuah drama yang dibintangi oleh aktor Korea ternama. Boleh jadi Sehun menatap serius layar persegi didepannya itu seperti tengah menonton ceritanya, tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah pikiran yang sedang berkelana kemana-mana tak tentu arah. Kepalanya sedari tadi bersandar ke puncak kepala Luhan, wanita yang duduk meringkuk di pangkuannya bagaikan koala yang memeluk batang pohon.

Ia baru saja bangun dari tidur lelapnya dan masih dalam mode 'pengumpulan nyawa' saat Sehun melihatnya keluar dari kamar. Sepasang kekasih yang semalam tidur dalam satu ranjang ini terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing sampai Luhan mendongakkan wajah dengan tatapan sayu khas orang bangun tidur.

"Kenapa, Lu? Masih mengantuk?"

Luhan menggeleng polos lalu menjawab malas. "_Channel_nya...jangan diganti."

"Apa?"

"Aku sedang menonton drama.."

Sehun baru sadar. Tangannya tanpa sengaja menekan tombol _remote _dan telah mengganti _channel_nya.

"Kau suka drama juga?" ia bertanya. Layar sudah kembali ke drama yang tadi mereka tonton.

"Tidak. Tapi aku suka melihat baju-baju itu. Sudah lama aku menginginkannya."

"Baju?"

Luhan mengangguk di ceruk leher Sehun.

"Itu baju tradisional disini, kan? Apa namanya?" tanyanya. Didalam layar TV, _setting _drama era Joseon sedang ditampilkan.

"Maksudmu..._hanbok_?"

"Oooh...jadi namanya _hanbok. _Cantik sekali, ya? Warna-warni."

"Kau lama tinggal di Korea, tapi baru kali ini tahu apa itu _hanbok._"

"Itu karena Chanyeol tak pernah memberitahuku. Dia takut aku membelinya. Kata Chanyeol, baju itu kuno."

Sehun hanya membalas dengan dengusan pelan. Tangannya membelai punggung Luhan dengan lembut sampai wanita itu berujar lirih.

"Sehun..."

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dihadapkan pada dua pilihan?"

Kening Sehun berkerut sesaat. "Maksudmu?"

Luhan menarik nafas panjang sambil membetulkan kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu lelaki itu baru kemudian menjawab. "Orang itu alien, kan? Do Min Joon. Aku sempat melihat ulasan isi dramanya di internet. Kalau kau jadi dia, apa yang akan kau pilih? Tetap pada obsesimu dan meninggalkan orang yang kau cintai...atau tetap disisinya dan melupakan obsesimu? Hm?"

Sehun tahu itu hanya sebuah perumpamaan. Tapi hatinya tetap tersentil hebat mendengar Luhan bertanya dengan nada santai padahal jelas-jelas Sehun sedang merasa tersindir.

"Apa yang kau pilih?" wanita itu mendongak lagi.

"Aku bukan alien. Jadi aku tak akan memilih apa-apa." katanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan mendesis sebal. "Kau tidak asik!"

"Aku tetap pada obsesiku." jawaban ini membuat wajah Luhan berubah menjadi semakin sebal.

"Berarti kau akan meninggalkanku!"

"Obsesiku untuk tetap mencintaimu, nona Lu. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan satu hal itu, termasuk datangnya piring terbang yang hanya ada sekali dalam empat ratus tahun. Mengerti?"

Luhan tertawa renyah ketika Sehun mulai mengecup mata, hidung dan bibirnya secara perlahan.

"Aku seperti berada dalam drama." ucap Luhan dengan wajah saling berhadapan.

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku setampan Do Min Joon?"

Wanita itu tertawa lagi tapi diiringi gelengan kepala. "Aku sedang membayangkan bagaimana jika sebenarnya kau ini memiliki kekuatan super dan tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Lagi, Sehun terhenyak dalam diam.

"Tak ada yang kusembunyikan darimu, Luhan." ucapnya.

"Aku tahu." balas Luhan lembut. "Tapi kalaupun memang ada, itu tak masalah. Karena bagaimanapun juga, kau pasti akan menjagaku. Hal yang kau sembunyikan itu tentu adalah bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa merugikanku. Kau tokoh utamanya dan aku kekasih dari tokoh utama itu. Jadi, kau tidak mungkin menyakitiku. Benar?"

Tatapan tajam itu berubah sayu dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia saat Sehun merengkuhnya lagi lebih erat.

"Manusia memang begitu, kan? Ada yang sangat tidak bersahabat didepan, tapi nyatanya dia begitu peduli di belakang. Dan ada yang terlihat baik seperti malaikat, ternyata menyimpan banyak kebusukan di baliknya. Kalau kau.."

Luhan mendongak dengan senyum ceria kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "...kau sungguh tak mudah ditebak! Wajahmu sangat datar, suaramu juga dingin. Tapi kalau seperti ini...kau benar-benar terbalik! Siapa sangka kekasihku yang sangat tampan ini justru memiliki sisi yang begitu hangat kalau kupeluk? Hmm?"

Bahu Sehun menegang. Ketika itu Luhan sudah melesakkan hidungnya ke ceruk leher dan sempat menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku tak pernah menyesal sudah mencintaimu, Sehun. Jadi seandainya kau menyakitiku karena sebuah obsesi, aku tak apa-apa. Biar bagaimanapun, aku juga memilihmu, kan? Sekalipun kau punya kekuatan super yang bisa memutar waktu kembali, aku tetap memilihmu. Aku bahagia bersamamu. Akan kutanggung semua resiko ini selama aku mencintaimu. Ooh...kurasa itu akan berarti selamanya karena aku saaaaangat mencintaimu!"

Bibir Sehun tertanam diatas puncak kepala Luhan yang baru saja berucap lugas penuh nada tulus. Sembari mengelus punggung sempit itu lebih lembut, Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan dua kalimat pendek.

"Drama tidak baik untukmu. Kau jadi banyak berkhayal."

.

.

Pukul dua siang itu, Luhan tengah bermalas-malasan di kasur karena Sehun mengacuhkannya sejak keduanya selesai menyantap makan siang.

Luhan tahu kalau Sehun sedang mencoba berkonsentrasi memilah foto-foto Tiffany yang mana menurutnya sangat membosankan. Ia bahkan menyuruh Sehun untuk memilih asal saja, toh wajah dan gayanya tidak ada yang berbeda.

Sudah dua jam ini Sehun duduk didepan komputer membelakangi Luhan yang berbaring telentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Perempuan itu hanya memutar-mutar ponselnya yang sejak pagi tadi terus berdering dihubungi oleh satu nama. Chanyeol. Tapi jelas diabaikan si pemilik.

"Jawablah, Lu. Setidaknya beri kabar kau ada dimana." Sehun mulai gerah dengan dering telepon Luhan. Kelihatan sekali perempuan itu sengaja tidak mengubah mode _silent _agar mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Dengan memberi tahu kalau aku menginap ditempatmu? Tidak."

"Kalau begitu matikan saja. Atau pelankan volume deringnya."

"Tidak mau. Aku suka nadanya."

Sehun berdecak sebal tanpa mau berbalik dan Luhan memeletkan lidahnya diam-diam.

Dering itu kemudian berhenti tapi tak lama ada bunyi dering lain dari ponsel hitam yang disimpan diatas meja nakas disamping ranjang. Ponsel Sehun. Luhan meraihnya lalu melihat nama Chanyeol juga tertera disana.

'_Ah, dia benar-benar gigih. Sekarang mencari informasi pada Sehun.' _batinnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak penting."

"Kemarikan."

"Tak mau."

"Angkat, Luhan."

"_Sirheo!_"

"Matikan."

"Ambil saja sendiri."

Mata elang itu mendelik tajam dan hanya dibalas oleh raut angkuh Luhan yang masih berbaring santai. Merasa malas untuk berdebat, Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk kembali ke layar komputer dimana Luhan berdesis sebal dibelakangnya.

Setelah dering itu mati dan tidak ada lagi dering-dering yang lain, Luhan mulai gerah. Sehun sudah larut lagi dalam pekerjaannya. Padahal kalau di kantor mereka saling sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Tapi kenapa baru sehari tinggal bersama, Luhan merasa sangat diacuhkan? Ia bahkan tak suka melihat lelakinya itu lebih memilih komputer daripada dirinya.

Beberapa menit lamanya Luhan mengotak-atik ponselnya sendiri sampai timbul sebuah ide lain. Perempuan itu membuka _file music, _memilih satu diantaranya yang paling berisik, lalu menekan ikon _play _dan mengeraskan volume sampai batas akhir. Ekor matanya melihat pundak kokoh Sehun bergerak kaget saat lagu _Mamacita _milik _boyband _yang sangat Luhan idolakan, Super Junior, melantun keras ke seisi kamar. Dan dengan penuh percaya diri, _yeoja _itu mulai bernyanyi tak kalah keras dari volume _speaker phone._

"_HEY MAMACITA NAEGA AYAYAYAYAAAA! JANINHAGE KKAEJYEOBEORIN KKUMI AYAYAYAAA! MWONGA MUNEOJIGO TTEONASSEO! NUNMULMAJEO DA MEMALLASSEO! GAMTUREUL SSEUN JA MUGEREUL NEUKKYEO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"_

"Luhan!"

"AH, _WAE?! MWO?! _MAU MELARANGKU BERNYANYI JUGA?!"

"..."

"_DORASEOSEO DAREUN GILLO GILLO! DACHIN NEOREUL WIHAE WIRO WIRO! GEU JARIE MATGE ALLO ALLO! YOU AIN'T GOT NO CHANCE! NOCHIJIMA! HANBEON TTEONAMYEON! JABEUL SU OEB-"_

Nampaknya Sehun sudah kehabisan rasa sabar. Ia bangkit dari kursi, lalu menjatuhkan diri tepat diatas tubuh Luhan yang berbaring telentang seraya meraih ponsel itu ke dalam genggaman. Tidak hanya merebut, Sehun juga menon-aktifkan ponsel layar sentuh itu.

"Rusa nakal! Kau sengaja menggangguku, ya? Hm?" tanyanya semakin merapatkan diri ke dada Luhan.

"Sehun! Berat! Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu apa? Bukannya ini yang kau mau? Membuat gaduh karena ingin mendapatkan perhatianku?"

"Kembalikan ponselku! Aku mau bernyanyi! Aku mau mendengar suara Siwon-ku!"

"Aaah...jadi tokoh fiksimu itu pria bernama Siwon? Dia sosok suami idamanmu?"

"Iya! Siwon. Choi Siwon! Sekarang minggir dan kembalikan ponselku!"

"Tapi aku merindukanmu, Luhan..."

Luhan berhenti berontak dan mulai membalas tatapan teduh Sehun diatasnya. Pria itu tersenyum manis sambil membelai pipi Luhan dengan sentuhannya yang memabukkan.

"Bagaimana? Mau bermain denganku?"

"Main saja dengan komputermu!" balasnya galak.

"Tapi Tiffany tidak bisa diajak main. Dia tidak disini."

"_YAAAA!_"

Sehun tertawa puas melihat raut marah kekasihnya itu. Sambil membalikkan posisi dengan meraup tubuh mungil Luhan hingga berada diatas tubuhnya, pria ini tetap merengkuh pinggang ramping itu semakin erat.

"Wajahmu saat marah dan cemburu adalah hal paling menyenangkan untukku." katanya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Luhan berhasil membebaskan diri dengan menggulingkan tubuhnya dan berbaring miring menghadap kearah Sehun. Pria itu ikut merubah posisinya juga agar saling berhadapan.

"Kembalikan ponselku. Aku benar-benar ingin mendengarkan lagu." pinta Luhan.

"Kau masih mau berisik?"

"_Ani. _Aku akan pindah ke ruang depan."

"Kalau begitu tak akan kukembalikan."

"Sehun-aaaah...kembalikaaaaan..." raut itu berubah cepat menjadi ekspresi manja yang malah membuat Sehun semakin merasa gemas.

"Sssssttt...diamlah." tiba-tiba Sehun berbisik lirih. "Aku tidak akan mengacuhkanmu lagi." lanjutnya.

Dan yang terjadi didetik berikutnya sangat tidak bisa Luhan tolak atau hindari. Sehun kembali berada diatas tubuhnya, tidak menindih karena ia menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua lengan disamping bahu Luhan yang terbaring diam.

Lembut tapi pasti, mereka mulai terlibat ciuman panas selama beberapa detik sampai deru nafas semakin terdengar memburu dan wajah semakin terasa hangat. Luhan sendiri terlihat larut. Kedua lengannya melingkar manis di leher kokoh Sehun.

Pagutan di bibir itu baru terlepas ketika Sehun mulai mencumbu leher jenjang Luhan beberapa kali sebelum turun ke arah dada. Kali ini Luhan hanya memakai kemeja Sehun yang _oversize _di tubuhnya. Dan dalam posisi seperti itu, bagian paha serta daerah pribadinya yang tertutup pakaian dalam sudah lebih dulu terekspos kemana-mana.

Sambil mengecup bongkahan kenyal yang masih tertutup kain, tangan Sehun sudah aktif bergerak membuka kancing-kancingnya dengan ekstra sabar tanpa terburu-buru. Sungguh, pria ini sangat pandai mengatur tempo dan kelembutan setiap sentuhannya hingga membuat pihak lawan justru merasa tidak sabar. Luhan menarik dagu Sehun lalu kembali membuatnya terlibat aksi adu bibir dan lidah yang jauh lebih panas. Tangan Sehun sudah selesai bekerja dan kancing itu sudah sepenuhnya terbuka.

Bibir Sehun pindah, menelusuri leher jenjang Luhan, bahu dan tiba di benda kenyal yang membusung sempurna itu. Yang bisa Luhan lakukan disini hanyalah menggeram, mengerang, mendesah dan meremas sprai kasur yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi ketika Sehun mulai aktif mengulum payudaranya. Begitu lembut, begitu pelan, sampai Luhan berulang kali menyebutkan nama pria itu dengan lirih dan terputus-putus. Ia tidak tahu kalau semakin sering nama itu disebutkan, Sehun justru semakin diburu nafsu.

Puas dengan dua bongkahan kenyal itu, Sehun menelusuri perut ramping Luhan dengan mengecupnya berkali-kali sampai batas pinggul. Hanya tinggal selembar kain berbentuk segitiga yang menutupi area pribadi dibawah sana. Dan mata elang itu menatap intens cukup lama seolah memastikan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi penghalang. Sehun tahu, Luhan tidak akan bisa menolak lagi setelah perlakuannya ini.

"Siklusmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sambil menoleh kesamping, Luhan menjawab malu. "Ba-baru selesai."

Sehun menyeringai puas lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke area pribadi Luhan dengan kedua tangan hendak menarik lepas ujung kain yang masih membungkusnya.

Tapi tepat saat itu dering ponsel terdengar lagi ke seisi ruangan dan membuat pria yang sudah dalam posisi super siap itu mematung menatap ponselnya yang berkedip menyala di meja nakas. Luhan yang berada dekat dengan meja meraihnya sambil melihat layarnya sekilas. Hanya ada nomor asing saja disana.

Raut wajah Sehun tidak berubah, termasuk ketika ia menjawab panggilan telepon itu dengan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"_Semua urusan pembelian gedung sudah selesai. Kalau kau bisa menyerahkan buktinya minggu ini, gedung itu sudah bisa kau tempati. Apa sekarang kau ada di apartemenmu? Aku bisa datang berkunjung untuk-"_

"Tak perlu. Tunggu saja kabar dariku lagi."

"_Baiklah. Kalau kau mencariku, hubungi saja aku. Untuk beberapa waktu, aku akan menetap disini. Bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan Luhan? Apa dia sudah mau kau sentuh lagi? Atau ini saatnya giliranku untuk turun tangan? Hahaha..."_

Luhan bisa melihat jelas rahang dan pelipis Sehun semakin menegang dari arah samping. Dada Sehun pun naik turun seperti orang yang tengah meredam rasa marah.

"Tunggu saja kabar dariku." ulangnya lebih tegas lalu mematikan ponsel.

"Siapa?"

Sehun baru menoleh saat Luhan duduk disamping sambil mengelus lembut kedua bahunya. Perempuan itu menutup tubuhnya dengan kemeja yang tidak dikancingi. Ia juga sudah membetulkan letak bra cokelatnya kembali. Mata Sehun beralih mengamati penampilan kekasihnya ini dan entah mengapa, nafsu yang sempat membutakan akal sehatnya tadi sirna begitu ia mendengar suara pria yang Luhan sebut sebagai sahabatnya itu didalam telepon. Suara Kris.

Tanpa menjawab, Sehun mengancingkan kembali kemeja di tubuh Luhan lalu mengecup keningnya sekilas.

"Belum saatnya kita membuat Luhan atau Sehun junior." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Luhan mendesah lega. Sesungguhnya ia memang belum siap untuk melakukannya lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Siapa dia? Apa dia punya masalah denganmu?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya orang menyebalkan. Aku mengantuk, Lu"

Luhan tersenyum manis melihat mata Sehun berubah sayu dihadapannya. Sambil beranjak naik keatas ranjang lagi, ia membawa pria itu kedalam pelukan dimana Sehun langsung menaruh kepala didepan dadanya dengan satu tangan melingkari pinggang ramping Luhan.

Dalam diam karena tak memiliki keinginan untuk bertanya, Luhan terus membelai lembut puncak kepala Sehun teramat pelan.

"Lu..." pria itu berujar lirih.

"Hmm?"

"Kau mau berjanji satu hal?"

Luhan terdiam. Tangannya juga sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Saat itu Sehun sudah mendongak sembari mensejajarkan jarak pandang mereka.

"Berjanjilah satu hal untukku." ulangnya.

Perempuan bermata indah itu hanya berkedip polos tapi segera berubah menjadi tatapan aneh saat Sehun berujar lugas.

"Jangan pernah menemui Kris."

"Apa?!"

"Berjanjilah. Kumohon."

Kalaupun permintaan Sehun barusan didasarkan atas rasa cemburu, Luhan tahu pasti kalau pria itu benar-benar serius dan sama sekali tidak main-main.

"Kau tak perlu secemburu itu, sayang. Kris hanyalah temanku. Dia orang baik." katanya.

"Aku minta kau berjanji. Itu saja." ulang Sehun lagi.

Senyum manis mengembang di bibir Luhan ketika ia mengangguk pelan. Toh Kris pasti tidak akan punya waktu meskipun mereka kini berada di satu negara yang sama, karena super model itu pasti disibukkan oleh rentetan jadwanyal yang padat.

"Ya. Aku berjanji."

Selepas kata itu terucap, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mereguk sebuah ciuman lembut lagi di bibir merona Luhan yang membalasnya jauh lebih mesra.

"Ah, satu hal lagi." kata Sehun dengan bibir masih saling menempel.

"Apa?"

"Selesaikanlah masalahmu dengan Chanyeol. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjagamu, selain aku."

Luhan mendengus geli. "Kau ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba seperti ini membuatku heran saja." katanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah memeluk Luhan begitu erat sampai ia bisa merasakan dada Luhan menghimpit dadanya sendiri. Hangat nafas yang berhembus nyaman ke lehernya juga sangat kuat terasa saat wanita itu menagih jawaban.

"Sehun?"

"Karena aku _sudah_ mencintaimu, Luhan." katanya. "Kau obsesiku sekarang dan aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Masih belum aktif. Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu ponsel Luhan belum bisa dihubungi. Chanyeol, yang kebetulan membolos kerja karena kondisi Baekhyun yang lemah, baru saja kembali dari sebuah apotek ke flatnya dengan langkah gontai dan pikiran menerawang terpusat pada dua nama sekaligus. Luhan dan Baekhyun. Entah apa reaksi Luhan jika tahu kondisi kehamilan Baekhyun ini. Mungkin Luhan akan benar-benar membenci dirinya. Setidaknya itulah yang selalu Chanyeol pikirkan.

Kakinya sudah menapaki anak tangga menuju pintu kamar dan sampai di tangga terakhir, Chanyeol baru menghentikan langkah. Pintu kamar Luhan membuka, didepan alas kaki itu bertengger dua pasang sepatu. Salah satunya sangat ia kenali. _Flat shoes _si pemilik kamar itu sendiri. Luhan.

"Aku sudah tanya teman-teman di kantor yang memilki anak. Kukatakan kalau kakak sepupuku sedang hamil muda dan mereka bilang vitamin ini sangat baik untuk awal kehamilan. Pastikan kau meminumnya setelah makan, sehari tiga kali. Paham? Itu akan mengurangi rasa mualmu. Dan kalau kau sering mengalami gejala pusing, tak perlu panik atau khawatir. Itu juga gejala kehamilan. Vitamin yang ini sangat baik untuk menghilangkan pusingmu. Tapi kalau bisa, kau hanya mengkonsumsi sekali satu hari. Kata temanku, vitamin ini bisa menyebabkan ketergantungan. Eh? Kalau begitu kenapa dia merekomendasikannya? Ini tidak sehat."

"Luhan, sudah cukup. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan apa-apa sejak tinggal di kamarmu."

"Ck! Tak penting. Apa kau sudah makan? Kemana manusia peri itu? Sudah membolos kerja, sekarang pergi begitu saja!"

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol-"

"Luhan.."

Tiga pasang mata disana menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu masuk. Objek pembicaraan mereka itu terpana seperti kehilangan kata.

"Ah, ini dia! Kemana saja kau?! Sudah melupakan tanggung jawab sebagai pria? Tugasmu menumpuk di kantor, tahu?! Yura _eonni _bilang kau tidak enak badan. Melihatmu sehat begini, aku tak perlu kemari bersama Sehun. Habis beli apa? Wanita hamil tidak bisa mengkonsumsi semua makanan sembarangan. Kau harus selek-"

"_Bogoshippeo. Bogoshippeosseo!_"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghambur masuk untuk memeluk perempuan cantik yang menjadi sahabatnya itu kedalam rengkuhan erat. Kentara sekali pria ini tengah mencoba menahan tangisnya sendiri.

"_Mwoya?! _Baru dua hari tak bertemu sudah seperti ini. Cepat belikan Baekhyun bubur! Kau tak mau membuat bayi tak berdosa di perut itu kelaparan, kan?"

Mungkin tak ada yang lebih merdu selain rentetan cerewet Luhan yang lama tak ia dengar. Wanita itu bertindak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Luhan tetaplah Luhan yang biasa. Chanyeol bahkan berkaca-kaca saat melihat kedua wanita yang sangat ia sayangi itu saling bersenda gurau, membahas beragam mitos dan fakta wanita hamil. Disini, Chanyeol merasa tak perlu penjelasan apa-apa lagi kemana Luhan pergi meninggalkan flatnya selama dua hari.

"Sudah menemukan ayahnya?" Sehun bertanya. Ia dan Chanyeol duduk dekat pintu masuk kamar.

Melihat raut tanya bercampur kaget di wajah konyol itu membuat Sehun kembali berujar.

"Luhan sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dia percaya kalau kau tidak bertanggung jawab atas bayi itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku tak berniat mencari tahu siapa ayahnya. Baekhyun kembali saja sudah cukup. Dan aku akan menjadi ayah dari bayinya."

Sehun menepuk pundak lesu itu sekali. Selama tinggal di Paris dan mencintai dunia fotografi, ia tak pernah kenal siapa itu Byun Baekhyun atau model-model terkenal lainnya. Pilihannya bekerja menjadi fotografer awalnya hanya untuk mengabulkan obsesi sang ayah. Satu-satunya model yang ia kenal hanyalah Kris, yang malah menjerumuskannya ke dalam situasi rumit ini.

"Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Luhan. Sudah berulang kali aku membuatnya kecewa. Dia benar-benar baik. Selalu tulus dalam melakukan apapun." Chanyeol berucap pelan membuat Sehun kian mematung ditempatnya.

"Aku berdosa padanya." kata Chanyeol lagi.

Ia tak tahu kalau Sehun juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama. Pria yang akhir-akhir ini mulai merasakan kehadiran wanita bernama Luhan masuk ke dalam hidupnya, yang mampu membangkitkan nafsunya, membutakan akal sehatnya, merusak status wanita itu menjadi tidak gadis lagi, menjadikannya boneka dari seorang pria berkelakuan keji hingga membuatnya kini merasakan sebuah penyesalan.

"Luhan..."

Chanyeol menoleh ketika ia mendengar Sehun berucap disampingnya.

"...aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai sahabatmu."

Butuh waktu ekstra bagi Chanyeol untuk menyerap kata-kata Sehun yang barusan terlontar lantang tanpa keraguan. Tapi belum juga berhasil mencernanya, Sehun sudah berujar lagi.

"Boleh aku minta sebuah pertolongan padamu?"

Disaat wajah konyol itu semakin berubah tak mengerti, Sehun tak gentar terus berucap tegas.

"Tolong jauhkan Luhan dari Kris. Kalau bisa, jangan pernah kau temukan dia dengannya. Mereka tak boleh bertemu. Bisakah kau menolongku?"

Mungkin pikir Sehun, perubahan ini belum terlalu terlambat. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Kris beberapa waktu lalu, Sehun lambat laun sadar kalau ia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Gadis lugu yang merubah pola pikirnya yang keras, yang kerap menentang bagaimana rasanya mencintai, yang tidak percaya cinta karena adanya sebuah pengkhianatan diantara kedua orang tuanya. Sehun mencintai Luhan sebagai perempuan paling tulus yang baru ia temui seumur hidup sekaligus satu-satunya wanita yang mampu menggoyahkan obsesi lamanya yang disadari kini perlahan memudar.

Sehun yakin kalau dirinya telah menemukan obsesi baru. Obsesi yang jauh lebih pantas untuk ia perjuangkan. Adanya Luhan mengalihkan semua perasaan buruk dan digantikan oleh gelenyar rasa yang begitu kuat hingga membuatnya ingin melindungi sosok tak berdosa itu dari jangkauan Kris.

Masa bodoh soal gedung. Masa bodoh soal balas dendam. Sehun sudah siap menerima resiko apapun untuk bisa menyingkirkan Kris dari kehidupannya dan kehidupan Luhan. Ia hanya harus memainkan perannya dengan baik sampai saatnya tiba untuk membalikkan keadaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya gatau nulis apaan di chapter ini O.o**

**Baik atau buruk, saya tunggu review reader semua..**

**Yang rindu Kris, ada di chap depan dan mungkin bakal updet agak lebih lama dari biasanya *peace***

**Yang mau tanya2, boleh PM. Pasti saya balas.**

**Annyeong~**

**Gomawoyo..Saranghae!**

**I'LL TAKE A DEEP BOW TO EVERY APPRECIATIONS WITH NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SEE YOU SOON**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	9. Stay

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous Story**_

_Sehun yakin kalau dirinya kini telah memiliki obsesi baru. Adanya Luhan menggantikan semua perasaan buruk oleh gelenyar rasa yang begitu kuat hingga membuatnya ingin melindungi sosok tak berdosa itu dari jangkauan Kris._

_Masa bodoh soal gedung. Masa bodoh soal balas dendam. Sehun sudah siap menerima resiko apapun untuk bisa menyingkirkan Kris dari kehidupannya dan kehidupan Luhan. Ia hanya harus memainkan perannya dengan baik sampai saatnya tiba untuk membalikkan keadaan._

_._

_._

**Chap 8**

**~ Stay ~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

"_Mwo? _Kau mengenal Kris?"

Sehun diam.

Chanyeol lalu mendengus geli. "Kau tidak mengenalnya tapi seperti tahu banyak tentang dia. Kris itu sahabatku juga, aku mengenalnya begitu baik. Kalau ada orang asing yang harus kuawasi, itu dirimu! Jadi untuk apa Luhan harus menjauh dari Kris?"

"Karena aku kekasih Luhan." jawab Sehun lantang.

Chanyeol meledak tertawa. "_Yaaa..._kekanakan sekali alasanmu! Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan dari Kris. Tak usah secemburu itu."

Rahang Sehun menegang dengan gigi terkatup rapat.

"Aku malah berharap bisa bertemu dengannya. Artikel soal skandal dan kedatangannya kemari sudah ramai dibicarakan. Gosip sialan itu juga menyeret nama Baekhyun. Tapi dia tak tahu apa-apa jadi jangan pernah kau bahas ini didepannya. Baekhyun tak pernah lagi membicarakan soal profesinya dulu." ujar Chanyeol dengan mata menatap sendu ke arah Baekhyun di ranjang.

Dua wanita disana masih terlibat obrolan seru.

"Aku serius, Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar meminta pertolonganmu untuk ini."

Chanyeol menoleh lagi. Tatapan polosnya itu kontras berlawanan dengan tatap tegas Sehun. Kemudian dengan nada santai ia hanya berujar pelan.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Luhan rupanya."

"Aku baru tahu kalau laki-laki juga bisa serius bergosip!"

Mereka berdua tersentak bersamaan saat mendengar Luhan berseru kencang. Chanyeol yang masih bingung dengan maksud ucapan Sehun dan tidak tahu harus bertanya apa lagi hanya diam tak berkutik. Sedangkan Sehun sudah melangkah mendekati Luhan sambil mendengus tertawa.

"Sedang membicarakan apa, sih?" tuntut Luhan.

"Membicarakan Tiffany! Sehun bilang kalau dia punya _body _ S _line _yang sempurna! Benar, kan?"

Sehun dan Baekhyun tertawa pada lelucon Chanyeol barusan dan membuat wajah Luhan merengut sebal. Lelaki itu lantas memutuskan untuk duduk di ujung ranjang tak jauh dari kaki Baekhyun.

"Melihatmu cemburu begini, berarti benar kalau kalian sudah saling menyukai. Sejak kapan kau mulai berpacaran? Ah, sial! Kenapa aku tidak peka?!"

"Apa?! Jadi kau tahu kalau aku-"

"Kalau kau dan Sehun berpacaran? Ya, aku tahu. Baru saja." jawab Chanyeol dengan mengedikkan dagu ke arah Sehun.

Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu tak mau berkomentar lalu meraih jaket dan mengenakannya didepan Luhan yang masih mendelik tajam. Saat Chanyeol sudah kembali sibuk memijat jemari kaki Baekhyun sambil berbincang ringan, Luhan diam-diam mengekori Sehun yang berdiri didekat pintu kamar. Tanpa mengeraskan volume suara, wanita ini bertanya singkat.

"Kau memberitahu Chanyeol soal kita?"

Sehun menoleh agak terkejut melihat Luhan ada dibelakangnya seperti bayangan.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau memberitahu Chanyeol soal kita?" ulang Luhan.

Senyum tipis melambung di bibir Sehun kala ia membalikkan badan dan memberi jawaban santai. "Ya. Aku memberitahunya. Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak membicarakan apapun soal cerita kita di Jeju atau kau yang bermalam di apartemen-"

Plak!

Wajah Luhan semakin terlihat galak dan malah membuat senyum Sehun semakin mengembang. Sehun memang selalu suka dengan raut wajah Luhan setiap kali perempuan itu marah atau kesal. Sangat polos dan menggemaskan baginya.

"Aku akan pulang. Tidur yang nyenyak dan tetap tenang. Ingat kalau mulai sekarang kau berbagi tempat dengan seorang ibu hamil." kata Sehun.

"Aku ikut."

"Apa?"

Sebelum mendapat jawaban, Luhan malah berbalik menuju sudut kamar, memasukkan beberapa pakaian dan barang pribadinya ke dalam sebuah tas lalu duduk di lantai menghadap ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berbincang santai dengan Chanyeol.

"Baek..." ujarnya.

Baekhyun menegakkan punggung dari sandaran bantal sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya menatap Luhan.

"Boleh aku titip kamarku padamu? Terutama pada poster-poster idolaku itu?"

Semua diam menajamkan telinganya masing-masing. Seolah tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiran setiap kepala, Luhan lantas memberikan penjelasan.

"Kau butuh banyak waktu untuk istirahat dan aku tidak mau membuatmu kurang nyaman jika tinggal bersamaku. Kau tahu, cara tidurku kadang berantakan seperti jarum jam! Salah sedikit saja, kakiku bisa menendang perutmu dan menyakiti kalian berdua." telunjuknya mengarah ke perut datar Baekhyun.

Mulut Chanyeol membuka seperti setuju dengan ucapan Luhan tapi rahang Sehun malah menegas karena yakin ingatannya ini masih setajam pisau yang sering diasah kalau selama ia berbagi ranjang dengan Luhan, tak sekalipun dirinya mendapatkan pengalaman seperti itu. Malah Luhan selalu tidur dengan tenang dalam dekapannya.

"Luhan! Kalaupun ada yang harus pindah itu bukan kau, tapi aku! Aku berniat mencari sebuah tempat lain agar kau-"

"Kau tak boleh kemana-mana lagi." tukas Luhan. "Kau tak boleh jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol lagi. Kalau ada apa-apa, bagaimana kami bisa tahu? Tak usah khawatir. Dua hari kemarin aku menyewa sebuah kamar. Waktu sewanya tinggal ku perpanjang saja. Jadi, mau kan kau menjaga kamarku ini?"

Baekhyun ragu. Ia tak menjawab apapun saat bertukar pandang dengan Chanyeol yang bertanya tegas.

"Benar kau sudah menyewa kamar? Apa tempatnya aman? Dimana? Harus kuperiksa dulu."

"Chanyeol-ah, jangan berlebihan. Kalaupun tidak aman, Sehun akan membantuku mencari tempat lain."

"Kau tidak tinggal ditempatnya, kan? Kemarin kau tidak tinggal bersamanya, kan?"

Luhan tercekat. Tebakan Chanyeol jelas tepat sasaran dan membuat lidahnya seketika kelu.

"Apa kau mau membawa satu poster? Kurasa sesuatu harus menghiasi dinding kamarmu itu, Luhan. Bekas penghuni yang dulu itu seorang dokter, dia merawat kamar yang kau tempati sekarang dengan sangat baik. Ah, atau perlu ku bantu mengecatnya ulang? Kau suka warna apa? _Pink? _Biru?" tiba-tiba suara Sehun menyambar kekosongan. Suara penyelamat keadaan.

Luhan mengerjap bingung beberapa detik sampai usapan Baekhyun di lengan menyadarkannya.

"Aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih padamu. Katakan apa saja yang harus kulakukan demi membalas semua kebaikanmu ini." katanya.

"Kau terdengar seperti tokoh-tokoh protagonis dalam drama, Baek." balas Luhan dengan tawa kecil. Tapi dengan meraih tangan halus Baekhyun, Luhan kembali berujar pelan. "Jangan lakukan apapun. Kamarku memang berantakan dan jarang sekali ku rapikan, tapi ini adalah tempat terbaik selama aku hidup disini. Banyak sekali kenangan yang sudah terjadi dan aku hanya ingin membaginya denganmu. Akhir minggu nanti aku akan kemari untuk merapikan semuanya. Demi melahirkan bayi yang sehat, ibunya juga harus tinggal ditempat yang sehat, kan?"

Baekhyun terpaku diam.

"Jadi, kau hanya perlu mengawasi Chanyeol dan memberiku kabar kalau pria ini hendak melakukan sesuatu pada poster Siwon-ku! Tak ada satupun tangan yang boleh menyentuhnya, Baek. Aku serius."

Chanyeol mendengus keras disamping Baekhyun yang tersenyum geli.

"Tapi kalau bayimu mau melihatnya, maka ku ijinkan. Siapa tahu besar nanti wajahnya akan tampan seperti Siwon atau punya aura _superstar _seperti ibunya." Luhan berujar lagi. Kali ini tangannya mengelus lembut permukaan perut datar Baekhyun. Mata rusanya menatap teduh tempat peraduan janin itu berada dengan seulas senyum manis.

"Kau hanya harus sehat, Baek. Berjanjilah untuk tetap merawatnya."

Anak sungai yang terlanjur menumpuk di pelupuk mata Baekhyun tak pelak mengalir perlahan tanpa isakan. Wanita itu bahkan tidak sadar kalau hatinya sangat tersentuh dengan semua perlakuan Luhan yang semula ia kira tidak akan membaik. Diperhatikannya wajah Luhan dalam diam sampai Baekhyun melihat kristal bening itu juga mengalir turun dari salah satu mata rusanya yang indah.

"Biarpun ayahnya agak sedikit bodoh dan konyol, tapi dia akan punya ayah yang hebat. Aku tak sabar menantinya besar. Aku akan membacakannya semua cerita anak sebelum tidur. Aku akan mengantarnya ke sekolah dan menjemputnya tepat waktu. Aku juga akan membelikannya es krim kalau dia menangis." lirih Luhan dengan tangis semakin deras.

"Kau mau menjadi pengasuhnya?" Chanyeol bertanya meledek.

Luhan tertawa sambil menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipinya itu lalu membalas dengan suara serak. "Aku kan anak tunggal. Dan aku selalu memimpikan seorang adik. Jadi tak apa kan kalau aku bercita-cita ingin menjadi kakak yang baik?"

Mungkin Chanyeol sengaja mengeraskan volume tawanya untuk menyingkirkan hawa haru yang mulai terasa, tapi itu tak mempan untuk Baekhyun. Wanita itu justru menangis semakin jadi dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah. Mendengar suara isakannya yang pilu, Luhan tak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi dan beringsut naik ke atas ranjang lalu memeluk Baekhyun untuk kemudian menangis bersama. Dua pasang bahu sempit perempuan muda ini berguncang naik turun seirama dengan tangis mereka.

Tapi di sela tangisannya, Luhan sempat berujar lirih hingga membuat Baekhyun semakin tersedu sedan tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Berjanjilah untuk sembuh, Baek. Kau harus cerewet seperti dulu! Cemburulah padaku jika aku terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol-mu! Kembalilah berisik seperti Baekhyun yang aku kenal!"

.

.

Sepasang mata indah itu masih menyisakan sedikit cairan bening di kedua sudutnya. Tatapannya pada langit malam pun begitu sendu menyiratkan kesedihan yang tak bisa terucap verbal. Sehun hanya bersyukur karena gadisnya ini masih sanggup untuk tersenyum manis saat ia datang ke balkon apartemen dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Belum mengantuk?" tanyanya.

Luhan menggeleng. Ia bisa merasakan Sehun mengecup pelipisnya dengan lembut.

"Maaf, aku tidak meminta ijinmu dulu untuk bermalam lagi disini." ujarnya.

"Ijin diterima. Tapi biaya sewanya harus kunaikkan."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Kemudian Luhan kembali menjawab santai. "Akan kubayar sisanya besok pagi, sebelum aku pindah. Sebenarnya aku memang sudah menemukan sebuah kamar di dekat kantor. Waktu makan siang tadi, aku sempat mengeceknya kesana dan tempatnya benar-benar nyaman. Kau mau membantuku memindahkan barang-barang, kan?"

"Jadi yang tadi itu bukan karanganmu? Kau benar-benar akan pindah?"

Luhan mengangguk. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun, berbalik lalu bersandar pada tembok pembatas balkon.

"Kandungan Baekhyun lambat laun akan membesar dan kamarku terlalu sempit untuk kami berdua. Aku tak mau menjauhkannya lagi dari Chanyeol. Dia butuh perhatiannya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Memangnya aku tidak butuh perhatianmu?"

"Kau bukan wanita hamil yang butuh perlakuan ekstra, Sehun!" balasnya sambil tertawa.

Sehun tersenyum lalu kembali melingkarkan tangannya ke perut ramping Luhan membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan dalam jarak cukup dekat.

"Apa aku harus membuatmu hamil dulu agar aku bisa memberikanmu perhatian ekstra itu?"

Sehun lekas meringis segera setelah Luhan menyentilnya cukup keras di kening.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" kata Luhan.

"Aku kan hanya bergurau, Lu."

"Tidak lucu, Sehun. Kau tahu betapa paniknya aku saat terlambat datang bulan kemarin!"

Kilat di mata indah itu menyiratkan ketakutan yang sangat jelas terasa. Genangan air mata bahkan sedikit muncul kembali ke pelupuknya.

"Sssssshhh...maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Jangan menangis, ya?" rayu Sehun.

Luhan memang tersenyum tapi air matanya tetap turun saat ia menaruh kepalanya ke dada Sehun dan membasahi kaosnya. Pria itu mengelus lembut punggungnya berulang kali sampai Luhan mulai bernafas tenang kembali.

"Aku hanya tidak siap kalau harus menjadi Baekhyun." ujarnya lirih. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan harus kulakukan kalau aku ada di posisinya. Aku tidak yakin bisa kuat seperti dia."

"Ssssssttt...jangan bicara seperti itu. Ada aku disini. Kau tak harus mengalaminya, Luhan."

Luhan tahu nada pelan tapi lugas dari ucapan Sehun barusan itu menyiratkan keseriusan, tapi tetap, ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi didepan nanti. Sekalipun Sehun sering menyatakan cinta, memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian, cerita cintanya ini masih bisa dibilang tidak jelas.

Bagi Luhan yang seorang wanita polos, Sehun sudah sepenuhnya berhak untuk memiliki dirinya mengingat ia telah memberikan sesuatu yang paling berharga pada pria itu. Tapi apakah Sehun juga berpikiran sama? Tidakkah Luhan terlihat seperti menuntut kebebasan lelaki itu jika ia mengatakannya langsung? Mereka bahkan tidak punya komitmen apa-apa. Semua hubungan ini mengalir apa adanya berlandaskan ungkapan cinta dan nafsu. Luhan sadar, Sehun bisa meninggalkannya kapanpun ia mau. Dan kondisi Baekhyun memperkuat kekhawatirannya ini.

Keheningan hanya terisi dengan isak tangis Luhan yang membenamkan wajahnya didada Sehun. Baru setelah beberapa menit saling diam dan nafas Luhan sudah teratur, Sehun mengendurkan pelukan kemudian meraih dagu Luhan agar wajah mereka bertatapan.

Ada bekas aliran sungai kecil di kedua pipi mulusnya. Bulu mata lentik itu juga basah oleh air mata. Sehun tersenyum ketika kedua ibu jarinya terulur kesana sebelum ia mendaratkan kecupan mesra di bibir Luhan yang masih terdiam tak bergerak. Kepala Sehun perlahan miring ke satu sisi dan bibirnya mulai sibuk melumat permukaan bibir Luhan seolah memberikan sinyal kalau ia meminta balasan.

"Kau boleh tak mempercayaiku. Tapi Luhan, kau harus tahu. Bibir ini, mata ini, tubuh ini...hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya. Kalau sampai kau disentuh tangan lain, kupastikan orang itu mati di tanganku." Sehun berucap lirih tepat didepan bibir Luhan yang masih mengatup rapat.

Luhan menggulirkan bola mata indahnya dan terpaku saat bertemu dengan mata elang Sehun. Dua detik kemudian, suara lirih Sehun terdengar lagi.

"Kau milikku, Luhan. Dan aku akan egois untuk itu. Tidak boleh ada yang menerima balasan bibir manis ini selain aku."

Sudut bibir _peach _itu akhirnya tersenyum bersamaan dengan sapuan hangat dari sebuah lumatan Sehun yang dibalas cepat oleh Luhan. Pelukan di perut ramping itu mengetat ketika Sehun merasa jari-jemari Luhan merambat naik dari dadanya menuju tengkuk sampai membuat kepalanya terdorong maju untuk melesakkan ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Punggung Luhan yang bersandar pada pembatas balkon itu agak melengkung ke belakang mengimbangi dorongan tubuh Sehun yang mencumbunya penuh kelembutan.

Mereka baru melepaskan diri saat Sehun merasa pundaknya diremas kencang oleh Luhan. Tanda bahwa wanita itu mulai kehabisan asupan oksigen. Wajah cantiknya memerah dengan permukaan bibir mengkilat basah.

"Jangan pernah membagi keahilanmu ini dengan siapapun. _Ara_?" ucap Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk polos. "Bolehkah aku mendapatkan satu alasan kenapa kau menjadikanku obsesimu?" tanyanya.

"Hm?"

Sebelum melanjutkan, Luhan mengalungkan dua lengannya ke leher kekar Sehun yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Obsesi adalah sesuatu yang kau kejar. Tapi barusan kau bilang aku ini milikmu. Itu artinya, kau sudah tak perlu lagi mengejarku, kan?" ujarnya.

Usapan tangan Sehun yang lembut itu membuat perasaannya semakin tenang.

"Apa aku tidak boleh melindungi orang yang kucintai? Itu obsesiku. Melindungimu. Tak bolehkah?" Sehun bertanya balik.

"Kau seperti takdir. Pertama mengenalmu di Jeju dulu, entah kenapa aku seperti merasa kalau aku memang butuh perlindungan darimu. Lucu rasanya karena aku tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan orang jahat dan malah memikirkan sebuah perlindungan dari orang asing sepertimu. Tapi ternyata kau memang melindungiku. Aku tidak akan lupa bagaimana caramu menyelamatkanku dari _hypotermia _kemarin."

"Dan apa yang terjadi sesudahnya atau di hari berikutnya, kau juga tak akan melupakannya, kan? Kau menciumku begitu bernafsu-"

"Sehun. Jangan dibahas!"

Sehun tertawa sebentar sambil meraup tubuh mungil Luhan lebih erat lagi. Dengan menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu kiri si wanita, Sehun mengelus bagian belakang kepala kekasihnya itu begitu lembut selembut suaranya kala berucap teduh.

"Berlindunglah padaku, Luhan. Aku ada untukmu."

Perasaan Luhan berangsur membaik. Berada di balkon menikmati desir angin malam dalam dekapan hangat Sehun telah membuat senyumnya mengembang sempurna.

Tapi kemesraan itu terhenti didetik itu juga oleh alasan yang sama. Dering ponsel Sehun. Benda itu menyala dari dalam ruangan. Begitu Sehun masuk untuk menjawab panggilan telepon, wajahnya tiba-tiba menegang menatap layar. Jelas ia tahu siapa pemilik suara dari nomor asing yang sengaja tak ia simpan ini.

"_Oh Sehuuuuuun! Apa kabarmu?" _sapa suara Kris seceria rentenir yang berhasl menagih bayaran.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau begitu rajin menghubungiku. Masih beberapa minggu lagi dari perjanjian kita, kan?" Sehun membalas tegas.

"_Wow! Galak sekali. Lama tak bertemu ternyata membuatmu sedikit berubah. Apa skenario kita baik-baik saja? Atau jangan-jangan, aktor utamaku ini sudah mulai larut dalam cinta lokasi? Kau membuat mataku pedas ketika mencumbunya begitu mesra di balkon apartemenmu barusan."_

Sehun terbeliak. Tubuhnya refleks memutar ke arah balkon dimana Luhan masih menatap lampu kota dibawah sana.

"Kau disini?"

Tiba-tiba Kris tertawa puas. _"Ya. Saat ini aku berada tepat didepan matanya. Aksimu barusan nyaris membuatku ingin membatalkan perjanjian. Luhan benar-benar sempurna, bahkan dalam jarak yang begitu jauh aku masih bisa melihat wajah dan tubuhnya yang menggoda. Jadi kalian sudah tinggal bersama?"_

"..."

"_Well. Aku ingin menambah sebuah penawaran."_

"_..."_

"_Bisakah kita berbagi Luhan bersama? Melihatnya berdiam diri disana saja nafsuku sudah meninggi. Dia pasti sangat memuaskan di ranjangmu! Hahaha..."_

Kedua pelipis Sehun mengurat saat ia membalas ucapan menjijikan Kris dengan nada tegas. "Jangan muncul didepan Luhan dan jangan pernah menyentuhnya!"

"_Apa?"_

"Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan. Aku akan menghubungimu di hari perjanjian kita berakhir. Selama itu, kau cukup menunggu dan jangan lakukan apapun."

"_Sehun."_

Tangan Sehun yang baru akan memutuskan sambungan telepon itu berhenti bergerak.

"_Jaminan apa yang akan kau berikan agar aku bisa tetap mempercayaimu?"_

Pertanyaan itu sudah lebih dulu ada dalam benak Sehun sebelum Kris menanyakannya. Ia tahu kalau pria itu akan curiga dan meminta sebuah hal sebagai patokan kalau dirinya tidak akan mangkir dari perjanjian. Dan Sehun juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah jawaban yang ia pikir matang-matang sampai ke resikonya sekalipun.

"Luhan tinggal bersamaku." katanya.

Kris tertawa puas lagi. _"Sudah kuduga akhirnya akan begini. Kau benar-benar andalanku! Baiklah. Nikmati wanita itu sepuas yang kau mau, tapi sisakan beberapa tempat di tubuhnya untukku. Aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diri kalau terlalu sering melihatnya begini-"_

"JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA!"

Luhan berjengit kaget. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Satu tangan kekar itu menggenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat. Lalu, sebelum Luhan bertanya keheranan, Sehun sudah datang mendekat, menariknya dari balkon untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Diluar dingin. Masuklah ke kamar. Akan kubuatkan cokelat panas untukmu." ujar Sehun.

"Tapi tadi kau-"

"Petugas keamanan di studio menghubungiku. Dia mau merapikan kamera yang sengaja tidak kubereskan ditempat pemotretan. Mungkin suaraku tadi agak kelewatan. Besok aku akan menemuinya untuk minta maaf. Kau mau cokelat panas, kan?" nada bicara Sehun normal dan tidak terlihat marah seperti beberapa detik lalu.

Luhan tak lagi mengajukan pertanyaan atau sanggahan apapun saat Sehun menggiringnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyuruhnya untuk berbaring nyaman selama ia membuat cokelat panas itu. Tapi Sehun tidak langsung menuju dapur, ia kembali mendatangi balkon untuk mengecek si pria ambisius berotak mesum dibawah sana.

Kris benar. Mobil sedan hitam dan mahal itu bertengger tepat diseberang gedung apartemen dan sangat terlihat jelas dari lantai tujuh, tempat kamar Sehun berada. Kaca mobil membuka bersamaan dengan datangnya sebuah pesan singkat dari nomor Kris yang masuk ke ponsel Sehun.

_Aku mengawasimu._

Tangan putih itu melambai dari kursi kemudi saat bodi mobil melaju meninggalkan jalanan yang lengang.

Sehun masuk lagi ke kamar dengan dua tangan memegang _mug _berisi cokelat panas. Setelah memberikan salah satunya pada Luhan, pria ini lantas mengambil tempat disisinya.

"Apa tadi telepon dari Yoon _ahjussi_? Dia selalu memeriksa studio sejak dulu. Chanyeol juga kadang-kadang dibuat kesal karena Yoon _ahjussi _sering menaruh kamera sembarangan. Tapi kurasa kau benar-benar sedikit kelewatan kalau sampai membentaknya begitu." Luhan berkata.

"Kau benar. Tenanglah. Tadi sudah ku telepon balik dan besok aku akan menemuinya langsung. Cokelatnya enak?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi.

"Hm! Enak sekali! Apa kau pandai memasak juga?"

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Ibuku jarang ada dirumah. Jadi bisa dibilang, aku tinggal sendirian di Paris. Mungkin karena itu aku jadi terbiasa membuat segalanya seorang diri."

"Kalau begitu kau tak memerlukan bantuan siapapun untuk mengurus kebutuhanmu."

"Tidak. Aku membutuhkanmu. Tinggalah bersamaku, Luhan."

"_Ne?_"

"Bukankah kau sangat ingin tahu bagaimana hidup bersama suami masa depanmu?"

"Apa? Maksudmu...kau? Suami masa depanku? Jangan bergurau, Sehun." kata Luhan malas.

"_Wae? Sirheo?"_

"Jangan membuat harapan palsu!"

"_I'm not." _Sehun menjawab tegas ke kedua manik mata Luhan. "_I'll be your future husband._"

Wanita didepannya itu kelihatan terpana sekaligus tak percaya pada kesungguhan kalimat ini. Walau hatinya bahagia dan haru, Luhan masih diliputi keraguan.

"_Stay with me. _Pindahkanlah beberapa barangmu kemari dan batalkan niat untuk menetap di tempat baru itu. Aku melarangmu tinggal disana."

"Tapi-"

"Kalau yang kau khawatirkan adalah Chanyeol, aku bisa mengatasinya. Bukankah kau tadi bilang kalau aku ini pelindungmu? Kuanggap diriku ini seperti perisai yang menghalangi segala hal berbahaya didepanmu. Bagaimana? Apa aku sudah cukup keren? Sudah mirip _Captain America_?"

Luhan tertawa. "Tapi tak perlu sampai memintaku untuk tinggal disini, kan? Aku akan datang setiap hari untuk membantu mengurus kebutuhanmu, jika itu yang kau maksudkan. Tempat itu bagus, Sehun. Aku suka."

"Batalkan!" _–kalaupun Kris mengawasiku, setidaknya aku juga bisa mengawasimu._

"Kau ini kenapa? Tadi setuju-setuju saja aku pindah."

"Karena kau tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi didepan pintu kamarmu saat seseorang yang sudah lama mengincarmu tahu kau sendirian tanpa perlindungan. Dan aku tak mau membayangkan apapun jika aku tidak bersamamu. Sekarang paham?"

"Siapa yang sudah lama mengincarku? Aku bahkan tak punya mantan pacar."

"Luhan, tinggalah bersamaku." pinta Sehun lagi.

Luhan terdiam menatap satu tangannya dalam genggaman Sehun. Ia bisa melihat kekhawatiran di kedua mata elang itu tapi tak bisa mengerti kenapa pria ini begitu memaksa ingin ia tinggal. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tak Luhan tahu dan ia pun tak menemukan alasan untuk menolak. Yang terlontar selanjutnya adalah dua buah syarat telak yang dengan senang hati akan Sehun penuhi.

"Aku mau cokelat panas ini setiap malam. Dan tidak ada pekerjaan di hari libur."

.

.

Minggu berlalu cepat. Perut yang tadinya datar itu juga sudah sedikit menunjukkan keberadaan makhluk baru yang dalam waktu kurang dari tujuh bulan lagi akan lahir ke dunia. Baekhyun tengah mengamati goresan melengkung di balik pintu kamar Luhan. Goresan crayon yang digambar oleh Chanyeol dengan perut hamil Baekhyun sebagai modelnya menandakan bahwa bagian tubuh itu perlahan berkembang semakin besar.

"Tiii..gaaa...buu..lan!" Chanyeol berujar saat tangannya menulis angka tiga dan beberapa huruf disamping goresan perdana itu. "_Ja_! Kita akan menggambarnya di setiap bulan. Aku pernah melihat hal seperti ini dalam film. Rasanya menyenangkan menanti sesuatu yang akan lahir!" tambahnya ceria.

"Terima kasih."

"_Ne?_"

"Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang harusnya dilakukan oleh ayahnya tapi malah dikerjakan olehmu. Aku bahkan masih belum tahu siapa aku untukmu."

"Aku akan menganggap telingaku tuli. Aku tak mendengar alasanmu barusan. Dan kalau kau ucapkan lagi, maka wajahmu akan ku gambar dengan crayon ini. _Arasseo?_"

Baekhyun tidak tertawa, tidak juga tersenyum. Wanita ini malah meraih satu tangan Chanyeol kemudian mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dariku, Chanyeol-ah. Aku tak mau merusak masa depanmu dengan menjadikanmu ayah dari bayi yang-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Alasan apapun tidak akan mengubah perasaanku ini. Dan aku akan tetap menunggu sampai kau siap menerimaku."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya, mengecup kening Baekhyun sekali lalu bangkit berdiri melangkah menuju dapur kecil di flat Luhan seraya berucap ceria.

"Kulkasnya sudah kosong. Kurasa sudah saatnya aku belanja. Duduk manis disini dan aku akan segera kembali!"

Luhan datang tepat begitu Chanyeol keluar dari pintu kamar.

Hari minggu itu ia memang sudah berjanji akan datang ke flat untuk merapikan barang-barangnya dan beberapa gitar tua milik Chanyeol agar kamar itu terlihat jauh lebih layak untuk ditempati. Sehun ada di apartemennya, masih tertidur pulas setelah kerja lembur memotret dan mengedit foto beberapa model baru yang masih awam dengan kamera. Luhan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk memo didekat meja nakas tempat tidur karena tidak mau membangunkan lelakinya itu.

"Kau ingin anak perempuan atau anak laki-laki, Baek?" tanya Luhan. Keduanya tengah bersantai diatap setelah lebih dari satu jam merapikan isi kamar itu.

"Perempuan, agar aku punya teman ngobrol sepertimu." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Tapi Chanyeol mau anak laki-laki." lanjutnya lagi.

Keduanya saling lempar senyum dan sebelum Luhan berkomentar, Baekhyun berujar kembali.

"Rasanya egois jika aku menerima pernyataan Chanyeol. Aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Dia tidak harus ikut menanggung semua bebanku, Luhan. Chanyeol berhak hidup lebih baik!"

"Dan hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat hidupnya jauh lebih baik. Dia sudah menunggumu selama ini, Baek."

Baekhyun menoleh terpana. "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang masa laluku?" tanyanya.

Sambil bersandar santai menatap langit sore, Luhan justru balik bertanya. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang masa lalumu?"

"Hanya terbangun di rumah sakit dengan kepala dibebat. Setiap kali aku mencoba mengingatnya, kepalaku selalu sakit."

"Luka itu...kau mendapatkannya dari Chanyeol." kata Luhan. "Dia mendorongmu sampai kepalamu terbentur keras dan kau tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari."

"Kenapa dia mendorongku? Chanyeol...dia baik. Dia tak pernah memperlakukanku kasar seperti..." mulut Baekhyun terbuka tapi tak ada ucapan yang bisa ia lontarkan. Keningnya mengernyit seolah tengah menahan sakit kala harus teringat pada nama itu lagi.

"Kalian pernah saling mencintai dan Chanyeol-lah yang membuatmu hilang ingatan. Apa kau akan membencinya?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menunduk tapi tak lama, ia bertanya lirih. "Kesalahan macam apa yang sudah kuperbuat sampai membuat Chanyeol begitu marah padaku? Pantas...rasanya aku pernah melihat wajah menyeramkan itu."

Dengan sigap Luhan meraih satu tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut. Kentara sekali kalau Baekhyun tengah memaksakan diri mengingat kembali memorinya.

"Jangan kau paksa, Baek. Nanti kau akan ingat. Yang jelas, Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu. Dia selalu menunggumu kembali."

Luhan sendiri tidak tahu gambaran apa yang akan terjadi jika Baekhyun ingat semua masa lalunya termasuk alasan kenapa ia bisa hilang ingatan. Luhan yakin _yeoja _ini pasti akan merasa amat bersalah pada Chanyeol.

Tepat ketika itu, mereka mendengar derap langkah kaki berat menaiki undakan tangga. Seketika itu pula Luhan berjengit riang sambil berujar ceria disamping Baekhyun. "Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah kembali! Ayo turun, Baek!"

Chanyeol memang kembali –dengan dua plastik besar belanjaan di kedua tangannya– dan tengah terlibat adu debat seru tepat di ujung kaki tangga. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang baru saja akan melangkah turun, otomatis terdiam menyaksikan dua _namja _jangkung itu saling lempar argumen dengan gayanya masing-masing.

"_Ya! _Luhan sudah terbiasa kemana-mana sendirian. Kenapa kau sepanik ini? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau dia sudah meninggalkan pesan untukmu?"

"Katakan pada sahabatmu itu untuk tidak pergi tanpa meninggalkan kabar! Aku bukan merpati yang bisa menerima sepucuk surat begitu saja! Membuatku cemas."

"Oh Sehun. Kau ini kekasihnya, bukan _bodyguard_nya! Ketakutanmu berlebihan!"

"_Ya, _Park Chanyeol. Aku punya alasan sendiri kenapa aku begini pada-"

"_Mwo? Mwo?! _Kau mau bilang soal permintaan yang waktu itu? Memintaku untuk menjauhkannya dari-"

"Sssssh! Kalian berdua berisik sekali! Membangunkan bayi yang sedang tidur, tahu!"

Sehun dan Chanyeol mendongak kompak pada dua wanita di ujung tangga atas yang tengah menonton mereka dalam diam. Sambil menuntun Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga, Luhan melempar tatapan sebal pada Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"_Namja_mu ini, Lu! Berlari dari ujung jalan seperti dikejar polisi dan tiba-tiba mencecarku dengan pertanyaan, _'Apa Luhan ke tempatmu? Apa dia benar ada disana?' _Ck! Aku saja tak pernah sekhawatir itu." ujar Chanyeol. Wajahnya sempat berubah panik saat menirukan suara Sehun barusan.

Baekhyun turun dengan sangat pelan dan segera sampai di tangga terakhir ketika Chanyeol kembali berujar kesal.

"Minggu lalu dia bahkan memintaku untuk membuatmu jauh dari Kris. _Heol! _Seluruh dunia tahu siapa Kris. Dia sahabatku sekaligus model terkenal! Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Kalau saja Luhan tidak siap, mungkin Baekhyun akan jatuh limbung ke samping menabrak besi penyangga tangga. Wanita itu tiba-tiba limbung.

"Baek! Kau tak apa-apa?!" tanya Chanyeol panik.

Nafas Baekhyun memburu. Matanya juga terlihat tidak fokus dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol yang merunduk mendekatinya.

"Kurasa hari ini dia agak kelelahan. Chanyeol-ah, bisa kau gendong dia ke kamar?"

Titah Luhan barusan segera dipatuhi oleh Chanyeol yang membawa tubuh ringan Baekhyun menuju kamar Luhan. Begitu hendak mengekori keduanya, langkah Luhan tersentak tiba-tiba saat Sehun menarik satu tangannya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan lakukan lagi. Aku tidak suka pesan memomu itu." katanya tegas.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol benar."

Sehun mengerutkan kedua alisnya menunggu lanjutan.

"Kau seperti _bodyguard_ku." tandas Luhan.

Dan sebelum ia bisa melangkah lagi, sentilan Sehun di keningnya membuat perempuan ini meringis keras.

"Sakit, Oh Sehun!"

"Dasar rusa nakal! Pokoknya aku tidak suka kau main pergi begitu saja. Lain kali bangunkan aku dan kita pergi bersama. Tidak usah pakai memo segala! Paham?"

.

.

Chanyeol tidak bisa fokus. Hasil foto editannya pun tak juga rampung setelah berjam-jam lamanya duduk didepan komputer hingga mengabaikan jam makan siang. Pikirannya melayang pada Baekhyun, wanita yang sejak insiden limbung di tangga beberapa hari kemarin itu mendadak berubah pendiam dan seringkali mudah terkejut. Hanya ketukan ringan di pintu saja bisa membuat Baekhyun melonjak kaget dengan wajah ketakutan. Wanita itu juga tiba-tiba tidak mau keluar rumah atau bertemu orang baru.

Tapi sama seperti saat dimana Chanyeol menanyakan alasan kepergiannya dari Paris atau dunia model, wanita itu juga tak pernah mau menjawab. Ia selalu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sambil mencengkeram ujung baju Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Baek?" lirih pria ini bertanya pada layar ponselnya sendiri dimana foto Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap damai terpajang disana.

"PARK CHANYEOL! KE RUANG _MEETING _SEKARANG!" suara melengking khas milik Yoora lagi-lagi merusak momen lamunan Chanyeol dari pintu masuk.

Saat berdiri dari meja kerjanya, Chanyeol sempat beradu pandang dengan Luhan yang berada tepat didepan mejanya sendiri. Ia sudah menceritakan gelagat aneh Baekhyun ini dan Luhan selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk datang ke flatnya sepulang kerja bersama Sehun. Kini, santer terdengar kabar kalau posisi Chanyeol telah digantikan oleh Sehun, si pria dingin berwajah tampan karyawan baru yang kemana-mana selalu berdua dengan Luhan.

Untung saja mereka disatukan dalam jadwal yang sama. Jadi tidak seorang pun memiliki pikiran curiga kalau dua insan ini sebenarnya sedang memadu kasih. Luhan tidak mau membuat karir Sehun berakhir cepat.

"Fokuslah, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun baik-baik saja." pesan Luhan.

Chanyeol hanya menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya lalu pergi menyusul Yoora ke ruang rapat. Mata Luhan terus mengikuti sosoknya yang menghilang di balik pintu bertepatan dengan sosok lain yang baru saja muncul disana. Sang pujaan, Sehun.

"Lu, aku rasa naskahmu ini agak kurang enak dibaca. Tiffany senang berjemur di pantai, bukan _senang memamerkan tubuh dibawah terik matahari._ Bisakah kau menggantinya dengan kalimat lain?"

Segera senyum manis Luhan lenyap tak berbekas. "Kau memasang telingamu sangat baik ya waktu aku mewawancarai dia." ketusnya.

Sehun mendengus geli. Paham kalau kekasihnya ini tengah cemburu seperti biasa.

"Mau mengerjakannya di studio? Komputer disana kosong. Aku bisa menemanimu kalau kau mau."

Studio bukan hanya kosong, tapi teramat sepi. Ruangan besar yang didominasi cat putih ini hanya diisi oleh lantunan musik klasik yang mengalun lembut dari _speaker _besar disudutnya. Terkadang beberapa model baru perlu bantuan khusus agar ekspresi natural mereka keluar didepan kamera dengan menyetel beberapa lagu pendukung.

"Boleh kunyalakan lagu favoritku?" pinta Luhan.

Sehun baru saja menutup pintu dan berbalik menghadapnya lalu menjawab tegas. "_Your Mamacita? No."_

Bibir padat berisi itu segera mengerucut lucu dan sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan bantahan seperti biasa.

"Kesini, Luhan."

Luhan mendesah sebal sambil melangkah dibelakang Sehun menuju sudut ruangan tempat seperangkat komputer canggih bertengger manis disana. Menuruti titah sang kekasih, Luhan mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi dan menatap layar komputer yang menyala.

"Kau punya waktu sampai jam pulang. Besok sudah harus masuk ke bagian percetakan jadi malam ini juga akan langsung ku edit ulang disini." kata Sehun.

"Kau tidak akan pulang bersamaku?"

"Duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul ke tempat Chanyeol."

"Tapi Chanyeol sedang _meeting. _Rapat adalah hal yang paling membosankan karena menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam lamanya. Apa aku tidak boleh menunggumu disini? Kau tidak akan lama, kan? Sekalian menunggu Chanyeol jadi kita pul-"

Cup.

Sehun mencuri ciuman kilat di bibir Luhan yang langsung terdiam.

"Terus bertanya, maka bibirmu akan benar-benar ku kunci rapat. Kerjakan tugasmu, Luhan."

"Ck! Yang senior siapa, yang memerintah siapa!" desisnya ketika Sehun menjauh untuk mengotak-atik kamera di _set _pemotretan.

Tak sampai tiga puluh menit, naskah Luhan selesai dan ketika membalikkan badan, Sehun sudah tak lagi berdiri di dekat kamera. Ia tak ada disana. Studio kosong. Luhan lantas bekeliling, mengecek ke dalam toilet dan ruang ganti yang juga nihil. Tepat waktu itu, pintu studio membuka menghadirkan pria paruh baya berbalut seragam _security _tengah melongok kedalam.

"Oh, Yoon _ahjussi_! Mau membereskan kamera?" tanya Luhan.

"Malam ini bukan bagian saya. Kebetulan, saya sedang mencari anda, Luhan-_ssi_."

Luhan mengerut bingung lalu melangkah mendekat dan bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Dari dalam saku seragamnya, pria bermarga Yoon itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan sambung berwarna tinta hitam yang langsung ia berikan pada Luhan.

"Saya tidak tahu kalau anda punya hubungan dekat dengan orang itu. Dia yang meminta saya memberikan ini pada anda. Padahal cuma berkunjung sampai lobi depan, tapi seisi gedung malah dibuat heboh! Pesona orang tampan memang beda!"

Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul masih dibalut kebingungan. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah ketika ia membaca isi pesan singkat itu.

_Kau tahu taman didekat sungai Han? Aku ingin melihatmu malam ini disana. Bisakah kau temui aku? Aku merindukanmu, Luhan._

"Dari siapa?"

"Ah, maaf. Tapi orang itu bilang, ini rahasia. Apa...dia kekasih anda?"

Luhan terkesiap. Kalau Yoon _ahjussi _menyebutnya kekasih, itu berarti...

_Sehun? Apa ini kejutan? Apa orang-orang kantor sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita? _

"Yoon _ahjussi _bisa saja!" ia berkata malu-malu. "Ya sudah. Terima kasih banyak, ya! Besok ku traktir makan siang!"

Dengan keadaan Sehun tidak ada didalam studio dan pergi tiba-tiba tanpa mengabarinya, perkiraan Luhan semakin kuat kalau pria misterius pengirim memo itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Bukannya khawatir, Luhan malah begitu bahagia karena Yoon _ahjussi _mencurigai hubungan diam-diamnya ini.

"Oh Sehun. Kita bahkan belum berpisah selama satu jam. Tapi kau sudah merindukanku begini!" gumamnya ceria sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana.

Benda persegi itu tak menyala dan akhirnya membuat Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri kalau ia lupa untuk mengisi baterainya semalam. Tanpa buang waktu dan mengurungkan niat untuk menghubungi Sehun, Luhan akhirnya melenggang pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud dalam memo. Senyumnya terus mengembang sepanjang jalan dibawah langit malam yang kelam.

Gelap dan lengangnya jalanan sekitar tak menyurutkan kebahagiaan yang terlanjur membuncah karena terbukti sederet kalimat diatas memo kecil itu berhasil membuat otak Luhan terus berteriak, _Sehun memberiku kejutan!_

.

.

"_Mianhae, _Sehun-ah. Aku jadi harus menyeretmu ke rapat ini. Habis, tidak ada fotografer yang tersisa!"

"Santai saja, Yoora _noona. _Toh pekerjaanku juga tak banyak."

"_Maja! _Luhan bekerja lebih cepat denganmu daripada denganku dulu. Dia selalu mangkir dari _deadline _gara-gara _fanfiction_nya itu!"

Yoora, Sehun dan Chanyeol baru saja melangkah keluar dari ruang rapat beberapa menit sebelum jam pulang kantor. Setengah jam lalu, saat Luhan masih sibuk mengolah naskah, Sehun mendapatkan pesan masuk dari Yoora-sang senior-yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk ikut rapat. Karena tak mau mengganggu konsentrasi Luhan, Sehun akhirnya keluar studio diam-diam.

"Kau dan Luhan akan mampir ke flat dulu, kan?" tanya Chanyeol saat Yoora sudah melenggang pergi bersama staf lain.

"Hm. Kemarin aku habis menemaninya ke toko buku dan ada beberapa buku cerita anak yang mau dia berikan pada Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tersenyum samar. "Setidaknya ada cara membuat Baekhyun terhibur. Dia tak pernah mau keluar dari kamar."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kondisi dia sewaktu di Paris?" tanya Sehun.

"Entahlah. Dia tak pernah mau cerita. Aku memang tidak ingin mencari ayah dari bayi itu, tapi melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, rasanya pria itu perlu ku hajar sampai semua tulang ditanganku patah!"

Luapan amarah kecil itu dibalas oleh tepukan ringan Sehun ke bahu Chanyeol atas dasar simpati. Luhan memang sempat bercerita kalau akhir-akhir ini sikap Baekhyun sedikit berubah. Beruntung kabar skandal itu sudah tidak lagi marak diberitakan dan Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu tentangnya karena tak seorang pun dari mereka pernah membahas hal tersebut.

Dua pria ini masuk ke ruangan kerja dimana hanya tinggal segelintir orang saja yang masih setia duduk didepan komputer mereka.

"Lho, kemana Luhan?" Chanyeol segera bertanya saat melihat meja Luhan kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Di bawah. Studio."

"Ck! Aku tahu kalian berpacaran. Tapi jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Oh Sehun! Ingat! Kau ini masih dalam masa percobaan." bisiknya tajam.

"_Ara! _Dia sedang mengerjakan naskah yang mau kuedit malam ini. Kau pulang duluan saja dengannya. Aku menyusul."

Tak lama kemudian, dua pria jangkung ini menuruni tangga dan melangkah menuju studio. Chanyeol yang membuka knop pintu itu duluan sekaligus yang pertama menemukan ruangan disana kosong melompong. Komputer yang dipakai Luhan pun sudah padam.

"Mana? Tak ada siapapun disini." kata Chanyeol.

Sehun masuk lalu memeriksa semua ruangan. Nihil. Ia lantas menyambungkan koneksi telepon genggamnya ke nomor Luhan. Tidak aktif.

Mendadak firasat tidak enak mulai menyebar ke dadanya yang berpacu cepat. Dan mendengar suara ribut-ribut di lorong panjang dari sebuah percakapan tu semakin menguatkan perasaan buruknya.

"_Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Yoon_ ahjussi _kan tahu kalau aku penggemar beratnya! Aaaah! Kalau saja dia menjalankan kontrak eksklusif itu disini, aku kan bisa melihatnya setiap hari! Dia malah menjalin kontrak dengan majalah saingan kita!"_

"_Yoora-ssi, tadi lobi penuh! Semuanya ingin melihat model itu! Bagaimana saya bisa menemui anda? Lagipula, Kris hanya ingin menitipkan pesan untuk seseorang saja. Dia tak lama disini."_

"Dwaesseo! _Traktiran minggu ini batal! Yoon _ahjussi _sudah menghilangkan kesempatan seumur hidupku untuk bertemu Kris! Kapan lagi aku bisa melihat model tampan dari Paris itu didepan mata?! Oh, Kris! Kau sudah datang ke Korea dan kantorku, tapi kenapa kita tidak bertemu? Yoon _ahjussi _menyebalkan!"_

"Kris?"

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Sehun berisi beberapa kalimat pendek dari nomor asing yang biasa.

_Aku pinjam sebentar. Kalau dia kurang memuaskan, malam ini juga akan langsung kukembalikan lagi padamu. _Have a nice day!

Detik berikutnya, Chanyeol terkesiap kaget saat menyadari Sehun melesat secepat kilat keluar ruangan dengan rahang menegang seolah tengah meredam amarah.

.

.

Taman usang, rumput liar, tanaman tak terawat, bangku rapuh adalah hal pertama yang ada di kepala Luhan ketika ia sampai di taman yang terletak agak jauh dari sungai Han. Lampu jalannya saja menyala temaram seolah menambah aura mistis yang juga ia rasakan. Tidak ada rumah di sekitar sana. Kalau pagi, mungkin kawasan ini banyak dilalui para pejalan kaki atau mereka yang berolahraga. Tapi malam ini, Luhan benar-benar diselimuti kesunyian.

Kenapa Sehun menjanjikan tempat seperti ini? Jelas ini jauh dari bayangannya yang penuh nuansa keromantisan.

Tiba-tiba dalam keremangan itu terdengar suara gemerisik dari semak di belakang Luhan dan sontak membuatnya berjengit kaget.

"_Aish! _Kucing nakal! Mengagetkan saja!" serunya.

Luhan kembali duduk dengan gusar karena Sehun belum juga muncul. Wajahnya terus menatap tanah lembab dibawah kakinya, tak berani menatap kearah manapun karena suasana disekelilingnya gelap dipenuhi pohon-pohon besar.

Detik berlalu dan telinganya berubah semakin peka bahkan tanpa perlu ia pasang tajam-tajam. Kali ini Luhan tak mampu bergerak atau menoleh. Punggungnya kaku, total tak bisa digerakkan ketika telinganya menangkap dengan jelas suara mesin mobil yang berhenti tepat di belakangnya, mungkin beberapa meter dari posisinya sekarang. Dalam kondisi menahan panik, telinganya memberikan gambaran melalui suara.

Mesin itu mati, digantikan suara pintu dibuka perlahan dan sol sepatu bertemu aspal. Begitu jelas sampai bisa ia visualisasikan ke dalam benaknya sendiri.

Entah kenapa, Luhan yakin itu bukan orang iseng bermobil yang sengaja lewat disana. Dan jelas, orang itu juga bukan kekasihnya, Sehun. Mendadak Luhan merasa bodoh. Sehun dengan jelas menyatakan kalau ia sangat membenci pesan berupa memo dan tidak pernah lagi mengijinkan Luhan untuk pergi tanpa dirinya.

Apa yang dikatakan Sehun dulu itu benar? Apa memang ada seseorang yang sudah lama mengincarnya? Kalau iya, siapa? Atas dasar apa? Apa Luhan pernah berbuat kesalahan padanya?

Detik itu juga mata Luhan memanas dan air matanya tak dapat ia bendung lagi saat permukaan bibirnya mulai bergerak terus-terusan membisikkan nama Sehun. Jemarinya bergetar hebat ketika langkah itu terdengar semakin dekat kearahnya.

"Se...hun...Sehun."

Satu-satunya yang Luhan pikirkan adalah permintaan maafnya jika malam ini ia masih bisa dipertemukan oleh Sehun. Luhan berharap ia masih bisa berlindung lagi pada lelaki yang sangat ia cintai itu. Ia berdoa agar waktu mengijinkannya untuk melihat Sehun walau hanya satu kali sebelum hal buruk apapun terjadi padanya.

Tapi sebelum kalimat harapan itu selesai, jantung yang berdegup kencang dibalik kemeja itu seolah berhenti mendadak tepat ketika Luhan merasakan satu tepukan cukup keras di bahu kirinya bersamaan dengan sebuah suara pria dewasa.

"Lama menunggu?"

Luhan menoleh dan isakan di tenggorokannya itu tercekat seketika saat wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah si pemilik suara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ini dibuat dalam keadaan hati yg kurang baik(?) so sorry klo kurang memuaskan ._.**

**Ada yg lagi rindu berat sama HunHan? Saya iya! Hahaha..**

**Dan lagu Tian Mi Mi nya Luhan makin melengkapi kerinduan O.o**

**Kris belum muncul banyak disini, mian. Mungkin di chap depan hehee**

**Sekali lagi, tengkyu buat reader yang sudah mereview, memfollow dan memfavorit ff ini**

***smooch and bow***

**Ketemu di chap depan lagi, yosh!**

**Annyeong~**

**Gomawoyo..Saranghae!**

**I'LL TAKE A DEEP BOW TO EVERY APPRECIATIONS WITH NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SEE YOU SOON**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	10. The Protector

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous Story**_

"_Yoora-ssi, tadi lobi penuh! Semuanya ingin melihat model itu! Bagaimana saya bisa menemui anda? Lagipula, Kris hanya ingin menitipkan pesan untuk seseorang saja. Dia tak lama disini."_

"_Dwaesseo! Traktiran minggu ini batal! Yoon ahjussi sudah menghilangkan kesempatan seumur hidupku untuk bertemu Kris! Kapan lagi aku bisa melihat model tampan dari Paris itu didepan mata?!"_

"_Kris?"_

_Detik berikutnya, Chanyeol terkesiap kaget saat menyadari Sehun melesat secepat kilat keluar ruangan dengan rahang menegang seolah tengah meredam amarah. _

_._

_._

**Chap 9**

**~ The Protector ~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

Derap mantap dari sepasang kaki berbalut pantofel mengkilat itu tiba di depan meja lobi. Sosoknya kontan menarik perhatian mata para hawa yang terpesona pada setiap pahatan maskulin sempurna ciptaan tangan Tuhan ini. Dunia tahu siapa dia. Kris.

"Bisa tolong berikan ini pada Luhan?"

Lobi mendadak penuh dengan bisik-bisik riuh ketika suara baritonnya terdengar ke gendang telinga.

"Oh! Anda bukannya-"

"Ssssst! Jangan bilang itu dariku. Berikan saja padanya. Terima kasih."

Itu saja. Dengan gayanya yang khas dan cuek, Kris melenggang pergi dari hadapan seorang petugas _security _yang langsung diserbu para karyawan wanita persis seperti adegan aksi rebutan barang diskon di Mall.

Mobil sedan hitam senilai puluhan juta dollar miliknya itu masih tak bergerak dari sisi gedung sebuah perusahaan majalah tempat wanita incarannya bekerja. Kris tengah menanti hasil dari memo singkatnya itu. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama lagi, sesosok perempuan cantik dengan dua mata rusa betinanya yang indah melenggang keluar dari pintu utama gedung dengan senyuman lebar di bibir.

"Aah...Luhan. Senyummu itu justru semakin membuatku berminat melanjutkan permainan ini."

Dengan hati-hati seperti serigala yang tengah mengintai domba di padang rumput, Kris melaju sangat pelan mengikuti kemana Luhan melangkah. Begitu sampai di kawasan yang ia maksudkan dalam memo, ia menghentikan mobilnya. Seringainya terus tersungging menatap punggung ramping Luhan yang terus melangkah menuju bangku taman usang dengan terus mencuri pandang ke daerah sekitar. Perempuan itu makin lama makin terlihat gusar.

"Kelihatannya Sehun harus mengajarimu belajar curiga. Kau benar-benar terlalu polos, Luhan sayang. Apa aku harus 'memakanmu' sekarang juga?"

Jauh dari pemukiman dan kondisi benar-benar sepi dari peradaban, Kris baru menjalankan mobilnya lagi. Matanya terus terpancang pada Luhan yang baru saja melompat kaget karena ulah seekor kucing. Mobilnya sudah semakin dekat, suara mesinnya membuat wanita itu duduk menegang di bangku taman, tak berniat untuk bergerak lagi. Kris hanya mendengus kasar sebelum ia membuka pintu mobil dan turun ke jalan.

Langkah demi langkah, telinganya akhirnya peka pada suara bisikan Luhan. Mereka berdua hanya terpisah beberapa meter saja.

"Se...hun...Sehun..."

Tangan Kris terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Seringai itu digantikan oleh raut marah yang muncul tiba-tiba.

'_Benar. Sebut saja terus namanya, Luhan. Pelindungmu itu tak akan datang.'_

"Sehun..."

Kris menyeringai lagi. Ia baru akan mempercepat langkahnya ketika dari arah seberang muncul sosok jangkung yang melangkah cepat dengan nafas memburu ke arah Luhan. Secara refleks, ia bersembunyi di balik batang pohon besar sambil tetap memperhatikan dalam diam.

"Lama menunggu?"

Ia bisa melihat Luhan mendongak cepat dengan wajah ketakutan sekaligus terkejut dan detik berikutnya wanita itu menangis kencang ke dalam pelukan si pria jangkung ini sambil menyebutkan nama itu lagi. Kali ini lebih kencang dan lebih jelas karena Luhan benar-benar berada dalam lindungannya sekarang.

"Sehun! Sehun! Sehun!" rengeknya dengan bahu bergetar hebat.

.

.

Ingatannya sama tajam seperti mata elang yang kini menatap lekat deretan angka dari plat nomor sebuah mobil sedan hitam di ujung jalan. Ia mengenalinya. Sangat jelas mengenalinya. Mobil yang sudah jelas mulai harus ia waspadai keberadaannya.

Sehun tak mau kehilangan navigatornya ini. Ia tahu mobil itu mengarah pada Luhan. Jadi begitu Chanyeol meneriakinya di belakang, Sehun sama sekali tak tergubris dan terus berlari mengejar mobil Kris secepat yang ia bisa. Meskipun sempat menabrak seseorang dan membuat bagian depan kemejanya ketumpahan cairan kopi, Sehun tetap berlari.

Lama melaju, ia tahu kemana arah mobil ini menuju. Sehun memutuskan untuk melewati jalan pintas yang kebetulan ia tahu sebelum mobil itu benar-benar menemui tujuannya.

Dan disanalah Luhan berada. Duduk gelisah penuh rasa cemas, seorang diri di kelilingi pohon besar di sebuah kawasan sepi minim penerangan dengan kedua bahu bergetar. Begitu poloskah Luhan sampai tidak sadar betapa tidak amannya tempat ini? Begitu percayakah Luhan padanya sampai menuruti apa kata memo itu dan datang tanpa rasa curiga?

Dari sini, Sehun tak lagi berlari. Ia melangkah cepat tak mempedulikan sosok lain yang juga tengah melangkah ke arah yang sama. Sambil menahan nafas, tangannya terulur ke sebuah bahu sempit yang masih bergetar dengan bibir terus melirihkan namanya.

"Lama menunggu?"

Wajah panik berparas manis itu menoleh cepat. Kedua mata rusanya sudah berair. Tak sampai dua detik, Luhan sudah memeluknya begitu erat sambil terus berucap gemetaran.

"Sehun! Sehun! Sehun!"

Sehun diam. Nafasnya masih agak memburu.

"Sehun..." Luhan mulai terisak.

Dua tangan mungilnya meremas bagian ujung kemeja Sehun dengan sangat erat sampai Sehun bisa merasakan tangan Luhan bergetar hebat.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti bahasa manusia, ya?!" bentaknya tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak suka memo. Tidakkah kau mengerti?! Apa kau begitu bodoh dengan datang ke tempat ini dan menyangka kalau aku yang mengirimnya? HAH?!"

"Hh...hikss..."

"_Keurae. _Menangislah! Menangislah didepanku karena kecerobohanmu ini!"

Kemarahan itu mengisi kesunyian malam dan hanya bisa dibalas oleh isakan teredam dari seorang wanita yang menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun, pria yang masih terlihat begitu emosi sampai dada bidang itu naik turun dengan cepat. Sehun hanya terlalu kesal pada kepolosan Luhan tapi ia juga bersyukur kekasihnya ini _belum _sempat mengalami hal-hal buruk seperti apa yang sering ia pikirkan.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku takut, Luhan.." suara Sehun melembut seketika. "Jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Tangisan Luhan mengencang saat Sehun merengkuh tubuhnya dengan erat dan mengecup puncak kepalanya cukup lama. Bagian depan kemeja Sehun yang belum mengering terkena noda kopi kembali basah oleh air mata Luhan yang mulai menangis sesenggukkan. Tangan mungilnya belum berhenti bergetar, bukti bahwa perempuan ini sangat ketakutan sekaligus lega dalam waktu bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengetatkan pelukannya ketika mereka mendengar deru suara mesin mobil dinyalakan. Kali ini terdengar lebih keras seolah pengemudinya tengah marah dan ingin segera meninggalkan jalanan secepat mungkin. Pedal gas itu jelas diinjak kuat-kuat.

Sehun belum mau mengendurkan lengannya pada bahu Luhan seperti sengaja menunggu hingga mobil itu benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan dan lajunya tak lagi terdengar.

.

.

"_Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan janji kencan begitu saja?! Kasihan kan, Luhan sudah menunggu lama!"_

"Aku tahu. Jangan meneleponku lagi. Kau mengganggu kencanku!"

"_Sehun-ah!"_

"Apalagi Park Chanyeol?"

"_Antarkan Luhan pulang sampai ke kamarnya. Melihatmu berlari kencang seperti tadi malah membuat perasaanku tidak enak. Jangan buat dia mabuk, _ara?!"

"Ck! _Arasseo!_"

Sehun menaruh ponselnya ke meja nakas disamping tempat tidur. Ia baru saja berbohong dan mengatakan kalau saat ini ia sedang kencan dengan Luhan diluar. Beruntung, Chanyeol tidak mendengar apapun soal kedatangan Kris atau memo yang ia kirimkan ke petugas keamanan itu. Dan selepas kejadian di taman, Sehun membawa Luhan pulang ke apartemennya dimana sekarang wanita itu tengah tertidur lelap setelah tangisannya terhenti.

Sehun tahu kalau Luhan sedang ketakutan. Tapi _yeoja _itu tidak menanyakan apapun atau mengatakan apapun sejak mereka tiba di apartemen. Luhan juga tidak buka suara ketika Sehun mendekapnya dan menemaninya tidur hingga ia benar-benar terlelap nyenyak.

Lewat tengah malam, Sehun masih terjaga di balkon. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk mengingat sedan hitam beserta pria yang juga mengenakan setelan formal berwarna hitam itu berdiri di balik pohon dengan kedua mata terpasang lurus ke arahnya. Ya, Sehun diam-diam ikut mengawasi Kris yang bersembunyi. Setelah kejadian ini, mungkin Kris akan semakin ketat mengawasinya dan mungkin bertambah curiga.

Getar ponsel di saku celananya membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Sesuai dugaan, Kris pasti akan menghubunginya dan nomor asing itu memang muncul dalam layar.

"So now you're his guardian angel, Oh Sehun?" Kris bertanya tanpa basa-basi seperti biasa.

Sehun menghela nafas pendek kemudian berujar singkat. "Sudah kukatakan, jangan muncul didepannya."

"_Kenapa? Luhan incaranku dan kau hanya kaki tanganku disini. Aku sudah memenuhi janjimu maka giliranmu untuk membalaskan dendamku. Apa itu kurang dimengerti?"_

"Aku akan menanganinya."

"How? _Kau tahu aku sedang memantaumu. Tapi sejauh ini, aku malah melihatmu semakin bertindak seperti seorang Romeo yang benar-benar melindungi sang Juliet. Kuanggap kejadian di taman tadi adalah bukti akuratnya. Datang disaat yang tepat. Cih!"_

"Akan kubawa buktinya nanti. Tunggulah-"

"_Tiga hari."_

"Apa?"

"_Tiga hari. Aku mau kau bawa bukti itu padaku tiga hari dari sekarang."_

"Tapi batas waktunya masih-"

"_Aku percepat. Urusan gedung itu sudah lama selesai, Sehun. Jadi kenapa kau harus menunggu lagi? Bukankah itu yang ayahmu inginkan? Kembalilah ke Paris, jalankan bisnismu segera dan urusan kita selesai. Mudah, kan? Hahaha..."_

Sehun masih menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga saat sambungan telepon itu terputus secara sepihak. Mata elangnya nanar menatap pemandangan kota didepan dengan pikiran yang semakin berkecamuk. Untuk meredam emosi, pria ini memilih kembali masuk ke kamar, berniat tidur untuk mengurangi denyutan di kepalanya.

Tapi rupanya berbaring tepat disamping wanita yang sangat ia cintai justru semakin membuatnya terjaga total. Sehun tidak berniat memejamkan mata atau menunggu kantuknya datang, ia malah tengah mengamati ukiran indah di wajah cantik kekasihnya yang terlelap nyenyak dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

Dalam diam, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri sampai tinggal beberapa senti saja dari wajah Luhan. Kelopak mata rusa itu agak membengkak, mungkin karena tadi sempat menangis cukup lama. Cuping hidungnya juga memerah dan ada sedikit celah di bibir padatnya yang membuka tanda bahwa Luhan sudah benar-benar tertidur lelap.

Naluri Sehun bergerak tiba-tiba. Pria ini semakin memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat, lalu dengan amat lembut dan perlahan, ia mengecup dua kelopak mata Luhan yang tertutup, mencium ujung hidung bangirnya yang memerah dan bibir yang sedikit membuka secara bergantian. Luhan tetap terlelap.

Jemari Sehun terulur untuk mengusap surai cokelat gelapnya tanpa melepaskan tatapan ke wajah cantik sang kekasih. Walau setiap malam ia berhadapan dengan wajah ini, Sehun tak pernah merasa bosan. Ia selalu memuji dalam hati betapa Tuhan begitu baik mempertemukannya dengan sosok polos tak berdosa ini dalam situasi yang mungkin tak akan bisa dimaafkan oleh apapun. Sehun mencintainya dan penyesalan adalah sesuatu yang percuma.

"_Jikyeojulge, Luhan-ah.."_

_-(Aku akan melindungimu, Luhan.)-_

.

.

Sehun bangun agak terkejut setelah menyadari sosok yang semalaman ada di pelukannya itu menghilang. Ini baru jam lima pagi dan ia baru tertidur tiga jam lalu. Jadi dengan langkah agak sempoyongan karena masih mengantuk, pria ini beranjak memeriksa seluruh penjuru kamar.

Luhan tak ada di balkon. Ruang TV juga kosong. Begitu pula dengan dapur. Sehun akhirnya mengecek satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa. Kamar mandi.

Tangannya memutar knop pintunya yang tak terkunci dan begitu membuka sedikit celahnya, ia mendengar bunyi pancuran air dinyalakan. Segera saja mata yang tadinya masih setengah terpejam itu kian terbuka lebar ketika dihadapannya terpampang lukisan nyata dari siluet indah tubuh polos seorang wanita.

Luhan ada disana. Berdiri tanpa sehelai benang tepat dibawah _shower _air hangat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Perempuan cantik itu memejamkan kedua mata, menengadahkan kepala, menikmati guyuran air dalam diam.

Tunggu. Dia tidak telanjang terang-terangan seperti itu. Luhan berada dalam ruangan kaca. Hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat sedangkan bagian dada hingga lutut tertutup bagian kaca buram yang berembun. Meski demikian, senyum Sehun sudah resmi mengembang lebar di bibirnya.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Tiga ketukan itu membuat Luhan terkesiap kaget hingga membuatnya refleks menarik handuk untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Sehun! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?!" pekiknya.

Sehun masih tersenyum manis saat mendekatkan wajah ke kaca, tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Luhan. Kemudian tanpa menjawab, ia memejamkan matanya sendiri lalu mencium tepat ke arah bibir Luhan yang dibatasi kaca selama beberapa detik. Luhan hanya diam mematung ditempat.

"_Morning kiss._" kata Sehun kemudian.

Oke. Itu rayuan yang seratus persen berhasil membuat Luhan tersipu malu sekaligus bahagia di pagi buta. Sehun pergi membiarkan Luhan melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa terganggu lagi. Mengetahui Luhan masih ada di dalam apartemen adalah hal yang paling melegakan untuknya saat ini.

Lima belas menit kemudian perempuan itu sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan berbalut _bathrobe _putih milik Sehun. Wangi stroberi dari _shampo _yang Luhan pakai menguar ke seisi ruangan.

"Sudah selesai, nona manis?"

"Jangan masuk tiba-tiba begitu. Kau membuatku kaget!"

"Pintunya tidak kau kunci. Apa kau sengaja mengundangku?"

"Ck!"

Sehun tertawa renyah. Hal melegakan lain, Luhan sudah kembali normal lagi.

"Kau tidur tanpa mengganti baju?" tiba-tiba ia bertanya. Telunjuknya mengarah pada dada kiri kemeja Sehun.

"Ah, ini. Aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan menumpahkan kopinya waktu mengejarmu kemarin. Semalam aku terlalu mengantuk, jadi tak sempat mengganti baju." jawab Sehun.

Air muka Luhan berubah sendu. Jelas ia baru saja teringat akan kejadian semalam. Tapi mencoba mengatur atmosfer tetap baik, Luhan kembali tersenyum simpul lalu mendekat ke arah Sehun yang berdiri didepan lemari pakaian.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu panik." katanya.

"Jangan diulangi, ya?"

Perempuan manis itu terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk. Kemudian, dengan santai dan seperti melakukannya tanpa sadar, ia mulai membuka kancing kemeja Sehun satu per satu sambil kembali berujar pelan.

"Aku tidak punya gambaran siapa yang mengirimku memo itu. Kalau seandainya aku memang punya salah pada seseorang, aku malah ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku mau meminta maaf sekaligus memintanya untuk tidak melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Tapi seingatku...aku tidak punya satu pun musuh disini."

"Tentu kau tidak punya. Siapa yang mau bermusuhan dengan makhluk semanis ini? Hm?"

Luhan tersipu lagi. Kini semua kancing kemeja Sehun sudah terbuka. Dada bidangnya mengintip sedikit dari celah dan tengah menjadi pusat perhatian wanita yang kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Mary Jane. Peter Parker tak pernah terlambat untuk menyelematkannya dari bahaya."

Tawa meledak dari kerongkongan Sehun. "_You mean...I'm a Spiderman?" _tanyanya geli.

Luhan mengangguk polos. Dan Sehun tertawa lagi lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Aku ini _Captain America, _Luhan. Bukankah pernah kukatakan kemarin? Jangan kau samakan dengan manusia laba-laba berkostum ketat itu!"

"Kostum _Captain America _juga ketat!"

"Yah, tapi dia masih punya perisai untuk menutupi area pribadinya, bukan?"

Giliran Luhan yang tertawa puas. Kedua mata rusanya menyipit sempurna hingga membuat Sehun agak terpesona dibuatnya. Ekspresi riang yang takut akan menghilang jika malam itu ia terlambat datang beberapa detik saja.

"Lepaskan kemejamu. Aku akan menyimpannya ke dalam mesin cuci agar kau bisa segera mandi." ujar Luhan.

"Kau tidak boleh setengah-setengah dalam bekerja, sayang."

"Apa?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia malah mengangkat kedua bahu, sedikit merentangkan tangan lalu memandangi kemejanya sendiri. Tak perlu penjelasan lagi, Luhan sudah paham. Maka saat itu juga Luhan berdiri di belakang Sehun untuk melepaskan kemeja dari tubuh tegapnya dan memamerkan punggung kokoh polos didepan mata.

Luhan mengambil waktu untuk mengamati bagian tubuh sempurna milik kekasihnya itu selama beberapa detik sampai suara Sehun menyadarkannya.

"Ada yang salah dengan punggungku?"

Wanita itu mendongak sebentar tapi kemudian ia malah melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke perut semi berotot Sehun. Sebelah pipinya menempel telak ke kulit putih pucat di punggung tegap itu dengan mata terpejam.

"Lu?" Sehun menoleh ke belakang.

"_Gomawo, _Sehun-ah..._gomawo..._"

Sudut bibir tipis Sehun terangkat keatas seketika. Tangannya membelai kedua lengan Luhan yang bertengger manis di perutnya lalu meraih satu diantaranya untuk ia kecup.

Membalas apa yang lelaki itu lakukan, Luhan mulai mendaratkan ciuman kecil ke punggung tegap Sehun beberapa kali seolah ia tidak akan pernah puas untuk terus melakukannya.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk mandi dua kali kan, sayang?"

Plak!

Satu tepukan keras itu mendarat di bagian sisi pinggang Sehun yang malah tertawa renyah dan membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Luhan.

"Mau menemaniku mandi?" tanyanya enteng.

"_Ka! _Pergi mandi sendiri. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." jawab Luhan sambil tertawa pelan.

.

.

Sebuah rutinitas baru tanpa sadar harus dijalani oleh Chanyeol. Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat kerja, ia akan datang ke kamar Luhan untuk menyantap sarapan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun, wanita hamil yang belum juga mau keluar kamar dan malah terlihat semakin gusar. Sedikit saja Chanyeol membuka pintu, Baekhyun akan bersembunyi atau melangkah semakin ke dalam. Alhasil, setiap kali Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Luhan yang kini ditempati oleh Baekhyun, ia akan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Aku akan pulang agak terlambat malam ini." katanya selagi mengunyah makanan.

"Jam berapa kau pulang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum konyol. Entah kenapa ia bahagia mendengar pertanyaan spontan barusan. Rasanya seperti ditanya oleh istri tercinta yang menunggu suaminya kembali bekerja.

"Aku hanya harus mementori beberapa fotografer baru saja. Tak lebih dari pukul tujuh." jawabnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham lalu kembali menyantap makanannya sendiri.

"Baek..."

"Hm?"

"Kau mau menikah denganku?"

"UHUK!"

Baekhyun tersedak seketika sampai nasi yang baru masuk ke mulutnya itu menyembur keluar. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol mendekat sambil membawa segelas air lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun hingga ia kembali tenang.

"Ah, _jinjja. _Jadi kau benar-benar menolakku?" tanyanya dengan tangan sibuk membersihkan sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Chan..Chanyeol-ah-"

"_Dwaesseo! _Aku mau berangkat kerja. Sampai nanti!"

Kelakuan Chanyeol sudah tak asing lagi bagi Baekhyun. Ia tahu pria humoris ini tengah bergurau dengan pura-pura marah dan memasang tampang dingin saat berdiri didekat pintu kamar. Chanyeol masih tak menggubris Baekhyun ketika perempuan itu mengikutinya dari belakang, namun saat ia hendak memutar knop pintu, wanita hamil itu tiba-tiba berujar pelan.

"Kau tidak mau menyapanya sebelum pergi?"

"_Ne?_" Chanyeol menoleh dengan ekspresi konyolnya yang khas.

Sadar kalau aksi marahnya gagal, pria itu berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya untuk tetap datar sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar kembali Tapi Baekhyun menahan tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau menyapanya?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Ah, Baek! Aku sedang marah padamu. Aku serius, aku tidak ma-"

"_Appa._"

"-in...ma..in... _Mworago_? Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"_Appa, _kau tidak mau menyapa anakmu?"

"_Ap...appa? A_..aku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"_Ne? _Aku? Maksudmu...kau bersedia-"

"Aku tidak bilang aku menolakmu. Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin menunggu sampai aku siap. Apa kau sudah tak mau menunggu lagi?"

Bahu tegap dan kedua lutut Chanyeol melemas seketika. Kemudian diluar kendalinya sendiri, pria ini beringsut mendekat untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan agak terburu-buru hingga membuat _yeoja _mungil itu mundur beberapa langkah sampai punggungnya membentur tembok kamar. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menolak. Tak seperti dulu yang hanya berdiam diri tanpa membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Kali ini Baekhyun ikut andil ke dalam pagutan tanpa peringatan itu. Mata _puppy_nya menutup sempurna, jemarinya bertengger manis di kedua pinggang Chanyeol dan nafasnya makin lama makin berubah cepat. Chanyeol masih mencumbunya dengan cukup rakus. Kalau dipikir ulang, mungkin momen ini bisa disebut sebagai momen ciuman pertama mereka mengingat Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun senafsu sekarang.

Dan andai ia tak ingat pada pekerjaan, mungkin hal itu masih berlanjut agak lebih lama lagi karena di tengah-tengah kegiatannya, Baekhyun berhasil melepaskan diri dengan nafas terengah dan wajah memerah.

"Kau bisa terlambat." katanya.

Cup.

Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun kecupan ringan di kening.

Cup.

Kecupan yang satu itu mendarat di perut Baekhyun yang mulai terlihat membuncit.

"_Appa _pergi dulu. Jaga _eomma _baik-baik ya, sayang." ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus permukaan perutnya.

Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol hanya sampai batas pintu masuk. Setelah pria itu pergi, ia kembali mengunci pintu kamar dan beranjak masuk ke dalam. Tapi sebelum menjauh dari pintu, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya kali ini. Dari balik jendela kamar, Baekhyun melihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam terparkir di seberang jalan tak jauh dari bangunan flatnya berada.

Selama beberapa minggu menetap di kamar Luhan, tidak pernah ada mobil semewah itu parkir disana. Sejauh ini hanya penghuni rumah sebelah saja yang memang tidak memiliki garasi dan sering memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat itu.

Apa yang membuat Baekhyun merasa janggal adalah seseorang yang duduk di kursi kemudi mengenakan celana dan jas hitam. Dari posisi duduknya yang agak condong ke dekat stir, Baekhyun merasa seperti sedang diawasi. Meski begitu, matanya tidak bisa melihat terlalu jelas karena jarak pandang dari dalam kamar ke tempat itu cukup jauh.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Ceria sekali."

Chanyeol menggeleng polos pada Yoora masih dengan senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya. Ia melenggang menuju meja Luhan yang saat itu tengah bersiap pergi ke kantin kantor untuk menyantap makan siang. Menyadari ada sosok jangkung yang berdiam diri di sekitarnya, Luhan mendongak dan bertanya.

"Kau mau ke kantin juga?"

Masih tersenyum lebar, Chanyeol merogoh saku celana lalu mengeluarkan sekotak kecil cokelat dari sana.

"Apa ini?" Luhan bertanya lagi.

"Cokelat."

"Aku tahu ini cokelat. Maksudku...tidak biasanya kau memberiku hal-hal manis begini. _Wae?_"

"Lu.." Chanyeol tahu-tahu berlutut didepan Luhan. "Aku akan jadi ayah." ujarnya pelan.

Kening Luhan berkerut. Ia sudah tahu kalau sahabatnya ini memang akan jadi ayah jika Baekhyun melahirkan nanti.

"Dan menjadi seorang suami."

Kerutan di kening itu terurai perlahan digantikan dengan ekspresi jengah Luhan yang mulutnya ikut membuka tak percaya.

"Kau melamarnya?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Yah, Baekhyun memang tidak menjawab langsung. Tapi tadi pagi dia memanggilku _appa_. Bukankah itu sebuah sinyal yang baik? Aku akan menunggunya sampai ia siap."

Tidak pernah Luhan melihat senyum Chanyeol begitu ceria dan tulus seperti didepannya kini, seolah ada taman bunga mulai bermekaran diatas kepalanya dan berlian menjelma masuk ke dalam mata besarnya yang juga memancarkan sinar bahagia. Chanyeol memang selalu membuat Luhan terhibur, tapi kali ini ia juga berhasil membuat Luhan ikut merasakan kebahagiaannya.

Satu pelukan sayang dan kecupan ringan di pipi kiri Chanyeol adalah bentuk empati Luhan. Tapi senyum lebar Chanyeol terusik dengan satu jitakan pelan dari seorang pria jangkung yang baru saja datang dan kebetulan melihat semua momen _lovey dovey _dua sahabat ini.

"Ini kantor, Park Chanyeol. Jangan ambil kesempatan dengan wanitaku!" desis Sehun mutlak membuat Luhan tertawa geli.

"Sialan kau! Luhan yang menciumku, kenapa kau menjitakku? Tunjukkan sopan santunmu pada senior!" balas Chanyeol.

"Oh, maaf. Tapi kita tidak sedang dalam waktu kerja. Senioritas berlaku hanya pada jam kerja. Ini jam istirahat. Dan aku kesini mau menjemput sahabatmu yang juga adalah kekasihku untuk makan siang di kantin. Boleh aku permisi?"

Luhan tertawa lebih keras. Entah kenapa tiap kali ia melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun saling adu pendapat, ia lebih merasa terhibur. Seperti melihat hubungan adik dan kakak yang kerap tidak akur.

"Kencanmu semalam lancar?" topik pertama itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol ketika mereka tiba di salah satu bangku kantin.

Luhan terlihat linglung tapi jawaban singkat Sehun mengatasi kebingungannya.

"Hm. Lancar! Aku mengantar Luhan pulang tanpa keadaan mabuk."

"_Good boy_..." Chanyeol mengelus dagu bawah Sehun seperti membelai seekor anjing dan langsung mendapat tamparan keras di tangannya. Bukannya meringis, ia malah tertawa keras bersama Luhan.

"Aku dengar kemarin ada sedikit keributan di lobi. Katanya ada model terkenal yang datang kemari. Yoora _noona_ bilang itu Kris. Apa dia mencari kita, Lu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Gerakan sendok yang tengah dalam perjalanannya masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun itu terhenti di udara. Mulutnya terkatup rapat dengan ekor mata mendelik tajam.

"Kris? Dia kesini? Apa kau tahu kontaknya? Oh, aku benar-benar rindu-"

BRAK!

Luhan dan Chanyeol serta beberapa orang yang kebetulan duduk didekat mereka terlonjak kaget mendengar suara gebrakan meja yang dihasilkan oleh tepukan keras Sehun barusan. Tapi dengan wajahnya yang datar dan dingin, pria ini meraih botol air mineral diatas meja lalu menenggaknya sampai habis. Tetesan air yang mengalir ke dagunya itu ia usap kasar dengan satu punggung tangan.

"Waaah...kau menyeramkan sekali kalau cemburu." bisik Chanyeol.

Sehun menoleh tanpa ekspresi dan dengan nada penuh ancaman, ia berujar tegas. "Masih mau membuatku cemburu? Ini belum seberapa."

"Sehun-ah..." Luhan berdesis pelan tapi Chanyeol malah tertawa puas.

Di bawah meja, Luhan sudah meraih tangan kiri Sehun dan meremasnya cukup erat dengan memberi tatapan pengertian agar tidak berlebihan. Tindakan itu berhasil membuat Sehun menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia mulai menyantap sisa makan siangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa." Chanyeol berujar lagi. "Di satu sisi kau kadang menyebalkan karena sikap cemburumu yang agak melebihi batas wajar ini. Tapi disisi lain, aku juga sangat bersyukur Luhan memiliki kekasih sepertimu. Oh Sehun,_ the protector!_ Hahaha..."

Sisa istirahat itu berakhir normal kembali tanpa ada bahasan soal Kris atau gebrakan meja lainnya. Sehun juga tidak lagi mendelik tajam atau memasang tampang datarnya. Sebenarnya kantin agak berisik tiap kali Chanyeol menertawakan leluconnya sendiri dan membuat dua manusia yang ada didepannya geleng-geleng pasrah.

Sebelum kembali ke ruangan, ponsel Sehun dan Chanyeol bergetar bersamaan. Didekat tangga, dua lelaki jangkung ini berhenti untuk membaca pesan masuk dengan alis saling bertaut rapat. Luhan yang kebetulan berdiri ditengah-tengah keduanya hanya bisa bertanya keheranan.

"Kenapa wajah kalian berdua seperti itu? Apa itu SMS dari Sooman _sajangnim_? Atau Yoora _eonni_?"

Disaat Sehun masih terdiam menatap layar, Chanyeol menjawab cepat.

"Baekhyun." katanya. "Dia bertanya apa aku punya janji dengan seseorang hari ini. Dia bilang ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan kamarku dari dalam mobil sedan hitam-"

"APA?!"

Chanyeol menoleh pada pekikan Sehun barusan. Seperti tengah tertangkap basah, Sehun malah mengatur ekspresi kagetnya dengan berdeham pelan.

"_Wae_? Apa Baekhyun juga mengirimu pesan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"O..Oh. Bukan. Ini pesan dari kenalanku. Aku ke studio dulu." Sehun pergi ke arah lain setelah sempat melempar senyuman dan menjawil hidung Luhan untuk mengurangi kecurigaan.

Pria itu sempat menoleh sekilas saat Chanyeol dan Luhan mulai menaiki undakan tangga sambil tetap mendiskusikan isi pesan Baekhyun. Setelah dua orang itu hilang dari pandangan, Sehun baru menghentikan langkah dan kembali menatap layar ponselnya dimana sebuah pesan singkat tertera disana dan membuat Sehun serasa dilempar oleh bom waktu.

_Baekhyun tinggal di flat Luhan? Apa dia kekasih Chanyeol?_

Sehun masuk ke dalam stuido yang kosong dan langsung men_dial _nomor pengirim pesan itu cepat-cepat.

"Jangan ganggu dia. Urusanmu denganku." kata pertama meluncur lurus dari bibir Sehun saat Kris menjawab teleponnya.

"_Ah, jadi benar dia Baekhyun. Apa yang dilakukan wanita jalang itu disini?"_

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kris."

Tawa meledak diseberang. _"Apa aku melupakan sesuatu? Apa kau tidak tahu siapa dia?"_

Sehun diam. Jelas sekarang dia tahu siapa Baekhyun. Wanita yang juga punya profesi sama dengan Kris.

"_Dia perempuan yang meminta pertanggungjawabanku itu, Oh Sehun. Menangis meraung-raung didepanku dengan mengaku hamil? Cih! Kupikir dia bersembunyi dimana. Tidak tahunya mencari mangsa baru disini dan..._what a day! _Chanyeol korban berikutnya? Haha..."_

Otak Sehun bergerak bagai sebuah kaset film yang diputar ulang. Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa bulan lalu saat Kris menemuinya di apartemen dan sedikit bercerita tentang sosok perempuan yang sudah tinggal bersamanya selama tiga tahun tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Tidak pernah ada pikiran nama Baekhyun hinggap di kepala Sehun saat itu.

"Jadi kau ayah dari bayi itu? Kau menghamilinya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja?"

"_Apa? Kau tidak bodoh seperti dia, kan? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bagaimana pergaulan model-model macam Baekhyun selama di Paris? Hidup bersama tidak menjamin kau satu-satunya pria yang tidur dengannya, bukan? Jangan berpikiran sempit, Oh Sehun!"_

"Kau puas sekarang? Dendammu sudah terbalas oleh ulahmu sendiri, kan?" Sehun bertanya tegas. Semua kejelasan ini menjalankan nalarnya menjadi lebih tajam. "Tujuanmu adalah Chanyeol, dan sekarang wanita yang dia cintai itu tengah mengandung anak orang lain. Kau puas sekarang?"

Tawa menjijikan itu kembali mengisi gendang telinga Sehun.

"_Tidak, Oh Sehun. Tidak." _Kris berujar. _"Tujuanku memang Chanyeol. Tapi kau tahu sendiri siapa objek yang sebenarnya aku arah."_

Tangan Sehun mengepal disisi tubuhnya.

"_Luhan. Dialah yang ku mau."_

Rahang Sehun menegang.

"_Kebetulan kau menghubungiku. Aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."_

"..."

"_Aku harus mengurus visaku di Paris. Untuk bukti, kirim saja _file_nya melalui _e-mail _dan tunggu kabar selanjutnya dariku. Kau berhak mendapatkan bonus."_

.

.

Hari itu tiba secepat hembusan angin malam. Tapi tak sedikit pun Sehun berniat untuk memproses buktinya lagi atau menyiapkan kamera tersembunyi di sudut kamar tanpa diketahui oleh Luhan. Pria itu sudah tak peduli. Apapun yang terjadi, ia siap berhadapan dengan segala ancaman Kris.

_Oh Sehun, you haven't sent your file to me?_

Pesan masuk itu berasal dari _inbox _di _e-mail_ Sehun yang langsung menghapusnya tanpa perlu ia balas. Sehun tengah berada di studio, bersiap untuk pulang dan menunggu Luhan turun dari ruangannya.

Drrrrt.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi.

_Sehun, jam delapan nanti tolong gantikan aku liputan ke Lotte Mart! Aku masih di Busan dan agak terlambat kesana_._ Liput saja pembukaannya. Nanti aku menyusul. _ –Yoora.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Sehun mendongak ke arah pintu masuk dimana Luhan sudah berdiri bersama Chanyeol disana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Tanpa menjawab, lelaki itu melangkah mendekatinya dengan raut tegas menatap ke wajah Chanyeol yang kebingungan.

"_Wae?_" tanyanya.

"Aku...begini, Yoora _noona _menyuruhku meliput _event fashion show _anak malam ini. Kau..Luhan.." Sehun terlihat gelagapan harus menjelaskan apa. Akan aneh rasanya jika Sehun berkata, _'Bisa kau antarkan Luhan ke apartemenku?' _

Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Pergilah liputan." tiba-tiba Luhan berujar. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kepahaman akan situasi Sehun yang terdesak.

"Kau bisa menginap dengan Baekhyun malam ini, Lu. Jangan pulang sendirian."

"Sehun-ah...aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ck! Benar-benar berlebihan! Ayo, Lu. Aku akan mengantarmu." Chanyeol sudah menggamit tangan Luhan tapi wanita itu malah menyentaknya tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tempatku...tempatku tidak jauh dari sini, Chanyeol-ah. Lagipula...arahnya berlawanan denganmu." katanya.

"_Keurae? _Kalau begitu...aku akan mengantarmu sampai lobi depan. _Kaja!_"

"Catatanku tertinggal diatas! Oooh..._mianhae. _Kau duluan saja!"Luhan berlari menaiki anak tangga ke ruangannya lagi dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mendesis sebal di belakang.

"Kalian berdua pasangan aneh! Awas kalau kau mencurangi Luhan. Aku mengawasimu, Oh Sehun." kata Chanyeol sambil berlalu dengan dua jari mengarah pada matanya lalu berpindah menunjuk mata Sehun.

Sepuluh detik kemudian wajah Luhan muncul kembali dari atas tangga untuk meyakinkan diri kalau Chanyeol sudah benar-benar menghilang.

"Turunlah. Dia sudah pergi." sahut suara Sehun.

Dengan cengiran lebar di bibir, wanita itu melangkah cepat-cepat ke depan pintu studio dimana Sehun tengah menunggunya disana.

"Kau tahu aku hanya pura-pura?"

"Hm. Aktingmu tak cukup baik, Luhan. Untung saja Chanyeol adalah orang yang polos. Sama sepertimu."

Luhan terkikik.

Lorong studio itu sepi karena jam kantor sudah sekitar dua jam lalu berakhir dan beberapa yang lembur ada di ruangannya masing-masing. Sehun mundur beberapa langkah seolah memberi sinyal pada Luhan agar masuk ke dalam studio. Perempuan itu langsung merespon baik dilihat dari bagaimana pipi putihnya bersemu.

"Jadi apa yang membuat nona manis ini sampai harus berbohong pada sahabatnya sendiri dan menolak ajakannya untuk pulang bersama? Hm?"

"Kau benar-benar akan meliput kesana? Yoora _eonni _benar-benar menyuruhmu?"

Tawa kecil berderai dari kerongkongan Sehun selama beberapa detik. "Sudah kuduga kau mencurigaiku." ujarnya lagi sambil menarik satu tangan Luhan untuk mendekat. "Periksalah ponselku dan cocokkan nomor ponsel Yoora _noona _disana."

Luhan hanya mendelik sebal. Tahu pasti kalau Sehun sebenarnya jujur.

"Pulanglah ke flatmu dulu. Kalau aku selesai sebelum larut, nanti kujemput disana. Oke?"

Dengan satu gelengan kepala dan jemari bermain di kancing-kancing kemeja Sehun, Luhan menjawab. "Aku akan pulang ke apartemenmu. Hari ini pekerjaanku agak banyak, mementori anak-anak baru dan menjawab pertanyaan mereka benar-benar memusingkan. Aku butuh tidur."

"Kau yakin tak apa kutinggal sendirian?"

"Sehun-ah...aku ini bukan anak kecil. Lagipula insiden memo kemarin sepertinya benar-benar hanya ulah orang iseng. Aku baik-baik saja, kan?"

Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Sehun yang sedikit merasa lega karena ancaman berbahaya itu sedang berada di Paris, jauh dari jangkauannya. Setidaknya itu bisa menjadi alasan kalau Luhan bisa tetap aman saat ini.

"Baiklah. Boleh kuminta ciuman selamat tidurmu lebih cepat?" tanya Sehun serius.

Luhan tersenyum malu-malu tapi toh mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat lembut permukaan bibir Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya begitu posesif. Pagutan mesra penyalur perasaan cinta mereka yang tulus tanpa syarat dan baru berakhir saat Sehun sadar kalau ia juga harus segera pergi bekerja.

.

.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol benar-benar merasa curiga pada sahabatnya sendiri sekaligus momen pertama dalam seumur hidup ia membuntuti sosok itu keluar dari gedung menuju ke suatu tempat. Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan kalau ucapan Luhan itu benar adanya. Kalau ia memang tinggal di tempat baru dan tidak tinggal bersama Sehun.

Setelah berlalu dari Sehun, Chanyeol tidak langsung pulang, melainkan menunggu di balik tembok gedung sampai Luhan keluar dari dalam. Dan saat ini setelah sepuluh menit berjalan kaki, ia sadar arah Luhan melangkah rupanya sama dengan arah menuju flatnya sendiri. Bahkan Luhan sudah melewati bangunan bertingkat itu dengan langkah cepat.

Chanyeol sempat melirik sekilas dan melihat lampu di kamar Luhan menyala terang dengan siluet tubuh wanita berperut agak sedikit menyembul terpampang disana. Itu Baekhyun. Mungkin tengah mondar-mandir mengikuti arahan dokter yang menyuruhnya agar banyak berjalan.

Sekitar beberapa ratus meter dari sana, Chanyeol melihat Luhan masuk ke sebuah apartemen mewah didekat minimarket tempat Sehun pernah ikut menumpang ke mobil kantor dulu. Melanjutkan misinya, Chanyeol ikut masuk ke dalam apartemen dan berhenti sebentar untuk melihat ke lantai mana Luhan mengarah.

Tujuh. Perempuan itu masuk ke dalam _lift _kosong dan Chanyeol melihat angkanya berhenti di angka tujuh. Secepat kilat, ia masuk ke _lift _lain dan menekan angka yang sama. Tak sampai tiga puluh detik, pria pemilik telinga lebar ini sudah berada di lantai yang ia tuju. Tapi mendadak ia perlu bersembunyi dibalik tembok ketika melihat Luhan tengah berbincang serius dengan ponselnya menempel erat ke satu telinganya.

"Aku tidak tahu _password _kamarmu. Selama ini kan kau yang selalu membukakan pintu, Oh Sehun."

Chanyeol menahan nafas. Luhan sudah menekan beberapa tombol angka di pegangan pintu kamar.

"Oh, terbuka! Kenapa nomornya nol semua? Kalau ada orang yang mau masuk kan mudah menebaknya, Sehun. Kau harus menggantinya segera..."

Suara Luhan berhenti sampai disitu karena ia sudah masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Ketika itu juga Chanyeol keluar dari tempat persembunyian dengan kekesalan menumpuk di dada. Hidungnya kembang kempis dan langkahnya berpijak keras ke lantai saat ia masuk ke dalam _lift _lagi_, _lalu melangkah cepat keluar gedung apartemen menuju ke suatu tempat.

Bukan ke flatnya. Melainkan ke tempat dimana Sehun berada untuk ia seret ke depan pintu apartemennya sendiri dan memberi penjelasan sesegera mungkin. Chanyeol hanya perlu tahu apa saja yang sudah pria itu lakukan pada sahabatnya sendiri sekaligus meminta pertanggungjawaban kalau mungkin mereka sudah melakukan hal-hal jauh diluar batas kewajaran etika berpacaran.

.

.

Air hangat memang selalu menjadi solusi penghilang lelah terbaik untuk Luhan. Buktinya selepas mandi ia langsung terlelap nyaman beberapa menit setelah berbaring di ranjang Sehun yang besar. Luhan sengaja mengambil tempat di posisi Sehun biasa tidur untuk menghirup aroma maskulin yang menempel di bantalnya. Hanya dari wanginya saja sudah membuat Luhan rindu dan merasa benar-benar ingin berada dalam pelukannya seperti yang selalu Sehun lakukan setiap malam.

Jika berbicara soal menghargai, Sehun adalah gambaran yang cukup tepat. Sejauh ini, Sehun benar-benar menghargai permintaan Luhan yang tak ingin mengambil resiko hamil diluar nikah dengan tidak melakukan hubungan intim sekalipun sekarang mereka sudah berbagi ranjang. Momen bercinta itu terakhir kali terjadi di Jeju. Selama di Seoul, mereka hanya tidur bersama tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Satu alasan lain kenapa Luhan merasa aman dan nyaman tinggal disisi Sehun.

Tapi Luhan juga tak bisa bohong dan mengakui kalau ia juga rindu akan segala sentuhan kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana Sehun dengan pandai mengatur tempo, membiarkan Luhan yang pada akhirnya terbuai dan mengambil inisiatif untuk bergerak. Jemarinya selalu lembut menembus lapisan kulit Luhan yang terdalam. Sampai kapanpun, Luhan akan selalu rindu akan setiap belaiannya.

Mungkin aroma Sehun yang menempel ke bantal ini membuat Luhan merasakan sebuah mimpi indah. Ada tangan kekar yang merengkuh pinggangnya, mengecup bagian belakang kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafas hangat ke lehernya.

"Hun-ah..." Luhan berujar setengah sadar.

Mimpi itu terlalu nyata. Luhan bahkan bergerak tak nyaman ketika tangan itu bergerak ke balik punggungnya, menarik _zip _gaun tidur itu sampai batas pinggang dan mulai menyusup masuk menelusuri tubuhnya yang tertutup.

"Sehunnn..."

Luhan mulai bergerak resah ketika ada permukaan hangat dan lembab yang mencumbu punggung polosnya di berbagai tempat. Belum lagi tangan yang menyelinap nakal itu mulai beranjak meremas dadanya dengan lembut. Sungguh. Kalaupun ini mimpi, biarkan Luhan tetap terlelap sejenak.

Detik berikutnya Luhan tak bisa lagi menahan desahan saat leher jenjangnya jadi santapan utama. Bunyi kecupan itu makin lama makin membuat Luhan ikut diburu nafsu. Jika ini nyata, cumbuan itu pasti sudah meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan. Luhan masih terpejam ketika membalikkan badan dengan posisi telentang sempurna, memutus aksi panas di lehernya.

"Sehun-ah..." ujarnya lagi.

"_You're really beautiful, Luhan. And I want you to be mine." _

Luhan agak janggal. Apa suara Sehun di mimpi juga berubah?

"_Shout my name when we're both making love."_

Disini Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Dia benar-benar mimpi. Mimpi yang kelewat nyata karena dalam keadaan lampu kamar dimatikan itu, matanya menangkap bayangan gelap dari siluet seorang pria yang merunduk tepat diatas tubuhnya. Luhan melirik bahunya sendiri. Gaun tidur itu benar-benar merosot dan sedikit memperlihatkan bagian dadanya. Letak bra-nya juga agak melenceng seperti ada tangan yang ingin menyentaknya lepas.

Saat mata itu membuka penuh, Luhan akhirnya sadar, ia tidak bermimpi. Dan apa yang membuatnya makin yakin adalah, orang ini, lelaki yang sempat menyentuhnya, ternyata bukan Sehun. Aroma mereka tidak sama.

"_Hey, baby..." _sapa suara itu lagi.

Luhan bergerak cepat menutup bagian dadanya. "Si-siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Ssssshhhh..._relax. I don't wanna hurt you. _Bukankah kita baru akan berbagi cinta, sayang? Hm?"

"SIAPA KAU?! MAU APA DENGANKU?!"

Lelaki yang masih merunduk diatas Luhan itu tertawa. Dan dengan satu kalimat tegas, ia kembali berujar lembut. "Kau akan bercinta denganku malam ini, Luhan. Bukankah tadi kau sedang menikmati sentuhanku?" bau alkohol menguar seketika.

"Tidak. Kumohon, pergilah! Apapun salahku padamu, tolong jangan lakukan itu. Pergilah!" Luhan mulai merengek.

"Oooh..._honey. _Tidak ada yang salah disini selama kau meneriakan namaku seperti kau meneriakan nama kekasih tololmu itu di malam pertama kalian bercinta. _Can we_?"

"Ja-jangan sentuh aku! Pergi!"

Pria itu tertawa lebih keras dan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya. Melalui pantulan cahaya bulan diluar, Luhan bisa melihat bagian sisi wajahnya. Alis tegas, hidung bangir, pahatan darah campuran barat dan timur itu sangat ia kenali meskipun lama mereka tak bertemu dan hanya bisa dilihat dari layar kaca. Luhan harus menahan nafasnya saat ia berucap lirih mengucapkan satu nama.

"Kris..."

Tawa itu terhenti. Si pria merunduk kembali mendekatkan cuping hidungnya ke ujung hidung Luhan yang refleks membuang wajah.

"Aku senang kau masih mengenaliku, Luhan."

"Kris..." ulang Luhan gemetar.

"_Yes, baby. Say my name."_

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?! Kenapa kau disini?!"

"Karena lelakimu itu tidak becus! Aku tahu dia tak akan membalaskan dendamku. Dia sama seperti sahabat bodohmu itu, sayang. Park Chanyeol! Mereka semua menjauhkanku darimu. Tapi malam ini...kau milikku. Kupikir aku harus menghabisi Sehun dulu. Ternyata rusa cantik ini berada diluar pengawasan." Kris berujar sambil memainkan jarinya di pipi putih Luhan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

"Kau terlalu polos. Kau bahkan tidak mencurigai siapapun, termasuk lelaki yang kau cintai itu. Sehun melindungimu? Jangan berkhayal, Luhan. Jika bukan karena suruhanku, _you're still virgin right now._"

Luhan diam. Mulutnya membuka tanpa ada kata yang terucap.

"Yaaah...aku tahu kau akan terkejut. Sehun mendapatkan gedungnya dan aku mendapatkanmu. Apa _protector_mu itu sudah bercerita soal itu? Obsesinya?"

Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata indah Luhan.

"_Don't cry, baby. _Kau sudah berjasa besar untuk mewujudkan obsesi ayahnya yang tertunda."

Wanita itu berontak tiba-tiba dan sedikit membuat Kris terkejut hingga membuatnya mencengkeram kedua lengan Luhan kuat-kuat.

"Ssssssh...tenang, sayang. Ini tidak akan sesakit seperti pertama kali kau melakukannya dengan Sehun-mu itu."

Luhan terisak kencang. Ia sudah menangis hebat ketika tangan kekar Kris menahan kedua lengannya dan mengabaikan tendangan kaki Luhan yang bergerak ke segala arah. Detik itu Kris mulai sibuk mencumbu leher, bibir serta dua bongkah payudara yang masih terbungkus bra. Luhan hanya bisa menangis sambil terus menyebutkan nama Sehun dengan suara serak semampu yang ia bisa.

"_SAY MY NAME, LUHAN! SHOUT IT!" _bentak Kris.

Dada Luhan naik turun karena tangisnya semakin menjadi tapi itu tak menghentikan Kris untuk terus bergerak liar sampai mencengkeram tangan Luhan tepat di nadi membuat wanita itu kehilangan tenaga. Kaki kurusnya sudah tidak lagi kelojotan kesana kemari dan bahunya juga sudah terkulai lemas.

"Kumohon Kris... jangan..." pinta Luhan parau.

Iblis sudah terlanjur menguasai kepala kotor pria berwajah blasteran ini. Satu tangannya masuk menelusuri paha Luhan yang terekspos bebas didepan mata, dan lambat laun jemarinya naik sampai berhenti tepat didaerah kewanitaan Luhan yang masih terbungkus selembar kain. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat tanda penolakan.

"_Calm down, baby. I promise it won't be hurt."_

"Jangan Kris...kumohon jangan..."

.

.

Ting!

Pintu _lift _membuka tepat di angka tujuh dan dua pasang kaki panjang itu keluar dengan mulut saling adu debat. Yang satu berwajah garang, yang satu datar setenang air.

"Sejak kapan kau membawa Luhan tinggal di apartemenmu? Jawab aku, Oh Sehun! Luhan itu gadis baik-baik! Aku sudah curiga dia memang sedikit berubah semenjak mengenalmu!"

"Pelankan suaramu, Park Chanyeol. Sudah kukatakan, Luhan aman. Tanyakan sendiri padanya."

"Oh, Tuhan! Oh! Benar-benar! Kalau sampai kalian terbukti macam-macam, maka aku-"

"Diamlah! Kau mau mendengar penjelasan Luhan, kan?!"

Sambil mengusap dagunya dengan kasar, Chanyeol tak lagi berceloteh. Ia melangkah mengikuti Sehun menuju ke kamarnya dan baru berhenti saat pria itu menekan angka-angka pada alat yang menempel di pintu. Layarnya memerah. Sehun mengulang deretan _password_nya lagi. _Access denied._

"Cepatlah!"

"Pintunya tidak mau membuka, Chanyeol!"

Mereka berdua saling seru. Dan saat itu Chanyeol menubrukkan bahunya ke bahu Sehun sambil berucap pedas. "Minggir! Aku tahu _password_mu."

Sehun mengamati dalam diam tanpa ada niat untuk membalas. Jujur, ia memang terkejut saat Chanyeol datang menemuinya lalu menyeretnya keluar dari arena acara dan mengatakan kalau ia sudah mengetahui dimana Luhan tinggal. Saat itu Sehun merubah pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Dia tak bisa dianggap main-main. Chanyeol benar-benar serius dan protektif kalau menyangkut soal Luhan, sahabat karibnya.

"_Mwoya? _Apa kau mengganti _password_mu selama dijalan?"

"Ck! Jangan konyol! Awas."

Posisi berganti lagi. Sehun kembali menekan tujuh angka nol tapi kunci otomatis itu masih tak mau membuka. Jalan satu-satunya adalah membangunkan Luhan yang mungkin sudah tertidur didalam. Sehun menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga tepat ketika jerit mengerikan itu terdengar dari balik pintu kamar yang masih terkunci. Samar-samar ia juga bisa mendengar dering terabaikan dari ponsel Luhan didalan.

"JANGAAAAAAN! KUMOHON JANGAAAN! LEPASKAN AKU KRIS!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CALM DOWN!**

**Saya tahu pertemuan Kris dan Luhan di FF ini pasti bikin reader heboh seheboh pertemuan mereka di dunia nyata kemarin *SCREAAAAM* *TEBARKAN BENDERA KRISHANDAY* *DITIMPUK SEHUN***

**DON'T WORRY. I'M A HUNHAN HARD SHIPPER!**

**Saya cuma kelewat bahagia ngeliat gege sama lulu akhirnya ketemu dengan damai(?)**

**dan sekali lagi saya ingatkan, FF INI ADALAH FF HUNHAN.**

**GAK BAKAL BERAKHIR KRISHAN apalagi KRISBAEK.**

**IT'S HUNHAN AND CHANBAEK HAPPY ENDING!**

**Penambahan cast akan saya pertimbangakan mengingat banyak juga reader yg berharap si kungfu panda muncul dan me-wushu Kris disini O.o**

**Oke, sebelum kena timpuk readerdeul karena scene terakhir diatas, saya kabur duluan.**

**Ketemu lagi di chap depan, yosh!**

**Annyeong~**

**Gomawoyo..Saranghae!**

**I'LL TAKE A DEEP BOW TO EVERY APPRECIATIONS WITH NO BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SEE YOU SOON**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_***SMOOCH FROM THE DEER IN ANOTHER GALAXY***_


	11. Pain

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous Story**_

"Mwoya?_ Apa kau mengganti _password_mu selama dijalan?"_

"_Ck! Jangan konyol! Awas."_

_Posisi berganti lagi. Sehun kembali menekan tujuh angka nol tapi kunci otomatis itu tak mau membuka. Jalan satu-satunya adalah membangunkan Luhan yang mungkin sudah tertidur didalam. Sehun menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga tepat ketika jerit mengerikan itu terdengar dari balik pintu yang masih terkunci ini._

"_JANGAAAAAAN! KUMOHON JANGAAAN! LEPASKAN AKU!"_

**.**

**.**

**CHAP 10**

**~ Pain ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak pernah Sehun merasa semenyesal ini. Harusnya dia tahu siapa Kris. Berpura-pura pergi ke Paris untuk membuat Sehun jengah adalah bagian dari permainan pria yang memberinya pekerjaan di Seoul sekaligus fasilitas apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Sudah jelas, Kris juga satu-satunya orang lain yang tahu digit angka _password _kamar Sehun. Kris-lah yang membeli apartemen itu, dan tentu Sehun tidak punya rasa curiga apapun untuk sekedar mengganti tujuh deret angka kembar disana. Kris bisa masuk dan mengganti _password_nya kapan saja ia mau.

Kini, daun pintu itu tengah menjadi incaran kemarahan Sehun yang menyerangnya dengan brutal. Ia menendang, memukul dan mendorong sekuat yang ia mampu sampai tak mempedulikan noda gelap dan basah merembes semakin lebar ke kain sepatunya. Amarahnya berpacu dengan degup jantung cepat dibalik kemeja yang juga basah oleh keringat. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit, pintu berhasil terbuka.

Sehun mencoba menulikan telinganya dari jerit parau Luhan dengan terus melangkah gusar ke dalam ruangan yang gelap total. Tangannya sudah terkepal sempurna hingga urat-urat seperti aliran pipa disana muncul jauh lebih tegas dari biasanya.

"Sssehun...sehun...sehun..."

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU!"

"Hhhh...kumohon, Kris...jangan sentuh aku...jangaaan..."

"Ssssh...tenang, sayang. Kalau memang setelah ini kau hamil, kau tidak perlu meraung-raung meminta pertanggung jawaban seperti wanita jalang itu, Luhan. Biar sahabatmu yang mengurus Byun Baekhyun dan bayinya. Kau paham?"

Luhan menangis jauh lebih kencang tiba-tiba. Suaranya sangat mengerikan di telinga Sehun dan isakan itu resmi membuat pria ini masuk menerobos pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup diujung ruangan.

PLAK!

"DIAM!"

Tamparan keras itu terjadi tepat didepan mata tajamnya yang berubah semakin gelap.

Perempuan itu ada disana, terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan wajah bersimbah air mata dan anak rambut liar menutupi sebagian pipinya yang memerah bekas tamparan tangan Kris barusan. Gaun tidurnya robek, mempertontonkan bra hitam dengan salah satu tali merosot ke lengan hingga nyaris membuat satu payudara itu keluar dari tempatnya. Bahkan dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini, Sehun masih bisa melihat jejak laknat bekas hisapan melekat di beberapa bagian tubuh mulus kekasihnya.

Kedua tangan Luhan terkulai lemas. Paha itu juga tak luput dari bercak merah keunguan. Satu kakinya terlipat agak sedikit melebar ke samping dimana selembar kain yang menjadi satu-satunya pelindung –Sehun menarik nafasnya disini– masih melekat menutupi area pribadi Luhan. Tapi kemarahannya tak akan mereda karena bagian tersebut justru tengah menjadi sasaran dari sosok pria yang sibuk melepas ikat pinggangnya diatas tubuh Luhan. Pria yang belum sadar akan kedatangan 'tamu' tak diundang.

"_I'll do faster, Luhan. Just feel it, so you're not gonna feel hurt. Okay, baby? Whisper my name."_

"Hhh...sssehunn..."

"Kris, sayang. Kris. Sebut namaku."

Gigi Sehun bergemelutuk keras ketika tangan Kris mulai menyentuh pinggang Luhan, menarik ujung celananya dengan seringai menjijikan yang terpaksa menghilang seketika saat ia mendengar raungan marah dari arah pintu kamar.

"BANGSAT KAU, KRIS! BAJINGAN!"

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, hantaman keras buku-buku jari Sehun mengenai tulang hidung Kris yang langsung berbunyi keretak patah saat tubuhnya terlempar dari atas kasur dan menabrak lemari kayu di ujung ruangan.

Emosi akan selalu menggelapkan akal sehat siapapun yang merasakannya. Dan kemarahan yang ada saat ini sudah melebihi batas normal. Sehun kalap.

Ia langsung menyerang Kris secara membabi buta seolah tak rela memberikan sedikitpun celah bagi Kris untuk menyerang balik. Jangankan menyerang balik, melindungi wajahnya dari pukulan Sehun pun ia tak sempat.

Kata tak bisa menggantikan bagaimana remuknya perasaan Sehun sekarang. Selain Kris, apapun yang ada disekitarnya gelap. Sehun tak mendengar, melihat atau merasakan apa-apa ketika emosi sudah berada pada puncaknya. Semua amarah ia salurkan ke setiap bagian tubuh Kris yang mengerang dan mencoba bangkit tapi gagal karena Sehun juga menyerang perutnya hingga Kris terbatuk dan ambruk berulang kali ke lantai kamar. Pria blasteran itu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

Tapi sekali lagi, aura gelap sudah melingkupi akal sehat Sehun yang nampaknya lupa dengan kata puas. Sekalipun ia ingin berhenti, tangannya malah tak pernah lepas untuk menghantam wajah tampan penghias majalah-majalah dan layar kaca yang banyak dipuja kaum hawa ini. Sehun tak akan memberinya jeda untuk bernafas.

"POLISI! DIAM DI TEMPAT."

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

Sehun masih menghantam pelipis, hidung dan bibir Kris yang sudah belepotan darah..

"BERHENTI ATAU ANDA KAMI TAHAN!"

DUAGH!

BUGH!

Sehun mendadak tuli.

Dan secara tiba-tiba, seseorang menahan kepalan tangannya hingga membuatnya menggantung diudara. Bahu Sehun sekarang bergetar hebat menahan amarah. Rasa linu agak sedikit terasa menggelenyar di bagian kaki serta tangan kanannya yang membiru. Kris berada tepat dibawah celah kakinya, terkapar tak berdaya dengan wajah dipenuhi darah segar.

Petugas itu menyentak bahu Sehun tiba-tiba lalu membawanya keluar ruangan. Dari ekor mata elangnya ia melihat beberapa petugas kepolisian telah mengepung isi apartemen dan salah satu diantaranya berbicara cepat.

"Kami menerima laporan dari seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol akan kejadian ini. Untuk keterangan kasus, anda dipersilakan ikut ke kantor kami dan memberikan kesaksian."

Sehun mendongak.

Chanyeol. Ia baru ingat pada nama itu. Sejak kakinya berhasil menjebol pintu apartemen, Sehun tidak lagi memperhatikan apa-apa.

"Park Chanyeol sendiri sekarang sedang menemani Luhan ke rumah sakit untuk pengecekan. Kami akan segera mengusut kasus ini setelah anda memberikan keterangan pada petugas. Bisa anda ikut kami sekarang?"

Sehun tak menolak ketika petugas itu membawanya keluar dari apartemen dan masuk ke dalam mobil polisi. Setidaknya Luhan aman. _Masih sangat aman _karena Kris tidak berhasil menjamahnya. Begitulah yang saat ini ia yakini.

Proses wawancara itu berlangsung agak lama. Sehun banyak ditanyai segala sesuatu perihal Kris, dirinya dan juga tentang Luhan. Sekitar pukul satu pagi, akhirnya petugas memperbolehkannya pulang dengan catatan mereka akan menghubunginya lagi untuk keterangan tambahan setelah Kris berhasil diinterogasi.

Keterangan menyebutkan kalau manajer Kris datang dan langsung membawanya bersama beberapa petugas kepolisian ke sebuah rumah sakit elit. Akibat aksi brutalnya itu, Kris masih terbaring tak berdaya karena mengalami luka cukup parah di bagian wajah hingga membuatnya belum bisa diajak bicara. Sehun memang menyerang bagian yang sangat menjual pasaran media itu habis-habisan.

Keluar dari kantor polisi, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi Chanyeol walau entah pria itu akan menjawab atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kondisi Luhan.

"Mwo?" suara tajam Chanyeol terdengar di seberang.

Kepala Sehun tertunduk refleks saat ia menarik nafas panjang dan berujar pelan. "Luhan...dia baik-baik saja?"

Sunyi. Tak ada jawaban apapun disana. Sehun tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia juga tahu kalau pria yang paling peduli pada Luhan itu tengah menahan amarah dan mengatur emosinya baik-baik.

"Apa dia terluka?"

"_Menurutmu?"_

Giliran Sehun yang diam.

"_Kau tahu dimana dia terluka? Kau bisa melihat lukanya? Kau bisa menyembuhkannya? _Eoh?!_"_

Sehun semakin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Kepalanya masih menunduk lemas menatap tali putih di sepatu _converse_nya yang memerah terkena noda darah dari luka di kakinya yang membengkak. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak seberapa dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan.

"_Atap." _kata Chanyeol tegas._ "Temui aku disana."_

.

.

Hampir sepuluh tahun mereka bersahabat, Chanyeol tentu tahu suara erangan siapa didalam kamar yang terkunci itu. Melihat Sehun dengan begitu membabi buta membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri, tak ayal membuat Chanyeol ikut didera rasa panik. Dan hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menghubungi polisi, melapor dengan suara terbata-bata dan membentak di akhir percakapan agar petugas cepat datang ke lokasi.

Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang penuh emosi, jantung Chanyeol justru berdegup kencang karena perasaan takut yang teramat sangat. Luhan disini. Di salah satu ruangan yang berpenerangan minim ini. Sahabatnya itu masih menjerit parau, menangis kencang dan terus meneriaki satu nama agar tidak menyentuhnya. Nama yang sangat tak bisa Chanyeol percayai.

Setengah berharap dugaannya meleset, Chanyeol justru merosot lebih dulu ke dinding kamar di pojok ruangan yang baru saja di masuki oleh Sehun. Dugaannya sama sekali tidak salah karena Kris memang disana. Tertangkap mata tengah menggerayangi Luhan diatas ranjang sebelum Sehun menerjangnya habis-habisan.

Dengan kaki dan tangan gemetar, Chanyeol mendekat untuk menutupi semua bagian tubuh mungil Luhan yang terekspos terang-terangan dengan jaket _baseball _miliknya. Luhan menangis. Tubuhnya sangat lemas sampai Chanyeol harus benar-benar menyangganya dengan kuat. Dalam hati ia meredam emosinya sendiri ketika melihat bercak-bercak tak pantas menempel di beberapa bagian tubuh putih Luhan saat itu.

"Sssshhh..._gwaencanha._" Chanyeol berujar. Suaranya sama bergetar seperti jari-jari tangannya sendiri ketika memeluk Luhan. "Aku disini, Lu. Tidak apa."

Luhan tak membalas apapun. Mungkin energinya habis oleh upaya menyelamatkan diri dan tangisan kencangnya tadi. Wajahnya tertanam didepan dada Chanyeol yang diam-diam telah menitikkan air matanya juga tanpa sadar.

Petugas datang dalam waktu cepat dan langsung menyuruh Chanyeol agar membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani pemeriksaan medis. Pria itu lantas pergi tanpa mempedulikan Sehun. Chanyeol hanya ingin segera membawa Luhan jauh-jauh.

Hasil visum membuktikan kalau Luhan mengalami kekerasan fisik tapi tidak pada organ vitalnya. Hal yang bisa membuat Chanyeol sedikit bernafas lega. Setelah melalui proses pemeriksaan, perempuan itu masih tidak mau berbicara apa-apa atau menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang terus berada disisinya. Mentalnya dibuat _shock. _Luhan hanya diam sambil meremas jaket Chanyeol kuat-kuat dengan tatapan menerawang ke bawah.

Beberapa jam kemudian, taksi membawa keduanya pulang dari rumah sakit. Dokter sempat memberi Luhan obat penenang dan dalam perjalanan pulang, ia tertidur pulas. Chanyeol membaringkan Luhan di kamarnya sendiri tapi begitu ia hendak mengecek Baekhyun di kamar sebelah, wanita hamil itu malah tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar lalu mencecarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Walau jaket _baseball oversize _milik Chanyeol menutupi tubuh mungil Luhan, keadaannya yang kacau sangat jelas terlihat. Jahitan diujung gaun tidurnya terlepas seperti ada orang yang menarik paksa dengan untaian benang mencuat keluar dari posisinya. Mata Baekhyun yang sipit juga bisa melihat beberapa bercak merah di leher juga luka lecet dengan darah kering diujung bibir pucat Luhan.

"Chanyeol-ah...Luhan kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mata Chanyeol menatap sendu ke raut cemas di wajah Baekhyun yang agak memucat. Pria ini diam, teringat pada satu kalimat yang selamanya akan terngingang di kepala.

'_Kalau memang setelah ini kau hamil, kau tidak perlu meraung-raung meminta pertanggung jawaban seperti wanita jalang itu, Luhan. Biar sahabatmu yang mengurus Byun Baekhyun dan bayinya.'_

"Chanyeol-ah..."

Pria itu sedikit tersentak ketika Baekhyun mengelus sebelah lengannya. Dengan senyum simpul, Chanyeol menuntun tangan halus itu ke bibir lalu mengecupnya cukup lama.

"Sudah waktunya kau tidur, Baek. Akan kuantar kau ke kamar." katanya.

"Tapi-"

"Sssh...biarkan Luhan disini. Kau juga harus istirahat."

Setelah menemani Baekhyun hingga ia terlelap, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap dan menanti Sehun disana. Wajahnya yang biasa ceria itu seperti meredup tak mengenal tawa karena sudut matanya berubah sendu tiap kali teringat akan pemandangan tak pantas beberapa jam lalu yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan seumur hidup.

Luhan, didepan matanya sendiri, nyaris menjadi korban pemerkosaan Kris, sahabat lama yang sangat ia percaya. Dan Baekhyun, satu-satunya wanita yang sangat ia cintai, ternyata mengandung anak dari seorang pria yang tak pernah ia duga bisa melakukan hal-hal biadab kepadanya ini. Jauh dari apa yang terlihat, Chanyeol merasa dirinyalah yang paling rendah.

Ia pikir, dengan tetap berada disisi Luhan dan menjaganya protektif, kejadian seperti Baekhyun dulu tidak akan pernah lagi ia alami. Bahwa perempuan yang dijaga baik-baik tentu akan aman dari tangan-tangan lelaki berotak bejat diluaran sana. Tapi yang terjadi, musuh dalam selimut itu justru keluar dari persembunyiannya tanpa pernah ia duga karena kenyataan mengarah pada bukti tak terbantah kalau Kris orang dibalik semua ini.

Suara langkah terseret membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. Tak jauh dari ujung tangga itu, Sehun baru saja tiba dan tengah mendekat dengan mata mengarah ke bawah. Jauh dari raut wajah dingin dan datarnya yang biasa, Sehun tak seperti dirinya.

"Apa wajahku ada dibawah kakimu?" sindir Chanyeol membuat Sehun otomatis mendongak.

Dalam jarak dua meter, ia berdiri diam bagai menanti keputusan final sang algojo yang akan menghukumnya. Tapi detik berlalu, dan Chanyeol tidak lagi berucap apa-apa. Pria itu malah tengah menyandarkan beban tubuhnya ke pilar pembatas sambil menatap lurus pemandangan kota tanpa memasang satupun ekspresi di wajah. Sehun merasa lidahnya kelu, seolah tak ada kata yang pantas ia ucapkan sekarang.

"Kris..." suara khas Chanyeol akhirnya mengisi kekosongan. "...bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"

"..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan?"

"..."

Chanyeol melihat dari ekor matanya pada Sehun yang masih terdiam kaku. "Kalian mau mempermainkanku?" tanyanya lagi.

Sehun maju selangkah dengan amat pelan ketika suara khas Chanyeol terdengar kembali.

"Kalau memang aku yang kalian arah, lantas kenapa Luhan yang jadi korban?! Serang saja aku! Langsung! Ke depan mataku! Bukan dengan cara kotor dan menjijikan seperti ini!"

"Kris-"

DUAGH!

Sehun terhuyung mundur beberapa meter jauhnya sampai menabrak tembok di belakang. Matanya agak berkunang-kunang akibat pukulan mendadak Chanyeol barusan dan membuatnya merasakan aliran hangat serta bau amis darah yang mengalir dari salah satu pelipisnya.

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

Belum sempat Sehun bangkit, hantaman demi hantaman keras mengenai wajah, rahang dan ulu hatinya seketika, persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Kris beberapa jam lalu. Chanyeol kalut. Dan Sehun sama sekali tak berniat untuk melawan atau membela diri meskipun ia masih memiliki banyak tenaga di tubuhnya. Chanyeol pantas melakukan ini. Tapi Sehun jauh lebih pantas mendapatkannya.

Bibirnya sobek, hidungnya berdarah dan satu matanya mulai terasa membengkak. Meski demikian, semua rasa sakit ini masih belum bisa membayar perih di hati Chanyeol yang terlanjur kalap oleh emosi.

"AKU PERCAYAKAN LUHAN PADAMU TAPI INI YANG KAU LAKUKAN UNTUKNYA?! APA DIA TERLIHAT SEPERTI RUSA BURUAN MANGSA DI MATAMU?! _EOH?!_"

DUAGH!

Sehun jatuh tersungkur lagi. Tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol merunduk diatasnya sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sehun kuat-kuat.

"KAU..." Chanyeol mengambil jeda untuk bernafas sesaat. "...KATAKAN PADA MAKHLUK BIADAB ITU. BAEKHYUN TIDAK MENGANDUNG ANAKNYA! BAYI DIDALAM PERUT BAEKHYUN ADALAH ANAKKU! ANAKKU!" raungnya lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun lagi.

Tak ada jawaban atau gerakan dari tubuh lemasnya disana. Sesakit apapun luka hantam itu, Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak mengerang atau mengeluh.

"Bangun, Oh Sehun. BANGUN!"

Dengan satu sentakan, Chanyeol menariknya bangkit. Tanpa menunggu Sehun selesai menarik nafas, ia langsung mendaratkan pukulan cukup keras lagi ke rahang tegasnya satu kali.

"Itu untukmu!"

Kemudian, satu pukulan lain melayang lagi ke pelipisnya.

"Itu untuk Luhan!"

Terakhir, hantaman kencang kembali mengenai ulu hati Sehun yang langsung menyemburkan darah segar dari mulut.

"DAN INI UNTUK KEBODOHANKU MEMPERCAYAIMU!"

BRUK!

Detik itu juga kaki Sehun mendadak lemas. Ia merosot tak bertenaga dalam posisi berlutut didepan Chanyeol yang terdiam kaku dengan nafas memburu. Air mata meleleh dari kedua mata elang Sehun tanpa bisa lagi ia bendung. Selain di hari ayahnya meninggal, baru kali inilah pria berwajah dingin itu menangis kembali dengan hati tercabik perih. Sehun bahkan merasa tak pantas untuk mengucapkan kata maaf. Kesalahannya terlalu besar.

Tapi disela kesunyian itu, ia melihat sebuah tangan terulur di depan matanya yang memburam. Pria ini belum berani mendongakkan kepala dan memilih untuk tetap diam dalam posisinya sampai suara Chanyeol kembali memecah keheningan. Kali ini terdengar lirih tanpa emosi, tapi justru yang paling menyakitkan.

"Bangunlah. Bersihkan wajahmu." kata pertama. Kemudian tak lama, "Luhan ada dikamarku. Kuberi kau kesempatan terakhir untuk menemuinya."

.

.

Lampu kamar Luhan sudah padam dan Baekhyun sudah terlelap damai dibalik selimut tebal itu saat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam. Dengan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam diatap, Chanyeol bergegas turun karena tak mau pikirannya berubah lagi. Rasanya cukup, memberikan Sehun satu kali kesempatan terakhir untuk bertemu dengan Luhan sebelum ia harus benar-benar pergi dari kehidupannya.

Disela lamunan ini, Baekhyun baru saja putar posisi dengan tubuh miring menghadap kearahnya. Wajah polos itu sangat terlihat nyaman dan membuat Chanyeol pada akhirnya tergugah untuk bergerak naik ke atas ranjang lalu duduk diam disisi Baekhyun yang masih pulas.

Selimut tebal yang ia kenakan tersingkap memperlihatkan perut semi buncitnya. Mendadak, Chanyeol mengulurkan satu tangan untuk menyentuh perut itu secara perlahan lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut sambil menyunggingkan satu senyum samar.

Kesalahan tak bisa Chanyeol limpahkan pada makhluk tak berdosa yang bahkan belum lahir ke dunia ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun adalah ibunya. Perempuan itu rela meninggalkan semua yang ia punya demi menyelamatkan buah hatinya sendiri. Sudah cukup bagi Kris menyakiti perempuan yang terlalu Chanyeol cintai ini sampai membuatnya ingin merengkuh Baekhyun kembali masuk ke kehidupannya. Biarkan Baekhyun hidup tenang bersamanya tanpa harus tahu apa yang sudah terjadi diluar sana.

"Dia adalah anakku. Aku akan menjaga kalian dari apapun." lirihnya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terkesiap. Kandungan Baekhyun memang masih begitu muda, tapi ia bisa merasakan sebuah gerakan kecil dari permukaan perut itu. Mungkin sang ibu juga merasakan hal yang sama karena Baekhyun bergerak merubah posisinya menjadi telentang dengan satu tangan menyentuh perutnya sendiri. Tepat ke atas tangan Chanyeol berada.

Merasa ada yang janggal, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan raut ceria di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Kau merasakannya? Dia bergerak, Baek!" seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak berekspresi. Ia malah masih terlihat bingung.

"Bayimu! Anak kita! Dia tahu ayahnya sedang bicara!" kata Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini ia mengusap permukaan perut Baekhyun berkali-kali. "Kau merasakannya, kan? Hm?"

Bukannya membalas, Baekhyun malah terus-terusan mengamati mimik muka Chanyeol tanpa memutuskan kontak mata.

"_Wae? _Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa ada peringatan, wanita hamil itu mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher kokoh Chanyeol dan mendorongnya ke bawah hingga ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Disini, Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya cukup rapat.

"Kau masuk ke dalam mimpiku lagi, Park Chanyeol." ia berucap pelan.

Chanyeol sontak mendengus geli. Rupanya Baekhyun menganggap apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini adalah sebuah mimpi indah dimana ia harus tetap tidur untuk terus melanjutkan ceritanya. Wajar jika Baekhyun menganggap ini mimpi karena Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun menemaninya tidur dengan cara seperti ini –berbaring di ranjang yang sama sambil mengusap-usap perut hamilnya dan berseru ceria saat merasakan gerakan pertama dari calon anak mereka.

Mereka? Oh! Baekhyun bahkan mulai tersenyum lebar saat memikirkan kata-kata itu.

"Sedang membayangkan apa sampai tersenyum begitu?" balas Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun sudah terlalu larut dalam 'mimpi'nya sendiri. Ia masih belum mau melepaskan lingkaran tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan tengah menikmati aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pria jangkung itu. Jika mata Baekhyun terpejam rapat, Chanyeol justru membuka matanya lebar-lebar seolah tak mau terburu-buru melepaskan momen perdananya ini.

Dan seperti ingin memberikan Baekhyun mimpi yang jauh lebih indah, secara perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Baekhyun lalu melumatnya dengan lembut penuh perasaan. Baekhyun membalas. Senyumnya juga masih terpatri disana, nampak masih belum sadar betul. Lambat tapi pasti, perempuan ini membuka akses pagutan Chanyeol lebih jauh dan lebih dalam dari apa yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Chanyeol, yang jelas terkejut akan 'mimpi' liar Baekhyun ini, merasa agak kebingungan. Dalam hasratnya sebagai pria dewasa, Chanyeol setengah ingin menikmati, setengah ingin mengakhiri. Bukan karena apa-apa, melainkan sedikit saja lupa diri, ia bisa menindih perut hamil Baekhyun seketika dan mungkin membahayakan janin didalamnya jika kegiatan itu berlangsung lebih lama. Chanyeol selalu waspada untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Alhasil, dengan membiarkan Baekhyun tetap memeluk lehernya, Chanyeol memutus ciuman itu dan menggantinya dengan kecupan ringan di kening sambil berbisik lirih.

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya, sayang. _Appa _disini."

.

.

Meski sangat ingin ia gerakan, kedua tangan itu tetap tertahan disisi tubuhnya. Matanya yang pedih karena menahan tangis, menatap lekat pada barisan bercak gelap yang menghiasi tubuh mulus itu di ranjang. Mencoba dengan susah payah untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Padahal, hatinya tengah bergolak ingin membelai semua luka termasuk luka lecet di sudut bibir pucat itu dengan jarinya, biarpun itu adalah sentuhan terakhir yang ia berikan.

Sehun tak berani untuk menekan skalar lampu. Ia terlalu takut untuk melihat kondisi Luhan yang tertidur pulas di ranjang Chanyeol. Mendengar deru nafas Luhan saja sudah cukup untuk membuat perasaannya tenang. Biarlah matanya tetap menatap di kegelapan dan memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu untuk terakhir kali.

Dengan duduk di lantai tepat disamping ranjang milik Chanyeol, Sehun diam mengamati sosok damai Luhan disana. Ia tahu, tak lama lagi pemandangan ini tidak akan pernah bisa dilihatnya kembali. Tak akan ada lagi Luhan yang tertidur lelap disisinya, di pelukannya, diatas ranjangnya. Suara cerewetnya juga akan selalu ia kenang. Bagaimana Luhan dengan gigihnya berdebat tentang sebuah karakter dalam drama, mengibaratkan alurnya dalam kehidupan nyata, bernyanyi kencang demi membuat perhatian Sehun tertuju padanya.

Sehun pedih mengingat semua momen ini. Hatinya teriris. Dan belum juga waktunya habis, ia sudah lebih dulu merindukan Luhan.

Walau masih ingin berdiam diri disana, Sehun memilih untuk pergi sebelum Luhan sadar hingga mungkin memaki dirinya. Biarlah mereka berpisah dengan cara seperti ini. Setidaknya Luhan tidak harus merasakan sakit dua kali jika harus melihatnya lagi.

Sehun bangkit, menatap Luhan lekat-lekat sampai ke ujung jari-jari lentiknya dimana satu cincin perak masih melingkar disana. Cincin yang pas di jari manis Luhan dan dulu sempat Sehun berikan sebagai mitos jodoh seseorang. Cincin yang ditinggalkan oleh ibu kandungnya setelah resmi bercerai dari sang ayah. Dan kini, cincin yang juga menjadi satu-satunya lambang kalau ia pernah hidup bersama Luhan, kalau Luhan memang pernah mampir ke kehidupannya, pernah saling mencintai, dan pernah saling berucap janji.

Mitos hanyalah mitos. Sehun tahu dirinya bukanlah jodoh untuk Luhan.

Meninggalkan benda bulat perak itu tetap melingkar di jari manisnya, tatapan Sehun tertuju sekali lagi ke luka di sudut bibir Luhan dan seketika teringat akan kata terakhir yang ia dengar dari bibir manis itu justru adalah namanya. Kelak, Sehun akan merindukan cara Luhan melirihkan namanya lagi. Suara lembut dan merdu seperti yang saat ini ia dengar, persis ketika kakinya hendak melangkah pergi.

"Sehun..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Originality is my way. You can take it, or leave it. Cause fakers gonna fake and haters still gonna hate.**_

**FF ini MURNI ORISINIL dan dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata. karena itulah saya PEDE buat ngepublish!**

**Reader-nim, klo memang ada yg kurang suka ato ga berkenan dgn alur ff ini, lebih baik tutup tab, ga usah repot2 dibaca apalagi sampe sibuk ngasih review cuma buat ngatain yg ga enak.**

**plagiat sama pasaran itu jelas beda.**

**saya juga reader kok, dan saya juga tau banyak cerita ff yg alurnya ga jauh dari cerita saya ini.**

**Kemarin ada satu review. SATU TAPI GANGGU. Dan entah apa maksudnya.**

**saya ga pernah punya ekspetasi lebih, tapi sekalipun kita hanya berinteraksi lewat tulisan, tata krama juga tetap harus dijaga kan?**

_**so if you wanna get respect, you better watch your words!**_

**AND FOR MY BELOVED READERS WHO ALWAYS SUPPORT THIS STORY, LET ME BOW FIRST :)**

**TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW2 PEMBANGKIT SEMANGATNYA!**

**karena buat saya pribadi, secuil apapun temen2 ngereview disini, efeknya besar banget buat kelanjutan cerita.**

**meskipun saya jarang bales review secara personal, saya termasuk org yg mempertimbangkan apa isi review temen2.**

**JADI BUAT YG SEJAUH INI SELALU SUPPORT, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!**

_**Honestly, my mood is a little bit ruined.**_

**Itulah kenapa chapter ini teramat pendek dan terlihat berantakan. Saya janji chapter depan bakal lebih panjang dan lebih baik :)**

**Sori juga kalo kemarin banyak kata-kata yg salah dan typo huhuuu mohon diingatkan dan di maklumi..**

**Yosh! Cukup sudah curcolnya. Ketemu di chapter depan!**

_**Last, ask me personally whenever you had a question. I'll reply.**_

**see ya~**

***smooch***

**...**

**CHAP 9 THANKS TO:**

**BQI8290 || Uki96 || pcyproperties || Ryu Hyun Rin || hunhahahan || princesshangul || luhanqiq || ohsehawnn || springboynet || Ohmilu || WulanLulu || LishaFtGtJH || BabyRennie || BeibiEXOl || Diaanastari || ruixi1 || firaamalia25 || taenggoo || kimyori95 || Widiyasari || nisaramaidah28 || HUNsayHAN || Xiaoci || Krishit n Ludeervil haters || Ai Rin Lee || baebychanniee || luwinaa || rikha-chan || ramyoon || WinDeerDoBacon-dkl || vivikim406 || Gigi onta || viiyoung || luhannieka || Oh Juna93 || selu || SyalLaalaa... || Silver Lu || LuNAF || hun12han20selu || Oh AiLu || niasw3ty || loovyjojong || hanhyewon357 || younlaycious88 || karina || secret || raul sungsoo12 || lisnana1 || levy95 || Odult Maniac || ruriminhaha || NopwillineKaiSoo || xslbc'cdtks || hunhanfics || classysassygirl || luchen379 || withunhan || deerxiviiiv || chocheonsa88 || ChagiLu || llala || nanacputri1 || IndahOliedLee || asdfghjkl || MeriskaLu || niesha sha || Angel Deer || fifioluluge || ninnaa || rzhoenaaa || Oh Lana || kkamjong96 || syiel || melee || iyas || Rizka || hunhanrawr || ShinJiWoo920202 || sandrimay88 || lulubaekiel || indi1004 || wuhan || Guest || chenma || Hunhan Selu || artioct || Bubblehan || Rly C Jaekyu**


	12. Insecure

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous Story**_

_Meninggalkan benda bulat perak itu tetap melingkar di jari manisnya, tatapan Sehun tertuju sekali lagi ke luka di sudut bibir Luhan dan seketika teringat akan kata terakhir yang ia dengar dari bibir manis itu justru adalah namanya. Kelak, Sehun akan merindukan cara Luhan melirihkan namanya lagi. Suara lembut dan merdu seperti yang saat ini ia dengar, persis ketika kakinya hendak melangkah pergi._

"_Sehun..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAP 11**

**~ Insecure ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun..." panggil suara itu lagi.

Sehun berhenti bergerak. Ototnya seketika kaku.

"...Sehun..." lirih Luhan untuk ketiga kalinya.

Dengan segala upaya, lelaki itu akhirnya mencoba menoleh ke belakang. Matanya sudah kembali berair hanya dengan mendengar suara lembut kekasihnya disana. Dan ketika tubuhnya sudah berbalik sempurna menghadap ke arah Luhan, sosok yang masih terbaring lemah itu tak henti mengucapkan namanya dengan kedua mata terpejam. Luhan mengigau.

"Sehun...Sehun-ah..."

Sehun melangkah pelan. Ia berhenti tepat disamping Luhan lalu menatapnya dalam diam. Bibir padat berisi yang pucat itu membuka celah kala ia kembali berbisik lirih. Sangat lirih sampai membuat kaki Sehun menyerah.

"..._kajima..._"

Sehun sudah berlutut. Air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ia kendalikan diiringi isak tertahan yang membuat bahunya berguncang. Pria ini menangis hebat. Dua tangannya meremas ujung selimut Luhan yang terjuntai seolah mengisyaratkan sisi lemahnya karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sakit memang. Ketika perasaannya sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada Luhan, keadaan justru berubah tak berpihak padanya. Sehun terlanjur mencintai Luhan. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi ia tahu malu. Sehun juga tak ingin egois untuk tetap tinggal di sisi Luhan dan memiliki wanita itu seutuhnya. Bahkan ia merasa kesempatan yang Chanyeol berikan ini tak pantas ia terima.

"_Kajima, _Sehun-ah_..._" lirih Luhan lagi dalam tidurnya.

Suara lembut itu makin mengiris luka di hati Sehun.

"_Kajima..._"

"Aku disini, Lu. Disampingmu. Aku tidak pergi." parau sekali suara Sehun yang terdengar.

Tangannya menggenggam jemari Luhan dengan agak bergetar. Walau tidak separah tadi, air mata masih saja mengalir dari dua sudut mata tajamnya yang mendadak berubah sendu. Sambil terus terisak, Sehun mengulurkan satu tangannya yang lain untuk mengusap kening, pelipis dan pipi Luhan hingga membuat perempuan itu mulai bernafas teratur, tak lagi mengigau.

Belaiannya mampu mengantarkan Luhan ke alam bawah sadar terdalam sekaligus mengusir mimpi buruk yang tadi sempat mengganggu. Luhan tak akan pernah tahu kalau malam itu Sehun sama sekali tak berhenti menangis, tak berhenti mengusap setiap senti kulit wajahnya, dan tak bisa mengontrol bahunya sendiri yang berguncang hebat menahan isakan.

Luhan juga tidak akan tahu kalau sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sehun sempat mengecup keningnya, turun ke kedua mata rusanya, lalu cuping hidungnya dan terakhir mengecup lama sudut bibirnya yang terluka sambil berbisik lirih disela tangis.

"_Saranghae..._"

.

.

Tak ada perpisahan yang tak menyakitkan dan waktu, adalah satu-satunya hal yang Luhan butuhkan.

Musim gugur tiba terlalu cepat bagi dunianya. Ketika semua orang berseri menyambut bunga bermekaran di musim semi, sesuatu didalam diri Luhan justru jatuh berguguran seolah seseorang mencabut akar kebahagiaan itu dan membuatnya tak akan lagi tumbuh. Lubang kosong menganga lebar didasar hatinya.

Satu hari. Dua hari. Sampai akhirnya genap sepuluh hari perempuan ini baru menemui dunia luar lagi. Beristirahat sebentar dari dunia kerja, Luhan hanya mengurung diri merubah pribadinya menjadi lebih pendiam. Ia bagai hidup tapi tak hidup. Luhan berubah cukup drastis. Pipi putihnya kian tirus dan lingkar hitam di kedua mata indahnya juga makin terlihat jelas.

Sepuluh hari juga Chanyeol harus tidur di lantai beralaskan karpet kecil didalam kamar Baekhyun setelah Luhan resmi menempati kamarnya. Tapi tak hanya Luhan, Chanyeol sendiri juga agak berubah banyak dan mengurangi kekonyolannya yang biasa. Keduanya mulai jarang berbicara apalagi bergurau seperti dulu. Luhan tahu Chanyeol sangat menyayangi dirinya dan semua yang pria itu putuskan adalah pilihan terbaik. Tapi yang Luhan sesalkan, Chanyeol tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

Sering tiap malam Luhan harus memukul-mukul dadanya yang sesak setiap ia menangis dan terpaksa menahan isakannya diam-diam. Matanya akan sembab di pagi hari hingga membuat Baekhyun atau Chanyeol tak lagi merasa perlu bertanya.

Luhan takut untuk tidur. Kejadian kemarin membuatnya trauma untuk jatuh terlelap. Tapi ketakutannya yang terbesar bukan itu. Luhan takut bermimpi. Mimpi dimana Sehun datang, mengatakan kalau ia akan berada disampingnya dan tak akan pergi. Mimpi yang juga Luhan jadikan sebagai sentuhan Sehun yang terakhir ketika pria itu mengecup mata, hidung dan bibirnya dengan lembut. Luhan takut, jika ia tertidur, ia akan merasakan sakit yang sama lagi. Kenyataan Sehun benar-benar pergi saja masih terasa perih di hatinya.

Dan satu hal lain yang kini Luhan takuti adalah cermin. Ia tak mau melihat bayangannya lagi disana karena Luhan tahu, sisa sentuhan Kris masih sangat membekas di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan terkadang membuat Luhan terpaksa teringat pada malam buruk itu. Sejauh ini, Baekhyunlah yang membantunya merias diri bahkan meskipun Luhan tak pernah lagi mengajaknya bicara banyak, Baekhyun sama sekali tak bertanya apa-apa. Dia tetap menjadi Baekhyun yang Luhan kenal.

Luhan tahu ia tak boleh terus mengurung diri. Menjadi tetap sibuk dengan bekerja adalah satu-satunya cara paling tepat yang bisa ia lalui. Tapi hari ini, hari pertama Luhan duduk kembali didepan komputer kerjanya, pikirannya justru kian menerawang tidak jelas. Matanya sendu menatap lurus menembus kaca bening ke satu meja kosong disana. Meja Sehun. Tepat dibelakang kursi Chanyeol yang diam-diam tengah memperhatikannya dari depan.

Sudah berjam-jam Luhan sepeti itu, dan ia belum juga sadar kalau rekan diseberang mejanya ini masih menatapnya dengan raut dingin penuh rasa tidak suka.

"Lu, bisa kau buatkan aku kopi?"

Luhan tak bergeming.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Chanyeol mengetuk kaca pembatas didepan mejanya. Tapi belum ada respon dari perempuan itu.

"Lu?" ia mencoba lagi.

"..."

"Luhan!"

Satu sentakan Chanyeol barusan berhasil membuatnya terkesiap hingga kursi beroda itu mundur beberapa senti ke belakang. Beberapa orang didalam ruangan yang ikut tersentak kaget pun melirik pedas pada Chanyeol.

"Aku mau kopi. Tolong buatkan satu." ulangnya datar.

"O..oh. Baiklah."

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol dibuat bengong. Padahal perintah itu hanya gurauan semata karena Chanyeol tahu Luhan akan selalu protes dan marah jika ia memerintahnya. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang, Luhan malah melenggang pergi menuju _pantry _tanpa mengeluarkan bantahan apa-apa.

"Luhan! Kau mau kemana?"

Dari kursinya, Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara nyaring khas milik Yoora si senior.

"Ke _pantry. Eonni _mau kubuatkan kopi?" suara Luhan menjawab.

"Bisa sekalian ambil berkas di loker studio? Aku masih harus mengurus hasil liputanku kemarin."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat keadaan didekat pintu masuk ruangan itu. Yoora sudah berdiri didepan mejanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kunci pada Luhan.

"Ini loker Sehun. Ambilah semua berkas disana dan simpan di meja Sooman _sajangnim. _Mulai hari ini dia _resign._ Pagi tadi dia mengirimkan surat pengunduran dirinya ke _e-mail_ku. Kurasa dia malu karena seminggu menghilang tanpa kabar." jelas Yoora.

_Sehun. _Nama itu terucap otomatis dalam hati Luhan yang kering bagai mendamba mata air.

"Aaah! Dasar. Anak baru yang tak tahan dunia kerja ya seperti itu. Nah, tolong aku ya, Luhan! Kau kan mantan _partner_nya."

_Mantan? _

"Eits! Satu lagi." kata Yoora lagi. "Aku mau teh manis. Dingin, ya!"

Luhan mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan dengan tatapan kosong ke depan.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, perempuan ini kembali ke ruangan dengan membawa dua cangkir minuman di tangan, beberapa berkas diapit di salah satu lengan dan satu kamera asing tergantung di pundak.

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya ketika Luhan menaruh kopi ke mejanya. Sambil mulai menyeruput dengan mimik serius ke arah Luhan, ia tahu kamera itu bukan milik kantor. Luhan sudah menaruh semua berkas milik Sehun ke ruangan atasannya tapi kamera asing itu masih menggantung di pundaknya saat ia kembali.

Sedikit curi-curi pandang, Chanyeol melihat Luhan memasukkan kamera itu ke dalam tasnya sendiri dengan mimik wajah tak bisa diartikan. Perempuan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, cuping hidungnya sudah agak memerah dan ketika mendongak, Chanyeol menemukan jejak basah di kedua mata rusanya. Luhan menangis lagi.

"ARGGGH! APA INI?! LUHAN, KAU MAU MERACUNIKU?!" lagi-lagi suara melengking Yoora terdengar menggelegar.

Luhan yang kaget buru-buru mengusap kedua matanya lalu bangkit dengan wajah panik. Yoora sendiri sudah berdiri, wajahnya kecut sambil memegang gelas berisi teh yang tadi Luhan buatkan.

"Aku minta teh manis, bukan teh asin! Kau masukan garam ke minumanku, ya?!"

"_Ne?_" Luhan tampak bengong.

Beberapa junior dan rekan kerja yang kebetulan ada disana sontak tertawa geli. Entah mereka menertawakan kondisi Yoora atau malah menertawakan ekspresi polos di wajah pucat Luhan yang kian berubah cemas.

"Aigoo..._jinjja. _Aku lupa kalau kau satu-satunya orang yang jarang ke _pantry. _Kau pasti tidak tahu mana wadah gula dan mana wadah garam." ujar Yoora lagi. Kali ini lebih kalem.

"Ah. _Mianhamnida. _Aku benar-benar minta maaf, _eonni._" kata Luhan sambil membungkuk sempurna.

Yoora hanya melambaikan tangan dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya lalu pergi keluar ruangan. Sedang Luhan sendiri masih berdiri mematung ditempat selama beberapa saat. Dan ketika otaknya teringat akan sesuatu, perempuan itu menoleh cepat ke samping dengan tatapan ngeri pada cangkir kopi yang Chanyeol pegang. Minuman yang juga ia berisi larutan garam di dalamnya.

Bibir mungil terpoles _lip gloss_ itu membuka perlahan. Isi gelasnya kosong. Habis tak bersisa.

Dan dengan entengnya seolah tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi, Chanyeol bangkit membawa cangkirnya menuju _pantry _tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bersalah Luhan di belakang.

.

.

"Baekhyun ingin tidur bersamamu, Lu."

Adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol selama satu hari itu. Ia bahkan tidak membahas insiden garam tadi selama perjalanan pulang bersama Luhan.

Dan malam ini, setelah berpura-pura tidur disamping Baekhyun yang sudah jatuh terlelap, Luhan diam-diam bangkit, melangkah pelan menuju sudut ruangan untuk meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Kamera. Atau lebih tepatnya, kamera Sehun. Satu-satunya benda yang mungkin tidak sengaja tertinggal atau sengaja ia tinggalkan di lokernya sendiri.

Tanpa harus melihat isi fotonya, Luhan sudah tahu lebih dulu. Ini kamera yang sama yang Sehun pakai saat mereka berfoto ala _pre wedding _dulu.

Suatu keputusan yang salah rupanya. Tak pernah Luhan tahu kalau rindu bisa sesakit ini. Hati Luhan masih begitu rapuh. Ia kembali menangis sesenggukan saat dalam layar itu terpampang foto-foto manis dirinya bersanding dengan Sehun. Makin sering ia menekan tombol, makin banyak air mata yang mengalir terutama pada beberapa foto ketika Sehun mencium bibirnya, merengkuh pinggangnya begitu posesif. Dunia milik mereka berdua disana.

Luhan juga tak bisa menahan jerit tangisnya ketika satu foto siluet di Jeju muncul dalam layar. Foto dimana bayangan Sehun dan dirinya terlihat mesra dalam siraman mentari senja. Indah dan perih dalam waktu bersamaan.

Kembali ia menepuk dadanya yang sesak. Kamera sudah tergeletak dilantai karena Luhan tak kuasa untuk terus melihat momen yang malah membuat hatinya kian teriris. Tangisnya pecah tak tertahankan.

Segera saja terdengar derap langkah Baekhyun yang datang tergopoh-gopoh dari belakang. Ia menghampiri Luhan dengan raut cemas dan langsung memeluknya begitu erat. Chanyeol memang tak pernah menceritakan keseluruhan cerita, tapi Baekhyun merasa tak perlu lagi bertanya. Melihat tampilan dilayar kamera saja sudah cukup menjawab rasa penasarannya selama ini. Ia tahu, Luhan masih sangat tidak siap melepaskan Sehun.

"Keluarkanlah, Lu. Menangislah." ia berucap lembut.

Bahu Luhan berguncang hebat. Baekhyun hanya diam. Sesama perempuan, mungkin ia mengerti apa yang Luhan rasakan. Dan menangis selalu menjadi solusi terbaik bagi mereka.

"Ssssh...jangan kau pendam. Kau berhak untuk menangis."

"Baek..." lirih Luhan disela tangis. "Sakit, Baek...sakiiit..."

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dengan kedua mata terpejam dan terus mengelus punggung Luhan tanpa bisa menjawab apa-apa.

.

.

Pagi itu Chanyeol tidak bertemu sang sahabat ketika sarapan. Baekhyun sempat menjelaskan kalau Luhan sudah berangkat lebih dulu setelah menyantap sepotong roti dan segelas air putih. Tanpa perlu diselidik lagi, Chanyeol tahu Luhan sedang menghindarinya seperti biasa.

"Siang ini jadwalmu periksa, kan?" pria itu bertanya.

"Harusnya. Tapi karena ada urusan, dokter Huang merubah jadwalnya. Dia ingin memeriksaku sore nanti."

Chanyeol mengunyah rotinya sampai habis baru kemudian berujar lagi. "Aku akan pulang cepat untuk menemanimu. Jangan pergi kalau aku belum kembali. _Ara?_"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul lalu melangkah ke dekat kursi yang Chanyeol duduki lalu membelai puncak kepala lelaki itu dengan lembut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil menarik nafas pendek. "Kau sedikit berubah. Agak berbeda dari Park Chanyeol yang biasa." katanya.

Chanyeol terlihat jengah. Ekspresinya seperti mengatakan kalau ia setuju tapi ingin membantah, hanya saja tak ada bantahan yang bisa ia lontarkan. Jadi yang saat itu bisa ia ucapkan hanyalah, "Maaf."

Tawa kecil berderai dari kerongkongan Baekhyun. "Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar. Tapi penjelasanmu. Kau pasti tahu kalau semalam Luhan menangis lagi."

"Tak ada penjelasan apapun, sayang. Aku berangkat. Sampai jumpa nanti sore."

"Kau memang berubah."

Chanyeol terpaku diam ketika hendak melangkah pergi. Ditatapnya wajah sendu Baekhyun yang tersenyum lemah.

Ia akui kalau dirinya sudah tersudut oleh keadaan. Jujur, Chanyeol memang tak berniat untuk menjelaskan kenyataan yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Ia hanya tak mau Baekhyun-nya pergi lagi.

"Baek, aku-"

"Kau tidak pernah menciumku lagi sebelum berangkat kerja."

"Eh?"

Bibir tipis Baekhyun mengerucut lucu mirip seperti ekspresi anak kecil yang marah membuat Chanyeol tersedak tanpa sebab. Ucapan Baekhyun barusan sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Dia juga tak pernah kau cium." ujar wanita hamil itu sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak pernah menciummu lagi? Hm?"

"Sejak Luhan tinggal di kamarmu, kau tak pernah melakukannya lagi."

Senyum mengembang sempurna di sudut bibir Chanyeol yang mendekat dan meraih satu tangan kurus Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya didepan Luhan, kan?" tanyanya lalu mengecup punggung tangan itu.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal sebelum Chanyeol menariknya hingga membuat dada mereka saling menempel rapat. Kedua lengan Chanyeol juga sudah melingkari perut hamil Baekhyun yang perlahan memejamkan kedua mata _puppy_nya. Chanyeol sempat terkekeh sebentar sebelum meraup bibir mungil merah muda itu dengan penuh kelembutan dan kesabaran.

Baekhyun benar. Sudah sepuluh hari ini Chanyeol tidak memberikannya _morning kiss _lagi. Selain karena adanya Luhan, Chanyeol juga merasa pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana sampai tidak memperhatikan kalau Baekhyun rindu pada kegiatan rutin mereka saat ini. Lupa kalau kekasihnya itu merindukannya. Sentuhannya yang berupa ciuman mesra.

Lambat laun, Chanyeol semakin terhanyut larut. Biar bagaimanapun juga ia adalah lelaki dewasa yang bisa saja lupa mengontrol hawa nafsu. Apalagi ketika mendengar Baekhyun agak sedikit terengah dan suaranya mendadak terdengar begitu seksi sampai membuat Chanyeol mempercepat tempo pagutannya. Tangan yang semula melingkar di perut Baekhyun kini merambat naik ke punggung dan berakhir di tengkuk, meremas surai hitam lurus yang tergerai. Perempuan itu bergidik tapi tidak menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Pelan tapi pasti, mengikuti alur dan tidak mencoba untuk naif, Baekhyun malah ikut bergerak. Jemarinya bermain di kancing-kancing kemeja Chanyeol yang sudah kusut, satu per satu ia buka kancing itu sampai dada bidang Chanyeol mengintip dari celahnya. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk mengimbangi ciuman panas Chanyeol jadi matanya tak akan mungkin sempat memperhatikan pemandangan maskulin perdana milik lelakinya itu.

Kegiatan yang biasanya hanya berupa kecupan ringan ini tanpa sadar membuat keduanya berakhir di ranjang dengan posisi Chanyeol tepat berada diatas Baekhyun. Merunduk tanpa menindih perut hamilnya. Baekhyun mencuri asupan oksigen ketika bibir Chanyeol pindah ke lehernya.

Baru ketika itulah matanya menangkap dada bidang semi atletis dibalik kemeja hitam polos yang terbuka. Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatannya. Kini ia tengah merunduk menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu, jelas sekali ditutupi nafsu. Mereka saling diam. Saling menghirup aroma tubuh masing-masing.

Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya lagi ke dada telanjang Chanyeol, membentuk pola abstrak memutar dan sedikit membuat Chanyeol kegelian hingga ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Baekhyun lagi lalu menyesapnya gila-gilaan. Ia baru saja berhasil membuat wanita hamil itu mendesah merdu. Chanyeol tak pernah tahu kalau kekasihnya punya suara seindah itu.

"Hmmmhh..._tu me manques_..."

-(_Aku merindukanmu_)-

Chanyeol tersenyum. Mungkin karena sudah diburu nafsu, Baekhyun sampai mengucapkan kata dalam bahasa Perancis yang tidak ia mengerti. Tapi itu malah membuat Chanyeol semakin bergerak liar hilang akal dan Baekhyun harus meremas rambut pendeknya sebagai pelampiasan.

"_Tu me manques..._" katanya lagi. "...Kris."

Detik serasa berhenti. Dan batu besar seperti menimpa kepala Chanyeol yang langsung tersadar ditempat. Telinganya tidak tuli. Ia bisa mendengar kata terakhir yang Baekhyun bisikkan secara lirih Begitu jelas dan Chanyeol yang awam pun tahu kalau kata itu bukanlah kata dalam kalimat Perancis.

"Apa katamu?"

"Hmm?" Baekhyun masih setengah sadar. Jarinya memutari dada bidang Chanyeol lagi.

"Kris?" kata Chanyeol.

Kerutan muncul di dahi Baekhyun yang belum juga paham.

"KRIS?!" ulang Chanyeol dengan nada naik satu oktaf. "KRIS KAU BILANG?!"

Kali ini mata Baekhyun melebar memperlihatkan kekhilafannya. Chanyeol sudah bangkit berdiri dengan kilat marah tercetak jelas lengkap dengan tulang rahang menonjol tegas di wajah.

"Chan..Chanyeol-ah, bu-bukan itu maksudku...aku han-" buru-buru Baekhyun bangkit menjelaskan.

"KAU MEMBAYANGKAN KALAU AKU ADALAH KRIS? LELAKI YANG HIDUP DENGANMU DI PARIS DAN MEMBUATMU BERAKHIR SEPERTI INI? HAH?!"

Mata Chanyeol berkilat. Bukan kilatan lembut seperti beberapa saat lalu, melainkan kilatan marah bercampur jijik karena harus mendengar nama tabu itu terucap justru dari bibir Baekhyun sendiri. Sungguh tak menyangka kalau saat ini akan tiba begitu cepat. Chanyeol bahkan merasa tak perlu berpura-pura lagi, terutama ketika melihat raut kaget di wajah pias Baekhyun saat ini.

"Ya, Baek. Aku tahu siapa yang menghamilimu. Aku tahu siapa ayah kandungnya."

Air mata mengalir pelan ke pipi putih Baekhyun.

"Bajingan itu yang membuat Luhan seperti ini. Dia hampir memperkosanya kalau kau ingin tahu."

Mulut kecil Baekhyun membuka.

"Dan kau?" Chanyeol mendengus sebentar. "Kau masih mengingatnya? Setelah apa yang ia lakukan? Hidupmu, hidupku, bahkan hidup Luhan yang harusnya baik-baik saja dibuat berantakan olehnya, TAPI KAU MASIH BISA MEMBAYANGKAN SENTUHANNYA SAAT BERSAMAKU?!"

Baekhyun terpaku diam. Sungguh, ia memang membayangkan sentuhan Kris karena hanya lelaki itu yang selama ini menjamahnya. Memberinya sentuhan fisik walau tidak selembut dan sesopan yang Chanyeol berikan. Baekhyun sendiri tak percaya kalau dirinya bisa membayangkan Kris saat Chanyeol tengah menyentuhnya. Semuanya murni karena ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana sentuhan Chanyeol, jadi yang terbayang di otaknya adalah Kris.

"JAWAB AKU, BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

PRAAAANG!

Cermin yang menggantung di dinding itu pecah akibat hantaman keras Chanyeol barusan. Darah segar mengalir seketika dari kepalan tangannya yang terluka.

"AKH!"

Chanyeol masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu saat melihat Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba mundur dengan dua tangan memegangi kepala. Wajahnya meringis dan kedua matanya terpejam rapat.

"AAAKHHH!" wanita itu menjerit lagi.

Awalnya Chanyeol diam, tapi begitu Baekhyun mulai mencengkeram rambutnya begitu kuat dan terlihat begitu kesakitan, pria ini lekas menghampiri dengan wajah panik.

"Baek! Baekhyun!"

"Sssssh..." desisnya. "...kepalaku, Chanyeol-ah...AKH!"

Tak perlu membuang waktu, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit secepat yang ia bisa. Berlari dengan kaki telanjang membopong Baekhyun yang terus meringis memegangi kepalanya di jalanan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran orang-orang yang melihat.

"Chanhh..."

"Bertahan! Bertahanlah, Baek!"

Chanyeol melirik sekilas tepat ketika kepala Baekhyun terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Luhan pulang paling akhir malam itu. Gedung bahkan hampir kosong saat ia melangkah ke pintu keluar dan berpapasan singkat dengan petugas keamanan. Sehari penuh Chanyeol tidak datang ke kantor dan karena terlanjur merasa adanya sedikit jarak, Luhan tak berniat untuk bertanya alasannya.

Perempuan ini bahkan sengaja menon-aktifkan ponselnya sendiri saat ia datang ke sebuah kedai minum di pinggir jalan.

Ya, Luhan tengah menenggak gelas _soju_nya yang kelima. Ingat kalau ia tak bisa cocok dengan alkohol? Kali ini Luhan bertahan, meski dengan kedua mata sayu tanda cairan itu sudah bereaksi didalam tubuhnya.

Dari lima gelas, menjadi dua botol. Tapi Luhan masih sadar. Ia malah merasa kepalanya mulai terasa seringan kapas. Inilah yang Luhan mau. Pelampiasan bebannya. Caranya melupakan semua penat dan sesak didalam dada. Sesak oleh satu nama.

"Sehun..." ia berucap lirih diambang batas sadar.

Botol-botol di meja itu segera bertambah dan nyaris tak menyisakan ruang kosong lagi diatas meja. Luhan bangkit sempoyongan, menolak dibantu _ahjumma _si pemilik kedai yang melihatnya penuh kecemasan. Langkahnya gontai sampai berulang kali menabrak tiang atau tembok-tembok di sisi jalan. Meski dalam keadaan mabuk berat, Luhan berhasil sampai.

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar setelah kunci otomatis terdengar menutup di belakangnya. Kakinya terseok lemas saat melangkah lambat dengan kepala pening membuyarkan pandangan. Luhan ambruk, jatuh tepat diatas ranjang dan langsung tertidur pulas. Senyumnya sempat mengembang sesaat karena menghirup aroma familiar yang begitu ia rindukan ini, sangat nyaman, membuatnya tak lagi takut untuk terlelap.

.

.

"Anda pasti Park Chanyeol."

"Ya. Itu saya. Boleh saya tahu keadaan Baekhyun didalam? Apa dia sudah sadar? Bagaimana bayinya?"

Seorang wanita berperawakan tinggi dengan jas putih dan _name tag _bertuliskan nama Huang Zitao itu menarik nafas pendek didepan Chanyeol. Ekspresinya tidak menyiratkan raut senang atau sedih dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol kian merasa panik.

"Saya mau melihatnya-"

"Tunggu, Chanyeol-ssi." dokter Huang menahan satu lengan Chanyeol. "Baekhyun sudah sadar. Kandungannya juga baik-baik saja."

Bahu tegap itu melemas seketika.

"Tapi dia tak mau menemui anda."

Nafas Chanyeol sontak tertahan. "Apa?"

Dokter Huang terlihat ragu sejenak. Tapi kemudian ia berujar pelan dengan menatap ke kedua mata besar Chanyeol didepan. "Saya mendengar sedikit banyak tentang anda dari cerita Baekhyun. Dia selalu bertanya siapa anda untuknya tiap kali memeriksakan kandungannya disini. Baekhyun selalu memaksakan diri ingin mengingat masa lalunya, Chanyeol-ssi. Dan...saya tidak tahu ini termasuk berita baik atau buruk...ingatan Baekhyun telah kembali. Total."

Tubuh Chanyeol membeku.

"Kami menduga, ada sedikit trauma yang mungkin membuatnya terpaksa teringat pada suatu kejadian. Apa kalian sempat bertengkar sebelum anda membawa Baekhyun kemari?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan.

"Anda membentaknya?"

Sebuah anggukan lagi.

"Dan boleh saya tahu, darimana anda mendapatkan luka itu?"

Chanyeol terkesiap. Dokter Huang sudah menunjuk luka kering di salah satu tangannya itu. Luka dari serpihan kaca yang Chanyeol pecahkan beberapa saat lalu. Luka yang mungkin membuat Baekhyun merasakan sakit di kepalanya kala harus teringat pada malam itu, ketika Chanyeol membentaknya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke sebuah lemari kaca dan membuat benda itu pecah berkeping-keping.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Ia malah menerobos bahu dokter Huang lalu berlari ke pintu putih polos yang berada dibelakangnya. Tempat dimana Baekhyun tengah terbaring lemah dengan wajah lesu diatas kasur rumah sakit. Ketika melihat Chanyeol masuk, wanita ini malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Menolak untuk menatap.

"Baek..." lirih Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun terisak.

"Baekhyun, kumohon..."

"Pergi! Pergilah! Pergi seperti waktu kau meninggalkanku sendirian! Aku pantas untuk ditinggalkan!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu, Baek. Kumohon-"

"AKU KOTOR, PARK CHANYEOL! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

Tangan kurus Baekhyun yang terinfus itu mendorong dada Chanyeol kuat-kuat sampai kaki panjangnya mundur beberapa langkah. Wajah Baekhyun sudah bersimbah air mata tepat ketika dokter Huang masuk ke dalam kamar dan berdiri didepan Chanyeol.

"Tolong, Chanyeol-ssi. Ini demi kebaikan pasien sendiri." katanya pelan.

Beberapa perawat langsung datang untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang terisak kencang sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Chanyeol berbalik. Tatapannya juga ikut buram oleh air mata saat dokter Huang membawanya keluar ruangan.

"Baekhyun belum bisa menerima ingatannya kembali. Butuh waktu cukup lama jika itu adalah ingatan yang menyakitkan. Saya harap, anda mau bekerja sama untuk tidak menemui Baekhyun dulu sementara ini. Saya berjanji akan merawat Baekhyun dan kandungannya dengan baik."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang Chanyeol dengar dari bibir tipis dokter Huang sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu kamar Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Chanyeol terduduk lesu. Pria itu tahu ini yang akan terjadi jika ingatan Baekhyun kembali. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak akan mau menerimanya karena rasa malu, terutama setelah semua yang Chanyeol lakukan selama tinggal bersamanya. Baekhyun akan semakin merasa bersalah.

Tapi Chanyeol juga tak mau kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya itu untuk kedua kali. Walaupun kata-kata dokter Huang masih terngiang jelas, Chanyeol yang bebal diam-diam masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa penjagaan itu di pertengahan malam. Melihat Baekhyun terjaga dan tengah mengusap-usap perut hamilnya sebelum terlonjak kaget.

"Per-"

"Baek, kumohon. Jangan seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu."

Mata Baekhyun menatap nanar dengan anak sungai mulai memenuhi pelupuknya. "Pergilah, Chanyeol. Sudah kukatakan...kau pantas mendapatkan perempuan-"

Suara lirih Baekhyun yang menyerah karena tangis itu tertahan ketika Chanyeol mendekapnya tiba-tiba. Pria itu sesenggukan parah diatas bahu sempit Baekhyun yang juga menangis dalam diam.

"Aku akan selalu menganggapmu hilang ingatan..." bisik Chanyeol. "...kalau itu bisa membuatmu tetap tinggal disisiku." lanjutnya.

"Chan-"

"Tidak, Baek. Jangan paksa aku untuk pergi."

Tangis Baekhyun luruh semakin dalam. Perempuan ini menyembunyikan wajahnya ke salah satu bahu Chanyeol dengan jari-jari mengetat ke bagian bawah kemejanya. Didalam ruangan putih bersih itu yang terdengar hanya isak tangis bersahutan. Chanyeol kehabisan kata untuk menjelaskan betapa besar cintanya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun kehilangan cara untuk menyampaikan penyesalannya.

"...maafkan aku..." akhirnya kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibir tipis si wanita.

Kepala Chanyeol bergerak. Ia baru saja menggeleng kuat-kuat dan melepaskan pelukannya. Chanyeol meraup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan sambil menatap lekat kedua mata _puppy_nya yang basah.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Kau hanya semakin membuatku merasa bersalah." katanya.

Wanita itu terpejam, meloloskan sebutir air mata.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat mengenai pipinya, tepat kemana air mata itu mengalir. Begitu membuka mata, ia baru menyadari kalau bibir Chanyeol sudah menempel ke bagian itu dengan mata tertutup. Menghapus air matanya lewat satu kecupan.

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu, Baek. Biarkan anak ini tahu kalau aku adalah ayah yang sangat menyayanginya. Biarkan aku mencintai kalian berdua."

Baekhyun tak bisa bohong kalau ia juga mencintai pria ini. Ia juga tak bisa lagi mengelak, menolak, dan membantah kata-kata renyuh Chanyeol barusan. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengikuti kemana tubuhnya bergerak. Menjatuhkan sebuah ciuman lembut ke bibir Chanyeol dan merasakan pria itu pada akhirnya tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka.

Keegoisan melebur seketika. Maaf tak lagi dibutuhkan. Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh menikmati permukaan bibir perempuan yang sangat ia cintai ini seolah mereka baru salin berciuman. Mungkin karena malam ini keduanya benar-benar dipersatukan kembali secara utuh tanpa ada beban yang menghalang. Baekhyun, milik Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

Beberapa meter dari jarak keduanya, tepat dibalik pintu putih berkaca itu, berdiri sosok jangkung dan ramping sang dokter yang mengurungkan niat untuk masuk ke dalam. Mata berlingkar hitam alami miliknya tengah menatap sendu pada adegan haru disana hingga tanpa sadar mengulaskan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Apa yang dokter Huang lakukan disini? Tidak jadi memeriksa nyonya Baekhyun?"

Zitao mengerjap kaget. Seorang perawat datang dan bertanya keheranan di sampingnya.

"Oh. Eum...kurasa Baekhyun perlu istirahat. Eh? Apa itu yang kau bawa? Perban?" tanya Zitao. Telunjuknya terarah ke nampan yang dipegang oleh si perawat.

"Hm. Seorang pasien rawat inap baru saja diketahui kabur dan meninggalkan bekas perbannya ini. Dokter yang menanganinya bilang kalau pria ini tidak terima wajahnya rusak. Banyak yang bilang kalau dia adalah seorang model. Aah...entahlah. Semua orang di rumah sakit terlalu sibuk jadi tidak bisa membedakan mana model dan mana penjual koran. Di mata dokter, orang sakit tetaplah orang sakit, kan?" perawat itu berguyon dan membuat Zitao tertawa masam.

"Kuharap dia benar-benar seorang model. Karena kalau dia adalah buronan polisi, maka akan bahaya urusannya. Aku ke ruanganku dulu."

"_Ne. _Selamat malam, dokter Huang."

Zitao melambai singkat saat perawat itu membungkuk dan melangkah ke arah berlawanan. Perempuan cantik berpostur tinggi itu mengendurkan otot-otot di kepalanya sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, sebelum ia sampai di meja resepsionis dan melihat sedikit keributan disana.

Ada beberapa petugas kepolisian, orang-orang biasa dan segelintir dokter mengelilingi tubuh seorang pria yang memberontak ingin melepaskan diri. Zitao mendekat. Dari apa yang bisa ia dengar, pria itu tengah berteriak dalam bahasa lain. Bahasa Perancis kalau ia tidak salah.

"_Laissez- moi sortir!"_

-_(Lepaskan aku!)_-

"Anda belum sembuh benar. Kami bisa menyembuhkan luka di wajah anda."

"Dokter gila! Lukaku sembuh kalau aku berhasil menghajar orang itu! Lepaskan!"

Zitao melihat pria itu bersungut marah pada dokter-dokter disana. Ini adalah rumah sakit besar, jadi kejadian itu sontak menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung sekaligus pasien yang kebetulan lewat disana.

"Siapa dia?" Zitao bertanya pada seorang perawat.

"Oh, dokter Huang." perawat itu terkejut lalu membungkuk sopan. "Itu pasien yang kabur hari ini. Polisi berhasil menangkapnya dan langsung membawa kemari. Dokter lihat? Wajahnya masih penuh luka jahit! Dokter yang mengoperasi wajahnya bilang kalau dia kabur beberapa jam setelah di operasi. Bayangkan! Belum juga mengering, dia sudah membuka perbannya! Mengerikan!"

Zitao hanya mengernyit bingung. Memang, dalam jarak sejauh itu ia masih bisa melihat samar luka bekas jahitan di beberapa bagian wajah si pria disana. Darah segar mengalir kecil dari luka basah itu. Zitao mendengus kesal sebentar, lalu membalas enteng. "Kalau begitu tempatnya bukan disini. Kurasa rumah sakit sebelah masih memiliki kamar kosong."

Si perawat menahan tawanya diam-diam. Ia tahu kalau rumah sakit yang Zitao maksudkan adalah rumah sakit jiwa.

.

.

Kadar alkohol dalam darahnya menurun beberapa jam setelah ia terlelap nyaman. Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk ke jendela, menyorot lurus tepat ke arah sosok yang baru saja terjaga diatas ranjang. Perempuan ini bergerak perlahan, mengerjapkan mata dengan kening berkerut merasakan sisa pening di kepala. Tak lama kemudian, ia bangkit, menggeser pantatnya ke ujung tempat tidur, duduk tertunduk sambil mengumpulkan nyawa.

Luhan berhasil tidur nyenyak –berkat bantuan _soju _lebih tepatnya.

Setelah mengambil nafas cukup panjang, ia mengusap-usap wajahnya beberapa kali lalu berdiri bangun -ingat kalau ia harus pergi kerja. Membuka kedua mata lebar-lebar, ia malah berhadapan dengan bayangannya sendiri didepan cermin setinggi tubuhnya sendiri. Cermin yang menempel didekat pintu kamar.

Cermin? Walau ia sudah tak lagi mau 'menemui' cermin, tapi ia ingat kalau baik didalam kamarnya atau kamar Chanyeol, tak pernah ada benda sebesar itu..

Tak hanya cermin yang aneh. Lemari kayu berpintu ganda itupun nampak mengejutkan mata rusanya. Belum lagi meja komputer di sudut ruangan dan ranjang yang ia tiduri semalam jelas bukanlah ranjang kapuk milik Chanyeol.

Dengan nafas tercekat panik dan mata mulai memanas, perempuan ini akhirnya sadar dimana ia berada. Mabuk membuatnya melangkah mantap ke gedung apartemen ini, tepatnya ke lantai tujuh sebuah kamar ber_password _tujuh digit angka nol –Luhan bahkan ngeri mengingat dirinya sendiri menekan angka-angka itu semalam.

Rindunya, hasratnya, alam bawah sadarnyalah yang mengantar tubuh lemasnya ini ke dalam kamar Sehun lagi. Jatuh terlelap tanpa ragu ke atas ranjang itu, tempat dimana wangi khas milik Sehun masih tercium nyata bahkan membuat Luhan tertidur pulas semalam. Kamar yang menjadi saksi semuanya berakhir.

Segera saja mata rusa itu memburam mengumpulkan anak sungai di pelupuknya. Luhan merosot ketika membuka pintu ganda lemari kayu. Tak ada lagi baju-baju kebesaran Sehun disana. Kosong, meninggalkan ruang hampa lagi di hati Luhan. Matanya berkeliling, menyadari kalau kini kamar itu benar-benar tak berpenghuni. Hanya ada beberapa hiasan kecil yang tertinggal diatas meja nakas, sama sekali tak ada tanda kalau pria itu masih tinggal disana.

Luhan merasa bodoh. Sehun benar-benar pergi. Menyisakan status nihil tanpa jejak yang membuat dada itu semakin terasa sesak sampai rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernafas. Hanya aromanya saja yang masih nyata tercium oleh hidung bangir Luhan. Mungkin memang wangi Sehun tak akan pernah lepas darinya.

Baiklah. Jika memang Sehun sudah tak bisa ia miliki, maka biarlah Luhan menghabiskan waktunya didalam kamar ini, diatas tempat tidurnya, menghirup aroma pria yang sangat ia cintai itu sampai baunya menghilang. Tak lagi menguar kuat dalam ingatan Luhan.

Perempuan itu sudah bangkit, kembali menjatuhkan diri diatas ranjang dan mulai menyesapi aroma milik Sehun yang tertinggal. Air mata berurai membasahi sprai putih yang berantakan karena remasan jemari tangannya. Luhan dalam dunianya kini. Menyalurkan hasrat rindu terpendam pada sebuah ranjang kosong.

Luhan tahu kalau ditempat itulah ia pernah dilecehkan. Tapi ia tidak menjadikannya sebagai tempat yang harus ia benci. Karena bagaimanapun juga, dirinya dan Sehun tidur dalam ranjang yang sama, mendapatkan pria itu adalah orang pertama yang ia lihat kala membuka mata, dan berbagi sentuhan cinta disana. Luhan akan tetap merindukan tempat ini, melupakan momen kalau tubuhnya sempat dijamah oleh tangan kasar Kris.

Ia menangis penuh rasa sakit. Dinding pertahanannya runtuh karena sejak awal ia memang tak berniat untuk membangunnya. Berulang kali Luhan meraung perih menyebut nama Sehun seolah itu adalah mantra yang akan membuatnya kembali. Luhan tidak peduli pada dunia jika mereka menghujatnya sebagai perempuan tak tahu diri karena masih mengharapkan sosok pria perusak hidupnya ini. Luhan mencintainya. Itulah yang harus dunia tahu. Yang harusnya bisa Chanyeol pahami!

Tubuh itu sudah melemah sempurna, habis karena sibuk terisak hebat. Dan kalau saja tak ada tangan hangat yang sekarang sedang membawanya ke dalam dekapan erat, mungkin Luhan sudah jatuh pingsan. Aroma khas itu tiba-tiba menguar semakin kuat tepat dibawah hidung Luhan yang kekurangan asupan oksigen.

"Tolong, Lu. Kumohon, jangan seperti ini. Aku juga sakit melihatmu begini." ucap seseorang dalam suara lelaki yang dalam.

Luhan masih terisak. Bahkan ketika ia tahu siapa pemilik suara berat barusan, bahunya malah berguncang semakin hebat. Suara itu berhasil menggetarkan nada rindu di dadanya sekaligus menggoreskan perih yang masih tersisa.

"Luhan..."

Jari-jari tangan perempuan itu mencengkeram kuat bagian dada dari kaos _turtle neck _hitam milik pria yang tengah menempelkan pipinya ke puncak kepala Luhan. Wajah penuh air mata Luhan juga sudah tersembunyi ke ceruk leher lelaki ini. Satu-satunya tempat yang paling banyak dijatuhi aroma maskulin, membuat Luhan mencuri banyak oksigen dari sana.

Suara Luhan sebenarnya sudah habis. Tapi ia masih sempat menggerakan bibir pucatnya yang bergetar untuk mengucapkan bisikan lirih. Hangat nafasnya berhembus ke leher si pria yang terdiam kaku masih merengkuh tubuh lemah Luhan didada.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Sehun...jangan pergi...jangan tinggalkan aku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haloo...sorry sorry, dua hari kemarin ga dapet waktu buat nulis.**

**Yang kemarin nge-PM nagih updetan, ini sudah di posting..**

**Yang kemarin nanyain sosmed saya, silakan: /seehunn**

**Mangga kalo ada yg punya boleh mampir2, kebetulan saya orang baru disana *promo* hahaha**

**Yang masih menanti cerita ini, semoga kalian terpuaskan(?) dengan chapter diatas karena ini belum anti klimaks, si panda juga baru muncul, chanbaek baru baikan dan hunhan belum bersatu padu –masih penuh liku O,o**

**Ini chapter tersulit jadi klo momennya kurang dapet, maap maap yaaa chingu..**

**Mungkin ff ini baru akan tamat beberapa chapter lagi karena poin pentingnya udah banyak diceritakan..sabar menanti yaa~**

**Yosh! Sampe ketemu di chapter depan~**


	13. Come Back Home

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris, Tao (GS)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous Story**_

_Suara perempuan ini sebenarnya sudah habis. Tapi tanpa perlu mendongak, ia masih sempat menggerakan bibir pucatnya yang bergetar untuk kemudian berbisik lirih. Menghembuskan nafas hangat ke leher si pria yang bisa mendengar suaranya walau samar._

"_Jangan pergi lagi, Sehun...jangan pergi...jangan tinggalkan aku..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAP 12**

**~ Come Back Home ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jimjilbang _atau penginapan khusus sauna, adalah rumah kedua bagi Sehun selama sepuluh hari ia bermalam. Kamar apartemen itu tak lagi berpenghuni segera setelah ia angkat kaki dari flat Chanyeol. Sehun hanya kembali satu kali saja untuk mengepak barang-barangnya ke dalam koper sebelum memutuskan untuk terbang ke Paris. Seminggu terus dimintai keterangan oleh pihak kepolisian, akhirnya kesempatan itu datang.

Pagi ini jadwal keberangkatannya. Sialnya, tiket pesawat yang harusnya ada didalam koper besar itu nyatanya tertinggal di apartemen. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, sebelum matahari naik ke permukaan, Sehun sudah tiba didepan pintu, membuka kunci _password _tujuh angka kembarnya, dan melihat secarik kertas panjang bertengger manis tepat diatas meja makan. Untung ia ingat, kalau tidak, batal sudah niatnya untuk pergi –meninggalkan semua kenangannya. Termasuk Luhan.

Sehun baru akan memasukkan tiket itu ke dalam kopernya tepat ketika ia mendengar suara tangis dari sudut ruangan. Isakan tersayat yang begitu perih sampai ke telinga. Lama ia berdiam diri, perasaan ngeri tiba-tiba merayap masuk ke rongga dada saat prasangkanya menyebutkan satu nama.

Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin dia. Sehun hanya terlalu merindukannya dan sedang berhalusinasi. Luhan tidak disini. Ia pasti hidup baik-baik saja bersama Chanyeol.

Setidaknya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Sehun sebelum ia memutuskan untuk melangkah ragu menuju kamarnya. Matanya melebar seketika pada sosok lemah tak berdaya itu disana. Berbaring menyamping dalam keadaan kalut, jemarinya mencengkeram kuat sprai putih kusut dengan wajah tertutup rambut yang menempel karena air mata.

Tapi itu memang dia. Sekuat apapun batin Sehun menolak, itu memang Luhan. Perempuan yang teramat sangat ia rindukan.

_Sejak kapan Luhan disana? _–adalah pertanyaan terbesar Sehun saat ini.

Terlalu munafik kalau mengatakan Sehun selama ini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tidak. Ia juga menangis –parah, hampir setiap malam sampai penjaga _jimjilbang _menyuplai hidup pria itu dengan sekotak tisu gratis. Bukan hal mudah juga baginya untuk terus menahan diri ingin menemui Luhan. Mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya. Tapi Sehun mencoba untuk tegar, tak seperti sosok Luhan di matanya sekarang. Rapuh.

Semua tindak tanduk perempuan diatas ranjang itu berhasil memutus tali simpul mati di hati Sehun yang bertekad ingin pergi jauh dari kehidupannya. Luhan-nya, tepat didepan mata, menangisi ranjang kosong yang justru sangat Sehun benci. Tangan kurus dan kedua mata rusanya itu, juga bibir serta suara paraunya dengan telak membuat Sehun terpukul.

Akhirnya, setelah melempar tiket pesawat ke sembarang arah dan meninggalkan kopernya didekat pintu masuk, Sehun melangkah cepat naik ke atas ranjang lalu meraih tubuh Luhan sebelum mendekapnya erat. Ia baru menyadari betapa hangatnya suhu badan Luhan saat itu –melebihi suhu normal.

Luhan meraung tangis dibalik suara seraknya.

"Tolong, Lu. Kumohon, jangan seperti ini. Aku juga sakit melihatmu begini."

Bahu sempit itu malah berguncang kian hebat.

"Lu..."

Kemudian dengan tangan bergetar, Luhan menggerakan jemarinya ke arah kaos Sehun sebelum berbisik lirih dalam suara serak.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Sehun...jangan pergi...jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Mungkin Tuhan sedang menghukum Sehun dengan menjatuhkannya sebuah karma menyakitkan. Sehun yang merusak Luhan, Sehun yang membuat kehidupan normal gadis ini berantakan, Sehun juga yang menyebarkan racun tak berpenawar. Tapi ia tak menyangka kalau Luhan akan berakhir seperti ini. Menangisi dirinya saat tak satupun makhluk didunia pantas melakukannya.

"Aku tak akan pergi, Lu. Tak akan lagi." pria itu berkata final.

Dadanya sakit dan perih jika harus melihat Luhan terus begini.

Berjam-jam sudah perempuan itu mengeluarkan air mata sampai rasanya mengering tak bersisa. Sehun, pria yang terus-terusan mengecup kening dan puncak kepala Luhan dalam diam ini masih mendekapnya. Tapi begitu menyadari tangisan Luhan sudah terhenti, ia menyingkap helai rambut yang menutupi wajah pucat itu lalu mengamatinya lekat-lekat.

Bahu Luhan masih sedikit bergerak karena isakan, kedua kelopak mata yang membuka sayu itu pun membengkak sempurna, cuping hidungnya juga terlihat seperti memakai pewarna pipi cerah, dan luka kering yang masih membekas di sudut bibirnya itu sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Mungkin agak tertarik akibat tangis kencangnya tadi.

"Tidur, ya?" tawar Sehun lirih, seperti tengah membujuk seorang anak kecil. Jempol kanannya mengusap noda darah disana.

Luhan menggeleng. Ia masih tak mau menatap Sehun dan malah semakin menyembunyikan wajah ke ceruk lehernya.

"Kau demam, Luhan."

Detik itu juga Luhan menempelkan bibirnya ke leher Sehun. Walau tertutup kerah kaos, pria itu tetap bisa merasakan hangat nafas Luhan disana. Berat tapi teratur.

Sehun tidak tahu kalau Luhan sedang menikmati kenyataan. Ia tak lagi bermimpi. Ini Sehun-nya. Nyata!

Aromanya, sentuhannya, dan deru nafas pria itu terpampang jelas dan bisa Luhan rasakan melalui tubuhnya sendiri. Terutama ketika Sehun lagi-lagi mengecup puncak kepalanya, lalu menempelkan pipinya disana. Sama-sama menyalurkan rindu yang menderu.

"Badanmu panas, sayang."

Oh...Luhan bahkan sampai memejamkan mata saat mendengar suara dalam penuh kelembutan itu.

"Kutemani tidur, ya?" tawar Sehun lagi.

"Tak mau." lirih Luhan.

Sehun mendengus geli tapi Luhan malah melingkarkan kedua tangan ke lehernya, mengikis jarak diantara wajah mereka dan menyebabkan kening panasnya menyentuh pipi Sehun. Pria ini tak main-main, Luhan memang demam.

Akhirnya Sehun yang menyerah. Sambil bergeser penuh usaha sampai punggungnya bersandar ke kepala ranjang, lelaki itu hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Luhan yang masih mendekap tubuhnya begitu erat. Tangan Sehun terulur naik turun ke punggung sempitnya dalam tempo lambat, lembut beraturan. Membuat keduanya sibuk dalam lamunan masing-masing.

.

.

Luhan sedang mengamati wajah damai kekasih tampannya saat ini. Ia masih berada dalam pangkuan Sehun di ranjang setelah beberapa jam lamanya pria itu terus merengkuhnya. Bukannya membuat Luhan tertidur, justru Sehun sendiri yang kini malah terlelap nyaman dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang. Sama sekali tak menyadari ada sepasang mata rusa tengah memperhatikan dalam-dalam.

Baru ketika jemari Luhan terasa menggelitik di pipi, pria ini akhirnya membuka mata.

"Aaah...kenapa malah jadi aku yang tidur?" desahnya.

Luhan tersenyum. Semburat merah muda mulai muncul di kedua tulang pipi pucat itu.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menoleh sekilas ke jam dinding didekat jendela sebelum menjawab pelan. "Sepuluh."

"Kau melewatkan sarapan! Aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu."

Sehun sudah mau bangkit dan melepaskan diri dari pangkuan Luhan, tapi perempuan itu malah kembali bergelayut manja.

"Luhan...badanmu masih panas." kata Sehun, meraba leher Luhan.

Lagi, wanita itu menggeleng. Kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Sehun akhirnya mendesah pasrah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Kau mau menempel terus padaku seperti seekor koala?"

Tawa merdu itu berderai sebelum kepalanya mengangguk cepat.

"Ck! Dasar. Rusa nakal!" sentil Sehun pada keningnya.

Bukannya meringis, Luhan malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Sehun kemudian menggesek-gesekan cuping hidungnya kesana dengan mata terpejam. Sehun wangi! Dan Luhan suka itu.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Oh Sehun..." lirihnya tak bosan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi kalau kau lengket padaku seperti ini? Baiklah. Hanya ada satu-satunya cara membawamu ke ruang makan. Siap?!"

Hup!

Tanpa aba-aba atau jawaban, Sehun tahu-tahu sudah berdiri membopong tubuh ringan kekasihnya itu keluar. Keduanya saling melempar tawa riang sambil menempelkan kening masing-masing selama perjalanan menuju dapur bersih itu.

"Oh, masih ada beberapa jeruk disini. Kau mau, Lu?" tanya Sehun setelah membuka kulkas dan mendudukkan Luhan keatas meja makan yang kosong.

Perempuan dalam balutan kemeja kerja itu mengangguk. Sehun lantas mengambil kursi, menaruhnya tepat didepan Luhan dan duduk disana sambil mengupas kulit jeruk _sunkist _yang ia bawa. Paha Luhan yang menutup rapat dan berada tepat didepan wajahnya ia pakai sebagai wadah untuk menyimpan sobekan kulit jeruk. Menaruh bagian itu ke atas rok hitam satinnya.

"Pahit." ujar Luhan.

"Yang benar?"

Luhan mengangguk yakin.

Dengan kening berkerut, Sehun mengambil sebutir jeruk yang sudah ia kupas lalu mengunyahnya serius. Beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya mengernyit.

"Ini asam!" katanya membuat Luhan tertawa polos.

Sehun meraih satu jeruk lain dari dalam kulkas, mengupasnya lagi lalu mencobanya terlebih dahulu.

"Hm! Yang ini manis. Cobalah." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan satu butir jeruk.

"Pahit, Sehun-ah..."

"Ini manis Luhan."

"_Ani. _Ini pahit di mulutku." rengeknya.

"Oh, salahku!" Sehun berseru tiba-tiba. "Kau sedang sakit. Jelas semua makanan akan terasa pahit di mulutmu! Harusnya aku membuatkanmu sarapan dulu, bukan malah makan jeruk." Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sambil membiarkan Luhan tetap duduk diam diatas meja, pria itu membuka-buka semua lemari dan laci yang ada didapur. Ia yakin kalau sebelum memutuskan untuk tinggal di tempat sauna, ada beberapa bahan makanan yang tersisa disana.

Dan benar saja. Di salah satu laci dekat kulkas, ada dua kotak pasta instan yang langsung Sehun masak sekaligus. Lima menit kemudian makanan siap saji itu selesai dihidangkan. Tanpa memperbolehkan Luhan memegang sendok, Sehun berdiri didepannya, menyuapi satu demi satu sendok pasta ke mulut kecil Luhan yang membuka dengan enggan.

Pasta keju itu tidak sepenuhnya membaur dalam lidah Luhan yang pahit. Jadi meskipun Sehun memaksa, Luhan berhenti mengunyah pada suapan ketiga.

"Lebih baik aku makan jeruk asam saja." kata Luhan.

Sehun mendengus lalu memberikan segelas air putih pada Luhan dan satu jeruk yang tadi ia kupas.

"Makanlah." titahnya.

Luhan lantas mengunyah jeruk yang kata Sehun asam itu tanpa kesulitan. Berharap ada sedikit rasa yang tertangkap oleh indera pengecapnya. Tapi bahkan mengernyit saja tidak. Jeruk itu tawar.

"Masih tak berasa?" tanyanya.

Perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Yang ini bagaimana?" tiba-tiba saja Sehun bertanya sambil mengapit satu jeruk ditengah-tengah bibirnya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan yang memasang tampang heran. Dagunya menengadah meminta jawaban.

Sempat diam beberapa detik, akhirnya dengan senyum malu-malu diselingi tawa kecil yang berderai ringan, Luhan kembali mengalungkan lengannya ke leher kokoh Sehun sebelum menggigit jeruk itu tanpa memejamkan mata. Manik cokelatnya berhadapan lurus dengan elang tajam Sehun yang menyipit karena senyum puas.

Bibir Sehun bergerak pelan menarik buah jeruk itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dan secara otomatis membuat Luhan memajukan wajahnya sedikit agar air perasan jeruk itu tidak menetes ke dagu mereka berdua.

Harusnya seperti itu. Tapi yang terjadi malah bibir mereka bersentuhan rapat dibasahi cairan asam jeruk yang mendadak terasa manis di lidah Sehun. Ia tak lagi mengernyitkan keningnya sekarang.

Luhan sudah menutup kedua matanya. Pelan dan lembut ia menyesap sisa sari jeruk di permukaan bibir Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu melumat penuh bibirnya. Sedikit membuat Luhan diam tak berkutik karena terkejut.

"Lu..." panggil Sehun sengaja menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Hm?"

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan belum mau membuka matanya dengan lengan masih melingkar sempurna di leher.

"Jeruknya masih banyak." kata Sehun.

"Lalu?"

"Kau membuatnya manis."

"Jadi?"

"Aku mau lagi."

Momen di dapur ini tentu tak akan pernah keduanya lupakan. Perlu waktu lebih lama dari waktu normal orang biasa untuk menghabiskan satu buah jeruk saat itu. Terang saja. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan, Luhan dan Sehun saling balas lumat selama kurang lebih dua puluh detik hanya untuk menghabiskan satu butir jeruk. Dagu Luhan yang belepotan cairan asam itu juga tak luput dari sasaran Sehun yang masih saja meneruskan kegiatannya bahkan ketika buah jeruk itu sudah tak lagi bersisa.

"Sehunnn...sudahh..." ucap Luhan menarik diri.

Perempuan itu mendorong sedikit bahu si lelaki yang pada akhirnya menjauhkan wajah dan membuka mata untuk melihat raut sendu di wajah cantik Luhan. Warna sudah kembali membuat pipi itu terlihat segar, hanya saja mata rusanya mendadak berubah sendu dan bibir basah itupun tak lagi melengkungkan senyum.

Sebersit kenangan buruk itulah yang pasti membuat Luhan masih merasa ketakutan saat ini. Ia mungkin belum sepenuhnya siap menerima sentuhan lelaki lagi. Termasuk sentuhan Sehun, meskipun pria itu sangat ia rindukan.

"_Hey, Mary Jane..." _lirih Sehun sambil mengangkat dagu Luhan. "_Remember that I'm still your Spiderman?_" tanyanya.

Luhan sempat tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali menunduk dan meledek pelan. "_Tired of being Captain America?"_

"_No._" jawab Sehun. "_To protect you..I'll be anything you want, Luhan. From now on._"

"_Yeah. I remember who you are. You're just like him. Exactly the same." _Luhan berkata tegas membuat kerutan didahi Sehun. "_You did what Spiderman did. Leaving his Mary Jane." _tandas perempuan itu lagi.

Uluran tangan Sehun di pipinya pun mengendur perlahan dan membuat Luhan, yang saat itu tengah menunduk dalam-dalam, terpaksa mengeluarkan isakan kecilnya. Perasaan saat Sehun meninggalkannya dulu tiba-tiba merayap lagi, membuatnya ketakutan. Sebuah rasa yang jelas tak ingin Luhan ulangi untuk kedua kali.

"_Do I have to lose you, Luhan? No. I need you. You're my path and always be." _lirih suara Sehun berkata.

"Lantas kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" pekik Luhan. "Kau pikir aku tidak membutuhkanmu? Kau kira aku akan baik-baik saja setelah malam itu? Pikirmu aku akan membencimu setelah aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hah?!"

Sehun diam menatap wajah kekasihnya yang memerah dan berkilat karena air mata. Bulir-bulir kristal bening itu terus turun menjadi aliran sungai kecil di pipinya. Lelaki ini tahu tak ada jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Luhan barusan. Sehun hanya merasa terlalu bersalah. Ia takut Luhan tidak akan menerimanya lagi.

Dan tak lama kemudian, sambil mengulurkan satu tangan yang gemetar, Luhan membelai rahang Sehun dengan lembut. Sama sekali tak berniat memutuskan kontak mata.

"Kumohon...jangan buat aku merasakannya lagi." lirihnya. "Sakit, Sehun..."

Sehun bisa merasakan perih dari tatapan Luhan saat ini. Uluran tangan halusnya yang gemetar itu menyiratkan rona kehilangan yang sempat datang menggelapkan kehidupannya. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Sehun langsung merengkuh tubuh lemah itu ke dalam pelukan, menjatuhkan kecupan dalam keatas puncak kepalanya dan mengelus punggung sempit Luhan yang mulai berguncang.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya lagi? Aku sudah disini bersamamu, kan? Hm?" ujar Sehun.

Perempuan itu masih sibuk terisak.

"Hey..." Sehun menjauhkan diri, menyentuh dagu Luhan hingga membuat wajahnya mendongak lagi. "Kau jelek kalau menangis." ia bermaksud menggoda tapi gagal.

"Kau tahu, Luhan?" katanya lagi. "_Spiderman _selalu ada dimanapun Mary Jane membutuhkan bantuan."

"_I don't need your help. I just need you!"_

Bahkan di sela tangis pun Luhan masih bisa berdesis tajam.

"Kau sebut dirimu pahlawan?!" ujarnya lagi. "Berulang kali aku memanggil namamu tapi kau tidak pernah datang! Kau tahu aku tidak baik-baik saja tapi kau tetap pergi meninggalkanku, Sehun!" Luhan menjerit tertahan. "Kau tetap melakukannya..."

"Aku berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku berjanji! Tolong jangan pernah menangis seperti itu, Luhan. Aku benci mendengarmu menangisiku." balas Sehun sambil menangkup wajah basah itu. "Aku sayang padamu." lirihnya lagi.

Matanya berada dekat dengan kelopak mata Luhan yang menutup dan baru ia sadari kalau bulu mata lentik didepannya itu sangat indah dan cantik, menyempurnakan sepasang mata rusa milik sang kekasih.

"Dan kau harus tahu satu hal." ujar Sehun lagi semakin mengikis jarak diantara wajahnya. "Aku bukan _Spiderman _atau _Captain America." _jemarinya mulai membelai permukaan bibir Luhan. "Aku milikmu. Oh Sehun. _The only one man in this world who always loves you, need you and protect you."_

Mungkin itu ungkapan paling gombal yang pernah Luhan dengar. Tapi kata-kata itu berhasil membuat perempuan ini membuka matanya. Teduh mata elang itu lurus menatapnya penuh ketegasan, setegas apa yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Sangat mencintaimu."

Sehun tak perlu menunggu balasan Luhan. Saat ini ia bahkan tengah mencumbunya kembali dengan begitu posesif seperti dulu. Menyalurkan segala sentuhan lembut yang ia miliki demi membuat wanita yang sangat ia cintai ini kembali percaya padanya, kalau ia benar-benar ingin selalu menjaganya.

Dan apa yang paling membahagiakan Sehun adalah Luhan membalas ciumannya. Sama dalam dan lembut seperti yang ia lakukan. Perempuan ini bahkan mulai tersenyum lagi.

Rindu mereka melebur jadi satu. Perpisahan dan pertengkaran kecil yang sempat terjadi seolah tak pernah ada. Seperti Tuhan memang telah menciptakan Sehun untuk Luhan dan Luhan untuk Sehun. Sudah harusnya begitu. Berjodoh. Takdir.

.

.

Wajah konyol pria yang duduk didepan meja kerja seorang dokter kandungan ini kian bertambah menggelikan setelah mendengar satu pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat frontal untuk ditanyakan.

"Anda bilang apa, dok?"

Dokter bermata panda itu menarik nafas pendek sebentar sebelum mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. "Berapa kali dalam seminggu, anda melakukan hubungan intim dengan Baekhyun? Ini untuk keper-"

"Dokter Huang berpikir sejauh itu?!" Chanyeol baru memekik kaget. "Sejauh itukah, dok?!"

"Jauh? Saya hanya bertanya untuk keperluan data pemeriksaan dan ini sangat penting mengingat kandungan Baekhyun sedang dalam kondisi lemah yang-"

"Saya bukan suaminya, dok! Kenapa dokter menanyakan hal seperti itu?!"

Zitao diam. Ia tahu status Chanyeol dan melihat reaksinya yang begitu polos penuh raut terkejut campur tidak terima, dokter berkulit agak gelap ini hanya tersenyum geli. "Jadi...anda tidak pernah melakukannya?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Aaaah...ini gila." bisik Chanyeol pada kata terakhir.

"Baguslah. Karena untuk sementara waktu akan sangat rawan jika kalian melakukannya walaupun kondisi Baekhyun sendiri sudah semakin membaik."

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi diatas kursi. "Dokter Huang, kenapa dokter bertanya hal...hal menggelikan begitu? Dokter sendiri kan tahu kami belum menikah. Dan saya bukan tipe lelaki seperti yang dokter duga-duga."

Zitao tertawa kecil. "Maafkan saya, Chanyeol-ssi. Tapi ini pertanyaan umum yang akan ditanyakan oleh semua dokter kandungan pada setiap pasangan pasiennya. Sekali lagi, maaf sudah membuat anda tersinggung." katanya ramah.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus sebal, membenarkan gosip yang beredar selama tiga hari ia menemani Baekhyun di rumah sakit. Seluruh staf perawat tahu kalau Zitao adalah sosok yang paling dihormati sekaligus agak disegani.

Dokter berpostur jangkung bak model itu adalah salah satu dokter kandungan terbaik di rumah sakit umum bertaraf internasional ini. Tapi yang lebih mencolok perhatian para pasien dan rekan kerjanya bukan hanya otak cerdasnya saja, melainkan keahliannya dalam berbicara dan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat frontal yang jarang sekali diucapkan oleh seorang dokter. Bahkan sampai ada yang bilang, jangan berurusan dengan Huang Zitao kalau tak mau kena semprot.

Zitao memang terkenal ceplas-ceplos dan akan mengatakan apapun yang ia tidak suka terutama pada seseorang yang memiliki sifat sulit diatur, termasuk pada pasiennya sendiri. Walau ia perempuan, tapi kepribadiannya yang cuek, bermulut pedas dan terkesan galaklah yang menjadi daya tarik dokter berbibir tipis dan bermata sipit ini.

Tapi Zitao tak pernah membuat lawan bicaranya merasa tersudutkan sampai harus memendam rasa sakit hati. Karena dibalik semua ucapan pedasnya itu selalu terselip empati berlebih yang ia tunjukkan dengan caranya sendiri. Seperti kata-katanya yang terlontar pada Chanyeol saat ini.

"Saya sempat berpikir hubungan kalian hanya berjalan satu arah. Tapi setelah mendengarkan semua cerita Baekhyun tentang anda, saya jadi tahu satu hal." ia memberi jeda sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan. "Baekhyun benar-benar sangat mencintai anda. Begitu cinta sampai tidak berani mengatakannya langsung pada anda. Apa kali ini saya benar?"

Chanyeol tertegun diam. Lagi-lagi membenarkan dalam hati.

"Tak usah khawatir. Perempuan memang kadang begitu. Tapi saya yakin anda sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun memang sangat menginginkan anda." tambahnya.

"Dokter Huang, rapat pertemuan sepuluh menit lagi akan dimulai." tiba-tiba asisten dokter ini muncul dari balik pintu ruangan.

"Ya. Aku segera kesana." balas Zitao melaimbaikan satu tangan sebelum kembali pada Chanyeol. "Itu saja, Chanyeol-ssi. Kalau dalam dua hari ini kondisi janin Baekhyun sudah kembali normal, dia diperbolehkan pulang. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan."

Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan bungkukkan badan sopan lalu keluar lebih dulu menuju kamar Baekhyun. Tanpa ada yang tahu, pria ini tengah menahan senyum lebarnya saat mengingat kembali kata-kata Zitao beberapa saat lalu, kalau Baekhyun mencintainya. Kata yang memang belum pernah Baekhyun ucapkan.

Segera saja pria ini tersenyum sumringah sepanjang jalan sambil mengucapkan pekikan kagum didalan hati untuk sang dokter. Rasanya seperti habis berkonsultasi dengan dokter cinta.

Sedang asyiknya melamun, Chanyeol tersentak kaget ketika ponsel di saku celananya bergetar.

"_Yeobeoseyo?_"

"_Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengirimkan surat cuti? Apa kau sakit? Ada yang tidak baik? Terjadi sesuatu? Butuh asuransi?"_

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya itu tepat ketika kata pertama terdengar begitu nyaring ke telinganya. Sambil melirik layar, ia melihat nama _Yoora Noona _disana. Tak heran.

"_Noona..._aku baik-baik saja. Pelankan suaramu." katanya.

"_Bukan begitu. Masalahnya, Luhan juga sudah tiga hari tidak masuk tanpa kabar! Apa kau cuti karena harus mengurus Luhan? Dia sakit? Oh, kalian berdua membuatku panik!"_

"Luhan?"

Chanyeol jengah. Jujur saja, selama ia berada di rumah sakit, nama sahabatnya itu mendadak lupa dalam ingatan. Belum lagi Luhan sendiri juga tidak menghubunginya.

"_Apa Luhan baik-baik saja? Aku bisa menjenguknya sekarang juga. Atau jangan-jangan dia sakit hati karena insiden teh garam kemarin? Katakan padanya, Chanyeol-ah, aku tidak marah. Sama sekali tidak! Jadi kalau-"_

"Luhan baik-baik saja, _noona. _Dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan. Boleh kau buatkan surat cuti juga untuknya?" pinta Chanyeol.

"Eoh! _Akan kubuatkan. Kalian butuh sesuatu? Nanti bisa kubawakan-"_

"_Aniya, noona. _Surat cuti saja sudah cukup. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Setelah itu, Yoora menyudahi pembicaraannya di telepon sedangkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri ditempat, buru-buru menghubungi Luhan.

Kenapa perempuan itu senang sekali menghilang tanpa kabar?

Chanyeol mau tak mau terpikirkan pada Kris sebagai satu-satunya sosok yang harus ia waspadai. Belum lagi sejauh ini mereka tak pernah mendengar informasi dimana atau bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Sama seperti hilangnya Sehun. Tak ada jejak. Atau memang karena Chanyeol sudah tak lagi peduli.

"CK!" pria itu berdecak keras. Nomor Luhan tidak aktif.

Mencoba untuk yakin dan tetap berpikiran positif, Chanyeol beranggapan kalau Luhan ada di kamarnya. Tengah menyendiri lagi atau mungkin menangisi keadaan.

"Sedang apa disini?" seseorang datang dan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

Chanyeol menoleh cepat. "Baek? Kenapa tidak di kamar?"

Baekhyun, yang kian hari kian terlihat bugar itu tersenyum manis padanya. Dengan manja perempuan ini mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan kokoh Chanyeol sambil menjawab. "Aku bosan. Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan ke taman?"

Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol luluh. Maka, setelah menyimpan ponsel kembali ke saku celana, pria ini merangkul mesra pundak sempit itu sebelum kemudian melangkah lurus menuju halaman belakang rumah sakit.

"Apa yang dokter Huang bicarakan denganmu?"

Mata Chanyeol mengedip lebih banyak dari biasanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan pertanyaan konyol dokter itu soal hubungan intimnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ehm!" dehamnya, menutupi kegugupan. "Tidak ada. Dia hanya bilang, kau bisa pulang kalau kondisi bayimu sudah normal. Dan dia juga bilang...katanya kau begitu mencintaiku."

"_Mwoya? _Kau mengarang!"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. "Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku?" tagihnya.

Cubitan ringan Baekhyun ke perutnya membuat pria itu kembali tertawa. Langkah mereka tiba di halaman luas penuh pohon rimbun dan asupan oksigen yang sangat menyehatkan paru-paru itu. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke satu bangku taman yang kosong dan wanita itu langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ke salah satu bahu.

Sebelum adanya pembicaraan, pria ini sempat mengecup lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun sekali.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Luhan?" mulai Baekhyun.

"Belum. Ponselnya tidak aktif." Chanyeol menjawab jujur.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja ditinggal sendirian? Malam itu dia benar-benar kalut. Aku sampai tidak tega melihatnya."

Tak ada komentar yang dapat Chanyeol lontarkan. Ia juga tahu pasti bagaimana kondisi Luhan akhir-akhir ini. Tahu kalau sahabatnya itu masih sangat mencintai Sehun. Hanya saja, semua yang telah terjadi pada kehidupan pribadinya yang menyeret kehidupan Baekhyun juga Luhan sendiri tak bisa ia anggap kejadian biasa yang bisa dimaafkan dengan mudah.

"Chanyeol-ah..." sahutan lembut Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku mau es krim."

"_Ne?_"

Wajah memelas Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendongak. Dagunya menempel lekat ke bahu Chanyeol. "Es krim. Stroberi." katanya lagi.

Chanyeol tertawa lepas. Baru kali ini perempuan itu berani meminta sesuatu setelah lama tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda ngidam seperti ibu hamil kebanyakan. Jadi rasanya aneh sekaligus lucu melihat Baekhyun memelas didepan mata.

"Es krim stroberi?" ulang Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk polos.

"Oke. Akan kubelikan. Mau ikut atau tunggu disini?"

"Disini." jawab perempuan itu dengan senyum lebar seperti anak kecil.

Dan sebelum Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, Baekhyun menarik lengannya terlebih dulu lalu mendaratkan kecupan ringan ke salah satu pipi tirusnya. Mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan rasa bungah, Chanyeol tersenyum manis sambil mengusap surai hitam Baekhyun dengan satu tangan.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun bersandar santai ke sandaran bangku kayu itu sambil mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling. Banyak pasien-pasien rumah sakit yang juga menikmati pagi cerah ini di taman. Beberapa diantara mereka ditemani para perawat atau keluarga. Tak sedikit juga yang duduk bersama pasien lagi, atau menyendiri berlindung dari sinar matahari dibawah pohon yang rimbun. Seperti sesosok pria yang duduk tepat didepan Baekhyun saat ini dan tengah menjadi perhatiannya.

Bukan hanya Baekhyun, tapi pria itu juga sepertinya sudah memperhatikan ke arahnya sejak lama. Setengah wajah berkulit putih itu tertutupi perban dan sebuah masker. Ia juga memakai pakaian khusus pasien seperti Baekhyun yang hanya bisa melihat satu mata kanannya saja. Tegas, tajam, lekat menatap lurus kearahnya berada yang entah kenapa justru menghadirkan rasa cemas bercampur takut. Baekhyun lantas memutus kontak matanya lebih dulu. Ada gelenyar perasaan aneh dari aura pria itu.

"Anda disini rupanya, Baekhyun-ssi." sahut sebuah suara riang dari belakang.

Baekyun mendongak dan melihat dokter Huang mendatanginya. Sambil melempar senyum ramah, dokter itu duduk tepat disebelahnya dan memulai sebuah perbincangan ringan tentang kondisi janin Baekhyun yang membaik. Sedikit membuat rasa takut Baekhyun hilang, tapi tidak menghentikan matanya untuk terus mencuri pandang ke arah pria didepan sana.

"Baekhyun-ssi? Anda mendengar saya?" tanya Zitao menyadari kalau konsentrasi wanita itu tidak tertuju padanya.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" sekali lagi ia menyahut dan dengan wajah keheranan, Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh.

"Ya, dokter?"

Zitao diam sebentar lalu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya lagi. "Chanyeol sudah datang. Apa saat ini anda sedang merasakan ngidam?" tanyanya.

"Oh! Sepertinya iya. Tiba-tiba saja saya ingin makan es krim stroberi." jawab Baekhyun, kali ini menoleh ke belakang melihat _namja _jangkung itu tersenyum lebar dengan dua es krim loli di tangan.

Zitao mengusap lengan Baekhyun sebentar sebelum bangkit berdiri dan berlalu pergi.

"Es krimmu, tuan putri."

"_Gomawo._"

Cengiran di bibir Chanyeol semakin melebar. Sambil kembali duduk disisi Baekhyun, ia mulai menikmati es krim yang sama dengan tatapan mata lurus ke depan.

"Apa yang dokter itu lakukan? Sepertinya dia marah-marah." kata Chanyeol beberapa saat setelah mengamati sosok berjas putih itu tengah berdiri didepan seorang pasien dengan kedua lengan di pinggang.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan menemukan Zitao bersama si pria berwajah perban beraura aneh itu. Dalam jarak cukup jauh, keduanya masih bisa mendengar suara khas cukup nyaring milik Zitao yang melontarkan pertanyaan ceplas-ceplosnya tapi kali ini penuh dengan nada tidak suka. Seperti sedang menginterogasi.

"Kau yang kemarin kabur itu, kan?"

Pria itu tak bergeming.

"Kenapa kau menatap pasienku terus-menerus? Aku memperhatikan matamu sejak tadi dan kulihat kau sedang menatapnya nyaris tak berkedip. Mau menggoda pasienku, ya?" cetus Zitao.

Ia masih diam. Hanya melempar tatapan merendahkan ke sosok menjulang Zitao.

"Apa? Kenapa lihat-lihat? Kau pikir kelakuanmu ini bagus? Kau sudah membuat pasienku tidak nyaman! Dengar ya, tuan model. Sekali kau menatap pasienku seperti itu lagi, maka aku yang akan menggantikan posisi doktermu! Aku dokter kandungan, dan lukamu belum sebanding dengan jahitan proses persalinan! Jadi, jaga matamu kalau tak ingin ku jahit ulang!" tandas Zitao lagi.

"Waaah...jarang sekali ada dokter seberani itu pada pasien. Kau tahu Baek, kurasa aku kagum pada dokter Huang." Chanyeol berkomentar. "Tapi apa yang sudah dilakukan pasien itu sampai membuat dokter Huang kesal?"

"Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun meremas lengan Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Lelaki itu sedikit dibuat heran dengan wajah cemas Baekhyun disampingnya.

"_Wae?"_

"Ayo kita kembali. Aku mau di kamar saja." jawabnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau mual? Pucat sekali-"

"Chanyeol-ah..." Baekhyun merengek.

Akhirnya dengan kepala mulai dipenuhi pertanyaan janggal, Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun kembali ke kamar. Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Baekhyun menempelkan sisi tubuhnya sangat erat ke lengan Chanyeol seolah tak mau ada jarak sekecil apapun diantara mereka.

"Eeey...kenapa kau jadi tiba-tiba manja begini?" tanya Chanyeol merasa senang.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya lagi ke bahu lebar Chanyeol tanpa bisa fokus ke suaranya. Pikirannya melayang pada si pria perban di taman. Baekhyun tidak mau berspekulasi, tapi pengalaman tiga tahunnya membuat ia bisa dengan mudah mengingat tatapan tajam nan keji itu disana. Tatapan yang awalnya penuh cinta yang perlahan berubah menjelma penuh kebencian, berkilat bagai pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Dia memang pembunuh. Menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menggugurkan kandungannya adalah salah satu bukti kalau ia pantas disandingkan dengan pembunuh.

_Kris._

Akhirnya pikiran Baekhyun menyebutkan nama itu. Dia tahu siapa pria berwajah perban disana.

.

.

Dunia milik mereka berdua (lagi). Tak ada embel-embel lain yang bisa mengganggu keduanya. Benda elektronik bernama ponsel pun seolah tak nampak.

Tidak akan cukup rasanya kata menggambarkan bagaimana sepasang kekasih ini saling bertukar rindu, meluapkan perasaan mereka dengan berbagai cara. Senyum dan tawa kerap menghiasi wajah cantik nan cerah Luhan selama tiga hari ke belakang. Perempuan ini bagai menemukan saklar penyambung aliran listrik yang sempat memadamkan cahaya kehidupannya.

Kini, Luhan tak lagi menangis. Ia bahagia. Harinya tak lagi mendung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan koperku?" Sehun bertanya di satu siang yang panas.

Saat itu didalam kamar, Luhan tengah berkutat dengan pakaian-pakaian Sehun yang masih tersisa didalam koper. Sudah sejak kemarin juga perempuan ini memakai baju-baju kebesaran milik lelakinya itu.

"Isi koper yang ini belum aku pindahkan." jawabnya.

Sehun akhirnya melangkah masuk dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Lemari kayu yang awalnya kosong itu kini sudah terisi penuh. Luhan pelakunya. Sehun tahu perempuan ini sedang bermaksud menyampaikan keinginannya; agar Sehun tetap tinggal disana. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya, Luhan menginginkan dirinya dan Sehun tinggal disana. Berdua. Bersama. Seperti dulu.

"Aku suka kaosmu yang ini! Bahannya lembut sekali!" perempuan itu berujar riang.

Di tangannya sudah terentang kaos lengan panjang berwarna cokelat kopi yang dulu pernah Sehun pinjamkan.

"Aku akan memakainya untuk tidur!" katanya lagi.

"Hey, hey! Sejak kapan kaos mahal begitu dijadikan piyama tidur? Enak saja!" Sehun protes tapi Luhan malah tertawa renyah.

Saat itu terdengar suara bel pintu berbunyi. Dari ekor matanya, Sehun bisa melihat punggung Luhan menegang.

"Ah, pasti itu _pizza _pesananku. Tadi aku minta diantarkan kemari." ujar Sehun.

Memang, selama tinggal kembali, ia selalu memesan makanan pesan antar. Selain tak mau keluar kamar, Luhan juga melarangnya untuk berbelanja keluar. Wanita itu juga belum terlihat menyentuh ponselnya lagi. Didalam kamar ini, mereka hidup tanpa pernah membahas siapapun.

Tapi Luhan langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan malah mengekor di belakang Sehun yang mengarah keluar kamar. Sebelum membuka pintu, keduanya sempat memeriksa ke layar monitor kecil didinding dan melihat tampilan seorang petugas _pizza_.

"Aku belum mengisi kulkas lagi. Jadi, kita makan _pizza _saja siang ini. Oke, nona Lu?" tanyanya setelah mengambil kotak makanan itu dan dua _cup _minuman soda dari tangan si petugas.

Pintu menutup, si petugas pergi dan otot tegang di wajah Luhan mulai mengendur. Sehun tersenyum menenangkan lalu mengecup kening itu sekali.

"Sudah cukup beres-beresnya. Perutmu juga perlu diisi."

Wangi paprika bercampur daging asap serta gurihnya keju menguar ketika Sehun membuka kotak _pizza_nya diatas meja makan. Asap bahkan masih mengepul dari sana. Sehun sempat melirik pada Luhan yang menelan ludahnya diam-diam.

"Lapar, manis?" godanya.

Perempuan itu menatap kikuk sebentar sebelum tersenyum malu-malu. Sehun mendekat dengan sepotong _pizza _di tangan lalu memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Seharian ini kau tidak berhenti bekerja. Bukan hanya koperku yang kau bersihkan, tapi juga seisi apartemen!"

Luhan meringis. Mulutnya penuh dengan roti. Saat itu jempol Sehun terulur ke sudut bibirnya, menghapus jejak saos yang tertinggal.

"_Hanwoo!_" perempuan itu berseru.

"Apa?"

Luhan menyelesaikan kunyahan dulu sebelum menjawab lengkap. "_Hanwoo. _Aku mau itu untuk makan malam nanti sebagai bayaran pekerjaanku hari ini. Boleh?"

"Rusa kecil." Sehun pura-pura menahan kesabarannya. "Kau bekerja tanpa diminta. Tapi sekarang kau malah menagih bayarannya! Dan apa itu? _Hanwoo_? Daging sapi terbaik di negara ini?"

Tawa riang berderai lagi dari kerongkongan Luhan. Ia mengerti kalau Sehun sedang protes pada besarnya nilai harga yang mesti ia bayar. Perempuan itu tertawa lepas sampai harus tersedak dan langsung membuat Sehun terkikik puas melihat wajah Luhan merah padam kerepotan mengambil nafas.

Tapi dengan segera lelaki ini meraih satu _cup cola _dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Begitu terburu-burunya ia menenggak minuman soda itu sampai airnya menetes ke dagu dan membasahi kemeja Sehun yang tengah ia kenakan.

Sisa airnya terus menetes turun ke leher hingga akhirnya membuat pola lebar di bagian dada. Membuat bagian itu sedikit terlihat transparan dimana Sehun dapat dengan jelas melihat bra putih Luhan tercetak jelas. Wanita itu sudah selesai minum, tapi belum sadar pada tatapan bengong Sehun sampai tangannya ditarik keluar dari area dapur menuju kamar.

Luhan tak sempat bertanya-tanya karena langkah Sehun begitu cepat. Tiba di kamar, pria ini melepaskan uluran tangannya dan berdiri didepan lemari pakaian yang terbuka.

"Ada apa, Sehun?"

Lelaki itu belum menjawab. Ia tengah memilih baju-bajunya sendiri didalam lemari. Baru sekitar lima detik kemudian, Sehun menyerahkan sebuah _sweater _abu polosnya pada Luhan.

"Bajumu basah. Kau akan masuk angin kalau tidak segera ganti. Pakai ini." katanya.

"Eh?" Luhan nampak bingung. Tapi melihat ke arah mana mata Sehun tertuju, ia refleks meraih _sweater _itu cepat-cepat dan menaruhnya didepan dada. "Akan kuganti." ujarnya malu.

Sehun tersenyum sekilas lalu mengusap puncak kepala Luhan sebentar sebelum keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Tinggal bersama lagi tidak lantas membuat keduanya melakukan segala hal dengan bebas. Sehun tahu kalau Luhan masih sering teringat kejadian dengan Kris dulu meskipun tiap malam perempuan itu akan selalu minta dipeluk agar bisa segera tidur. Dan Sehun jelas tak akan menolak. Toh ia juga merindukan aroma feminin Luhan.

Beberapa saat yang terasa lama, Sehun mulai dibuat bertanya-tanya. Meskipun tak pernah mengamati, ia tahu berapa kisaran waktu yang dibutuhkan seorang perempuan untuk mengganti pakaian. Dan Luhan jelas tidak sampai harus memoles wajah atau merias diri untuk itu, bukan? Tapi sudah lebih dari lima belas menit perempuan itu tidak juga keluar kamar. Bahkan Sehun sudah menghabiskan tiga potong _pizza_nya saat ini.

Akhirnya ia kembali ke depan pintu kamar, mengetuknya tiga kali sambil memanggil nama Luhan yang tak juga menyahut.

Sedikit memutar knop pintu, Sehun mengintip dari celah. Luhan ada disana. Berdiri didepan cermin besar masih memakai kemejanya yang basah. _Sweater _abu itu juga masih ia pegang. Sehun membuka daun pintu lebih lebar lagi dengan lenguhan kesal.

"Kenapa malah bercermin? _Pizza _dingin tidak enak, Luhan." ujarnya.

Luhan diam. Mematung menatap bayangan dirinya.

Tak merasakan keheranan, Sehun akhirnya mendekat untuk kemudian berdiri tepat dibelakang Luhan. Bayangannya juga terpantul ke cermin itu.

Awalnya ia kira kalau Luhan sedang mengamati wajahnya, tapi setelah diamati, mata rusa itu ternyata tengah menatap sendu ke sebuah bercak gelap yang menghiasi salah satu bahu putihnya. Dari pantulan cermin terlihat kalau Luhan juga sudah membuka semua kancing kemejanya itu dengan bagian kerah sedikit terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan daerah yang sedang jadi pusat perhatian dirinya serta kedua mata Sehun sekarang.

Tangan halus Luhan mengusap bagian itu sebentar sebelum berubah menjadi sebuah kepalan erat.

"Lu..." lirih suara Sehun membuat perempuan itu terkesiap.

Dengan cepat ia menutup kerah kemejanya rapat-rapat dan memalingkan wajah dari cermin.

"Maaf. Aku akan ganti di toilet." katanya sambil mencoba berlalu tapi tangan Sehun jauh lebih cepat.

Mereka berakhir saling berhadapan tapi hanya Sehun yang menatap lurus ke wajah Luhan.

"Sehun, aku-"

"Jangan takut." potongnya. "Kemarilah."

Sorot mata elang yang teduh itu mampu mengendurkan emosi di dada Luhan seketika. Sehun sudah menariknya kembali ke depan cermin dan sebelum memeluknya dari belakang, pria ini membuka kembali kerah bagian kiri yang masih dicengkeram oleh tangan Luhan.

"Biar aku lihat." bisik Sehun lagi.

Cengkeraman itu mengendur perlahan dan akhirnya satu sisi pundak perempuan itu terekspos ke permukaan. Ada bekas ungu gelap disana. Samar memang, tapi masih jelas terlihat. Tak hanya satu, melainkan banyak. Sehun menatap noda 'perusak' kulit mulus kekasihnya ini dengan tatapan sulit diartikan yang bisa Luhan lihat dari pantulan di cermin. Akhirnya mata elang itu melihat hasil perbuatan Kris yang hina ini.

Luhan sudah mau menutup pundaknya lagi tepat ketika Sehun mengecupnya. Lembut dan hangat. Mata elangnya terpejam, deru nafasnya juga tetap tenang selama beberapa saat tanpa tahu kalau mata Luhan sudah berair. Yang bisa Sehun rasakan hanyalah usapan halus sebuah jemari tangan pada lengannya yang masih melingkari perut ramping Luhan.

Lelaki ini akhirnya membuka mata, menaruh dagunya ke pundak sempit itu lalu menatap lurus ke wajah Luhan yang ada dalam cermin. Perempuan itu membalas tatapannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya penuh keraguan. Dan tanpa merubah posisi, Sehun menoleh ke kanan tepat ke arah leher jenjang Luhan berada, memejamkan matanya lagi, menyesap aromanya sesaat, baru kemudian berbisik lirih.

"Katakan, Luhan...dimana saja dia sudah menyentuhmu?" pelukannya mengetat. "Aku akan menggantinya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Duh maaf kemarin saya typo -_-

itu akun **askfm** saya: **seehunn**

_let's be friend, readerdeul :)_

Saya ga janji updet cepet, tapi saya jamin cerita ini bakal beres hhoo

Dan chapter ini...entahlah, seadanya ide yang nongol cuma begini...mudah2an mengobati tangis reader di chap kemarin *nyengir* soal karakter Tao, dia emang ga dibikin manja sama sekali disini. _She's smart, strong and brave woman _pokonya!

Buat **luchen379**, mian chingu, karena ga ada ID, saya bales pertanyaan kamu disini aja yaa..

Sebenernya saya belum ngerasa pantes buat ngasih tips. _I'm not that expert, chingu. Not that scale.._

Saya juga ga yakin kalo judul ff ini sesuai sama isi ceritanya hahaaa

Sumber inspirasi terbesar sih sebenarnya cuma lewat khayalan aja alias ngelamun -_-

Ide untuk ff ini juga gara2 dengerin lagunya Meghan Trainor – Dear Future Husband. Tapi seringnya sih emang pas lagi ngelamun hahaa *untung ga kesambet*

Soal tata bahasa, saya juga ga ngerti banyak karena saya bukan anak sastra. Saya cuma anak kandung ayah dan ibu saya yg kebetulan doyan sehun dan demen nulis #abaikan

Saya cuma pake bahasa yg sekiranya enak buat dibaca aja...dan sejauh ini tengkyu berat buat chingudeul semua yg suka sm cara nulis saya *booooooooow* saya juga reader kok dan di ffn ini banyak bgt author yg bahasanya jauh lebih keren! _*two thumbs up for any author in here*_

Pengennya sih nulis naskah buat penerbit, tp yg ada idenya malah tumpah ruah disini hahaa

Segitu aja **luchen379. **Pokonya _keep writing anything! _Secuil apapun idenya, tulis aja. Klo pny ID nnti boleh kirim PM atau mmpir ke askfm saya hahaa pasti saya jawab lengkap karena ini udh kepanjangan ._. yg jelas sih saya juga masih perlu belajar banyak biar bisa senasib kaya J.K Rowling – _the millionaire writer _#daydream

**FIGHTING!**

**Reader-deul, tengkyu!**

**...**

**CHAP 11 SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Adamas Azalea|aismamangkona|arvitakim|baebychanniee|Baby Kim|byunbaek04|ChaNana Shippers Agen1127|ChagiLu|chenma|chocheonsa88|choi seul bee|chotie04|deerxiviiiv|doremifaseul|evita vita|farfaridah16|fifioluluge|Gigi onta|guest|Han Lu|hanhyewon357|hea|HHS|Hohoho61|HunHanCherry1220|HUNsayHAN|IndahOliedLee|iyas|jdcchan|kaihunhan|karina|KimRyeona19|kkamjong30|kkamjong96|LishaFtGtJH|lisnana1|loovyjojong|luchen379|Luhan Oh|llalala|luhannieka|melee|mellamolla|MeriskaLu|nanacputri1|niasw3ty|nisaramaidah28|NopwillineKaiSoo|Oh Juna93|Oh Lu-Yan|ohiyasehun|ohsehawnn|PandaCherry|panggilsajaesef|pcyproperties|pinzame|princesshangul|ramyoon|raulsungsoo12|rikha-chan|Rizka|Roxanne Jung|ruixi1|RlyCJaekyu|Ryu Hyu Rin|sandrimay88|secret|Silver Orange|ShinJiWoo920202|Takaroka Bbubble|Tian mi mi|Twosuhobe|viiyoung|vivikim406|Widiyasari|WinDeerDoBacon-dkl|WulanLulu|xiaoci|xiaolu odult|xslbc'cdtks|YoungHeeSEHUN94|younlaycious88|ziadwir|zoldyk**


	14. Fix You

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris, Tao (GS)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

**~ Fix You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Katakan, Luhan...dimana saja dia sudah menyentuhmu?" pelukannya mengetat. "Aku akan menggantinya."

Kontak mata itu kembali terjalin setelah Sehun menatap lurus wajah Luhan didalam cermin. Tidak ada ekspresi jelas disana. Luhan diam, mematung dengan bibir sedikit membuka.

"Lu?"

Sret!

Perempuan itu tiba-tiba saja menarik kerah kemeja ke tempatnya semula dan menundukkan kepala.

"Aku ganti baju dulu." katanya sambil berlalu.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap punggung sempit Luhan yang menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Jauh didalam hatinya ia yakin akan satu hal; Luhan benar-benar mengalami trauma dan jelas tidak siap untuk 'menerimanya' kembali.

Aura canggung agak sedikit melingkupi dua insan saling cinta ini ketika mereka sama-sama menghabiskan sisa siang dengan menonton televisi. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh. Luhan asik membelai rambut Sehun yang berbaring di pahanya dan terlihat fokus pada alur drama di TV seolah kejadian didepan cermin tadi tak pernah terjadi.

Tapi Sehun tidak. Ia merasa belaian tangan Luhan yang lembut itu berubah dingin. Antara mau dan tak mau. Sampai akhirnya pria ini bangkit secara tiba-tiba dan agak membuat wanita itu terlonjak.

"Aku kira kau tidur." komentarnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Aku akan belanja. Kau mau titip sesuatu?"

"Belanja? Keluar?!"

"Hm. _Junk food _terustidak baik, Luhan. Kita berdua bisa berakhir kegemukan disini. Titip sesuatu?" ulangnya.

Mendengar dunia luar seperti memberikan sensasi tak menyenangkan bagi Luhan. Wajah cantiknya kaku saat Sehun diam menanti jawaban.

"Tidak." ia menjawab. "Aku tak butuh apa-apa. Kembalilah segera." tambahnya sambil mengusap sebelah pipi Sehun. Kali ini tangan halusnya mendadak berubah hangat.

Tak ayal hal itu melebarkan senyum manis di bibir Sehun seketika. Ia mengecup uluran tangan Luhan dengan mata terpejam selama beberapa saat baru kemudian beralih mencium keningnya.

"Nyalakan ponselmu, sayang. Barangkali kau berubah pikiran." kata Sehun, menggoyangkan ponselnya sendiri.

Dua benda elektronik itu memang sudah beberapa hari ini padam dan nampaknya, setelah merasa ia tak akan menerima panggilan dari nomor asing itu lagi, Sehun mengaktifkan ponselnya sendiri. Pihak kepolisian sempat memberitahukan lokasi dimana Kris berada dan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Sehun.." Luhan berujar.

"Ya?" Sehun berbalik. Ia baru saja melangkah beberapa meter dari sofa.

"Kau...kau harus ganti _password_mu. Angkanya...tidak bagus."

Luhan sama sekali tidak menatap Sehun saat menuntaskan kalimatnya barusan. Ia masih diam ditempat dan memunggunginya.

"Kapan kau lahir, Luhan?"

Dari tempatnya duduk, kening _yeoja _ini berkerut.

"Tanggal dan bulan lahirmu." jelas Sehun lagi.

Luhan sontak berbalik. "Kuno sekali!" protesnya. "_Password _dengan tanggal lahir itu pasaran, Sehun!"

Ingin rasanya Sehun berlari dan mencubit pipi Luhan saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah beberapa saat lalu kekasih pujaannya ini merubah sikap –murung dan tak tersenyum, Luhan yang ada didepan matanya sekarang tiba-tiba terlihat menggemaskan dengan kerutan rapat di kening, raut wajah marah dan suara yang melengking. Inilah yang ia tunggu. Aksi protes Luhan kalau ia tidak menyukai sesuatu.

"Kuno? Aku hanya ingin agar angkanya mudah untuk kuingat. Atau kita pakai tanggal lahirku saja? Dua belas bulan empat tahun-"

"April? Kau lahir di bulan April?" tanya Luhan, terlihat antusias tiba-tiba. Sehun mengangguk cepat.

"Wah! Kalau begitu sama denganku! Aku juga lahir di bulan April, tanggal dua puluh tahuuuuun..." tiba-tiba saja kata itu menggantung di udara ketika Luhan melihat seringai puas di wajah Sehun.

"Oh! Tidak! Jangan kau pakai tanggal lahirku sebagai _password, _Oh Sehun!" pekiknya.

Pria jangkung itu hanya melambaikan satu tangan kemudian berlalu menuju pintu masuk. Senang rasanya melihat Luhan kembali seperti ini. Lincah, riang dan berisik. Itulah yang Sehun ingat sejak awal ia mengenal Luhan di Jeju dulu. Kesan pertama yang selalu membekas.

"_YA! _OH SEHUN!"

BRAK!

Pintu yang sudah membuka itu ditarik oleh Luhan dan menutup kembali dengan suara kencang.

"Aku serius! Tanggal lahir adalah hal pertama yang paling mudah diretas orang!" pekiknya.

"Luhan, haruskah kita berdebat hanya karena _password _dan tanggal lahir? Ini tidak lucu. Minggir."

"Tak mau. Kalau kau memakai-"

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan memakai tanggal lahirmu." tukas Sehun.

Luhan berkedip polos dan membuat Sehun tak bisa menahan dengusan tawa.

"Satu dua dua nol nol empat." ujarnya cepat. "Ingat itu baik-baik, nona Lu."

Sampai Sehun menghilang di balik pintu, Luhan masih saja berdiam diri ditempat, mencerna kombinasi angka yang tadi Sehun sebutkan. Selang beberapa detik kemudian perempuan ini akhirnya tersenyum lebar menyadari kalau gabungan angka barusan adalah tanggal dan bulan lahir dirinya dengan Sehun.

.

.

Sayuran? _Check!_

Daging? _Check!_

Makanan ringan? _Check!_

_Black Soda Drink? Check!_

Cumi-cumi kering? _Check!_

Sabun, sampo, deterjen, pasta gigi, pengharum ruangan... _Check!_

Semua _list _belanja yang sempat Sehun catat di ponselnya sudah ada didalam keranjang. Hampir. Karena dia baru saja menambahkan satu daftar lain di baris paling bawah.

"Pembalut." bisik Sehun.

Ia memang tidak tahu pasti kapan perempuan itu datang bulan, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Luhan sebagai wanita? Toh kini mereka sudah tinggal satu atap bersama.

Jadilah satu pak pembalut itu ikut masuk ke dalam keranjang yang tengah didorong Sehun menuju kasir. Boleh jadi Sehun pengangguran, tapi bukan berarti ia tak bisa menghasilkan uang. Sehun sudah memikirkan matang-matang jalan hidupnya tepat setelah kedua orang tuanya bercerai.

Ia tidak mau bergantung pada penghasilan sang ibu atau peninggalan ayahnya. Itulah kenapa sejak saat itu Sehun memulai karir sebagai fotografer lepas yang hanya menerima upah dari para penyuka hasil jepretannya di media. Pekerjaan yang kembali ia geluti sekarang dan hasilnya cukup lumayan. Setidaknya bisa menghidupi dirinya dan Luhan selama beberapa waktu.

Keluar dari toko, ponsel di saku celananya bergetar.

"Kenapa? Baru kepikiran ingin titip sesuatu?" tanya Sehun _to the point. _Sudah jelas telepon itu dari Luhan.

"_Hm. Apa disana ada _hanbok? _Kalau ada, belikan satu untukku, ya!"_

"Apa?! _Hanbok?!"_

"_Iya. _Han-bok. _Baju tradisional itu, Sehun. Kau ingat aku pernah bilang ingin memilikinya, kan?"_

Sehun berhenti melangkah. Ia memindahkan ponsel ke telinga kiri dengan mimik muka kesal.

"Kemarin _hanwoo, _sekarang _hanbok. _Besok apa? Hankyung? Atau Hangeng? Mantan personil grup idolamu itu? Hm?"

"_Sehun!"_

Pria itu malah tertawa meledek.

"_Kau menyebalkan!"_

"Nanti aku belikan. Sekarang duduk manis di sofa karena sebentar lagi aku akan sampai. Oke?"

Sambungan telepon itu kemudian diputus Sehun yang kembali melangkah dengan wajah cerah. Mendengar suara cerewet Luhan dan nada marahnya barusan membuat perasaannya membaik sampai tak sabar ingin segera tiba di pintu apartemen.

Tapi belum juga dua menit, ponselnya bergetar lagi menampilkan nama yang sama.

"Apa lagi, sayang?" tanyanya lembut tapi penuh penekanan.

"_..pesan..Chanyeol...sakit..." _suara Luhan tidak terdengar jelas.

"Hm? Kenapa, Lu? Maaf, aku tak dengar." Sehun menepi lagi. Sebuah truk baru saja melintas dan membuat suaranya terdengar samar.

"_Aku mau ke rumah sakit." _Luhan menjawab pelan.

"Rumah sakit? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?!"

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Luhan menjawab lagi. _"Aku baru dapat pesan dari Chanyeol. Dia bilang, Baekhyun dirawat di rumah sakit."_

Tidak seperti tadi, suara Luhan kali ini terdengar kurang bersemangat dan semakin membangkitkan rasa cemas di dada Sehun saat mendengar kata 'rumah sakit' diucapkan.

"Dimana?" tanyanya.

"_Sehun, aku berjanji tak akan lama. Aku hanya ingin melihat-"_

"Dimana rumah sakitnya, Luhan?" pria itu mengulang tegas.

Luhan tidak menjawab cepat. Sehun tahu kalau kekasihnya ini belum ingin mempertemukan dirinya dengan Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau dimana sekarang? Aku sebentar lagi sampai." kata Sehun lagi merendahkan suaranya.

"_..."_

"Lu?"

Terputus. Sambungan dari seberang mati dan Sehun refleks mengumpat kesal. Jaraknya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari gedung apartemen, maka dengan dua kaki panjangnya ia berlari cepat menelusuri trotoar lalu menerobos masuk pintu kaca dan menemukan seraut wajah cantik tengah terkesiap sempurna tepat didepan mata.

"Sehun-ah..." Luhan mengerjap kaget. Ia baru saja keluar dari _lift._

"Kita pergi bersama." ujar Sehun cepat.

"Sehun, bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi-"

"Chanyeol?" tukasnya tiba-tiba. "Apa ini karenanya? Kau takut dia akan berbuat sesuatu padaku?"

Luhan diam. Mata rusa bening itu terlihat sedikit berair ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan dua manik tajam milik Sehun. Kemudian sambil mendekat satu langkah, ia meremas ujung kemeja Sehun dengan satu tangannya cukup kuat.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin pergi darimu. Aku tidak mau kau pergi lagi." lirihnya.

Sehun tahu itu yang selalu Luhan cemaskan. Takut kalau Chanyeol akan melakukan hal apapun demi membuat mereka tak lagi saling berhubungan. Seperti ucapannya dulu –dan yang terpaksa Sehun langgar.

"Dengar..." lelaki itu berucap lembut, meraih tangan kurus Luhan dari ujung kemejanya. "Aku tak akan pergi darimu. Aku mau kita hidup bersama tanpa ada halangan. Jadi biarkan aku meluruskan semuanya. Aku tak mau kita bersembunyi terus, Luhan. Bukan dengan cara seperti itu..."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Hey..." ujar Sehun lagi. "Temuilah Baekhyun. Kalau memang Chanyeol belum bisa melihatku, aku janji akan bersembunyi di toilet asalkan kau mengijinkanku untuk ikut bersamamu. Aku tak mau kau pergi sendirian kesana. Oke?"

Luhan ingin tertawa mendengar penawaran konyol Sehun barusan, tapi tawanya tergantikan oleh senyum samar ketika pria itu mulai menggandeng satu tangannya.

Sebelum keluar dari gedung, Sehun sempat menitipkan barang belanjaannya dulu ke meja resepsionis lalu bertanya pendek.

"Jadi dimana Baekhyun dirawat? Kau belum menjawabnya."

Luhan tersenyum tipis seraya menyebutkan sebuah nama rumah sakit yang malah membuat kedua bola mata Sehun melebar. Rahangnya pun ikut mengatup rapat. Melihat aura ganjil di wajah kekasihnya ini jelas membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya, tapi belum sempat kata terucap, Sehun sudah menggandeng kuat tangannya sambil berucap tegas.

"Kau memang tak boleh sendirian kesana."

.

.

Riuh rendah suara tepuk tangan mengisi setiap sudut kamar bercat putih itu. Baru saja ada pertunjukkan solo kecil dari seorang _gitarist _merangkap _vocalist _amatir_, _Park Chanyeol, yang menyelesaikan sebuah lagu asing didepan Baekhyun dan sang dokter, Huang Zitao.

"Waaah...anda berbakat juga rupanya. Meskipun suara anda pas-pasan, tapi itu keren!Saya terpesona."

Baekhyun tertawa di ranjang sedangkan Chanyeol malah memasang tampang masam.

"Dokter Huang, kalau mau memuji ya puji saja. Kenapa harus ada embel-embel 'pas-pasan' segala?" protesnya.

"Ah, apa saya tadi saya berkata begitu? Hahaha...maafkan. Tapi itulah yang saya dengar. Suara anda...pas-pasan."

"Ck!" Chanyeol berdecak membuat dua wanita disana semakin menertawakannya.

"Anda benar-benar menghibur, Chanyeol-ssi. Lain kali panggil aku kapanpun kau mau bernyanyi lagi, oke?" dokter Huang berucap ringan sebelum keluar dari kamar.

"_Mwoya? _Dia terhibur tapi tetap meledekku. Dasar, dokter unik!"

"Aku setuju dengannya. Suaramu..."

"Eeeey...sudah-sudah! Aku tahu, aku tahu!"

Baekhyun tertawa lagi saat melihat raut kesal nan menggemaskan di wajah polos kekasihnya ini.

"Terima kasih." katanya segera. "Kau mengabulkan permintaan bayiku."

Ekspresi sebal itu seketika berubah menjadi sebuah raut bahagia di wajah tampan Chanyeol yang baru saja menyimpan gitar akustiknya di sisi ranjang. "Mendengarkan keinginan wanita ngidam adalah perbuatan terpuji." balasnya.

Baekhyun terkikik kecil. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan menyanyikan lagu berbahasa asing."

"Itu lagu sulit, Baek! Waktu kau memintaku untuk _perform live _didepanmu, aku butuh latihan ekstra sebelum menguasai lirik dan _chord_nya. Tapi _Sabor a Mi _lagu Perancis yang enak didengar, kan?"

"Perancis?" selidik Baekhyun.

"Hm! Aku sengaja menyanyikan lagu lama itu karenaaaa..." sekilas Chanyeol terlihat ragu.

"Karena apa?"

Pria itu mendesah sekilas. "...karena kau pernah menetap disana." jawabnya pelan.

Baekhyun memahami sesuatu. Jelas sekali Chanyeol mendadak terlihat canggung mengatakan alasannya karena Perancis tak hanya membuat mereka kembali mengingat segelintir kenangan buruk, tapi juga mengingatkannya pada satu nama. Meski demikian, Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkit hal itu lagi.

"Chanyeol-ah..." panggilnya. Lelaki itu hanya menggumam singkat dengan kepala tertunduk, persis seperti anak kecil habis mengakui kesalahan.

"Lagunya enak. Aku suka." lanjut Baekhyun. "Tapi apa kau yakin itu lagu Perancis?"

"_Ne?_"

Dengus tawa meledak ringan dari kerongkongan Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mendongak cepat. Dan dengan kelembutan yang ia miliki disentuhan jemarinya, Baekhyun membelai sebelah pipi tirus lelaki itu perlahan seraya berucap lirih. "_Sabor a Mi _bukan lagu Perancis, sayang. Itu lagu Meksiko."

"_NE?!_" lagi, pria itu bertanya polos.

Kali ini Baekhyun tak tertawa. Ia malah melampiaskan perasaan bahagianya dengan mencumbu mesra bibir Chanyeol yang diam tak berkutik saking terkejut. Mata besarnya berkedip lucu didepan mata _puppy _Baekhyun yang menutup.

"Tapi aku akan tetap menunggu lagu Perancismu kalau kau mau menyanyikannya." ujar Baekhyun lagi, seraya mengusap bibir bawah Chanyeol yang basah.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kemudian meraup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan dan menjatuhkan kecupan kecil ke cuping hidung mungilnya.

"Dokter Huang bilang, lusa kau sudah boleh pulang. Maukah kau ikut denganku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kemana?"

Chanyeol menggamit dua lengan kurus Baekhyun seraya mengelusnya lembut dengan tatapan lurus telak ke manik mata hitamnya.

"Aku tak akan memaksa kalau kau tak mau. Selama kau belum siap, aku akan terus menunggu." jawabnya.

Baekhyun mengerut bingung.

"Aku ingin membawamu pulang, Baek. Maksudku...kita berdua...menemui orang tuamu. Aku ingin meminta restu mereka." kalimat itu terucap lirih tapi penuh keyakinan dari bibir Chanyeol. "Hanya kalau kau mau." tambahnya setelah melihat raut kaku di wajah Baekhyun.

Bukan tanpa alasan wanita hamil ini dibuat terperangah sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Sudah tidak heran memang melihat keseriusan Chanyeol ingin meminangnya sebagai istri sekaligus menanggung status ayah tiri bagi bayi Baekhyun kelak, tapi yang jadi pertanyaan di kepala Baekhyun adalah kenyataan bahwa dirinya sendiri pun tidak pernah tahu lagi bagaimana kondisi keluarganya sendiri.

Paris membawa semua masa-masa indahnya terasa asing. Amnesia kemarin juga membuatnya tidak penasaran untuk tahu darimana ia berasal atau siapa orang tuanya. Baekhyun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku akan menunggu sampai kau benar-benar siap." kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Maaf."

"Ssssh..._aniya." _pria itu meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Kita masih punya banyak waktu. Istirahatlah, Baek. Aku akan keluar sebentar."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan menempatkan diri dengan nyaman ke tempat tidur.

Dua detik keluar dari pintu kamar, Chanyeol yang tadinya berniat ingin mencari udara segar, justru dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seorang wanita yang berdiri menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Rona pucat yang masih membekas dalam ingatannya itu nampak pudar kali ini. Luhan agak berubah, pipinya terlihat lebih berwarna dan matanya cerah walau sekarang ia tengah menahan genangan air mata di pelupuknya.

"Lu?" sapa Chanyeol agak keheranan.

Perempuan itu tersenyum dan meloloskan sebutir air mata ke pipi kiri.

"Baekhyun...bagaimana keadaannya?" ia bertanya.

"O..oh...dia baik. Baekhyun...baru saja tertidur."

"Syukurlah..." Luhan mendesah lega sambil menghapus air matanya.

Chanyeol tak bisa berkomentar banyak padahal di kepalanya bersarang puluhan pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan saat melihat Luhan lagi didepan mata. Sahabatnya itu datang hanya memakai kaos polos kebesaran, celana pendek santai dan _flat shoes _hitam. Nampak terburu-buru keluar dari rumah dan tidak sempat berdandan.

"Kau membaca pesanku?" hanya itu yang akhirnya Chanyeol tanyakan demi mengusir aura canggung yang asing diantara mereka.

Luhan mengangguk. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Kau baik? Kau nampak kurusan, Chanyeol-ah." katanya sambil tertawa pelan.

Tapi Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin bergurau. Entah kenapa Luhan di matanya sekarang terlihat seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi. Wajahnya memang tidak sepucat dulu, hanya saja ada raut cemas bercampur takut yang terpancar jelas disana.

"Kemana kau tiga hari ini?" ia memulai. "Ponsel dimatikan, bolos bekerja, tak memberi kabar, kamar selalu kosong. Kau tak bisa membodohiku lagi, Luhan. Katakanlah dengan jujur."

Bulir bening kembali menyelubungi dua mata cantik Luhan yang tidak langsung memberikan jawaban. Ia malah berdiam diri di tempat masih menatap lurus ke arah mata Chanyeol. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba bersikap normal, Luhan tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya saat ini. Ia terlalu khawatir.

"Apa kau menemuinya? Kau tinggal ditempatnya?" tembak Chanyeol tepat sasaran.

_Yeoja _itu bergerak tiba-tiba. Ia melangkah cepat lalu berhenti tepat didepan tubuh menjulang Chanyeol dengan menengadahkan wajah dan menggenggam kedua telapak tangan sahabatnya itu erat-erat.

"Kumohon, Chanyeol-ah...kumohon..." lirihnya, memilih untuk pasrah pada keadaan.

Luhan bisa merasakan emosi Chanyeol muncul ke permukaan dari raut wajah dan keinginannya untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia tetap mempertahankan genggaman tangan kecilnya terutama ketika kedua mata Chanyeol terpancang lurus menatap ke satu arah. Tepat pada sosok familiar yang akhirnya muncul dan berdiri di belakang Luhan.

"Kau..." geramnya.

Dengan cepat Luhan memeluk pinggang Chanyeol sekuat tenaga saat dirasa otot-otot tubuhnya mengeras. Jelas ia tahu siapa yang Chanyeol maksud.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu." sahut suara dalam khas milik Sehun.

Belum sempat Chanyeol berucap, pintu kamar membuka dan muncullah sosok Baekhyun dengan wajah kantuk berdiri diambang pintu sambil menenteng botol infus. Raut mukanya mendadak kaku tiba-tiba. Ia menggulirkan pandangannya pada Sehun dan Luhan yang belum melepaskan pelukannya dari perut Chanyeol.

"Baek-"

"Luhan!" serunya, memutus ucapan Chanyeol.

Wajah Luhan yang tertempel ke dada Chanyeol itu sontak menjauh saat mendengar suara Baekhyun dari samping. Tak sampai dua detik, Baekhyun menyentaknya lepas lalu memeluknya erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Hm?" ia bertanya.

Luhan hanya menggeleng singkat. Isakannya pelan tapi air mata mengalir cepat ke kedua pipinya.

Suasana kian bertambah canggung tanpa ada pihak yang mau mencairkan. Sampai akhirnya beberapa detik saling bungkam, Chanyeol mengulurkan satu tangan ke puncak kepala Luhan, mengelusnya dengan lembut dan berkata pelan pada Baekhyun.

"Masuklah ke kamar. Aku akan segera kembali."

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menarik ujung kemeja Chanyeol yang hendak melangkah ke arah Sehun.

Chanyeol berbalik. Otot tegang di wajahnya mengendur perlahan ketika mendapati aliran kecil air mata di kedua pipi Luhan saat itu.

"Aku tak akan menyakitinya, Lu." ujarnya, paham akan simbol non-verbal Luhan. "Kalaupun aku harus menghajarnya, maka aku sendiri yang akan membawanya ke dokter." tandas Chanyeol kemudian pergi setelah mengecup kening Luhan sekali.

.

.

Mereka berdiri dalam jarak tiga meter didepan beton pembatas setinggi dada. Sehun mengekor kemana Chanyeol melangkah dan pria itu membawanya ke atap rumah sakit yang sepi. Semburat jingga matahari sore menyorot tepat ke wajah tak berekspresi dua lelaki dewasa ini.

"Kau melanggar janjimu, Oh Sehun." mulai Chanyeol. Tatapannya tetap lurus ke depan.

Sehun tak menjawab. Pria ini malah berdiri tegak dengan kepala agak tertunduk menatap jalanan ramai jauh dibawah sana.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan secara jelas padamu." kata Chanyeol lagi. "Tinggalkan Luhan. Aku bisa membuat hidupnya kembali nor-"

"Dia datang ke apartemenku." putus Sehun. Keduanya masih tak mau melakukan kontak mata. "Aku menemukannya menangis di ranjangku. Sepertinya dia mabuk dan tidur disana semalaman."

"_Mwo?!_"

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Luhan seperti itu. Sama seperti kau yang tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian." telak Sehun, menoleh dengan raut tegas. "Kondisi kita sama, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol sontak mendengus tertawa. "Berani-beraninya kau menyamakan keada-"

"Kris disini." tukas Sehun lagi. "Aku rasa kau belum tahu."

Rahang Chanyeol kaku. Ia bahkan tak berkedip selama beberapa detik.

Sehun memutar arah pandangnya kembali ke depan dan terlihat jauh lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya sudah tidak ada gurat tegang lagi di wajah tampannya kali ini.

"Polisi banyak memberikan informasi padaku. Kabar terakhir, mereka mengatakan kalau Kris masih dalam perawatan di rumah sakit ini. Kuharap Baekhyun bisa segera pulang sebelum Kris melihat kalian. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia rencanakan selanjutnya."

"Haruskah aku percaya padamu?" tanya Chanyeol tajam.

Sehun menatapnya datar.

"Persetan Kris ada dimana! Yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya adalah membawa Baekhyun dan Luhan pergi jauh dari hadapan kalian berdua! Jadi setelah ini, silakan kau menghilang lagi, tak perlu kembali atau sampai harus mencemaskan siapapun karena mereka akan aman bersamaku." ujar Chanyeol. "Pergilah sebelum aku menghajarmu seperti kemarin."

"Lebih baik kau habisi aku disini daripada aku harus pergi dan memperburuk keadaan-"

"Memperburuk?! Kau pikir siapa yang sudah membuat segalanya berakhir seperti ini?! Hah?!"

"Aku tahu permintaan maafku akan tetap sia-sia bagimu!" Sehun ikut menaikkan volume suaranya. "Tapi aku benar-benar meminta maaf! Aku tidak main-main kalau aku mencintai sahabatmu!"

"Luhan akan segera melupakanmu kalau kau pergi dari kehidupannya-"

"Apapun usaha yang akan kau lakukan, aku tidak akan pernah pergi darinya, Park Chanyeol. Luhan membutuhkanku."

"Butuh katamu? Kau pikir Luhan-"

"Dia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya! Tidakkah kau paham akan situasi kami?!"

Chanyeol diam. Sehun berulang kali memutus ucapannya dan membuat darah di ubun-ubunnya terasa semakin memanas.

"Aku berkaca pada kondisimu. Kau sama sekali tak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun, kan? Tolonglah...aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu." ujar Sehun lagi. "Aku ingin meluruskan semuanya. Aku ingin hidup bersama Luhan. Aku perlu menjaganya."

Dua pasang mata tajam itu saling adu pandang. Sehun menatap penuh harap sedangkan Chanyeol diliputi keraguan.

"Ini janjiku yang terakhir. Dan jika aku melanggar...kau berhak membunuhku."

Mata Chanyeol mendelik tajam seketika. Kali ini raut dingin dan tegas terpancar jelas di wajah Sehun yang baru saja berucap penuh keyakinan.

"Aku tak mau menghabiskan waktuku di penjara. Dan kalau kau memang seorang pria, peganglah kata-katamu sendiri kali ini." Chanyeol akhirnya berkata tegas tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya.

Kalau saja Sehun bisa tersenyum lebar, ia akan tersenyum saat itu juga. Sayangnya perasaan lega itu harus tetap tersembunyi didalam hati ketika sadar kalau pria yang berdiri tiga meter darinya ini baru saja bermain kata. Chanyeol jelas memberinya ijin penuh atas Luhan. Ia ingin agar Sehun memegang janji terakhirnya ini tanpa harus mengubahnya menjadi seorang pembunuh yang berakhir dibalik jeruji besi.

"Aku tetap mengawasimu." tambahnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun di belakang.

.

.

Ketika Sehun turun dan masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak ada disana. Sepertinya ia memang tak kembali karena Luhan buru-buru menghampirinya dengan cemas sambil sibuk mengecek seluruh bagian wajah maupun area tubuhnya yang lain.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lu. Chanyeol tidak menyentuh kulitku barang sesenti pun!" bisik Sehun.

Wanita itu tersenyum lega. Tangannya membelai sisi rahang Sehun dengan lembut.

"Kau tak perlu cemas. Aku bersamamu." lirih lelaki itu.

Detik kemudian Luhan memeluknya. Ia tak perlu tahu apa saja yang sudah Chanyeol bicarakan dengan kekasihnya ini. Yang jelas, Luhan paham kalau situasi mulai membaik dan hubungannya dengan Sehun juga sudah bisa diterima oleh Chanyeol. Kata-kata Sehun barusan yang meyakinkannya.

"Kau mau menemui Baekhyun?" ia bertanya.

Sehun hanya memberi anggukan satu kali sebelum Luhan menggandengnya ke arah ranjang Baekhyun yang saat itu baru saja selesai melakukan pemeriksaan. Dokter Huang dan asistennya ada disana.

"Pastikan untuk menghabiskan makan malammu kali ini, Baekhyun-ssi. Atau lusa kau tak boleh pulang." ujar Zitao.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa pelan. Baru ketika itu mata Zitao mengarah pada Luhan sebentar lalu beralih ke sisinya tepat ke wajah Sehun yang memberi anggukan sopan.

"Dan...siapa pria tampan ini? Apa dia _single_?" Zitao bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Luhan dan Sehun yang jelas belum mengenal kepribadian dokter 'blak-blakan' ini sontak terperangah. Apalagi nada bicara Zitao terdengar sangat antusias dengan mata menyipit menilik tubuh jangkung Sehun yang terdiam kaku, membuat Baekhyun tertawa lagi jauh lebih keras.

"Ini temanku, dokter Huang. Oh Sehun. Dan...maafkan aku, dia kekasih Luhan." jelasnya.

Mulut Zitao membuka dan raut wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah pemahaman sekaligus sedikit kekecewaan.

"Pilihan bagus, nona Xi." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar pada Luhan. "Yah, kalau begitu aku hanya akan memperkenalkan diri secara formal. Namaku Huang Zitao, dan aku dokter kandungan terbaik disini."

Luhan bisa melihat sang asisten menahan senyumnya saat Zitao dengan bangga mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sehun.

"Oh Sehun." pria itu membalas pendek, menjabat tangan Zitao.

"Ah, aku banyak bertemu pria tampan disini tapi mereka sudah ada yang memiliki. Dewi fortuna belum berpihak padaku!"

Seisi ruangan itu tertawa kompak mendengar desis kesal Zitao barusan. Bahkan Sehun pun ikut mendengus pelan.

BRAK!

Suasana penuh canda itu terpaksa rusak ketika pintu kamar terbuka kasar tiba-tiba. Seorang perawat wanita yang wajahnya terlihat panik bukan main berdiri disana dengan nafas memburu.

"Dokter Huang! Tolong ikut dengan saya!" katanya.

Dan sebelum Zitao bisa bertanya, perawat itu berucap frustasi. "Park Chanyeol..."

Hanya derap langkah kaki cepat yang terdengar memburu saat Zitao, sang asisten, dan Sehun, keluar dari ruangan. Jika Zitao diliputi rasa kebingungan, Sehun justru berwajah cemas. Lelaki ini bisa melihat sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi dari raut wajah si perawat yang memimpin jalan didepan.

"Bisa kau katakan apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa dengan Park Chanyeol?" tuntut Zitao setelah lama menelusuri lorong rumah sakit. Kaki panjangnya kini sejajar dengan langkah cepat perawat itu.

"Ooh...dokter! Anda harus melihatnya!"

Mereka sudah jauh meninggalkan area khusus ibu dan anak dan berbelok ke lorong sebuah bangsal umum. Zitao sudah mau membuka mulut lagi tepat ketika si perawat menghentikan langkah didepan sebuah kamar yang pintunya menjeblak terbuka dan menampilkan kondisi ruangan amat berantakan. Seperti telah terjadi sebuah perkelahian hebat disana.

"Oh, Tuhan! Oh, astaga!" hanya itu yang bisa Zitao ungkapkan.

Disana, tepat disisi ranjang yang posisinya sudah tak beraturan, duduk lemas seorang pria dengan setengah wajah dililit perban menunduk dalam-dalam didepan seseorang bertubuh jangkung yang kala itu dikawal oleh dua perawat pria. Itu Chanyeol. Nampak dia memang baru saja menghajar Kris –Zitao melirik pada papan nama diujung ranjang– cukup parah.

Perban yang harusnya berwarna putih bersih itu menggelap karena noda darah segar yang nyaris merembes ke seluruh permukaan. Hal ini diperjelas lagi oleh kondisi tangan kanan Chanyeol yang lebam dan warna merah pekat basah tertinggal disana.

"Chanyeol-ssi...apa yang anda lakukan?!" pekik Zitao.

Chanyeol baru sadar beberapa detik kemudian. Wajahnya terlihat agak linglung saat menatap Zitao dan Sehun bergantian.

"Bawa dia keluar." titah Zitao cepat tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Dua perawat pria itu lantas menggiring Chanyeol yang masih bungkam keluar kamar. Tapi ketika mendekati pintu, Sehun datang menghampiri kemudian mengambil alih tugas dua perawat pria ini seraya berucap sopan. "Biar aku yang membawanya."

Kamar VIP itu berangsur sepi menyisakan Zitao seorang. Dari keterangan para perawat, mereka tiba-tiba mendengar raung marah Chanyeol dari dalam kamar disertai dengan suara benda-benda terbanting ke lantai. Dan ketika mereka datang, Kris sudah dalam kondisi babak belur di tangan Chanyeol yang menghajarnya cukup hebat. Kalau tidak ditahan, mungkin Chanyeol sudah mengambil tindakan lebih jauh hingga bisa merusak wajah penuh luka Kris secara permanen.

Dokter muda ini tidak berucap apa-apa saat membuka perban itu dan membersihkan lukanya. Jahitan yang harusnya mulai mengering itupun kembali terbuka dan harus diobati ulang. Zitao tahu ini bukan wewenangnya –ia dokter kandungan, tapi mengingat Chanyeol adalah wali dari pasiennya, Zitao juga merasa ikut bertanggung jawab.

Wajah Kris sudah dibius jadi ia tidak akan merasakan jarum jahit tengah menelusuri luka di pelipis kirinya saat ini. Kris juga diam, menatap lurus ke lantai putih kamar dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan?" Zitao memulai pembicaraan. "Tanganmu bersih. Aku tahu kau diam saja."

Lelaki itu tak menjawab.

"Sebenarnya kau ini apa? Kalau memang kau model, harusnya kau membela diri dengan tidak menjadikan wajahmu sebagai senjata. Aku tidak yakin penggemarmu akan mengenalimu lagi kalau kau terus terluka seperti ini." keluh Zitao lagi.

Kini jahitan itu sudah selesai dan Zitao tengah menutupi bekas jahitannya dengan perban ke sekeliling kepala Kris yang masih tetap bungkam.

"Aku tak perlu menutupi wajahmu lagi. Lukanya tak akan mengering kalau terus kau tutupi."

Kris masih diam. Matanya kini terpancang pada ID yang menggantung di leher Zitao.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya dokter itu lagi, nampak tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Mata tajam Kris bertemu tatap dengan Zitao ketika wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan untuk mengamati wajah Kris. Meskipun pertemuan pertama mereka bisa dibilang kurang baik dan Zitao masih tidak menyukai aura dingin Kris saat ini, bukan berarti ia tak akan peduli atau membiarkan Kris begitu saja. Zitao dokter dan Kris adalah pasien. Secara teknis mereka saling terikat.

"Dokter Huang..." Kris bersuara rendah.

"Ya?" jawab Zitao antusias. Senang mendengar pria ini akhirnya membuka suara.

"Apa kau pernah merasa menyesal?"

Kening Zitao kontan berkerut rapat.

"Aku pernah." Kris berkata lagi. "Aku begitu menyesal, dokter Huang."

Zitao mencerna ucapan Kris selama beberapa detik. Pria ini nampak jauh berbeda dengan pria berwajah perban yang beberapa hari lalu menatap tajam pada Baekhyun di taman itu. Kris bicara tentang penyesalan dan Zitao bisa melihat kesungguhan terpancar di kedua matanya. Bahkan nada bicaranya pun pelan penuh kepedihan.

"Semua orang pernah menyesali sesuatu dan penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Aku hanya berharap, kau bisa menjadikannya sebagai sebuah pelajaran." kata Zitao.

Kris tertunduk. Kemudian secara perlahan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan baru berhenti ketika puncak kepalanya menyentuh bahu kanan Zitao. Dengan wajah mengarah ke lantai, pria ini menyandarkan kepalanya disana. "Tolong jaga dia untukku." katanya lirih.

_Dia? _Zitao semakin dibuat heran.

"Baekhyun..." sebut Kris. "...tolong jaga dia. Tolong jaga anak kami."

Zitao refleks memekik dalam hati. Mulutnya membuka tak percaya. Ucapan lirih Kris barusan seperti memberinya penjelasan cukup gamblang akan apa yang telah terjadi diantara dirinya, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Penalarannya sendiri membuat Zitao mengerti.

Dan saat bahu itu mulai dirasa bergetar, dokter ini mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke punggung kokoh Kris lalu mengusapnya perlahan. Tidak ada kata yang bisa ia lontarkan. Di satu sisi ia merasa kasihan, di sisi lain ia juga merasa marah. Tapi sebagai dokter yang tidak melibatkan perasaan pribadinya, Zitao hanya bisa memberikan apapun perlindungan yang diminta oleh setiap pasien yang ia rawat. Termasuk permintaan Kris padanya ini.

.

.

"Kau baik, Lu?"

"Hm?"

"Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau tidak enak badan?"

"_Aniya_, Sehun-ah. Kurasa aku hanya sedikit lelah."

"Kemarilah."

Luhan tersenyum saat Sehun merengkuh bahunya dan menjatuhkan sebuah kecupan ringan ke pelipis kanan ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Langit sudah gelap dan keduanya tengah melangkah bersama menuju ke halte bus terdekat.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tahu ia tak bisa membohongi kekasihnya ini. Jadi sebelum menjawab, ia menarik nafas panjang terlebih dahulu tanpa menoleh kesamping. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Isi kepalaku berantakan, Sehun-ah.." katanya jujur.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun. Chanyeol hanya emosi sesaat dan aku percaya kalau dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi." katanya.

Luhan menatap lurus ke ujung kakinya. Perihal aksi brutal Chanyeol sore tadi memang sudah Sehun ceritakan. Ia juga sudah memberi tahu kalau Kris ada dirumah sakit yang sama –dimana Baekhyun mendadak berubah tegang dan terlihat terkejut mengetahui kenyataan kalau pria yang ia duga-duga itu ternyata benar Kris.

Meskipun dokter Huang memutuskan ingin menjadi dokter pribadi Baekhyun sampai ia melahirkan, Luhan tak bisa tak merasa cemas jika mereka masih satu atap dengan Kris. Sekalipun lusa Baekhyun sudah keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Luhan..." Sehun mulai merasa diacuhkan.

"_Mian._ Aku hanya lelah."

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar kedua bahu sempit Luhan agar mereka saling berhadapan. Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar sebelum menatap wajah lesu didepannya.

"_Hanwoo, hanbok, _Hankyung." katanya. "Yang mana yang akan kau pilih?"

Luhan butuh waktu ekstra untuk mencerna perubahan alur pembicaraan ini. Belum lagi Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi penasaran yang dibuat-buat dan malah berakhir menggemaskan. Kedua alis tegasnya diangkat tinggi-tinggi, wajahnya agak miring ke kiri dan dua sudut bibir terangkat memamerkan senyum tanggung. Luhan lantas tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau aku memilih, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ia balik bertanya.

"Kau berhak memiliki salah satu diantaranya."

Perempuan itu refleks tertawa. "Hankyung? Aku boleh memilikinya?"

"Aaah...untuk yang satu itu pengecualian. Karena aku tak mungkin menyeret seorang artis dari Cina ke Korea dalam waktu sekejap. Menghadapi _bodyguard_nya saja butuh tenaga ekstra!"

Tawa Luhan meledak lebih keras. Sehun bahkan tersenyum melihat wajah yang sempat lesu dan pucat itu perlahan berubah santai.

"Kau sudah membelikanku _hanwoo _beberapa hari lalu. Dan karena tadi siang aku meminta _hanbok, _kurasa kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku." kata Luhan.

"Benar. Ayo pergi!"

Sehun tahu-tahu sudah menarik tangan Luhan dan melangkah cepat menuju halte. Ia tetap tak menjawab apapun meski Luhan berulang kali menanyakan kearah mana mereka akan pergi. Yang dilakukan pria ini hanyalah menggandeng, merangkul, dan menciumi sisi kepala Luhan kalau perempuan itu mulai cerewet lagi.

Mereka seperti pasangan kekasih normal pada umumnya. Bersenda gurau dan melakukan _skinship _wajar didepan umum sambil saling melontarkan tawa renyah.

"Apa kau akan membelikanku _hanbok_?" tebak Luhan, walaupun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Hmm. Pilihlah yang paling kau suka."

Wanita itu tersenyum puas. Mereka sudah turun dari bus dan Sehun memang membawanya ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan khusus pakaian didaerah Dongdaemun. Naluri Luhan sebagai wanita keluar seketika. Ia lapar mata. Terutama ketika dihadapannya kini berderet butik tradisional yang memajang banyak model dan warna _hanbok _cantik di etalase kaca.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memilih kalau tak ada yang bisa kupilih? Aku bahkan tak tahu harus mulai dari toko mana dulu!" kata Luhan makin antusias.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu...ijinkan aku mengecek kondisi dompetku dulu kalau-kalau kau ingin membeli semuanya. Aku bukan seorang pewaris tunggal seperti dalam drama yang kau tonton, Lu."

"Aku tak akan membuatmu bangkrut, Oh Sehun." katanya setelah tertawa lepas.

"Mau berkeliling?" tawar Sehun.

"Tidak. Kurasa aku sudah menemukan satu!"

"_I'm on your back, madam." _ujar Sehun saat Luhan sudah melangkah lebih dulu didepannya.

Rasa syukur terucap dalam hati Sehun beberapa menit setelah ia membayar satu _hanbok _yang Luhan pilih. Ternyata Luhan bukanlah sosok perempuan yang gila belanja dan harus menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam lamanya hanya untuk memilih sepotong pakaian. Perempuan itu bergerak cepat.

Ketika ia mengatakan sudah memilih, Luhan langsung mendatangi toko yang dimaksud, menanyakan ukurannya dan menjatuhkan pilihan pertamanya itu sebagai yang terakhir. Setidaknya Sehun tak perlu mengekor terus seperti lelaki lain yang menemani kekasihnya berbelanja.

Karena mengeluh ingin segera tidur, Sehun lantas segera membawa Luhan kembali pulang ke apartemen. Memang, ia bisa melihat gurat lelah dibalik wajah ceria kekasihnya malam ini.

"Tidurlah, Lu. Aku mau membereskan barang belanjaan dulu." ujar Sehun setelah membuka pintu masuk dengan plastik belanjaan siang tadi menggantung di satu tangannya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk kemudian melangkah dibelakang Sehun yang langsung menuju ke arah dapur.

Rasanya cukup lama waktu yang Sehun habiskan didalam dapur, mengatur semua barang belanjaan ke tempatnya dan mengisi kulkas. Jadi ketika ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar, dirinya heran melihat Luhan belum ada disana. Kamar masih kosong.

"Sehun..." suara itu menyahut pelan dari arah sudut ruangan.

Sehun keluar dari kamar dan menemukan Luhan tengah berdiri didekat pintu kamar mandi. Ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan tembok jadi Sehun hanya bisa melihat setengah wajahnya saja.

"Sedang apa disana? Katanya mengantuk."

"Mencoba _hanbok._" Luhan menjawab polos.

"Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk mencoba ditempatnya langsung. Kau malah tidak mau. Apa _hanbok_nya pas?" tanya Sehun, mencoba untuk mendekat.

"Tetap ditempatmu!" pekik Luhan. "Ini pertama kalinya aku pakai baju seperti ini. Jadi, tolong nilai aku, ya?"

Kali ini Sehun resmi terpaku diam. Tubuhnya seperti kaku tiba-tiba dan tak bisa digerakkan ketika melihat Luhan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi terbalut sepasang pakaian cantik yang sangat sepadan dengan diri Luhan sendiri. Kain berwarna cerah itu menutupi setiap senti kulit di tubuhnya. Rok panjang mengembang warna merah menyala dipadu dengan atasan khas _hanbok _ungu pekatdengan bordiran benang emas begitu kontras di kulit putih Luhan yang cerah.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun terperangah. Luhan juga menjalin rambutnya menjadi gulungan rapi persis seperti tokoh-tokoh wanita di jaman _Joseon _lengkap dengan hiasan cantik bertengger di puncak kepala. Selain penampilan sempurnanya ini, apa yang membuat Sehun terpesona adalah jenis _hanbok _yang Luhan pilih. Ia tidak tahu kalau _hanbok _yang Luhan beli adalah _hanbok _jenis itu. _Hanbok _khusus yang selalu dipakai permaisuri kerajaan, istri sang raja. Terbayang betapa 'mahalnya' Luhan saat ini.

"Kau..._hanbok_mu..."

"Ehm!" perempuan itu berdeham. "Jangan dulu komentar. Aku mau mengikuti apa yang mereka lakukan di drama. Nilai aku, ya?" pintanya lagi.

Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan raut penasaran sekaligus senyum geli. Rupanya _hanbok _menjelma menjadi sepotong lolipop bagi Luhan yang mendadak bertingkah bak gadis kecil penuh kepolosan. Sehun terus memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya ini dalam diam tanpa mau menginterupsi.

Lima detik menunggu, Luhan, yang kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu tiba-tiba bersuara kencang dengan nada dibuat-buat mirip seperti intonasi para pelayan istana kerajaan.

"_CHUNJEON MAMA NAPSIYOOOOO..."_

-(_Putri Makhota tiba._)-

Kini ia melangkah pelan dengan dagu agak menengadah. Bahunya tegap dan kedua tangannya tersembunyi didepan perut, tepat dibalik atasan ungu pekat berbordir emas itu. Aura permaisuri yang anggun nan elegan benar-benar melekat didirinya. Walau tanpa senyuman, Luhan tetap mempesona.

Setidaknya Sehun sempat terpesona selama dua detik sejak kekasihnya itu mulai melangkah pelan ke arahnya. Sedang detik lainnya ia habiskan untuk tertawa puas sampai perutnya terasa sakit dan matanya mulai berair. Sehun dibuat terpingkal-pingkal kali ini.

"Sehun-ah! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?! Menyebalkan!" protes Luhan, menghentikan langkah dengan segera.

Tapi Sehun masih terlalu sibuk tertawa. Makin lama ia makin terlihat tak bisa mengontrol diri.

"Oh Sehun!"

Tawa itu terhenti. Dengan wajah merah padam dan usaha untuk menahan ledakan tawanya sendiri, Sehun mati-matian menolak menatap Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sayang, upaya itu gagal total karena Sehun lagi-lagi meledak tertawa jauh lebih keras sampai kedua mata elangnya menyipit sempurna, melengkungkan dua bentuk bulan sabit.

"_YAAA!"_ Luhan akhirnya kesal.

"Lu...oh, astagaaa..." Sehun berujar di sela tawa. "Kau benar-benar menghibur!"

"_Mwo?! _Aku ini putri mahkota, bukan _gisaeng _si wanita penghibur! Jahat sekali kau!"

Sehun menggoyangkan kedua tangannya sebagai isyarat sambil susah payah ia membalas dengan kalimat terputus-putus. "Ucapanmu tadi..._chunjeon mama?! Aigoo..._perutku!"

Luhan berdiri mematung menatap wajah penuh tawa Sehun didepannya. Lambat laun, karena melihat ekspresi puas di raut yang biasa dingin dan datar itu, Luhan akhirnya tergugah untuk menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya sendiri menjadi sebuah senyum lebar yang perlahan berubah menjadi tawa renyah terselip di sela gelegak puas Sehun.

"Itu kan dialog yang selalu diucapkan para pelayan istana. Aku sering mendengarnya di drama."

Kepala Sehun mengangguk berulang-ulang. Nafasnya terengah seperti habis melakukan maraton berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya. Tidak heran Luhan cocok mengenakan _hanbok _bak ratu kerajaan itu. Ia memang ratu drama!

"Kau..." Sehun mencoba berujar."...jangan pernah mengucapkannya lagi! Oh, Luhan...kau benar-benar diluar dugaan!"

"Apa aku sudah cocok memerankan putri mahkota?" Luhan malah bertanya polos. Langkahnya mendekat ke arah Sehun dan berhenti tepat didepannya. "Aku suka _hanbok _ini! _Gomawo, _Sehun-ah."

Ia berujar ceria sambil mengangkat kedua sisi rok dengan tangannya dan menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Tawa Sehun berangsur mereda. Luhan tetap ditempat sampai pria itu kembali bernafas normal –tanpa tersengal maupun tertawa lagi, dan mulai menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sehun menggamit kedua tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya lembut.

Masih dalam diam, ia bergerak maju perlahan, membuat Luhan mundur dan memutar langkahnya sampai batas tembok. Punggungnya sudah menempel sempurna sekarang, tak lagi bisa bergerak.

Dalam jarak sedekat itu dan wajah saling berhadapan, Luhan bisa melihat jejak peluh mengalir tipis dari kening ke pelipis lelakinya.

"Kau begitu bersemangat menertawakanku, ya?" tanya Luhan sambil mengusap keringat itu dengan lengan bajunya.

"Karena kau begitu menggemaskan, Luhan!"

Mereka kemudia. saling melontar senyum. Lalu secara tiba-tiba Sehun mencium cepat bibir Luhan tiga kali sebelum mengecup pipi kanannya cukup lama.

"Kau bisa dihukum mati karena telah berani menggoda putri mahkota, Oh Sehun."

"Siapapun siap untuk mati kalau kau yang menjadi putrinya, nona Lu."

Luhan tersenyum. Tangan Sehun kini sedang menelusuri pipinya dengan lembut, mengelusnya pelan, mengusapnya penuh kehangatan dalam keadaan masih saling tatap.

"Sudah malam. Dramanya selesai dan mari kita tidur." kata Sehun.

"Berapa nilaiku?" tuntut Luhan.

Sehun mendengus geli. "Apa itu penting?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sekali dan menunggu. Melihat sifat keras kepala ini muncul lagi, Sehun mendesah pasrah lalu menjawab enteng. "Tak ada nilainya."

"Apa? Kenapa begitu? Setidaknya beri aku angka-"

"Karena kau tidak ternilai, Luhan. Aku tak pernah berhasil menentukan berapa angka yang pantas untukmu."

Semburat merah muda muncul begitu saja di kedua tulang pipi Luhan saat itu juga. Matanya berkedip-kedip cepat karena merasa malu bercampur kikuk setelah mendengar rayuan gombal Sehun barusan.

Tapi Luhan sendiri tak mengerti pada tubuhnya karena tiba-tiba saja ia berjinjit dan mencium bibir Sehun dengan mata terpejam rapat. Dengan segera, lelaki itu menerimanya. Tangan kekarnya mulai merambat ke tengkuk, mendorongnya lembut hingga membuat kecupan ringan itu melesak semakin dalam. Bahan _hanbok _yang panas membuat Luhan cepat berkeringat, apalagi ditambah kegiatannya saat ini. Ia bahkan terengah beberapa kali hingga membuat Sehun memutuskan pagutannya lebih dulu.

"Gantilah bajumu. Panggil aku kalau kau sudah selesai."

Sehun kira sahutan Luhan beberapa detik lalu itu adalah isyarat kalau ia sudah selesai mengganti pakaian dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Tapi yang ia lihat saat ini, Luhan malah masih mengenakan rok _hanbok_nya dan berdiri tepat dibelakang pintu kamar. Hanya rok _hanbok _–bagian yang menutupi area dada sampai ujung kaki_. _Itu berarti Luhan sudah menanggalkan bagian atasannya dan membiarkan punggung serta pundak sempitnya terbuka.

"Sehun..." panggilnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau masih memakainya?" tanya Sehun, mencoba mengabaikan noda-noda samar di pundak itu. "Katanya kau mengantuk. Ayo kita tidur, Lu."

Luhan mendekat. Satu tangan menutupi bagian dada samping tempat dimana simpul tali putih terikat disana.

"Bisa kau bantu aku?" tanyanya.

Disaat Sehun masih diam, perempuan itu justru menunduk pelan kemudian menyingkirkan tangannya sendiri dari simpul talinya baru kemudian menjawab lirih. "Tolong bukakan tali ini. Aku mengikatnya terlalu kuat."

Rasa heran kontan menyergapi pikiran Sehun yang semakin kebingungan menatap Luhan. Tidak mungkin jika Luhan tak bisa membuka tali yang ia ikat sendiri meskipun ini pengalaman pertamanya memakai _hanbok_.

"Sehun-ah..." lirih suaranya menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lu?"

"Bukakan simpul talinya." ulang Luhan.

Sehun melihat mata rusa itu mulai berair. Entah apa yang sedang Luhan pikirkan, ia pun tak bisa menebak. Perempuan ini berubah lagi, tapi kali ini Sehun tak punya gambaran apapun. Jadi dengan sedikit ragu, ia menggerakan satu jari untuk menarik tali putih itu kebawah. Bahkan tanpa perlu tenaga atau usaha sekali pun, simpul tali itu langsung terlepas. Disinilah keheranan Sehun bertambah.

"Pakailah bajuku. Aku akan menunggu-"

"Kau akan menggantinya? Kau masih mau menggantinya?"

Sehun diam. Sepenuhnya tak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Luhan barusan.

Dan seolah paham akan gurat tanya di wajah kekasihnya ini, Luhan dengan segera menurunkan rok _hanbok_nya dalam satu gerakan tangan dan langsung membuatnya nyaris tak berbusana tepat didepan mata Sehun yang terbelalak kaget. Tubuh bagian atas Luhan benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang pun disana.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Sehun tak bisa berkata-kata bukanlah kondisi semi bugil Luhan. Matanya memang terpancang ke dada wanita itu tapi pikirannya berkecamuk tak tentu ketika melihat banyak bercak gelap di sekitar area payudara Luhan yang tak tertutupi apa-apa. Jauh lebih banyak dan lebih gelap dari bercak yang ada di pundaknya.

"Lu..." Sehun tak sanggup berucap.

"Aku tak bisa melihat diriku didepan cermin. Aku tak mau melihat tubuhku, Sehun." lirihnya, meloloskan sebutir air mata.

"Dia sudah menyentuhku...seperti ini..." katanya lagi. "Aku benci melihat diriku sendiri!"

Sehun mendesah berat lalu memeluk Luhan dengan erat, mengusap punggung polos itu sambil memejamkan mata. Disaat Luhan mulai terisak, Sehun semakin merengkuhnya hingga ia bisa merasakan dadanya menghimpit dada Luhan.

_Kris bajingan! _Mungkin itulah yang ingin ia teriakan sekarang. Luhan memendam rasa takutnya sendirian selama ini. Ia merasa dirinya sudah tak pantas untuk Sehun hanya karena telah disentuh oleh lelaki lain dan meninggalkan bekas ditubuhnya. Betapa sempitnya pikiran Luhan!

"Dimana saja dia sudah menyentuhmu?" tanya Sehun, mengulang pertanyaan di malam sebelumnya. "Kau milikku. Biar aku hapus semua jejak itu dengan caraku, Luhan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**kayanya saya harkos di chapter ini *nyengir tanpa dosa***

**mian, otaknya lagi kesita penuh sama OH SEHUN di exoluxion kemarin! **_**HE MAKES ME SO SPEECHLESS!**_

**jadi maaf ya kalo chapter ini bertele-tele dan membosankan '_'**

**tapi chapter depan engga kok.. kali ini ga akan harkos, bener bakal kejadian (apanya?) hahahaa**

**so, see you soon reader~**

**saranghae ^^**

**...**

**CHAPTER 12 SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Ririn ayu, yennikyungsoogmailcom, luhaaaniye, rtf69, lulubaekkiel, ShinJiWoo920202, loovyjojong, MeriskaLu, indi1004, kaihunhan, kimyori95, call me mommy, nakimkail, xslbc'cdtks, Bambinya Luhan, HunHanCherry1220, Guest, ziadwir, , Xophine77, IndahOliedLee, luhanqiq, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Oh AiLu, llalala, Takaroka Bubble, HUNsayHAN, Yerim Park, Dy Huang, Meilisa bae, Fangirl lu han, Sa melisa, sandrimayy88, LishaFtGtJH, Sanshaini Hikari, luchen379, mellamolla, niesha sha, RlyCJaekyu, KimRyeona19, xiaoci, rikha-chan, farfaridah16, lisnana1, secret, WinDeerDoBacon-dkl, hanhyewon357, HHS, Ryubee, hea, Myllexotic, ekii, vivikim406, karina, younlaycious88, Gigi onta, melee, chenma, Twosuhobe, deerxiviiiv, artiosh, ParkByun, zoldyk, evita vit, artioct, Kachimato, Noval ohS3XiLu, Luhan Oh, panggilsajaesef, ohiyasehun, xiaolu odult, lulunana, niasw3ty, NESkyu, Oh Juna93, pinzame, NopwillineKaiSoo, Oh Lu-Yan, ohsehawnn, Baby Kim, viiyoung, Dazzlingcloud, Sniaanggrn, arvita kim, Rury0418, ruixi1, Silver Orange, chocheonsa88, ramyoon, nisaramaidah28, Aliyah649, luhannieka**

**...**

Sedikit balesan buat reader yg kemarin review tanpa ID..

**luchen379**: saya ada instagram kok chingu..klo mau follow dnlestarii IDnya ^^

**panggilsajaesef**: di chapter depan yaaa hohoo

**artioct**: iyes betul, itu Kris pake perban

**evita vit**: yosh! Keep hunhan forever hahaaa

**ParkByun**: hmm...5 hari sekali? diusahakan ya chingu ^^

**Gigi onta**: apa tuh yg menarik? Hihii...taorisnya ditunggu aja yaa

**karina**: naganya udah tobat(?) Kasian dia di hujat mulu disini hohoo

**ekii**: wow...tengkyu sampe maraton baca hehee

**HHS**: adegan "haha-hihi" itu yg gimana ya chingu? *pasang muka polos* belum kok...saya belum mau mengakhiri ff ini cepet2 hehee

**call me mommy**: penasarannya ketunda lagi sampe chapter depan yaaaa heheee

Yang belum sempet saya bales, sekali lagi tengkyu tengkyu and tengkyu~ terima kasih supportnya reader-nim!

_I WANNA HUG YOU ALL!_

Annyeooooong~


	15. Touch Me Like You Do

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris, Tao (GS)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

**~ Touch Me Like You Do ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana saja dia sudah menyentuhmu?" tanya Sehun, mengulang pertanyaan di malam sebelumnya. "Kau milikku. Biar aku hapus semua jejak itu dengan caraku, Luhan."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Wanita didepannya itu hanya terdiam dengan bibir membuka dan mata basah menatapnya tak berkedip. Suatu pemandangan yang tidak pernah Sehun suka. Luhannya menangis, memasang wajah sendu penuh ketakutan.

Dua ibu jari Sehun kemudian terulur ke sudut mata itu dan menghapus sisa tangis yang tertinggal. Setelahnya, ia mendekatkan wajah, mencium kening berponi Luhan sangat lama lalu turun mengecup cuping hidungnya sekilas.

"Aku tidak pernah tak menginginkanmu." lirihnya.

Luhan masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi walau bibir Sehun yang ada didepan matanya kini sudah melengkungkan sebuah senyum manis.

Jemari Sehun mulai bermain di sebelah pipinya, membelai halus dagu, bibir dan leher wanita itu penuh kelembutan. Manik elang itu pun mengikuti ke arah mana jarinya menuju dan ketika sampai di pundak, Sehun menatap bagian itu cukup lama.

Mungkin Luhan tahu apa yang Sehun lihat, maka ketika itu juga Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping yang malah ditahan oleh tangan Sehun agar tetap mengarah padanya.

"Aku menginginkanmu malam ini." bisiknya lagi.

Ada sirat penuh keyakinan dari cara tatap Sehun saat itu. Percaya atau tidak, hal itulah yang membuat Luhan menyalurkan jawabannya melalui gestur di jari-jari lentiknya sendiri. Dua tangan kurus itu perlahan naik dari pinggang ke dada bidang lelaki yang tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya saat ini.

Akhirnya, Luhan menerimanya kembali.

Ia bahkan tengah membuka kancing kemeja Sehun satu persatu dengan senyum tipis agak mengembang. Setelah kemeja itu terlepas, Luhan diam mengamati kulit putih pucat semi berotot Sehun dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Tapi tak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba saja Sehun menundukkan kepala sampai matanya sejajar dengan tulang selangka Luhan, tersenyum sebentar lalu mencium lembut permukaan dada yang penuh bercak itu dengan mata terpejam.

Perlakuan lembutnya ini berlanjut sampai ke ranjang. Sehun membawa Luhan kesana lalu menempatkannya tepat di tengah-tengah. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Sehun diam-diam mengamati tubuh kekasihnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Lambat laun ia mengerti kenapa Luhan benci melihat dirinya didepan cermin. Terlalu banyak jejak Kris disana dan setiap kali menemukan bekas gelap di tempat-tempat tertentu, rahang Sehun akan mengeras dan tangannya mengepal semakin kuat.

Lamunan pria itu tersadar ketika Luhan menarik selimut tipis berwarna putih didekat kakinya untuk menutupi tubuhnya sendiri. Ternyata tatapan Sehun barusan membuatnya cemas dan ragu. Terlihat dari kristal bening yang lagi-lagi muncul di sudut mata rusanya.

"Tidak. Jangan kau tutupi, Luhan." ujar Sehun lembut sambil merunduk agar wajahnya berada tepat diatas wajah Luhan yang malah meremas ujung selimut.

"Sssssttt...kau ingat siapa aku, kan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan nampak setengah bingung.

"Siapa aku, Luhan?" tanyanya lagi. Luhan masih tak menjawab.

Sehun kemudian menjatuhkan sebuah ciuman hangat ke pipi kanannya sekali. "Aku akan menghapus setiap senti jejaknya atas ijinmu. Kalau kau tidak nyaman dengan ini, maka tidurlah. Aku akan disini sampai kau terlelap." lirihnya.

Sehun belum mau bangkit. Ia masih menatap lekat wajah cantik itu untuk menanti keputusan Luhan. Hampir sekitar lima detik diam, Luhan akhirnya mengulurkan satu tangan ke bagian belakang kepala Sehun. Matanya saling beradu lurus saat ia mendorong kepala pria itu sampai bibirnya mengenai daun telinga Sehun.

"_Touch me."_

Dalam suara pelan, lirih bisikan lembutnya itu sanggup menggetarkan gendang telinga Sehun yang menyunggingkan senyumnya diam-diam. Dan sebelum memulai semuanya, lelaki ini sempat kembali bertanya.

"Siapa aku, Luhan?"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun..."

"Kau bisa menyebutkan nama itu sebanyak apapun yang kau mau malam ini."

Luhan mau tak mau tertawa pelan dan membuat senyum di wajah Sehun semakin melebar.

Pria itu perlahan menyingkirkan selimut tipis dari tubuh Luhan, menempatkan diri dengan merunduk diatasnya. Kemudian, pelan tapi pasti, ujung hidung mancungnya mulai menelusuri leher jenjang Luhan yang mengeluarkan aroma mawar memabukkan. Sehun hanya menggerakan indera penciuman dan cuping hidungnya saja ketika ia mulai beralih ke leher bagian depan Luhan yang kini mengikuti nalurinya sendiri untuk menengadahkan wajah. Memberi pria itu keleluasaan.

Begitu sentuhan ujung hidung Sehun berhenti tepat di dagunya, ia menunduk lagi. Sehun tersenyum padanya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba pria itu melumat penuh bibir _peach _Luhan dengan mata terpejam. Gerakannya begitu halus, lembut tanpa menuntut. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kejadian pemaksaan kemarin. Dan yang lebih penting, Luhan begitu menikmatinya.

Ia sampai tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat Sehun menciumnya. Bibir lelaki itu bagai candu. Luhan bahkan harus menarik dagu Sehun untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali ketika Sehun hendak bangkit dan menyudahi cumbuannya. Disini, Sehun yang tertawa geli tapi tetap mengikuti keinginan kekasihnya.

Seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut Luhan, ia merasa benar-benar lepas. Rasa cemas dan keraguannya sirna hanya oleh sentuhan yang Sehun berikan. Pria itu membebaskannya. Sehun bahkan tidak perlu mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Luhan atau mengatur alur kegiatan mereka. Tidak sedikitpun. Sehun membiarkan Luhan mencari kenyamanannya sendiri. Bukan seperti diktator Kris yang memaksa Luhan untuk berbuat ini dan itu.

"Hun-ah..." akhirnya nama itu terucap serak ketika hidung Sehun menelusuri bagian dada polos Luhan.

Pria itu sempat mendongak sebentar untuk tersenyum teduh baru kemudian bergerak memulai misinya; menghapus setiap senti jejak yang ada disana, mengganti noda samar itu dengan miliknya. Selembut mungkin Sehun menandai kulit putih mulus Luhan dengan caranya sendiri.

Perempuan itu bergerak resah. Dari ekor matanya, Sehun bisa melihat jari-jari lentik kekasihnya ini meremas sprai kasur mereka. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Luhan menyebutkan namanya dalam suara parau, terutama ketika sentuhan Sehun mendarat di tempat-tempat bertitik sensitif.

Pundak, dada, perut, pinggang, paha sampai kaki. Tidak ada bagian tubuh Luhan yang luput dari jejak Sehun setelah cukup lama pria itu menjatuhkan kecupan-kecupan hangatnya, menutupi hasil Kris. Hanya tinggal satu bagian saja. Dan bagian yang masih tertutupi kain itu memang sengaja Sehun abaikan sejak tadi. Kris menyentuh Luhan di bagian luar, tidak sampai ke bagian terdalam disana. Tiap kali teringat hal ini, Sehun begitu menyesal bukan main. Sadar kalau dialah akar dari semua permasalahan.

"Sehun-ah..."

Sehun sedang melamun dengan wajah mematung diatas perut Luhan.

"Sehun?"

Pria itu mendongak cepat. "Kenapa, sayang?" tanyanya, mencoba mengontrol raut mukanya sendiri.

Tapi terlambat. Luhan sudah melihat gurat ganjil disana. Dengan kening berkerut, ia duduk sejajar dengan posisi Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu menegakkan diri.

"Kau yang kenapa." katanya. "Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Hm?" Luhan bertanya sambil mengusap pipi tirus Sehun.

Lembutnya permukaan telapak tangan itu membuat Sehun terpejam sesaat.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menggangguku." katanya.

Luhan mendengus. Ketika itu ia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Sehun lalu menundukkan kepala. Tatapannya kemudian tanpa sengaja tertuju pada dadanya sendiri. Bagian yang paling banyak dipenuhi bercak gelap milik Sehun.

Tanpa sadar Luhan menggerakkan tangannya kesana, membelai semua tanda itu dalam diam. Semula Sehun hanya memperhatikan, tapi selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia juga mengulurkan jemarinya kesana. Mengelus lembut perbuatannya dan membuat Luhan mendongak terpana.

"Kau indah, Luhan. Sangat." lirih Sehun. "Orang akan iri dengan tubuhmu."

"Apa kau ingin aku menyentuhmu?" tiba-tiba perempuan itu bertanya polos.

Sehun terbeliak. Detik selanjutnya ia tertawa lalu menjawab cepat. "Tidak, Luhan. Tidak. Apa wajahku terlihat seperti menuntut sentuhanmu?" tanyanya lalu tertawa lagi.

"Kalau begitu sentuh aku."

"Hm?" Sehun nampak kurang jelas mendengar suaranya.

"Sentuh aku." ulang Luhan, berbisik. "Aku sudah bilang diawal, kan? Kau pasti paham apa maksudku."

Ya. Sangat paham. Sehun bukan lelaki polos atau tengah berpura-pura bodoh untuk menunggu kesempatan emas seperti ini datang.

Mungkin lama ia terdiam memikirkan jawaban dan membuat Luhan tergerak untuk memberikan sinyal. Ia menuntun satu tangan Sehun ke arah pinggang bagian bawah, tepat dimana kain penutup berenda itu masih melingkar manis disana. Dan ketika Sehun pada akhirnya menoleh menatap lurus ke matanya, Luhan langsung berucap mantap.

"_Touch me, Sehun. Touch me like you do."_

.

.

Kepala Luhan berputar-putar. Sehun mengantarkannya ke sebuah kenikmatan tiada tara yang begitu memabukkan. Mereka bercinta.

Lelaki itu adalah satu-satunya didunia yang ingin Luhan sentuh dan yang boleh menyentuhnya. Sehun memang pernah meninggalkan sakit di dada Luhan, tapi Sehun juga bertindak sebagai penyembuhnya.

Sehun malamnya, cahayanya, sesuatu yang tak pernah Luhan duga akan begitu berarti di hidupnya. Sehun juga ketakutannya, tapi Luhan tak peduli karena dia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini karena hanya Sehun yang bisa menyalakan api didalam hatinya. Selalu membara panas tiap kali pria itu ada didekatnya.

Sehun menyentuhnya malam ini. Sampai ke titik terdalam. Jauh lebih lembut dan halus dari apa yang pernah ia lakukan dulu. Gairahnya bersatu padu dengan Luhan yang tak henti menyebutkan namanya. Lirih, sarat akan nafsu. Merdu dan indah dalam waktu bersamaan.

Sehun tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari pemandangan Luhan dibawah. Bagaimana suara itu terdengar merdu di sela nada seraknya, dan betapa indahnya raut serta peluh yang membasahi seluruh bagian tubuh sempurnanya ini bagi mata dan telinga Sehun.

Senyum selalu mengembang teduh ketika Sehun melihat Luhan memejamkan mata sambil meremas jemari tangannya dan mendesah lembut. Melampiaskan apa yang ia rasakan. Layaknya film Hollywood yang tak pernah tanggung memanjakan mata para penikmatnya, Sehun juga memanjakan Luhan melalui seluruh sentuhan yang ia punya. Begitu sempurna, melekat sampai ke tiap lekuk di tubuh polos sang wanita yang kerap mendesah nikmat.

Tangan pria itu sudah menjalar kemana-mana, kecupannya liar namun lembut ke segala arah yang bisa ia jamah penuh rangsangan. Membuat yang menerima kian serasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

Luhan membiarkan Sehun merajai malamnya. Ia membiarkan lelakinya sendiri menentukan cara agar mereka sampai pada puncak dari segala nikmat duniawi dari hasrat yang membuncah di tubuh masing-masing. Lelah pun tak jadi masalah.

Kini, bibir cantik itu sudah basah dan memerah sempurna. Rambut Luhan yang tergerai juga berubah kusut menempel di beberapa bagian wajahnya dan semakin menambah kesan seksi di mata Sehun yang masih membenamkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Luhan.

Ia bisa melihat wanita pujaannya ini bergerak sensual dengan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya keatas sambil memindahkan remasan tangan lentiknya pada sprai ke sisi lengan Sehun yang bertengger tepat di pinggangnya. Luhan ikut bergerak tapi tetap Sehun pion yang mengontrol gerakan utama.

Perempuan itu tahu ia sampai dan begitu pula dengan Sehun. Desah dan erangan terdengar kompak ketika semua otot didalam sana terasa menegang bersamaan. Sehun paham betul ini tandanya, maka dengan agak terburu-buru ia hendak melepaskan diri dari Luhan yang secara tiba-tiba justru menarik satu tangannya sangat kencang.

Tubuh atletis Sehun jatuh tepat diatas Luhan. Nafas perempuan itu memburu saat merasakan gelenyar hangat memenuhi dinding kewanitaannya. Wajahnya lelah tapi tersenyum manis, lain dengan Sehun yang membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Luhan?!"

Detik itu Luhan mulai membuka mata. Sendu tatapannya kian membuat Sehun tak mengerti. Apakah Luhan sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan itu bisa beresiko besar? Ada calon benih Sehun didalam dirinya sekarang!

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun." ia berbisik. "Aku bahagia dengan ini."

_Final! _Luhan sepenuhnya sadar. Dan apa yang Sehun khawatirkan sirna ketika perempuan itu berbisik lagi ke telinganya. Tiga buah kata pendek yang berhasil membuatnya bangga telah diciptakan sebagai lelaki sekaligus kekasih dari seorang Xi Luhan.

"Kau hebat, sayang."

Dan balasan untuk pujian itu adalah ciuman lembut bertubi-tubi dari Sehun yang merunduk mengecup semua bagian yang ada di wajah lelah Luhan secara bergantian.

Kening, perantara jika mereka ingin saling tatap dalam jarak dekat.

Mata, sebagai satu-satunya tempat dimana Sehun bisa menangkap segala yang Luhan rasakan tanpa kata.

Hidung, hembusan nafas hangat disanalah yang menjadi alasan pria ini ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Luhan.

Pipi, bagian yang selalu membuat wajah cantik perempuan itu terlihat menggemaskan saat merona malu.

Bibir, candu yang tak akan pernah bisa Sehun lepaskan karena rasanya begitu manis –sekaligus yang tengah ia nikmati cukup lama saat ini.

Selimut tipis berwarna putih itu sudah tersampir sampai batas dada. Sehun menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan Luhan yang beringsut mendekat ke depan dada telanjangnya. Perempuan itu meringkuk nyaman disana. Ia baru berhasil terlelap nyenyak ketika jemari Sehun mengelus punggung polosnya dengan lembut dan satu tangan yang lain merengkuh pinggangnya posesif.

Luhan yakin. Ia akan mendapatkan mimpi paling indahnya malam ini.

.

.

Mereka bangun kelewat siang. Matahari bahkan sudah setengah meninggi dan cahayanyalah yang membuat mata kantuk Sehun terbuka perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Luhan. Kekasihnya itu sudah lebih dulu terjaga dan kini tengah mengamatinya dalam diam.

"Selamat pagi." sapanya bak sekretaris kepada sang atasan.

Sehun mendengus. Tapi tahu-tahu Luhan sudah mendekat dan mengecup cepat bibirnya satu kali.

"Aku akan membuat makan siang. Kau mandilah dulu." katanya setelah duduk sambil memegangi selimut di bagian dada.

Sehun diam. Posisinya sangat memungkinkan untuk melihat punggung hingga pinggang polos Luhan saat itu. Dan bukannya menjawab, pria ini malah beringsut kesana, melingkarkan kedua lengan ke perut Luhan dan membenamkan wajah ke pinggangnya.

"Lima menit lagi." rengeknya.

Luhan sontak tertawa. Sejak kapan Sehun bisa bermanja-manja begini?

Tapi Luhan membiarkannya selagi ia sendiri mengikat rambut dan meraih kemeja milik Sehun yang kebetulan tergeletak tak jauh darinya untuk kemudian ia pakai.

"Sehun, ayolah... Ini sudah siang dan aku lapar." kata Luhan.

Pria itu berdecak sebal sambil menjauhkan dirinya dan menarik selimut sampai batas kepala, menutupi dirinya dari sorotan matahari.

SRET!

"Bangun! Atau kau tak akan mendapatkan makan malam!" ancam Luhan setelah menarik selimut itu.

Ancaman yang konyol karena Sehun malah tersenyum lebar dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan erat.

"Tak masalah kalau malam ini aku mendapatkanmu lagi." godanya.

Satu tepukan keras mendarat ke dada telanjangnya. "Cepat mandi!" titah Luhan pedas.

Sehun mencium keningnya sekali sebelum bangkit untuk duduk dan mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling lantai kamar. Berdiri disisi ranjang, Luhan tengah memperhatikan pria berambut acak-acakan itu dengan penasaran.

"Mencari sesuatu?"

"Celanaku." jawab Sehun pendek.

Dengus tawa tak bisa Luhan tahan saat itu juga.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?"

Perempuan itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar dengan kedua tangan di pinggang sambil berujar santai. "Sebegitu berhasratnyakah kau padaku sampai lupa dimana melepaskan celanamu semalam? Hm?"

Mata elang itu mendelik tajam. "Ulah siapa aku begitu? Bantu carikan." katanya.

"Tidak mau. Pergi saja seperti itu ke kamar mandi. Toh aku sudah melihat semuanya, kan?"

Sehun bukan main tak bisa berkata-kata mendengar ucapan nakal Luhan barusan. Dan seolah sengaja, perempuan itu malah berdiam diri menanti pergerakan Sehun selanjutnya –apakah ia berani menerima tantangan pergi ke toilet dalam keadaan telanjang bulat atau malah bersikeras tetap tinggal di kasur sampai Luhan pergi.

"Baiklah." Sehun berucap lantang. "Kau sendiri yang minta."

Segera saja satu seringai jahil terpampang di wajah tampannya saat itu. Sudah bisa ditebak. Sehun menyingkap selimut putih ditubuhnya dengan kasar, lalu bersiap untuk berdiri bangun dari ranjang tepat ketika Luhan memekik dan lari terbirit-birit keluar kamar.

.

.

Berdiri di balkon menikmati guyuran sinar mentari sore, Luhan dan Sehun tak ubahnya seperti pasangan yang tengah berbulan madu. Seharian ini keduanya bahkan tak pernah keluar dari apartemen.

"Besok Baekhyun pulang." Luhan membuka pembicaraan. "Aku mau ke rumah sakit untuk membantunya."

"Oke." sahut Sehun, posisinya memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Kau akan disini?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku akan ikut denganmu." jawabnya sambil mengecup pelipis kiri sang kekasih.

Mengetatkan lingkaran kedua lengannya ke perut Luhan, Sehun menyandarkan dagu ke bahu sempit perempuan itu sambil refleks menghela nafas panjang. Luhan yang mendengar desah beratnya tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus sebelah pipi Sehun dengan satu tangan.

"Chanyeol membuatmu kesulitan, ya?" tanyanya.

Pria itu tertawa sebentar. "Sahabatmu itu orang yang paling bisa aku andalkan, Luhan. Rasa terima kasihku saja mungkin tidak cukup."

"Sabarlah. Aku tahu semuanya akan kembali normal lagi. Chanyeol memang sedikit keras kepala."

"Bukan keras kepala." ralat Sehun. "Tapi ia terlalu sayang padamu. Sikapnya sangat wajar dan aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau aku diposisinya. Kau dan Baekhyun sangat beruntung memiliki Chanyeol."

"Kata-katamu ini malah membuatku merindukannya." kata Luhan diselingi tawa kecil.

"Bersabarlah. Aku tahu semuanya akan kembali normal lagi."

"Hey! Kau meniru ucapanku!"

Sehun hanya terkekeh sambil mencium gemas pipi kiri Luhan berkali-kali. Wanita itu kontan memekik kegelian.

"Sehun, sudah! Hentikan! Atau aku akan berteriak."

"Silakan berteriak, nona Lu. Teriaklah sekencang-kencangnya seperti kau meneriakkan namaku tadi malam. Itu seksi sekali, sayang."

Plak!

Tamparan cukup keras itu mendarat tepat diatas punggung tangan Sehun yang semakin terkikik puas.

Tepat saat itu, bel pintu berbunyi nyaring dan Luhan langsung menoleh menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Kau pesan sesuatu?" ia bertanya. Sehun menggeleng.

Kemudian setelah melepaskan pelukan, Luhan menutur Sehun dari belakang ke arah pintu apartemen. Dari layar monitor hanya terlihat sebelah bahu lebar dan sekilas rambut hitam pendek milik seseorang saja. Dari posturnya, Luhan bahkan tahu tinggi pria ini diatas rata-rata dan terlihat begitu familiar.

Tapi sebelum ia sempat berucap sesuatu, Sehun tahu-tahu sudah menarik pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Chanyeol-ah!" seru Luhan pada sosok yang berdiri menjulang itu.

Hal pertama yang Chanyeol lakukan saat itu adalah menatap sosok Luhan tanpa berkedip sekalipun, mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Rambut Luhan yang digelung asal-asalan, wajahnya memerah, kemeja super _oversized _warna biru pekat menutupi paha jenjangnya. Untuk bagian ke bawah, perempuan itu tidak memakai apa-apa lagi. Jadi Chanyeol ragu apakah sahabatnya ini memakai celana lapisan atau tidak dibalik kemeja yang sudah jelas milik siapa itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

Entah itu pertanyaan sindiran atau bukan, Luhan tak bisa menjawab.

"Masuklah. Kami juga sedang membicarakanmu."

Luhan terperangah pada jawaban Sehun barusan. Tapi wajah konyol Chanyeol jauh terlihat lebih tak percaya.

Sehun melangkah lurus ke arah dapur maka otomatis Luhan-lah yang 'menggiring' Chanyeol ke sofa panjang didepan TV. Sampai keduanya duduk berhadapan, mata besar Chanyeol tak hentinya curi-curi pandang ke arah Luhan yang mau tak mau sedikit merasa risih. Ia tahu betul apa yang ada dipikiran sahabat karibnya itu.

Mungkin karena kesal, Chanyeol akhirnya mendesah kasar lalu melepas mantel yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya ke arah Luhan.

"Biarpun aku sahabatmu, aku ini tetap laki-laki. Pakai ini." ujarnya datar membuat Luhan ingin menahan tawa. Inilah yang membuat Chanyeol selalu istimewa dimatanya.

"Kau meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di rumah sakit?" tanya Luhan, menyampirkan mantel Chanyeol keatas pahanya.

"Tidak. Dokter Huang menjaganya."

Luhan hanya menggumam, tak menemukan bahan obrolan lain.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol berbisik serius. "Kau membicarakanku?"

"Luhan merindukanmu." suara barusan milik Sehun yang baru saja datang dengan tiga kaleng minuman soda dingin di tangan. Ia mengambil tempat tepat disamping Luhan dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Chanyeol menatap wajah datar didepannya ke wajah manis Luhan bergantian sebelum ia berujar pelan. "Aku ingin bicara dengan Sehun. Kau bisa menunggu sebentar, Lu?"

"Oh. Baiklah." Luhan bangkit, tersenyum simpul sebentar lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Ekor mata Chanyeol terus memperhatikannya sampai bunyi pintu ditutup terdengar dari ujung ruangan.

"Tak bisakah kau beri pakaian layak 'pandang' untuk seorang wanita sekalipun dia kekasihmu?" desisnya kemudian.

Sejenak kening pria bermata elang ini berkerut rapat, tapi begitu ingat akan Luhan, Sehun menundukkan kepala sambil tersenyum samar.

"Maaf." katanya. "Luhan menyukai baju-bajuku."

"Tetap saja!" balas Chanyeol garang.

Sehun akhirnya tak tahan untuk tak tersenyum. Ia bahkan mendengus geli untuk menahan tawanya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku kesini atas perintah kantor. Sooman _sajangnim_ menolak surat _resign_mu kalau bukan kau sendiri yang memberikannya. Aku sudah masuk kerja lagi dan tadi Yoora _noona _memberitahuku. Datanglah ke kantor kalau memang ingin _resign. _Atau kalau tidak..." Chanyeol diam menatap ke arah kamar tertutup itu sebelum melanjutkan, "..kembalilah bekerja dan bawa Luhan kesana. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan mencari alasan pada Yoora _noona _soal dia_._"

"Aku bisa kembali bekerja?"

"Hm. Kau lolos percobaan. Sejak awal kami memang menyukai foto-fotomu."

Mulut Sehun membuka tapi tidak ada kata yang terucap. Ia ingin berterima kasih hanya saja pikirannya masih dibuat kagum tak percaya. Pikirnya kesempatan bekerja kembali di kantor yang sama dengan Luhan itu akan hilang setelah ia melayangkan surat pengunduran diri kemarin.

"Kris..."

Satu kata itu langsung sanggup membuat rahang Sehun menutup kembali. Rautnya juga perlahan berubah dingin.

"Dokter Huang mendapatkan informasi kalau tadi malam pihak agensi membawa Kris kembali ke Paris. Beberapa dokter ikut mengantarnya ke bandara, termasuk dokter Huang. Seperti orang gila saja perlu dikawal banyak dokter!" tambah Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal.

"Syukurlah. Aku bisa sedikit tenang sekarang."

"Aku tidak." balas Chanyeol cepat. "Aku belum bisa tenang padamu, Oh Sehun."

"Aku tahu." Sehun berujar santai. "Terima kasih karena selalu waspada terhadapku."

Saling terdiam selama beberapa detik, Chanyeol memilih untuk membuka kaleng soda dan meneguknya kasar.

Keduanya tidak tahu kalau ada sepasang telinga menempel erat ke daun pintu sebisa mungkin mencuri dengar suara yang sampai. Luhan dibuat penasaran bukan main saat dari dalam kamar tidak terdengar suara apa-apa. _Well, _sejak awal memang ia tidak berhasil menguping.

Tak ayal hal ini membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran hingga akhirnya ia membuka knop pintu lalu melangkah keluar dengan langkah hati-hati. Mantel panjang Chanyeol sudah tersampir sempurna di tubuhnya.

Ekor mata Chanyeol-lah yang pertama kali menatapnya. Pria itu segera menurunkan kaleng soda dari bibir tepat ketika Luhan bertanya ragu.

"Apa kau kesini untuk membawaku pulang?"

Sehun menoleh. Dua detik kemudian ia balik menatap Chanyeol. Penasaran akan jawabannya.

"Kau mau pulang?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"_Ani._" jawab Luhan cepat. "Ma-maksudku...aku akan pulang. Nanti, Chanyeol-ah. Nanti." tambahnya sambil melirik Sehun diam-diam.

Chanyeol sudah bisa menebak kalau itulah yang akan Luhan katakan. Sejujurnya ia memang tak pernah berniat membawa Luhan kembali ke flat mereka. Tidak setelah perempuan itu berubah seperti mayat hidup didunia nyata.

"Baekhyun menunggumu besok jam sembilan di rumah sakit. Kau akan datang menjemputnya, kan?" nada bicara dan raut wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah santai. "Aku akan kesana sebelum pergi bekerja."

"Aku pasti datang. Katakan padanya untuk menungguku."

Chanyeol bangkit melempar senyum manisnya yang biasa pada Luhan sambil melangkah kearahnya.

"Dan aku juga menunggumu kembali ke kantor, rusaku. Sampai nanti."

Cup.

Satu kecupan ringan itu mendarat tepat di kening Luhan yang tak bisa menahan haru. Sudut air matanya sudah basah saat itu juga. Chanyeolnya kembali!

Sahabatnya itu bahkan melambai singkat pada Sehun –walau tanpa ekspresi– sebelum keluar dari apartemen. Luhan mengekorinya dari belakang dengan Sehun berada disisinya. Pintu sudah mau menutup kalau saja satu kaki panjang Chanyeol tidak menjegalnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan membawa pakaianmu kemari dan pakailah mantelku untuk tidur. Baju itu terlalu tipis!" katanya pedas lalu menutup daun pintu tepat didepan dua manusia yang termangu diam.

.

.

Jangan pernah pakaikan Sehun kemeja putih polos. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak Luhan dan akan ia lakukan nanti di lain kesempatan. Sehun berkemeja memang tidak aneh, tapi entah kenapa matanya tak terbiasa melihat pria berpostur jangkung proposional ini mengenakan kemeja putih yang sangat pas di tubuhnya.

Bahunya yang tegap, bentuk dada bidangnya, belum lagi Sehun menggulung lengan kemeja itu sampai batas siku. Ujung kemejanya di masukkan ke dalam celana _jeans _hitam yang bertengger sempurna di pinggang. _Belt _dari kulit yang juga berwarna hitam pun melingkar disana. Padahal penampilannya ini sangat biasa, tapi Luhan sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia dibuat terpana. Sehun yang sekarang...membuatnya gerah!

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Tapi tatapanmu yang tak berkedip itu membuatku tak nyaman, sayang."

Dari depan cermin, Sehun berucap santai pada Luhan yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Perempuan itu memang sedang memperhatikan dari belakang.

"Kenapa? Apa pakaianku hari ini aneh?" tanya Sehun lagi lewat pantulan di cermin.

"_A-ani! Ani! _Begini sudah bagus. Kau...memang tampan."

Sehun terkekeh. "Untuk menjemput Baekhyun dari rumah sakit, aku tidak berlebihan, kan?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Dan apa kau akan terus-terusan diam di belakangku memakai handuk putih itu? Atau kau sedang menungguku agar bisa membantumu melepaskan handuk itu seperti _hanbok_mu kemarin?"

Luhan langsung mendelik tajam pada sindiran barusan dan langsung melenggang pergi ke depan lemari pakaian Sehun. Rasanya ia sudah 'mencicipi' semua kemeja dan baju-baju Sehun disana. Oh, mungkin tidak.

Saat tengah menilik diam, ekor matanya menangkap satu-satunya warna lain yang selama ini luput dari tatapannya. Kemeja itu terhimpit di bagian paling ujung seperti sengaja disembunyikan. Dengan agak kesusahan, Luhan akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan kemeja polos _soft pink _yang ukurannya _oversize _seperti biasa.

"_Pink?! _Ini...punyamu?"

Sehun masih merapikan penampilannya sendiri didepan cermin dan butuh waktu sekitar tiga detik untuk menoleh ke arah Luhan. Air mukanya langsung berubah masam seketika.

"Simpan. Kenapa kau mengeluarkannya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka kemeja ini!"

Tak ada satu pun baju milik Sehun yang tak Luhan suka. Pria itu bahkan tak perlu mendebatnya.

"Cepat berpakaian. Baekhyun pasti menunggumu."

"Pakailah ini, Sehun. Kau pasti manis sekali!"

"Luhan."

"Ah, _waeee?_" Luhan mengerang manja. "Ini ada di lemarimu, harusnya kau memakainya! Satu-satunya kemeja dengan warna cerah yang kau miliki malah dibiarkan begitu saja. Pakailah! Ubah wajah dingin itu sekali-kali."

"Dan membuatku menjadi seorang _pinky boy_?! Tidak. Cepat pakai bajumu!"

Sehun lantas keluar kamar tanpa berniat melanjutkan perdebatan. Sebenarnya Luhan masih bisa membujuk ini-itu, tapi ia juga tidak tega kalau Sehun harus memakai kemeja berwarna feminin ini keluar dengan tampang garang khas di wajahnya. _Well, _wajar memang kalau lelaki tidak menyukai _pink _meskipun terkadang warna itu malah membuat mereka jauh terlihat lebih seksi.

Satu ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Luhan. Ia bergegas melepas handuk putihnya, memakai baju dalam dan _hot pants _hitam sebelum menyampirkan kemeja _pink _kebesaran itu ke tubuhnya sendiri. Seperti biasa, paha Luhan berhasil tertutup oleh ujung bahannya. Dan untuk melengkapi penampilan sederhananya ini, Luhan menarik ikat pinggang ukuran kecil dari rok satin miliknya –satu-satunya pakaian yang ia kenakan saat mabuk dulu.

Luhan mengikatnya ke perut, sedikit mengatur bentuk kemeja Sehun dan jadilah baju kebesaran itu terlihat membentuk di tubuhnya. Setidaknya Luhan terlihat agak modis dan tidak terlalu cuek seperti kemarin.

Bunyi pintu diketuk dan suara tak sabar Sehun yang menunggu itu mengejutkannya.

"Ayo pergi!" kata Luhan begitu membuka knop pintu dan melangkah keluar.

Bukannya mengikuti, Sehun malah berdiri diam memperhatikan gadisnya itu dari atas sampai bawah. Luhan tidak sadar. Ia bahkan sudah mencapai batas pintu apartemen dan tengah mengenakan _flat shoes_ hitamnya saat dirasa sebuah lengan kokoh menarik pinggangnya ke belakangnya hingga membuatnya refleks memekik pelan.

Mata Luhan kini telah berhadapan dengan jakun Sehun yang bergerak naik turun perlahan. Aroma maskulin khas itu menguar langsung ke hidungnya.

"Sehun-ah...apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Tangan Sehun yang semula berada di pinggang, merambat naik ke punggung dan berhenti di tengkuk Luhan yang menengadah. Pria dingin ini tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Tak usah pura-pura." ujarnya. "Aku tahu kita sedang saling menginginkan."

'_Hah?!'_

Tapi sebelum pertanyaan itu terucap, Sehun tahu-tahu sudah melumat penuh bibir ber_lipgloss _Luhan dalam sekali pagutan. Kehangatan langsung menjalar ke seluruh permukaan wajah cantik yang perlahan terpejam mengikuti sentuhan lembut itu seraya memberikan balasan.

Bagaimana bisa Sehun tahu kalau ini yang Luhan inginkan? Jujur saja, Luhan memang masih terpesona melihat sosok sempurna lelaki terbalut kemeja putih pas badan itu. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri pula kalau tiba-tiba pikiran 'ingin disentuh Sehun' muncul begitu saja di otaknya. Sehun terlihat menggairahkan dengan kemeja putih! Apa cara dia menatap di cermin tadi terlalu jelas menyiratkan? Ataukah Luhan yang terlalu berlebihan?

Luhan masih diam ketika jemari Sehun bergerak melepas _belt _diperutnya dan mulai menelusuri ke bagian dalam. Ciuman itu masih berlangsung, lebih panas, karena sekarang Sehun bisa mendengar desah tertahan Luhan di bibirnya. Rasa _lipgloss _yang Luhan pakaipun menempel disana.

Dua tangan Luhan bertengger meremas pinggang Sehun yang perlahan mundur membawanya masuk kembali ke apartemen tanpa melepaskan pagutan. Sehun terus bergerak ke belakang sampai punggungnya sendiri menabrak pelan dinding yang langsung ia gunakan untuk memutar keadaan –membalikkan Luhan dan membuatnya terpojok.

Entah kemeja siapa yang paling kusut, yang jelas ketika Sehun akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya karena Luhan kehabisan nafas, keadaan mereka sudah sama-sama berantakan. Rambut cepol Luhan acak-acakan lengkap dengan wajah memerah dan bibir basah. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri tengah mengatur nafas dan baru menyadari dua kancing teratasnya sudah terbuka. Matanya langsung menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

Tak perlu pertanyaan verbal, Luhan tahu apa yang ingin pria itu utarakan. Dan meskipun hasratnya masih meninggi ingin mengabulkan keinginan Sehun sekaligus keinginan dirinya sendiri, Luhan justru menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak sekarang, sayang. Baekhyun menunggu." katanya lembut.

Sehun mendengus pelan dengan mata terpejam dan sudut bibir terangkat. "Aku lupa."

.

.

"Oh, jadi kau dari Beijing? Aku Qingdao! Kalau kau kembali ke Cina, aku akan membawamu ke rumahku."

"Waaaah..._jinjja_?! Dokter Huang membuatku rindu kampung halaman! Aku tak pernah menemukan seseorang dari rumpun yang sama. Rasanya seperti bertemu teman lama saja."

Zitao dan Luhan saling tertawa renyah.

"Kalian sama-sama dari Cina tapi bicara dalam bahasa Korea. Lucu sekali!" Chanyeol meledek.

Dan detik berikutnya adalah ucapan cepat nan panjang dari bibir tipis Zitao dalam bahasa Cina yang jelas tak bisa dimengerti selain Luhan seorang. Dokter cantik itu tak ubahnya _rapper. _Kalau dilihat dari ekspresi Luhan yang cekikikan, sudah jelas Zitao tengah mengata-ngatai Chanyeol seperti biasa.

Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau kehilangan akal. Ia mendekati Baekhyun di ranjang dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya yang malah membuat wanita hamil itu pun ikut tertawa puas.

"Baek, bantu aku. Katakan sesuatu yang cepat dalam bahasa Perancismu!"

Adu debat bahasa pun tak terelakan. Terutama ketika Sehun yang awalnya diam saja mulai gerah dengan situasi dan berbicara beberapa kalimat cepat dalam bahasa Perancis. Chanyeol merasa tertolong. Setidaknya ia puas melihat wajah dokter Huang kebingungan tak mengerti.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu berbicara bahasa lain." bisik Luhan, mengambil kesempatan ketika Zitao dan Chanyeol masih saja berdebat tak tahu membicarakan apa.

"Kau kan hanya paham bahasa tubuhku." ledek Sehun resmi mendapat tepukan keras dari Luhan.

Sore itu flat kecil ini tak pernah sepi. Sepulang dari rumah sakit, kelima orang ini memang berkumpul disana. Dokter Huang bahkan ikut dengan mereka atas undangan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Tahan disitu, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku harus menjawab panggilan ini sebentar." ujar Zitao sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung mantel.

Dari samping Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendesiskan kata 'curang' dalam volume rendah.

Zitao lalu beranjak keluar kamar baru kemudian menggeser ikon hijau di layarnya sebelum mengucapkan sapaan.

"_Yeob-"_

"_Ini aku, dokter Huang. Kris."_

Seperti sosok itu ada dihadapannya, Zitao refleks membeku. Suara Kris begitu dingin dan dalam sesuai dengan imejnya sendiri.

"Oh, kau. Sudah sampai di Paris?" tanyanya, menduga kalau pihak rumah sakitlah yang memberitahukan Kris nomor kontaknya.

"_Bagaimana dia? Hari ini dia keluar rumah sakit, kan?" _Kris bertanya lirih tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Zitao.

Dokter muda itu menarik nafas pendeknya sebentar lalu menjawab tenang. "Baekhyun sudah pulang. Aku berada ditempatnya sekarang. Apa kau di rumah sakit? Lukamu masih butuh perawatan, kan?"

Terdengar tawa meledek Kris dari seberang. _"Disini tidak ada dokter kandungan yang menangani lukaku, jadi aku baik."_

Zitao tak tertawa atau marah. Ia malah terpana karena kalimat Kris barusan adalah sebuah kalimat gurauan. Walau tidak mengenal jauh, tapi cukup melihat dari luar saja Zitao tahu bagaimana sifat Kris: perfeksionis, keras kepala dan tak suka bergurau. Jadi yang barusan itu sangat diluar dugaan.

"_Aku mengandalkanmu, dokter Huang. Aku mungkin tak akan bisa lagi menemuinya, sudah tak pantas." _Kris berujar. _"Jadi tolong kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Aku akan membantu sebisaku dari sini. Aku hanya ingin anakku lahir selamat."_

"Kau tak ingin bicara dengannya?"

"_..."_

"Cobalah. Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di benak Baek-"

"_Tak ada gunanya, dokter. Aku ini bagian paling kelam di hidupnya."_

Zitao tak lagi meneruskan. Suara Kris barusan begitu tegas.

"_Dan maafkan aku kalau aku kurang ajar. Tapi bisakah aku menitipkan Luhan juga padamu?"_

"Aku bukan tempat penitipan." tukas Zitao refleks dengan nada pedas.

Kris terkekeh pelan diseberang. _"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud begitu." _katanya.

Dokter itu mendesah berat dan ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraannya, tapi lagi-lagi suara Kris membuatnya tertegun diam.

"_Aku tidak tahu Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan atau tidak. Tapi jika seandainya iya, maka satu-satunya hal ingin kulakukan adalah bertemu denganmu lagi. Dokter Huang memberikanku dunia baru. Aku harap...kesempatan itu segera datang supaya aku bisa membalas rasa terima kasihku."_

Keduanya lalu sama-sama terdiam. Setelah lebih dari lima detik yang terasa lama, Zitao berdeham cuek dan berujar.

"Kau tak perlu cemas. Aku akan menjaga mereka disini. Perlakukan lukamu dengan baik sebelum kembali ke depan kamera atau _fans_mu akan heboh!"

Kris tertawa pelan.

"Tuhan sudah memberikanmu kesempatan. Buktinya kau masih diijinkan bernafas." Zitao berkata lagi. "Jadi kapanpun waktunya tiba...aku akan menunggumu. Aku menunggu kau dengan duniamu yang baru." tandasnya.

Dan sebelum salah satu diantara mereka mengucapkan kalimat penutup, suara familiar tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakang. Zitao menoleh horor pada Luhan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya ini. Wanita bermata rusa itu berucap lirih lengkap dengan ekspresi sendu tanpa rasa takut.

"Kalau itu Kris...bolehkah aku bicara dengannya?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**PARDON MY IMAGINATION. THIS IS MY LIMIT.**

**saya cuma bisa ngerekomendasiin baca HunHan momennya sambil dengerin soundtrack **_**Fifty Shades of Grey, Ellie Goulding – Love Me Like You Do.**_

**scene ini juga hasil dari dengerin lagu itu berkali-kali -_- lagu sama liriknya ngeklop berat!**

**gatau kenapa dengernya berasa pas buat scene HunHan disini.**

***ini korban lagu banget***

**Harusnya saya updet senin malem, tapi demi readerdeul yg juga ngefans sm Sehun, saya percepat hahaa ngarep bisa ngehibur hati yg sedih gara2 insiden Sehun kemarin T.T**

_**And the concert has finally end. I feel so proud of Oh Sehun!**_

**SEHUN, ASDFGHJKL!**

**Karena ini ff hunhan, jadi maaf klo scene chanbaek-taoris g banyak di ekspos. Cerita mereka ada kok tp ga bisa sedetail hunhan *bow***

**Klo nanti saya updet lama, maafin yaa...sekarang agak susah curi2 waktu nulis tapi diusahain seminggu sekali :) **

_**See yaa reader-nims~**_


	16. The Fear

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris, Tao (GS)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

**~ The Fear ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau itu Kris...bolehkah aku bicara dengannya?"

"_Dokter Huang? Kau masih disana?"_

Zitao terpaku diam mengabaikan sahutan Kris ditelepon.

Luhan lantas mendekat dan berhenti tepat disampingnya dengan mata menatap sendu. Dokter muda itu menangkap senyum samar di bibir tipis Luhan yang menanti jawaban.

"_Dokter Huang?"_

"Kris..."

"_Aaaah...kupikir anda pingsan. Apa terjadi se-"_

"...ini aku. Luhan."

Hening.

Zitao sudah memberikan ponselnya pada Luhan dan langsung berdiri diam dibelakangnya dengan wajah super kebingungan. Pikirannya baru sadar akan satu hal. Bukan hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tapi Luhan pun rupanya mengenal siapa Kris. Dan kalau kesimpulannya tidak salah, kemungkinan besar Sehun juga terlibat dalam kemelut penuh tanda tanya ini.

Zitao masih diam ketika Luhan menuruni dua anak tangga dan duduk diam disana.

"Ini aku, Kris." ulangnya lirih.

Masih tak ada suara di seberang. Tapi Luhan terus berujar mencoba sebisa mungkin terdengar normal.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik?"

"_..."_

"Kau ada di Paris? Kenapa tak pernah menghubungiku? Sombong sekali kau."

Zitao tahu Kris belum menjawab apapun karena Luhan terus merendengnya dengan pertanyaan cepat. Layaknya obrolan temu kangen teman lama.

"Kris, apa kau ingat? Waktu kita kuliah dulu..kau selalu membelaku tiap kali Chanyeol mengejek. Kau bilang aku ini rusa kecilmu yang harus disayang, bukan malah diledek. Kalau kita sudah jalan bertiga, kau pasti melarang Chanyeol untuk berdiri disebelahku. Katamu, dia merusak pemandangan!" Luhan tertawa polos, lalu melanjutkan. "Tapi memang dasarnya Chanyeol keras kepala, semakin dilarang..dia justru semakin menjadi."

Entah bagaimana cara kerja otak Zitao sekarang, yang jelas kepalanya semakin pusing. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi bingung harus kepada siapa dan mulai dari mana. Dan saat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, pintu kamar tahu-tahu membuka lalu muncullah sosok Chanyeol dari dalam.

Pria itu hendak berucap, tapi bibirnya kaku ketika melihat sosok sang dokter bersama Luhan di ujung tangga sana. Merasa penasaran, akhirnya Chanyeol melangkah keluar sampai beberapa detik kemudian saat hanya beberapa meter dari jarak Luhan, raut penuh tanya itu mengendur pelan digantikan oleh ekspresi tak percaya. Wajahnya datar sedatar-datarnya terutama ketika mendengar nada suara Luhan yang ringan dan polos.

"Kris..waktu mendengarmu pergi ke Paris, aku benar-benar kehilangan. Rasanya ingin menjitak kepala Chanyeol berkali-kali karena dialah yang membuatmu pergi."

Didetik ini Zitao agak terkejut melihat sosok jangkung Chanyeol berdiri disisinya. Matanya tajam dan rautnya tegas menatap punggung Luhan di tangga.

"Tapi kalau kau tahu...Chanyeol satu-satunya orang yang paling menyesali kepergianmu. Dia tahu kau tak pernah suka dengan profesimu ini." sendu suara Luhan terdengar sedikit bergetar kali ini. "Chanyeol memang tidak pernah cerita, tapi aku tahu dia selalu mengharapkan kabar darimu. Setidaknya dia bisa meminta maaf. Dan semenjak kau pergi...Chanyeol agak berubah."

Tanpa aba-aba, pria bertelinga lebar itu melangkah turun dengan langkah cepat dan rahang tegas sampai membuat Luhan agak berjengat kaget. Tapi begitu Chanyeol berlutut didepannya sambil menatap lurus, Luhan menangkap sedikit senyum samar di sudut bibir tipisnya. Pria itu mengelus lembut satu punggung tangan Luhan yang terkepal diatas paha.

"Chanyeol berubah..." lanjut Luhan, suaranya bergetar total. Anak sungai sudah terkumpul resmi di kedua pelupuk mata rusa yang menatap lurus ke mata sendu milik Chanyeol didepan.

Saat itu Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala, seperti memberikan tanda agar Luhan terus berbicara.

"Ada bagian dari dirimu yang tertinggal di dirinya. Chanyeol menjagaku selama ini. Dia bisa melindungiku.." air mata telak menetes pelan tapi Luhan tak berniat untuk menghapus atau menghentikannya.

"Kris..." bibirnya bergetar "...aku merindukanmu. Aku rindu Kris-ku yang dulu." tandasnya.

Kalimat itu memiliki efek dahsyat bagi pria diujung sana yang semula hanya diam mendengarkan, kini mulai terdengar menahan suara.

"Kau mendengarku, kan? Siapapun yang menemuiku kemarin dan apapun yang telah ia lakukan padaku, itu bukan dirimu. Aku kenal siapa Kris. Dan pria yang kemarin itu bukan kau. Kris pria baik! Dia yang selalu melindungiku!"

Gagal. Kris tak lagi bisa menahan tangisnya sendiri. Suara yang terdengar di _speaker phone _saat itu adalah isakannya yang tertahan. Pilu mengena hati Luhan.

"Itu bukan kau, kan? Kris-ku tak mungkin begitu, kan? Hm?"

Chanyeol menggenggam kuat jemari Luhan yang bergetar. Satu tangannya yang lain mengusap pipi putih yang basah itu dengan lembut.

"Aku minta maaf, Kris...aku minta maaf atas segala apapun yang mungkin menyakitimu...dan...dan aku mohon padamu...untuk memaafkan Chanyeol..aku mencintai kalian berdua..."

"_Luhan..."_

Ponsel itu kontan tergeletak ketika Luhan menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol dan menangis hebat di bahunya. Suara parau Kris saat menyebut lirih namanya barusan semakin membuat dadanya teriris.

Perempuan itu seperti meluapkan sesak yang menghimpit di dada dengan meraung keras tanpa peduli tangisnya akan didengar orang atau tidak. Luhan tidak sedang bersandiwara. Apa yang ia utarakan barusan adalah isi hatinya, kalau ia memaafkan Kris, kalau ia tidak apa dengan semua yang telah pria itu lakukan. Luhan akui dia pun merindukan sosok sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Tak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan melihat kondisi Luhan seperti ini. Ia bisa merasakan hawa hangat dan basah di pundak kanannya, tempat dimana Luhan masih menangis tak henti dengan bahu berguncang hebat. Hanya usapan lembut di punggungnya saja yang bisa Chanyeol berikan.

Pria itu bahkan tak sadar kalau Zitao sudah melangkah menjauhi mereka setelah memungut ponselnya sendiri dari tangga. Zitao sempat melihat layar, sambungan teleponnya masih aktif. Tapi ketika ia menempelkan ponsel ke telinga, yang ia dengar mungkin tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi Luhan saat ini. Kris tengah menangis –sesenggukan parah. Zitao bahkan bisa memvisualisasikannya dalam bayangan.

"Kalau kau mendengarku, Kris..." ujarnya ramah. "...tenangkanlah dirimu dulu. Kapanpun kau butuh teman bicara, ponselku selalu aktif dua puluh empat jam."

.

.

"Sehun-ah, bisa kau panggilkan semuanya? Aku rasa menu-menu ini cukup untuk makan malam kita."

"Berlebihan, kau tahu? Kau bahkan baru kembali dari rumah sakit tapi sudah membuat masakan sebanyak ini."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Sejak tadi ia memang berkutat di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sebenarnya ia hanya memanaskan bahan-bahan cepat saji saja.

"Kenapa mereka lama, ya? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan diluar?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun, satu-satunya orang yang sejak tadi berada di kamar dan tengah membantu Baekhyun menyiapkan meja kontan merasa heran. Baekhyun benar. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam rasanya Zitao, Luhan dan Chanyeol tidak kembali ke kamar. Sehun bahkan baru sadar kalau hanya tinggal dirinya bersama Baekhyun saja di ruangan berpetak itu.

"Wah! Wangi sekali! Apa makan malam sudah siap?" tiba-tiba Zitao berseru ceria dari arah pintu kamar.

Sosoknya muncul beberapa detik kemudian dengan senyum sumringah dan tatapan lapar ke arah meja makan kecil didepannya.

"Anda darimana? Apa Luhan dan Chanyeol bersama-"

"Aku lapar! Bolehkah aku makan duluan?" potong Zitao membuat Sehun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli. "Duduklah, dokter Huang. Makan yang banyak. Tapi jangan lupa, sisakan untuk yang lain!"

Keduanya pun tertawa bersama.

Zitao lantas mendekat ke arah meja tepat ketika Sehun hendak beranjak pergi. Namun tiba-tiba saja dokter muda itu menahan satu lengan Sehun sambil berbisik amat pelan tanpa terlihat menggerakan bibirnya.

"Biarkan mereka."

Sehun jelas tak mengerti maksud ucapan itu, tapi Zitao dengan cueknya maju mendekat ke kursi dan mulai mengajak Baekhyun yang masih mengeluarkan beberapa minuman kaleng dari kulkas kecil itu berbincang masalah kehamilan.

Zitao sempat melirik ke arah Sehun, lalu dengan tersenyum paham ia mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit seolah memberi sinyal pada Sehun yang berdiri penasaran untuk pergi mengecek keluar. Rasanya tak berhak juga melarang kekasih Luhan ini untuk berdiam diri saja.

Tak perlu waktu lama, pria berwajah dingin ini langsung beranjak keluar kamar tanpa perlu menutup pintunya terlebih dulu. Sehun hanya dibuat penasaran. Dengan kaki telanjang ia melangkah cepat sampai matanya melihat punggung berguncang Luhan didekat tangga. Tak hanya itu, ada dua tangan kekar tengah melingkar di pundaknya sambil memberikan belaian lembut.

Lama Sehun mengamati, ia akhirnya mendengar isak kecil Luhan yang teredam. Walau samar, telinganya juga bisa mendengar sederet kalimat lirih tak jelas dari kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak membenci, Kris...aku tak bisa, Chanyeol-ah..."

Rahang Sehun menegas tanpa sadar.

"...aku menyayanginya...aku menyayangi kalian berdua..."

"Luhan...sudahlah. Aku mengerti. Berhenti menangis, ya?" bujuk Chanyeol.

Isakan itu justru terdengar semakin kencang dan membuat kaki Sehun kaku tak bisa digerakan. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat Chanyeol, yang masih berlutut, mengelus punggung Luhan untuk terus menenangkannya.

"Aaah...kenapa rusaku cengeng sekali, sih? Apa aku harus memulangkanmu ke Cina? Kau sudah lama tak kembali, kan? Hm?" pria itu bermaksud menghibur. "Anak macam apa kau ini, Luhan? Bertahun-tahun di negeri orang, tidak pulang-pulang. Aku saja selalu rindu kampung halaman!"

Luhan memelankan volume tangisnya. Dan seolah mendapatkan kesempatan, Chanyeol kembali berujar ceria.

"Qingdao dengan Beijing itu jauh tidak? Kalau tidak, nanti akan kusuruh dokter Huang untuk menemanimu pulang kesana. Urusan kantor biar aku yang urus! Kau masih punya jatah cuti beberapa hari."

Perempuan itu kini hanya terisak pelan berbarengan dengan belaian tangan lembut Chanyeol pada punggungnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus pulang sebentar untuk menengok bayi-bayi panda disana. Kasihan, ibu mereka malah bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit Korea."

Tak diduga, Luhan tertawa. Suaranya sedikit bercampur dengan isakan.

"Ssssst! Jangan beritahu dokter Huang soal ini. Nanti dia pasti akan membalasku habis-habisan!"

Keduanya mulai saling terkekeh geli. Luhan malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu lebar Chanyeol dan menepuk-nepuk sisi lengan kekar itu. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian ia melepaskan diri lalu menatap lurus wajah sang sahabat yang menyunggingkan senyum lebar khasnya.

Tanpa melepaskan kontak mata, Luhan menyentuh kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya sebelum kemudian berujar pelan.

"Terima kasih, Park Chanyeol. Terima kasih karena selalu ada untukku."

Chanyeol memasang tampang _sok _dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"_Saranghae._"

Cup.

Satu kecupan cukup dalam itu mendarat di pipi kanan Chanyeol yang kini tercengir lebar. Gigi-giginya yang putih itu ia pamerkan ke alam semesta.

"Ah, aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali kau menciumku." tukasnya, membuat Luhan kembali terkikik.

Chanyeol sudah mau bangkit, tapi mendadak gerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok Sehun muncul di ujung tangga. Wajah datar dan dinginnya membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau merubah ekspresi mukanya sendiri yang langsung ditatap heran oleh Luhan. Perempuan itu tidak bertanya, melainkan menoleh pelan ke belakang lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol dan berbisik lirih.

"Kau duluan saja. Baekhyun pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

Mata besar Chanyeol turun menatapnya. Luhan tahu arti tatap penuh rasa khawatir ini, jadi tanpa suara ia mengucapkan kata _"Gwaencanha." _yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan kecupan ringan di puncak kepala.

Chanyeol pergi kembali ke kamar sambil melewati Sehun tanpa berucap apa-apa. Kekasih Luhan itu juga terlihat tak menemukan apapun untuk ditanyakan.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Luhan, membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

Sehun diam sebentar, mengamati perubahan warna di wajah cantik wanita pujaannya ini beberapa saat. Begitu candu manisnya melengkungkan senyum tipis, Sehun baru beranjak turun dan duduk tepat disampingnya.

Mereka saling tatap tapi tak ada yang membuka suara. Sehun bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan barusan. Matanya terlalu sibuk mengamati manik cantik Luhan yang memerah dan agak membengkak.

"Aku tidak suka ditatap dengan mata seperti itu." ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Luhan tersenyum samar. "Kau pasti ingin tahu kenapa." katanya.

"Kemarilah. Cuacanya enak disini." Sehun malah memeluk Luhan dari samping lalu menaruh pipinya sendiri ke puncak kepala wanita itu. "Kau tidak merasa dingin?" tanyanya.

Semula Luhan tak bergerak, tapi begitu jemari Sehun terasa meremas lengannya, ia refleks berbisik lirih. "_Chuwo..._"

Pria itu mendengus geli sambil menaruh tangannya yang lain untuk merengkuh erat Luhan ke dalam pelukan. Luhan pun bergerak menyamankan posisinya sendiri. Wajahnya kini berada di perpotongan leher Sehun dengan mata berada tepat disamping jakun lelaki itu.

"Sehun.."

"Hm?"

"Katakanlah sesuatu."

"Katakan apa?"

Tiba-tiba Luhan terkikik sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Sehun menengok ke bawah dan menemukan wanita itu tengah menahan senyumnya.

"Jangan lihat aku. Lihatlah ke depan." Pinta Luhan.

Sehun yang tak mengerti lantas menuruti keinginannya dan kembali menatap tembok rumah tetangga didepan.

"Bicara lagi. Katakan apapun!" pinta Luhan lagi.

"Ah, _wae? _Kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini? Aku tidak punya apapun untuk dibicarakan dan aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan-"

Suara dalam khas pria itu mengambang seketika saat Luhan tak bisa menahan dengusan tawa gelinya di leher Sehun. Ia sudah mau menengok ke bawah lagi, tapi tiba-tiba saja jari telunjuk Luhan menyentuh tepat ke jakunnya dan memberikan belaian halus disana.

"Aku suka melihat benda ini bergerak." ujarnya. "Begitu lelaki."

Bukan main tak bisa berkomentarnya Sehun mendengar pujian polos Luhan barusan. Kadang, wanita ini memang sering mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat diluar dugaan.

"Begitu lelaki?! Nona Lu, semua lelaki tentu memiliki benda ini di leher mereka. Kau ini aneh-aneh saja."

"Entahlah. Rasanya berbeda kalau melihatnya lebih dekat. Kau...seksi."

"Hey, hey, hey! Ingat kita sedang dimana. Jangan sampai aku menyerangmu ditempat terbuka seperti ini."

Plak!

Seperti biasa, Luhan menampar pelan dada bidang Sehun.

"Aku hanya mengatakan seksi, tapi pikiranmu melayang kemana-mana." ledeknya.

Pria tampan itu tertawa puas dengan kedua mata tajam menyipit sempurna. Luhan, yang memang selalu suka bagaimana cara dan ekspresi Sehun tertawa, secara mendadak menegakkan kepala, menaruh kedua tangan ke pipi Sehun, memalingkan wajahnya agar saling berhadapan, dan menatap mata bulan sabit itu sekilas sebelum menariknya mendekat untuk mendaratkan satu ciuman hangat.

Bibir Sehun yang saat itu membuka karena tawa ia lumat perlahan dengan mata terpejam. Luhan sudah larut dalam kenikmatannya sendiri. Tapi dengan segera Sehun melepaskan diri.

"_You don't have to do this alone, Luhan." _katanya lirih. _"Let me kiss you."_

Luhan tersenyum manis dan mengangguk patuh sekali lalu memejamkan kedua mata. Dirasakannya bibir lembut Sehun menyentuh kedua kelopak matanya sekilas lalu turun ke cuping hidung dan berhenti lama di permukaan bibirnya. Luhan membuka akses pagutan itu lebih dulu.

Mereka saling sibuk balas kecup dengan kondisi tangan sudah berada di bagian tengkuk pihak lawan. Luhan terbuai dengan tiap sentuhan yang Sehun berikan sampai suara bass Chanyeol muncul dari belakang dan membuat perempuan ini tersentak kaget hingga bagian belakang kepalanya terantuk tembok cukup keras.

"Maaf mengganggu. Tapi Baekhyun menunggu kalian untuk makan malam."

Sudah. Hanya itu. Setelahnya, dengan langkah kikuk seperti habis melihat sesuatu yang tak pantas ia lihat, Chanyeol kembali ke kamar.

Sehun tak tahan untuk tak tertawa. Dirinya baru saja dipergoki tengah mencumbu pasangan sahabat super protektif ini, tapi melihat gaya bicara Chanyeol yang barusan terdengar malu dan kaku, tak ayal membuatnya geli membayangkan betapa terkejutnya ia.

Bukan hanya Sehun yang tertawa, tapi Luhan juga. Sambil mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya yang terantuk, perempuan itu terkikik pelan dengan pipi bersemu merah. Sehun tahu, Luhan malu karena untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah, Chanyeol memergokinya langsung tengah bermesraan –berciuman lebih tepatnya.

.

.

Chanyeol tak pernah tahu bagaimana latar belakang kekasihnya ini. Sejak awal mereka pacaran dulu, keduanya sama-sama disibukkan oleh pekerjaan masing-masing, belum lagi insiden Baekhyun dibawa pergi ke Paris dan kondisinya yang hilang ingatan. Jadi begitu tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah tulang punggung keluarga, Chanyeol tak bisa berkata banyak. Rupanya menjadi model tidak murni datang dari keinginan hati Baekhyun, melainkan lebih kepada tuntutan keadaan.

Chanyeol seperti melihat Luhan dalam diri Baekhyun. Sama-sama anak tunggal yang harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri dan keluarga.

Wanita hamil ini akhirnya menyetujui untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun mengaku siap kalaupun keluarganya tak menerimanya kembali. Tapi yang ia temukan ketika sampai didepan bangunan bertuliskan marga 'Byun' di papan pipih itu adalah keadaan rumah yang kosong, sepi seperti tak berpenghuni.

Momen yang mestinya menjadi satu keharuan karena keluarga itu bersatu kembali, harus berubah ketika dua pusara berumput hijau segar terpampang nyata didepan mata basahnya. Baekhyun bahkan harus dipapah Chanyeol untuk bisa mencapai tempat peristirahatan orang tuanya yang terakhir. Dikelilingi oleh para pelayat, wanita hamil ini terduduk tunduk disisi Chanyeol yang menahan berat tubuhnya.

Pupus sudah harapannya untuk meminta maaf, untuk melihat keluarganya kembali, untuk mengembalikan semua memori indah masa kecilnya dulu. Baekhyun kini benar-benar merasa berdosa. Entah dosa karena telah meninggalkan rumah atau karena kembali ke rumah saat semua pergi meninggalkannya.

"_Eomma..appa..." _lirih Baekhyun disela tangis hebatnya sebelum berakhir tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

Kabar duka ini diterima oleh Luhan dan Sehun yang langsung berangkat sepulang kerja menuju ke tempat Baekhyun tinggal. Sebelum tengah malam dan setelah sanak saudara serta para pelayat pulang, pasangan itu tiba bersama Zitao yang sempat dihubungi juga oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun di kamar orang tuanya, Lu." Chanyeol berucap sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar pertama.

Luhan, yang matanya basah dan memerah itupun beringsut masuk kesana.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Zitao menuntut.

Begitu Chanyeol mempersilakan ia dan Sehun untuk duduk di sofa, pria berjas hitam lengkap ini kemudian mendesah berat lalu mulai menuturkan apa yang ia dapat.

"Orang tua Baekhyun kecelakaan. Mobil mereka tergelincir dan masuk jurang. Dan tepat setelah kami datang, ada tetangga yang memberi kabar kalau pemakamannya sedang dilakukan tak jauh dari sini. Hanya itu."

"Oh, Tuhan!" pekik Zitao. Mata berlingkar hitam itu pun terlihat agak berlinang.

"Untuk itulah aku memintamu datang kemari, dokter Huang. Baekhyun tak mau mendengarku. Dia terus menangis sejak pulang dari pemakaman. Bahkan beberapa jam lalu sempat pingsan."

Dokter muda itu bangkit terlalu tiba-tiba. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun ia melangkah cepat menuju kamar yang sebelumnya dimasuki oleh Luhan.

Seperti ada yang memutus urat konyol Chanyeol, pria itu benar-benar kehilangan rona ceria di wajahnya. Matanya turun, begitu juga dengan sudut bibirnya. Chanyeol terus menatap kebawah, ke arah lantai tanpa terlihat sedikitpun ingin mendongak.

Sampai tiga tepukan ringan mendarat di salah satu pundak, ia baru menengadah.

"Terima kasih." ujarnya pada Sehun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sehun bertanya, tahu kalau maksud kedatangan Chanyeol kemari adalah untuk meminta restu kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

Sambil menutupi wajah dengan tangan, Chanyeol menjawab pelan. "Setelah kondisi Baekhyun membaik, aku akan membawanya ke tempat orang tuaku. Mungkin pernikahan kami juga akan dilakukan disana. Dan...sampai dia melahirkan, aku akan membiarkan Baekhyun tinggal disana agar ibuku bisa menjaganya."

Sehun hanya mengangguk paham. Tak berani bertanya lagi.

"Kali ini aku bisa mempercayaimu, kan?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang bertanya. Matanya sudah mendelik tegas sempurna. "Aku bisa menitipkan Luhan padamu kan? Oh Sehun?"

Sehun agak meringis. Bahkan disaat seperti inipun insting protektif Chanyeol masih sangat peka bekerja.

"Aku hanya akan meninggalkan Luhan kalau dia sendiri yang memintaku pergi." tandasnya, telak membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lega.

Dua lelaki ini mendongak bersamaan saat mendengar pintu berderit membuka. Dari dalam kamar itu keluarlah tiga wanita, dua diantaranya memapah seseorang ditengah-tengah mereka. Jelas itu Baekhyun. Dalam keadaan super lemah dengan mata bengkak dan wajah basah, perempuan hamil ini didudukan tepat disamping Chanyeol yang langsung merengkuhnya.

Tangan panjang pria itu terulur membelai lembut sisi lengan Baekhyun yang kepalanya terkulai lemas ke ceruk leher Chanyeol.

Luhan sudah duduk di sofa kosong lain tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Ia menatap cemas ketika Zitao berlutut didepan wanita hamil ini untuk memeriksa kondisinya hanya melalui pengamatan mata. Ketika itu, secara mendadak Baekhyun mendesis tertahan sambil refleks memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya terlihat menahan sakit. Kontan hal ini membuat tiga pasang mata disana terlonjak panik.

Tapi justru dengan entengnya sang dokter muda malah tersenyum tenang. Tangannya ikut meraba perut Baekhyun disisi yang lain.

"Dia menendang. Mungkin sudah sepanjang hari." katanya.

"Me...nendang?" Sehun keheranan.

"Hm. Kadang akan ada reaksi tertentu dari bayi didalam perut. Semacam ikatan batin. Mungkin anakmu tahu kalau ibunya sedang sedih. Dia ingin menghiburmu, Baek." Zitao mengusap rambut Baekhyun. "Berhentilah menangis. Orang tuamu juga tak akan suka ini."

"Chanyeol-ah..."

Perlu kejelian tingkat dewa untuk mendengar bisikan super lirih Baekhyun barusan.

"_Ne_?" Chanyeol menjawab lembut, mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Baekhyun.

"Temani aku tidur. Aku mengantuk."

Hanya Zitao yang tak berhasil menahan senyum gelinya. Dokter itu langsung pindah ke sofa disamping Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepala. Kelakuan Baekhyun yang polos ini justru menghibur mereka ditengah duka.

"Lu, pakailah kamar Baekhyun diujung sana bersama dokter Huang. Dan, Sehun. Sofa ini cukup untuk menampungmu sendirian."

Setelah mengatakan intruksi datar itu, Chanyeol membopong tubuh ringan Baekhyun ke dalam kamar orang tuanya dan tidak keluar lagi. Tiga orang yang tersisa disana otomatis terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mungkin ingin tertawa keras tapi berusaha mereka tahan. Sampai akhirnya Zitao berujar lebih dulu sambil meregangkan otot-otot ditubuhnya.

"Delapan jam di kereta benar-benar membuat badanku pegal. Aku juga mau tidur." ia menoleh sekilas pada Luhan dengan telunjuk terangkat. "Kau?" tanyanya.

"Duluan saja, dokter Huang. Aku belum mengantuk." Luhan menjawab ramah.

"Baiklah...waktunya anak muda. Hahaha..." Zitao tertawa garing lalu bangkit berdiri.

Sampai tubuh langsing sang dokter menghilang, Sehun lalu pindah posisi ke sofa disamping Luhan. Ia menatap wajah cantik sang kekasih beberapa detik sebelum berucap lembut.

"Tidurlah, Lu. Perjalanan tadi cukup panjang."

"Aku tak akan bisa tidur, Sehun. Aku mendadak teringat orang tuaku di Beijing."

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Jarinya membelai sayang pipi putih Luhan. "Merindukan mereka?" tanyanya.

Tarikan nafas lambat serta anggukan itu adalah jawabannya.

"Kau ingin kita kesana?" tanya Sehun lagi. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sukses membuat Luhan berharap tinggi.

Tapi mencoba untuk tenang, perempuan ini mengontrol perasaannya dengan baik dan menjawab santai. "Aku tipe perantau yang pantang pulang sebelum sukses!"

Sehun tertawa. Tulus dan begitu manis dimata Luhan.

"_Daebak! Daeeeebaaaaak!" _puji pria itu.

"Tidurlah. Aku tahu kau yang lelah." kata Luhan. "Berbaring di sofa dan aku akan meninabobokanmu."

"Caranya? Sofa itu sempit, Lu. Kita berdua tidak muat-"

Plak!

"Jauhkan pikiran macam-macam itu disini!" Luhan mendesis tajam dan malah dibalas cengiran lebar Sehun.

Dengan cepat perempuan itu beranjak duduk di ujung sofa panjang berwarna hijau muda disana lalu menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri dengan mata menatap ke arah Sehun. Dua detik kemudian kepala Sehun sudah berada di paha empuk itu dan Luhan tengah membelai puncak kepalanya begitu lembut. Mereka tak lagi berbincang karena dengan segera mata elang Sehun menutup diiringi dengkur damai tanda ia memasuki alam bawah sadar.

.

.

Zitao memang mengantuk, sangat. Tapi itu beberapa menit lalu sebelum ponselnya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Nomornya asing, tapi rasanya ia kenal siapa pemilik nomor ini. Nomor yang sengaja tidak disimpannya.

"Kris?" tembaknya.

Hening sebentar lalu terdengarlah suara dalam itu. _"Dokter Huang."_

Zitao menahan nafas, entah kenapa. Ia segera bangun dari ranjang dan duduk ditepinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"_Itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

Kini, sesuatu didalam dada Zitao mendadak berdegup cepat. Selama ini, semenjak kejadian di flat Chanyeol dulu, Kris memang belum menghubunginya lagi. Dan bagi Zitao, rasanya kurang etis saja kalau ia yang menghubunginya duluan sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar. Mungkin begitu, tapi lebih tepatnya, Zitao gengsi.

"Baik." ia menjawab cuek. "Sebenarnya tidak. Aku sedang berduka. Tadinya aku mau menghubungimu soal ini. Baekhyun-"

"_Ada apa?! Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?!"_

Sesuatu yang tadinya berdetak cepat itu perlahan melambat diliputi rasa kecewa yang tak Zitao mengerti sebabnya.

"...orang tuanya meninggal, Kris. Tadi siang pemakamannya. Aku dan Luhan baru saja sampai dan sekarang Baekhyun sedang tertidur." jawab Zitao pelan tanpa ingin menyinggung nama Chanyeol. "Dia baik-baik saja, kalau kau ingin tahu." tambahnya.

Tak ada suara di seberang. Bahkan Kris seperti tengah lupa untuk bernafas.

"Kris? Kau masih disana?"

"_Lain kali tolong beritahu aku secepatnya apapun yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, dokter Huang. Apapun!"_

Pip. Telepon itu mati begitu saja.

Dengan posisi ponsel masih menempel di telinga, Zitao terpaku diam tanpa sempat menutup bibirnya. Hatinya tiba-tiba mendidih karena kesal. Lima detik kemudian perempuan berpostur jangkung ini melempar ponselnya ke kasur sambil mengumpat kasar lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Sejujurnya Zitao khawatir dan selalu menunggu kabar dari Kris. Takut pria itu melakukan sesuatu diluar batas di Paris sana. Tapi rupanya kekhawatiran ini hanya berarus sepihak saja –Kris mana mungkin peduli apa dan bagaimana perasaan Zitao selama ini!

_Perasaan?_

Zitao termenung tiba-tiba. Apakah dia sudah menaruh sebuah harapan pada pria blasteran yang menjadi ayah biologis dari kandungan Baekhyun ini? Kalau iya, lantas harapan macam apa? Kenapa ia kesal Kris masih perhatian pada Baekhyun? Bukankah itu wajar? Kris kan ayah bayinya.

"Hah! Konyol!" umpatnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Waktunya sedang tidak tepat untuk memikirkan hal-hal aneh seperti itu. Dadanya sesak dan panas dan ia butuh udara segar untuk mengisi paru-parunya kembali.

Melanjutkan langkah menuju pintu keluar, Zitao sempat melirik ke sekilas ke celah pintu kamar yang agak terbuka itu. Rumah Baekhyun memang tidak besar, hanya ada dua kamar utama. Itulah kenapa Sehun disuruh untuk tidur di sofa. Dan kamar yang sedang Zitao amati dalam diam itu tak lain kamar orang tua Baekhyun dimana disana ia melihat tubuh Chanyeol berlutut disisi ranjang, menghadap ke arah Baekhyun yang belum terpejam tapi tengah tersenyum sendu padanya. Tangan Chanyeol setia berada di puncak kepala perempuan itu untuk mengelusnya lembut.

Tak ada yang bisa Zitao dengar, yang jelas ia bisa mengetahui kalau Baekhyun sedang mengamati Chanyeol berbicara. Terkadang perempuan itu mengangguk atau tersenyum lebih lebar sambil mengelus pipi tirus kekasih tampannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berakhir seperti ini, Baek? Apa yang sudah manusia kamera itu lakukan?" lirih Zitao pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak mau mengganggu, akhirnya ia menarik gagang pintu kamar lalu menutupnya perlahan. Zitao melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mencari udara segar, namun lagi-lagi niatnya itu terhenti saat tiba di ruang tamu matanya menemukan pemandangan indah sekaligus semakin menyesakkan dada.

Luhan, tertidur pulas di sofa panjang dengan Sehun berada di lantai kayu disisinya. Tubuh jangkung pria itu menelungkup, wajahnya tepat bersebelahan dengan wajah damai Luhan. Sehun juga tertidur, nyenyak. Apa yang membuat senyum masam Zitao mengembang adalah jari jemari tangan mereka saling terkait satu sama lain, bahkan posisinya seperti Sehun tidur sambil terus menciumi punggung tangan Luhan.

"Sekarang siapa yang berduka cita?" keluh dokter muda itu lagi sebelum benar-benar keluar rumah.

.

.

Hidup tak bisa ditebak kemana arahnya. Sekalipun sudah berencana A sampai Z, terkadang ada saja hal yang merubah semua rencana itu –entah jadi lebih buruk atau malah berakhir indah. Seperti apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mimpinya memang ingin menikahi perempuan yang paling ia cintai ini meskipun semua itu pada akhirnya terjadi. Pernikahan digelar ketika usia kandungan Baekhyun menginjak bulan ke tujuh. Jelas sudah tak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

Acara sakral itu digelar amat sederhana disebuah gedung tak jauh dari rumah Chanyeol. Hanya kerabat dan beberapa teman terdekat saja yang diundang. Orang tua Chanyeol sama sekali tak keberatan. Mereka menerima Baekhyun sebagaimana Chanyeol menerimanya dengan tulus meskipun ketika disinggung soal pernikahan, wanita hamil itu menangis tersedu sedan karena masih merasa tak pantas bersanding dengan Chanyeol.

Beberapa rekan kantor turut datang. Chanyeol sama sekali tak malu dan membuat Luhan, Sehun serta Zitao menaruh salut padanya. Menggandeng Baekhyun di kursi pelaminan dalam kondisi perut membuncit sempurna seperti itu malah membuat wajahnya terus tersenyum sumringah. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan kalau ia bahagia. Bersyukur karena telah resmi meminang Baekhyun menjadi istri sahnya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri memang melihat bagaimana cara para tamu menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang beberapa kali menunduk dalam-dalam seperti mengintimidasi. Tapi berkat sifat periang Chanyeol, mereka akhirnya membuang pikiran negatif dan memberi Baekhyun ucapan selamat dengan wajah sumringah tulus.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memeriksa kondisimu kalau kau tinggal disini, Baek? Perlu waktu seharian dari Seoul!" Zitao protes saat acara resepsi selesai digelar.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa manis diselingi ledekan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak kenal namanya _video call_, dokter Huang?"

Zitao kemudian diam memasang tampang sebal.

"Tak usah khawatir. Ibuku kenal dokter kandungan terbaik disini. Walaupun bukan di kota besar seperti Seoul, disini kami juga bisa melakukan proses persalinan dengan baik, dokter."

"Kemana Luhan dan Sehun? Anda tidak bersama mereka?" tanya Baekhyun, mengalihkan agar tak ada perdebatan.

"_Molla. _Terakhir aku lihat Luhan masih sibuk mencicipi _desert_."

Tak perlu menunggu lama, wanita mungil dengan _dress _punggung terbuka warna merah darah itu datang digandeng Sehun yang memakai setelan jas merah marun. Secara fisik, dua orang ini terlihat begitu sempurna. Tapi rambut Luhan yang digelung tinggi itu kini terlihat agak berantakan dengan ujung helainya menyatu karena basah.

"Apa diluar hujan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menggeleng. Dengan wajah datar dan tampan itu ia menjawab pelan. "Luhan muntah-muntah. Kurasa perutnya terlalu banyak menampung semua hidangan di gedung ini."

"Jadi daritadi kau makan terus?" tanya Zitao.

Luhan mengangguk polos. Mukanya pucat pasi tapi senyumnya tetap manis. "Aku juga tak tahu. Rasanya laparku tidak hilang-hilang." katanya.

Chanyeol dan Zitao menggeleng bersamaan.

"Ugh!" tiba-tiba Luhan menutup mulutnya lagi. Satu tangan lain berada di perut.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, perempuan ini berlari kecil diatas _heels _setinggi tujuh senti menuju toilet gedung dengan Sehun mengekor lagi di belakangnya. Kelihatan sekali ini sudah berulang kali Luhan seperti itu dan Sehun terlalu jelas memperlihatkan kekesalannya karena tiga orang disana bisa mendengar desis keluh kesahnya.

"Makanya jangan makan terlalu banyak, Xi Luhan!"

Sampai kembali ke Seoul dan tiba di pintu apartemen pun Luhan langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi. Sedang Sehun buru-buru mencari obat anti mual yang sempat Zitao sarankan. Dokter muda itu juga menyuruh Luhan agar tidur cukup karena kelihatannya selain terlalu banyak makan, mual Luhan juga diakibatkan mabuk darat. Tak hanya menggunakan kereta, mereka pun masih perlu menaiki _subway _beberapa kali. Perjalanan dari Seoul ke rumah Chanyeol jauh lebih lama dari perjalanan ke rumah Baekhyun dulu.

"Bagaimana? Masih mual?" Sehun bertanya setengah jam setelah Luhan menenggak obat.

Perempuan itu hanya mendesah berat dengan mata terpejam di ranjang. Kepalanya terkulai ke sandaran kasur.

"Aku mau tidur." ucapnya lemas.

Sehun membetulkan letak selimut Luhan sampai menutupi dadanya tanpa menyuruh kekasihnya itu untuk berbaring karena kelihatannya Luhan nyaman bersandar seperti itu.

Setelah mengecup kening tanda ucapan selamat tidur, Sehun tidur disamping Luhan dengan satu tangan melingkar didepan perut rampingnya.

Melakukan perjalanan bolak-balik satu hari penuh dan menemani Luhan yang berulang kali ke kamar mandi selama acara resepsi tadi tak ayal membuat tubuh Sehun lelah. Seandainya saja kondisi Luhan dalam keadaan normal, mungkin saat ini ia akan meminta jemari lentik nan lembut itu memijit tengkuk dan pundaknya. Tapi wajah Luhan sudah benar-benar lemas, bibirnya pun pucat.

Alhasil, sambil ditemani belaian tangan Luhan pada puncak kepalanya, pria ini akhirnya jatuh tertidur lelap dengan posisi wajah berada tepat disamping pinggang kekasihnya.

Luhan tahu Sehun sudah tertidur. Dan ia tak sampai hati membuat kekasihnya ini terbangun hanya karena sebuah gerakan dari dirinya yang mendadak merasa mual lagi. Dengan sangat hati-hati tanpa mengeluarkan suara, Luhan bangkit dari kasur lalu melesat cepat menuju toilet.

Sudah tak ada apapun lagi yang bisa ia keluarkan. Hanya cairan kental bening pahit saja yang ada didasar perutnya itu. Luhan memang jarang naik kendaraan umum, tapi sejauh ini ia tak pernah sampai dibuat mabuk darat. Soal makanan pun ia tak pernah ada masalah.

Sambil melangkah lemas dengan kening berkeringat dingin, wanita ini beranjak ke arah dapur untuk memeriksa beberapa obat-obatan di salah satu lemari. Karena tidak begitu memperhatikan dan faktor tubuh mungil, Luhan hanya meraba-raba isi lemari tanpa melihat ke dalam. Dari sana, ia menyentuh sebuah kotak bertekstur empuk yang sangat pas di genggamannya.

Luhan menarik benda itu keluar dan dalam keremangan cahaya, matanya perlahan melebar saat menyadari kotak empuk yang ia pegang itu adalah pembalut.

Bukan karena statusnya, tapi karena otak Luhan mendadak bekerja cepat didetik itu juga. Jantungnya serasa berhenti, terutama saat teringat kondisi tubuhnya yang melemah hari ini.

_Kapan terakhir kali ia datang bulan?_

Mungkin itulah yang saat ini ada dipikiran Luhan. Kakinya tiba-tiba lemas dan nafasnya memburu. Memang, sejak Sehun menyentuhnya lagi dan tiap kali mereka melakukannya kembali, Sehun tak pernah menggunakan pengaman. Luhan tahu hal itu akan beresiko, tapi entah kenapa dia menjadi tidak siap kalau harus menghadapi kenyataan dirinya hamil.

_Hamil?!_

Tangan Luhan terulur ke permukaan perutnya sendiri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata berair. Bayangan akan kondisi Baekhyun dan kenyataan hidup yang harus perempuan itu terima sebelum bertemu Chanyeol, secara refleks menghantuinya lagi.

Akankah Sehun bertanggung jawab? Akankah ia menemukan akhir bahagia seperti Baekhyun? Akankah Luhan merasakan indahnya pernikahan bersama pria yang ia idamkan selama ini? Dan akankah Sehun menjadi suami masa depannya?

Luhan tak tahu. Sekalipun Sehun adalah lelaki baik yang pasti memenuhi semua janjinya, Luhan tetap takut. Ia sangsi. Sehun tak pernah membahas masalah pernikahan atau soal anak. Jangankan anak, Sehun bahkan tak sekalipun menyatakan diri ingin menjadikan Luhan istri.

Satu-satunya cara adalah sesegera mungkin menemui seseorang yang ia percaya dapat menjawab dugaannya ini sekaligus –mungkin– bisa juga menjaga apapun dari siapapun pada kenyataan yang nanti harus Luhan terima.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Sungkem dulu sama reader atas KETERLAMBATAN UPDATE saya *timpuk***

**Maaaaaaaf...jujur aja, separuh idenya udah lama nongol tapi tiap pulang kerja, liat kasur itu jauh lebih menggoda T.T**

**Dan akhirnya cuma ini yang tertuang. Maaf berat kalo chapter ini amat sangat tidak memuaskan –banyak deskripsi dan sedikit dialog, **_**I know it's bored.**_

_**But I did my best, reader-nim...mian **_**:')**

**Buat chingudeul yang selalu support saya lewat PM, Line, askfm, tengkyu tengkyu!**

**Terutama buat yg rajin review dan beberapa chingudeul saya di Instagram, TENGKYU BERAT!**

**KALIAN PELOPOR TERBESAR SEMANGAT SAYA! I LOVE YOU!**

**Ini juga hasil kebut satu hari setelah banyak ditagih O.o hahaaa**

**kalo mood saya baik, mudah2an chapter depan juga bakal lebih baik dari ini.**

**menanti kabar 'gembira' dari luhan, kan? atau kelanjutan taoris? malam pertamanya chanbaek? *uhuk***

_**I'll see you again~ saranghae!**_


	17. Doubt

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris, Tao (GS)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16**

**~ Doubt ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akh! Ini sakit, Chanyeol-ah!"

"Pegang bahuku!"

"Ssssh..."

"Oh Tuhan, Baek! Kenapa sempit begini?!"

"Bukan salahku!"

"Tahan, oke? Aku akan menariknya keluar."

"Tung- AKH!"

Bugh!

Bunyi benda jatuh berdebam barusan adalah suara tubuh Chanyeol. Pria itu terpental dan menabrak dinding kamarnya cukup keras. Dari keningnya mengalir peluh atas usaha yang baru saja ia lakukan pada sang istri, Baekhyun. Wanita hamil yang tengah duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Jangan pernahhh...kau pakaihhh sepatu ini lagihh...paham?" Chanyeol bertanya tegas dengan nafas memburu. Satu _stiletto _biru gelap teracung di tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun tertawa polos sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"_Mian. _Itu kado dari dokter Huang. Aku hanya ingin mencobanya."

"Yeah...dan membuatku berakhir seperti pelari maraton karena ukurannya sangat sempit di kakimu!"

Pasangan pengantin baru itu kemudian terkekeh geli bersamaan.

Ya. Malam selesai acara, keduanya kembali ke kediaman orang tua Chanyeol dimana saat ini keduanya menempati kamar lama si pengantin pria. Hanya saja, ranjang yang dulunya diperuntukkan bagi satu orang, kini sudah berganti lebih besar. Jelas cukup untuk menampung keduanya.

Dan kejadian barusan tak lain karena ulah gegabah Baekhyun yang memaksakan diri ingin memakai sepatu ber hak tinggi yang ia temukan di tumpukan hadiah para tamu undangan. Dari _note _kecil yang ada disana, tulisan ramping sang dokter muda Huang Zitao terpampang jelas.

"Ingat kau sedang hamil. Sepatu hak tinggi seperti ini tidak aman, kan?"

"Aku mengerti. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku sayang..." ujar Baekhyun dengan nada genit. "Karena hamil, kakiku sedikit membengkak, jadi sepatu itu tidak muat."

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri lalu melempar sepatu itu ke tumpukan hadiah di sudut kamar.

"Kau membuatku berkeringat! Aku akan mandi lagi. Tidurlah duluan." ujarnya.

"_Ne? _Kau menyuruhku...tidur?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

Baekhyun refleks menelan ludah. Bagaimana bisa di 'malam pertama' mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri ini Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk tidur begitu saja? Apakah pria itu terlalu polos atau malah Baekhyun yang terlalu agresif?

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Selamat malam."

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Merasa tak ada 'sinyal' apapun, Baekhyun melenguh panjang lalu beringsut keatas ranjang sambil tertawa geli. Ia berharap Chanyeol tidak menyadari apapun atas pertanyaannya tadi. Menurutnya, pasti Chanyeol sengaja tidak melakukan hal itu sekarang karena tak mau membuat Baekhyun kelelahan.

Begitukah?

Tidak. Dugaan Baekhyun meleset. Total!

Chanyeol tidak bersegera untuk mandi. Pria ini malah sibuk dengan ponsel di telinga kiri sambil mondar-mandir di ruangan kotak itu. Sampai nada sambung berbunyi untuk yang kedelapan kali, barulah langkahnya terhenti.

"_Dimana otakmu menghubungiku tengah malam begini? Aku bahkan baru tiba di kamarku!"_

"Dokter Huang, bantu aku!"

Dua detik diam, tiba-tiba saja suara tawa melengking bernada ejekan itu terdengar.

"_Ohooo...apa kita sudah bukan lagi musuh bebuyutan, Chanyeol-ssi?"_

"Aku serius!" desis Chanyeol.

Zitao melenguh sebentar, kemudian berujar santai. _"Ada apa? Bukankah seharusnya kalian berdua sedang melakukan 'kesibukan' sebagai suami istri malam ini? Baekhyun baik-baik saja, kan?"_

"Justru itu! Bantu aku!"

"_Hey, tuan pengantin baru. Kau memperlakukannya dengan lembut, kan? Ingat, istrimu itu sedang hamil! Dia bukan gadis yang-"_

"Kami belum melakukannya."

"Mwo?!_"_

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. Bola matanya bergulir malas. "Kau pernah bilang kalau Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja sekalipun kami tetap melakukan hal itu. Tapi, dokter Huang..." kata-katanya menggantung.

"_Kenapa?" _tuntut Zitao.

"Aku...aku takut." bisik Chanyeol. "Aku takut menyakiti bayinya."

"_CK!" _decak penuh tekanan itu segera terdengar. _"Yang satu ketakutan, yang satu penuh penantian. Terserah kau sajalah! Yang pasti, aku sudah memberitahumu dan Baekhyun beberapa kali kalau bercinta saat hamil itu aman-aman saja asalkan kalian tahu waktu. Orang hamil perlu banyak istirahat, ingat! Jangan sampai kau 'menerkamnya' semalam suntuk hanya karena kalian sudah resmi menjadi suami istri!"_

"Pe-penuh penantian?" Chanyeol nampak hanya mendengar sebagian saja. "Maksudmu...Baekhyun...Baekhyun menanti...ini?"

"_Menurutmu?!" _sungut Zitao galak. _"Demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar mengantuk sekarang. Setengah hari perjalanan dari rumahmu itu bukan main-main! Kalau kau meneleponku untuk ini dan masih ragu, maka jangan lakukan! Tunggu enam bulan lagi setelah bayinya lahir atau sampai kondisi Baekhyun kembali normal. _Ara?!_"_

Pip. Telepon pun mati dan Chanyeol mematung ditempat.

_Baekhyun menginginkan ini? Penuh penantian? Ber..bercin..._

Senyum konyol itu kontan merekah sangat lebar ketika sebuah pikiran 'cemerlang' diliputi keyakinan seratus persen itu hinggap di kepala Chanyeol. Keputusannya untuk menghubungi dokter galak itu benar. Chanyeol sudah tidak ragu dan merasa sangat puas dengan jawaban Zitao barusan.

Memutuskan untuk batal mandi malam, pria ini lantas keluar dengan langkah mantap menuju tempat tidur ukuran besar disana. Tapi baru juga ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, langkahnya harus terhenti ketika sosok bermata _puppy _ini berdiri tepat dihadapannya dan membuat Chanyeol mendadak kikuk.

"Baek? Ka-kau belum tidur?"

Baekhyun tersenyum samar. Chanyeol tidak bisa menutupi kegugupannya saat ini.

"Aku belum mengantuk. Kau tidak jadi mandi?"

Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Kau mau pakai kamar mandi, ya?" tanyanya sambil melangkah ke sisi.

"Tidak." Baekhyun ikut melangkah ke sisi, kembali berhadapan dengan suaminya. "Aku mau membantumu." lanjutnya.

"Ba-bantu? Ma-maksudmu?"

Wanita hamil itu tak menjawab apapun. Ia malah melangkah maju dan membuat Chanyeol mundur sampai punggung kokohnya menabrak dinding. Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Ekspresi Chanyeol benar-benar membuat perutnya geli. Tapi tak gentar ia terus mendekat, mengulurkan kedua tangan ke bagian kancing piyama sang suami, membukanya satu per satu tanpa melepaskan kontak mata.

"Baek?"

"Jangan ragu." ucap Baekhyun lembut. "Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Yakinlah. Dokter Huang sudah bilang aku akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

Mulut Chanyeol menganga. Apakah istri imutnya ini menguping dari luar?

"Sekarang aku istrimu, Park Chanyeol. Dan seperti apa yang dokter Huang bilang...aku menginginkan ini. Aku sudah lama menantinya. Aku menantimu. Jadi..ayo kita lakukan."

"Baek..."

"Ya, sayang?" bisik Baekhyun lirih membuat bulu roma Chanyeol otomatis berdiri.

"Kau lelah. Kita lakukan lain-"

"Kalau dilain waktu, namanya bukan malam pertama lagi." potongnya masih dengan nada manja. "Dan kurasa...sensasinya akan jauh berbeda. Hm? Bagaimana? Sekarang...atau nanti?"

Sungguh. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mengumpat keras-keras melihat bagaimana agresifnya Baekhyun kali ini. Sudah pasti ini pengalaman pertamanya, jadi wajar kalau ia dibuat tak percaya. Apalagi melihat ekspresi, cara berbicara bahkan sentuhan jemari Baekhyun saat ini membuat semua indera di sekujur tubuh Chanyeol peka. Siapa yang bisa tahan?!

Dan ketika tak ada respon, tangan Baekhyun yang sudah sukses membuka semua kancing piyama suaminya ini pindah ke pusar, tepat ke tali hitam yang mengikat kencang celana tidur itu. Sempat melirik dengan tatapan sendu, Baekhyun menarik pelan simpul talinya dan hendak menyentuh ujung celana Chanyeol yang akhirnya sadar dari lamunan.

"Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!"

Tawa Baekhyun meledak. Ia bahkan sampai merunduk memegangi perutnya karena tak tahan.

"Oh, Tuhan!" pekiknya. "Aku tak percaya sudah menikahi pria polos sepertimu. Kau lucu sekali!" katanya di sela tawa.

Chanyeol melongo. Lelaki 'awam' ini bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sampar akhirnya tawa Baekhyun mereda dan jari-jari lentiknya kembali ke kancing piyama Chanyeol untuk ia satukan kembali.

"Maaf. Aku hanya bergurau." ujar Baekhyun sambil terkikik. "Ayo kita tidur. Anakmu terus menendang-nendang kalau tidak dekat ayahnya!" ia mencolek cuping hidung Chanyeol kemudian berlalu.

Baekhyun hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari ranjang ketika dua lengan kekar tiba-tiba melingkari perutnya. Hembusan nafas hangat beraroma maskulinitupun terasa menggelitik lehernya karena tepat di bahu sebelah kiri, Chanyeol baru saja menaruh dagunya disana.

"Gurauanmu tidak lucu, Baek." bisiknya. "Dan aku tak mau sensasi yang berbeda. Aku mau malam pertama kita."

Baekhyun membeku. Dari punggungnya ia bisa merasakan debar jantung Chanyeol cukup jelas.

"Hey...kau tidak berniat menarik kata-katamu tadi, kan?" tuntut lelaki itu.

Sret!

Dengan sigap tanpa aba-aba, wanita hamil ini memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan telak dengan sosok jangkung Chanyeol. Sudah ada senyum manis terpampang indah di wajah manisnya.

"Lalu...haruskah aku yang memimpin malam kita ini?"

Chanyeol tertawa. Ucapan Baekhyun barusan sedikit menyentil harga dirinya sebagai lelaki.

"Aku tak sepolos yang kau kira, sayang. Mau kubuktikan?" tantangnya.

"Oh ya?"

Detik berikutnya Baekhyun memekik kencang ketika dua tangan kokoh Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Baekhyun hanya terus terkekeh geli sambil memeluk leher suaminya yang juga ikut tertawa manis.

"Mau berapa sesi? Hm?" tantang Chanyeol.

Wanita hamil itu memasang wajah terkejut yang dibuat-buat dan malah membuat Chanyeol semakin dirundung gemas. Bagaimana bisa wanita yang selama ini pendiam, anggun dan penuh kelembutan itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat tepat didepan mata?

Oh, sebenarnya itu wajar. Toh Baekhyun sendiri mengakui kalau dirinya sudah lama menantikan hal ini. Menantikan Chanyeol. Menantikan momen sah keduanya atas suami istri.

Tapi wanita itu masih tak hentinya tertawa dan terus terkekeh renyah dibawah kukungan sang suami. Chanyeol yang wajahnya sudah dirundung nafsu tak ayal merasa kesal.

"Berhentilah tertawa, Baek! Kau membuyarkan konsentrasiku."

"Kenapa harus konsentrasi? Apa yang kau konsentrasikan?" tanya Baekhyun, kembali melanjutkan tawa.

"Apa ada yang lucu di wajahku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk polos. "Kau. Kau lucu sekali, Park Chanyeol. Sudah tak sabaran, ya?"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Tawa masih merendengi keduanya. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol tengah melucuti kain yang menempel di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun, dua orang itu terus terkikik tanpa sebab. Entah terlalu bahagia, entah hanya untuk mengusir rasa canggung.

Yang pasti, tawa Baekhyun baru berhenti saat Chanyeol membungkam bibirnya dengan satu ciuman dalam. Tangan kekar lelakinya itu berada tepat di sisi rahangnya, membuat gerakan kepala Baekhyun tertahan. Harus ia akui kalau perlakuan Chanyeol kali ini sangat diluar perkiraan. Intensitas ciumannya berubah. Total!

Chanyeol sedikit terburu-buru memang, jadi agak membuat Baekhyun kepayahan mengikuti temponya. Sampai akhirnya satu lenguhan merdu lolos dari Baekhyun yang terengah.

"Ini baru awal. Sudah kubilang kan, kalau aku tak sepolos yang kau kira." bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merinding. Hembusan hangat nafas suaminya itu tepat mengenai titik sensitif di lehernya. Tapi Baekhyun malah kembali terkekeh kecil seraya membelai sebelah pipi Chanyeol dan membalas pendek.

"_Show me."_

Jika ada yang mengatakan wanita hamil itu seksi, mungkin Chanyeol-lah orangnya. Perut buncit Baekhyun yang berada tepat dibawahnya itu terus menjadi pusat perhatian lelaki yang tengah menjalankan tugas wajib seorang pengantin di malam pertamanya.

Selembut dan sebisa mungkin tidak terburu nafsu ia bergerak hati-hati diatas Baekhyun. Boleh jadi ini pengalaman perdananya bercinta, tapi Baekhyun tidak menampik kalau suaminya begitu gagah, perkasa dan seksi dalam waktu bersamaan.

Baekhyun memang pernah bercinta. Tapi dulu orang yang melakukan dengannya tak pernah selembut Chanyeol. Kris kasar, banyak menuntut dan tidak peduli pada pasangannya ketika berada di ranjang. Jadi saat sentuhan pertama Chanyeol mengenai titik terdalamnya, Baekhyun melayang.

Ia tak pernah membayangkan bercinta dengan Chanyeol akan senikmat ini karena sebagai pengalaman pertama, Chanyeol benar-benar luar biasa. Pria itu tak perlu bimbingannya. Mungkin Chanyeol awam soal teknik, tapi setidaknya dia tahu bagaimana cara membuat Baekhyun kerap berisik mendesahkan namanya.

Tapi agaknya Chanyeol tak bergerak penuh. Lelaki itu tidak mengeluarkan tenaga semestinya dan hal ini membuat Baekhyun khawatir kalau suaminya sendiri tidak merasakan kepuasan. Maka, sambil menarik pelan satu tangan kokoh Chanyeol dari pinggangnya, Baekhyun berbisik parau.

"Lakukanlah, Chan. Lakukan semaumu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"_Aniya..._" balasnya menghentikan kegiatan, lalu mengatur nafas. "Aku tak mau menyakitinya, Baek..."

Bibir merekah Baekhyun melengkungkan senyuman. Semua ucapan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya merasa bersyukur telah diperistri olehnya.

"Lakukan saja, sayang. Atau kalau tidak..." mata Baekhyun mendelik, "...aku yang akan bergerak." ancamnya.

Chanyeol mendengus keras. "Dengan perut sebesar ini kau yakin bisa bergerak?"

"Hey! Dari tadi aku menunggumu tapi sepertinya hanya sampai disini permainan-"

"Baiklah." tiba-tiba Chanyeol memotong. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau malam ini kau berubah menjadi seorang _fangirl _fanatik."

Awalnya Baekhyun tak mengerti maksud ucapan Chanyeol barusan. _Fangirl? _Kenapa ia harus menjadi seperti Luhan yang mengidolakan _boyband-boyband _di televisi itu? Baekhyun malah tidak punya artis idola sama sekali.

Sayang, jawabannya tiba terlalu cepat. Karena lima menit berikutnya pria perkasa yang tengah menggagahinya kembali, dengan cekatan bergerak lihai menjamah setiap inci bagian tersensitifnya. Erangan, desahan bahkan jerit pun tak bisa lagi Baekhyun tahan. Ia sudah tak bisa terkikik lagi sekarang.

Dan apa yang Chanyeol maksudkan atas _fangirl _itu rupanya momen dimana Baekhyun tak hentinya terus mengelu-elukan nama Chanyeol kapanpun pria itu menyentuhnya. Jemari mungil Baekhyun sudah menjalar ke berbagai arah sebagai tempat pelampiasan. Malam ini ia bersumpah, sebagai wanita yang lama mengenal siapa sosok suaminya sendiri, Chanyeol sungguh tidak sepolos yang ia duga.

Chanyeol...entahlah. Baekhyun bingung harus berkata apa. Yang ia tahu, sekujur tubuhnya seperti mengalirkan aliran listrik nyaman tiap kali pria itu mendaratkan ciuman sayang diberbagai tempat. Tubuh polos mereka sudah sama-sama berkeringat dan wajah lelah Chanyeol sudah mengisyaratkan sinyal ingin mengakhiri entah di puncak yang ke berapa.

Tapi Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan suaminya setelah menit ke tiga puluh mereka bercinta.

"Lanjutkan. Aku tahu kau masih mampu." lagi, wanita ini menantangnya.

"Baek, kau-"

"Aku mampu." tandas Baekhyun. "Jadi kalau kau benar-benar pria, maka buktikanlah padaku."

Wow!

Chanyeol bahkan menganga sebelum akhirnya tertawa dan merunduk untuk menciumi semua bagian di wajah Baekhyun yang juga terkekeh puas.

Tak perlu waktu atau ijin lagi, pria itu meneruskan apa yang ia tahan dan apa yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Baekhyun? Jangan tanya. Dia sibuk meremas, mencengkeram sprei kasur sampai kusut sembari terus mendesahkan nama suaminya tanpa sedikitpun terlihat kelelahan. Baekhyun benar-benar menikmati malamnya ini –dan jauh lebih menikmati Chanyeol-nya tentu saja.

.

.

Jam lima pagi di toilet sebuah kamar apartemen, sebuah bukti cukup akurat menjawab pertanyaan wanita bermata rusa ini. Benda putih pipih panjang yang mengapit di kedua jarinya itu memberikan kejelasan. Pandangannya yang nanar agak memburam oleh genangan anak sungai kecil di pelupuk matanya.

"Sehun..."

Hanya itu yang ada di kepala Luhan ketika melihat hasil _testpack_nya sendiri. Dua garis merah membentang tegas didepan matanya.

Tapi tak puas dengan hasil manual ini, Luhan cepat-cepat membuang benda yang sempat ia dapat dari kampanye ibu hamil di kantornya dulu itu ke tong sampah di sudut ruangan. Ia mengambil nafas dalam, mengatur emosinya baik-baik baru kemudian kembali melangkah ke kamar.

Sejak menemukan pembalut di lemari dapur beberapa jam lalu, Luhan memang tidak tidur. Ia sibuk memikirkan kondisi tubuhnya yang melemah sekaligus mencari cara agar hal ini tidak membuat kekasihnya curiga.

Tidak. Luhan belum siap mengetahui reaksi Sehun kalau tahu dirinya hamil.

Apalagi melihat pria tampan itu masih terlelap nyenyak di balik selimut semakin membuat Luhan tidak tega memberitahukannya. Perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara, Luhan masuk ke dalam _bed cover _itu lalu beringsut menempeli tubuh kekasihnya. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajah lelaki bermata elang itu.

Tatapan Luhan turun mengarah ke jakun Sehun –benda favoritnya. Sampai akhirnya sepasang mata indah Luhan terfokus pada tahi lalat kecil tepat di leher kokoh Sehun bagian kanan. Disini, Luhan tiba-tiba saja memeluk Sehun begitu erat seolah tak peduli lelaki itu akan terbangun atau tidak.

Luhan bahkan melesakkan wajahnya semakin dalam ke ceruk leher Sehun yang lambat laun bergerak. Jelas tidur lelapnya terganggu. Rambut Luhan yang menggelitik cuping hidungnyalah faktor pengganggu utama. Tapi sekalipun sudah terjaga, Sehun malah mendengus tertawa.

"Kenapa, Lu? Dingin, ya?" tanyanya dalam suara khas bangun tidur.

Satu lengan kekar Sehun sudah bertengger manis di pinggang Luhan yang hanya terdiam. Pria itu juga sempat mengecup lama puncak kepalanya sebelum menaruh dagunya disana.

"Mualnya sudah hilang?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan mengangguk singkat.

"Ada yang sakit? Pusing atau..." Sehun berhenti berucap saat wajah cantik itu mendongak menatapnya. "Luhan?!" serunya, "Ada apa?" nada tanya itu berubah agak panik.

Alis Sehun bahkan bertaut saat melihat sebulir air mata menetes dari kedua mata rusa Luhan.

"Hey...kau kenapa? Masih sakit?" ulangnya lembut.

Lagi, Luhan menggeleng kuat-kuat. Kali ini ia bergeser semakin rapat ke dada Sehun untuk membenamkan wajahnya disana. Seribu pertanyaan muncul bersamaan di otak lelaki yang dirundung kebingungan ini. Masalahnya, suhu tubuh Luhan normal –tidak dingin, tidak panas. Bibir ranumnya juga berwarna cerah walau agak pias. Jadi bagaimana Sehun tidak merasa bingung?

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Tak ada apa-apa."

"Katakanlah. Hm?"

Isakan adalah jawaban Luhan selanjutnya. Kaos tipis yang Sehun pakai segera basah oleh air mata. Luhan menangis pelan tapi bahunya tetap berguncang. Isakannya juga tidak keras, hanya saja Sehun tahu kalau perempuan ini menangis cukup deras.

Entah apa yang tengah mengganggu Luhan, Sehun tak mau menuntutnya terburu-buru. Wanita selalu begitu kan tiap kali tak bisa bercerita? Menangis adalah pelarian mereka. Dan Sehun yang sudah paham betul akan hal ini hanya bisa membiarkan Luhan mengeluarkan emosi dengan caranya sendiri sambil menunggu perempuan itu kembali tenang.

Sehun terus membelai sayang kepala Luhan, mengecup surai cokelat gelapnya, mendekapnya erat demi membuat kekasihnya itu merasa yakin dan aman. Sehun mengantarkan pesan non-verbal kalau ia adalah tempat paling pantas untuk Luhan mengadu –jika Luhan memang memiliki alasan untuk tangisannya kali ini.

Belaian lembut penuh kehangatan itu rupanya mengantarkan Luhan menjadi semakin tenang. Perlahan isakannya mereda dan Sehun juga tak lagi merasakan aliran hangat di dadanya. Luhan berhenti menangis.

Kemudian dengan tangan masih setia berada di pinggang kekasih cantiknya ini, Sehun kembali bertanya lembut.

"Sudah mau cerita?"

Perempuan itu tak bergeming. Wajahnya tetap menempel ke dada bidang Sehun yang basah.

"Kau tahu?" mulai Sehun. "Laki-laki itu lemah dengan tangisan perempuan. Aku salah satunya." ujarnya. "Aku tidak pernah suka melihatmu menangis. Rasanya seperti akulah alasan yang membuatmu menangis."

Pelukan Luhan mengencang tiba-tiba.

"Kalaupun sekarang kau menangis bukan karena aku..." lanjut Sehun, "..melihatmu begini didepanku justru membuatku merasa bersalah." jari Sehun terulur ke dagu Luhan dan membuatnya mendongak menatapnya dengan mata basah.

"Atau jangan-jangan, kau memang menangis karena aku? Hm? Apa aku berbuat salah?"

Senyum tipis mengembang seketika dari bibir Luhan. Ia menggeleng baru kemudian menjawab lirih. "Tidak. Kau tak punya salah apa-apa."

"Lalu?"

Luhan mensejajarkan jarak pandangnya dengan Sehun. Untuk beberapa detik, perempuan ini hanya terdiam sambil mengamati raut penasaran di wajah tampan lelakinya yang menanti jawaban. Tangan halus Luhan akhirnya tergerak untuk membelai rahang tegas Sehun dan berlanjut sampai permukaan bibirnya yang membuka yang lagi-lagi mengalirkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kau masih teringat soal orang tua Baekhyun?"

Luhan diam.

"Atau teringat orang tuamu di Beijing?"

Mata rusa itu tiba-tiba terpancang lurus ke manik hitam Sehun yang perlahan tersenyum lega sebelum akhirnya ia mencium cuping hidung Luhan satu kali.

"Istirahatlah hari ini. Aku akan beritahu Yoora _noona _kalau kau tidak enak badan."

Sehun rupanya tak membutuhkan jawaban. Dan hal itu membuat Luhan refleks melenguh pendek.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, jangan lupa..." Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke puncak kepala Luhan, ".._call me, baby._"

.

.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk!"

Pintu dibuka dan muncullah seraut wajah ramah seorang perawat. "Dokter Huang, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." ujarnya.

Zitao mengerutkan kening dari mejanya. "Aku tak punya janji dengan siapapun. Dan sepuluh menit lagi ada pasien yang harus kuperiksa."

"Maaf. Saya sudah memberitahukan jadwal anda, tapi nona ini memaksa."

_Nona?_

"Suruh dia masuk."

Perawat itu mengangguk sopan lalu menghilang dari ambang pintu. Selagi menunggu, Zitao kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertas diatas mejanya sampai tak memperhatikan seseorang sudah duduk tegak tepat dihadapan.

"Luhan!" serunya saat mendongak tiga detik kemudian. "Jadi kau yang ingin menemuiku?"

Perempuan berwajah agak pias itu tersenyum kaku.

"Ada apa? Apa kau kesini atas suruhan suami Baekhyun yang cerewet itu? Park Chanyeol menjadikanmu manusia pengantar pesan? Hm?"

Kalau saja kondisinya normal, mungkin Luhan akan tertawa dan membalas guyonan Zitao. Sayangnya selera humor yang ia miliki mendadak lenyap sejak pagi tadi.

"Kau sakit? Sejujurnya, wajahmu pucat, Luhan." tiba-tiba Zitao berkata serius. "Bagaimana mualmu? Apa perjalanan panjang dan efek makan banyak kemarin masih terasa?"

Luhan menunduk.

"_Is there something wrong?_" tanya Zitao lagi.

Detik berikutnya Luhan tiba-tiba menghembuskan nafas secara kasar lalu membuka isi tas dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam. Pikirnya percuma kalau terus mengulur waktu, toh dia memang akan membutuhkan pertolongan dokter kandungan ini.

Benda putih berbentuk pipih panjang yang tadi sempat ia lempar ke dalam tempat sampah itu hadir diatas meja kerja Zitao. Awalnya dokter muda ini merasa heran. Ia menggamit alat tes kehamilan itu dengan satu tangan, mengamatinya dalam diam, baru kemudian menatap tegas ke arah wajah Luhan yang semakin berubah pucat.

"Milik siapa ini?" suaranya bahkan terdengar tajam.

Luhan kembali menunduk lebih dalam. Kini matanya terasa panas.

"Luhan?"

"Milikku..." lirihnya. "Milikku, dokter Huang."

Zitao mematung dengan wajah kaku. Luhan sudah menangis didepannya dan masih tak mau mendongakkan kepala. Tak lama, dokter itu menghela nafas panjang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya cukup keras ke kursi kerja. Wajah terkejut Zitao pun mengarah ke langit-langit ruangan, membuat Luhan paham betul kalau dokter muda itu benar-benar kehabisan kata.

Lama mereka saling diam, Luhan akhirnya menyeka butiran terakhir air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Dan tepat saat itu suara tegas Zitao kembali terdengar.

"Sehun tahu?"

Lenguhan Zitao bertambah keras saat Luhan menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa benar aku hamil, dokter Huang?" tanyanya.

"Menurutmu?!" Zitao balik bertanya pedas. "Kau datang kesini mau memeriksakan kondisimu atau mau memintaku merahasiakan ini dari kekasihmu?"

"Dokter Huang, tolong-"

"Tidak, Luhan. Aku tak mau ikut ke dalam permainanmu. Baekhyun saja sudah cukup." tegasnya. "Dan kalau kau ingin merahasiakan soal ini, maka carilah dokter kandungan lain."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata nanar. Ia tahu kalau reaksi Zitao akan seperti ini.

Saat tak ada lagi yang dirasa perlu untuk dibicarakan, Zitao –yang emosinya mendadak naik– beranjak pergi dari kursinya tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Luhan. Tapi belum sempat ia menjauh, perempuan itu meraih satu tangannya dan berujar dengan suara gemetar.

"Aku mau memeriksakan kondisiku..." katanya, "..kalau benar aku hamil, tolong beritahu usia kandunganku, dokter Huang."

Setegas dan segalak apapun Zitao, ia tetaplah seorang wanita yang paham betul bagaimana perasaan Luhan. Khawatir, cemas, takut, jelas sangat terlihat dari raut wajah cantiknya yang pias ketika Zitao menyuruhnya untuk berbaring.

Mereka tak lagi berdebat dan wajah kesal Zitao juga perlahan mengendur digantikan oleh ekspresi cerah. Ekspresi yang selalu hadir tiap kali ia merasakan adanya makhluk lain didalam rahim seorang wanita.

"Tujuh minggu, Lu! Astaga! Bayimu sehat!" ujar Zitao ceria.

"Benarkah?"

Dokter itu mengangguk, tak tahu kalau Luhan belum bisa menerima kebahagiaan ini seperti dirinya. Mungkin Zitao sendiri baru sadar, maka dengan cepat senyum cerah itu memudar dan hanya seulas raut simpati yang ia berikan pada Luhan.

"Ada beberapa vitamin yang harus kau minum. Usia awal kehamilan itu masih sangat rawan dan aku ingin kau benar-benar memperhatikan kondisimu juga. Makan banyak seperti kemarin sangat baik untuk kalian berdua. Tapi perhatikan juga apa yang kau makan." telunjuk Zitao mengarah pada dada Luhan lalu turun ke perutnya. Ia juga memberikan penekanan lebih pada setiap kata yang barusan ia ucapkan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk canggung sekilas. Dan ketika ia hendak undur diri, Zitao tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua tangannya sambil mengelusnya lembut.

"Beritahu dia." katanya. "Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu."

Luhan terenyuh, tapi tak berniat membalas apa-apa. "Terima kasih, dokter Huang. Aku berjanji-"

"Bukan janji yang kubutuhkan." potong Zitao. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau sepulangnya kau dari sini, Sehun sudah dengar kabar gembira darimu. Atau kau mau aku yang memberitahukannya?"

"Tidak. Biar aku saja."

"Bagus. Dan kalau pria itu nyatanya tak mau bertanggung jawab, maka aku akan memanahnya langsung dengan busur panas! Ingat itu."

.

.

Sejak dari rumah sakit, Luhan langsung kembali ke apartemen. Ia bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan menu makan malam. Tapi sampai jarum jam menunjuk ke angka sembilan, Sehun belum juga datang dan pria itu juga tidak menghubunginya untuk sekedar memberitahu kalau ia pulang terlambat.

Mungkin cukup lama Luhan menanti diam. Semua hidangan simpelnya itu sudah dingin. Dan perempuan hamil muda ini juga lambat laun merasakan kantuknya datang hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur selagi menanti Sehun pulang di ruang makan.

Setidaknya usapan halus pada punggung serta kecupan singkat di puncak kepalanya itulah yang membuat Luhan terjaga. Lampu dapur yang masih menyala terang kontan menyipitkan matanya.

"Kenapa menungguku disini? Memangnya tidur seperti itu enak?"

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Dan melihat raut polos itu justru membuat tawa lelaki ini terdengar.

"Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa terlambat?" tuntut Luhan.

"Maaf. Ada rapat evaluasi mendadak. Seperti biasa, mereka puas pada semua tulisanmu bulan ini." jawab Sehun seolah tahu apa yang akan Luhan tanyakan. "Kau pasti lapar. Ayo kita makan." tambahnya.

Sepasang kekasih ini akhirnya menikmati hidangan dingin yang tersedia di meja makan itu sambil mengobrol santai. Disela obrolan itu, Sehun sempat bertanya singkat.

"Kemana kau hari ini? Apa mualmu sudah baikan?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat. "Aku dirumah. Istirahat. Kau mau segelas cokelat panas?" alihnya.

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya satu kali.

Selesai makan, Luhan tak lagi berlama-lama diam. Ia bergegas menyiapkan cokelat panas tawarannya itu setelah mendadak perasaan tidak siapnya muncul lagi. Apalagi saat melihat wajah cerah Sehun malam ini. Itu membuatnya tidak tega. Luhan tak mau menghilangkan senyuman itu. Tidak ketika _mood _Sehun sedang dalam keadaan super baik.

"Luhan.." terdengar sahutan lembut dari arah kamar, tempat dimana Sehun berada sehabis makan malam.

"Ya?"

"Kemari sebentar." kata Sehun lagi.

Luhan lantas keluar dari area dapur. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dari ambang pintu.

Sehun sedang duduk ditepi ranjang dan tengah memeriksa secarik kertas panjang di tangannya. Kertas putih itu tengah menjadi pusat perhatiannya sekaligus pusat perhatian Luhan yang mematung saat menyadari tas tangan berisi hasil pemeriksaan kehamilan siang tadi ada disamping Sehun.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." ujar Sehun datar.

Kaki Luhan tak bisa digerakkan.

Tepat ketika itu Sehun mendongak, lalu mengangkat satu tangan ke udara dengan dua jari mengapit kertas panjang itu.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau naik pesawat? Apa kau mabuk udara?"

"_Ne_?"

Sehun terkikik melihat ekspresi polos Luhan. Tapi detik berikutnya pria jangkung ini berdiri dengan membawa kertas putih itu di satu tangan lalu melangkah ke hadapan Luhan yang memucat.

"Kalau kau masih tak enak badan, aku akan mengundurnya. Kita tunggu sampai kondisimu sehat." kata Sehun, semakin membuat Luhan merasa pusing.

Dan seperti tahu arti dari raut kebingungan di wajah cantik kekasihnya ini, Sehun kembali berujar lembut seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"Ayo kita kerumahmu. Aku pulang terlambat karena harus membeli tiket pesawat."

Bibir Luhan membuka.

"Beijing?" kata Sehun, memamerkan destinasi yang ada di kertas panjang itu. "Kau rindu orang tuamu, kan?"

"Sehun...kau..."

Sehun tak menunggu hingga kalimat Luhan selesai. Ia sudah memeluknya erat dengan senyum mengembang lebar.

"Aku harus merengek pada Yoora _noona _untuk memberikan cuti pada kita berdua. Kau tahu, kita sudah terlalu sering bolos." katanya sambil terkekeh. "Tapi karena bulan ini evaluasi kita baik, mereka memberi ijin, Lu."

"Bagaimana mungkin?! Maksudku...apa yang kau katakan pada Yoora _eonni _sampai memberi ijin pada kita berdua? Kau tahu kalau kantor agak tegas soal aturan kerja. Dan sepasang _partner _tidak diijinkan cuti dalam satu waktu bersamaan-"

"Aku mau menikah."

"..."

"Kukatakan pada Yoora _eonni _kalau aku mau menikah. Dan kebetulan orang yang mau kunikahi itu adalah _partner _kerjaku. Jadi dari situlah kau dan aku berhak mendapatkan cuti dalam waktu bersamaan. Bagaimana? Sudah jelas alasanku?"

Butuh waktu agak lama bagi Luhan mencerna semua ucapan Sehun. Pikirannya sedang rumit dan kata-kata pria itu justru semakin menyulitkannya.

"Oh, Luhan...kurasa kau tak mengerti." kata Sehun geli.

"Ya. Aku tak mengerti. Tidak! Aku mengerti. Tapi aku tak mengerti. Sehun, kita-"

"Aku mau menikahimu, Luhan. Aku mau menikah denganmu." Sehun menjawab mantap. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku perlu menemui orang tuamu dulu, kan? Aku harus mengenalkan siapa aku pada mereka."

Keduanya saling tatap begitu intens. Luhan bisa merasakan keseriusan dari cara tatap Sehun disana.

"Lu..." lirih pria itu sambil meraih pinggang Luhan. "...apa boleh...kalau aku ingin hidup bersamamu? Mau kan, kau menikah denganku?"

Entah bagaimana cara kerja tubuh Luhan saat ini. Karena tiba-tiba saja Luhan mundur satu langkah, menjauh dari jangkauan Sehun dengan kaki lemas.

Harusnya ini kabar gembira. Harusnya ia berteriak. Sehun serius melamarnya. Sehun ingin menjadikannya sebagai istri. Dan Luhan mendapatkan suami masa depannya.

Tapi apakah Sehun masih akan berlaku seperti ini kalau ia tahu kondisi Luhan yang sebenarnya? Akankah ia siap bertemu kedua orang tua Luhan dan meminta ijinnya? Luhan terlalu takut, jika ia mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya, Sehun mungkin menarik semua kata-katanya kembali atau bahkan membatalkan lamarannya detik ini juga.

Ini bukan pikiran macam drama televisi, Luhan sungguh cemas. Sekalipun jika nanti Sehun tahu dan akan tetap menerimanya, melamarnya sampai menikahinya, bisa saja setelah itu semuanya berubah secara perlahan. Bisa saja Sehun pun tidak siap mengetahui dirinya akan segera menjadi ayah dalam waktu dekat.

"Luhan? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun bertanya panik. Baru kali ini terjadi didepan mata, seorang wanita malah berubah pias kehabisan kata saat dilamar oleh sang kekasih.

"Berbaringlah. Kurasa kau belum sembuh benar." katanya lagi sambil menuntun Luhan ke atas ranjang.

"Sehun, aku-"

"Ssssstt...jangan pikirkan dulu. Maaf, aku mengatakannya terlalu terburu-buru. Sekarang kau istirahat, ya?"

Pria itu membantu menyampirkan selimut sampai batas dada Luhan. Setelah mengecup keningnya cukup lama, Sehun beranjak naik dan berbaring di sebelah Luhan. Dua tiket pesawat yang tadi ia pegang itu tergeletak di meja nakas.

"Hey...kenapa melamun?" tanya Sehun. "Anggap saja kau tidak mendengarnya, Lu. Maafkan aku."

Luhan berbaring miring. Raut wajah bersalah Sehun tak ayal membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah juga. Dalam waktu beberapa detik, wanita ini tahu-tahu sudah menempelkan bibirnya rapat ke bibir Sehun. Mencoba untuk menyalurkan kata lewat sentuhan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja dan Sehun tidak berbuat kesalahan.

"Aku mengantuk. Bisa kau peluk aku?" pinta Luhan polos.

Sehun tak bisa untuk tak tertawa. Jadi dengan senang hati ia menyampirkan satu tangan ke pinggang ramping Luhan, mendorongnya untuk lebih dekat sampai dada perempuan itu terasa menghimpit ke dada bidangnya.

Dan sebelum Luhan jatuh ke alam bawah sadar, Sehun sempat berujar pelan dari atas puncak kepala Luhan.

"Apapun yang mengganggumu, katakanlah padaku. Aku bukan orang lain, Lu. Aku bertanggung jawab penuh atas hidupmu sekarang."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holaaa~**

**Adakah yg **_**aware**_** sama updetan saya malem ini? hehee..**

**Reader-nim...mian ya kalo chapternya kurang greget. Pendek? **_**I know. **_**Ini karena idenya udah mentok sampe ke ujung hidung mancungnya Sehun (?) dan ga sempet dicek ulang *faktor ngantuk***

**Momen taorisnya minggu depan yosh!**

**Dan untuk semua pertanyaan gimana perasaan Kris ke Baekhyun, atau yg menantikan Kris ketemu Chanyeol dan kisah drama (?) nya Luhan soal lamaran Sehun, **_**calm down...**_**saya jawab seiring waktu berjalan heheee**

**Banyak yg nanya kapan ff ini tamat.**

**Hmmm...mau cepet2 tamat? Kalo iya, saya bisa percepat alurnya hahahaa**

**Sekali lagi, tengkyu buat review dan dukungannya reader-nim!**

**Ayo kita menggila sama lagu-lagu di album EXODUS yang JJANG itu!**

***abaikan MV call me baby yang **_**still stuck in the box **_**tapi Sehunnya kece badai***

_**See you soon~**_


	18. Lady Luck

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris, Tao (GS)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 17**

**~ Lady Luck ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apapun yang mengganggumu, katakanlah padaku. Aku bukan orang lain, Lu. Aku bertanggung jawab penuh atas hidupmu sekarang."

**TANGGUNG JAWAB!**

Tolong ingatkan Luhan untuk menggarisbawahi juga kata sakti itu. Apa lagi yang harus dimiliki seorang calon suami kalau bukan tanggung jawab? Setidaknya jika seorang lelaki sudah mengeluarkan kata ini langsung dari bibirnya, maka dia bersedia untuk menanggung apapun. Dan untuk kasus Luhan, bukankah itu artinya kalau Sehun mau menerima keadaannya?

Pria, tegas-mapan-bijaksana-bertanggung jawab. Bonus tampan untuk Sehun.

Dan kalimat yang ia ucapkan barusan itu mampu meluluhlantahkan wanita manapun. Belum lagi Sehun sudah melayangkan lamarannya. Perempuan mana yang akan menolak atau berpikir ulang? Mereka malah akan menjadi wanita paling beruntung!

Yah, mungkin hanya Luhan. Perempuan yang masih berada dalam dekapan hangat kekasihnya itu tak juga memejamkan mata walau Sehun sudah kembali terlelap. Dari puncak kepalanya ia bisa mendengar deru nafas teratur lelaki itu. Dadanya naik turun didepan mata.

Kemudian, entah atas dorongan apa, Luhan beringsut semakin rapat sampai hidungnya bertemu dengan dagu Sehun dan satu lengan melingkari leher kokohnya. Sehun yang sudah dalam setengah perjalanan nyenyaknya, bergerak merengkuh tubuh Luhan erat-erat. Ia bisa merasakan memang ada sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Luhan. Sikap Luhan aneh dan ganjil saat ini. Tapi sekalipun Sehun tak pernah memaksanya untuk bercerita.

"Tidurlah. Agar nanti kau tak mengantuk di kantor." bisiknya.

"Sehun..."

"Hmm..." sungguh letih suara Sehun yang terdengar.

"Aku mengganggu tidurmu terus, ya?" tanya Luhan polos.

Lelaki itu mendengus pelan. "Sudah tahu malah bertanya."

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Ck! Luhan...tidak lihat mataku berat begini? Beberapa jam lagi kita harus bekerja. Tidurlah."

Luhan lalu diam. Dan suara dengkur Sehun mulai terdengar lagi.

Setidaknya selama lima detik suasana sempat hening sebelum Luhan menggerakan satu kakinya dan naasnya tanpa sengaja malah mengenai barang berharga milik Sehun cukup keras.

"Hmmppp!" susah mati Sehun menahan erangannya. Punggungnya bergelung kearah tubuh Luhan yang meringkuk.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya perempuan itu polos.

Tapi Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan 'bendanya'. Sekarang tangannya secara otomatis malah sudah terjulur kesana.

"Sehun-ah, _wae_? Ada yang sakit?"

"Sssshhh...ugghh!"

Lagi, lelaki itu menggertakan giginya karena dengan cueknya Luhan menurunkan lutut kanan dan mengenai lokasi itu untuk kedua kali. Apa Luhan tidak tahu kalau dia baru saja membangkitkan gairah pagi pria ini?

"Sehun-ah?! _Wae irae_?!" suara Luhan berubah panik. "Dimana yang sakit? Katakan, cepat!"

"Luhannn..." Sehun mencoba berbicara ditengah derita. "Kalau kau tak bisa tidur, cobalah untuk diam. Oke? Sssshh...dan kumohon...ugh! Hati-hati menggerakan lututmu."

"Lutut? Kenapa dengan lututku? Kau yang sakit, tapi kenap-"

Mulut Luhan yang mungil itu menganga. Lampu pijar nampak menyala terang di kedua bola matanya sekarang. Dan ketika menurunkan pandangan ke arah bawah, wajah cantik yang sempat berubah sedih beberapa jam lalu itu mendadak terlihat masam. Akhirnya ia paham 'kesakitan' Sehun.

"_Mian. _Aku lupa kalau lelaki punya 'penyakit pagi'." ujarnya.

Sehun mengangguk dengan mata tertutup. Dahinya sudah agak berkeringat.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Luhan sendiri bahkan langsung melotot menyadari ada kesalahan dalam pertanyaannya. Maka dengan cepat ia meralat. "Ma-maksudku...apakah-"

"Diam." potong Sehun. "Cukup diam. Sebenarnya aku sedang menahannya sejak kau menempeliku. Tapi kalau kau memang masih ingin memelukku, maka berbaringlah dengan tenang. Atau kau akan membuatnya semakin tidak tenang didalam sana. Kau masih sakit, dan aku pantang 'menyerang' orang sakit."

Luhan tertawa dan Sehun akhirnya membuka mata. Sehun sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk bercanda. Ia serius kalau hormon kelelakiannya tengah terganggu sejak Luhan 'mendatangi' tubuhnya beberapa menit lalu. Sehun laki-laki, dan normal bagi kaum mereka merasakan hal seperti itu apalagi di pagi hari.

"Maaf. Sungguh. Aku lupa!" kata Luhan. "Kembalilah tidur. Aku tidak akan menempelimu lagi."

Tapi ketika Luhan hendak mengambil jarak, Sehun malah membelitkan kakinya keatas paha Luhan. Perempuan itu kontan terkunci.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sudah kubilang. Diam. Aku bisa mengatasi ini dan cepatlah tidur. Mengerti?"

Cup.

Sehun mengecup kilat bibir Luhan lalu dengan entengnya ia kembali terpejam. Pelukannya begitu erat. Tidak kaki, tidak tangan, semua tubuh Luhan terkunci tak bisa digerakkan. Tapi perempuan itu justru tak ingin protes sama sekali. Ia malah tersenyum –manis dan mencoba memejamkan mata untuk menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Desas-desus pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan rupanya sudah menggema. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah Chanyeol tiba-tiba melangsungkan pernikahan beberapa waktu lalu, sekarang sahabatnya sendiri yang dikabarkan akan menikah.

Tiap kali wanita itu menyusuri lorong kantor, pasti ada saja yang bertanya atau meminta undangan. Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa. Pasalnya, sejak satu minggu lamaran itu dilayangkan, ia belum juga menjawab apapun. Ya, soal kehamilan pun masih ia rahasiakan.

Tapi kabar pernikahan yang cetar di kantor itu nyatanya sampai juga ke telinga Chanyeol nun jauh disana. Chanyeol masih berada dalam masa cutinya untuk berbulan madu yang ia pakai untuk berdiam diri dirumah, menjaga Baekhyun dan menyediakan apapun yang istrinya itu butuhkan.

"_Benar kau mau menikah? Dengan Sehun?" _tanyanya di telepon.

"Doakan saja. Bagaimana Baekhyun?" alih Luhan.

"_Dimana? Apa kalian akan melakukannya di Beijing? Luhan! Jawab aku!"_

Luhan memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan mendesah panjang. "Nanti kukabari. Aku menyayangimu, Park Chanyeol. _Bye.._"

Dan sambungan telepon pun mati.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menjelaskan tapi ia bingung harus mulai darimana. Kan tidak mungkin jika mengatakan pada CHanyeol kalau ia hamil dan ragu untuk menerima pinangan Sehun. Kalau bukan dia yang diceramahi, maka Sehunlah yang habis ditangan sahabatnya itu.

Luhan baru saja sampai di kamar apartemen Sehun. Ia pulang lebih dulu karena mengeluh pusing. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan karena bawaan kandungan trimester pertamanya. Desakan pertanyaan soal kabar pernikahan itupun agak sedikit membebani.

Namun niatnya untuk berbaring di ranjang batal saat matanya menatap dua carik kertas di meja nakas. Itu tiket pesawat yang dulu sempat Sehun belikan. Jelas tiket itu sudah jatuh tempo dan tak bisa lagi digunakan.

Ponsel di tangan kurus itu bergetar dan agak membuat Luhan tercekat.

"Ya, dokter Huang?" sapanya.

"_JADI KAU SUDAH MEMBERITAHUKANNYA? CHANYEOL BILANG KALIAN AKAN MENIKAH. ARTINYA SEHUN SUDAH TAHU SOAL ITU, KAN?!"_

Luhan meringis. Suara melengking Zitao berdengung di telinganya.

"_LUHAN?!"_

"Dokter Huang, kami belum memutuskan. Maksudku...aku belum menjawab apa-apa."

"_HEE? KAU GILA?! SUDAH TAHU AYAHNYA MAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, KENAPA BELUM DIJAWAB? LEMPAR SAJA SEHUN UNTUKKU! PASTI AKAN LANGSUNG KUTERIMA!"_

Bibir Luhan agak mengangkat senyuman. "Pelankan volumemu, dokter Huang. Telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik."

"_OH, TIDAK, TIDAK! SEMINGGU INI AKU MENUNGGUMU DAN SEHUN DI RUMAH SAKIT. JANGAN KATAKAN KALAU KAU BELUM MEMBERITAHUKANNYA?"_

"Memang belum." lirih Luhan. "Sehun belum tahu. Dan jangan beritahu dia, kumohon."

"_LUHAN! KAU BENAR-BENAR-"_

"Dokter Huang, aku minta maaf, tapi aku ingin istirahat. Sampai nanti."

Luhan langsung menon-aktifkan ponselnya lalu melemparnya ke ranjang. Ia tahu berbicara dengan dokter keras kepala itu malah akan semakin membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Jadi untuk merilekskan pikiran, perempuan ini memutuskan untuk melakukan ritualnya –mandi air hangat dan berbalik keluar kamar.

"Oh." dia tercekat.

Sehun sudah berdiri diambang pintu dengan sebelah bahu bersandar ke dinding. Dua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana. Mata serta bibirnya menyiratkan aura dingin yang tanpa sadar membuat Luhan serasa ditelanjangi.

"Hai!" sapanya riang. "Kau baru datang?"

Lelaki berkemeja cokelat itu tak bergeming. Hanya kelopak mata tajamnya saja yang bergerak.

Sumpah. Semua otot lidah maupun bagian tubuh Luhan yang lain serasa mati rasa. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus berkilah apa saat ini. Tatapan Sehun benar-benar berhasil menyudutkannya, layaknya menghakimi seorang maling yang kepergok tengah beraksi.

Baru saja Luhan mau membuka mulut, tiba-tiba lelaki tampan itu melengos pergi keluar kamar tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya jejak dinginnya saja yang tertinggal di atmosfer kamar.

Luhan terdiam. Baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi tak ramah di wajah kekasihnya sendiri. Memang sudah tak aneh soal raut datar dari pria itu, tapi yang ini berbeda. Sehun marah. Dan walaupun Luhan yakin tidak menyebutkan soal kehamilannya di telepon tadi, Sehun pasti mendengar kalau dirinya menyimpan sebuah rahasia darinya.

"Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" pertanyaan itu tercetus lembut dari bibir Luhan yang mengekori Sehun ke dapur.

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia hanya mendelik sekilas lalu menenggak segelas air putih sampai habis.

"Kau sudah makan diluar, ya?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Ada pasta." Luhan masih mencoba. "Kubuatkan, ya?"

"Aku kenyang." kata Sehun ketus lalu melenggang pergi lagi.

Tapi Luhan kembali mengekorinya. Kali ini perempuan itu bahkan menahan lengannya agar wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"Ada apa? Bukannya kau sedang tidak enak badan? Istirahatlah."

Biasanya Sehun mengucapkan kalimat perhatian itu dengan nada lembut dan tatapan teduh. Tapi kali ini tidak.

"Sehun-"

"Aku mau keluar sebentar. Tak perlu menungguku."

Dan...BLAM!

Pintu apartemen menutup keras di depan mata Luhan yang terlihat mulai berair.

.

.

Sehun berdiri diam. Setelah menutup pintu apartemennya dengan cukup keras, pria ini seperti baru dibuat tersentak.

"Aah...Oh Sehun. Tak perlu semarah itu, kan?" katanya pada diri sendiri.

Tapi Sehun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dan tak berniat kembali. Wajahnya memang kusut, tapi ia sama sekali tidak marah. Sehun bukan tipe orang yang mudah marah hanya karena masalah sepele, hanya saja begitu mendengar Luhan sampai menyuruh orang lain (dokter Huang) agar tidak menceritakan apa-apa padanya, Sehun merasa kesal.

Apa yang tak boleh dia tahu? Apa sebegitu rahasianya sampai Sehun tidak diperbolehkan tahu? Apa Luhan tak yakin ia bisa membantu masalahnya? Ataukah rahasia itu yang menjadi alasan Luhan belum menjawab lamarannya? Lalu kenapa harus dirahasiakan? Dan kenapa malah pihak luar yang boleh mengetahui?

Sudah ditekan pertanyaan dari rekan-rekan kantor, belum lagi digantungkan jawaban oleh kekasih sendiri, bagaimana Sehun tidak kesal? Seminggu ini Luhan tetap diam tak pernah membahas soal pernikahan ataupun keinginan untuk pergi menemui orang tuanya di Beijing.

Sengaja Sehun selalu menaruh tiket basi itu diatas meja nakas, berharap Luhan peka pada kodenya. Tapi yang ada malah perempuan itu menyimpan rahasia darinya.

Sehun melangkah tanpa tujuan. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mencari angin segar setelah diserbu permintaan undangan dari teman-teman kerjanya. Ia tahu Luhan pun mengalami hal yang sama dan agak tidak tega juga melihat raut sedihnya sewaktu membanting pintu apartemen tadi.

Tapi kalau Sehun tetap berada disana dengan hati bergemuruh kesal, ia takut emosinya meledak-ledak atau sampai memaksa Luhan mengatakan rahasianya dengan jujur. Tidak. Sehun bukan tipe pemaksa. Ia penyabar yang kebetulan sedang hilang sabar. Dan ini yang membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala, bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

Alhasil, berdiri diam di sekitaran sungai Han sampai tengah malam, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke apartemen. Lampu ruangan sudah mati saat ia masuk. Suasana pun begitu hening. Tapi dari ujung ruangan terdengar dengkur damai familiar.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Luhan sudah bergelung dibawah selimut tebalnya dengan satu tangan terjulur ke tempat kosong disisinya. Tempat dimana Sehun biasa berbaring setiap malam. Luhan pasti menunggunya sampai tertidur.

Kekesalan Sehun agak mereda walau setelah ia menyampirkan selimut sampai batas bahu Luhan, pria itu berbaring ke lain arah. Ia memamerkan punggungnya, tak mau menghadap ke arah Luhan. Berniat untuk meluruskan emosinya besok pagi saja karena tak mau Luhan terbangun.

Tapi belum juga Sehun terpejam, sebuah lengan melingkari perutnya dari arah belakang. Gerakan familiar menepeli tubuhnya itupun sontak membuat pria ini membelalakan matanya.

"Darimana?" lirih suara Luhan. "Aku menunggumu."

Sehun belum mau bergerak apalagi berbalik. Dia mematung diam.

"Sehun.." kata Luhan lagi. "..maafkan aku..."

Dari punggungnya, Sehun bisa merasakan hangat nafas kekasihnya ini begitu jelas. Luhan pasti menempelkan wajahnya disana. Tangannya yang melingkar di perut Sehun mengetat dengan jemari meremas kuat kaos Sehun.

"Aku tidak bermaksud merahasiakannya darimu...aku hanya takut."

Lelaki bertampang datar itu masih tak bergeming dan terus mendengarkan. Kemudian, dirasanya aliran basah nan hangat menjalar tepat di bagian punggungnya bersamaan dengan isak kecil Luhan dari sana.

Sehun mengerang dalam hati. Ini kelemahannya! Luhan menangis.

Jadi dengan secepat kilat ia berbalik dan menemukan perempuan itu bergelung dengan bahu berguncang.

"Takut apa, Lu?" tanyanya lembut.

"Takut kau pergi lagi. Seperti tadi."

"Aku bilang kan hanya sebentar. Lagipula...tadi aku hanya emosi sesaat. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

Luhan menggeleng kuat. "Kau tidak salah." katanya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, mengusap air mata di sudut mata Luhan lalu berujar. "Sudah. Aku sudah disini, kan? Jangan menangis lagi."

"Sehun..."

"Hmm?"

Hening. Luhan menahan isakan dan gerakan bibirnya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa, sayang?"

Luhan tahu kalau Sehun sebenarnya penasaran, tapi pria ini tetap menghargainya dengan tidak memaksanya untuk bercerita. Tapi hal ini yang akhirnya mendorong keberanian Luhan muncul ke permukaan. Ia mendongak menatap mata tajam-teduh itu dengan mantap.

"Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu."

"_Keurae? _Apa itu?" Sehun tetap santai, walau hatinya penasaran bukan main.

Mata Luhan terus terpancang ke matanya selama beberapa detik. Jemari lentik itupun merambat naik dan berhenti di rahang Sehun. Telunjuknya membelai halus sampai membuat mata Sehun terpejam sesaat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun mendengus. "Itu bukan rahasia." sindirnya.

Luhan menelan ludah lalu menurunkan jemarinya. Sebagai ganti, ia mendekatkan wajah, mengecup pelan permukaan bibir Sehun sekali lalu menjauh lagi.

"Kau benar-benar aneh, Luhan. Membuatku gemas!" kata Sehun.

"Aku harus melakukan itu karena bisa saja kau tak mau ku sentuh lagi."

Kening Sehun kontan berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?" intonasinya berubah tak suka. "Sesuatu terjadi dengan tubuhmu sampai kau bicara seperti itu?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk, membuat Sehun semakin berpikiran negatif. Luhan memang terlihat pucat beberapa minggu ke belakang, dan apakah itu yang ia rahasiakan? Kalau Luhan mengidap sebuah penyakit mematikan yang menular melalui kontak fisik?

"Lu, apapun itu, kita bisa melaluinya. Kau bisa! Dan aku tak akan pernah pergi. Aku ada untukmu! Hm? Percayalah padaku."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya.

"Katakan, sayang. Tak ada yang akan berubah disini. Katakanlah."

Sehun sudah merengkuh kepala Luhan dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Batin dan telinganya sudah siap untuk mendengar satu nama asing yang mungkin mematikan dari sekian deretan nama-nama penyakit dalam bahasa kedokteran. Dan ketika manik rusa itu mulai terlihat berair, Sehun akhirnya mendengar sebuah pernyataan. Bukan. Itu pengakuan.

"Aku hamil. Aku hamil anakmu."

"..."

"Sudah kuperiksakan pada dokter Huang. Dan aku memintanya untuk merahasiakannya darimu sampai aku siap."

"..."

"..."

Dua manusia ini saling terdiam dengan mata saling tatap. Dan sebulir air mata mengalir dari mata kanan Luhan, turun ke sisi mata kirinya. Tapi Sehun belum juga bergerak. Ekspresinya adalah raut terdatar yang pernah ada.

"Batalkan saja." lirih Luhan tiba-tiba. "Sebelum terlalu jauh. Aku tak mau membebanimu dengan bayi ini. Kau tak perlu-"

SRET!

Sehun bangkit mendadak. Ia pergi keluar kamar dan dalam beberapa detik Luhan bisa mendengar suara keran dinyalakan. Tak lama, keran itu mati, lalu suara derap langkah cepat, dan lelaki itu muncul lagi dengan wajah basah. Sehun menyalakan saklar lampu lalu merunduk disisi ranjang ke arah Luhan yang telentang.

"Katakan lagi." pintanya.

Air menetes dari dagu Sehun ke hidung Luhan yang tergagap."Ba..batalkan. Kau tak perlu menikahiku kal-"

"Bukan yang itu." potongnya. "Kau bilang kau apa?"

Luhan mendesah. Matanya memburam lagi karena ketakutannya muncul tiba-tiba. "Aku hamil, Sehun..." lirihnya. "..maafkan aku..."

"Tolong katakan kalau aku tidak salah dengar!"

"Tidak..." Luhan menangis lagi. "...kau tak salah dengar. Ini salahku. Aku tahu kau tak menginginkan hal ini terjadi begitu cepat. Aku tahu aku egois karena tak mau kau pergi, tapi kalau kau belum siap...kau boleh per-"

Ucapan penuh air mata itu harus mengambang di udara saat Sehun bergerak tiba-tiba menyingkap kaos tidur Luhan keatas lalu menciumi perut yang masih rata itu berkali-kali. Terus mengecupnya sampai tak ada permukaan yang terlewat.

Tak hanya kata-kata, tapi tangis Luhan pun ikut menghilang detik itu juga. Perempuan ini tak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya dan ia hanya terdiam kaku tak bergerak.

Sampai kecupan terakhir yang terasa lama itu mendarat di pusar, Luhan secara refleks mengelus perutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Luhan. Katakan dengan jelas." pinta Sehun, merunduk lagi.

"Aku...aku hamil, Sehun."

"Oh, Tuhan! Jadi selama ini kau menyiksaku dan menggantungkanku karena ini? Karena kabar gembira yang kau sembunyikan dariku ini?!"

"Sehun?"

"Teganya kau. Apa aku sebengis itu di kepalamu? Ini anakku! Dan kau yang mengandungnya! Bagaimana bisa aku pergi ketika aku merasa begitu bahagia? Hm?"

"Sehun..." Luhan tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Dan ini...jadi...jadi ada anakku didalam sini? Di perutmu?!" pria itu memekik riang sambil menatap perut polos Luhan yang mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, Tuhan! Oh! Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu berpikiran macam-macam, Luhan. Tidak, sayang. Aku tak akan pergi. Jangan pernah punya pikiran begitu lagi, oke? Aku bahagia mimpiku terwujud lebih cepat." kata Sehun.

Luhan mengerutkan kening.

"Kau mengandung anakku, sayang. Kau ibunya!"

Senyum haru merekah dengan uraian air mata bahagia kala Luhan menarik leher Sehun dan memeluknya erat. Ia menangis puas tanpa beban lagi. Ketakutannya lepas seketika.

"Benarkah?" lirihnya. "Kau menerima bayi ini?"

"Tentu, Luhan. Ayah macam apa aku kalau membuangnya? Oh, aku sudah melakukan kejahatan! Harusnya kau tidak boleh stres saat hamil. Maafkan aku."

Luhan menggeleng diatas bahu Sehun yang merunduk diatasnya.

"Maaf aku berburuk sangka padamu. Aku hanya teringat kondisi Baekhyun dulu."

"Sssssttt...sudah. Yang perlu kau tahu, aku disini. Aku ayah dari bayiku. Dan kurasa aku juga akan mengumumkan tanggal pernikahan kita pada yang lain. Kau tahu, mereka terus mendesakku hari ini."

Luhan tertawa di sela tangisnya. Saat itu ia melepaskan pelukan dan Sehun langsung mencium mesra bibirnya.

"Jadi...lamaranku diterima?"

Sambil tersenyum manis dan mata terpancang lurus, Luhan mengangguk yakin. "_I love you, Oh Sehun._"

"Dan aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua." balas Sehun seraya mencium bibir Luhan lagi lalu ke permukaan perutnya berkali-kali.

Luhan bergelinjang gelisah. Kecupan Sehun itu nyatanya membuat perempuan hamil muda ini kegelian dan terkikik riang. Tapi tak menghentikan Sehun yang malah terus menciumi perut polos Luhan sebagai luapan kebahagiaan.

"Sehun! Sudah, hentikan. Ini geli!"

"Aku tak peduli! Ini hukuman buatmu!"

.

.

Zitao tak bisa menghentikan lengkungan senyumnya dari secarik kertas tebal disana. Dibalut nuansa emas dan perak, ukiran cantik bertuliskan _Wedding Invitation _dengan nama Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan di atasnya itu berhasil membuat dokter muda ini merasakan kebahagiaan mereka. Jika diperhitungkan, pernikahan keduanya akan berlangsung tepat ketika usia kandungan Luhan menginjak bulan kedua.

Asistennyalah yang membawa undangan itu saat Zitao tengah berada di ruang operasi. Jadi dokter muda ini belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa pada kedua calon pengantin baru itu. Baru membaca judulnya saja sudah membuat Zitao tergerak untuk meraih ponselnya dan mencari nomor Luhan.

Tapi belum juga ia menekan ikon hijau, ponselnya sudah lebih dulu berkedip-kedip menyita perhatian Zitao. Nomornya asing. Benar-benar asing karena Zitao ingat berapa nomor Kris. Oh, bahkan ia bergidik menyadari pikirannya malah teringat pada nama itu. Tapi apakah kali ini Kris yang menghubunginya lagi? Setelah sekian lama? Untuk apa? Menyuruh Zitao menjaga seseorang lagi?

Dalam keadaan kesal dan nafas memburu, Zitao menggeser ikon hijau itu lalu menjawab ketus.

"Ada apa?"

"_Ini aku, dokter Huang. Kris."_

Zitao menahan nafas. Benar itu suaranya.

"Aku tahu. Tak usah bertele-tele. Aku sibuk."

"_Oh. Maaf. Kalau begitu, kututup telepon-"_

"Bicaralah." potong Zitao agak tak rela. "Aku mendengarmu."

Mungkin Kris sedang tersenyum masam disana. Tak lama, suara dalam pria itu kembali terdengar. _"Apa kau ada waktu?"_

"Ya. Lima menit. Jadi cepat katakan."

Dengus kecil terdengar dari seberang. _"Kelihatannya aku benar-benar mengganggumu."_

"Kalau memang tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan, mohon maaf, teleponnya akan kuputus. Atau kalau kau hanya ingin memintaku untuk menjaga dua wnaita itu lagi, mohon maaf juga Kris, sudah ada orang yang mau menjaga mereka seumur hidup. Luhan akan menikah akhir minggu ini. Dan Baekhyun baru saja menikmati kehidupan rumah tangga bersama suaminya. Jadi kurasa, tugasku menjaga mereka berdua cukup sampai disini. Kalau kau mau memperpanjang kontrakku, cari saja orang lain."

Zitao lekas mengatur nafasnya. Semua kalimatnya itu diucapkan dalam intonasi damai tapi terdengar tajam di telinga Kris yang terdiam membisu.

"Itu kan yang ingin kau katakan?" tuntut Zitao.

"…"

"Diam berarti iya."

"…"

"Oke. Selamat sore, Kris. Senang mengenalmu."

"_Dokter Huang!"_

Zitao memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Apa lagi?"

"_Apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sekarang."_

Giliran Zitao yang diam. Tak sampai lima detik, suara Kris terdengar lagi.

"_Maafkan kelancanganku. Tapi…kumohon jangan tolak aku karena aku ada dibelakangmu."_

Dokter muda yang saat itu memang tengah menatap jendela ruangannya tidak memperhatikan bunyi pintu terbuka atau suara langkah seseorang. Mendengar ucapan Kris barusan memberikan sensasi horor bagi perempuan bermata panda ini. Dengan pelan ia memutar tubuhnya dan langsung berubah kaku saat pria jangkung berwajah kebarat-baratan itu benar hadir dihadapannya.

Terpana? Mungkin lebih. Karena ZItao nyaris tak mengenali siapa lelaki tampan ini. Rambutnya pirang tercukur rap, alis mata tegas, bibir penuh, hidung bangir, rahang tegas, kalau saja bekas jahitan di pelipis kirinya tidak terlihat, mungkin Zitao tak menyangka kalau itu adalah Kris. Model papan atas pujaan kaum hawa.

"Kau…" lidahnya kelu.

"Selamat siang, dokter Huang. Maaf aku mengganggu." ujar Kris seraya menurunkan ponsel dari telinga kanannya.

"…Kris."

Lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum. "Senang kau masih mengenaliku." katanya.

Zitao kemudian sadar dirinya sudah terlampau kaget. Maka cepat-cepat ia kembali ke 'wujudnya' semula.

"Duduk. Kau punya waktu sepuluh menit sebelum aku pergi _meeting._"

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Dokter Huang, rapat hari ini dijadwalkan besok. Terima kasih."

Kris menahan tawanya dengan menunduk saat seorang perawat datang dan pergi tepat setelah memberikan informasi tersebut.

"Yah, tetap saja. Sepuluh menit untukmu. Aku mau cepat-cepat pulang hari ini." kata Zitao.

Kris menghela nafas pendek sesaat, kemudian duduk tepat dihadapan Zitao. Dokter muda itu menatapnya tajam penuh rasa tidak suka. Tapi Kris juga masih bisa melihat rona kagum dikedua pipinya yang memerah.

Ketika Kris hendak berucap, matanya menangkap kertas emas-perak tak jauh dari siku Zitao. Dalam keadaan terbalik, cetakan tebal nama Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan bisa ia tangkap dengan jelas dan tanpa sengaja membuat senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Mereka benar-benar merawat lukamu dengan baik rupanya." Zitao membuka pembicaraan.

Kris mendongak. "Oh! Ya. Mereka mengembalikan wajahku. Terima kasih, dokter Huang."

"Aku?! Aku tak melakukan apapun pada wajahmu."

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Baekhyun dan bayiku. Terima kasih juga untuk Luhan. Kau benar. Mereka sudah memiliki orang yang tepat."

Zitao menutup rapat bibirnya.

"Aku pernah bilang padamu, kalau seandainya aku punya kesempatan…aku ingin menemui untuk berterima kasih. Mungkin ini waktunya. Dan…maaf, aku datang dengan tangan kosong." lanjut Kris.

"Untuk model Paris seukuran dirimu, kau keterlaluan." balas Zitao. "Bukankah Paris itu pusat mode? Mungkin kalau kau datang dengan _Gucci, Prada, _atau _Louis Vuitton, _aku tak akan keberatan."

Kali ini Kris tak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia sangka Zitao akan memberikan kata-kata pedas. Tidak tahunya dokter galak ini seorang penyuka _brand _ternama!

"Kalau kau ada waktu, aku bisa membawakannya untukmu."

"Hanya bergurau, Kris. Aku tidak seperti apa yang kau kira." Zitao kembali bernada pedas. "Jadi…maksud kedatanganmu?"

Kris mengontrol ekspresinya sendiri. Ia duduk tegak, melihat ke sudut ruangan sebentar baru kemudian berucap datar. "Aku akan pergi, dokter Huang. Aku mau memulai kehidupanku sendiri dengan kemampuan yang ku punya. Aku kesini untuk berterima kasih padamu sekaligus untuk berpamitan. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

"Pergi? Maksudmu…apa ada tempat lain selain Paris?"

"Ya." jawab Kris cepat. "Aku akan menetap di Kanada. Kurasa, kakek dan nenekku masih mau menerimaku disana."

Zitao pernah dengar hal ini. Kalau Kris memiliki darah Kanada dari ayahnya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan dunia model dan hidup menjadi Kris yang biasa."

"Ooh…jadi selama ini kau adalah Kris yang luar biasa?" sindir Zitao.

"Aku bahkan jauh lebih brengsek dari apa yang kau pernah bayangkan, dokter Huang." Kris berucap dingin. "Orang sepertiku tak pantas memiliki teman. Termasuk dirimu."

"Aku berhak menentukan dengan siapa aku ingin berteman!"

Kris tersenyum. "Terima kasih." katanya. "Kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu, maka akan kulakukan. Aku tak mau pergi dengan meninggalkan beban lagi."

"Ada. Ada satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan kalau ingin membalasku."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" suara Kris berubah antusias.

Dan dengan wajah tegas, tatapan tajam, Zitao menjawab lugas. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada dua wanita itu?"

Mata Kris menerawang ke mata Zitao. Dokter muda itu tak lagi berucap apa-apa. Ia yakin Kris mendengar jelas suaranya dan mengerti pertanyaannya. Dengan mengamati perubahan ekspresi di wajah tampan itu, Zitao menanti apapun yang akan Kris lontarkan.

Sampai beberapa detik yang sunyi, pria ini menarik nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan jawaban lirihnya. Kalimat penuh penyesalan yang sanggup membuat Zitao terpana tak percaya.

"Baekhyun kekasihku. Kami bertemu di Paris dan tinggal bersama selama tiga tahun. Aku tak pernah tahu latar belakang Baekhyun. Yang aku tahu, dia hidup seorang diri. Mungkin…Baekhyun sedikit membuat obsesiku pada Luhan mereda. Tapi waktu tahu dia hamil, entah kenapa aku membencinya tiba-tiba. Dan obsesiku muncul kembali. Aku tak pernah mau jadi model, dokter Huang. Dan Chanyeol yang membuatku seperti ini. Jadi, melalui Sehun, aku membalaskan dendamku. Tapi aku salah kira. Sehun malah mengambil Luhan dariku setelah tahu aku begitu brengsek. Dari situ, aku tak bisa lagi mempercayai orang. Aku mau membalaskan dendam dengan caraku sendiri." Kris menatap lurus ke arah mata Zitao seolah mengulur waktu.

Ketika mata panda itu tak berkedip menatapnya, Kris melanjutkan dengan nada getir. "Aku mencoba untuk memperkosa Luhan dan berakhir babak belur di tangan Sehun. Itulah dari mana aku mendapatkan luka jahit di wajahku kemarin."

Bibir mungil Zitao membuka perlahan.

"Sekarang kau tahu, kan? Aku jauh lebih brengsek dari yang kau kira, dokter Huang."

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini aku berhadapan dengan pria paling brengsek didunia." butuh lebih dari tiga detik bagi Zitao untuk memberanikan diri membalas pengakuan Kris barusan.

Kris tersenyum masam.

"Sekaligus pria paling berani yang pernah ada."

Lelaki itu terpaku.

"Jarang ada orang yang mau mengakui semua kesalahannya dan mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah orang brengsek. Setidaknya aku bersyukur kau masih memiliki nyali menghadapi kenyataan hidupmu sekarang dan menanggung akibatnya." Zitao bangkit dari kursinya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci meja di sudut ruangan.

Secarik benda berwarna hitam putih itu ada di tangannya saat ia berbalik melangkah menuju ke arah Kris.

"Sembilan puluh persen perempuan. Dan dia sehat. Baekhyun merawatnya begitu sempurna." ucap Zitao, menunjuk ke sebuah foto hitam putih dari bentuk janin.

"Dok-dokter Huang! Ini.."

Zitao tersenyum manis sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Benar, Kris. Itu anakmu, yang dalam waktu dekat akan lahir."

Kris tak bisa membendung rasa gembiranya yang membuncah tiba-tiba. Pria ini bangkit lalu memeluk Zitao begitu erat. Ia bahagia sekaligus menyesal dalam waktu bersamaan.

Kenapa dulu bukan perasaan ini yang ia rasa saat Baekhyun mengumumkan kehamilannya? Kenapa dia malah menyuruhnya untuk menggurukan bayi tak berdosa itu?

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak dokter Huang!"

"Aku berjanji akan menjaganya sampai proses persalinan selesai. Untuk itu…kau bisa pergi dengan tenang dan mulailah kehidupan barumu tanpa penyesalan."

Pertemuan mereka diawal memang tidak dalam situasi yang baik. Dan setelah mengetahui siapa Kris, Zitao memang terkejut hanya saja dia juga menghargai atas apa yang pria itu lakukan. Kris menyesal dan berbalik ingin bertanggung jawab dengan meminta Zitao merahasiakan kiriman dana yang ia berikan untuk kehidupan anaknya dan Baekhyun kelak sampai ia dewasa. Kris sudah menginvestasikan sebagian harta yang ia punya untuk bakal putrinya itu, walau nanti sang anak tak akan pernah mengenal siapa ayah kandungnya.

"Kapan kau berangkat?" Zitao bertanya saat mengantar Kris keluar ruangan.

"Akhir minggu ini."

Zitao diam sesaat kemudian berujar santai. "_Well…_senang bertemu denganmu, Kris. Selamat jalan."

Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Zitao. Tinggi mereka yang hampir sejajar itu membuat Zitao bisa dengan mudah mengamati manik hazel Kris dalam jarak dekat.

"Senang…mengenal dokter galak sepertimu, Huang Zitao."

Zitao tak bisa bergerak atau berkata apa-apa saat Kris memeluknya kembali. Kali ini pelan, penuh kehangatan. Menjalarkan sebuah perasaan aneh yang dulu sempat ia rasakan namun lebih jelas dan penuh debaran.

.

.

Memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di apartemen, Sehun dan Luhan menjalani kehidupan baru mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri. Kehamilan yang masih berusia muda itu masih menjadi rahasia, tapi Luhan tak akan berbohong kalaupun ada yang bertanya.

Soal malam pertama? Oh, ayolah.. Sehun dan Luhan sudah lebih dulu melakukannya, kan?

Jadi malam setelah menikah, mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa terutama setelah Sehun tahu ada makhluk kecil tumbuh di perut istrinya sekarang. Dia awam soal bercinta dengan ibu hamil dan terlalu takut melakukannya jika bukan Luhan yang minta. Dan sejauh ini, perempuan itu memang tak pernah memintanya. Yang mana hal itu membuat Sehun harus memendam hasratnya. _Poor_.

Tapi bukan berarti Sehun tak peka. Setelah menikah, dia menyadari sebuah perubahan. Setiap pukul lima pagi pasti selalu ada pelukan hangat yang merapat ke dadanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah Luhan. Ia beringsut menempeli Sehun selama satu minggu penuh setelah mereka resmi menikah. Bergelung tepat ke depan dadanya.

Awalnya Sehun tidak merasa aneh, tapi lama-kelamaan ketepatan waktu dan cara Luhan merapati dirinya membuat calon ayah ini mau tak mau bertanya.

"Katakan Luhan." lirihnya setengah membuka mata di pagi buta itu. "Apa kau sedang memberiku kode? Hm?" lanjutnya.

Masih dalam mode mengantuk, Luhan juga tidak langsung menanggapi pertanyaan nakal suaminya.

"Kenapa tiap pagi kau menempeliku begini, Lu?" tanyanya lagi. "Mau membuatku tersiksa lagi, ya?"

Luhan bergerak melesakkan hidungnya ke leher Sehun. "Bawaan bayi. Tidurlah, jangan protes." jawabnya lemas.

Mendengar suara parau nan seksi itu tak ayal membangunkan energi Sehun. Ia merunduk menciumi puncak kepala istri sahnya ini lalu berujar dengan nada lebih lugas.

"Sebenarnya aku ragu, tapi aku baca di internet kalau seks bisa mengubah _mood _calon ibu. Mau mencobanya sekarang? Kelihatannya _mood_mu sedang kacau."

"Aku benar-benar mengantuk, Sehun…" rengek Luhan setengah sadar. "Kenapa kau baca hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Karena aku menunggumu, sayang."

Kantuk Luhan hilang seketika. Ia mendongak pelan dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah sayu suaminya.

"Kau tak pernah memintanya dan aku terlalu takut untuk menawarkan." lirih Sehun frustasi.

"Apa? Meminta dan menawarkan apa maksudmu?"

Lelaki tampan bertampang kusut itu mendesah sebal. "Ayolah, Lu! Kita sudah bukan dalam tahap penjelasan lagi, kan?"

"Aku mengantuk, Sehun."

"Ya sudah. Tidurlah."

Sehun meraup tubuh mungil Luhan ke dalam pelukan dan diam membisu. Lagi, ia harus menahan hasratnya diam-diam. Sayang, ia tak bisa menahan erangannya saat Luhan mengulangi kejadian itu –lututnya, tepat mengenai bagian selatan Sehun yang sedang bereaksi di pagi hari.

"Luuhh…ouhhh! Sialan!" umpatnya.

"Apa?! Kau bilang apa padaku?!"

Oke. Sehun resmi membuat _mood _ibu hamil ini kacau seketika.

"Tidak. Bukan kau. Tapi…akh! Aku ke toilet dulu!"

Sehun beranjak bangkit dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi dengan kedua tangan menangkup didepan celana tidurnya. Pemandangan yang akhirnya membuat otak Luhan terlambat menyadari satu hal.

Satu minggu resmi menjadi suami istri tapi tak lagi melakukan hubungan intim, rupanya membuat Sehun didera derita seorang diri. Luhan tertawa dalam hati sekaligus merutuki keegoisannya. Selama ini ia sengaja tak pernah meminta karena tak tega melihat Sehun pulang dengan wajah lelah. Mereka memutuskan untuk menunda bulan madu dan tetap bekerja seperti biasa setelah menikah. Luhan ingin melakukan bulan madu setelah bayi mereka lahir, toh selama ini hari-harinya sudah seperti bulan madu dengan Sehun.

Luhan kira Sehun terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya, jadi Luhan pun tak berani meminta. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Dua sejoli ini saling salah paham pada hasrat masing-masing.

"Sehun-ah…buka pintunya." sahut Luhan dari luar kamar mandi.

"Kembalilah tidur, Luhan. Aku tak akan lama!"

Luhan mendengus. "Kau yakin? Kurasa apa yang sedang kau lakukan didalam tak akan berlangsung sebentar. Bukalah. Biarkan aku membantumu."

Terdengar bunyi botol-botol jatuh dari dalam dan refleks membuat Luhan tertawa keras.

"Maaf! Harusnya aku peka. Kutunggu kau di kamar ya, sayang.."

Sebenarnya tak perlu. Karena detik itu juga Sehun segera membuka knop pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar, mendorong Luhan sampai ke dinding dan menciumnya panas. Bukannya kewalahan, Luhan malah tersenyum-senyum mendapati dirinya tak bisa pergi dari kukungan Sehun.

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Aku kan tidak melarang." katanya manja.

"Diam, Xi Luhan. Kau sudah membuat hari-hariku tak tenang karena aku harus menahannya sendirian. Tidak tahukah kau betapa tersiksanya 'dia' didalam sana?!"

Luhan terkikik. Ia memegang wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangan lalu mengecup bibirnya sekali.

"Aku akan memuaskannya malam ini. Oke?"

Bukan jawaban kata yang Luhan terima, tapi perlakuan lembut Sehun yang langsung membopong ke ranjang dan memulai semua aksi yang dulu pernah melakukan. Walau hasratnya sangat menderu, Sehun tetap berlaku halus tak mau terbutakan nafsu.

Dan di pagi buta, akhirnya, semua yang lelaki itu pendam tersalurkan penuh. Luhan benar-benar memegang ucapannya sendiri sampai membuat Sehun terjatuh lemas disampingnya. Peluh dan deru nafas mereka bersatu seirama.

"Tidurlah sebentar supaya kau tidak kelelahan di kantor." kata Luhan.

"Hhh…" Sehun mengatur nafas. "…kenapa baru sekarang…kau membuatku seperti ini?"

Luhan terkikik. Memang, walau hanya berjalan singkat, Luhan bergerak lebih lincah dari biasanya. Energinya sehabis bangun tidur nampak benar-benar _full power._

"Aku baru tahu kau sehebat ini, Lu.."

Sambil mengalungkan lengan ke leher suami tampannya itu, ia berbisik lirih. "Bawaan bayi. Jangan protes!"

.

.

Pernah dengar janji Luhan soal 'tidak memakaikan Sehun kemeja putih'? _Well, _kali ini perempuan itu punya janji lain. Wanita hamil ini mendadak sensitif dengan warna hitam.

"Aktor itu tampan dengan rambut hitam." ucap Luhan tanpa sadar di suatu malam.

Itulah satu kalimat yang akhirnya membuat Sehun pulang terlambat dengan keadaan rambut berubah warna hitam pekat dan model berponi. Dia mengganti _dark brown_nya tepat sehari setelah Luhan menonton sebuah film dan mengucapkan kalimat asalnya itu.

Saat Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar, Luhan bahkan tak berkedip sedikit pun atau memalingkan muka. Sehun itu sudah tampan. Dan kondisi rambut hitam model barunya ini, menurut Luhan, semakin membuatnya lebih dari tampan. Jadi bagaimana Luhan harus berkata?

"Kenapa kau ganti warna rambutmu?" itu yang terucap.

"Kenapa? Tidak cocokkah?"

"Hm!"

"Aku kira kau menyukai pria berambut hitam. Seperti aktor di film semalam. Kau bilang dia tampan."

"Itu kan aktor. Bukan kau!" jawab Luhan pedas.

"Jadi…aku tak tampan?"

Luhan mendesis sebal. _Tampan! Sangat tampan sampai rasanya aku ingin menguncimu di kamar!_ –umpatnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Besok akan ku ganti."

"_Andwae!_"

Sehun mematung. Penolakan Luhan barusan terdengar begitu nyaring ke telinganya.

"Nan…nanti rambutmu rusak. Sudah. Biarkan saja." kata Luhan lagi tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun.

"_Keurae? _Baiklah. Aku turuti semua permintaan ibu hamil ini."

Luhan melengos keluar kamar.

"Lu…" sahut Sehun dari belakang.

Perempuan itu diam tapi tidak membalikkan badan.

"Besok aku harus menggantikan Chanyeol untuk hadir di acara konferensi pers _summer fashion show. _Bisa kau siapkan aku-"

"Tidak, tidak! Kau tak boleh meliput! Di acara itu semua model memakai bikini dan aku tak mengijinkanmu datang dengan keadaan rambut seperti itu. Tidak, Sehun!"

"Ha?"

Luhan diam tak bergeming.

"Rambutku? Jadi rambutku benar-benar bermasalah buatmu?"

"Iya!"

Dari balik punggung sempit itu diam-diam Sehun tersenyum lebar. Benar rupanya kalau wanita hamil sering mengalami _mood swing _atau perubahan _mood _tiba-tiba. Sehun hanya merasa lucu mendengar alas an Luhan marah hanya karena rambut hitamnya. Ia tahu wanita itu terlalu gengsi mengakui penampilannya.

"_Wae?_ Dimana masalahnya?" pancing Sehun.

Luhan mendengus. Tapi tak langsung menjawab. Ia masih memunggungi Sehun dengan wajah ditekuk ke bawah dan lengan di pinggang.

"Luhan…"

"Ya sudah. Datang saja sana! Kau memang senang melihat perempuan berbikini, kan?! Dasar lelaki!"

"Hey…" Sehun berbisik sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke perut Luhan.

"Jangan memelukku!"

"Sssssttt…kau begini karena bawaan bayi."

"Minggir, Oh Sehun!"

Luhan berhasil melepaskan diri dengan posisi punggung membentur tembok pelan dan wajah berhadapan dengan dada telanjang Sehun. Tunggu. Sejak kapan pria ini melepas pakaiannya?

"Kemarilah, sayang. Ini yang kau butuhkan, kan?" rayu Sehun sambil merentangkan kedua tangan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan baru pulang kerja."

"Pakai bajumu atau kau tidur di sofa."

"Kau yakin?"

'_Tidak! Justru aku ingin bersembunyi dibawah selimut kita semalaman!' _–Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tapi nampaknya Sehun tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan istrinya ini. Maka dengan tawa kecil, ia melangkah mendekat secara hati-hati, mengunci tatapan elangnya pada sepasang mata rusa disana, dan perlahan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapan. Lambat, pelukannya mengetat. Luhan tak menolak.

"Tak perlu gengsi pada suamimu, Luhan. Kasihan kan dia?" kata Sehun sambil mengusap pelan perut datar Luhan.

"Aku suka rambut hitammu, tapi aku tidak suka kalau orang lain melihatnya! Siapa yang membawamu ke salon? Apa kau minta bantuan Yoora _eonni_?"

Sehun tertawa sekilas. "Tidak." jawabnya, melepaskan pelukan. "Baekhyun. Aku janjian dengannya setelah kau dan Chanyeol pulang. Baekhyun mantan model, jadi dia pasti tahu produk yang bagus, bukan?"

Luhan merengut sebal. Padahal Sehun tadi beralasan ingin mengecek ke studio. Tidak tahunya malah pergi bersama Baekhyun. Ke salon pula.

"Ini satu kali seumur hidup aku pergi ke salon. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi. Kau tahu, para pekerja di salon merecokiku ini-itu sampai membuat wajah Baekhyun sama masamnya denganmu."

Perempuan itu mengerucutkan bibir dan malah dihadiahi kecupan ringan dari Sehun.

"Kau…" mulai Luhan.

"Hm? Kenapa, sayang?"

Mata rusa Luhan berkedip-kedip sebentar sebelum pipinya merona merah kala ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "…kunci pintu kamar, ke bawah selimut, dan batalkan acara besok."

Bukan main kerasnya tawa Sehun menyadari maksud tersembunyi dari kalimat Luhan barusan. Akhirnya Luhan sendiri _memintanya._

"Kenapa tidak katakan saja sih, kalau kau menginginkan 'itu'? Hm?"

"Sehun!"

"Iya, sayang…akan ku kunci pintunya dan tunggulah di balik selimut."

"Acara besok-"

"Aku bohong. Aku hanya penasaran dengan reaksimu saja."

"Apa?!"

"Ssssst…jangan disini. Berteriaklah dibawah selimut nanti. Oke?"

Senyum Luhan mengembang malu-malu saat Sehun menuntunnya ke atas ranjang. Lelaki itu mendorong kedua bahu sempit Luhan sampai benar-benar berbaring, dan dalam keadaan dada telanjang, Sehun merunduk diatasnya. Saling pandang menyalurkan pesan cinta non-verbal.

Tangan lentik Luhan bergerak menuju sabuk di celana Sehun, melepasnya dengan gerakan sensual dan membuat Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Ternyata wanita hamil jauh lebih tak sabaran." sindirnya.

"Jangan sok tahu." balas Luhan, menyentak sabuk itu dalam sekali tarikan dan membuat Sehun limbung menindih tubuhnya.

Luhan tertawa geli ketika Sehun mulai mengecup kecil ceruk lehernya. Tangan kanan pria itu sudah bergerilya ke bagian dada Luhan yang masih terbungkus kaos tidur. Namun saat mulai melepas kancing satu per satu, keduanya terdiam mematung bersamaan.

Posisi saling tumpang tindih itu membuat Luhan merasakan ada getaran familiar di bagian pinggulnya, tepat dimana paha Sehun sedang bertengger disana.

"Ponselmu." ujarnya.

"Ah, sial! _Timing_nya tidak tepat!" umpat Sehun seraya bangkit dan mengecek telepon genggamnya.

'_Dokter Huang' _adalah nama yang tertulis dilayar.

"Ada apa, dok?" sapa Sehun langsung.

"_Sedang menikmati malam, ya?"_

Sehun tertawa kalem. "Luhan baru saja memintanya."

Plak!

Perempuan itu menepuk pinggang Sehun yang kembali terkikik geli. "Ada sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Hmm. Aku ingin memberi kalian kabar gembira. Biarkan Luhan mendengarnya juga."_

Dengan cepat Sehun menyalakan ikon _loudspeaker_nya.

"_Ehm!" _Zitao berdeham. _"Kuucapkan selamat untuk kalian berdua...karena seorang bayi cantik baru saja lahir setengah jam yang lalu di tanganku. Prosesnya normal dan tangisannya begitu kencang."_

"_NE?!"_

"_Iya, Lu. Baekhyun baru saja melahirkan, tepat di bulan yang aku perkirakan. Jadi kalau tidak keberatan menunda kegiatan rutin kalian malam ini, datanglah ke rumah sakit. Bantu aku menenangkan Chanyeol yang tak bisa berhenti menangis."_

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Annyeong…saya terlambat lagi heheee**

**Sengaja ga kasih konflik disini karena lagi males mikir**

**Liat rambut hitam Sehun bawaannya pengen lovey dovey(?) O.o**

**Apalagi setelah denger lagu lady luck. Duh! Exo dewasa ya sekarang? Ahahaa *abaikan***

**Seumpama kurang fluffy, mian ya reader-deul :)**

**Taorisnya berlanjut kok di chapter depan hehee**

**See you~**

**Kamsahamnida…**


	19. The Husband

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris, Tao (GS)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 18**

**~ The Husband ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit pria bertubuh jangkung ini meluapkan emosi kegembiraannya di bahu Zitao. Tanpa peduli tatapan dan dengusan tawa orang yang lewat, Chanyeol menangis sesenggukan bagai bocah lelaki merengek pada sang ibu.

"Baekhyun yang melahirkan, kenapa kau yang menangis? Yang merasakan sakit kan istrimu!" seru Zitao.

Hanya isakan imut Chanyeol yang terdengar.

"Ah, benar-benar! Ungkapan jangan lihat orang dari luar saja itu memang terbukti! Badan saja besar, tapi tangisanmu mirip dengan anak TK tak diberi permen, tahu?" ledeknya lagi. Walau pedas, tapi tangan lentik Zitao tetap setia membelai punggung Chanyeol yang berguncang.

Pria itu tak membalas. Ia hanya terlalu sibuk mengontrol nafas sembari mengusap hidung dan pipinya yang basah.

"Chanyeol-ssi…sudahlah…kau mau bertemu Baekhyun dalam keadaan begini?"

"_An..aniyo…_" jawabnya parau. "Bayiku tak boleh melihat ayahnya begini."

Zitao terkekeh. "_Maja. _Nanti dia menyesal punya ayah berwajah konyol sepertimu."

Diejek begitu, Chanyeol langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Akhirnyaaa…." lenguh Zitao. "Kau membuat pundakku pegal!"

Chanyeol sedang bahagia, jadi dia tak menemukan ledekan sebagai balasan. Sebagai ganti, lelaki bersuara dalam ini menggamit satu lengan Zitao, mencium punggung tangannya dan berujar lirih. "_Gomawoyo.._dokter Huang. _Gomawo…_"

"_Aigoo…_kau bisa berlaku manis juga, ya?" Zitao tertawa puas. "Masuklah! Aku rasa Baekhyun sedang memberikan ASI pertama. Tak mau ketinggalan momen, kan?"

Dengan anggukan super cepat, Chanyeol beringsut masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan Baekhyun dirawat tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata lagi.

Melihat begitu antusiasnya Chanyeol menyambut kehadiran buah hati pertamanya ini, terus terang saja menggetarkan hati Zitao sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab selama masa kandungan Baekhyun hingga proses persalinan. Pasalnya, ia tahu semua cerita yang terjadi. Dan salut rasanya mengetahui Chanyeol benar-benar bertindak sebagai ayah dari bayi yang bukan hasil benihnya sendiri.

Lamunan ini mengaitkan ingatan Zitao pada Kris. Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu sejak kepergiannya, tak pernah ada lagi informasi yang ia terima. Ketika pamit dulu, Kris memang sempat memberikan nomor kontaknya di Kanada. Tapi sejauh ini, baik Zitao maupun Kris sendiri tak pernah ada yang mencoba saling menghubungi.

Bagi Zitao, Kris memberinya nomor tersebut hanya untuk memberi kabar jika memang ia harus memberitahukan sesuatu. Bukan hanya sekedar obrolan ringan antara dirinya dan Kris. Zitao merasa dirinyalah 'penyambung' Kris dengan anaknya kelak tanpa pernah ada maksud lain. Atau dalam arti denotatif, _Zitao tidak mau berharap lebih._

Dan yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah, apakah kabar soal Baekhyun melahirkan harus ia bagikan pada Kris atau menunggu Kris sendiri yang bertanya? Jujur saja, Zitao tidak tega kalau harus mendengar suara lesu Kris disana. Mungkin Kris bahagia, tapi posisi dan keadaannya sekarang tak memungkinkannya untuk bersorak seperti Chanyeol saat ini, kan?

"Dokter Huang!"

Wanita berjas putih itu agak tersentak dari bangkunya saat mendengar seruan nyaring Luhan dari ujung lorong. Setelah saling tatap, Luhan yang datang bersama Sehun melangkah cepat ke arahnya dengan senyum sumringah.

"_Yeoja?!_" serunya tiba-tiba. "Keponakanku…_yeoja_?!"

Zitao mengangguk. "_Chukahae._" katanya.

Spontan Luhan memekik lalu memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Dan dengan cueknya tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan Zitao, Luhan mencium pipi kanan suaminya itu berkali-kali sebelum berujar ceria. "_I love you, Oh Sehun!_"

"Lu!"

"Hahahaaaa…santai saja! Aku tahu bagaimana gejolak pengantin baru!" celetuk Zitao.

"Dokter Huang! Bagaimana denganku? Apa kau bisa melihat jenis kelamin bayiku? Hm? Aku benar-benar ingin tahu! Bisakah? Kalau bisa, ayo kita lihat sekarang! _Ne_?!"

"Belum, Luhan. Kandunganmu masih begitu muda, bentuknya belum terlihat jelas. Dua atau tiga bulan lagi pasti ketahuan. Bersabarlah."

Senyum lebar tetap terpatri di wajah cantik Luhan yang masih bergelayut manja ke lengan Sehun. Dari pancaran air mukanya, Zitao bisa melihat _mood _calon ibu ini begitu baik karena Luhan terus tersenyum dan berlaku manja.

"Perawat akan membawa bayinya keluar sebentar lagi. Kalau kalian mau melihatnya, masuklah ke dalam. Chanyeol juga ada disana." Zitao menunjuk ke arah pintu cokelat disisinya itu.

Tanpa menunggu Sehun, Luhan beringsut cepat masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Baekhyun dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Sehun dan Zitao hanya tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. Nikmati waktumu."

"Dokter Huang." panggil Sehun ketika Zitao hendak pergi. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Silakan."

Sehun sempat menoleh sesaat pada daun pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup rapat, sebelum kembali pada Zitao.

"Kris…" ucapnya pelan. "…apa kau pernah dengar tentangnya?"

Lidah Zitao terasa kaku tiba-tiba. Dari cara tatap Sehun memang tidak terlihat aura bengis atau keinginan untuk melakukan sesuatu diluar batas, tapi tetap saja Zitao merasa risau mengingat hubungan Kris dengan keempat orang ini tidak berjalan dengan baik. Terlebih dengan pihak lelaki. Baik Sehun ataupun Chanyeol bisa berbuat apapun diluar nalar, bukan?

"Tidak." jawab Zitao bohong. "Setelah mengantarnya dulu, aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Kenapa? Kau sengaja mencarinya?"

Sehun tersenyum samar. "Syukurlah. Aku pikir setelah kejadian dengan Chanyeol dulu, dia mengganggumu."

"Seberapa burukkah pria bernama Kris ini sampai kau punya pikiran seperti itu? Apa aku tipe perempuan yang mudah diganggu?"

Kali ini Sehun tertawa sopan. Memang, dokter cerewet didepannya ini tak bisa dibantah.

"Seseorang bisa saja berubah, Sehun-ssi. Dan walau aku tak mengenal siapa itu Kris, aku yakin saat ini dia sedang menyesali perbuatannya."

"Ku harap juga begitu."

Zitao tersenyum dan membatin lega, _'Setidaknya dia mau bertanggung jawab atas putrinya.'_

"Ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan?" tawarnya.

"Oh, tidak. Maaf aku mengganggu waktumu. Sampai nanti, dokter Huang."

Zitao mengangguk pelan. "Sehun-ssi!" serunya tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

Telunjuk Zitao mengarah lurus ke wajah tampan Sehun yang kebingungan.

"_Mood swing._" katanya, "Turuti saja apa dan bagaimana tindak-tanduk Luhan. Itu normal. Dan kalau kau sudah kepalang kesal…rendam kepalamu dengan air es."

"_Ne?_" Sehun melongo pada tips konyol itu.

"Daripada kau berakhir menjadi objek pelampiasan amarah? Kau sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana perubahan sikap Luhan yang drastis, kan?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Baru beberapa jam lalu ia mengalaminya saat Luhan marah-marah soal rambut hitamnya dan melarangnya untuk pergi liputan.

"Nah, turuti saja. _Mood _calon ibu itu juga mempengaruhi janin. Tak perlu khawatir, Luhan tidak akan seperti itu selamanya. Tahan beberapa lama lagi, oke? Aku tahu kau pria sabar."

Sehun mendengus, tapi mengangguk lagi. "Aku mengerti, dokter Huang. Terima kasih sarannya."

"_Never mind! _Kurasa, siapapun yang punya suami tampan sepertimu pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Luhan. Rela bermanja-manja sampai membuatmu kesal. Hahaha…"

.

.

Hidungnya bangir, bibirnya tipis dan merah, mata yang tidak sipit dan tidak besar itu bening berkilau menatap heran pada apa yang belum bisa ia lihat. Hanya saja, tatapan bayi mungil ini memang mengarah pada Baekhyun, sang ibu.

"Cantik sekali." puji Chanyeol untuk yang kesekian kali.

Ya, memang. Cantik. Mungkin bagi siapapun yang tahu dari mana asal-usul bayi tak berdosa ini, mereka akan menyebutkan satu nama sebagai representasi kemiripan wajahnya.

Kris. Tak satupun bagian di wajah makhluk mungil itu yang bukan milik Kris.

Kris berdarah campuran dan gen Baratnya benar-benar menurun pada putri kandungnya ini. Hanya aura feminin milik Baekhyun saja yang menguar dari wajahnya. Sisanya sungguh kepunyaan Kris. Bahkan Chanyeol pun mengakuinya didalam hati.

Hanya saja tidak satupun dari mereka –Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun berani mengucapkan kalimat tanya _'Mirip siapa bayi ini?'_

Alih-alih membahas, Luhan yang paham akan situasi langsung mencairkan suasana canggung dengan menawarkan diri ingin menggendong bayi tanpa nama itu ke pelukannya.

"Kau yakin bisa?" tanya Sehun.

"Harus bisa! Aku kan perlu belajar juga."

Baekhyun dengan hati-hati memindahkan buah hatinya ke tangan Luhan yang memekik tertahan saking gembiranya.

"Ooh…Tuhan. Aku benar-benar tak sabar!" kata Luhan, tersenyum sumringah pada Sehun di sisinya.

"Sebentar lagi." balas lelaki itu pelan.

"_Ya, _Oh Sehun! Kemari, kemari." tiba-tiba Chanyeol memberi isyarat dengan satu telunjuknya.

"_Wae_?"

"Kemari sebentar."

"Chanyeol-ah, sudahlah…ini kan sudah bulannya aku-"

"Tetap saja, Baek! Kalau kau melahirkan saat menemaninya ke salon tadi bagaimana? Sudah tahu kau sedang hamil besar!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum geli sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Memilih untuk tak mengajukan protes.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tahu ajakanku pada Baekhyun beresiko. Aaah…aku benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang." Sehun berujar tulus.

"Memang harus begitu! Bisa-bisanya kau mengajak perempuan hamil pergi berjalan kaki dengan keadaan perut besar! Tanpa izin suaminya pula!" sungut Chanyeol.

"Jadi sepulang dari salon bersamaku, kau langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sehun mengacuhkan aksi protes Chanyeol.

"Hm. Begitu masuk pintu kamar, perutku tiba-tiba sakit. Chanyeol yang tadinya mau menginterogasiku saja langsung panik dan menghubungi ambulans." jawab Baekhyun sambil terkikik.

"Aku selalu risau karena dokter Huang bilang kau bisa melahirkan di minggu-minggu ini, Baek! Ah, _jinjja! _Kalau tidak ada Luhan, sudah ku acak-acak wajahmu, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun, Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil tanpa ada satupun yang ingin membalas ungkapan kekesalan lelaki bersuara besar itu.

"Ah, terima kasih kadonya, Lu! Karena panik, Chanyeol tidak sempat membawa apapun ke rumah sakit. Dan selimutmu yang cantik itu penolong yang sempurna!" ujar Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum ceria lalu kembali menatap bayi mungil yang memang terselimuti benda tebal nan hangat berwarna ungu dengan gambar tokoh animasi perempuan berkostum putri kerajaan bernama 'Sofia'.

Tak lama kemudian seorang perawat datang untuk menjemput bayi Baekhyun ke ruang rawat khusus. Luhan yang masih ingin berlama-lama kontan memasang tampang kecewanya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu didepan Sehun.

"Aku masih mau menggendongnyaaa…" rengek Luhan.

"Dia baru saja lahir. Belum boleh dipegang-pegang sembarangan. Sabar sedikit." bisik Sehun sambil meraba perut datar istrinya.

Sayang, pemandangan itu tertangkap mata Chanyeol yang langsung menyambar mereka dengan satu tembakan pertanyaan pendek.

"Kau hamil?!"

Sehun dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan. Setelah sempat saling pandang, Luhan akhirnya tersenyum manis lalu menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"Aku akan memberi anakmu teman, Chanyeol-ah. Bersabar yaaa…" ujarnya riang.

"_JINJJA?! _KAU SUDAH HAMIL?! SECEPAT ITU?!"

Hanya senyum ambigu yang Luhan berikan, tapi dengan segera sahabat jangkungnya itu beringsut meraihnya ke dalam pelukan erat sambil bersorak gembira.

"Oooh….Luhan! Aku tak pernah bermimpi kau akan menjadi ibu! Selama ini kau selalu menjadi rusa kecil di mataku!"

Luhan membalas pelukan itu dengan usapan lembut pada punggung kokoh Chanyeol dan berucap ringan. "Aku juga tak pernah bermimpi kau akan jadi ayah, Park Chanyeol. Kau terlalu kekanakkan untuk sosok ayah."

"Eeeey…setelah ini tentu tidak. Aku ini _hot daddy, _tahu!" guyon Chanyeol barusan tak pelak meninggalkan gelegar tawa.

.

.

Layar selebar 5 inch itu terus berputar di tangan lentik Zitao yang tatapannya menerawang tak tentu arah. Sudut mata pandanya sayu, penuh keraguan dan sedikit menyiratkan bimbang. Dokter muda ini akhirnya berdecak dari kursi kerjanya lalu memutuskan untuk menghubungi nomor itu dengan hati mantap. Apapun komentar Kris, Zitao hanya ingin memberinya hak sebagai ayah.

"_Halo?" _sahut suara familiar di seberang.

"Kris?"

"_Siapa ini?"_

Lucu rasanya! Kalau memang Kris tidak tahu dari siapa telepon itu, lantas kenapa dia membalas ucapan Zitao dalam bahasa Korea?

"Tak usah main-main. Atau akan kututup teleponnya!" ancam Zitao.

Tawa renyah Kris meledak seketika. _"Anda belum berubah, dokter Huang." _katanya. _"Aku pikir anda lupa menyimpan nomorku. Apa kabarmu? Aku disini baik."_

Entah karena suara riang Kris atau entah karena sesuatu yang lain, bibir Zitao melengkungkan senyuman manis tiba-tiba.

"Syukur kalau kau baik. Aku juga baik, Kris."

"_Bagaimana Korea? Apa K-Popnya masih merajalela?"_

Zitao tahu ada maksud lain dibalik pertanyaan barusan. Dengan menyebutkan kata 'Korea' saja ia paham betul kalau Kris tengah menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Dia sudah lahir, Kris. Tapi aku belum tahu siapa namanya. Baekhyun belum memberinya. Dia cantik, dan sehat. Aku tak berani mengatakan ini didepan yang lain, tapi wajahnya benar-benar mirip sekali denganmu. Kau menurunkan gen Baratmu padanya. Selamat."

"…"

Zitao tak menuntut balasan Kris. Ia sengaja mengatakan semua apa adanya dan membiarkan Kris mencerna selama beberapa waktu dalam diam. Sangat lama dua manusia ini saling membisu, menyelam ke dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya suara dalam dan pelan milik Kris terdengar memecah keheningan.

"_Jadi dia sudah lahir?" _tanyanya.

"Hm. Kupikir sebagai ayah kandungnya, kau berhak untuk tahu. Maaf, jika aku lancang."

Kris terkekeh sopan. _"Dokter Huang, mendengar maafmu malah membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku tak terbiasa mendengar permintaan maaf orang."_

Giliran Zitao yang mendengus.

"_Terima kasih kau mau memberitahuku. Aku yakin dia akan menjadi putri kebanggaan orang tuanya. Dia berada bersama orang yang tepat."_

"Kris…"

"_Ya?"_

"Bicaralah pada Baekhyun. Biar bagaimanapun kalian orang tua kandungnya. Kau juga pernah berbagi hidup dengannya. Jangan terus bersembunyi seperti ini. Sia-sia kau hidup kalau terus dibuntuti rasa bersalah."

"_Aku hanya membutuhkanmu untuk memperhatikan putriku, dokter Huang. Tolong bantu aku kali ini. Ku mohon."_

"Apa kau tak akan menemuinya? Melihat putrimu? Wajahnya? Hah?"

"_Aku takut…kalau aku melihatnya…aku tak bisa melepasnya."_

Bibir tipis Zitao mengatup.

"_Sudah cukup aku menyesali kelakuanku dulu. Jadi biarkan aku dengan hidupku sekarang. Aku akan mengurus putriku dari jauh dan memastikan hidupnya terjamin. Kau bisa tetap merahasiakan hal ini kan, dokter Huang?"_

Sebenarnya Zitao agak kesal. Kris menggunakan uang sebagai modal tanggung jawab. Tapi jika dilihat dari segi kondisi dan posisi, apa yang ia lakukan itu adalah usahanya yang terbaik.

"_Dokter Huang?" _sahut Kris tak mendapatkan jawaban.

"…"

"_Dok?"_

"…"

"_Huang Zitao?" _cobanya.

"Apa kau tak ingin menemuiku?" pertanyaan itu refleks terlontar dari mulut Zitao yang hatinya mendadak terenyuh saat Kris menyebutkan nama aslinya.

"_Ya, dokter?"_

Zitao berdeham tak perlu seolah baru sadar telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. "Lupakan." katanya. "Kalau begitu…itu saja. Senang mendengarmu baik-baik saja disana. Selamat mal-"

"_Sama seperti dulu. Kalau memang diizinkan, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Dan jika saat itu tiba…aku berjanji aku sudah seratus persen berubah."_

"Berubah jadi apa? _Superhero? _Lebih dari sekedar luar biasa, maksudmu? Kau ini tiap ku telepon pasti mengumbar janji-janji manis seperti tokoh politik yang berkampanye!"

Kris tergelak puas.

"Sudahlah. Selamat malam, Kris."

Pip.

Zitao menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan jantung berdegup kencang dan pipi memerah panas. Bukan karena marah atau kesal karena tiga detik kemudian, dokter galak ini malah memekik riang sambil menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangan sedang kedua kakinya bergerak-gerak lincah dibawah meja.

Gengsi membuat Zitao harus memendam euforia kebahagiaannya ini begitu tahu Kris –_setidaknya– _ingat dan ingin menemuinya lagi, walau entah kapan itu akan terjadi. Disadari atau tidak, Zitao memang menaruh harap pada lelaki keturunan campuran itu.

.

.

Pagi keesokan hari, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menggendong buah hatinya dengan selimut pemberian Luhan, baru saja turun dari taksi. Pasangan orang tua baru ini masih setia tinggal di flat kecil itu, hanya saja kamar Luhan sekarang dipakai khusus untuk dapur dan barang-barang. Sebagai pria yang lahir dari kalangan menengah, Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk bersabar sampai ia mampu membelikan keluarga kecilnya itu tempat tinggal sendiri.

Sampai didalam kamar Chanyeol yang berisi satu ranjang besar dan lemari pakaian, si kecil berwajah cantik itu tiba-tiba menangis nyaring dalam gendongan ibunya.

"Sepertinya dia haus." kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang seraya mulai menyusui buah hatinya dengan senyum cerah di wajah.

Sebenarnya mata Chanyeol terasa begitu berat. Sejak malam Baekhyun melahirkan, pria itu sama sekali belum tidur. Chanyeol terlalu bahagia jadi ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Tapi saat di perjalanan tadi, kantuknya mulai terasa datang. Hanya saja begitu melihat pemandangan Baekhyun dan putri cantik mereka ditepi ranjang ini, tanpa sengaja membuat Chanyeol ikut melengkungkan senyum tampannya.

Ia beringsut duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan ikut larut memandangi mata bening buah hatinya yang masih rakus menyantap air susu ibunya.

"Harus ku panggil siapa malaikat cantik ini, hm?" tanyanya.

"_Ne_?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tenang sambil mengusap sebelah pipi Baekhyun. "Nama, sayang. Kau belum mengatakan apapun soal nama putri kita." jawabnya.

"Aaah…" wanita itu mengerjap linglung.

"_Mwoya? _Jangan bilang kalau kau tak menyiapkannya."

"Tapi memang tidak." Baekhyun menjawab polos.

"_Ne? _Tapi kukira kau sengaja merahasiakannya dariku!"

Chanyeol langsung terkikik saat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah bersalah.

"Aku hanya fokus ingin melahirkan normal. Jadi selama ini aku tak pernah kepikiran soal nama. _Mian.._"

"Kau itu lucu! Untuk apa minta maaf?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memeluk bahu sempit istrinya. "Kalau begitu…coba pikirkan satu." lanjutnya.

Mata _puppy _Baekhyun menerawang ke tembok kamar selagi pikirannya berkelana pada deretan alfabet. Dari sisi, Chanyeol hanya menanti sambil memainkan mimik wajahnya pada si mungil dalam balutan selimut itu.

"Kau saja. Kau ayahnya. Kau pasti tahu nama yang cantik untuk putrimu." kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah terkejutnya seketika. Senyum manis istrinya itu membuat pria bersuara besar ini tergerak untuk mengusap sayang sebelah pipi Baekhyun yang terus menatapnya.

"Bagaimana? Terpikirkan satu nama?" tagih Baekhyun.

Saat itu pandangan Chanyeol turun menatap buah hatinya. Lambat ia mengamati bayi mungil itu dengan pikiran merangkai beberapa huruf yang tanpa sengaja tertangkap langsung oleh matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian pria ini tersenyum lalu mengecup puncak kepala buah hatinya sebelum kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Sophia." ucapnya. "Aku ingin menamainya Sophia. Cantik, bukan?"

Baekhyun menatap ke arah mana tangan Chanyeol menunjuk. Lelaki itu baru saja memperlihatkan deretan huruf disebelah gambar animasi seorang putri kerajaan dari karakter selimut tebal pemberian Luhan.

'Sofia'

Rupanya dari situ nama itu berasal. Chanyeol memberikan putri mereka nama yang sama dengan nama karakter kartun di selimut ungu itu. Walau secara pelafalan Korea huruf 'F' diucapkan menggunakan huruf 'P', Baekhyun tahu betul kalau 'Sofia' adalah nama yang Chanyeol maksudkan.

Bukan asal dan tanpa alasan nama itu disebutkan. Siapapun yang melihat bayi cantik ini ketika tumbuh dewasa tentu tahu ada darah Barat mengalir di tubuhnya. Dan Chanyeol, yang tahu betul darimana bagian itu berasal, hanya ingin berlaku adil dengan memberi bayi tak berdosa itu sebuah nama berbau Barat sebagaimana ayah kandungnya.

"Sophia?" ulang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"_Yeppeo! _Sophia. Sophia!" Baekhyun berujar ceria. "Sophia Park." tambahnya.

Mendengar nama marganya disebut, senyum Chanyeol menghilang. Lelaki ini mendadak merasa matanya pedih karena tanpa sengaja Baekhyun sudah mematenkan nama 'Park' sebagai nama marga putrinya. Atau dalam arti lain, Chanyeol memang ayah sah dari putri yang bukan anak kandungnya ini.

Kemudian, tanpa mempedulikan sang buah hati yang masih menghisap air susu ibunya dengan mata mengerjap lucu itu Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja meraup bibir mungil Baekhyun dan menciumnya mesra.

Untuk beberapa detik, Baekhyun terdiam karena sangat terkejut. Tapi detik berikutnya perempuan ini malah cekikikan di sela ciuman Chanyeol. Dan begitu tahu kalau lawannya menerima, Chanyeol melancarkan aksinya lebih dalam dan lebih lama yang kali ini mendapatkan balasan tak kalah mesra dari Baekhyun.

Sayang, kalau bukan karena belaian tangan kecil ke pipinya itu, mungkin pasangan orang tua baru ini masih saling merapatkan bibir mereka.

Satu tangan Sophia keluar dari dalam selimutnya dan meraba tak tentu arah ke pipi Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya dia tak suka _eomma_nya dibagi-bagi." kata Baekhyun.

"Ooh…baiklah, sayang. Sampai kau tertidur, _eomma _untukmu. Tapi jangan dihabiskan semua, ya?" tanya Chanyeol jahil sambil menyentuh lembut pipi merah Sophia yang tiba-tiba saja melengkungkan senyum lucu.

Ekspresi itu membuat ayah muda ini gemas dan tak tahan untuk menciumi semua bagian wajah Sophia sampai pipi merah itu berubah semakin merah. Bayi mungil itu lama kelamaan merengek nyaring.

"Chanyeol-ah…hentikan. Kau membuat anakmu menangis!"

"Salah siapa dia begitu menggemaskan seperti ibunya!"

"Hentikan _appa_…"

Chanyeol menyetop aksinya dengan derai tawa konyol membuat imej wibawa seorang ayah yang tadinya hinggap itu hilang seketika.

Suara dering tiba-tiba terdengar samar. Baekhyun yang mengenali dering ponselnya menatap ke arah tas besar yang ada didekat ranjang. Semua pakaian dan barang-barangnya sehabis melahirkan ada didalam tas itu. Kemudian seolah paham, Chanyeol bergerak bangkit dan meraih ponsel istrinya dari sana. Ketika melangkah kembali, keningnya berkerut heran.

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Pria itu menggeleng. "Hanya nomor asing." jawabnya lalu menyerahkan ponsel ke tangan Baekhyun yang malah terangkat ke udara.

"Kau saja."

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun masih takut dihubungi pihak agensinya walau sudah nyaris satu tahun tidak ada yang mencari atau memberitakan soalnya lagi. Nomor ponsel Baekhyun pun sudah berganti. Tapi yang namanya masa lalu, tidak semua orang bisa melewatinya dengan mudah, bukan?

Jadi, dengan mengatur suara agak tegas dan dalam, Chanyeol menggeser ikon hijau di layar untuk menjawab panggilan yang entah dari wilayah mana itu. Bibirnya membuka hendak berucap kata 'halo' tepat ketika suara dalam dan familiar di seberang lebih dulu menyabotasenya.

"_Baekhyun-ah…ini aku. Kris."_

"…"

Terdengar suara dengusan pelan. _"Ya, aku tahu kau tak akan bicara apapun. Aku tahu ini terlalu terlambat dan sangat keterlaluan. Tapi kumohon, dengarkan aku."_

"…"

"_Putri kita…bolehkah aku menganggapnya sebagai anakku? Aku tahu dia sudah lahir. Aku yakin dia akan begitu mirip denganmu. Cantik."_

Chanyeol menelan ludah sambil melirik. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah menciumi telapak tangan Sophia.

"_Aku tahu aku sudah tak pantas untuk minta maaf. Tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain itu padamu. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu. Kau memilih orang yang tepat, Baek. Aku kenal siapa Chanyeol. Dia sahabat terbaikku, dan aku bersyukur kau hidup bersamanya. Putri kita akan memiliki ayah yang sempurna. Chanyeol sempurna untukmu."_

Nafas Chanyeol melambat. Rahang tegasnya juga mengendur.

"_Aku akan bahagia untukmu disini. Jadi, kau juga harus bahagia bersama mereka. Ini memang terlalu terlambat, tapi Baek…aku menyayangimu. Dan aku mencintai putri kita…"_

Di kalimat akhir ada nada getar dalam suara berat Kris. _"Aku tak akan melupakanmu._"

"_Neon eodiya?_" akhirnya Chanyeol melontarkan kalimatnya. Tegas dan lugas. "Aku Chanyeol. Kau berbicara padaku sejak awal."

"…"

Chanyeol juga diam. Raut mukanya tak lagi tegang, malah sekarang terlihat sendu dengan kedua kelopak mata turun menatap lantai kayu kamarnya. Ia menanti Kris. Ia tahu Kris pasti terkejut dan kebingungan harus berucap apa saat tahu kalau lawan bicaranya sedari tadi bukanlah Baekhyun.

"Beginikah caramu mendengar suara teman lama? Kau masih bisa membedakan mana suaraku dan mana suara Baekhyun, kan?"

"…"

"Kris."

"_Tak penting aku ada dimana. Yang jelas aku tak akan mengganggu hidupmu, hidup Luhan, hidup Baekhyun dan hidup anak…anakmu." _ucap Kris setengah ragu. Tapi kemudian nadanya kembali berubah yakin seperti awal. _''Kau adalah orang tepat untuk menjaga mereka, Chanyeol. Dan aku tahu aku akan terdengar kurang ajar, tapi kumohon tetaplah disamping Baekhyun. Tetaplah bersama Luhan. Jaga mereka."_

"…"

"_Aku minta maaf."_

Chanyeol masih diam mematung ketika Kris mematikan sambungan teleponnya dari seberang.

"Chanyeol-ah. Siapa?"

Pria jangkung itu tersentak saat dirasanya Baekhyun menyentuh tangannya yang masih bertengger di telinga kiri. Wajah agak panik bercampur khawatir itu tersirat jelas didepan mata Chanyeol.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya orang jahil. Sedikit ku gertak, teleponnya malah dimatikan. Sophi sudah tidur?" tanyanya mengalihkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Baek…" Chanyeol mendesah. "Siapa yang berani mengganggumu, hm? Sini, hadapi aku dulu! Aku, Park Chanyeol. Ayah dari seorang putri cantik bernama Sophia dan seorang wanita imut bernama Byun Baekhyun."

Guyonan ringan Chanyeol ini berhasil membangkitkan tawa renyah Baekhyun seketika. Sambil terkikik, ia melingkarkan kedua lengan ke perut Chanyeol yang langsung membalasnya dengan dekapan hangat.

Dari atas puncak kepala Baekhyun, lelaki berparas tampan ini berujar lembut. "Terima kasih sudah kembali, Baek. Terima kasih sudah menjadi sesuatu yang berharga untuk kujaga. Dan terima kasih sudah membawa Sophia ke hidupku. Aku..mencintaimu."

"Hehehe…" dengan polosnya Baekhyun malah terkekeh.

"Kenapa tertawa? Ucapanku lucu?"

"_Ani._" katanya, lalu melepaskan pelukan. "Kita belum sempat membeli keranjang bayi. Jadi untuk sementara, kau tidur di lantai, ya?" tanya Baekhyun spontan merusak momen romantisnya.

.

.

Sebagai wanita hamil, Luhan mendapat keistimewaan tersendiri dari peraturan kantornya. Ia diperbolehkan pulang satu jam lebih awal. Dan sore itu, selagi menunggu suaminya pulang, Luhan tengah bermalas-malasan didepan televisi bersama semangkuk penuh _bibimbap_ dan susu khusus ibu hamil.

Sebenarnya makanan itu adalah sesi ketiga di sore ini. Sebelumnya, Luhan sudah menjajal semangkuk _jjajangmyeon, _tiga paha ayam dan sepotong besar _sandwich _yang bungkusnya masih berserakan diatas meja tepat disamping kakinya yang berselonjor.

"Ada yang kelaparan disini."

Perempuan cantik itu menoleh cepat dan mendapati pria tampannya sudah berdiri dibelakang.

"Hai! Kau baru pulang?" tanyanya ceria.

Sehun tak menggubris. Ia melepas blazer biru gelapnya ke sofa lain baru kemudian duduk disamping Luhan.

"Sudah menghabiskan semua makanan ini, kau masih minta dibawakan _blackforest_? Apa kau tak makan seharian ini?" tanya Sehun. Ia menaruh sekotak kecil _cake _berlapis cokelat itu keatas meja.

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah buru-buru bangkit untuk meraih kotak kue itu ke pangkuannya. Begitu dibuka, mata rusanya kontan membuka lebar dengan sudut bibir terangkat keatas. Sehun bahkan dibuat bengong melihat ekspresi gembira istrinya ini.

"Ini pengalaman pertamamu melihat _cake _ya, Lu?"

"Oh, Sehun-ah! _Gomawo! _Akan kuhabiskan semuanya." pekiknya. "_Jal mogeseumnida!_"

Harusnya Sehun menyalakan _stopwatch_nya saat itu. Karena, dalam hitungan detik saja _blackforest _yang seharusnya bisa dihabiskan oleh tiga orang habis dalam sekejap. Bibir Luhan belepotan krim, begitu juga dengan jari-jarinya.

"Luhaaaan…" desis Sehun antara geli dan kesal.

"Hehehe…kuenya enak. Aku mau lagi."

"_MWO?!_"

Luhan tersenyum polos.

"Tidak. Lihat ini. Kau sudah terlalu banyak makan, ibu hamil. Semuanya tidak bergizi!"

"Tapi bayinya-"

"Aku tak melarangmu untuk makan ini dan itu, tapi tidak harus berlebihan seperti ini. Kau baru sampai di apartemen dua jam lalu tapi sudah seperti seharian. Sekarang bersihkan mulutmu, cuci tangan dan ganti pakaian." Sehun mendiktenya tegas.

"Ck! Kau menyebalkan!"

Luhan bangkit dengan langkah dihentak-hentak keras. Ia tak tahu kalau lelaki yang masih duduk di sofa itu tengah geleng-geleng kepala sambil membersihkan semua sisa makanannya.

"Yaaah…Oh Sehun. Bertahanlah. Perjalanan menjadi ayah tidak mudah." Sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Memang. Apa yang ia ucapkan itu sangatlah benar. Pasalnya ini bukan kali pertama Sehun pulang dan melihat Luhan sudah dikelilingi bungkus makanan. Nyaris dua minggu perempuan hamil itu berubah drastis menjadi sosok yang pemalas, doyan makan, senang tidur-tiduran dan susah sekali dibantah.

Kalau bukan karena informasi _mood swing _yang sering ia baca di internet dan dokter Huang, mungkin Sehun sudah geram melihat kondisi apartemen selalu dalam keadaan berantakan. Luhan tak mau lagi beres-beres. Oke, untuk hal itu Sehun mengerti karena ia pun tak mau istrinya kelelahan.

Hanya saja, Sehun tak punya gambaran kenapa nafsu makan Luhan bertambah. Belum lagi hampir tiap malam ia menemukan istrinya itu diam-diam keluar dari selimut untuk menonton acara televisi dan baru akan kembali tidur kalau Sehun menyuruhnya.

Seperti saat ini. Mereka memang masuk ke kamar pukul sembilan. Seperti biasa, Sehun selalu memberi Luhan ciuman selamat malam yang kali ini membuat rasa kesal Luhan soal kejadian tadi sore mereda. Ia membalas kecupan Sehun dengan beringsut memeluknya sampai mereka sama-sama menyambangi alam mimpi.

Mungkin hanya Sehun yang sudah bermimpi, karena dua jam kemudian Luhan terbangun dan melihat suaminya itu benar-benar terlelap dalam. Dengan hati-hati agar tak menimbulkan suara, ia bangkit keluar dari kukungannya, lalu bergerak ke tepi ranjang dan melangkah pelan keluar kamar.

Ooh…Luhaaaan…betapa polosnya dirimu! Kau kira suami tampanmu ini tidak tahu?!

Sehun jelas sudah hafal kebiasaan baru mengendap-ngendap tengah malam istrinya ini. Jadi begitu pelukan terlepas, pria bermata elang itu tahu kalau Luhan tengah 'bersantai' didepan televisi yang menyala seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Pip.

Layar datar itu mati.

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan.

"Aku ini bukan _babysitter_mu, Luhan. Sudah dua minggu kau begini. Apa aku harus selalu mengingatkanmu seperti melarang seorang anak kecil?!" tanya Sehun tegas tapi suaranya serak karena kantuk.

"Kalau begitu jangan mengingatkanku! Aku kan tidak meminta."

"Ck! Selalu begitu. Masuk kamar!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Luhan!"

"Acara _variety show _kali ini tidak akan ditayangkan ulang dan aku mau menontonnya. Kalau sudah selesai, aku akan kembali ke kamar. Kau tidurlah duluan."

"Luhan!"

"Apa, Oh Sehun?!"

Ah, rasanya Sehun ingin merendam kepalanya di air es seperti tips yang dulu pernah Zitao berikan.

"Choi Siwon lebih penting daripada kondisi perutmu rupanya." ujarnya sebal mendengar alasan kali ini berasal dari sekumpulan idola Luhan itu. Dengan muka dingin ia menyalakan TV kembali dan duduk di sofa lain. "Masuk ke kamar!" tegasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Berikan _remote_nya padaku!"

"Kembali tidur, Luhan!"

"_Sirheo! _Pindahkan _channel_nya!"

"MASUK KAMAR!" sentakan Sehun satu oktaf dari nada biasa itu tak pelak membuat Luhan terkejut.

Dengan wajah memerah menahan marah, kesal dan tangis, Luhan memandangi raut datar suaminya yang menatap lurus layar TV dimana pertandingan langsung sepak bola tengah disiarkan.

"AKU BENCI OH SEHUN!" serunya sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar dan membanting pintunya keras.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang dari tempatnya. Kepalanya bersandar lemas ke belakang dan kedua matanya terpejam.

Sejujurnya ia ingin bersabar, tapi kalau dengan cara halus Luhan masih seperti itu, Sehun juga khawatir nantinya kebiasaan buruk ini terus berkepanjangan. Ia bisa mentolerir kalau Luhan belum mengandung. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang kan perempuan itu tengah berbadan dua dan sebagai suami serta calon ayah, Sehun hanya ingin keduanya tetap sehat.

Pelipis Sehun berdenyut nyeri. Dengan dua jari ia memijatnya selama beberapa menit sampai pikirannya kembali tenang.

Biarlah kali ini emosinya meledak. Sehun ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Luhan besok pagi. Marah? Sudah pasti. Tapi apakah perempuan itu masih akan mengendap-ngendap di tengah malam atau tidak, Sehun juga penasaran.

Sehun tahu pintu kamar tidak dikunci karena selang beberapa jam kemudian ia melongok masuk ke dalam dan menemukan Luhan sudah tertidur. Pulas karena selimut serta bantal yang ia kenakan jatuh ke sisi ranjang. Bukan hanya jadi pemalas dan tak suka bersih-bersih lagi, tapi cara tidur Luhan mendadak jadi berantakan. Bahkan terkadang, Sehun beberapa kali kena tendang kaki kurusnya.

Tersenyum geli melihat wajah polos istri tercintanya ini, Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk kembali ke sofa lagi. Tanpa selimut dan hanya bermodalkan bantal kursi, pria ini jatuh terlelap nyaman dengan suara dengkur berat.

.

.

Tidak ada yang membuka jendela apartemen. Suara alarm ponsel pun belum terdengar. Tapi Sehun terusik tepat di jam lima pagi karena sesuatu menempeli tubuhnya. Dadanya terasa berat dan tepat dilehernya berhembus hawa hangat.

"Luhan?" ia memekik spontan.

Ya. Itu Luhan. Dengan kebiasaannya yang lain.

Oh, soal ini tentu Sehun sudah sangat tidak asing. Sejak mengandung, Luhan memang senang menempeli Sehun di pagi buta, bukan? Dan rupanya kebiasaan itu tetap berlaku walaupun ia sedang marah besar pada suaminya sendiri.

Jika biasanya, di ranjang, Luhan akan bergerak memeluk Sehun dengan erat dari samping, kali ini tanpa ragu ia menjatuhkan diri diatas tubuh telentang Sehun yang berbaring di sofa. Saling tumpang tindih. Jelas hal itu membuat lelaki tampan ini merasa dadanya berat dan sesak. Belum lagi Luhan melesakkan hidungnya seperti biasa ke ceruk leher Sehun.

"Lu?"

"Hmmmmmm…" gumamnya malas.

"Kenapa pindah? Disini dingin." kata Sehun lembut.

"Bawaan bayi." lirihnya sudah bisa ditebak.

"Aku tahu, tapi jangan begini. Kita pindah ke kamar, ya?"

"Tak mauuuu….diamlah. Aku mengantuk."

Sehun kontan terkikik. "Bawaan bayimu itu sungguh lucu!"

Lagi, Luhan hanya membalas dengan gumaman malas.

"Aaaah…katanya benci Oh Sehun? Kau memang tak bisa lari dariku, kan?" godanya. "Aku marah bukan tanpa sebab. Kondisimu sekarang sudah berbeda, Lu. Jangan disamakan dengan dulu saat kau masih menjadi _fangirl _gila yang doyan begadang."

"Hmmmmmm…"

"Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku harus melarangmu seperti anak sekolah terus?"

"Belikan aku poster dan aku berjanji tak akan mengendap-ngendap."

"Apa?!"

Luhan tidak mengulangi ucapannya karena benar-benar mengantuk. Untuk mengucapkan kalimat barusan saja ia harus mengumpulkan tenaga dulu.

"Oke. _Call!_" kata Sehun lagi. "Poster siapa yang kau mau? Choi Siwon?"

Perempuan itu menghela nafas sebentar lalu menjawab lemas. "Siapapun…asalkan dia berambut hitam."

Sehun kontan tertawa lalu membalas cepat. "Kalau begitu kuberi poster diriku saja. Rambutku kan hitam."

"_Joha! _Suamiku…idolaku…heheee.." bahkan dengan nada super ngantuk dan mata terpejam pun Luhan masih sempat terkekeh lucu.

Mendengar istrinya sudah seratus persen menjadi Luhan yang doyan bermanja-manja, Sehun tak bisa menghentikan aksinya menciumi bibir berisi Luhan berkali-kali. Si perempuan mengantuk itu tak bisa berbuat banyak karena tubuhnya benar-benar lemas dan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis tanpa mau beranjak ataupun membuka mata.

.

.

"Ungu unguuuuu! Aku mau yang unguuu!"

"Sabar, Luhan. Tidak lihat tanganku sudah penuh?"

"Eheheee.._mian_. Aku membuatmu repot. Sehun tidak libur, sih."

"Ck! _Arasseo. _Mau yang kiri apa yang kanan?"

"Menurutmu? Kau kan laki-laki, Chanyeol-ah."

"_Ya! _Aku memang laki-laki. Tapi kalau disuruh memilih di tempat aksesoris begini mana bisa aku tahu?!"

Wanita dengan kandungan usia delapan bulan itu tersenyum geli. Dengan telunjuk terangkat, Luhan mengarahkan tangannya ke sisi kanan Chanyeol.

"Ambilkan bando yang bunga-bunga ungu saja. Pasti cantik untuk Sophi. Dia kan suka warna ungu!" katanya.

Chanyeol langsung mengerahkan fungsi tinggi tubuhnya yang menjulang untuk meraih satu aksesoris kepala itu di bagian puncak rak.

"Sophi bahkan masih terlalu kecil untuk kenal warna. Tapi karena selama ini kau selalu memberinya barang-barang berwarna ungu, lama-lama dia jadi doyan."

Luhan terkekeh.

Siang di hari Minggu itu memang ibu hamil tua ini minta diantarkan berbelanja keperluan persalinan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Dan karena Baekhyun harus mengurus Sophi, jadilah Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk jadi relawan.

Menurut perkiraan dokter Huang, Luhan akan melahirkan sekitar satu bulan ke depan. Dan kabar ini benar-benar membuat perempuan istri dari Oh Sehun itu merasa bergairah sampai ingin membeli semua perlengkapan bayi mungilnya kelak.

Tapi Luhan juga tak pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Tiap kali mampir ke toko-toko mainan atau aksesoris, pasti ia akan selalu membeli sesuatu berwarna ungu untuk diberikan pada Sophia, putri kecil sahabatnya yang kini berusia enam bulan dan tengah gemar-gemarnya menggigiti barang.

"Kita sudah membeli semua yang ada dalam daftar, kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hm! Sudah. Kita pulang?"

"Oooh…akhirnya! Kakiku sudah pegal menemanimu berkeliling! _Kaja, _nona Lu!"

Luhan terkikik lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke lengan Chanyeol. Semua barang belanjaan mereka bertengger manis di kedua tangan kokohnya.

Taksi membawa mereka kembali ke flat kecil Chanyeol dimana tepat diujung jalan keduanya baru saja melihat Sehun turun dari sebuah sedan putih mulus. Pria itu membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum teramat manis pada si pengendara yang wajahnya tak terlihat dari belakang.

Sebagai sesama karyawan yang telah bekerja bertahun-tahun di sebuah majalah mode, Chanyeol dan Luhan tahu siapa dan merek mobil apa saja yang dimiliki rekan-rekan kerjanya. Dan model mobil didepan mereka itu adalah mobil keluaran terbaru yang belum dimiliki siapapun di kantor. Sehun jelas tidak diantar oleh rekan kerja mereka.

"Anda benar-benar tak akan mampir? Turunlah sebentar. Aku rasa Luhan juga sudah pulang."

Mereka bisa mendengar suara Sehun yang ramah.

Tak terlihat ada jawaban, yang ada malah suara mesin mati dan keluarlah sesosok wanita berambut panjang, hitam legam, dengan tinggi badan begitu sempurna disandingkan dengan model profesional. Perempuan ini berbalik dengan gayanya yang elegan sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"Oh. Luhan!"

"Dokter Huang?"

Mata panda familiar itu yang membuat Luhan menyerukan nama sang dokter.

Itu memang Zitao. Tapi dengan penampilan agak jauh berbeda dari biasanya. Dan hal inilah yang resmi membuat Luhan serta Chanyeol sebagai pihak yang biasa melihat Zitao selalu dalam balutan jas putih khas dokter merasa tercengang.

"Aku pikir suamiku sedang selingkuh terang-terangan!" kata Luhan mendapat hadiah tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

"Ahahahaa…" tawa khas Zitao meledak. "Pria mana yang berani lari darimu, Luhan? Kalau Sehun melakukannya, maka aku bersedia membedah isi kepalanya!"

Sang objek pembicaraan hanya tersenyum masam.

"Anda kelihatan berbeda sekali! Apa dokter Huang mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Luhan melihat Zitao mengenakan celana _jeans _biru gelap dan kaos polos ketat warna marun. Kaki jenjangnya terbalut _stiletto _senada. Di bangku penumpang, ada satu koper besar tergeletak.

"Aku baru saja meminta cuti. Dan…yaaah…sebenarnya aku dalam perjalanan menuju bandara tapi tanpa sengaja melihat Sehun di halte bus. Jadi, sekalian saja aku antar dan pamitan pada kalian."

Informasi baru itu sampai ke otak tiga orang disana. Dokter spesialis kandungan yang galak tapi ramah ini rupanya memang berasal dari kalangan menengah atas. Tapi karena pembawaan Zitao yang simpel dan selalu _low profile, _sama sekali tak membuat siapapun akan menyangkanya.

"Pamitan? Anda tak akan kembali? Bagaimana dengan kelahiran bayiku nanti?!"

"Tenang, Luhan. Aku pamit untuk pergi berlibur. Bukan pindah tugas."

"Berlibur?"

Wajah Zitao terlihat bersemu merah saat ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kemana?" kali ini Chanyeol.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Ck! Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu!"

Zitao, Luhan dan Sehun tertawa bersamaan. Secepat kilat perempuan jangkung itu dengan mudah kembali ke 'bentuk' asalnya.

"Oh, itu Sophia?!" tiba-tiba dokter ini memekik dan membuat semua orang refleks menoleh ke belakang.

Ada Baekhyun yang berdiri diujung tangga sambil menggendong sesosok bayi mungil cantik dengan topi ungu bundar di kepala, baju dan sepatu yang juga berwarna ungu dan tengah memamerkan senyum lebar tanpa giginya.

"Oh, Tuhan…dia begitu menggemaskan!" pekik Zitao lagi seraya melambai riang. "_Eonni _akan cepat kembali! Nanti _eonni _bawakan mainan yang banyak, ya?! Jangan nakal, Sophiiii…" tambahnya dan dibalas oleh tawa riang si bayi.

"_Eonni? _Apa sebutan itu tidak terlalu muda untukmu? Harusnya _ahjumma, _ah.._aniya! Imo, imo! _Bibi!"

"Eeey!" Zitao memasang tampang garang pada Chanyeol yang malah tergelak puas.

"Anda berlibur kemana? Apakah lama?"

Wajah galak itu seketika berubah ramah kembali. "Tak perlu khawatir, Sehun-ssi. Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu satu minggu saja. Istrimu masih tanggung jawabku. Tenang."

"Kau akan pulang ke Qingdao?"

"Tidak." Zitao menunduk, baru kemudian menjawab pendek. "Aku akan ke Kanada. Menemui seseorang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeoong~**

**Maaf digantungin lagi :D**

**Biar ga pada diabetes sama momen fluffy terus hehehee…**

**Ada yang galau sama tante Miranda?**

**SAYA IYA!**

**Duh, sehuuuun…masa iya harus saingan sama tante beranak satu mantan istri mas Orlando Bloom itu?**

**Bikin ngiri aja halaaaah O.o**

***abaikan***

**Buat yang senasib, semoga hunhan momen disini bisa mengobati kegemesan kalian hahahaaa**

**Yang nanya kapan tamat, mmmm...mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 chapteran lagi eheeeee**

**Ah, sudahlah…belum waktunya say goodbye kok**

**Yang UN, selamat yaaa UN nya udah rampung ^^**

**Ketemu minggu depan hohooo (mudah mudahan cepet rampung juga updetannya)**

**Adios, amigos!**

**Saranghae~**


	20. Unintended

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris, Tao (GS)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK slight TAORIS STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 19**

**~ Unintended ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Vancouver International Airport, Canada.**_

Langit sudah berubah temaram saat kaki panjang perempuan berkacamata hitam ini menginjak tanah Kanada. Sadar kalau petang telah tiba, Zitao melepas benda _branded _yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya itu dan mulai mengedarkan pandang dengan mimik ambigu. Antara tak sabar, cemas, malu dan bahagia. Dari atas eskalator, dia sedang menilik satu dari puluhan penjemput penumpang pesawat yang berjejer rapi dibalik besi pembatas itu.

Banyak dari mereka membawa papan nama, tapi dari sekian nama-nama itu, ia tidak menemukan kata 'Huang Zitao' atau 'Dokter Huang' di kertasnya. Tidak heran sih, toh Zitao sendiri tidak menyuruh orang itu untuk melakukannya. Mereka sudah sama-sama saling kenal wajah masing-masing.

Jadi, alih-alih memperhatikan tulisan di kertas, Zitao mulai menilik wajah para penjemput itu satu per satu. Tua, muda, pria, wanita, tak satu pun ia mengenalinya. Apa orang yang ia cari memang belum tiba? Ataukah orang itu batal menjemputnya?

Dengan wajah agak muram, Zitao akhirnya menepi ke bangku tunggu dan duduk lemas di salah satu kursinya. Ia merogoh ponsel di saku mantel sebelum melenguh sebal karena benda persegi itu mati kehabisan tenaga.

"_Good!" _keluhnya pasrah.

Sekarang ia terjebak di tanah asing tanpa bantuan apapun kecuali menunggu.

Sejujurnya, selama perjalanan Seoul-Kanada tadi, Zitao tidak bisa mengistirahatkan matanya sama sekali. Jangan untuk tidur, terpejam barang lima menit pun tidak. Ia seperti akan bertemu dengan orang penting. Jantungnya berdebar tak sabar tapi juga cemas menanti penuh harap.

Tapi yang ada dia malah berakhir duduk sendirian seperti anak hilang yang tak tahu harus mengadu pada siapa. Catatan, Zitao tidak menguasai bahasa asing selain Korea. Jadi ia ragu mau bertanya pada pusat informasi karena merasa bahasa Inggrisnya berantakan.

Merasa tak bisa melakukan apapun, Zitao menyerah pada keadaan dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak dengan menengadah ke belakang kursi sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"Aaah…menyesal dulu aku tak ikut kursus bahasa Inggris." desahnya.

"Mau kuajari? Aku akan mematok tarif murah."

Bagai telinga kelinci yang peka, Zitao buru-buru membuka mata dan bangkit dengan wajah terkesiap. Suara khas dalam bahasa negeri ginseng itu tak ubahnya _alarm _penyelamat hidup.

"KRIS!" pekiknya kencang.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum dan membalas ramah. "Dokter Huang."

"Darimana saja kau? Lupa kalau aku akan datang?!"

Lagi, Kris tersenyum. Miris. Pertemuan mereka setelah sekian bulan ini malah diwarnai oleh seruan kesal sang dokter padanya.

"Jadi anda tidak melihatku? Aku berdiri bersama orang-orang itu. Aku juga membawa catatan." Kris beralasan sambil memperlihatkan secarik memo ukuran kecil dengan tulisan yang…oh, bahkan ia yakin mata setajam elang pun tak akan bisa membacanya. Zitao bahkan perlu mengernyit untuk membaca nama lengkapnya disana.

"Itu yang kau sebut catatan? Menulisnya diatas kertas kecil dengan tulisan semrawut?"

Kris tertawa masam. "Maaf. Kupikir anda bisa langsung mengenaliku." katanya.

Benar. Kris yang berdiri menjulang didepan Zitao sekarang memang tak akan bisa langsung ia kenali sekali tatap.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu, wajah Kris penuh bekas luka jahitan. Rambutnya pun berwarna tembaga kusam tanpa bentuk. Kemudian, beberapa bulan lalu ketika pria mantan model ini pergi pamitan, Zitao masih ingat kalau rambut Kris pirang dan berponi kental dengan aura Barat-nya. Kris yang saat itu sudah tampan, _well…_dia memang tampan hanya saja jika dibandingkan dengan sosok yang berdiri tegap didepan Zitao ini sedikit jauh berbeda. Pantas saja kalau dokter muda itu tak mengenalinya.

Rambut Kris tak lagi berponi. Ia memangkas bagian sisi rambutnya dan menaikkan bagian tengahnya keatas. Warnanya pun tak lagi pirang, tembaga atau warna-warna _blonde _kusam lain. Pria itu berambut hitam selegam warna paten rambut Sehun sekarang. Alis mata yang tegas itu juga sama hitamnya, membuat mata tajam Kris kian menusuk untuk dipandang.

Apa yang membuatnya berbeda tak hanya model dan warna rambut barunya saja. Tapi wajah Kris kini sudah mulus tanpa bekas luka jahitan. Dan jika dulu Kris biasa memakai kemeja formal juga sepatu pantofel mengkilat dengan harga selangit, kali ini yang melekat adalah kaos putih polos, celana _jeans _hitam dan _sneakers _senada. Kalau boleh berkomentar, Zitao akan bilang Kris nampak beberapa tahun terlihat lebih muda. Segar, simpel dan tampan.

Jangan salahkan Zitao jika ia merasa tak percaya lelaki tampan ini nyatanya sudah memiliki satu putri.

"Tren _fashion_ _airport _ala _boyband _Korea mempengaruhimu juga, ya?" ledek Zitao, tak tahan untuk tak menggoda.

Kris hanyalah terkekeh pelan. "Kita pergi?" tawarnya kemudian.

"Oh, _sure. Take me everywhere._"

"_Everywhere?_"

"Hanya ungkapan, Kris. Bahasa Inggrisku kacau! Yang jelas aku tidak mau berlama-lama disini. Kepalaku agak pusing! _Jetlag, _kau tahu?"

Pria itu kembali tertawa dan memberi isyarat melalui bahu agar Zitao mengikutinya. Kemudian sambil menyeret koper, Zitao melangkah sejajar dengan Kris menuju _basement_. Tak lama berselang dan bukan mengendarai mobil sedan hitamnya yang dulu, Kris melenggang pergi bersama Zitao dengan _jeep _hijau _army _keluar dari kompleks bandara.

.

.

"Jadi…kenapa Kanada? Apa anda punya kenangan menarik disini?" Kris membuka pembicaraan. Matanya kadang menoleh pada Zitao, kadang fokus ke jalanan.

"Karena ada kau!"

Sekarang ia menatap Zitao dengan cepat.

"Maksudku, karena ada kau yang bisa kujadikan _guide _secara gratis! Lumayan kan uang sewa _guide _ bisa kupakai untuk berbelanja. Coba kalau aku berlibur ke negara lain, pasti harus bayar mahal. Belum lagi liburannya dalam bentuk paket bersama orang-orang yang tak kukenal. Kumpul disini pukul segini, selesai pukul segini, tak boleh kesini, harus begini, aaaah…liburan macam apa itu?"

Bibir Kris melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Setuju akan jalan pikiran Zitao barusan.

"Dan…mungkin sudah saatnya saja kita bertemu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau tak lupa padaku." kata Zitao lagi blak-blakan.

"Aku memang bertambah tua, tapi ingatanku masih tajam, dokter Huang. Bukankah anda yang lupa padaku di bandara tadi?"

"Itu karena kau berubah. Seperti janjimu dulu. Kita pasti bertemu dan ketika saat itu tiba, kau akan berubah seratus persen! Kurasa ini saatnya. Aku benar, bukan? Yaaah…meskipun kali ini aku yang menemuimu."

"Apa anda merindukanku?"

Zitao refleks mendelik tajam dengan bibir membuka. Pipinya memanas.

"Ehm! Kakekmu mantan anggota militer, ya? _Jeep _ini lumayan keren!" alihnya sambil menepuk-nepuk dasbor mobil. "Mirip seperti mobil-mobil jaman perang di film dokumenter!"

"Ini mobilku."

"Apa? Yang benar?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Waaah…ternyata kau benar sudah berubah, ya? _This is not your style_." Zitao meledek lagi dengan tawa ringan untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Lelaki yang masih mengemudi itu hanya tersenyum singkat sebelum kembali fokus ke jalanan kota yang cukup ramai.

"Jadi…dimana aku akan tinggal? Kau tentu sudah menemukan tempat sewa yang murah, bukan? Ada banyak barang yang ingin kubeli, jadi aku harus berhemat disini!"

"Tujuanmu itu berlibur apa berbelanja?" sanggah Kris.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu perempuan saja! Liburan dan belanja itu seperti gula dan semut! Tak bisa dipisahkan."

Kris tertawa puas. Rasanya apapun bantahan yang keluar darinya selalu berhasil diblokir dengan lihai oleh lidah perempuan bermarga Huang ini.

"Simpan saja uang sewa kamarnya untuk berbelanja. Dokter Huang adalah tamuku dan aku akan memberikan _service guide _terbaik disini. Aku akan membuatmu ketagihan dengan Kanada."

"Benarkah?! Apa kau yang membayar kamar sewa untukku? Oh, tak perlu sejauh itu, Kris! Aku hanya bergurau. Aku benar-benar ingin berlibur dan kau cukup mengantarku ke tempat-tempat terbaik disini saja. Tidak sampai membiayaiku segala!"

"Siapa yang membiayaimu? Kakek dan nenekku tinggal di panti. Mereka lebih senang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya daripada di rumah. Jadi dokter Huang, karena banyak kamar kosong di rumah kakekku, anda bisa menempatinya selama berlibur tanpa harus mengeluarkan biaya. Paham?"

"Apa?"

Kris berdecak gemas. "Tak usah banyak tanya. Kita sedang menuju kesana sekarang."

Dan mulut Zitao pun diam tak bergerak selama mobil _jeep _Kris melaju. Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka tiba di pelataran luas sebuah bangunan tunggal model klasik. Kentara sekali kakek dan nenek Kris sangat merawat rumah tua berhalaman sangat lega itu dengan hanya mengecat ulang pagar dan temboknya saja.

Kris lalu membawa Zitao ke dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa cokelat dimana terdapat kursi dan sofa tua juga disana. Bahkan sebuah piringan hitam yang masih terlihat mengkilat bertengger manis diatas sebuah meja kayu dan menambah kesan klasik.

"Rumah ini kosong?" tanya Zitao.

"Ya. Hanya aku penghuninya."

"Jadi setelah kau kembali ke Kanada, kau menetap sendirian disini? Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Kau kan sudah berhenti jadi model."

Kris tersenyum sebentar lalu menarik koper Zitao ke dekat sofa sebelum menjatuhkan diri disana.

"Aku sukarelawan di panti tempat kakek dan nenekku tinggal sekarang. Setiap hari aku mengurus mereka dan pulang sebelum malam. Model memang sudah kutinggalkan, tapi aku masih mendapatkan sedikit bagian dari sisa kontrakku dulu."

Ada mimik ambigu di wajah manis Zitao saat ini.

"Kenapa, dokter Huang? Anda khawatir aku hidup kekurangan?"

"Kau sukarelawan? Kau?! Apa aku tak salah dengar?!"

Dengus pelan Kris terdengar saat ia berdiri dan menghampiri si dokter muda itu. Tanpa menyanggah ataupun menjawab, ia hanya memberikan sebuah kunci kamar ke telapak tangan Zitao dan berujar ramah.

"Kamarmu diatas. Kalau butuh sesuatu, aku ada di ujung ruangan dekat pintu halaman belakang. Istirahatlah, dokter Huang. Besok, kita mulai liburanmu."

.

.

Kantor sudah sepi, tapi didalam studio itu malah sedang terjadi kehebohan seru. Empat orang dewasa yang berada di masing-masing sisi _set _pemotretan saling berujar nyaring, membuat ekspresi lucu atau menggoyangkan mainan yang berserakan didepan sesosok bayi mungil nan cantik dengan _baby doll _ungu.

"Sophiiii…liat ke _appa, _sayang. _Appaaa…_itu, itu! Disana, sayang. _Appaaaaa…._" Luhan berujar sambil menunjuk kearah Chanyeol yang berlutut membidik buah hatinya, Sophia, dengan kamera.

Ini ide Luhan. Perempuan hamil besar itu mengundang Baekhyun dan bayinya datang ke kantor tepat setelah jam kantor usai untuk mengikuti pemotretan isengnya. Bagi Luhan, momen Sophia yang sedang lucu-lucunya itu sangat sayang jika dilewatkan.

Kesempatan emas!

Bayi yang biasa dipanggil Sophi itu menoleh dengan bibir membuka imut tanpa ekspresi. Chanyeol langsung menjepretnya beberapa kali dan membuat mata bening Sophi silau terkena _blitz _kamera. Ia mengucek kedua mata dengan punggung tangannya sambil sesekali mengerjap lucu dan malah membuat sang ayah justru semakin mengabadikan momen langkanya ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sophi menangis nyaring. Suara khasnya menggelegar ke seisi ruangan. Chanyeol kemudian sadar kalau putri kecilnya itu ketakutan dengan kilau lampu _blitz _yang terus berpendar akibat ulahnya.

"_Aigoo…_sayaaaang. Takut, ya? Oou..sini dengan _appa._" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Ia menaruh kameranya dilantai lalu merangkak mendekati Sophi yang masih merengek kencang dan meraihnya dalam gendongan.

Sadar kalau anaknya susah didiamkan, akhirnya Baekhyun ikut turun tangan. Ia melangkah menuju _set _pemotretan dengan membawa sebotol susu formula. Saat itu Chanyeol sudah duduk sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil Sophi yang merengek.

"Kau terlalu banyak memakai _blitz._" kata Baekhyun.

Suaminya itu hanya tersenyum konyol lalu mendudukan Sophi di pangkuan. Baekhyun ambil tempat tepat disampingnya seraya memberikan botol susu yang langsung disambar Sophi dengan lapar. Orang tuanya sontak tertawa melihat aksi rakus putri semata wayangnya ini.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Perempuan bermata _puppy _itu mendongak tepat ketika suara jepretan kamera terdengar. Tanpa _blitz._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Baekhyun.

"Diam saja disana, jangan kemana-mana. Dari sini _angle_nya sempurna sekali!" kata Luhan lagi.

Baekhyun mau berdiri tapi tangan Chanyeol menahannya. Lelaki itu tak berkata apa-apa, melainkan menarik lengan Baekhyun agar tubuhnya lebih merapat.

"Anggap saja tak ada kamera." kata Chanyeol, berhasil membaca ketakutan di wajah sang istri.

Ya. Baekhyun memang sudah lama tak berhubungan dengan kamera lagi. Ia sudah pensiun dari dunia model. Tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun akan biasa saja melihat kilatan kamera, suara jepretannya bahkan berdiri di _set _pemotretan seperti ini. Dia ingat momen jayanya dulu sekaligus merasa terkenang akan memorinya bersama Kris.

Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya lagi ia melihat langsung _setting _pemotretan yang dulu sempat menjadi 'ruang kerjanya'. Menikah dengan Chanyeol yang notabene adalah seorang fotografer jelas membuat Baekhyun harus belajar untuk bisa meredam semua memori pahitnya itu. Dan memang itulah yang sedang ia lakukan –menahan diri agar tidak bersembunyi dari masa lalu.

"_Uljimayo…_anak _eomma _tak boleh menangis, _ne_?Kan sudah digendong _appa…_" Baekhyun berujar imut.

Ajaib memang. Sophi segera terkekeh lucu ditengah kegiatannya menghabiskan susu botol. Dua mata bening itu menatap wajah sang ayah dengan kedipan polos yang langsung dibalas Chanyeol dengan kecupan sayang di pipi merahnya.

"Oooh, Sophiii…aku gemas sekali padanya!" Luhan berdesis.

"Kau tak mau bergabung?"

"Tidak. Ini momen mereka. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku senang."

Sehun, yang saat itu mengambil komando atas kamera Chanyeol dan masih mengarahkan fokusnya, hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis.

Selagi keluarga kecil di _set _pemotretan itu tengah asik menggoda buah hati mereka yang akhirnya mau tertawa-tawa, sang fotografer handal itupun semakin lihat membidikkan kameranya dari berbagai posisi. Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sophi disana membuat senyum lebar Luhan tak berhenti mengembang.

"Pergilah kesana, Lu. Kau bisa ambil tempat disisi Chanyeol." ujar Sehun lagi.

"Tak mau. Nanti aku terlihat seperti istri kedua!"

Sehun tertawa dan menurunkan kameranya. "Kau benar."

Luhan malah memasang tampang cemberut yang malah dihadiahi Sehun dengan ciuman ringan di bibir.

"Sabar, ya. Kita tunggu sampai dia lahir." katanya sambil mengelus sayang perut besar sang istri.

Ibu hamil itu mengangguk polos sebelum kembali fokus menonton aksi Sophi yang merangkak meraih beberapa mainan favoritnya.

Banyak sekali momen natural yang Sehun tangkap. Mulai dari aksi solo Sophi dengan mainannya sendiri, lalu momen _candid _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum-senyum menonton putrinya –kadang Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan mengecup cepat pipi Baekhyun saat sadar kamera membidiknya, sampai ke ekspresi tawa polos Luhan kala Sophi datang mendekat dan meraba perut besarnya.

"Ini isinya adik bayi, sayang. Sophi mau punya adik bayi?"

"Luhan, jangan mulai." protes Baekhyun.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sophi malah menyandarkan kepalanya ke perut Luhan dengan senyum lebar tanpa gigi. Bayi ini bertindak seolah sedang mendengarkan suara dari dalam perut besar itu.

Momen langka ini segera ditangkap Sehun dengan kameranya. Ia masih mengambil beberapa jepretan sebelum meletakkan kamera ke lantai dan meraih Sophi dalam gendongan.

"Kau ini menggemaskan sekali ya, putri kecil!" seru Sehun, tak tahan pada aksi lucu Sophi. Pria itu mengangkat si bayi tinggi-tinggi.

Sophi tertawa puas. Gelegak tawa khas bayi itu tak ayal membuat siapapun yang mendengar akan ikut tertawa.

Terlalu lelah karena Sehun terus menggodanya, Sophi akhirnya menguap lebar didepan wajah Sehun yang matanya menyipit karena tawa.

"Anak _appa_ mengantuk? _Ja, _kesini sayaaang…huuup..." kata Chanyeol sambil meraih Sophi dari Sehun.

"Sudah jam delapan. Aku sudah puas dengan foto-foto hari ini! Kita pulang?"

"Baiklah, ibu hamil. Kita pulang." Sehun yang menjawab.

Sophi sudah dalam balutan baju hangat tebal dengan topi berbentuk kepala kelinci saat tertidur dalam gendongan Chanyeol yang melangkah bersama Baekhyun didepan Sehun dan Luhan. Setelah turun dari bus, dua pasangan ini tengah menelusuri jalanan lengang menuju flat dan apartemen.

Angin malam sudah mulai membelai lapisan kulit terdalam, dan meskipun Luhan tidak mengeluh dingin, satu tangan kokoh Sehun tetap setia melingkar di pinggangnya. Memeluknya agak posesif untuk menyalurkan rasa hangat. Jaket kebesaran lelaki itupun melekat rapat di tubuh Luhan.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Hmm?"

"Nanti kalau aku melahirkan, kau jangan ikut masuk ke dalam, ya?"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku malu!"

Sehun mendengus sebentar. "Nanti kalau aku tidak ikut, kau mau mencakar siapa?" godanya.

"Dokter Huang." jawab Luhan polos. "Dia pasti ada terus, kan?"

"Kau yakin mau mencakar dokter Huang?"

"Tidak juga. Aku takut dia mencakarku balik."

Kali ini Sehun tertawa keras. Pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan makin dirasa mengetat. Ia bahkan sempat beberapa kali mengecup pelipis istrinya yang beraroma mawar itu sebelum kembali berujar pelan. "Bagaimana mungkin seorang ayah tidak melihat anaknya lahir? Dan suami macam apa yang hanya menunggu diluar sementara istrinya berjuang melawan maut sendirian? Hm?"

Luhan mendongak.

"Itu bukan aku, sayang. Jadi…izinkan aku masuk. Oke?" tanya Sehun.

Perlahan, senyum di wajah cantik Luhan mengembang kian lebar diiringi sebuah anggukan pelan. Dan entah karena refleks atau karena pengaruh suasana yang lengang, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu meraih wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangan, membawanya ke dekat wajahnya sendiri. Tatapan teduh itulah yang selalu berhasil membuat semua otot di tubuh Luhan berubah mati rasa. Ia diam tak bergerak.

Tapi Sehun berhasil melemaskan semua rasa kaku itu dengan menjatuhkan sebuah pagutan lembut tepat di bibir merah muda alami istrinya.

Keduanya saling terpejam mengikuti naluri kemana kepala mereka bergerak saling berlawanan arah. Tangan Luhan tetap bertengger di pinggang Sehun sambil agak meremas ujung kemeja lelaki itu. Nampaknya angin malam yang membelai tak memiliki pengaruh berarti saat menyapa kulit wajah Luhan yang memanas.

"Apa Luhan dan Sehun akan mampir?"

"Ah, benar. Kita makan malam bersama saja. Akan kuajak mereka."

Di lain pihak, Chanyeol baru akan berseru saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat pasangan calon orang tua itu tertinggal beberapa meter di belakang. Sayang, kata-katanya terpaksa menggantung di udara. Jelas bukan masalah jarak, melainkan karena aksi mesra dan _live _didepan mata ciuman Luhan dan Sehun-lah yang membuatnya terpana. Ini kedua kalinya Chanyeol memergoki mereka berciuman.

"_Wae_?" Baekhyun yang heran menoleh kearah wajah bengong suaminya.

Tapi karena lelaki itu tak juga menggubris, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ikut berbalik dan sama-sama terpana melihat pemandangan romantis disana.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggerakan mulutnya seperti hendak menginterupsi, namun dengan sigap Baekhyun malah menutup mulut suaminya itu dengan satu tangan.

"Ssssst! Diam. Jangan ganggu!" desisnya.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut dan Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya. "Baek! Ini tempat umum!"

"Iya. Dan kebetulan sedang sepi. Apa salahnya mereka berciuman? Toh mereka suami istri."

"Oooh…kalau begitu aku juga boleh melakukannya."

"Jangan macam-macam! Ayo cepat jalan. Kasihan Sophi kedinginan."

"Ayolah, Baek…sedikiiiiiiit saja. Mumpung tidak ada or-"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Sophi merengek pelan mendengar suara nyaring Baekhyun barusan. Bukan hanya bayi mungil ini saja yang terganggu, tapi dua insan diujung sana juga kontan saling melepaskan diri.

Merasa biang keladi, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sopan pada pasangan Sehun dan Luhan sebelum menuntun Chanyeol untuk kembali melangkah cepat. Ia masih tidak sadar kalau Sophi mulai terusik dalam gendongan ayahnya.

Lain dengan Luhan dan Sehun. Dua orang itu malah tengah tertawa pelan sambil terus melanjutkan langkah mereka tanpa melepaskan kaitan tangan di masing-masing pinggang.

.

.

"Apa ini?"

"Tiket pertandingan _baseball._"

"Dan…kita akan menontonnya?"

"Kupikir karena aku sudah mengajak anda ke semua tempat menarik, tak ada salahnya juga kalau anda ikut merasakan demam _baseball_. Dua tim itu sangat dijagokan dunia, dokter Huang. Anda tak tahu?"

Zitao hanya terdiam. Ditangannya sudah bertengger dua carik kertas tebal yang berisi waktu, nomor kursi dan nama tim _baseball _yang baru sekali ia dengar. Seperti dugaan Kris, Zitao awam soal olahraga. Apalagi _baseball._

Jadi wajar kalau Zitao agak tidak rela waktu berliburnya ini dihabiskan untuk menyaksikan sebuah pertandingan yang tidak ia suka.

"Kelihatannya anda tak berkenan untuk datang."

Ia terkesiap. Kris rupanya mengamati perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya barusan.

"O..oh! Berapa lama pertandingannya?" tanya Zitao basa-basi.

"Tak lebih dari dua jam. Kalau dihitung dengan perjalanan, mungkin menghabiskan waktu tiga sampai empat jam. Stadionnya cukup jauh dari sini. Tapi kalau tak mau datang, anda bisa diam dirumah dan melakukan apapun disini. Aku akan cepat kembali."

Mata Zitao membesar dan Kris malah tersenyum masam.

"Maaf, dokter Huang. Tapi aku memang menjagokan salah satu tim disana." ujar Kris sambil menunjuk tiket ditangan Zitao.

"Ayo pergi!" seru dokter muda itu tiba-tiba. "Empat jam berdiam diri dirumah?! Jangan gila!"

Kris terkekeh puas. Selama beberapa hari ke belakang, Zitao memang paling tidak bisa diam. Bahkan jika mereka kebetulan datang ke tempat yang membosankan, perempuan itu akan mengeluh panjang lebar dan ujung-ujungnya minta diantarkan ke tempat lain. Dan kalau Kris tetap menahan diri, maka selama satu hari penuh dokter muda itu tak akan berhenti mengomel.

Saat ini Zitao sudah menunggu Kris di halaman rumah dengan tas tangannya. _Wedges _warna gading itu juga melekat sempurna di kaki jenjang si gadis yang tertutupi _jeans _hitam. Dokter muda ini hanya memakai atasan bahan katun tipis mengingat siang itu matahari bersinar cukup terik. Pikir Zitao, ia bisa bersantai selama perjalanan didalam mobil _jeep _Kris walau tanpa AC. _Jeep army _itu benar-benar tua! Selera Kris memang berubah seratus persen.

Tapi dua menit kemudian, Zitao malah dibuat menganga ketika deru sepeda motor _sport _warna silver berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Ap..apa ini?!" pekiknya.

Mesin itu mati, dan dari balik helm _full face _sepasang mata tajam Kris terlihat agak menyipit akibat senyum yang tak bisa Zitao lihat.

"Sudah kubilang, tempatnya jauh. Kalau kita pergi dengan _jeep _tua itu, kita bisa sampai seharian. Naiklah, dokter Huang."

"Tapi…kau tidak bilang kau punya benda ini!"

Lelaki berbalut jaket kulit hitam itu mendesah berat lalu melepaskan helmnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Karena kalau aku tahu, sudah sejak awal kita bisa menghemat waktu pergi kesana-kemari! Harusnya kau bilang kalau punya benda sekeren ini! Tunggu sebentar. Aku ambil jaket dulu."

Tak sampai semenit, perempuan berkaki jenjang itu kembali terburu-buru dalam balutan jaket kulit modis berwarna cokelat. Kalau disandingkan dengan Kris, keduanya sudah seperti pasangan model sempurna sebuah majalah _sporty._

"Sudah siap?" tanya Kris.

"Hm!" Zitao menjawab dari jok belakang.

"Dokter Huang."

"Apa?"

"Aku pecinta _Moto GP. _Jadi jangan kaget dengan cara mengemudiku nanti. Mengerti, kan?"

"Ck! Banyak bicara sekali kau. Jalankan saja! Kau mau terlambat mendukung tim jagoanmu?"

Kris mendengus geli lalu merunduk dan menyalakan _starter _motornya. Ketika itu Zitao bersiap mengencangkan tali helmnya sendiri sebelum tangannya meremas ujung jaket Kris ragu-ragu.

"Dokter Huang!"

"APALAGI?!"

Mereka saling seru diantara suara motor yang menderu. Namun karena enggan berdebat dengan bibir Zitao yang pintar berkilah, Kris memilih jalan pintas lain. Tanpa aba-aba pria ini menarik kedua tangan kurus Zitao dari pinggang menuju ke depan perutnya sendiri lalu memberi tepukan ringan beberapa kali. Dada Zitao mau tak mau menyentuh punggung kokoh Kris cukup rapat.

"Pegangan yang kuat!"

Hanya itu yang Kris ucapkan sesaat sebelum ia melajukan motornya dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Pikiran Zitao bahkan serasa dibawa melayang karenanya. Apalagi saat ini ia bisa dengan mudah merasakan tubuh tegap Kris begitu intens dari pelukan di sekeliling perutnya itu. Aroma maskulin menguar kebawah hidung mancung Zitao seketika. Dari awal ia memang enggan bergerak. Tak hanya dada, sebelah pipinya pun menempel telak ke bahu Kris.

Jalanan yang tidak ramai itu membuat Kris sama sekali tak berniat untuk memelankan laju motornya kecuali ketika mereka menemui lampu merah.

"Anda baik, dok?" tanya Kris selagi menanti lampu berubah hijau. Punggungnya menegak dengan wajah menoleh kesamping.

"Hah?"

Yeah. Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan soal perasaan. Termasuk apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh dokter muda ini. Sejak mereka meninggalkan rumah, nampaknya akal sehat Zitao baru berhasil sampai ke tempat semula ketika di lampu merah itu Kris bertanya singkat.

"Oh. Ya! Aku baik. Kenapa?" jawabnya cepat.

"Tidak. Hanya merasa aneh karena anda mendadak jadi pendiam."

"_Ne_?"

"Aku membuatmu takut, ya? Pelukanmu kencang sekali."

Darah seperti mengalir penuh ke wajah Zitao yang memanas. Dengan segera ia mencoba mengendurkan lingkaran tangannya pada perut Kris yang malah menahannya kuat-kuat.

"Jangan dilepas. Lampunya sudah hijau." kata pria itu seraya kembali menekan gas di tangan kanan.

Haruskah Zitao bersorak? Ooh…sejak tahu Kris memboncengnya saja ia sudah lebih dulu berteriak dalam hati!

Tidak. Bukan sejak itu. Melainkan sejak beberapa bulan silam ketika keduanya mulai saling aktif berhubungan lewat telepon. Dalam sehari, Kris bisa menghubungi Zitao beberapa kali. Bukan untuk membahas putrinya karena Kris tak pernah membuka topik bahasan itu dan Zitao pun tak berani memulai untuk menghormati perasaan Kris. Yang ia tahu, jumlah uang di rekeningnya akan bertambah setiap akhir bulan yang selalu Zitao simpan untuk keperluan Sophia kelak. Bukti tanggung jawab Kris pada putrinya.

Sejauh ini hubungan mereka berkembang baik –sebagai teman. Tapi selama berbulan-bulan terpisah jarak itu pula benih rindu mulai mengganjal di hati Zitao. Ia sadar kalau perasaannya mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih.

Apa namanya jika kau mulai resah menantikan ponselmu bordering dihubungi orang yang sama? Apa artinya ketika kau mendengar suaranya, jantungmu berdebar tak karuan? Dan apa maksudnya ketika sambungan itu terputus kau malah merasa kecewa?

Ya. Zitao tahu dia sudah jatuh cinta. Jatuh pada pesona lelaki yang mengaku dirinya adalah pria brengsek didunia. Entah ini sial atau bukan, memang itulah kenyataan yang terjadi. Zitao setuju kalau Kris memang brengsek. Tapi apakah perasaan murninya ini harus disalahkan? Kalau ia mencintai pria brengsek yang menghancurkan hidup dua orang pasiennya itu? Baekhyun dan Luhan?

Memang belum ada sinyal berarti dari Kris. Begitu Zitao mengatakan ingin mengunjunginya di Kanada saja Kris tidak terdengar antusias. Suaranya biasa saja, tetap tenang dan dalam. Lima hari kemarin juga tidak ada sesuatu yang berarti. Mereka berlibur layaknya turis dan _guide_ karena Kris dengan fasih menjelaskan semua tempat yang mereka datangi. Itulah kenapa Zitao merasa liburannya kali ini justru membosankan.

Dan merasa belum terlambat, Zitao yang pada dasarnya tak mau diam, jelas gatal melihat Kris dengan gagahnya mengendarai motor _sport _silver ini meskipun Zitao terpaksa menikmati dua jamnya di tribun penonton sambil menopang dagu.

"_Popcorn_?" tawar Kris.

Wajah Zitao yang ditekuk itu menoleh padanya.

"_Black soda drink_?" tawar Kris lagi.

"Aku baru tahu bioskop di Kanada terbuka seperti ini." sindir Zitao sambil meraih satu _cup popcorn _manis dan minuman soda dari tangan Kris.

"Kalau bosan, pintu keluar ada di sayap kiri bawah, dokter Huang."

Zitao langsung mendelik tajam pada Kris yang sedang tertawa puas.

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Sorakan para _supporter_ dari masing-masing kubu pun menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru lapangan. Tampil dalam dua layar raksasa _scoreboard _yang ada di puncak lapangan_, _kedua tim yang mengenakan seragam berbeda warna itu memasuki lapangan.

Zitao memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan memilih untuk sibuk bersama sekotak _popcorn _ditangan.

Entah sudah sorakan yang keberapa, yang jelas telinga Zitao mulai berdengung nyeri. Orang-orang ini benar-benar total! Persis seperti teriakan Luhan ketika tanpa sengaja Zitao pernah melihatnya berjingkrak ria begitu tahu idola pujaannya datang _check up _ke rumah sakit. Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana kesalnya Sehun saat itu.

_Popcorn _sudah habis, begitu pula soda. Dan kini Zitao tak menemukan apapun untuk dilakukan. Ponselnya juga membosankan. Dengan mendongakan wajah menatap layar lebar yang mempertontonkan jalannya pertandingan itu, Zitao melamun sambil kembali bertopang dagu.

Sedetik kemudian mata pandanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik.

"Kris! Siapa pemain itu?" tanyanya.

"Hm?" Kris yang sedang serius menatap ke lapangan jelas tak fokus pada pertanyaannya barusan.

"Itu! Yang ada dilayar! Siapa dia?"

Mata Kris melirik ke layar raksasa didepan tribun.

"Kalau kusebutkan namanya, apa anda mengenalnya?" tanyanya.

"Ck! Aku bertanya karena dia tampan! Lumayan kan untuk koleksi _wallpaper _ponselku!"

Kris tergelak tawa. "Akhirnya anda menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disini." ledeknya. "Pandangilah layar itu terus, dokter Huang. Sebagian _supporter _wanita disini datang hanya untuk melihat pemain yang tampan."

"Oho! Benarkah? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?!"

Dan selama pertandingan berlangsung, mata panda Zitao sudah mengincar beberapa nomor _jersey_ para pemain _baseball _tampan yang tertangkap di layar. Ada 00, 61, 88, 94 dan beberapa nomor lainnya. Zitao hanya fokus pada wajah mereka saja tanpa sekalipun peduli pada skor di layar.

Jadi begitu salah satu pemain bule berwajah tampan dengan topi merah itu berhasil mencetak _home run_, dokter muda ini sontak berdiri seraya mengepalkan tangan ke udara dan bersorak riang sendirian.

Iya, sendirian. Zitao bahkan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari ratusan mata disekelilingnya.

Dokter ini sontak terpaku diam. Wajahnya perlahan berubah horor ketika sadar kalau sejak awal ia berada dilautan _supporter _berkostum biru –lawan dari pemain tampan bertopi merah itu. Atau dalam arti lain, Zitao baru saja melakukan bunuh diri karena bersorak atas poin yang dimenangkan kompetitornya.

"O..ooooh…_damn! I thought that was the blue team! Oh, maaaaan…NOOO!"_

Hanya Kris satu-satunya orang yang terkikik atas akting Zitao barusan. _Well, _sebenarnya Kris ingin angkat jempol karena Zitao benar-benar memasang tampang menyesalnya begitu sempurna. Lengkap dengan adegan membuang bungkus _popcorn _yang kosong ke tanah sambil berdecak kesal.

"_Nice perform, _dokter Huang." bisiknya saat Zitao kembali duduk.

"Diam."

Kris lantas tersenyum lebar untuk menahan tawanya dalam-dalam.

Kejadian _awkward _tadi segera saja terlupakan saat tim biru berhasil mencetak _home run _dua kali, membalikkan keadaan dalam waktu cepat. Dari bangkunya, Zitao melenguh lega dan tanpa sadar ikut bersorak dengan _supporter _biru lain.

"_Baseball _mengasyikan, bukan?" goda Kris.

"Kalau aku mati ditangan para _supporter _fanatik ini, kau yang harus bertanggung jawab!"

Permainan rehat sejenak untuk pergantian babak. Layar pun sudah tidak menampilkan para pemain tampan incaran Zitao lagi, melainkan tengah menyoroti tribun penonton yang penuh sesak dengan warna biru dan merah di masing-masing sisi berlawanan.

"Oh!"

Kris tak mendengar pekik pendek Zitao barusan karena tengah menyeruput habis sodanya sambil menatap lurus ke arah bangku pemain. Ia juga tak sadar kalau dari semua penjuru tribun terdengar seruan nyaring dalam siulan, umpatan bahkan kata-kata menggoda.

"Apa mereka mengincarku juga?" perempuan disampingnya itu berbisik pelan.

"Kenapa, dokter Huang?" tanya Kris akhirnya sadar ada yang aneh.

"Itu. Aku rasa mereka menyadari aktingku tadi! Lihatlah di layar. Kamera menyorotku! Bahkan kau pun ada disana!" desis Zitao, kepalanya secara refleks menunduk dengan tubuh agak condong ke arah Kris. Terlihat seperti sengaja bersembunyi dibalik punggung kokoh lelaki itu.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Kris malah menegang. Pria itu tiba-tiba duduk tegak dengan wajah tegang menatap layar _scoreboard _raksasa dimana wajahnya dan wajah Zitao tepat tersorot dan dipamerkan ke seisi lapangan yang luas.

"_Ow, come on dude! What are you waiting for?!"_

"_Hurry up!"_

"_Eyes on you guys! Just do it!"_

"_Don't be shy, please…"_

Kris mendengar berbagai seruan ramah yang ditujukan padanya itu. Ia lupa kalau perempuan yang dibawanya ini belum pernah datang ke pertandingan _baseball. _Aturan main para penonton pun pasti tak akan Zitao tahu. Seperti apa yang terjadi saat ini ketika kamera di layar besar itu menyorot _close up _wajah satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan di tribun penonton, yang sialnya adalah wajah dirinya dan Zitao.

Sebenarnya hal ini sudah umum. Siapapun pasangan yang tertangkap dalam layar _scoreboard, _haruslah mencium pasangannya didepan semua penonton. Di Korea pun ini bukanlah hal tabu. Tapi mengingat Zitao tak tahu apapun soal olahraga apalagi _baseball, _Kris jelas agak kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Sudah pasti semua orang menyangka ia dan Zitao adalah pasangan _lovey dovey _yang sengaja datang.

Lelaki itu memang jarang menonton pertandingan _baseball, _tapi ia tahu apa arti gambar dilayar besar disana. Dan ketika suara desakan orang-orang sekitarnya mulai terdengar tak sabaran, Kris lantas menoleh kearah Zitao yang masih menunduk bersembunyi.

"Dokter Huang."

"Apa kita sudah tidak ada di layar?"

"Tak apa. Angkat kepalamu."

"Tidak mau! Kau tak dengar mereka menyorakiku?"

Salahkan pengetahuan minim Zitao soal bahasa Inggris. Jelas-jelas kalimat yang dilontarkan adalah kalimat godaan, bukan makian seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"_Do it!"_

"_Yeah! Just kiss her!"_

"_Come on dude! They're waiting for you."_

"Dokter Huang…" merasa ditekan keadaan, Kris akhirnya menyentuh dagu Zitao sampai membuat wajahnya saling berhadapan dan dengan segera pria itu mencium tepat ke permukaan bibir kucing sang dokter yang mengatup rapat.

Penonton dari seluruh tribun kembali berseru nyaring lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Kris sempat membuka mata untuk memastikan layar sudah berpindah. Tapi sial! Sepertinya kamera pun menanti sesuatu yang lebih, bukan hanya sebuah kecupan ala anak-anak sekolahan yang baru merasakan ciuman pertama.

"_Yeaaaah! That's it!"_

"_Woooooooo….."_

Mungkin hanya Zitao satu-satunya orang yang pikirannya melayang entah kemana saat Kris mulai beraksi lebih jauh. Bibirnya mulai terasa lembab dan basah berhadapan dengan lembut pagutan dalam Kris yang melumatnya perlahan.

Zitao sama sekali tak bermaksud membuka akses ciuman atas desakan itu, ia hanya tanpa sadar telah membuka bibirnya sendiri dan langsung digunakan oleh Kris sebagai kesempatan. Hanya Kris yang bergerak karena Zitao tetap diam tak berkutik. Tapi biarpun begitu, ciuman mereka berlangsung lama dan dalam sampai Kris mengintip kembali layar _scoreboard _disana sudah berganti ke pasangan lain.

Kris lantas memisahkan diri dengan tatapan canggung. Beberapa _supporter _yang duduk disebelah mereka menepuk pundak Kris maupun Zitao dengan senyum ramah.

Kris hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan sebagai lelaki serta pelaku tindak penuh kesengajaan itu, Kris berlaku _gentle _mengusap sudut bibir Zitao yang basah dengan ibu jarinya. Tapi Zitao malah bangkit dan berlalu tiba-tiba menuju pintu keluar.

Wajah perempuan ini panas, matanya juga mendadak perih dan jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Entah Kris mengikutinya atau tidak, Zitao hanya tak mau berlama-lama disana. Dia kesal.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang penuh kebisuan, mereka tiba dirumah dengan keadaan saling tutup mulut rapat-rapat. Selama perjalanan pun Zitao tak lagi melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Kris dan Kris pun sama sekali tak mencoba untuk menariknya. Zitao masuk lebih dulu menuju kamarnya diiringi tatapan bersalah Kris dibelakang.

Menghadapi seseorang yang selalu berisik dan tiba-tiba berubah pendiam tentu membuat siapapun akan kebingungan. Dan itulah yang sedang dirasakan Kris. Ia tahu sikap Zitao berubah drastis sejak aksi ciumannya tadi, tapi ia juga bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa.

Sepertinya Zitao tidak berniat untuk turun karena sampai tengah malam, Kris tidak melihatnya. Pasti setelah ini Zitao benar-benar akan menganggapnya sebagai lelaki brengsek yang mudah mencium lawan jenisnya begitu saja. Kris yakin persahabatannya dengan Zitao akan memudar karena kejadian ini. Memikirkan efeknya saja sudah membuat Kris merasa kesepian lagi. Ia tak bisa membohongi diri kalau hadirnya dokter bernama Huang Zitao itu sedikit membantu membuka lembaran baru hidupnya.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Suara serak familiar itu mampir ke telinga Kris yang tengah berdiri dengan segelas air didepan jendela dapur. Lelaki itu menoleh segera.

"Dokter Huang?"

Zitao tak membalas. Ia malah membuka lemari es dan menuangkan air di botol ke gelas.

Suasana kembali canggung tanpa ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Keduanya masih sama-sama terbelenggu pada kejadian di tribun sore tadi.

Sampai Zitao selesai menenggak segelas air putih dan hendak kembali naik ke kamarnya, Kris tidak juga buka suara.

"Aku kembali besok siang. Ada pasien yang butuh penangananku segera. Kau tak perlu mengantarku ke bandara, Kris." tiba-tiba Zitao berucap datar.

Kris menatapnya diam.

"Selamat malam."

"Maaf." suara dalamnya membuat Zitao menghentikan langkah. "Soal kejadian tadi, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku minta maaf, dokter Huang."

"Kejadian apa?"

Kris termangu.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Selamat malam, Kris."

.

.

Selain cerewet dan hiperaktif, Zitao juga tipe wanita yang tak bisa dibantah. Termasuk pada keputusannya sendiri. Tapi rupanya bukan hanya dia yang memiliki sifat keras kepala ini.

Zitao sudah meminta Kris untuk tidak mengantarnya, tapi lelaki itu malah tiba-tiba muncul didepan pintu rumah dengan _jeep army_nya dan langsung membawa koper Zitao ke jok belakang tanpa berucap apa-apa.

Kris yang bingung dan Zitao yang bersikap ambigu. Tak ada satupun pihak yang mau mengambil jalan tengah. Sampai tinggal beberapa menit sebelum sampai bandara, akhirnya seseorang memilih untuk mencairkan suasana. Tahu kalau situasi seperti ini tak baik untuk dilanjutkan.

"Maaf, dokter Huang. Yang kemarin…benar-benar sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Maksudku, aku sengaja, tapi kalau tidak kulakukan orang-orang akan semakin menyoraki kita."

Suhu naik beberapa derajat ke permukaan wajah Zitao. Kris membahasnya lagi!

"Aku rasa aku harus menjelaskannya sebelum kau pergi atau kita akan berakhir tidak baik." kata Kris lagi. "Dalam pertandingan _baseball, _kejadian kemarin itu umum. Yah, walaupun aku juga kesal karena kamera main asal sorot saja dan membuatmu marah seharian padaku!"

Zitao melirik sekilas untuk menahan senyumnya.

"Aku sudah berubah, dokter Huang. Sungguh! Tolong jangan jadikan ciumanku kemarin sebagai patokan kalau aku masih pria brengsek. Aku tidak sembarangan mencium wanita!"

Zitao spontan tertawa keras. Wajahnya berpaling kearah kaca mobil dengan satu tangan menutupi mulut.

"Sebagai gantinya, kau boleh menamparku." tambah Kris.

Dokter muda itu menoleh dengan senyuman lebar. Aura dingin dan raut kesalnya mencair sudah.

"Aku serius." tegas Kris.

Zitao mendengus kembali sesaat. Dan secara cepat ia menepuk kening Kris cukup keras lalu memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Lain kali, jelaskan dulu aturan main di tribun _baseball _sebelum mengajak seorang gadis kalau kau tak mau dikatakan pria brengsek. Mengerti? Aku tidak segampang yang kau kira." katanya pedas.

"_I'm really sorry, madam. So sorry..."_

Sisa perjalanan pun seratus delapan puluh derajat berubah karena keduanya saling melontarkan tawa riang didalam _jeep _tua itu.

Sampai di bandara, Kris dengan sukarela membawa koper besar Zitao sampai ke dalam. Mereka tiba tepat beberapa menit sebelum keberangkatan. Wajah ceria Zitao perlahan berubah sendu ketika kakinya sampai di depan bagian pemeriksaan tiket. Perempuan ini sadar, waktunya untuk berpisah sudah tiba.

Ia berbalik menghadap Kris lalu menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Jadi…anda puas dengan liburan kemarin?" tanya Kris.

"Ya! Sangat! Terima kasih karena mau menjadi _guide _ku, Kris!"

"_Your welcome. _Kapanpun anda ingin datang kemari, hubungi saja aku. Aku siap menjadi pemandu wisata tanpa bayaran."

Zitao terkekeh. Bunyi pengumuman sudah kembali terdengar dan waktunya Zitao untuk pergi semakin merapat. Sadar kalau Kris tak memperlihatkan perilaku apapun untuk perpisahan, Zitao akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya jujur.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Mata Kris melebar sebentar sebelum ia tersenyum dan mengangguk satu kali.

Pelukan itu tak intim. Zitao memang melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Kris tapi lelaki itu hanya menepuk pundaknya saja tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas.

"Dia sehat, Kris. Meskipun kau tak pernah membahasnya, aku tahu kau selalu memikirkan putrimu. Dia sangat menggemaskan." lirih Zitao agak ragu.

Benar dugaannya. Tubuh Kris seketika mematung saat mendengar bahasan baru itu. Tapi dengan cepat lelaki ini kembali bertindak normal seolah tak mendengar apa-apa. Ia mengusap punggung Zitao sebentar, baru kemudian melepaskan pelukan.

"Semoga penerbanganmu menyenangkan." hanya itu yang Kris ucapkan.

Zitao melenguh pendek dan mengangguk pelan. Ia meraih kopernya dari tangan Kris lalu menyunggingkan senyum sendunya sesaat.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." katanya dalam suara sangat pelan. Entah bisa didengar oleh Kris atau tidak.

"Aku juga, dokter Huang."

Zitao terpana. Barusan Kris membalas bisikannya dengan suara lantang lengkap dengan senyuman yang membuat wajah Baratnya itu berubah semakin tampan.

Pegangan Zitao pada kopernya pun melemas saat tanpa disadari tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Kris dengan mata terpancang lurus ke mata tajam pria yang menatapnya keheranan.

"Dok-"

"Aku tak mau menyesal karena tidak melakukannya." potong Zitao sambil memegang rahang Kris dan menariknya mendekat. "Kris..." lirihnya dalam tatapan sendu.

Pria itu tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Jadi ia dengan sigap bertindak dan balasannya tak pelak membuat sang dokter muda terkejut luar biasa. Zitao tak mengira Kris akan melakukan hal itu ketika harapannya sudah berada di puncak teratas. Ia seperti didorong jatuh ke dasar jurang paling dalam.

"Hentikan, dokter Huang. Anda tak boleh seperti ini." kata Kris tegas.

Zitao terpaku.

"Kumohon. Bukan ini yang kumaksud. Anda tak boleh melakukannya."

Mereka saling tatap dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Singkirkan apapun yang ada didalam hati anda. Jangan pernah berharap apapun. Aku bukan orang yang tepat, dokter Huang. Tidak, anda tak boleh memiliki perasaan apapun padaku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Taoris shipper, tahan emosinya. Cinta emang ga selalu mulus, kan?**

**Hahaha…mereka tetep berlanjut kok. Sabar yaaa ^^**

**Scene hunhan chanbaeknya emang sengaja limit disini, tapi chapter depan mereka come back kok hhooo**

**Soal Sophia, nama itu emang sengaja diambil dari Sophia si anak kecil yg jadi anaknya Kris di movienya. Sophia cuco banget kalo jd anak Kris beneran dan entah kenapa Chanyeol makin sini makin berubah mateng astagaaaa O.o jadinya gatel pengen jadiin dia **_**hot daddy **_**(?)**

**Singkatnya, tengkyu readers yg udh review di episode kemarin**

**I'll see you again next week~**

**Semoga terpuaskan dgn chapter ini :)**

**ANNYEOOOOONG~**


	21. Next Door

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris, Tao (GS)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK slight TAORIS STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih yang unjuk rasa,**

**Terima kasih yang bersabar,**

**Dan terima kasih banyak yang mau nerima chapter kemarin hahahaa**

**Taoris emang ga banyak, tapi mereka juga dibutuhkan untuk jalan cerita.**

**So, time for my beloved HUNHAN and CHANBAEK shipper.**

**Here we go!**

**Happy. Reading.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 20**

**~ Next Door ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diatas sofa empuk yang ada di apartemennya itu, Luhan tengah berbaring telentang sambil ditemani sang sahabat, Chanyeol, yang berlutut disisinya. Duo sahabat karib beda gender ini saling tatap serius selama beberapa detik, sebelum Chanyeol mengajukan pertanyaan pendek.

"Siap?"

"Hm!"

"Oke. Hitung mundur, Lu."

Luhan mengangguk lagi. Kemudian Chanyeol mengisyaratkan dengan kedua telapak tangannya mengambang beberapa senti diatas perut buncit Luhan seraya menghitung.

"_Hana…dul…set!_"

"Huuuuffff….huufff….heummmppphhh…."

"Ya! Begitu. Benar. Bagus, bagus! Lagi. Pelan-pelaaaaan…."

"Huuuufffff…."

"Tarik nafas lagi….buaaaang…tariiiik…."

"Heummmpppp…."

"Bawa tenang, Lu. Tenaaaaaang...tarik perlahaaan..."

"Hufffffff..."

"Ah, kalian ini. Hentikan, Park Chanyeol! Anakmu sedang memperhatikan."

Bugh!

Dengan entengnya setelah menginterupsi kegiatan absurd Luhan dan Chanyeol barusan, Sehun melemparkan bantal sofa tepat ke wajah ayah satu anak itu.

"_YA! _OH SEHUN!"

Si pria bermuka dingin itu malah tertawa puas sambil menjatuhkan diri di sofa lain.

"Sehun-ah! Jangan ganggu. Aku sedang berlatih mengatur nafas untuk melahirkan nanti." protes Luhan.

"Mengatur nafas apanya? Wajahmu itu seperti orang yang kesulitan buang air, tahu?"

Ada dengus tawa Baekhyun yang samar-samar terdengar. Ibu muda itu tadinya sedang menemani Sophia bermain, tapi adu mulut tiga orang disana mau tak mau menyita perhatiannya.

"Kau duduk manis saja disana. Tak perlu ikut campur. _Ara_?"

"Bukan mau ikut campur, Chanyeol-ssi." balas Sehun dengan lagak formal. "Tapi yang sedang kau tangani itu adalah ibu hamil sembilan bulan dan dia adalah istriku. _Ara_? Terjadi sesuatu dengannya maka kepalamu jadi taruhan."

"Aaaah…Sehun-ah! Chanyeol sedang membantuku! Kau tahu kan dia sudah berpengalaman menemani wanita melahirkan?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun. "Jadi biarkan aku berlatih. Lebih bagus kalau kau mempelajarinya juga."

"_Mwo? _Pengalaman? Kau tidak lupa apa yang dulu dokter Huang katakan?"

Chanyeol, Luhan bahkan Baekhyun menatap tanya ke arah Sehun.

"Ck! Pria ini menangis seperti bocah lima tahun setelah Sophi lahir. Bagaimana bisa itu disebut pengalaman?" lanjut Sehun sewot. "Lagipula, yang melahirkan itu Baekhyun. Harusnya kau latihan dengannya, bukan dengan pria ini!"

Bugh!

Satu lemparan bantal sebagai balasan Chanyeol tepat mengenai sasaran –wajah tampan Sehun.

"_YAAA!"_

Tiba-tiba Sophi tertawa nyaring dengan begitu puas ketika melihat aksi ricuh ayahnya dan Sehun barusan. Mungkin dimatanya, kejadian kekanak-kanakan itu mirip seperti tayangan lucu yang menghibur. Tawa bayi memang menular secara alami karena dua detik kemudian semua orang dewasa disana tak tahan untuk ikut terkekeh gemas.

Nampaknya latihan tarik-ambil-nafas ala Chanyeol berhenti sampai disitu. Luhan juga tak lagi berbaring karena saat ini ia malah tengah melangkah menuju karpet dan duduk tepat didepan Sophi yang merangkak ke arahnya. Ketika Luhan mendudukannya di pangkuan, Sophi tiba-tiba menepuk-nepuk dada –payudara Luhan– dengan satu tangan.

"Oh. Kau lapar? Belum minum susu, ya?"

Sophi hanya menggumam dalam bahasa yang tak dimengerti, tapi rautnya menyiratkan persetujuan.

"Jangan yang ini, sayang." Sehun bergabung. "Ini masih punya _ahjussi. _Punya Sophi yang itu." dengan agak enggan, Sehun menunjuk ke dada Baekhyun didepan.

"Hey, hey! Kemana arah telunjukmu itu? Kau menggoda istriku, _eoh_?"

Mereka bertiga tertawa kompak dan membuat Sophi juga ikut tergelak puas.

Setelah Baekhyun meraih Sophi lalu menyusuinya sampai ia tertidur, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pamit pulang. Sebenarnya bukan pulang. Hanya pindah tempat karena sekarang ia dan Baekhyun sudah menetap di sebuah kamar apartemen tepat disamping kamar apartemen Sehun. Meninggalkan flat kecil penuh kenangan yang sudah ia tempati lebih dari sepuluh tahun bersama Luhan. Atau dalam arti lain, mereka kini bertetangga.

"Masih mau latihan nafas?" Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya. Tangannya melingkar memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

Perempuan itu mendengus. "Tadi kau melarangnya."

"Lakukan bersamaku. Kalau hanya seperti itu, aku juga bisa."

Luhan tak menggubris. Ia tengah fokus menuangkan air hangat untuk segelas susu cokelat khusus ibu hamil. Tak mendapatkan jawaban puas, Sehun malah semakin merapatkan pelukan ke perut besarnya sambil menaruh dagu diatas bahu sempit Luhan dan merengek manja. "Luuu…"

"Aku tidak mau. Kalau berlatih denganmu, bukannya lancar, dadaku malah sesak."

"Kenapa?!"

Perempuan hamil itu membalikkan badan dan menyandarkan beban tubuh ke meja dapur dibelakangnya. Sebelum menenggak susu di gelas, ia menjawab tegas. "Karena kau membuatku tak bisa bernafas, Oh Sehun. Dekat-dekat denganmu malah membuatku gagal fokus!"

Sehun sontak mendengus geli. Rayuan dibalik alasan Luhan barusan tak pelak membuat lelaki tampan ini tersanjung. Setelah menunggu Luhan menghabiskan susu cokelatnya, Sehun menggerakan ibu jari menuju sudut bibir Luhan yang belepotan lalu menciumnya cepat.

"Seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"_Ani. _Bukan seperti ini, karena dulu kau masih bisa memelukku lebih erat. Kalau sekarang kan terhalang ini." jawab Luhan sambil terkekeh polos menunjuk kearah perut buncitnya sendiri.

Tiga kali kecupan ringan mendarat lagi di bibirnya yang tersenyum. Setelahnya, ia dan Sehun terlibat adu pandang begitu dalam ke manik mata masing-masing lawan tanpa ada yang terucap. Tangan Sehun masih melingkari pinggang istrinya dan Luhan sendiri sudah menaruh lengannya ke sekeliling leher kokoh suami tampannya itu.

Jemarinya membelai halus surai hitam pendek Sehun selagi matanya masih terus bertatapan penuh arti ke mata teduh sang suami.

"Lu…" suara dalam itu memecah keheningan.

"Hmm…" Luhan membalas lembut.

Lalu, tak ada lagi yang terucap. Sehun kembali terdiam, tenggelam dalam binar tatapan sang rusa.

"Mau bilang apa, sayang?"

Masih tak menjawab, Sehun malah mengelus lembut sebelah pipi Luhan dalam tatapan sendu, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu tapi enggan untuk mengatakan. Dan wajah cantik Luhan didepannya ini menyiratkan penantian akan sebuah jawaban.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja dengan sangat lembut penuh kehangatan, lelaki ini meraih tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya yang erat. Sehun sempat mengambil nafas panjang sebelum berbisik lirih, _"Saranghae." _ke telinga Luhan.

Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum seraya ikut memeluk Sehun sambil membalas tak kalah lirih. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Lebih."

Mata Sehun terpejam cukup lama dari atas bahu Luhan. Sesungguhnya, apa yang ingin ia lontarkan bukanlah kata cinta itu. Dia memang mencintai Luhan, itu sudah jelas dan tak terbantah. Tapi yang mengganggu lidahnya adalah kata "Maaf" dan "Terima kasih".

Sehun ingin mengatakan keduanya. Hanya saja, jika itu ia lakukan, maka sudah dapat dipastikan Luhan akan bertanya apa penyebabnya. Selain kata cinta atau rayuan, dua kata itulah yang selalu terpikirkan tiap kali menatap wajah cantik Luhan. Perasaan bersalah dan rasa syukurnya pada Luhan masih kerap menggelayut. Tapi Sehun tak mau mengatakan alasan ini karena tak ingin membuat Luhan khawatir.

Jadi mungkin diam adalah pilihan terbaik. Bukti pengakuan cintanyalah yang kini ingin ia perlihatkan pada Luhan, satu-satunya wanita yang benar-benar ia cintai.

"Kau tak apa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu, hm?"

Lelaki itu membuka mata lalu melepaskan pelukan dengan senyum manis tersampir di wajah. "Tak ada, sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan mendengus lagi. "Jangan sering-sering mengucapkannya. Nanti aku bosan!"

"Coba saja. Tapi jangan menyesal kalau aku mengatakannya pada orang lain."

"_YA!"_

Sehun lebih dulu membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya sebelum perempuan itu melontarkan aksi protes lebih jauh. Luhan malah mendadak tertawa sebentar sebelum akhirnya ikut larut membalas pagutan lembut penuh hasrat itu.

Perlakuan suaminya ini selalu berhasil membuat lutut Luhan lemas tapi tidak dengan jemarinya. Jari-jari lentik itu malah sudah bereaksi di bagian belakang kepala Sehun dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam lelaki itu dalam pola abstrak. Sama dengan Sehun sendiri. Selagi bibirnya sibuk, ia juga meremas halus surai cokelat Luhan hingga dalam hitungan detik saja sudah sukses membuatnya berantakan.

"Nggh.."

Sehun tersenyum sedikit mendengar satu lenguhan lolos dari bibir istrinya itu.

Luhan kini menjambak rambutnya.

Menyadari sang lawan sudah diatas puncak kenikmatan, Sehun bereaksi lebih jauh.

"Hun-ah!"

Lelaki itu bahkan tak menggubris pekikan Luhan dan kembali membungkam bibirnya dengan rakus.

Tapi ketika satu cakaran terasa menyakitkan di kulit punggungnya, Sehun tersentak kaget. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan baru menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

"Lu?"

Perempuan yang bibirnya sudah basah sempurna dan wajah memerah itu masih terpejam sambil meringis nyeri.

"Luhan?!" Sehun panik. Dan Luhan kembali mencengkeram kulit punggung lelaki itu sedang satu tangan lain menyangga tubuhnya ke pinggiran meja di belakang.

Bibir yang semula merah, kini memucat ketika Luhan menggigit bagian bawahnya sambil mengernyitkan kening.

"DOKTER HUANG!" hanya itu yang ada di kepala Sehun begitu sadar istrinya kesakitan.

.

.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat dalam pikiran calon ayah ini. Ambulans, rumah sakit, ruang bersalin, Luhan meringis, berteriak, menarik nafas, mengejan, menggenggam erat tangannya, berteriak lagi, sampai entah berapa menit kemudian akhirnya suara tangis seorang bayi terdengar memekakkan seisi ruangan.

Dokter, perawat bahkan Sehun sendiri menghembuskan nafas lega dengan mata perih dan berair.

Dari ujung ranjang, sang penyelamat berjas putih itu, Zitao, menggendong bayi mungil yang masih berlumuran darah dengan senyum puas.

"Selamat." katanya sebelum memberikan si kecil pada salah seorang perawat.

Melihat raut wajah Sehun begitu terpana tak bisa berkata apa-apa, Zitao kembali tersenyum manis lalu mendekatinya dan menepuk pundak kokoh lelaki itu seraya berujar tegas. "Laki-laki. Tampan sepertimu!"

Warna wajah Sehun yang pias kembali ke permukaan ketika kata-kata dokter muda itu sampai ke otaknya. Ia merunduk pada Luhan dan langsung mencium kening yang penuh peluh itu dengan sayang.

Beberapa jam setelah proses persalinan, Sehun enggan untuk beranjak jika kebetulan perawat membawa putranya pada Luhan di kamar inap khusus. Rona bahagia terpancar sempurna di raut wajah cantik dan tampan pasangan orang tua baru ini.

Sekarang Sehun mengerti bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol saat menemani Baekhyun melahirkan dulu. Ia juga paham kenapa lelaki yang jadi sahabat abadi Luhan itu sampai menitikkan air mata tak ubahnya bocah kecil. Sejujurnya Sehun juga ingin menangis. Menggendong buah hatinya yang masih begitu rapuh dan kecil itu membuat hatinya bangga.

"Apa latihan yang Chanyeol berikan berguna, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia datang bersama keluarga kecilnya segera setelah kabar Luhan melahirkan.

"Oh, jangan tanya, Baek. Aku tidak ingat apapun! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa aku mencakar Sehun atau tidak."

"Kau sopan sekali waktu melahirkan tadi." jawab Sehun tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari bayi mungil di gendongannya itu.

Chanyeol ada di belakangnya bersama Sophi. Entah kenapa, tapi semenjak datang, pria itu memang mendadak diam tak seperti biasanya. Wajahnya cerah dan haru dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Chanyeol kenapa?" bisik Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap suaminya sebentar lalu menjawab pelan. "Katanya terharu mendengarmu sudah menjadi ibu."

Luhan terkekeh kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Sejak kapan dia jadi cengeng begitu?" ledeknya.

Dari sisinya, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum geli menyetujui pertanyaan Luhan.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kau tak mau mengucapkan selamat padaku?"

Dengan tampang polos, Chanyeol mendongak menatap Luhan yang memasang raut manja diatas ranjang. Perempuan itu merentangkan kedua tangannya kesamping seperti memberi isyarat. Senyum pun mengembang di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Ia mendekat, memberikan Sophi pada Baekhyun lalu memeluk sang sahabat begitu erat.

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari keduanya. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum dan paham akan perilaku non-verbal dari masing-masing pihak. Sesudahnya, Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Luhan agak lama sambil mengusap lembut punggungnya.

"_Jalhanda, _Xi Luhan." katanya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar 'normal' waktu melahirkan. Tidak ada luka cakar di tangan Sehun. Tidak seperti aku menemani Baekhyun dulu."

Satu tepukan mendarat di lengan Chanyeol dari sang istri yang menatap sewot.

"Kurasa Luhan tidak melakukannya karena takut pada dokter Huang. Kalian tahu, aku rasa…setelah kembali dari liburannya kemarin, dokter Huang agak sedikit lebih galak dari biasanya. Dia bahkan beberapa kali menyentak Luhan."

"Bukan begitu, Sehun-ah. Itu karena aku kesulitan mengatur nafas. Wajar kalau dokter Huang kesal."

Sehun tidak lagi menimpali. Ia kembali menatap wajah damai buah hatinya yang terlelap.

"_Jinjja? _Apa dia menemui kekasihnya dan dicampakkan disana?"

"Hush!" cetus Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. "Tidak baik membicarakan orang lain."

"Membicarakanku?"

Tiba-tiba dari pintu yang membuka tanpa suara itu muncul sosok si dokter muda dengan wajahnya yang datar lain dari biasanya. Tapi begitu melihat raut wajah orang-orang disana nampak tegang, Zitao buru-buru mengubah ekspresi mukanya sendiri dengan tersenyum manis.

"ASI-mu lancar?"

Baekhyun dan Luhan saling lempar pandang. Bingung pada siapa pertanyaan itu dilontarkan.

"Aku bertanya pada kalian berdua, ibu muda." kata Zitao lagi sambil menunjuk pada keduanya.

"Lancar! Sophi selalu rakus meminumnya!" Chanyeol yang menjawab lantang.

"Sophi atau malah dirimu?!" tandas Zitao, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum konyol dan dihadiahi tepukan lagi dari Baekhyun.

Sang dokter melangkah semakin dekat ke sisi ranjang dan sempat menyapa Sophi dengan raut wajah ramahnya sebelum beralih pada Luhan. "Kau bagaimana, nona Lu?"

"Belum aku coba. Haowen masih tertidur, dokter Huang."

"Haowen?!" dalam satu nada kompak, Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Zitao, bertanya bersamaan.

"Hm. Haowen. Oh Haowen. Lucu, bukan?"

Tanpa ada jawaban pasti, ruangan seketika penuh dengan pertanyaan ribut Chanyeol soal nama lucu pemberian Luhan itu. Kegaduhan ini tak ayal membuat si kecil berwajah tampan, Haowen, menggeliat dalam gendongan ayahnya.

"Biarkan dia bangun. Waktunya makan malam." kata Zitao sambil meraih Haowen dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

Luhan sudah membuka tiga kancing kemejanya saat secara tiba-tiba Sehun melangkah ke sisinya sambil agak mendorong Chanyeol jauh ke belakang.

"Ck! Tak akan kulihat. Aku sudah punya milikku."

Luhan tertawa dan Baekhyun kembali menepuk lengan suaminya itu untuk ketiga kali.

Beberapa detik menanti dengan desisan Luhan yang mungkin menahan sensasi baru ketika mulut kecil Haowen mulai menyusu, Zitao menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Baekhyun pun merasa sama. Ia terus memperhatikan pengalaman perdana Luhan dari ujung ranjang bersama Sophi.

"Tidak keluar, ya?" tanyanya.

Luhan mendongak tak mengerti.

Ketika itu Zitao melepas hisapan si bayi mungil yang malah semakin megap-megap mencari sesuatu yang hilang.

"Benar. Air susumu tidak keluar." kata Zitao.

"_Ne_? Lalu bagaimana? Apa terjadi sesuatu padaku?" Luhan bertanya panik.

"Tenang. Ini sering terjadi. Sehun, kau jadi Haowen sebentar. Hanya kau yang bisa membantu."

"_MWO?!"_

"Ck! Tak usah banyak tanya! Cepat lakukan. Kasihan anakmu kelaparan."

"Tap-tapi, dokter Huang-"

"Oh Sehun."

Diberi tatapan tegas bercampur nada dingin barusan membuat nyali Sehun ciut. Bohong kalau Sehun tidak gembira. Lelaki mana yang akan menolak menggantikan anaknya menyusu pada ibu mereka? Ini kesempatan emas, bukan?

Tapi bukan berarti Sehun bisa dengan mudah melakukannya didepan mata orang-orang ini. Mungkin kalau di kamar apartemen atau setidaknya hanya ia dan Luhan berdua, pasti dengan senang hati akan ia lakukan.

Wajah Luhan dan Sehun sudah memerah sempurna. Kemudian, dengan agak canggung, Sehun merunduk dan menangkup satu payudara istrinya itu sambil mengarahkan mulutnya ke benda kecil berwarna kecokelatan disana.

Luhan sudah menggigit bibirnya dengan mata terpejam menanti sensasi yang sebenarnya sudah familiar Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sehun bertanya polos dalam suara gugup.

"Ap..apa…yang harus kulakukan?"

Baekhyun terkikik. Begitu pula si manis Sophi yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Sedangkan Chanyeol?

Oh, lelaki itu bukan main penasarannya. Hanya saja Baekhyun memberinya tatapan peringatan agar tidak mendekati ranjang dan tetap menjaga jarak.

"Kan sudah kubilang. Gantikan Haowen. Haruskah aku mengatakan secara gamblang?"

Lelaki berwajah dingin itu mengangguk.

"Ck! _Keurae. _Menyusu, Sehun. Cobalah menyusu pada Luhan."

Sehun menelan ludah. "Haruskah?" tanyanya.

"Hanya ini yang kutahu. Orang-orang terdahulu pun melakukan hal ini. Kalau kau tidak coba, kita tak akan pernah tahu. Ah, _ppali! _Kasihan anakmu!" Zitao berujar galak dengan tatap khawatir melihat Haowen menggeliat resah di gendongan Luhan.

Sang ayah baru ini mendongak sebentar untuk menatap Luhan, seperti meminta izin. Istrinya itu malah tersenyum geli tapi mengangguk lembut.

Dan detik berikutnya, Luhan menahan desisannya saat 'bayi besar' itu menghisap kuat sebanyak lebih dari lima kali sebelum akhirnya terbatuk dan menjauhkan diri.

"Oh! Berhasil! Cepat berikan pada Haowen, Lu!" pekik Baekhyun melihat cairan putih menetes dari dagu Sehun.

Dengan sigap, Luhan mengarahkan payudaranya pada mulut kecil Haowen yang langsung melahapnya rakus. Zitao tersenyum puas kali ini.

"Ah! Rasanya aneh!" keluh Sehun. Sama sekali tak mengerti darimana Zitao mendapatkan semua tips konyolnya itu.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mendekat dengan wajah penasaran hebat.

"Hm! Coba saja." Sehun menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Baek…"

Pletak!

Baekhyun langsung melempar mainan Sophi tepat ke dada Chanyeol yang malah tergelak tawa.

"Kau bisa melakukannya dirumah nanti, Tuan Park. Sekarang aku pinjam istrimu dulu sebentar. Bisa ikut aku, Baek?" Zitao bertanya ramah.

"Mau kemana?"

"Tunggu saja disini."

Chanyeol memasang wajah masamnya pada jawaban ketus Zitao barusan. "Wanita mengerikan ya, kalau sedang patah hati." bisiknya dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan setajam ujung pisau dari mata panda Zitao.

.

.

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Zitao. Dokter muda itu saat ini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mau kuberikan padamu. Sebenarnya untuk Sophi." Zitao buka suara.

Kening Baekhyun semakin mengerut rapat.

Dari dalam laci meja kerjanya, Zitao mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam dan mendorongnya ke depan mata Baekhyun.

"Ambil ini, Baek. Ini milik Sophi."

"Apa ini?"

"Kau tahu apa itu."

Benar. Baekhyun yang pernah hidup serba _glamour _di Paris tahu apa kartu hitam itu. _Black card. _Memilikinya saja sudah membuat siapapun merasa dirinya orang terkaya didunia.

"Milik siap-"

"Sophi. Sudah kukatakan itu milik Sophi. Atas namanya."

"Dokter Huang-"

"Kalau memang kau tak mau menggunakannya, aku tak memaksa. Tapi bawalah kartu itu. Kau yang lebih berhak menyimpannya. Urusanku sepertinya sudah selesai."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti betul apa maksud dibalik ucapan Zitao ini. Merasa alasannya akan selalu terbantahkan, akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil kartu hitam itu dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas.

"Aku yakin kau dan Chanyeol akan merawat Sophi dengan sempurna. Memasukkannya ke sebuah sekolah yang bagus, mengawasi pergaulannya ketika ia beranjak dewasa…Sophi punya orang tua yang benar-benar menyayanginya. Dia berada di tangan yang tepat."

Kali ini wajah datar Baekhyun berubah. Air mukanya sudah tak lagi tenang.

"Simpan saja, Baek. Anggap hadiah dariku."

"Kris?" suara Baekhyun parau tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Kris? Anda bertemu dengannya?"

Jika Baekhyun menatap cemas, wajah Zitao malah berubah semakin tenang nampak tak peduli.

"Apa kemarin…anda ke Kanada untuk menemuinya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau masih ingat dia keturunan Kanada."

Itu bukan pertanyaan dan Baekhyun dengan segera terdiam.

"Kalau aku menjawab iya dan tidak, kau tetap tidak akan memakai kartu itu, kan? Jangan khawatir. Aku mmebawamu kesini bukan untuk membahas apapun soalnya atau membeberkan alasan kenapa kartu itu beratasnamakan nama Sophi. Itu bukan urusanku."

Baekhyun menunduk.

"Tapi berjanjilah, Baek. Dipakai atau tidaknya kartu itu, kalian akan tetap memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sophi. Ah…sebenarnya percuma ku katakan hal ini, toh kau dan Chanyeol begitu menyayanginya!"

Mata _puppy _itu mendongak lagi. Zitao lantas melengkungkan senyum ramah seraya mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Dua minggu lagi kita bertemu untuk imunisasi Sophi."

.

.

Malam sudah menuju larut, tapi bayi cantik diatas karpet lembut itu masih aktif bergerak kesana kemari menjamah semua mainan yang sengaja ditaruh oleh orang tuanya. Energinya seperti batu baterai ponsel selesai diisi tenaga. Penuh tak berkurang.

"Anak _appa _ini kapan mengantuknya? Hmm?" Chanyeol bertanya sebelum menguap lebar.

"Tidurlah duluan. Aku yang akan menemani Sophi disini." kata Baekhyun.

Pasangan orang tua itu memang tengah duduk memperhatikan sang buah hati. Baekhyun mungkin sudah biasa terjaga tiap malam, tapi Chanyeol tidak. Matanya setengah menutup karena kantuk.

"_Ja. _Ke kamarlah. Kau sudah sangat mengantuk."

"_Aniya. _Aku mau tidur disini saja." kata Chanyeol yang malah merebahkan kepalanya keatas paha Baekhyun dan terpejam nyaman.

"Sudah punya satu anak, kau masih saja manja!"

"Kalau begitu punya satu lagi. Mungkin manja-ku akan berkurang."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan mendengar guyon Chanyeol barusan.

"Aku serius, Baek. Ayo beri Sophi adik."

"Sssstt! Sudah. Tidur saja." Baekhyun menginterupsi sambil membelai halus kepala suaminya.

Chanyeol tidak lagi membalas. Setelah mulai terlelap, ia juga tidak tahu kalau mata Baekhyun sedari awal terus menatapnya. Lambat laun, karena terbawa lamunannya sendiri, belaian Baekhyun dari puncak kepala itu pindah ke pelipis lalu merambat menyentuh alis tegas Chanyeol, turun menelusuri tulang hidung mancungnya, pindah ke pipi sampai batas dagu dan berakhir ke permukaan bibir.

"Semua panca inderaku masih berfungsi baik, sayang. Kenapa mengabsennya seperti itu?"

"Kau belum tidur?"

Chanyeol mendengus dan membuka mata. "Mana bisa aku tidur kalau ada wanita cantik terus menyentuh wajahku?"

"Aaah…_mian. _Tidurlah lagi. Aku tak akan menyentuhmu."

Terlambat. Baekhyun baru saja membangunkan 'semangat' Chanyeol karena pria itu tiba-tiba bangkit dari atas pahanya lalu duduk dengan posisi tubuh condong mengarah ke depan sang istri.

"Kau memang tidak mengantuk, tapi wajahmu lelah, Baek. Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tidak." Baekhyun menjawab cepat.

"Jangan bohong. Aku bisa melihatnya."

Bibir Baekhyun refleks mengatup rapat. Tatapannya juga sudah mengarah ke sudut lain –tepat pada si kecil Sophi.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tagih Chanyeol lagi.

"Tak ada apa-apa."

"Baek…" Chanyeol tak jera. Ia menangkupkan satu tangannya ke wajah Baekhyun dan membuat mata mereka kembali bertemu. "Ada apa?"

Tatapan Baekhyun berubah sendu tiba-tiba. Kemudian dalam hitungan detik, perempuan ini menarik tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya, tapi sebagai ganti kini tangannya sendiri yang malah berada disisi rahang suaminya, mengelus bagian maskulin yang tegas itu tanpa melepaskan pandangan. Dan setelah menurunkan mata, wajah cantik ini bergerak semakin dekat ke wajah Chanyeol sampai bibir mereka bertemu rapat.

Mata _puppy _itu tertutup perlahan, menikmati kehangatan yang mulai menjalari wajahnya sendiri. Chanyeol jelas sempat dibuat kaget, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena dengan segera lelaki ini membalas ciuman itu tak kalah mesra. Chanyeol melumat bibir tipis istrinya dalam gerakan halus, pelan, penuh keromantisan.

Si kecil Sophi sedang asik sendiri. Bayi cantik itu tak akan pernah tahu apapun yang terjadi dibelakang punggungnya karena terlalu serius mengacak-acak mainan.

Saat ciumannya terlepas, Chanyeol bertanya lembut dengan suaranya yang dalam dan seksi. Wajahnya masih begitu dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menciumku?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum malu. "Tidak boleh?" tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"_Wae?"_

"Karena sekali kau melakukannya…aku tak akan bisa berhenti."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil sebelum Chanyeol bergerak lebih dulu untuk mencumbunya lagi.

Beberapa saat lalu, Baekhyun memang tengah memikirkan _black card _beserta misteri dibaliknya. Sebenarnya bukan misteri, karena tak perlu bertanya pada Zitao pun ia tahu darimana kartu itu berasal. Tapi karena merasa ia tak akan pernah sekalipun menggunakan kartu itu, maka tak ada yang harus ia khawatirkan.

Ia sudah bahagia, tanpa sedikitpun merasa kekurangan. Hidupnya sudah milik Chanyeol. Mereka saling memiliki –lengkap karena adanya si kecil Sophi. Jadi, biarlah kartu hitam itu tetap tersimpan manis di bagian laci pakaiannya yang terdalam.

.

.

_**Lima tahun kemudian.**_

Luhan sedang nyenyaknya tidur saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan diri disisi ranjang yang kosong. Tempat dimana Sehun biasa berbaring. Tapi sudah sepuluh hari ini lelaki beranak satu itu dinas keluar kota dan meninggalkan sang istri tidur sendirian.

Semula, Luhan mengira yang beringsut memeluknya itu adalah Haowen, buah hati mereka yang kerap pindah ke kamar orang tuanya jika sedang ketakutan. Tapi setelah Luhan membuka mata, rambut hitam serta wangi khas yang menguar dibawah hidungnya itu membuat kesadarannya penuh tiba-tiba.

"Sehun!" pekiknya.

Benar, itu suaminya, Sehun. Masih berkemeja putih, berarloji, dan berkaos kaki. Kelihatan sekali lelahnya lelaki ini karena langsung tersungkur ke ranjang.

Luhan lantas melirik jam di dinding kamarnya. Pukul dua pagi.

"Sehun-ah, ganti bajumu dulu." kata Luhan.

Pria itu tak bergeming.

"Heeey…" panggil Luhan lembut.

"Mmmm…" Sehun bergerak –melesakkan hidungnya ke belahan dada Luhan. Perempuan itu memang sedang berbaring menyamping.

"_Aigoo…_bayi besarku sedang rindu _eomma_nya, ya?" goda Luhan.

Ada dengus kecil dari Sehun, tapi setelahnya ia tidak juga menjawab apa-apa. Selain merapatkan pelukan ke pinggang Luhan dan melesakkan wajahnya semakin dalam ke dada istrinya itu, Sehun tetap terpejam.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Ia sendiri memang sudah sangat merindukan sosok lelaki tampannya ini setelah sepuluh hari tak bertemu karena urusan pekerjaan. Sudah satu tahun terakhir Sehun dan Chanyeol di _partner_kan bersama dalam setiap _event _fotografi berskala besar. Maka tak jarang dua lelaki itu sering tugas keluar kota selama beberapa hari. Mungkin Chanyeol juga baru tiba di apartemennya sendiri.

"Hun-ah…bersihkan dirimu dulu sebelum tidur. Kau ini seperti anakmu saja."

Luhan memang memerintahkan suaminya untuk bangun, tapi tangannya sendiri sekarang malah asik membelai rambut hitam Sehun dalam gerakan halus. Sehun yang sudah mengantuk jelas semakin mengantuk diberi belaian lembut seperti itu.

"Sayang…" lirih Luhan lagi.

Berhasil!

Sehun selalu lemah dengan suara lirihnya.

Dalam gerakan lambat, lelaki ini mendongak dan menatap Luhan dengan mata sayu agak memerah.

"Kau mengantuk, ya?" Luhan bertanya tak perlu.

Sehun mendesah panjang sebelum menjulurkan tangannya dari pinggang ramping Luhan ke pipi mulus istrinya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu." bisiknya.

Senyum merekah seketika di bibir Luhan yang membalas pelan. "Aku tahu."

Mungkin kalau tidak semengantuk itu, Sehun akan menagih ungkapan yang sama. Tapi karena kehabisan tenaga, pria ini hanya bisa tersenyum lemah dan melenguh pelan. Wajahnya sudah kembali terbenam ke belahan dada Luhan.

Pasrah karena si bayi besar tak mau menurut, Luhan akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk kembali tidur setelah mengecup puncak kepala suaminya cukup lama dan memeluknya erat.

Lima tahun boleh berlalu, tapi kemesraan keduanya masih tetap sama seperti pengantin baru. Bagi Luhan, aroma maskulin dan sentuhan hangat Sehun inilah yang selalu ia nantikan tiap kali dirinya berbaring di ranjang. Seperti saat ini.

Menjadi seorang fotografer memang tidak berat, tapi karena _event _yang Sehun pegang ini adalah acara besar yang digelar berhari-hari, tetap saja tenaganya cukup terkuras walau pekerjaannya hanya memegang kamera dan mencari objek terbaik.

Luhan tahu Sehun pasti sangat kurang tidur disana. Sampai pukul tujuh pagi pun lelaki itu masih 'lengket' mendekap tubuh kecilnya tanpa mau merubah posisi.

"Sehun-ah…sudah pagi. Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Haowen."

"…"

"Lepaskan sebentar sebelum dia bangun dan masuk ke kamar ini. Kau tahu kan, anakmu itu tiap pagi pasti menerjang kita di kasur? Persis seperti ayahnya!"

Dengusan kecil. Luhan tahu Sehun sudah terjaga.

"Hun-ah…"

"Ck!" akhirnya lelaki itu berdecak sambil melepaskan diri. Tapi bukannya bangkit, dengan polosnya Sehun malah berguling ke sisi lain, menarik selimut dan kembali tidur. Posisinya kini memunggungi Luhan.

"Tunggu sampai anakmu datang." kata Luhan.

Dan belum juga ia turun dari ranjang, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu diterjang si kecil berparas tampan miniatur ayahnya ini.

"HAOWEN!" ia memekik kaget.

Bocah usia lima tahun itu malah cekikikan ketika Luhan jatuh terbaring kembali ke kasur. Ia masih sibuk memeluk dan menciumi ibunya yang juga ikut tertawa-tawa –belum sadar ada orang lain yang bersembunyi dibalik selimut tepat disisinya.

"_Stop, Haowen_! _Eomma _kelitiki, ya?"

"Haowen tidak takut!" balasnya lantang.

Sedetik kemudian, jemari Luhan sudah mulai menggelitiki perut buah hatinya sampai tawa riang Haowen memenuhi dinding kamar.

Wajah bocah ini memang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Jiplakan Sehun!

Anak lelaki yang lincah ini juga begitu dekat dengan sang ayah. Bahkan selama sepuluh hari Sehun pergi, Haowen tak henti bertanya kapan ayahnya akan pulang. Kebiasaan Haowen menerobos pintu kamar orang tuanya di pagi buta memang sudah ia lakukan semenjak Sehun memberinya kamar sendiri. Anak itu akan selalu bermanja-manja menciumi Luhan atau bermain saling kelitik dengan Sehun sebelum Luhan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk bersiap.

Haowen sudah masuk taman kanak-kanak –satu kelas dengan Sophi, putri semata wayang Baekhyun yang hanya terpaut usia tujuh bulan. Dan karena sepuluh hari tak bersama _partner in crime _yang notabene adalah ayahnya sendiri, Haowen melampiaskannya pada Luhan.

Seperti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Haowen bergerak heboh karena tak tahan geli. Ia mundur dan terus mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh sebuah penghalang.

Anak itu kontan terdiam.

Luhan juga diam, menanti apa yang akan anaknya ucapkan.

Tapi kemudian, dengan seringai lebar khas anak kecil, Haowen tanpa ragu menyingkap selimut tebal itu seolah tahu apa yang bersembunyi didalam sana.

Bukan hanya Haowen yang tersenyum puas, tapi ibunya pun tengah menahan seringainya ketika pekikan nyaring sang anak terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"_APPAAAAA!"_

Sehun yang mengantuk luar biasa itu tak bisa berbuat banyak ketika sang buah hati menjatuhkan diri diatas tubuhnya. Tangan kecil Haowen menepuk-nepuk keras kedua pipi Sehun sambil terus memanggil-manggil ayahnya agar mau membuka mata.

"_Appa! _Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah pulang? Haowen mau main dengan _appa!_ _Appa, _banguuuun!"

Luhan hanya memperhatikan dengan tawa pelan.

"_Appa _ayoooo kita maiiiiin!" rengek Haowen lagi, kali ini mencubit hidung dan menarik pipi ayahnya.

"Haowen, _appa _masih mengantuk. Haowen mandi dulu saja, ya?" rayu Luhan. Ia tak tega juga melihat wajah lelah suaminya.

"Tidak mau! Haowen rindu _appa._" jawabnya polos.

"Hao-"

Luhan baru mau mengeluarkan jurus merayunya lagi tepat ketika Haowen memblokir ucapannya dalam bahasa Cina super cepat. Catatan, Haowen fasih berbahasa Cina. Sebelum lancar bicara, Luhan memang sengaja mengajarkannya. Dan lucunya, tiap kali putranya ingin membantah sesuatu, anak itu akan selalu berbicara dalam bahasa Cina-nya dengan raut datar tapi nada menuntut.

Tak jauh dengan kelakuannya sekarang. Memberitahu Luhan kalau ia tidak mau mandi, masih ingin di kasur dan bermain bersama sang ayah. Yah, semua kata itu hanya Haowen dan Luhan yang mengerti. Sehun tak pernah berhasil mengingat apapun dan memilih untuk menyerah saat Luhan mengajari Haowen dulu, yang sialnya menjadi alasan Sehun kerap merasa kesal karena tidak mengerti kalimatnya.

Haowen sangat bawel. Berisik jika tak mau dibantah. Jadi setelah tidurnya diganggu karena rentetan kalimat _chinesse rap _putranya, Sehun berdecak keras dengan wajah sebal lalu memeluk Haowen dan menyelebunginya dengan selimut.

"Anak _appa _ini cerewet sekali, ya!"

"_Appa! Appa _setuju dengan Haowen, kan?"

"Apanya yang setuju? Kau meledek _appa_, ya? _Appa _kan tidak bisa bahasa Cina."

Dari dalam selimut itu Haowen tertawa puas.

"Tuh, kan! Meledek lagi, ya?"

"_Aniyo! Aniyo! Appa! _Ahahahaaaa…_eomma _tolong Haoweeeen!"

Luhan tahu Sehun sedang menggelitiki putranya itu karena mereka berdua bergerak heboh dari balik selimut. Belum lagi tawa riang Haowen yang terdengar begitu puas karena tak pernah tahan dengan geli.

Membiarkan pasangan ayah dan anak yang wajahnya serupa itu tetap bermain, Luhan akhirnya pergi keluar kamar. Beruntung ini hari Sabtu, sekolah libur dan dirinya pun sedang _off _kerja.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong.

Bunyi bel penuh ketidak sabaran barusan sontak menyita kegiatan Luhan didapur. Setelah mematikan kompor, ibu yang masih berparas cantik ini kemudian melangkah menuju pintu masuk apartemen.

"Haoweeeeen…ayo kita berangkat!" seru seseorang dari balik pintu.

Luhan tersenyum mengenali suara cempreng itu. Ia membuka knopnya dan melihat si cantik Sophia berdiri dengan kostum balet merah muda dan _stocking _putih. Rambutnya yang panjang sudah dicepol cantik disangga bandana beludru.

"Maaf membuat pagimu berisik." itu Baekyun yang berkata. Ia berdiri dibelakang Sophi sambil menjinjing tas dan sepatu balet.

"Pagiku selalu berisik sejak punya Haowen, Baek. Kalian mau masuk dulu?"

"Haowen mana? Haowen sudah janji mau menonton Sophi latihan, Luhan _eomma. _Sekarang Sophi mau pergi. Sebentar lagi terlambat. Haowen jadi ikut apa tidak?" tuntut Sophi.

Luhan tertawa pelan.

"Dia sudah bawel sejak sejam lalu. Untung saja Chanyeol sedang tidur seperti orang mati. Apa Sehun juga baru pulang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hm. Dia pulang pukul dua tadi. Dan kalau bukan karena ulah Haowen, Sehun pasti masih tidur. Mereka berdua bahkan masih di kasur." kata Luhan. Perempuan ini kemudian merunduk dan bertanya ramah pada Sophi. "Kalau Sophi mau menunggu Haowen sampai selesai mandi, latihan baletnya masih terlambat tidak?"

Dengan lagak sedikit marah dan sebal, putri semata wayang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ini melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Haowen sudah ingkar janji! Katanya mau tepat waktu, tapi malah belum mandi. Luhan _eomma, _bilang pada Haowen kalau Sophi marah. Sophi tidak mau lagi ajak Haowen ke tempat les! Sophi pergi dulu."

Melenggang dengan dagu diangkat, gadis kecil itu berlalu menelusuri lorong apartemen tanpa alas kaki. Luhan menahan tawanya didepan Baekhyun.

"Dia menggemaskan sekali, Baek!" serunya.

Ibu muda itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Sampaikan maafku pada Sophi. Haowen tidak cerita kalau dia punya janji. Pasti Sophi ingin memperlihatkan bakat baletnya." kata Luhan lagi.

"Tak usah khawatir begitu. Namanya juga anak-anak. Nanti sore pasti mereka berbaikan lagi. Aku pergi dulu, Lu!"

Luhan melambai ceria pada Baekhyun sebelum menutup pintu apartemen. Karena merasa teringat pada malaikat kecilnya yang tadi masih sibuk tertawa-tawa, Luhan lantas melangkah menuju kamar. Telinganya tak lagi mendengar cekikikan dua jagoan itu dari sana.

Pantas saja. Ketika masuk kedalam kamar, keadaan sudah tak lagi sama. Sprei putih itu terlepas dari tempatnya dan selimut sudah tergeletak di karpet. Sedangkan pelaku dari dua kekacauan ini malah asik tertidur dalam posisi berpelukan. Sehun bahkan mendengkur pelan, tanda bahwa ia betul-betul kelelahan.

Luhan lalu mendekat dan memastikan kalau malaikat kecilnya itu memang kembali tidur bersama sang ayah. Setelah mengecup puncak kepala Haowen dan Sehun bergantian, Luhan memungut selimut lalu menyelimuti dua jagoannya itu sampai batas dada Haowen yang bergelung didekat ayahnya.

.

.

"Nanti kalau _eomma _belum sampai, Sophi tunggu dengan ibu guru dulu, ya? _Eomma _mau ke supermarket sebentar."

Gadis berwajah kebaratan itu mengangguk patuh.

"Belikan Sophi es krim ya, _eomma_?" pintanya manja.

"Biskuit. Es krim terus nanti gigimu sakit."

"_Eommaaaa…" _wajah Sophi berubah marah tapi tetap imut.

Tapi tepat saat itu seorang perempuan muda yang menjadi guru balet anak-anak ini meminta semua muridnya untuk masuk karena kelas akan segera dimulai. Sophi yang tidak jadi marah, buru-buru mencium pipi Baekhyun dan memeluknya sebelum mengikuti anak-anak lain masuk ke dalam kelas.

Lantas, mengikuti rencananya berbelanja bahan makan malam, Baekhyun keluar dari area les menuju supermarket yang letaknya sedikit berjauhan. Sebelum Sophi bangun tadi, Baekhyun, yang juga tidak bisa melarikan diri dari pelukan erat Chanyeol di ranjang, sempat bertanya menu makan malam mereka hari ini.

Dan sambil menempel ke ceruk lehernya, Chanyeol menjawab parau minta dibuatkan sup iga pedas manis.

Nampaknya dua lelaki yang sama-sama memiliki satu anak itu memang mengambil kesempatan di sela kantuk dan lelah mereka dengan tetap bergelayut manja pada sang istri. Dimaklumi, karena sepuluh hari juga mereka tidak saling beradu kontak fisik.

Jadi, untuk mengembalikan stamina suaminya, Baekhyun akan menuruti apapun keinginan Chanyeol dengan membuatkan menu makan malam sesuai pesanan.

"Sup iga, kalau aku boleh tebak?" seseorang bertanya dari samping Baekhyun yang sedang membayar di kasir.

"Oh! Dokter Huang! Lama tak bertemu!"

Dua wanita manis ini saling melontar senyum ceria.

"Apa kabarmu? Si kecil Sophi masih sibuk dengan baletnya?" Zitao bertanya setelah saling berpelukan.

"Tentu! Sophi sangat mencintai kegiatannya yang satu itu. Tidak dirumah, tidak di tempat les, dia selalu berputar-putar."

"Itu masih lebih baik dibandingkan ayahnya yang berputar-putar, bukan?"

Mereka tertawa, menyadari belum adanya yang berubah dari masing-masing pihak setelah cukup lama tak bertemu. Walau begitu, baik Baekhyun ataupun Luhan tetap menjalin komunikasi dengan Zitao melalui telepon. Dokter kandungan itu juga sering memperhatikan kondisi Sophi dan Haowen atau sekedar mendengar ocehan cerewet mereka ditelepon.

"Jadi saat ini Sophi sedang latihan? Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Karena sedang libur kerja, Zitao memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Baekhyun. Keduanya berada dalam mobil sedan putih milik Zitao saat ini.

"Sophi akan senang bertemu denganmu, dokter Huang. Kuharap latihannya belum selesai."

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, mereka tiba di halaman tempat Sophi les dan bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya. Kelas balet hari itu diisi oleh beberapa tingkat, bukan hanya tingkat junior seperti Sophi saja. Jadi lorong agak penuh sesak dengan anak-anak usia kecil hingga dewasa yang baru keluar kelas selesai latihan.

Sayang, begitu sampai di pintu kelas Sophi, ruangannya sudah kosong. Hanya bersisa wanita muda yang menjadi guru Sophi saja.

"_Seonsaengnim!_" seru Baekhyun.

Perempuan itu menoleh lalu mengangguk sopan. Ia melangkah mendekati pintu dengan senyuman ramah di bibir.

"Anda _eomma_nya Sophi, ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

"Ah, _ne. _Aku baru saja kembali belanja. Tadi Sophi kuminta untuk menunggu disini kalau aku belum kembali. Maaf merepotkan."

"Lho? Bukannya Sophi dijemput ayahnya? Sophi baru saja pulang."

"Ayahnya?" Baekhyun bertanya heran.

"_Ne, _ayahnya."

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak memberitahuku kalau ingin menjemput Sophi."

"Ayah Sophi namanya Chanyeol?" tanya guru itu dengan wajah agak terkejut.

Baekhyun refleks mengerutkan kening dan si guru pun buru-buru meminta maaf takut ada kesalahpahaman.

"Ah, _mianhamnida. _Saya cuma sedikit heran saja. Saya pikir ayahnya Sophi bukan keturunan Korea karena dia sangat tinggi. Sophi mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Awalnya saya mengira Sophi keturunan Barat karena namanya juga bukan nama Korea. Apalagi setelah melihat ayahnya tadi. Seperti keturunan campuran."

Wajah Baekhyun mungkin lebih pucat dari Zitao sekarang. Dua wanita ini jelas tahu siapa yang tengah digambarkan sang guru akan sosok ayah Sophi. Tinggi, berwajah mirip, punya gen Barat. Itu jelas bukan deskripsi dari pria bernama Park Chanyeol walaupun mereka memiliki tinggi yang serupa.

Fakta lain, sejak Sophi mengikuti les balet ini, Chanyeol belum pernah mengantar atau menjemputnya karena selalu tidak sempat. Jadi kemungkinan besar si guru mengira pria 'barat' yang datang adalah ayah Sophi itu bisa saja terjadi.

"Anda tahu kemana dia membawa Sophi pergi?!" nada Baekhyun mulai terdengar panik.

"_Ne? _Bukankah Sophi pulang kerumah? Yang menjemputnya kan-"

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun segera angkat kaki dari sana sebelum guru perempuan itu selesai berucap maupun sebelum Zitao menghentikannya. Jantungnya mendadak berpacu cepat dan nafasnya memburu tak teratur.

"Sophiiii…_jebal…_" ia berucap lirih dengan mata berair.

Buah hatinya, yang selama ini ia jaga betul tanpa pernah ada bayang-bayang menyakitkan itu, justru berada di tangan lelaki itu. Di tangan Kris.

Bukan mau berpikiran negatif, hanya saja Baekhyun tetap ngeri membayangkan Sophi pergi bersama Kris, ayah biologisnya. Lelaki yang pendeskripsiannya belum berubah walau sempat beberapa tahun lalu memberikan tanggung jawab melalui uang yang belum pernah sekalipun Baekhyun sentuh.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ni hao!**

**Updetnya cepet kan? Puaskah sama HUNHANnya? CHANBAEKnya?**

**Ga marah lagi gara-gara TAORIS kan?**

**Pada nunggu momen Kris nongol kan? Ketemu Baekhyun sang mantan? Luhan dan Chanyeol sang sahabat? Atau ketemu Sehun? Zitao **_**maybe**_**?**

**Sabar. Ga perlu protes, karena itu pasti terjadi. **_**Keep calm**_**.**

**Belum puas di chapter ini?**

**Well, kita ketemu lagi secepat EXO berguguran (?)**

**Ahahaa…saya ga bakal bahas taohun, chanhun atau kemelut apapun yg sedang terjadi.**

**Mungkin mereka memang sedang 'menikmati' kegalauan dengan caranya masing-masing.**

**Yang jelas, saya cinta Sehun *plak* dan saya rindu HUNHAN *hiks***

**Any question? Atau ada yg mau protes lagi? Hohoo...don't be shy, just ask me *wink***

**Annyeong~**


	22. Eomma, Appa, Ahjussi

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris, Tao (GS)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK slight TAORIS STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reader-nim, mianhamnida. My mistake.**

**Karena kudet, saya baru tau yg mana itu Ziyu dan Haowen versi nyata *pletak***

**Jadi, biar bener-bener feelnya kerasa, nama Ziyu disini saya ganti pake Haowen.**

**Kebayang 'rasa Sehun'nya kan? **

**Untuk chapter kemarin juga udah full Haowen kok :)**

**Ah…maafkan kekudetan ini '_'**

**Tengkyu infonya ya reader XD**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 21**

**~ Eomma, Appa, Ahjussi ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yeobo…aku pergi mengantar Sophi latihan balet dan berbelanja dulu, ya!**_

_**Sup iga pedas manis, kan? **_**Assa!**

_**-Baekhyun**_

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat secarik _note _tertempel di bodi kulkas ketika ia baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Matahari sudah meninggi saat pria jangkung ini menenggak habis sebotol air dingin dan duduk termangu di kursi makan.

Selagi melamun, pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang pada rupa cantik putrinya, Sophi. Mungkin karena sepuluh hari tak bertemu, ia benar-benar merasakan rindu pada buah hatinya itu. Apalagi semalam Chanyeol begitu mengantuk dan belum sempat menyapa Sophi di pagi hari. Dan karena terpicu oleh rasa rindunya sendiri inilah, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memberi Sophi kejutan dengan datang menjemputnya ke tempat les. Pasti anak itu akan senang melihat ayahnya datang.

"_Ne? _Latihannya sudah selesai satu jam lalu?" pertanyaan itu terlontar tepat ketika Chanyeol sampai.

"Iya. Sophi juga sudah pulang dijemput-"

"Aaaah…kalau begitu, mungkin mereka sudah dirumah sekarang. Terima kasih, _seonsaengnim!_"

Tanpa mendengarkan guru muda itu, Chanyeol bergegas pergi lagi menelusuri jalan pulang. Kalau tidak mampir ke suatu tempat, mungkin istri dan anaknya sedang asik berbelanja. Chanyeol sudah mencoba menghubungi nomor Baekhyun, tapi tidak juga diangkat.

Menit berikutnya ia menghubungi Luhan dan meminta tolong memeriksa apartemennya –barangkali Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu sampai.

Nihil. Luhan bilang tidak ada yang menyahut. Maka, dengan asumsi Baekhyun dan Sophi memang sedang sibuk berbelanja, Chanyeol tak lagi menghubungi nomor istrinya lagi. Ia memilih untuk kembali ke apartemen dan menunggu mereka pulang.

Selagi melangkah, ada sebuah taman kecil tak jauh dari tempat les Sophi yang kebetulan tengah Chanyeol lewati. Sekilas memperhatikan, taman itu tidak kosong. Disana berdiri seorang anak perempuan usia enam tahun kurang bersama satu laki-laki dewasa dan satu wanita. Si laki-laki menggendong anak perempuannya didepan wanita yang posisinya memunggungi mata Chanyeol.

Lama ia amati, matanya merasa telah menangkap sosok familiar beraura barat di wajah si pria dewasa disana. Dan mengikuti naluri, Chanyeol juga yakin ia mengenali siapa anak perempuan yang ada dalam gendongan lelaki itu dan siapa wanita mungil didepannya.

Itu Sophi dan Baekhyun –bersama Kris.

Kaki Chanyeol berhenti melangkah. Ototnya mendadak kaku menatap lurus dalam jarak cukup jauh. Melalui lensa matanya, ia melihat Sophi tersenyum lebar ke arah Baekhyun dengan es krim loli di tangan. Sedangkan Kris tengah terpaku diam memperhatikan Baekhyun dalam ekspresi sendu. Lalu kemudian, masih dalam pengamatannya, Kris menurunkan Sophi dari gendongan, mencium puncak kepalanya, tersenyum manis, dan kembali menatap Baekhyun.

Entah apa yang lelaki itu katakan, Chanyeol tak bisa mendengar. Jaraknya terlalu jauh. Saat ini yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah gerak lambat Kris mengarah menuju Baekhyun yang terdiam, lalu berhenti tepat didepannya. Baekhyun mendongak dan sedetik kemudian Kris tersenyum manis sebelum meraih perempuan mantan kekasihnya itu kedalam pelukan erat.

Rahang Chanyeol terkatup rapat tiba-tiba. Dua tangannya sudah mengepal kuat disisi tubuhnya. Tapi begitu ia hendak datang menghampiri, sebuah cengkeraman kuat menggelayut di lengan kirinya. Sontak menahan langkahnya untuk pergi.

"Dokter Huang!"

Zitao menggeleng pelan. "Kalau tujuanmu kesana untuk menghajarnya, aku terpaksa melarangmu." kata dia.

Chanyeol terlihat salah tingkah.

"Percayalah. Dia bukan Kris yang dulu. Dia tidak menyakiti Sophi, kan?"

Mata Chanyeol mengarah lagi kesana, ke arah Sophi yang masih asik sendiri menjilati es krimnya. Mulutnya sudah sangat belepotan cairan es krim tanpa peduli pada Kris atau Baekhyun yang saling berpelukan.

"Aku memang tidak berhak atas perasaanmu. Tapi, Chanyeol-ah…kuharap kau jangan muncul dulu. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Aku akan menjaganya dari sini. Pulanglah."

Chanyeol mungkin tidak sepenuhnya melangkah pulang dengan tenang. Tapi ia yakin bisa mempercayakan Baekhyun dan Sophi pada Zitao dan mencoba untuk mengubur pikiran negatifnya tentang Kris.

.

.

Beberapa menit sebelum Zitao memergoki Chanyeol, dokter muda ini terlihat bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Haruskah ia merasa bersalah atau malah bersyukur? Entah. Ia pun tidak tahu.

Lima tahun berlalu tanpa perkembangan. Sejak kejadian penolakan di bandara dulu, Zitao tak pernah lagi menghubungi Kris. Tapi entah kenapa, ketika ia diberitahu Baekhyun kalau Sophi masuk sekolah dan mengikuti les balet, Zitao refleks mengirimkan informasi ini pada Kris. Dimana Sophi sekolah, apa saja kegiatannya, kapan ia masuk les, Zitao sendiri yang memberitahunya.

_Namanya Sophia. Dia baru masuk taman kanak-kanak._

_Dia ikut les balet._

_Dia mengirimku gambar buatannya yang mendapatkan nilai A._

_Sama sepertimu, Sophi menyukai seni._

_Sophi akan berlatih balet setiap akhir minggu._

Begitulah rentetan pesan-pesan yang sering Zitao kirim. Tapi jujur saja, selama Zitao mengirimkan informasi itu, Kris tak pernah sekalipun membalas. Kiranya, Kris memang tak mau lagi ada pembahasan mengenai anaknya seperti apa yang sering ia lakukan dulu. Atau mungkin, Kris memang sudah membencinya karena berani mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih –Kris pasti tahu kalau Zitao menyukainya.

Jadi begitu mengetahui ciri-ciri pria yang membawa Sophi itu mirip dengan Kris, Zitao pucat seketika. Ia juga sempat memiliki pikiran negatif layaknya Baekhyun.

Mengikuti kemana insting seorang ibu melangkah, Zitao tetap diam saat Baekhyun bergerak cepat dengan wajah gusar. Muka ibu muda itu terlihat memerah karena cuaca serta mungkin karena rasa takutnya yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Zitao nyaris menubruk Baekhyun saat ia tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah tak jauh dari area taman yang dipenuhi pohon rindang.

"Sophi…" lirihnya lega.

Anak perempuan manis itu ada disana. Duduk nyaman disebuah ayunan dengan sebatang es krim loli warna merah cerah ditemani seseorang yang mendorong ayunannya dari belakang. Seperti dugaan mereka, itu memang Kris.

Zitao bahkan tak memperhatikan ketika Baekhyun melangkah pelan menuju anaknya. Ia juga tak punya dugaan apakah Baekhyun sadar siapa pria itu atau tidak. Mungkin ini waktunya. Saat yang tepat dimana tiga orang yang seharusnya bisa menjadi keluarga utuh itu untuk bertemu.

Akhirnya, dengan mengambil langkah mundur, Zitao memilih untuk menunggu dibalik sebuah bangunan. Tak mau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai Chanyeol muncul dan kembali pulang dengan wajah agak tak rela.

.

.

Langkah Baekhyun mungkin melemas tanpa ia sadari. Didepannya, Sophi sempat tertawa riang sebelum melihat sosok ibunya yang datang mendekat.

"_Eomma!_" anak itu melambai dari bangku ayunan.

Tak ada balasan dari Baekhyun. Matanya juga sudah tak lagi mengarah pada Sophi, melainkan pada pria yang berdiri dibelakang putrinya dengan wajah ambigu. Antara terkejut tapi tidak. Seolah pria itu memang sudah siap untuk momen ini.

"_Ahjussi, _itu _eomma_ku! Terima kasih ya mau menemani Sophi main sampai _eomma _datang." celoteh Sophi dengan kepala menengadah.

Kris menunduk dan tersenyum. Setelahnya ia pindah berjongkok didepan Sophi lalu menggendongnya. Anak itu tidak akan pernah tahu kalau mata yang tengah menatapnya sekarang adalah mata ayahnya sendiri. Dia juga tidak akan tahu kalau pria asing yang menggendongnya ini sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menitikkan air mata.

"Sophi…" terdengar lirih suara Baekhyun.

Kris menoleh dan mendapati sepasang _puppy eyes _itu berair.

"Sophi…" lirih Baekhyun lagi.

Kris lalu menurunkan Sophi dari gendongannya, mengecup puncak kepala anak kandungnya itu sebelum melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang berdiri kaku ditempat.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lega, gembira, dan bersyukur Sophi tetap aman. Tapi disisi lain, hatinya juga tak bisa berbohong kalau rasa senangnya itu bercampur dengan rasa marah dan kesal saat melihat sosok mantan teman hidupnya. Semua ketidakpahaman ini membuat Baekhyun ingin meluapkannya lewat tangisan. Dan ketika air matanya mulai meleleh, Kris malah mendekapnya erat.

"Maaf." bisiknya.

Tangis Baekhyun seketika pecah teredam didepan dada tegap Kris.

Pria itu merengkuh tubuhnya begitu rapat, membelai rambut hitam tergerainya dengan lembut dan menyalurkan sebuah rasa nyaman yang sebelumnya tak pernah Baekhyun rasakan. Seperti dipeluk oleh Chanyeol, suami sahnya.

_Chanyeol?_

Secara refleks, Baekhyun mendorong dada Kris untuk menjauh. Lelaki itu tidak kaget, tidak juga marah. Ia seperti telah menebak semua yang akan terjadi.

"_Eomma _menangis?! Kenapa _eomma _menangis?! _Ahjussi _ini nakal ya, _eomma_? _Ahjussi! _Kenapa _ahjussi _buat _eomma_ku menangis? Tidak boleh ada yang membuat _eomma_ Sophi menangis! Kuadukan pada _appa, _ya biar _ahjussi _dimarahi _appa_!" Sophi merendeng cerewet dengan kedua tangan di pinggang.

Kris yang diam hanya menundukkan kepala menatap tantangan wajah putrinya yang menengadah.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Sophi tidak takut dengan _ahjussi_!" serunya galak.

"Sophi…" lelaki itu berujar lirih. "Namamu Sophi."

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Kris hanya mengucap ulang nama anaknya sendiri.

"Ck! _Ahjussi _aneh! Waktu ajak Sophi beli es krim di tempat les tadi, katanya sudah tahu nama Sophi. Kenapa masih tanya?"

Lelaki berdarah campuran itu tersenyum teduh sebentar. Kemudian secara perlahan, tubuhnya merendah sampai kedua lutut itu menyentuh tanah dibawahnya. Kris sengaja menyamakan posisi agar matanya sejajar dengan Sophi. Mata yang bentuknya begitu mirip dengan matanya sendiri.

"Sophi…" panggilnya lagi.

"_Ahjussi _tidak dengar, ya? Iya! Aku Sophi. Sophia Park. Ayahku Park Chanyeol. Sudah, jangan sebut-sebut nama Sophi lagi. Pokoknya Sophi mau adukan _ahjussi_ pada _appa_ kalau _eomma _menangis gara-gara _ahjussi_!"

Entah apa yang sedang Baekhyun pikirkan, yang jelas ketika nama Park Chanyeol disebutkan dari bibir mungil Sophi, ia justru terisak semakin keras. Wajahnya ditutup oleh kedua tangan.

Melihat ibunya bertambah kalut, Sophi sontak dibuat cemas.

"_Eommaaa…uljima… Ahjussi _ini tidak jahat pada Sophi. Apa _eomma _menangis karena Sophi tidak nurut? _Mianhae, eomma…_ Sophi cuma ingin es krim terus _ahjussi _ini muncul di kelas. Sophi yang nakal ya, _eomma_? Bukan _ahjussi._" secepat kilat anak itu meralat semua ucapannya pada Kris.

Sebagai anak kecil, Sophi merasa kalau ia sudah berbuat salah karena pergi dengan orang asing. Satu hal yang selalu ayah dan ibunya larang.

"_Ahjussi.._maaf Sophi sudah marah-marah. _Ahjussi _tidak jahat, kok! _Ahjussi _baik sudah memberi Sophi es krim." katanya polos. "_Ahjussi, _maafkan Sophi, ya? Sophi bukan anak nakal, kok."

Kris tidak tahan lagi. Batinnya sebagai ayah tergerak. Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Sophi ke dalam pelukan erat. Menghirup aroma khas putrinya yang selama ini hanya bisa ia bayangkan melalui khayalan, melalui sebuah pesan singkat dari Zitao. Keputusannya untuk terbang ke Korea hanya untuk melihat rupa putrinya secara langsung rupanya berbuah manis lebih dari yang ia kira.

Setelah lima tahun menahan diri, Kris memang sengaja datang hanya karena tahu hari ini jadwal putrinya berlatih balet. Salah satu kesempatan baginya untuk melihat Sophi diluar. Jadi, dengan niat ingin melihatnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, Kris terbang dari Kanada.

Tapi begitu sampai, lelaki ini malah merubah niatnya karena tak sabar dan memutuskan untuk menemui Sophi secara langsung ke kelas dimana ketika itu Sophi tengah berceloteh riang dengan seorang guru. Mungkin karena wajah mereka serupa, guru wanita itu langsung menganggap Kris sebagai ayah Sophi yang datang untuk menjemputnya.

Dan kini, Kris sama sekali tak merasa menyesal –walau secara realita, Sophi menerima ajakannya hanya karena sebuah es krim. Yang jelas, Kris begitu bahagia bisa menyentuhnya bahkan memeluknya seperti seorang ayah.

Sophi tidak berontak ataupun menolak. Putri kecil yang tidak tahu siapa Kris ini malah bersandar manja di bahunya sambil mengelus punggung Kris dengan tangannya yang mungil. Perlu diketahui, Kris sendiri tengah terisak. Mungkin Sophi hanya ingin memberinya belaian untuk menenangkan.

"_Ahjussi _jangan menangis juga. Sophi kan sudah minta maaf." katanya.

Kris malah semakin larut. Tangisannya bahkan lebih kencang dari tangisan Baekhyun. Hanya saja, lelaki ini meredam suaranya ke bahu kecil Sophi agar tak terdengar. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba, Baekhyun, yang baru saja menghapus jejak air matanya sendiri, spontan ikut berlutut dan langsung memeluk Kris sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

Pria itu semakin sesenggukan, tahu kalau hadirnya tangan kecil lain yang menempel di tubuhnya itu adalah milik Baekhyun. Tangan yang dulu pernah mengisi sela jari-jarinya sekaligus tangan yang pada akhirnya ia hempaskan pergi.

Kris-lah yang melepaskan genggaman mereka. Dan setelahnya, Baekhyun tak pernah mau lagi meraihnya kembali.

Sayang, ketika Kris menyesali semua perbuatannya ini, mereka sudah berada di jalan yang berbeda. Baekhyun sudah bukan miliknya lagi, begitu pula dengan Sophi. Karena pada akhirnya mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

"Maafkan aku, Baek…maafkan aku…" kata Kris disela tangis.

"Sssssshhhh…" Baekhyun hanya menenangkan. Air matanya diam-diam meluncur turun lagi.

Menunggu hingga suasana tenang, beberapa detik kemudian Kris baru melepaskan pelukannya pada Sophi yang mematung menatapnya heran. Ketika menyunggingkan senyum sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah, putri cantiknya itu juga ikut tersenyum. Sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

"Naah…begitu dong! _Ahjussi _tampan kalau tidak menangis!"

Hanya Baekhyun yang melanjutkan tangis dibalik telapak tangannya lagi. Jujur, hatinya teriris mendengar sang anak menyebut ayah kandungnya dengan sebutan _ahjussi. _Betapa sebutan yang terdengar begitu asing_. _Tapi untuk saat ini, mengingat Sophi masih terlalu kecil, tidak mungkin juga memberitahukan siapa Kris sebenarnya.

Biarlah keadaan tetap mengalir apa adanya, karena Baekhyun tetap percaya kalau suatu saat nanti waktunya akan tiba. Untuknya, Kris dan Chanyeol akan tetap menjadi ayah bagi putrinya ini.

.

.

"Mana Haowen?"

"Masih dibawah selimut. Katanya mau sembunyi kalau Sophi mencarinya. Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?"

Luhan mendesah geli. "Haowen sudah janji mau melihat Sophi latihan balet. Tapi tadi dia malah tidur denganmu. Sepertinya dia merasa bersalah sekarang."

Sehun tertawa. Aroma _mint _dan rambut hitam semi basahnya itu bukti kalau ia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Sarapanmu sudah kuhangatkan lagi. Aku akan membujuk Haowen dulu."

"Lu.."

Sepasang mata rusa itu menoleh dengan alis terangkat ke si mata elang. Bukannya menjawab, Sehun yang saat itu tengah duduk di salah satu kursi makan malah menengadahkan wajah dan menutup kedua matanya. Bibirnya agak dimajukan beberapa senti dengan sengaja.

Tahu apa maksud terselubung suaminya ini tak pelak membuat Luhan terkekeh geli.

"Cepatlah, Lu. Jangan tertawa! Sepuluh hari tanpa ciumanmu rasanya hariku hambar." rayu Sehun masih terpejam.

Tak ada balasan jawaban dari Luhan karena diam-diam perempuan itu melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Sehun sudah waspada, jadi begitu tahu Luhan berada tepat dihadapannya, ialangsung melingkarkan kedua lengan ke perut sang istri sambil tetap menanti sapuan hangat mendarat di permukaan bibirnya.

Lima detik tak ada pergerakan, kening Sehun mulai berkerut.

"Mana?" tagihnya.

Luhan geli sendiri karena Sehun masih bersikukuh memejamkan matanya.

"Apa?" goda Luhan, sengaja mengulur waktu dengan membelai permukaan bibir bawah lelaki itu dalam gerakan pelan.

"Luuu…"

Perempuan itu terkikik lagi dan membuat Sehun yang nafsu sudah diujung tanduk itu membuka mata.

"CK!" ia berdecak kesal. "Sengaja menggodaku, ya?"

"Sesuatu yang diburu-buru itu tidak enak, sayang."

"Kalau tidak buru-buru, nanti Haowen kemari!"

"Yakin…hanya ingin ciumanku saja? Sepuluh hari berpisah, kau cuma mau itu?"

"Oho! Menantangku rupanya!"

Luhan terkikik lagi melihat seringai yang muncul di wajah tampan Sehun saat ini. Seperti makin disengaja, perempuan itu malah membelai pipi dan pelipis suaminya dalam tatapan 'mengundang'. Tidak tahu saja kalau perlakuannya ini justru 'mengundang' sesuatu yang lain yang sejujurnya sedang Sehun tahan-tahan.

"Luhan-"

Ucapan itu terputus ketika akhirnya satu sapuan lembut penuh kehangatan mengunci rapat bibir Sehun. Luhan membayar semua yang ia lakukan dengan memagut mesra candu memabukkan itu setelah memposisikan diri dengan benar. Setidaknya ia tidak lagi berdiri, melainkan duduk mengangkang diatas paha Sehun dengan kedua tangan melingkari leher kokohnya.

_Namja _'lapar' itu jelas bahagia. Senyumnya tak bisa ia sembunyikan ketika mereka saling sibuk balas lumat. Sepuluh hari tak berhubungan fisik, pria mana yang tahan begitu diberi 'suguhan' oleh istrinya sendiri? Tangan Sehun bahkan sudah bergerilya ke balik kaos tipis Luhan yang juga tidak menolaknya karena merasa sudah sama-sama diambang rindu sentuhan masing-masing lawan.

Mendapat serangan balik, Luhan harus mati-matian menahan desahan dan erangannya. Bersuara aneh sedikit saja, Haowen bisa muncul tiba-tiba. Dan untuk meredam ekspresi puas dari nikmat yang suaminya berikan, Luhan sama sekali tak mau melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sehun ketika jari jemari pria itu bergerak menelusuri daerah intim yang lain.

Posisinya sendiri yang membuat Sehun semakin leluasa mengeluarkan serangan. Lelaki itu seperti sengaja berbalik mengerjainya dan baru akan berhenti hanya jika Luhan mau melepaskan cumbuannya. Momen itu akhirnya terjadi. Nafas Luhan memburu dengan peluh mengucur ke wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

"Kau…" katanya sambil terengah.

Sehun menyeringai lalu menempelkan cuping hidungnya ke hidung Luhan. "Siapa suruh menantangku? Belum pernah melihat singa lapar, ya? Hm?" tanyanya sebelum membungkam bibir Luhan lagi dengan ciuman lembut. Kali ini tangannya tetap diam ditempat.

Rupanya Luhan sendiri juga belum ingin kegiatannya berakhir. Hasratnya masih setinggi gunung api yang siap meletus kapan saja, sama seperti Sehun. Tapi kini posisi malah berbalik karena lelaki itu berhasil menguasai dirinya sendiri sekaligus mengontrol Luhan. Semacam balas dendam. Sehun kembali menggencarkan serangan lihai dengan jemari tangannya. Gerakannya cepat mengenai titik tersensitif Luhan yang menggeram nikmat.

"Oh, Sehun! Aku tak tahan lagi! Lakukanlah sekarang sebelum Haowen muncul!" akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut manis sang istri.

"Disini?"

"Kamar mandi!"

Suatu keputusan yang tepat karena setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan bunyi keran dinyalakan untuk meredam semua suara berisik didalamnya, putra tampan mereka keluar dari balik selimut di kamar sambil memegangi perutnya. Persembunyian Haowen dari Sophi selesai setelah anak lelaki miniatur Sehun ini merasa lapar.

"_Eommaaaa…._"

Tak akan ada jawaban. Kalaupun Luhan mendengarnya, ia terlalu sibuk mendesah saling menyalurkan hasrat bersama Sehun. _Well, _mungkin saja kegiatan hari itu akan membuahkan hasil.

Sang putra yang lapar itu agaknya kesal karena tidak menemukan siapapun dimanapun. Haowen hanya memeriksa dapur dan kamarnya saja. Ia melewatkan pintu kamar mandi dan akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari apartemen menuju ke tetangga sebelah –apartemen Chanyeol.

Telunjuk mungilnya menekan bel beberapa kali sampai si pemilik kamar datang dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Haowen? Ada apa?"

Jiplakan Sehun itu sempat tersenyum masam sebelum berkata malu-malu. "Chanyeol _appa, _Sophi sudah pulang? Haowen mau minta maaf."

"Minta maaf? Memangnya kalian bertengkar?"

Haowen tidak menjawab. Ia malah mengalihkan matanya ke pinggir sambil menggigit bibir bawah. Melihat raut polos khas anak kecil ini membuat Chanyeol mendesah pendek dan melebarkan bukaan daun pintu apartemennya.

"Sophi belum pulang. Kalau mau menunggu, mas-"

"Yeheeeeet!"

Belum selesai kalimat itu terucap, Haowen sudah lebih dulu berseru riang menerobos masuk ke dalam. Bahkan tanpa perlu malu-malu lagi, anak lelaki ini menghambur ke dapur untuk membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekotak sereal madu milik Sophi dari sana.

"Hey, hey, hey! Apa orang tuamu mengajarkan hal seperti itu?" Chanyeol bertanya, antara geli dan tak habis pikir.

"Haowen lapar. _Eomma _dan _appa _tidak ada. Di meja hanya ada nasi, sup ikan, kimchi dan susu."

Spontan Chanyeol mendengus tawa. Memang dasar anak-anak, selalu menjauhi makanan-makanan sehat.

"Mereka meninggalkanmu sendirian dirumah?"

Haowen mengangguk. Mulutnya sudah penuh dengan potongan sereal.

"Sudah periksa semua ruangan? Dapur? Balkon? Kamar mandi?"

Mata warisan Sehun itu melebar tiba-tiba. Jelas anak ini baru ingat kalau ia melewatkan satu bagian penting didalam rumahnya. Dengan wajah polos, Haowen menggeleng beberapa kali.

"Ck! Makanlah." kata Chanyeol sebelum berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. "Kurasa aku tahu dimana orang tuamu berada, Haowen."

Bocah lelaki itu tersenyum puas dan melangah keluar dapur untuk duduk manis menonton televisi di sofa sampai sekotak sereal di tangannya itu habis. Chanyeol menemaninya. Ia bahkan membawakan beberapa makanan ringan lain dan dua susu cokelat untuk Haowen.

"Sophi kenapa lama? Biasanya sebelum siang sudah selesai. Jangan-jangan…Sophi benar-benar marah dan tidak mau bertemu Haowen lagi."

"Kau sering menonton drama bersama _eomma_mu, ya? Kecil-kecil sudah punya pikiran seperti drama TV saja." ledek Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam Haowen.

Si kecil itu tidak menggubris. Sebungkus wafer vanilla sekarang menjadi sasaran perutnya.

"Sophi sedang pergi dengan Baekhyun _eomma. _Chanyeol _appa _tidak tahu Sophi pulang kapan. Memangnya kenapa Sophi harus marah padamu?"

"Haowen ingkar janji. Sudah ah, jangan dibahas. Haowen jadi tambah menyesal."

Chanyeol kontan terkekeh puas. Dari gaya bicara, cara tatap hingga raut datar itu benar-benar mewakili Sehun.

Tepat ketika itu bunyi pintu otomatis terdengar membuka dari arah belakang. Haowen tiba-tiba duduk tegak dengan wajah tegang di sofa. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu masih duduk santai dan menatap ke layar televisi ketika Haowen menyerukan satu nama.

"Baekhyun _eomma_!"

"Oh! Haowen? Kau disini?"

"Hm! Sophi mana?"

Chanyeol baru menggulirkan bola mata ketika Baekhyun duduk tak jauh darinya. Wanita itu tersenyum manis penuh raut ambigu kearahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Haowen.

"Sophi sedang main bersama dokter Huang. Tenang saja. Sophi tidak marah padamu, kok."

"_Jinjja?! Assa! _Haowen bisa tidur tenang malam ini."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

Saat Haowen kembali sibuk dengan makanan dan tontonannya, Chanyeol bangkit ke arah kamar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Hanya helaan nafas berat dan raut lelahnya saja yang tertangkap oleh mata Baekhyun.

"Duduk manis disini, ya?" Baekhyun membelai puncak kepala Haowen sebelum menyusul suaminya.

Pintu kamar diujung ruangan itu tidak sepenuhnya tertutup. Ketika melangkah ke dalam, Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol sedang berdiri didepan lemari pakaiannya sendiri.

"Kau mau pergi?"

"Hmm.." gumam Chanyeol masih tak menoleh.

"Kemana? Kau kan baru saja pulang. Sup iganya bagaimana?"

"Aku mau menjemput Sophi."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan langkah Baekhyun berhenti. Setelah memilih satu kaos dan satu celana _jeans, _ia baru membalikkan badan untuk menghadap ke arah sang istri.

Kemudian, tak ada angin tak ada hujan, secara tiba-tiba ia malah menyunggingkan senyum termanis sambil melangkah maju.

"Sudah sepuluh hari aku tak bertemu dengannya. Aku rindu anakku, Baek." ujarnya lembut.

Ada senyum samar di wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tahu apa yang sedang wanitanya pikirkan.

Sepuluh hari bukan waktu yang tepat jika dibandingkan dengan penantian lima tahun. Waktu yang dibutuhkan Kris untuk menahan perasaannya pada Sophi, putri kandungnya sendiri. Lima tahun lebih pria itu harus menghadapi kenyataan yang harus ia terima karena Sophi tidak mengenal siapa dia sama sekali. Kris harus menerima ketika putrinya itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai _ahjussi _asing.

"Tapi dia lebih berhak merindukannya. Dia ayahnya."

Wajah Baekhyun tegang tiba-tiba. Kalimat itu terucap lirih dari bibir Chanyeol yang memasang ekspresi lembut penuh pengertian. Seperti tahu istrinya terkejut, Chanyeol lantas mengulurkan satu tangan ke pipi pucat Baekhyun dan membelainya perlahan.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti ini. Aku tahu, Baek. Aku tahu dengan siapa Sophi pergi. Dan aku tak melarangnya. Sudah kubilang, kan? Dia juga punya hak." jelas Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah…"

Melihat Baekhyun sudah mau menangis, Chanyeol segera memeluknya erat.

"Apa yang kau tangisi, sayang?" tanyanya. "Aku membuatmu bimbang?"

Dalam dekapannya, Baekhyun menggeleng kuat.

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis. Aku disini. Dari dulu sudah disini dan akan selalu disini."

Isakan akhirnya lolos ketika Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada bidang Chanyeol. Kedua lengannya juga sudah melingkar ke pinggang lelaki yang jadi suami sahnya itu.

"Dia hanya ingin menemui Sophi. Dia bilang dia menyesal meninggalkan kami. Dia menyesal, Chanyeol-ah…" kata Baekhyun dalam suara bergetar.

"Sssssshhhh… Aku mengerti."

"Sophi…Sophi belum tahu siapa dia. Dia melarangku untuk memberitahunya. Dia lebih suka Sophi menganggapnya sebagai _ahjussi._"

Chanyeol membisu.

"Bisakah kau tetap tinggal dan tidak menjemputnya? Bolehkah Sophi menginap bersamanya malam ini?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Dia sudah berhenti terisak tapi nada suaranya tetap terdengar cemas. "Dokter Huang ada bersama mereka." tambahnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan lalu menatap tepat ke mata Baekhyub. Sekilas ada gurat dingin di wajah tampan itu, tapi selang beberapa detik kemudian senyum manis kembali terpampang jelas ketika Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya tanda persetujuan.

"Aku tidak akan menjemputnya." katanya seraya menghapus jejak basah disudut mata Baekhyun. "Jadi…bisa kudapatkan sup iga-ku sekarang? Aku lapar, _eommaaa…_"

Beginilah Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal. Bertindak konyol penuh aura abstrak dan terkadang dibumbui gelayutan nada manja lengkap dengan _aegyo. _Sebagaimana perubahan tingkahnya sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol." lirih Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"_Andwae, _Baek."

Chanyeol melepaskan belaian jemari Baekhyun dari pipinya. Istrinya itu sudah memasang wajah terkejut lagi.

"_Mian. Andwae._" ulangnya.

"Chan-"

"Kalau kau mengucapkannya dengan suara begitu, aku jadi tidak nafsu pada sup iga-ku. Tapi malah nafsu kepadamu! Dan jangan sampai aku menyerangmu saat ini karena makhluk kecil berwajah Oh Sehun itu masih ada di apartemen kita. _Andwae, _Baek. _Andwae! _Ooooh…aku harus mengontrol diriku. Xi Luhaaaaan…lama sekali kau melakukannya? Harusnya ini giliranku! Momen berduaan!"

Pria itu pergi sambil terus bercerocos tidak jelas meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terkikik di belakangnya.

.

.

Kamar hotel mewah inilah yang dipakai Kris selama dua hari ia mampir ke Korea. Malam ini malam terakhirnya dan ingin ia habiskan bersama Sophi, putri semata wayang yang masih menganggapnya sebagai _'ahjussi _baik hati'.

"Besok aku akan menjemput Sophi pagi-pagi. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi saja nomorku. Itu juga kalau kau masih menyimpannya."

"Dokter Huang."

"Apa?"

Nada dingin itu sudah keluar dari bibir tipis Zitao selama satu hari penuh ia menemani Kris bersama Sophi. Setelah melihat Baekhyun menangis di taman, dokter ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk muncul ditengah-tengah mereka dan menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Sophi. Zitao tahu Kris memang sengaja datang untuk menemui anaknya, jadi dalam rangka memberinya kesempatan, Zitao ingin Kris bisa menerima haknya sebagai seorang ayah.

Tapi selama menyusuri beberapa tempat bermain anak, Zitao tidak pernah terlibat pembicaraan dengan Kris. Memang, lelaki itu lebih terfokus pada Sophi yang dalam waktu dekat saja sudah lengket padanya. Tapi disaat anak itu tertidur pulas beberapa jam lalu di ranjang empuk hotel, Zitao masih terlihat enggan untuk membuka obrolan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Tinggalah disini. Kau bisa tidur bersama Sophi." lanjut Kris.

"_Mwo?!"_

"Aku takut Sophi bangun tengah malam dan mencarimu. Biar bagaimanapun, aku ini orang asing. Dia bisa saja takut melihat ada orang lain ada disisinya ketika terbangun nanti. Tinggalah."

Kris anggap Zitao menyetujui permintaannya ketika dokter muda itu membuka kembali mantel yang sudah ia kenakan lalu masuk ke dalam toilet tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Zitao bukan sedang ingin buang air. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengontrol wajahnya sendiri. Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi jantungnya berdebar kencang dan kadang wajahnya terasa memanas saat secara tidak sengaja ia melihat Kris tertawa lepas bersama Sophi.

Penolakan yang dulu masih sangat terasa membekas dan membuat Zitao kembali betah 'sendirian' selama lima tahun. Bukan karena trauma, melainkan karena Kris sudah terlanjur ada di hatinya. Zitao saja heran kenapa perasaannya pada Kris berbeda dengan perasaannya pada lelaki lain. Apa karena Kris seorang duda? Duda satu anak yang kebetulan kaya dan tampan?

Oh! Tidak! Zitao bahkan bergidik membayangkannya. Ia bukan tipe perempuan 'lapar' harta seperti itu. Yang jelas, perasaan lima tahun lalu itu masih menetap dan sepertinya akan lebih sulit menghilang sekarang.

Kris sudah terbaring dengan mata terpejam di sofa dekat ranjang ketika Zitao keluar dari kamar mandi. Ayah dan anak ini terlihat sama-sama kelelahan setelah bermain bersama seharian. Zitao tersenyum miris sebentar sebelum memposisikan diri dengan nyaman disamping Sophi yang terlelap nyenyak.

Prediksi Kris benar. Sophi merengek memanggil _eomma _dan _appa_nya tepat ketika ia terbangun ditengah malam. Tapi Zitao mengurungkan niat membuka matanya untuk menenangkan Sophi karena secara sekilas ia melihat Kris melangkah dari arah sofa menuju ke ranjang –tepatnya ke sisi sang anak.

Bisa dirasakan dengan jelas ranjang agak bergerak saat Kris berbaring diatasnya. Zitao tahu lelaki itu berbaring karena ujung kaki mereka saling bersentuhan dan kontan membuat si dokter muda menahan nafas diam-diam.

"Sssssshh…jangan menangis. A_ppa _disini, sayang." Kris berujar lembut.

"_Appa…appa…" _Sophi merengek. Jelas gadis ini masih belum sadar betul dimana dirinya berada.

Demi menghindari amukan Sophi yang mungkin akan mengenalinya sebagai _ahjussi _lagi dan malah semakin merengek rewel, Kris mendekapnya kearah dada. Ia membelai punggung kecil Sophi dan menciumi puncak kepalanya.

"Ini _appa, _sayang. Tidur lagi. _Appa _disini." bisiknya.

Mungkin Sophi masih begitu mengantuk dan menganggap pelukan hangat itu memang berasal dari ayahnya –Chanyeol. Anak itu kembali tertidur dengan posisi satu lengan bertengger dileher Kris.

Khusus untuk Kris, saat ini adalah momen terintim yang terjadi selama sehari penuh ia bersama Sophi. Rasanya haru, bahagia dan sedih dalam waktu bersamaan. Setelah sekian lama mimpinya untuk bisa bersama dengan Sophi menjadi kenyataan, walau ini terjadi hanya satu malam dengan kondisi Sophi mengigau mengenali dirinya sebagai sang ayah.

Kris tidak tertidur lagi. Ia tetap berada disisi Sophi seolah tak mau pergi dari tempat itu. Tangannya terus membelai punggung sang anak, bibirnya menempel diatas puncak kepala Sophi tanpa pernah merasa puas.

"Kau tidak mau hidup bersamanya?"

Suara pelan itu yang membuat Kris agak terkesiap. Padahal ia sudah sangat hati-hati bergerak agar tidak membangunkan Zitao. Tapi rupanya dokter itu memang tidak tidur seperti dirinya.

"Aku akan mempertaruhkan hidupku demi mewujudkan pertanyaan itu. Aku bahkan tak rela kalau pagi datang." jawab Kris, matanya turun menatap wajah sang anak. "Tapi biarlah begini, dokter Huang. Aku sudah cukup bahagia melihatnya."

"Dan terus terperangkap dengan hidupmu yang tidak pernah jelas?"

Kris mendongak. Zitao masih berbaring miring dengan wajah santainya yang biasa.

"Apanya yang berubah? Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Pengecut. Masih terbelenggu dengan kisah lama dan tidak mau membuka hidup baru. Aku sedikit menyesal telah mengenalmu." lanjut Zitao super santai.

Lelaki didepannya masih terdiam kaku.

"Pindahlah. Disitu terlalu sempit." Zitao berujar lagi setelah dirinya bangkit dan tanpa perlu menunggu reaksi Kris, ia melangkah menuju sofa untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Tapi belum juga lima menit, dokter ini spontan terjaga saat ponselnya bergetar di saku celana. Sebuah panggilan dari rumah sakit dan sayangnya itu darurat. Ada pasien yang harus ia tangani segera. Jadi, setelah memberitahu Kris kalau ia akan datang menjemput esok pagi, Zitao lalu terburu-buru melangkah keluar dari kamar hotel.

.

.

"Lain kali jangan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu. Kalau ada orang jahat bagaimana?"

"Tuh kan, Haowen lagi yang salah. Kemarin kan _eomma _dan _appa _yang menghilang! Kenapa jadi Haowen yang dimarahi?"

"Haowen…" Sehun mau beralasan, tapi karena alasannya akan terdengar kurang pantas bagi anak dibawah umur, pria itu mengurungkan niatnya.

Memang, kegiatannya dengan Luhan kemarin itu baru usai menjelang sore ketika Chanyeol menggedor pintu apartemen mereka untuk memulangkan Haowen.

"_Appa _mau memarahi Haowen seperti _eomma _juga?" tantang sang anak.

"_Ani. _Haowen anak _appa _yang pintar. Kenapa harus dimarahi?"

Duo ayah dan anak itu kemudian ber_high five _ria sambil diiringi lirikan mata pedas dari Luhan. Sehun memang pintar mengambil hati anaknya kalau sudah tersudutkan.

"Kita jadi main bola didekat sungai Han kan, _appa_?"

"Tentu! Kau sudah siap?"

"Hm!" miniaturnya itu mengangguk cepat. "Tapi kita ke rumah Sophi dulu, ya? Siapa tahu Sophi sudah pulang."

"Oke!"

Setelah perbekalan yang didominasi oleh _marshmellow, choco pie, pepero, _susu, biskuit, kimbap dan beberapa makanan ringan lain itu masuk ke dalam tas kecil Haowen, Luhan mengantar dua jagoannya dan menanti diambang pintu saat Haowen menekan bel apartemen Chanyeol.

"_Mwoya? _Kenapa sepagi ini kalian bertiga mendatangi rumahku?" sahut Chanyeol dengan kondisi baru bangun tidur dan suara berat.

"Oho! Ada yang habis 'bermain' satu malam penuh rupanya. Pasti Baekhyun belum bangun." sindir Sehun.

"Memangnya kalian tidak? Anak hilang saja sampai tidak sadar. Ada apa? Aku masih mengantuk, Lu…" Chanyeol berujar dengan mata setengah menutup.

"Sophi sudah pulang? Haowen mau ajak Sophi main di sungai Han dengan _appa._" kata Haowen.

"Belum, sayang. Mungkin nanti siang dokter Huang mengantarkan Sophi pulang." jawab Chanyeol sambil membelai puncak kepala Haowen.

"Ayahnya pergi kerja sepuluh hari, tapi dia malah rindu dengan dokter Huang? Waaah…apa kau habis memarahi Sophi sampai membuatnya menginap ditempat dokter Huang?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas. Walau masih mengantuk, tapi ia sepenuhnya bisa mengontrol diri dengan tidak menyebutkan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"_Molla. _Mungkin dokter panda itu sudah tak sabar ingin punya anak. Ah, kalau mau mengobrol nanti siang saja! Aku benar-benar meng-"

"Ho! Itu Sophi! Sophiiiii!"

"HAOWEN!"

Dua teriakan nyaring bocah-bocah ini membuat tiga orang dewasa disana menoleh bersamaan ke ujung lorong apartemen.

Tepat dari depan pintu _lift _yang baru saja menutup itu Sophi melambai ceria dengan senyum lebarnya pada Haowen. Duo bocah itu sama-sama berwajah riang. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi ketiga orang dewasa yang berdiri diam didepan pintu apartemen. Kantuk Chanyeol bahkan mendadak hilang tiba-tiba.

"Kau darimana saja, Sophi? Siapa _ahjussi _itu?" Haowen bertanya dengan telunjuk terangkat.

Disaat ketiga orang dewasa disana masih termangu diam, Sophi, yang berada dalam gendongan _'_sang _ahjussi',_ dengan entengnya menjawab penuh nada ceria. "Ini teman baruku, Haowen. Namanya Kris _ahjussi. _Nanti kita ajak Haowen bermain juga ya, _ahjussi_? Haowen itu teman Sophi. Dia tidak nakal, kok."

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Kris melangkah mantap dengan senyum ramahnya pada Sophi. Pria ini seolah memang sudah menyiapkan diri. Kris jelas tahu apartemen yang Chanyeol tempati adalah apartemen yang dulu ia beli untuk Sehun dan juga masih ditinggali olehnya. Kris sengaja mengantar Sophi dengan kakinya sendiri, bertanggung jawab sampai anaknya kembali pada sang 'ayah'. Tapi untuk bertemu langsung dengan Sehun serta Luhan, ia sama sekali tidak menduga waktunya akan datang secepat ini.

"_Appa! _Sophi rindu _appaaaa!_" segera setelah Kris menurunkan Sophi, anak itu menghambur memeluk 'ayahnya'.

Dan entah sejak kapan, Sehun tahu-tahu sudah berdiri menutupi Luhan dan Haowen dengan berdiri didepan mereka.

Kris hanya tersenyum mengerti. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dari ketiganya sebelum akhirnya berkata ramah.

"Terima kasih atas izinmu, Park Chanyeol. Aku tak akan bisa membayar ini dengan apapun. Sophi…benar-benar anakmu. Sama heboh dan cerianya sepertimu. Dia juga berbakat." mata Kris terarah pada wajah Sophi yang digendong Chanyeol.

Kemudian, dengan sangat ragu dan penuh raut penyesalan, Kris berpindah menatap satu anak lelaki kecil yang wajahnya benar-benar mewarisi orang yang ia kenal.

"Lama tak bertemu denganmu, Sehun." ujarnya, pindah menatap Sehun. "Dan dia…Haowen?" Kris menunjuk bocah dengan kening berkerut itu.

"_Ne! _Oh Haowen _imnida!_" dari balik tubuh ayahnya, Haowen berujar lugas.

Kris tersenyum. Dan ketika itu matanya menangkap pandangan sepasang mata rusa yang menatapnya teduh bercampur sendu. Secara perlahan -tanpa peduli dengan aksi proteksi Sehun- Kris melangkah pelan mendekati si pemilik mata indah itu.

Sehun tahu siapa yang Kris tuju, tapi sebelum ia bisa berbuat sesuatu, Luhan malah tiba-tiba menghambur dari balik punggungnya dan berlari memeluk Kris begitu erat. Bahunya berguncang, isakannya lolos dan suaranya sudah berubah sengau saat ia berucap lirih penuh emosi.

"Aku rindu padamu! Aku merindukanmu, Kris! Aku rindu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong hasseyo~**

**Udah ga ada yg bingung kenapa nama Ziyu menghilang, kan? Ehehee…**

**Pada ga sabar pengen tamat, ya?**

**Disini udah kecium aroma endingnya belum? Pasti udahlah..**

**Tenang…ga lama lagi kok. Tuh Kris nya udah nongolin(?) diri O.o**

**Saya gatau ini sisa berapa chapter lagi, tapi chingu-deul bakal tetep baca sampe akhir, kan? Hohoho~**

**Sesuai janji, ini emang ff angst, tapi endingnya happy kok :)**

**So…see you again ^^**


	23. Hello Goodbye

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris, Tao (GS)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK slight TAORIS STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 22**

**~ Hello Goodbye~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katakan saja Luhan buta. Sudah jelas pernah direndahkan, disakiti sampai dilecehkan, ia tetap memeluk Kris layaknya semua rentetan kejadian mengerikan itu tak pernah sekalipun terjadi. Sikapnya super luar biasa baik apa adanya.

Sedangkan Kris? Oh. Pria ini tak ubahnya manekin di etalase butik-butik mahal. Tetap berdiri diam, kaku dan hanya bisa membalas tatapan tajam Sehun yang juga tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Haowen sendiri kini melekat disamping sang ayah dengan tatapan heran. Mungkin bertanya-tanya, kenapa ibunya begitu erat memeluk pria lain.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kris..." Luhan berkata lagi. Dan suaranya yang agak serak ini adalah tanda bahwa ia tengah menangis. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik, kan?"

Kris semakin tak bisa berkata-kata begitu Luhan melepaskan pelukan dan menatapnya dalam jarak dekat. Dua mata rusa indah itu sudah basah. Tapi air mata rupanya tak menyulutkan senyum manis di bibir Luhan yang kini melengkung sempurna.

"Kau kurusan." kata Luhan sambil tertawa kecil dan menjawil hidung mancung Kris.

"_Appa..._kita jadi pergi tidak?" terdengar rengekan pelan Haowen.

Luhan seperti kembali ke dunianya. Ia berbalik lalu menemukan anak semata wayangnya itu tengah menatap sedih. Haowen malah menunduk tiba-tiba, tak mau membalas tatapan sang ibu. Luhan tahu anaknya itu cemburu. Tapi lebih tahu lagi kalau suaminya yang jauh lebih cemburu.

Rahang Sehun bahkan lebih menegas sekarang. Mata elangnya belum beranjak menatap Kris dengan tajam.

"_Appa..." _Haowen merengek lagi.

"Disitu rupanya kau, bule Kanada!" tiba-tiba seruan bak senior galak itu terdengar nyaring ke telinga.

Semua orang menoleh bersamaan ke ujung lorong apartemen tepat dimana seorang perempuan dengan jas putih khas dokter tengah melangkah cepat dengan wajah agak kesal. Satu tangannya menggenggam ponsel yang menyala terang. Dan ketika berhenti tepat disamping Kris, dokter muda ini tiba-tiba bercerocos sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang.

"Dimana ponselmu? Sudah kuhubungi berkali-kali tidak kau jawab juga! Jangan main hilang tanpa kabar! Beruntung kau tidak kuadukan ke kedutaan besar Kanada! Stetoskopku ketinggalan di kamar hotelmu! Sekarang cepat antarkan aku kesana karena aku sedang banyak pasien hari ini! Ayo!"

Tanpa melihat ataupun mengucapkan sesuatu pada yang lain, Zitao dengan langkah seribu menarik satu tangan Kris dan membawanya pergi menghilang ke balik pintu _lift_.

Bukan hanya orang dewasa saja, tapi Haowen dan Sophi pun mendadak terdiam melihat kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung cepat di matanya itu. Dan disaat semuanya saling terdiam, pintu kamar dibelakang Chanyeol tahu-tahu membuka, menampilkan seraut wajah polos Baekhyun yang muncul dari celahnya.

"Oh. Kenapa kalian berkumpul disini? Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?"

"_EOMMA!"_

Jeritan riang Sophi membuat semua orang disekelilingnya menolehkan kepala ke arah Baekhyun. Putri kecilnya itu lantas berpindah ke gendongannya sambil menyerukan kata-kata rindu. Baekhyun membalas dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan ke seluruh wajah Sophi. Ia tidak sadar kalau tiga orang dewasa disana tengah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Sophi pulang dengan ibu dokter? Hm?" tanya Baekhyun, masih menciumi pipi sang anak.

Sophi mengangguk cepat.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau ibu dokter kemari?"

"Ibu dokternya baru saja pergi, _eomma,_ dengan Kris _ahjussi._"

Wajah Baekhyun kaku seketika. Niatnya untuk mencium kening Sophi terhenti mendadak. Kini ia malah menatap wajah suaminya sendiri yang masih berdiri diam didepan pintu.

Tapi kemudian Chanyeol membalikkan badan, meraih Sophi dari gendongan Baekhyun dan menggamit tangan Haowen lalu berujar riang.

"Aku ke sungai Han dulu dengan anak-anak. Cuaca hari ini sayang untuk dilewatkan! _Ja, _ayo kita berangkat!"

Haowen jelas yang paling berseru ceria. Anak itu bahkan seolah lupa dengan ayahnya sendiri padahal yang sejak awal mengajaknya ke sungai Han adalah sang ayah, bukan Chanyeol.

Sambil berceloteh ini dan itu, Haowen dan Sophi tak hentinya berdebat seru soal kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan di sungai Han nanti. Mulai dari main bola sampai menerbangkan layangan mereka ceritakan dengan begitu bersemangat. Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan tawa sampai ketiganya hilang ke balik pintu elevator.

Keheningan sempat terjadi beberapa detik sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Luhan serta Sehun diluar.

Sempat saling berpandangan, Sehun rupanya mengikuti jejak Baekhyun masuk ke apartemennya sendiri dimana Luhan mengekorinya dari belakang. Begitu pintu menutup, suara lembut Luhan segera menyapa santai seperti kejadian 'peluk Kris' tak pernah terjadi.

"Kau tidak jadi menemani Haowen bermain?"

"Sudah ada Chanyeol." Sehun menjawab datar.

Ia terus melangkah lurus ke arah dapur, membuka kulkas dan meneguk kasar sebotol air dingin dari sana. Luhan tetap mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Tetap saja kan, kau yang mengajaknya lebih dulu. Haowen pasti sudah sangat ingin bermain dengan ayahnya."

"Aku tak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"_Wae? _Sepuluh hari kemarin aku baik-baik saja waktu kau-"

"Itu karena aku tidak tahu dia ada disini, Luhan. Dan aku tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Paham?"

Sehun sudah berbalik sekarang. Wajahnya dingin dan tegas penuh aura marah. Begitu asing karena selama ini Luhan tidak pernah melihat ekspresi semurka itu di wajah tampan suaminya.

Tapi biarpun begitu, Luhan tetap tenang. Ia mendekat dalam gerakan lambat, mengulurkan kedua telapak tangan untuk menyentuh rahang tegas Sehun dan mulai membelainya lembut. Matanya sengaja ia adukan dengan tatap tajam sang elang.

"Kesalahan apa? Aku tidak tahu kau pernah berbuat salah. Aku tidak ingat."

"Luhan. Dia-"

"Dia sahabatku, Sehun." lirih Luhan. "Dan tetap menjadi sahabatku. Aku tidak membencinya. Tidak akan pernah."

"Dia-"

"Bisakah kau menerima keadaan ini? Sekarang aku sudah bersamamu. Aku hanya mencintaimu."

Alis yang tadinya bertaut rapat dan rahang yang sempat menegas itu mulai mengendur ketika Sehun menangkap riak air dikedua pelupuk mata Luhan.

"Apapun yang pernah terjadi di waktu lalu...aku tak mau mengingatnya. Kau suamiku, dan dia tetap sahabatku. Tapi rasanya percuma kalau hanya aku yang berusaha melupakan semuanya sedangkan kau masih menyimpan dendam. Aku mau hidup bersamamu tanpa ada bayang-bayang masa lalu kita. Hanya kau masa depanku." Luhan sudah menempelkan keningnya ke kening Sehun dalam linangan air mata.

"Bisakah kau memaafkannya juga? Memaafkan Kris? Hm?" tanyanya.

Wajah Sehun sudah tidak dingin lagi. Matanya juga teduh menatap Luhan. Namun sekian detik yang terasa lama itu, Sehun masih tak mau buka suara untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Sehun..."

"Jangan pernah..." mulainya, "...memohon sebuah permintaan maaf milik orang lain...dengan wajah seperti ini. Aku tidak suka melihat air matamu." lanjutnya sambil mengusap aliran sungai di kedua pipi Luhan dengan kedua ibu jari.

Begitu selesai, Sehun tahu-tahu menarik pelan wajah Luhan lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dalam beberapa kali sapuan hangat yang mampu membuat kedua mata rusa si _yeoja _perlahan terpejam.

"Kau memaafkannya?" Luhan sempat bertanya.

"Apapun...demi kau bahagia."

Perempuan itu tersenyun sebelum kembali memejamkan mata dan menunggu sang lelaki menyapu lagi bibirnya. Ia bahkan sempat mendengar tawa kecil berderai saat benda kenyal nan lembut bak candu itu kembali melumat mesra menyalurkan luapan cinta keduanya.

Dikecupannya yang terakhir, Sehun sengaja membuka mata dan berlama-lama menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan yang masih memejamkan mata. Lelaki ini menikmati lekuk mata indah dan manisnya bibir Luhan selama beberapa saat sampai remasan cukup erat terasa di pinggangnya tanda Luhan mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

"_Saranghae, Xi Luhan."_

Wanita itu tersenyum manis sebelum menjawab lirih penuh kerlingan nakal. "Aku menginginkanmu di ranjang malam ini. Bukan kamar mandi."

Sehun tertawa puas. "Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Hanya ada kita berdua disini."

"Kau mau menyiksaku? Tidak ingat berapa jam kau melakukannya sampai aku nyaris pingsan? Lelah yang kemarin masih terasa, sayang. Badanku masih agak pegal. Jadi tunggu sampai nanti malam, oke?"

Sehun memberi ciuman cepat ke bibir Luhan. _"Call!" _jawabnya dan kembali meraup si candu manis itu lebih dalam.

.

.

"Stetoskop anda tertinggal dikamarku, lantas kenapa anda malah membawaku kemari?"

"Ck! Itu hanya pura-pura. Kalau tidak beralasan seperti tadi, kau mau melakukan apa? Terus berdiri diam seperti boneka dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa? Tidak lihat dua lelaki disana melihatmu seperti elang menemukan seekor angsa untuk disantap?! Aku baru saja menolongmu! Harusnya kau berterimakasih!"

Kris mendengus kecil. Sungguh, tingkat suara Zitao sejak awal tak pernah bisa merendah barang sedikitpun. Selalu dalam nada melengking dan terdengar nyaring dikawasan lengang tak jauh dari lokasi sungai Han berada.

"Terima kasih." ucap Kris. "Aku memang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa tadi."

"Tapi aku serius akan melaporkanmu ke kedutaan karena membawa Sophi tanpa bilang-bilang dulu padaku! Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku akan menjemputnya? Kenapa malah mengantarnya langsung kesana?"

Kris menoleh. Ia sedikit membetulkan posisi bersandarnya pada bodi mobil Zitao yang terparkir disisi jalan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol. Tapi tak kusangka malah bertemu dengan..." ia menggantungkan kalimat terakhir.

"Sehun dan Luhan?" tembak Zitao. Kris kembali mendengus.

"Memang kenapa? Kau masih mencintai Luhan? Merasa malu bertemu dengan Sehun? Begitu?" cetus Zitao lagi.

Lelaki tampan itu hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu buang muka dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Zitao lantas menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada dengan tampang kesal.

"Dia sudah jadi istri orang, Kris. Sehun sosok suami siaga untuk Luhan dan ayah sempurna untuk Haowen. Percuma kalau kau masih berharap padanya sekalipun Luhan tadi memelukmu begitu erat. Aku saja tidak habis pikir! Kenapa ada perempuan sebaik Luhan di dunia ini? Mungkin kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan melempar semua piring dirumahku padamu!"

Wajah Kris semakin tak berekspresi. Dan melihat sosok itu malah berubah dingin, Zitao buru-buru meralat semua ucapan pedasnya barusan sambil menepuk bahu tegap lelaki itu.

"Bergurau, Kris. Bergurau! Jangan serius begitu. Kau membuatku terlihat kejam."

"Anda memang kejam kan, dokter Huang?"

"CK!"

Kris tertawa pelan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia meraih tangan Zitao dari bahu ke genggamannya dan seketika membuat wanita itu berwajah tegang.

"Anda benar. Kenapa ada perempuan sebaik Luhan di dunia ini? Aku juga tak bisa menjawab. Tapi dia memang baik. Sangat baik sampai aku merasa tidak pantas menemuinya lagi. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa aku diam saja. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa waktu Luhan memelukku didepan Sehun. Itu membuatku semakin merasa berdosa." Kris menatap kedepan tapi tetap menggenggam tangan Zitao.

"Aku tidak mencintainya, dokter Huang. Sudah tidak, karena aku tahu Sehun akan selalu ada disisinya. Dulu aku memang marah, tapi sekarang aku lega. Aku pernah menyia-nyiakan seseorang. Tapi sama seperti Luhan, dia juga memperlakukanku dengan begitu baik. Tidakkah aku semakin terlihat brengsek didepan mereka?" lanjutnya.

Zitao mendadak berubah pendiam. Ia tahu yang dibicarakan oleh Kris saat itu adalah Baekhyun.

Kris tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan mereka yang bertautan dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Ibu jarinya mengusap halus punggung tangan Zitao.

"Dan anda...aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi berterimakasih. Aku sudah terlalu banyak berhutang pada anda, dokter Huang. Kali ini aku tidak akan menyusahkan anda lagi. Setelah aku pergi, aku berjanji tidak akan kembali. Anda bisa melanjutkan hidup anda tanpa takut aku akan datang mengganggu. Terima kasih banyak, dokter Huang."

"Sebegitu bencinyakah kau padaku sampai ingin aku menjauh?"

Terkejut akan respon penuh nada tidak suka itu, Kris lantas terdiam.

"Lima tahun...kupikir urusanku sudah selesai. Tapi kau tau? Dari situ semuanya justru dimulai. Dan inikah yang kau minta sekarang? Pergi? Menyuruhku melanjutkan hidupku? Kau pikir apa yang kulakukan sejak lima tahun lalu?!" Zitao mendengus. Tangannya melemas dalam genggaman erat Kris. "Harusnya aku sudahi saja penantianku kalau tahu kau akan begini. _Keurae! _Pergilah! Lakukan apapun yang kau mau! Buang-buang waktuku saja!"

Dokter itu sudah mau melepaskan tangannya tapi Kris malah semakin mengeratkan jari-jarinya sampai Zitao mendesis nyeri. Lelaki itu masih menunduk dalam.

"Lepas, Kris!"

Kris semakin mengetatkan genggamannya.

"Kris!"

"Jangan." lirihnya. "Jangan pergi, dokter Huang."

Bukan main tak habis pikirnya Zitao saat ini. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar? Sudah disuruh pergi menjauh, sekarang Kris malah menarik semua ucapannya kembali dengan memintanya untuk tidak pergi?

Pria itu akhirnya mendongak. Matanya sayu menatap wajah bingung Zitao.

"Lima tahun...aku menyiapkan diri. Untuk bertemu dengan anakku, dengan Baekhyun...bahkan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi...aku butuh lima tahun untuk semua itu. Anda tahu kenapa?" suara Kris semakin berbisik. "Karena setiap kali aku mengingat kalian, aku semakin merasa tidak pantas. Dan kalau sampai aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, maka aku adalah pria paling brengsek yang pernah ada. Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk siapapun. Termasuk untuk menjawab perasaanmu dulu."

Raut tegang Zitao perlahan memudar.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk menerima diriku sendiri. Aku paham perasaanmu padaku. Percayalah, dokter Huang...aku ingin belajar melepaskan masa laluku. Tapi semakin aku coba, beban itu justru semakin terasa berat. Aku tidak bisa. Aku malah semakin membebanimu. Kalau kuterima perasaanmu, aku takut akan menyakitimu."

Kris menunduk lagi. Dan ketika itu matanya yang sudah terasa panas menatap ke arah stiletto hitam yang bergerak pindah ke depan kakinya sendiri. Zitao resmi berdiri tegak dihadapannya sekarang.

Menyadari bahu tegap Kris mulai berguncang, dokter ini melangkah maju lagi untuk memeluk Kris dan mengusap pelan punggungnya.

"Sudah pernah kukatakan dulu. Dalam hidup, semua orang pasti memiliki kesalahan...dan waktulah yang membuat mereka sadar. Tapi bukan berarti dia harus terus tenggelam dalam penyesalan. Karena kau harus tahu, Kris...untuk seseorang, kau tidak terlalu bersalah. Akan ada orang yang bisa menerima kekurangan orang lain. Jadi lepaskan semuanya...dan bukalah hatimu."

Segelintir kalimat penuh nada lembut itu nyatanya sanggup membuat tangan Kris terbuka dan melingkar erat di pinggang Zitao yang membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Kris. Dokter ini sebenarnya tengah menitikkan air mata bahagianya. Ia tahu, gayung telah bersambut. Dan semua ini dipertegas saat Kris berbisik lirih dalam pelukan. "Terima kasih...karena mau menerimaku dihidupmu."

.

.

Sudah menjelang sore dan tiga orang yang baru saja selesai bermain bola itu tengah beristirahat santai disisi tangga-tangga beton dekat sungai Han. Matahari sedang bersembunyi, jadi udara terasa begitu sejuk di sore hari ini.

"Waaaah...banyak sekali bekalmu! Boleh aku minta _chocopie _ini? Aku tidak membawa apa-apa."

"Ambil saja, Sophi. _Eomma _sengaja bawa bekal banyak untuk kita berdua."

"Berdua? Chanyeol _appa _tidak dihitung?"

Haowen mendongak datar. "Chanyeol _appa _lapar juga?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Kemudian Haowen mengaduk isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus kecil _marshmellow. _

"Ini. Haowen tidak terlalu suka permen. Chanyeol _appa _bisa menghabiskannya kalau mau."

Chanyeol mendesis sebal. Sudah tahu lapar, malah hanya diberi permen. Tapi toh dia menerema dan menghabiskannya juga.

Salahnya juga karena terburu-buru pergi tanpa sempat membawa dompet atau sepeser pun uang di saku. Ponselnya saja masih ada di kamar.

Untung Haowen membawa bekal makanan ringan cukup banyak, setidaknya Chanyeol tak perlu khawatir jika Sophi merengek lapar. Dua bocah itu masih ingin bermain dan tidak mau diajak pulang.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, Sophi. Mulutmu belepotan!" Haowen berujar sambil mengusap sudut bibir Sophi yang terkena cokelat. Keduanya lalu tertawa polos.

"Eeey...kau sama seperti ayahmu. Pintar merayu!" kata Chanyeol.

Pletak!

"Akh!"

"Jangan bicara macam-macam didepan anakku!"

"Lu!"

"_Eomma!"_

Luhan tersenyum meledek pada Chanyeol dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala putranya sebelum duduk disamping sang sahabat.

"Kau disini? Sendirian? Mana Sehun?"

"Itu." telunjuk Luhan terangkat ke ujung jalan dimana seorang pria berpakaian santai tengah berdiri didepan penjual kentang panggang.

"Baekhyun juga akan segera menyusul." tambahnya. "Kalian main sampai sore begini. Memangnya tidak lapar?"

"Anakmu bersemangat sekali dengan bola. Sudah kuajak pulang, dia malah mengajak Sophi makan camilan disini."

Luhan tersenyum. Dan seolah mengambil kesempatan sebelum Sehun tiba, perempuan ini kemudian bertanya lembut.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu kelihatan tidak tenang."

"Hm. Aku tidak bisa tenang. Sebenarnya aku sedang kelaparan!" jawabnya seraya menyombongkan bungkus _marshmellow _pada Luhan yang terkekeh. "Dari sekian banyak makanan yang dibawa, anakmu hanya memberiku sebungkus permen kecil ini. Ck!"

"Syukurlah. Aku pikir kau sedang memikirkan Kris." keluar dari jalur, Luhan malah membalas cuek. Chanyeol kontan membeku.

"Kau sudah memaafkannya, kan? Hm?"

Melihat nada dan ekspresi Luhan begitu lembut, malah membuat mulut Chanyeol semakin tertutup rapat. Matanya beradu tegas dengan mata sayu Luhan yang memiringkan kepala menanti jawaban.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Chanyeol-ah..." lirihnya.

"Aaaah...aku benar-benar lapar."

"Chan..." Luhan tak gentar menagih jawaban walau Chanyeol nampak ingin membelot dari alur percakapannya. "Jawab aku."

Tak akan ada yang tahan melihat bagaimana sepasang mata rusa itu menatap penuh aura memelas. Seperti seorang petinju kalah, Chanyeol akhirnya mendesah pendek dan menyunggingkan senyum samar.

"Aku selalu memikirkannya sejak dia pergi ke Paris, Lu." tuturnya lirih. "Kau tahu sendiri aku merasa sangat bersalah waktu itu. Aku memang marah atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada kalian. Tapi setiap kali aku melihat wajah Sophi...rasa bersalah itu muncul lagi. Akulah yang membuatnya berubah."

"_Aniya. _Kau tak boleh merasa begitu. Ini sudah jalannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum masam. "Kalian membuatku tak habis pikir. Baekhyun, kau, dan dokter Huang. Apa wanita memang diciptakan menjadi makhluk ekstra pemaaf?! Bahkan dokter panda itu terlihat semakin akrab dengannya." tanyanya.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Enak saja!"

Luhan terkikik geli. "Itulah kenapa pria dan wanita diciptakan berbeda. Terkadang, kami melihat sesuatu melalui perasaan, bukan dengan logika dan otot seperti kalian." katanya sambil menyenggol bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar merindukannya?" Chanyeol memutus senyum di wajah Luhan.

Sebentar terdiam, perempuan bermata rusa itu kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Kita harus tahu dimana harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dan dimana harus mengatakan selamat datang. Aku kenal siapa Kris. Dan apapun yang sudah dia lakukan padaku dulu, atau apapun yang pernah ia dan Sehun rencanakan...aku tak mau tahu. Itu masa lalu. Inilah hidupku sekarang. Bersama Sehun, masa depanku. Kris akan tetap menjadi sahabat terbaik, sama sepertimu." Luhan berujar pelan sambil memeluk lengan kokoh Chanyeol.

Pria itu tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala sahabatnya, baru kemudian berujar santai.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan kita yang dulu."

Mungkin itu adalah kalimat yang selalu Luhan tunggu sejak lama. Setidaknya Chanyeol memberinya jawaban pasti kalau ia masih menerima Kris sebagai sahabat, sama seperti dirinya.

"Tapi, Lu...aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap sungai yang tenang didepannya. "Salah tidak, kalau aku ragu pada Baekhyun?"

_"Ne?"_

"Kau tahu kan, mereka pernah hidup bersama sebagai kekasih. Katakanlah aku sedang mengasihani diriku sendiri. Sekarang aku memang suami Baekhyun, tapi entah kenapa...aku tiba-tiba merasa asing. Aku tidak bisa menanyakan ini secara langsung padanya. Aku hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu sebagai sesama wanita."

"Kau ragu Baekhyun masih menyimpan perasaan pada Kris?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah..."

"Iya. Aku takut dia kembali...dan membawa Sophi pergi."

Tiba-tiba Luhan mendesah panjang. "Siapa yang sudah terlalu banyak menonton drama disini?!" ledeknya.

"Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi kan, Lu? Apalagi Sophi bukan anak biologisku. Dan aku tak mau menghalanginya untuk tahu kebenaran. Toh suatu saat nanti dia akan tahu siapa aku."

"Dan kau akan tetap menjadi ayahnya. Titik!"

Chanyeol terperanjat kaget. Detik itu juga sudah ada dua tangan mulus melingkar dilehernya dari arah belakang. Suara yang barusan menjawab juga bukanlah suara Luhan, melainkan milik si objek pembicaraan itu sendiri.

"Baek?!"

_"Eomma!"_

Baekhyun mengecup sekilas pipi Chanyeol dulu sebelum memeluk Sophi yang masih asik menghabiskan camilan bersama Haowen.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?!" Chanyeol bertanya panik.

"Baru saja. Tapi secara kebetulan aku mendengar semua ucapanmu. Terima kasih, Luhan. Kau membuatnya berbicara jujur." Baekhyun berujar penuh senyum manis pada Luhan yang berdiri bangkit dari tempatnya.

Ketika itu Sehun sedang melangkah kearah mereka dan terlihat agak kesusahan membawa tiga kentang spiral di satu tangan dan setengah lusin minuman di tangan lain. Dari jauh ia memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk membantunya.

Setelah Luhan pergi, Baekhyun kemudian duduk tepat disisi Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari wajah kikuk suaminya ini.

"_Wae? _Kenapa terus-terusan menatapku?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah puas melihat wajah tampan suamiku sendiri."

Chanyeol buang muka. Antara malu dan sebal telah dirayu.

"Kenapa kau sampai punya pemikiran sejauh itu? Hm? Jadi kau ragu padaku?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Jangan dibahas lagi."

"Oh! Aku akan terus membahasnya sampai kau yakin akan cintaku!"

Sontak Chanyeol memasang tampang masam sambil bertanya geli. "Sejak kapan kau pintar merajuk begini?"

Dan seolah tidak ada anak-anak atau mata yang memandang, Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher sang suami lalu menjawab penuh nada bisikan. "Sejak kau menjadikanku istrimu dan sejak hati ini terpaut hanya padamu seorang, sayang."

"Baek...ini menggelikan!" Chanyeol akhirnya tertawa.

Tapi tawa itu terpaksa terhenti saat Baekhyun bergerak lebih berani mencium mesra bibirnya.

Haowen dan Sophi refleks menutup mata mereka sambil membalikkan badan. Dua bocah ini juga tengah terkikik geli dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Astaga! Benar-benar! Kalian seperti tidak tahu tempat saja!"

Baekhyun melepaskan diri sambil terkekeh tanpa dosa saat Sehun datang dan menyambar dengan suara baritonnya. Pria itu menaruh semua barang belanjaannya lalu berdiri didepan Sophi dan Haowen untuk menghalangi tayangan dibawah umur barusan.

"Kau mengganggu!" desis Chanyeol.

"Terpaksa! Karena kalau tidak, anak-anak akan mencontoh ulah kalian berdua."

"Sudahlah, Sehun. Kau bilang ingin main layang-layang dengan Haowen dan Sophi. Ajaklah mereka. Mataharinya sedang redup. Anginnya juga bagus!" Luhan menengahi.

"Layang-layang?! Benarkah, _appa_?!"

"Sophi boleh main juga tidak? Sophi belum pernah main layang-layang!"

Sehun akhirnya pasrah diberondongi rengekan kedua bocah manis itu. Karena Haowen tiba-tiba terlihat bersemangat, Sehun akhirnya membawa putra semata wayangnya ini bersama Sophi mencari penjual layang-layang disekitaran sungai Han yang mulai ramai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Dan tidak ada orang lain lagi selain dirimu. Kau masih mau ragu?"

"Tunggu. Sepertinya aku harus ikut dengan Sehun dan anak-anak sebelum ada adegan _lovey dovey _lagi disini." kata Luhan sadar diri.

Chanyeol memberinya dua jempol dan resmi membuat kedua wanita itu tertawa manis. Begitu Luhan menjauh, Chanyeol merengkuh bahu Baekhyun lebih rapat seraya menempelkan pipi ke puncak kepalanya.

"_Mian, _aku meragukanmu." katanya.

"Aku mengerti. Lain kali, bicarakanlah semua yang mengganggu pikiranmu padaku. Kau tahu aku tak pernah suka melihatmu marah."

"_Ne, eomma._"

"Satu hal lagi, sayang." Baekhyun mendongak memberi isyarat agar Chanyeol menunduk.

Begitu telinga Chanyeol berada dekat bibirnya, Baekhyun kemudian berbisik lirih. "Kau akan jadi ayah lagi."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

_"MWO?!"_

Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah cantik Baekhyun saat ia mengangguk dan mengelus lembut permukaan perutnya.

"_Ne. _Ada adik Sophi disini."

"Baek?! Ini...ini serius?! Kau...OH, TUHAN!"

Baekhyun tertawa haru ketika Chanyeol memeluknya begitu erat dan terus mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali. Suaminya itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena terlalu kaget dan gembira.

"Kapan?" hanya itu pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terlontar.

"Sehari sebelum kau pulang, aku memeriksakan kondisiku pada dokter Huang. Dia bilang...kandunganku sudah jalan dua bulan. Aku memintanya untuk merahasiakan ini dari siapapun dulu. Termasuk Sophi. Ah! Terkecuali Luhan. Dia yang mengantarku ke rumah sakit."

"Oooh...Baek! Kau nakal!" Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Jadi..."

"Hmm?" gumam Chanyeol masih menempelkan hidungnya ke pipi kiri Baekhyun.

"...jangan pernah ragu untuk menjadi ayah Sophi. Karena kau memang ayahnya." lirih Baekhyun. Tanpa menyebutkan nama yang dimaksud, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan. "Aku tidak akan melarang dia untuk menengok Sophi. Aku juga tidak akan menutup-nutupi siapa dia. Aku tahu, suatu saat nanti, ketika dewasa, Sophi pasti tahu siapa dia. Tapi yang ingin kujelaskan disini...aku hanya mencintaimu. Kau, Park Chanyeol. Suamiku dan ayah dari anak-anakku. Jadi kumohon, jangan pernah kau meragukanku lagi. Sophi benar-benar menyayangimu karena kau ayahnya."

"Dan aku juga menyayanginya karena dia anakku, Baek."

Walau matanya sudah berair, Baekhyun tetap menyunggingkan senyum manisnya sebelum bibir itu menjadi sasaran ciuman mesra Chanyeol. Mereka bercumbu lembut dihadapan sinaran mentari senja yang perlahan muncul malu-malu dari ufuk Barat.

"Aku tak sabar pamer pada Sehun." Chanyeol berbisik sebelum mengecup kening sang istri.

Keduanya lantas beranjak menyusul Luhan dengan saling bergandengan tangan dan kerap melempar senyum termanis yang mereka punya. Nampak mentari kalah cerah dari wajah bahagia Chanyeol saat ini. Awan kelabu juga sudah sepenuhnya menghilang.

Dua keluarga kecil ini akhirnya melangkah bersama menelusuri jalanan sore menuju arah pulang sambil membalas celotehan riang putra-putri mereka. Sophi dan Haowen yang memimpin jalan terus bercerita riang pada orang tuanya. Si miniatur Sehun bahkan kerap menggelindingkan bolanya lalu mengejarnya cepat-cepat.

"Haowen, cukup sayang. Bawa bolanya kemari." ujar Luhan.

Anak itu tak mendengarnya. Ia malah terus mengoper dengan lihai ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum akhirnya bola itu menggelinding tak terkontrol jauh ke seberang. Terus berputar sampai mengenai batas trotoar dan hampir masuk ke sebuah lubang kalau saja tangan kokoh itu tidak menghentikannya.

"Oh! Itu _ahjussi. Ahjussi!_" kali ini Sophi berteriak nyaring.

Sebenarnya tanpa perlu teriakan itu, semua orang disana sudah tahu. Kris memang muncul dan meraih bola sepak Haowen ke tangannya. Ia berdiri menjulang diseberang jalan masih dalam balutan setelan _casual _yang sama tapi dengan raut wajah berbeda.

Kris sedang tersenyum. Manis dan tampan. Sebelah tangannya juga melambai ringan pada ayunan tangan Sophi, putrinya.

Dan ketika ia berhasil menyeberang jalan, yang pertama ia tuju adalah Haowen.

"Ini punyamu?" tanyanya.

Haowen mengangguk senang lalu memeluk bolanya kembali. Kris tersenyum dan sempat mengacak rambut hitam Haowen.

"_Ahjussi _mau kemana? Kenapa sendirian? Main ke rumah Sophi, yuk!" Sophi berceloteh lagi.

Kris lantas menolehkan kepalanya. "_Ahjussi _tidak sendirian. Kan ada Sophi disini." jawabnya.

Sophi tersenyum lebar. Menyamakan jarak pandang, pria blasteran ini berjongkok dihadapan sang anak lalu mengelus puncak kepala gadis manisnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Lain waktu, kita main lagi, ya? Sophi mau menunggu _ahjussi, _kan? Nanti kita main juga dengan jagoan ini." Kris menoleh pada Haowen.

"_Ahjussi _mau pergi?" tanya Sophi sedih.

"Tidak. _Ahjussi _tidak akan kemana-mana. _Ahjussi _ada disini. Di hati Sophi." Kris menuntun kedua tangan mungil putrinya itu kearah dada Sophi sendiri.

Bisa ia dengar isakan pelan dari arah atas. Entah itu Baekhyun atau Luhan, Kris tidak tahu. Ia masih betah menatap wajah manis putrinya ini seolah tak pernah bosan.

"_Ahjussi _akan kembali. Sophi harus cepat besar kalau mau bertemu _ahjussi _lagi. _Ne_?"

"_Ahjussi..._Kris _ahjussi..._"

"Hmm?"

Sophi tidak menjawab. Air matanya sudah berlinang dan ia hanya bisa merentangkan kedua tangan sebagai jawaban. Kris segera meraihnya kedalam pelukan erat sambil mengelus lembut rambut lurus Sophi tanpa jeda.

"Sssssh...jangan menangis."

"Janji ya, nanti main dengan Sophi lagi? _Ahjussi _tidak boleh lama-lama perginya."

"Pasti. _Ahjussi _janji. Asal Sophi juga janji mau menurut pada _eomma..._dan menurut pada _appa._ Tidak boleh nakal."

Sophi mengangguk cepat. Kris kemudian melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencium lama kening Sophi. Setelah itu ia bangkit berdiri, mensejajarkan pandangannya pada empat orang dewasa disana dan kembali tersenyum simpul. Rupanya Luhan yang menangis karena saat itu ia tengah menyembunyikan wajah dibalik lengan Sehun.

"_Appa..." _Sophi merengek manja tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya pada Chanyeol yang tanggap dan langsung menggendongnya.

"Sssshhh...jangan menangis. Anak manis tak boleh cengeng." katanya lembut.

Sophi malah melesakkan wajahnya ke leher Chanyeol untuk menyembunyikan air mata. Untuk anak kecil ini, Kris tak ubahnya seperti teman dekat yang akan pindah rumah dan lama tak akan kembali.

Lelaki blasteran itu sempat mengelus punggung Sophi sebentar sebelum berucap pendek dengan senyuman. "Aku pergi."

"Kris!"

Ia hendak berbalik dan melangkah menjauh tepat ketika Sehun menyerukan namanya. Kris menoleh. Setelah membelai lengan Luhan yang masih menunduk, Sehun melangkah maju dan berhenti didepan mantan _partner in crime_nya ini.

"Terima kasih sudah membawaku pada Luhan. Apa yang pernah terjadi dulu, kuanggap tidak pernah ada. Kau...hiduplah baik-baik dengan caramu."

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Sehun melanjutkan ucapan tegasnya dengan raut datar dan dingin yang biasa. Tapi kalimat yang ia lontarkan malah membuat Kris tersenyum dan memberi Sehun tepukan ringan di bahu.

"Jaga mereka." katanya.

Melangkah dengan senyuman dan hati ringan, Kris meninggalkan keenam orang itu dan menghilang dibelokan sudut jalan. Tak akan ada yang tahu kalau selama melangkah memunggungi mereka semua, pria ini tengah menangis dalam diam dan membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir turun membasahi pipi. Kris bahkan harus bersusah payah menahan isakannya sampai ia tiba di bodi mobil putih dimana seorang wanita sedari tadi menantinya didalam.

Zitao keluar dari kursi penumpang dan meraih Kris kedalam pelukannya. Sontak isak tertahan lelaki tampan ini pecah seketika.

Dalam perjalanan pulang tadi, mereka memang tanpa sengaja melihat dua keluarga kecil itu tengah melangkah menyusuri jalan. Kris tiba-tiba saja menghentikan mobil saat melihat bola Haowen menggelinding kearah seberang. Tanpa pikir panjang ia keluar dari kursi kemudi, lalu memutuskan muncul dihadapan mereka untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Sophi. Hari ini Kris kembali ke Kanada.

"Kris..." Zitao buka suara.

Kris masih sesenggukkan dibahunya.

"Kalau memang berat, kau tak perlu kembali. Semuanya perlu waktu. Tinggalah."

Pria itu tak menjawab. Zitao terus mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan. Walau sudah saling terbuka pada perasaan masing-masing, belum ada kejelasan pasti mengenai status mereka. Tapi itu tak lagi menjadi masalah karena Zitao tahu Kris memang masih perlu waktu untuk memutuskan.

Apa Zitao akan menunggu? Ya. Dia akan menunggu lagi. Sampai lelaki itu benar-benar siap. Dan Zitao yakin momen itu akan datang. Entah cepat, atau lambat.

Selama beberapa detik terdiam, akhirnya Kris melepaskan pelukan sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Zitao cukup erat. Wajah lelaki ini agak memerah karena tangisnya barusan.

"Aku harus kembali. Aku akan bersabar menunggu semuanya tiba. Untuk itu, aku butuh bantuanmu lagi." kata Kris sengau.

Zitao tersenyum sabar. "Aku akan selalu disini. Kau masih menyimpan nomorku, kan? Hubungilah aku kapanpun kau-"

"Bukan itu maksudku." putus Kris dengan kening berkerut. "Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

_Kau? _Telinga Zitao agak asing mendengar pengucapan non-formal itu. Dan sebelum kata terucap dari bibir mungilnya, Kris terus berucap tegas tapi dengan raut wajah lembut.

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi dan aku juga tak mau pergi darimu. Aku tak mau kehilangan lagi. Aku tak mau membuat seseorang menunggu lagi. Ikutlah denganku. Kita mulai kehidupan baru kita disana...karena hanya kau orang yang tepat yang satu-satunya kutemukan. Ini mungkin terlambat, tapi...kurasa aku tak bisa jauh darimu. Ya, aku sadar aku mencintaimu."

"Kris..."

"Huang Zitao...menikahlah denganku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aaaaargh...maaf!**

**Berhubung laptop seminggu ngadat dan otak lagi mandet, jadi saya gatau nulis apaan di chapter ini ._.**

**Ada yg kurang suka? Coba sini curhat ahahaaa**

**Maaf kalo lovey doveynya kurang *bow***

**Dibayar di chapter depan yaaa~**

**Chapter terakhir eheheee**

**See you reader-nim :)**


	24. Future

**\- Dear Future Husband -**

**Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun**

**Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris, Tao (GS)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. **_

_**No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me. Sorry for the typo.**_

**HUNHAN-CHANBAEK slight TAORIS STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Maybe this is not a perfect ending, but I try my best.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LAST CHAPTER**

**~ Future ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huang Zitao...menikahlah denganku."

"..."

"Ikut bersamaku dan hiduplah denganku."

"..."

"..."

Dua pasang manik mata itu saling bertautan dalam seolah tengah mencari jawaban dari masing-masing pihak. Bibir mungil Zitao agak membuka ingin berucap kata yang entah kenapa sulit sekali untuk dilontarkan.

Kris tiba-tiba makin mendekatkan diri. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam jemari lentik dokter muda itu juga kian merekat erat.

"Kanada..." satu kata itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir tipis Zitao.

"Ya. Kanada. Ke tempatmu berlibur lima tahun lalu." balas Kris.

Senyum samar terpatri di wajah cantik Zitao. Dan dengan perlahan, ia menarik diri satu langkah mundur ke belakang seraya melonggarkan genggaman tangannya dari Kris. Pria itu kontan mengerut heran.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kris." lantang Zitao.

Kris tersenyum bingung. "Lalu?"

"Dan aku juga mencintai Korea."

Lelaki blasteran itu memasang ekspresi pahamnya. Ia bahkan sedikit tertawa pelan.

"Tapi tentu saja. Kau berhak untuk memilih. Aku minta maaf, tapi aku memang tak ingin meninggalkan negara ini. Dan kalau kau ingin membawaku kesana, _well..._kurasa aku bisa menunda jawaban atas lamaranmu barusan sampai kau betul-betul siap. Ini emansipasi, wanita juga berhak menentukan, bukan?"

Menghapus senyumannya, Kris berdiri tegap dan bergerak luwes memindahkan kedua lengan ke sekeliling pinggang ramping Zitao yang agak terkejut.

"Wow! Kurasa kau terlalu cepat ambil langkah. Ini...ini terlalu intim buatku." katanya kikuk.

"Sssstt..." Kris mendesis lembut. Wajahnya hanya berjarak tak lebih dari lima senti dari wajah merah Zitao.

"Tuan, aku serius. Bisa kau longgarkan sedikit tangan-"

"Katakan yang kau mau."

Zitao membeku. Dan detik berikutnya wajah garang khas itu yang muncul ke permukaan. "Oke. Sekarang kau terdengar seperti pria hidung belang penggoda pelayan di diskotik! Lepaskan aku, Kris!" hardiknya.

"_Never."_

"Kris! Aku serius! Aku tidak suka-"

"_I'll go wherever you go. Please..."_

Nada bicaranya yang terdengar lirih itu membuat Zitao diam tak bergerak. Kris sudah terpejam didepannya. Sekilas diperhatikan, ada setitik aliran basah muncul dari kedua ujung mata tegas yang menutup itu. Kemudian secara perlahan, pria itu menunduk, menempelkan keningnya ke kening Zitao.

"Aku mencintaimu..." kata Kris berbisik sebelum kembali terisak pelan.

Raut galak Zitao sontak mengendur. Mata pandanya menatap sendu tak berdaya melihat rapuhnya pria yang sempat berkuasa di masa lalu ini.

"Inilah alasan kenapa aku tak bisa ikut denganmu. Kau belum siap...melepas dan menghadapi semuanya." Zitao berucap lirih. Tangannya lembut mengusap ke kedua pipi Kris.

"Aku percaya kau mencintaiku. Tapi kalau kau ingin hidup bersamaku dan yakin denganku, ayo kita hadapi ini bersama. Kanada hanya membuatmu jauh tanpa membuatmu melepaskan apa yang sudah terjadi. Atau boleh kusebut, Kanada adalah tempatmu melarikan diri."

"_I'll go wherever you go." _ulang Kris.

"Tidak, jangan begitu. Sudah kukatakan kau berhak untuk memilih. Kau pilih Kanada, dan aku akan tetap tinggal disini. Kau tahu aku selalu disini. Aku akan menunggu. Jadi kembalilah hanya jika-"

Lagi, kalimat Zitao terputus tiba-tiba. Tapi kali ini bukan sanggahan atau protes, karena Kris benar-benar membungkam bibir kucing itu dengan ciuman lembut ditengah isakan pelannya sendiri. Terkejut tapi tak bisa menolak, Zitao harus menunggu alam sadar membangunkan pikirannya terlebih dulu sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menutup mata, membalas ciuman lembut kekasihnya ini.

Bisa dikatakan, Zitao kini menikmatinya setelah dulu ia tak membalas ciuman yang pernah Kris berikan di tribun stadion _baseball._

Pagutan mesra itu akhirnya terlepas dan kedua pasang manik hitam mereka kembali saling adu.

"Aku tak mau membuat seseorang menunggu lagi." mulai Kris. "Jadi jangan pernah menungguku."

Disaat Zitao masih terpana, lelaki itu kembali berujar lantang meski matanya masih basah oleh air mata.

"Luangkanlah sedikit waktumu untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Aku mau kita terlibat di persiapan pernikahan nanti. Kau boleh atur semuanya, sementara aku akan mengurus kepindahanku kemari."

"Kris?!"

"Ssstt...tak ada protes lagi. Kita akan menikah."

"Tapi aku belum menjawab-"

"Lalu kau mau menolaknya?"

Zitao diam sebentar dan membuat wajah Kris berubah tegang. Tapi sedetik kemudian, wanita berparas manis itu tersenyum imut seraya menjawab, "_Ani_. Aku tak bisa menolakmu, tuan tampan."

Kris terkekeh lembut. Ia mengecup kening calon teman hidupnya ini cukup lama dan segera mendapat balasan ciuman ringan di pipi oleh Zitao sendiri.

"Kau tahu?"

"Hm?" Zitao menggumam lembut. Tangannya sudah melingkar di leher Kris.

"Dulu kau tidak membalasnya. Tapi ketika aku merasakannya tadi...aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau kau..

"Aku apa?"

"Kau..."

Zitao menggumam.

"..._you are a good kisser_."

"_MWO?!"_

Kris tergelak puas meski Zitao dipelukannya kini tengah berontak sebal. Dan sebelum aksi protes meluncur dari bibir tipis nan cerewet itu terdengar lagi, Kris dengan luwes kembali membungkamnya dengan pagutan dalam. Ciuman itupun resmi membuat Zitao tak mampu melontarkan bantahan karena tenaganya sendiri sudah lemas, terhanyut dalam lumatan hangat lelakinya.

.

.

"Apa itu?"

"Hm?"

"Sudah tiga hari kuperhatikan, kau jadi rajin membaca sebelum tidur. Apa kau insomnia?"

"_A..ani! Aniya!_"

Sepasang mata rusa itu mendelik tajam dari depan meja rias. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, _yeoja _bergaun tidur itu lantas melangkah naik dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang tepat disamping sang suami, Sehun.

Tapi saat menyadari Luhan mendekat, pria itu malah tiba-tiba saja langsung menutup halaman majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

"_Wae? _Kau tidak sedang membaca komik _yadong, _kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba gugup? Sehun, jangan bawa-bawa kebiasaan burukmu di sekolah dulu kesini. Haowen masih sangat kecil! Kau-"

"_Ya ya ya! _Sejak kapan aku doyan membaca hal-hal kotor begitu? Komik _yadong_? Bentuknya saja aku tidak tahu." Sehun membalas sebal seraya menjatuhkan majalahnya ke kolong ranjang.

"Benar, tidak baca yang begitu? Tak apa, jujur saja. Aku tak akan memarahimu seperti guru sekolahan. Anak lelaki memang wajar membaca buku-buku-"

"Ck! Tidurlah, nona Lu." potong Sehun lagi lalu mengecup kening Luhan dan menarik selimut ke tubuh mereka berdua.

Bukannya beringsut tidur, Luhan malah bangkit dan membungkuk sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke kolong ranjang. Dadanya nyaris menindih dada Sehun.

"Luhaaaan..." lelaki itu merengek pasrah.

"Ah, dapat!"

Ketika Sehun hendak merebut kembali majalahnya, Luhan menahan gerak tangannya itu dengan delikan tajam. "Aku hanya penasaran karena kau terlihat begitu serius!" tandasnya.

Sehun mendesis sebal. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan memilih untuk diam memperhatikan.

"Ini kan...majalah kantor edisi bulan lalu. Kau baca ini?!"

"Hm!"

Luhan menatap dengan pandangan curiga. Sebelum membuka lembarannya, wanita cantik ini berlama-lama menilik _cover _depan dimana model cantik profesional, Miranda Kerr, tengah berpose semi seksi dengan gaun _pink _cerah berdada rendah dan belahan paha cukup tinggi.

"Jadi...dia? Tiga hari kau membaca majalah ini karena dia? Masih kesal karena tak bisa meliput acaranya bulan lalu? _Eoh? _Begitu? Kau berfantasi membayangkannya?!"

"Ah, _molla!_" Sehun berseru sebelum menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya.

Luhan baru akan merendengi suaminya lagi, tapi kata-katanya menggantung ketika ia melihat sebuah lipatan cukup besar di pertengahan halaman. Ia membuka lipatan itu dan seketika ternganga lebar melihat _capslock _judul sebuah artikel panjang –kurang lebih 10 lembar– lengkap dengan gambar-gambar ilustrasi yang terlihat...errrr sangat nyata.

Sehun tidak tidur. Ia hanya menghindari percekcokan mulut karena memang Luhan selalu sensitif jika subjek 'Miranda Kerr' muncul kedalam obrolan mereka. _Well, _wanita manapun tentu akan sebal melihat suaminya begitu terobsesi pada wanita lain, apalagi jika dia seorang model bertubuh elok sempurna.

Lama ia amati, terdengar bunyi sesuatu dilempar dan dijatuhkan ke dinding. Bisa ditebak, Luhan baru saja membuang majalah itu ke sisi kamar. Dari dalam selimut, Sehun mengeluh pasrah. Detik kemudian, ia merasakan selimut tebalnya bergerak dibelakang lalu kemudian hening. Tak ada lagi suara cerewet Luhan saat ini. Dan itu yang membuat Sehun merasa ngeri, karena pasti istrinya itu sedang marah.

Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk memberi penjelasan dengan berbalik ke lain arah dan menemukan Luhan nyatanya tengah menatap dengan cengiran lebar di wajah.

"_Wae?_" tanyanya heran."Kenapa tersenyum begitu? Tidak jadi marah?"

Perempuan itu malah terkikik hebat sekarang. Mereka berbaring saling berhadapan dalam kondisi tubuh tertutup sempurna oleh selimut.

Sehun diam. Curiga kalau Luhan sudah menemukan sesuatu didalam majalahnya. Karena jelas, Miranda Kerr tak akan mungkin membuat Luhan bisa tergelak tawa seperti sekarang.

"_Keurae. _Tertawalah! Ck!" Sehun berkata kesal sambil memunggungi Luhan lagi.

"Sehun..." Luhan meredakan tawanya. "..._mian, _sudah marah-marah tak jelas. Aku tahu apa yang kau baca di majalah itu. _Gaya bercinta agar pasangan cepat hamil._ Kkkk..." ia terkikik lagi.

"..."

Sadar keadaan sudah berbalik, Luhan akhirnya merengek manja menempeli punggung tegap suaminya.

"Sehun-ah..."

"..."

"Sehun..."

"..."

"Ck! Sejak kapan kau jadi malu-mau begini? Baca artikel seperti itu normal. Kenapa harus sembunyi-sembunyi dari istri sendiri?"

"Bukan malu. Tapi kesal karena sobat perimu itu selalu pamer!"

Luhan mengulum senyum.

"Tidurlah. Ini sudah malam." tambah Sehun.

"_Wae_?" rusa cantik dibalik punggungnya itu bertanya lembut. Sehun bisa merasakan jemarinya bermain pola abstrak disekitaran pinggang.

"Karena sekalipun kau sudah tahu, tetap saja percuma kan? Aku tahu kau sedang dalam periodemu." kata Sehun.

"Tahu darimana?"

Sehun membetulkan letak kepalanya pada bantal lalu menjawab sinis. "Semua tanggal di minggu ini kau lingkari dengan spidol merah."

"Apa?"

Tak ada lagi balasan. Sehun masih memunggunginya dan terdiam. Pria itu makin sebal saat suara cekikikan Luhan terdengar lagi dibelakang.

"Ssssh! Tidur, Luhan!" ketusnya.

"Itu bukan aku, sayang. Tapi anakmu! Haowen yang melingkari tanggalan di kalender meja agar ingat kapan Sophi latihan balet. Dia tak mau lupa seperti minggu lalu!"

"..."

"Kau tahu sendiri Haowen begitu menyesal tidak ikut ke tempat les Sophi kemarin. Lagipula...sejak kapan aku selalu melingkari tanggal? Kalaupun berhalangan, aku kan selalu mengatakannya dulu padamu."

"..."

"Hun-ah..."

"..."

"Sehun..."

"..."

"Kau marah apa tidur? Hm?" Luhan terus merendeng mesra seraya mulai melingkarkan satu tangannya ke pinggang Sehun dan mengecupi punggung kokohnya.

Ia tahu lelaki tampan itu sudah agak tergoda karena mendadak tubuhnya dirasa sedikit menegang.

"Hun-ah...kau mau coba gaya yang mana?"

_Fix! _Sehun benar-benar tegang sekarang.

"Sudah berkali-kali baca, kau pasti hafal cara-caranya, kan? Mau praktek sekarang? Hm?" Luhan bangkit, menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun lalu berbisik nakal, "Aku juga penasaran dengan gaya barumu."

Oh, sungguh. Wanita ini benar-benar menguji keimanan Sehun yang sayangnya runtuh dalam hitungan detik. Luhan sempat berteriak sebelum kembali tertawa renyah ketika Sehun berbalik dan menindih tubuhnya dibalik selimut tebal itu.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari lelaki yang sudah dirundung nafsu ini karena bibirnya sudah sibuk menelusuri kulit putih nan mulus istrinya ke segala tempat. Sehun sudah tak tahan lagi untuk menjamahnya dan Luhan pun menerima dengan pasrah. Wanita itu malah terus terkikik kegelian hingga tak sadar kalau _zip _gaun tidurnya sudah membuka dan Sehun beralih ke benda kembar yang masih terbungkus bra putih.

Entah kapan, Luhan juga tidak tahu, yang pasti mereka berdua kini sudah berakhir sama-sama tak berbusana. Luhan tidak lagi sibuk tertawa, melainkan sibuk mendesah dan mengerang nikmat dibawah kukungan suaminya.

Keduanya berlomba mendapatkan oksigen dari dalam selimut tebal yang mulai mengantarkan hawa panas dan pengap. Peluh sudah meluncur dari sekujur tubuh polos mereka. Tapi nampaknya Sehun sama sekali tak keberatan dan terus melakukan tugasnya dengan teramat sempurna didalam Luhan yang juga kian dibuat pasrah tak berdaya. Wanita ini lelah dan puas dalam waktu bersamaan.

Mungkin Sehun mengabaikan semua tips majalah yang sempat ia baca berhari-hari itu. Pria ini hanya terlalu bernafsu.

Selimut sudah tersingkap, secara terburu-buru keduanya menghirup udara luar dengan rakus tapi tanpa menghentikan kegiatan.

Wajah memerah Luhan kini terlihat jelas dimata Sehun yang masih berkilat hasrat. Perempuan itu terpejam, bibirnya membuka mengeluarkan desah erotis nan merdu. Jemari lentiknya tergeletak lemas diatas sprei kasur kusut dan dada yang kini penuh bercak itu naik turun masih mengiba oksigen masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

Di puncak yang kesekian, setelah terus menumpahkan miliknya kedalam tubuh Luhan, Sehun akhirnya menyerah. Ia melumat dalam bibir ranum Luhan terlebih dulu sebelum membawanya ke dalam pelukan pengantar tidur.

Si rusa cantik yang kehabisan tenaga beringsut merapat ke depan dada telanjangnya.

"Maaf, sayang. Aku lupa gaya barunya." kata Sehun lirih.

Luhan dalam mode rehat itu mendengus lemah kemudian membalas lembut. "Kau selalu memuaskan."

.

.

Waktu bergulir tanpa terasa. Dalam hitungan jam, Haowen dan Sophi akan meninggalkan taman kanak-kanak mereka dan beralih menjadi siswa sekolah dasar. Hal yang paling mereka tunggu-tunggu. Dan kini, dua bocah menggemaskan itu tengah resah menanti giliran mereka tampil didepan panggung.

Acara kelulusan taman kanak-kanak hari ini memang dimeriahkan oleh penampilan para siswanya yang dibagi kedalam beberapa kelompok. Karena merasa tak pandai menari, Haowen akhirnya memilih masuk kedalam grup menyanyi. Sophi sudah jelas bergabung ke grup menari dan akan menampilkan tarian balet bersama teman-temannya.

Berbeda dengan Haowen yang gugup, gadis manis itu malah sangat antusias ingin segera tampil didepan kedua orang tuanya yang hadir. Chanyeol duduk berdampingan dengan Baekhyun di barisan depan bersama Sehun dan Luhan.

"Haowen, kau gugup, ya?" dibalik panggung, Sophi bertanya polos.

Haowen tak menjawab. Bibirnya membeku dan tangannya gemetar.

"_Gwaencanha. _Kau tak perlu menyanyi." kata Sophi lagi.

"Kalau tak menyanyi, nanti aku ketahuan tidak tampil. _Eomma _dan_ appa _kan ada disana."

"Kau tetap tampil. Tapi...diatas panggung nanti, kau tak perlu menyanyi. Buka saja mulutmu. Orang-orang kan tidak akan tahu kau menyanyi atau tidak."

Wajah Haowen mendadak berubah cerah bahagia seperti telah menemukan sebuah jawaban dari kesulitannya. Sedetik kemudian, bocah lelaki ini dengan cepat memeluk Sophi erat sambil terkikik riang.

"_Gomawo, _Sophi..." katanya.

"Hihihi..sudah tidak gugup lagi, kan? Semangat, ya!"

Cup.

Begitu pelukan terlepas, Sophi mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat ke pipi kanan Haowen yang termangu diam.

Belum sempat berucap apapun, sang guru menyebutkan nama kelompok Haowen untuk tampil keatas panggung.

Dari kursi penonton, ibu dari anak lelaki tampan ini tengah meremas gemas jemari tangan suaminya yang membalasnya dengan usapan sayang.

"Rekam dengan benar." Sehun mengingatkan Chanyeol si juru kamera.

"_Aigoo..._kurasa anakmu terlalu gugup. Pipinya merah sekali!"

"Itu bukan karena gugup. Coba _zoom_." pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian menekan tombol disisi _handycam_. Tiga kepala yang lain merapat ke sisinya untuk melihat layar kecil berisi wajah tegang Haowen.

"Itu _lipstick_!Kurasa seseorang baru saja mencium pipinya dibalik panggung." kata Baekhyun lagi kemudian terkikik.

Ketika sang ayah mulai berdebat siapa pemilik bibir mungil yang tercetak cukup jelas di pipi putih nan gembil Haowen, alunan musik terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Keduanya lantas terdiam dan kembali menikmati suguhan acara.

Rupanya rasa gugup Haowen berangsur mereda. Di pertengahan lagu, suaranya bahkan terdengar nyaring sedikit melenceng dari nada yang sebenarnya hingga membuat peserta lain melirik pedas. Tapi Haowen tetap percaya diri. Ia tetap bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan.

Luhan adalah penonton yang paling riuh bertepuk tangan ketika aksi Haowen selesai. Beberapa detik kemudian, anak lelaki kesayangannya itu berlari dari balik panggung menuju kearahnya.

"Anak _eomma _hebat sekali!" katanya sambil mengecup pipi Haowen.

"Jangan yang ini!" anak itu berseru tiba-tiba.

Dua pasang orang tua disana menatapnya keheranan dan segera paham ketika Haowen menunjuk malu-malu pada bekas merah menyala yang melekat pekat di pipi kanan.

"Ini dari Sophi. _Eomma _kalau mau cium yang kiri saja, nanti yang ini terhapus." ujarnya polos.

Mereka tertawa. Luhan lantas mengecup pipi kiri putranya itu sampai gemas dan membawanya ke pangkuan. Tapi belum juga duduk, Haowen kembali berseru nyaring.

"Haowen mau dipangku _appa_!"

"_Wae_?" tanya Luhan.

Mata elang warisan ayahnya itu kemudian beralih menatap sendu pada perut Luhan yang sudah terlihat agak menyembul menyaingi perut Baekhyun.

"Disitu kan ada adik bayi. Kasihan kalau nanti Haowen duduk disana, adik bayinya bisa sesak! Jadi, Haowen dengan _appa _saja ya, _eomma_?"

Bukan hanya Sehun yang tersenyum lebar, tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ikut terkekeh pelan melihat kepolosan anak lelaki umur enam tahun ini.

Memang benar. Beberapa bulan setelah pengumuman kehamilan Baekhyun dan banyaknya usaha yang Sehun lakukan setiap ada kesempatan, akhirnya, Luhan dinyatakan mengandung anak kedua. Kini perut semi membuncit itu menginjak bulan kelima, selisih tiga bulan saja dengan Baekhyun.

"Jadi bekas _lipstick _dipipimu itu karena Sophi?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Hm! Gara-gara ini, Haowen tidak gugup lagi."

"Gugup sih, tidak. Tapi suaramu sumbang luar biasa."

"Eheheheee..."

Haowen malah tertawa renyah. Chanyeol pun ikut tertawa sebelum kembali mengatur fokus kameranya karena pertunjukan akan kembali dimulai.

"Oh! Itu dia, Chanyeol-ah! Sophi!" Baekhyun memekik pelan. Ia menatap lurus sambil melambai riang untuk menarik perhatian sang buah hati yang saat itu sudah naik keatas panggung mengenakan kostum balet berwarna _pink _lembut.

Sophi menatap kearahnya dengan senyum lebar. Tapi begitu melihat kamera bertengger ditangan sang ayah, gadis manis ini mendadak berpose beberapa gaya centil dan membuat para orang tua yang melihat tertawa puas.

"Persis sepertimu!" ledek Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Sebelum dimulai, lampu didalam ruangan itu dimatikan selama beberapa detik. Begitu menyala, riuh tepuk tangan langsung menggema kala seorang gadis kecil berkostum balet itu menjadi _spot _utama tarian ditengah kawan-kawannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sophi.

Walau gerakannya berantakan dan tak tentu arah, bahkan terkadang saling bertubrukan, tetap saja aksi anak-anak ini mengundang decak kagum dan rasa bangga. Senyum mengembang dibibir para orang tua mereka dengan mata menatap haru. Tapi disela keseriusan itu, Sehun harus mati-matian menahan tawa ketika Haowen berbisik ke telinganya.

"_Appa, _kalau sudah besar, Haowen mau ajak Sophi menikah! Sophi cantik kan, _appa_?"

_Standing ovassion _diberikan tepat ketika Sophi dan kawan-kawannya membungkuk kearah penonton. Gadis manis itu tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemudian pada semua penonton di segala penjuru ruangan.

"Oh?" mulut mungilnya membulat tiba-tiba dengan tatapan kebingungan.

Sophi membeku dipanggung, sama sekali tidak mengikuti teman-temannya turun. Selama beberapa detik ia mengamati ke satu sudut didekat pintu masuk kelas masih dengan ekspresi heran di wajah. Namun tak lama, bola matanya melebar seiring dengan lengkungan senyum manis dan lonjakan gembira kala ia menyadari siapa sosok yang tertangkap lensa matanya.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan para penonton maupun sang guru, Sophi melompat girang sambil berseru nyaring dengan suaranya yang khas menggelegar.

"KRIS _AHJUSSI_!"

Disana, didekat pintu masuk, berdiri sesosok pria jangkung berpakaian _cassual _tengah melambai dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajah tampannya. Ia mengerling pada Sophi sebelum menatap ke sudut lain dimana lima pasang mata tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

Kris tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan. Ketika acara berikutnya akan dimulai, pria ini tiba-tiba melangkah pergi keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun refleks memekik saat suaminya itu mendadak bangkit dan menyusul langkah Kris tanpa ragu.

Baekhyun sudah mau ikut berdiri, tapi Luhan menahan satu lengannya. Perempuan bermata rusa itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan memastikan semuanya baik, Baek. Tunggulah disini." katanya.

Maka, dengan diiringi tatap paham Sehun, Luhan melangkah pergi. Ia tahu Chanyeol tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu diluar batas. Luhan hanya ingin memastikan keadaan.

Dan yang dilihatnya begitu keluar dari ruang kelas adalah, dua pria jangkung tengah saling berpelukan sambil melempar tepukan cukup keras ke punggung masing-masing.

"Kurang aja kau, Kris! Kemana saja?! Sekejap muncul, sekejap pergi! Begitukah caramu hidup?!"

Terdengar kalimat pedas Chanyeol dilorong lengang itu. Tapi detik berikutnya, lelaki bertelinga lebar itu malah tertawa keras menutupi tawa pelan Kris.

"Kurasa ada yang ingin bergabung dengan pelukan ini." ujarnya kemudian.

Tak ada lagi kata maaf, tangis atau rentetan kalimat penyesalan yang terucap. Chanyeol benar-benar memeluk Kris layaknya sahabat lama. _Well, _mereka memang sahabat. Dan pemandangan itulah yang membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar ditempat.

Kini Kris tengah menatap lurus kearahnya dengan lengkungan senyum terbaik yang lama tak pernah ia lihat. Senyum itu bagai magnet, sanggup menarik langkah Luhan mendekat dan memeluk keduanya sejauh yang ia bisa.

Chanyeol baru sadar adanya anggota lain yang bergabung. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Kris dan beralih mengalungkan satu tangan ke bahu sahabat perempuannya itu, sama seperti apa yang Kris lakukan.

Air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mata Luhan. Tak percaya dirinya kini berada di tengah-tengah para pria yang dulu selalu melindunginya. Dua sahabat terbaik yang ia punya, kembali kehadapan seperti sedia kala.

Dan Sebagai luapan rasa rindu, Luhan merentangkan kedua lengan lalu meraih leher Chanyeol serta Kris berbarengan ke dekat wajahnya. Para pria itu sempat memekik tapi kemudian terdiam saat Luhan mengecup pipi mereka bergantian.

"Aku cinta kalian!" katanya.

"Ehm!"

Deham khas itu membuat ketiganya menoleh ke belakang bersamaan.

Sehun, Haowen, Baekhyun dan Sophi tengah berdiri mengamati ketiganya dalam tatap ambigu.

"Ada anakmu dan kau masih mencium pria-pria ini disini?" Sehun berucap dingin. "Maaf tuan-tuan, tapi kurasa rusaku kabur tanpa ijin. Tak kusangka dia cukup liar."

Luhan sontak tertawa geli. Begitu pula dengan Kris dan Chanyeol. Ia melepaskan diri dari kukungan dua pria jangkung disana dan melangkah kesisi suaminya yang kini tersenyum manis.

Luhan tahu kalau Sehun sudah sepenuhnya menerima Kris, sama seperti Chanyeol saat ini. Bahkan ketika Kris menghampiri mereka, Sehun sempat menjabat tangan dan menepuk lengannya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Saat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, Kris baru terlihat agak kaku. Tapi dengan lembut Baekhyun menanyakan kabar dengan wajah cerah yang secara otomatis meleburkan semua otot tegang di wajah Kris dan merubah atmosfer semakin hangat.

Senyum memang mengalahkan semua ego. Mereka sama-sama paham untuk mengubur semua hal buruk yang pernah terjadi dan memilih memulai sebuah lembar baru.

"_Ahjussi _kemana saja? Katanya mau main dengan Sophi lagi. Tapi kenapa perginya lama?" mulai Sophi.

"Maaf, sayang. Tapi sekarang _ahjussi _tidak akan pergi lagi."

"_Keurae! _Tidak boleh pergi! _Ahjussi _harus lihat adik Sophi dan adik Haowen lahir!"

Kris diam. Matanya kemudian beralih ke perut Baekhyun dan Luhan yang baru ia sadari membesar dari biasanya. Kehamilan Baekhyun yang sudah jelas menginjak trimester akhir membuat perut itu mencuat lebih besar dan terlihat lebih jelas dari milik Luhan.

Melihat sang sahabat kehabisan kata, Chanyeol kemudian menepuk lengannya seraya bertanya pendek.

"Kapan giliranmu?"

Kris mendengus pelan sesaat. "Sebenarnya itu tujuanku kemari." jawabnya.

Empat pasang mata dihadapannya itu kontan menatap bingung. Kemudian, masih tersenyum manis, Kris mengeluarkan dua buah benda seukuran saku celana bagian belakang yang ia kenakan lalu memberikannya masing-masing pada Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Benda segi empat dengan kertas putih dan perak agak tebal itu nyatanya sanggup membulatkan mata mereka semua. Dan sebelum salah satu dari bertanya, Kris sudah lebih dulu memberikan penjelasan.

"Minggu ini, aku dan Zitao akan menikah. Mungkin nanti Zitao akan menemui kalian berdua secara terpisah." ia menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Dia benar-benar sibuk di rumah sakit. Dan kalau diizinkan, bolehkah aku meminjam dua malaikat kecil ini di hari pernikahan kami?"

.

.

Hari yang dimaksudkan tiba. Mereka disana. Berdiri saling berhadapan didepan seorang pendeta yang tak lama lagi akan mengikrarkan kedunya sebagai pasangan suami istri. Sama seperti seperti pendeta, semua orang didalam gereja klasik itu tengah menanti dua sosok penarik perhatian lain dengan senyum tertahan.

Bagaimana tidak? Setelah disuguhkan dengan penampilan tampan dari sang pengantin pria dan kecantikan telak pengantin wanita, kini mata mereka disuguhkan oleh pemandangan tak kalah romantis sekaligus menggemaskan.

Dari arah pintu gereja yang membuka lebar itu, melangkah penuh khidmat dua bocah kecil Sophi dan Haowen. Lagak Haowen benar-benar sempurna. Wajah tampan warisan ayahnya itu agak mendongak dengan ekspresi serius, kontras dengan wajah merona Sophi disampingnya. Lengan kecil mereka saling bertautan. Mereka melangkah mantap, berdua, ditemani taburan konfeti merah muda yang Sophi tebarkan dari keranjang kecil ditangannya.

Tuxedo hitam itu semakin memperlihatkan sosok gagah Haowen, dan gaun putih susu lengkap dengan tiara berkilat di kepala juga membuat Sophi menjadi pusat perhatian. Rambut lurusnya tergerai halus. Dua malaikat kecil ini memang tengah menjalankan tugas khusus permintaan langsung dari sang pengantin.

"Oh, Sophi ingin cepat besar! Menikah itu menyenangkan ya, Haowen?" bisik ceria Sophi.

"Sssst! Jangan bicara. Kita harus serius!" balas Haowen masih dalam mode datar.

"Kau lihat _eomma _dan _appa_mu? Aku belum melihatnya!"

"Ada, Sophi. Itu, disana." Haowen menjawab sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya.

Sophi lantas menatap ke arah yang dituju dan seketika senyumnya semakin melebar. Ia melambai pada dua pria tampan berjas rapi dan dua wanita cantik bergaun selutut dengan masing-masing perut menyembul. Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menatap dua bocah itu dengan gemas.

Tiba diujung karpet merah, tepat beberapa langkah dari posisi Kris dan Zitao berdiri menanti, keduanya menghentikan langkah.

"Kau bawa cincinnya, anak manis?" Zitao berbisik.

Sophi mengangguk. Ia lalu merogoh isi keranjang berkonfeti itu dan mengaduknya beberapa saat.

Masih dengan kondisi lengan terkait, Haowen tetap memasang tampang datar sambil sesekali melirik pada Sophi yang lama kelamaan berubah panik.

"Tadi Sophi simpan disini. Ada disini kotak cincinnya, bu dokter!" ia memekik tiba-tiba.

"_Ne?"_

"Iya! Sungguh! Sophi tidak bohong! Tadi Sophi simpan disini, kok! Tap-tapiii...sekarang...hi..hilaaaang... Bu dokter tidak bisa menikaaaaah...hweeeee.." Sophi tahu-tahu merengek dengan air mata berlinang.

Para tamu undangan kontan tertawa dan ribut dalam waktu bersamaan. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kebingungan ditempat.

Zitao buru-buru menunduk untuk menenangkan Sophi. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Haowen menangkup wajah merah padam Sophi dengan kedua tangannya sambil berbisik lembut.

"Jangan menangis, Sophi. Kotak cincinnya ada padaku! Tadi kau menjatuhkannya didekat pintu! Sudah, sudah...malu dilihat orang."

Isak Sophi sontak tertahan. Pipinya menggembung lucu di tangan Haowen yang tersenyum masam sebelum mengeluarkan kotak beludru merah itu dari dalam saku jasnya.

"Ini. _Mian, _aku tidak bilang. Hehehe..."

Plak!

"Jahat! Sophi tidak mau menikah dengan Haowen!"

Zitao tertawa. Kris sudah sejak tadi cekikikan. Dan para tamu malah bertepuk tangan. Sedang kedua orang tua bocah ini malah sibuk adu debat lebih-mirip-siapa sifat anak-anak mereka itu.

Akhirnya, setelah suasana kembali tenang, Sophi melangkah ke dekat altar sambil sesekali menyeka sisa air matanya. Begitu sampai didepan Kris, gadis manis ini menyerahkan kotak beludru di tangannya itu.

Kris menaruh satu lututnya ke lantai dan menerima kotak cincinnya dengan senyuman tertampan. Jempolnya terulur untuk menghapus jejak basah di mata Sophi. "Jangan menangis, nanti cantiknya hilang." katanya.

Sophi tersenyum malu-malu. Ia mengambil langkah lebih dekat, lalu memeluk leher Kris dan berucap lirih. "Selamat menikah dengan ibu dokter..._appa...appa..._"

Kalau saja Sophi tidak mengulang kata terakhir, mungkin Kris akan merasa pendengarannya bermasalah. Tapi nyatanya memang kata itulah yang terucap mulus dari bibir buah hatinya sendiri. _Appa? _Kalaupun ia salah dengar, biarlah Kris tetap berharap itu nyata.

"_Appa _bilang...Sophi boleh panggil Kris _ahjussi_ dengan _'appa'. _Sophi boleh panggil _appa _juga, kan? Sophi senang kalau punya dua _appa_!" katanya lagi.

Mungkin anak kecil itu belum bisa mengerti keadaan yang sesungguhnya, tapi Kris tetap terharu mendengar kepolosan Sophi yang bahkan dengan tangan terbuka ingin memanggilnya sebagai ayah. Hal yang sudah lama Kris nantikan.

Pria itu menahan air mata dengan memeluk Sophi erat dan mencium keningnya cukup lama. Diliriknya Baekhyun yang tersenyum memberi anggukan, lalu pindah kearah Chanyeol yang mengangkat satu jempolnya

"Ehm! Gadis kecil, maaf, dia pengantinku. Kau tak boleh terlalu lama memeluknya." Zitao berucap untuk merubah suasana.

Ia bisa mendengar beberapa isak tertahan dari arah Luhan dan Baekhyun berdiri, juga dari anggota keluarga Kris yang hadir yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu terkejut akan kepulangan Kris kembali. Dan jauh dari apa yang selalu Kris bayangkan, keluarganya tetap menerima ia sebagai bagian dari mereka, walaupun pada kenyataan Kris sudah menghancurkan hidup seseorang dan nyaris beberapa orang lainnya.

Dengan adanya Zitao, Kris akhirnya kembali menemukan jati dirinya. Ia memulai kehidupannya sendiri, mencoba untuk bangkit, menghapus masa lalu dan menerima kenyataan. Hal yang lambat laun kian menumbuhkan rasa cinta terdalamnya pada Zitao.

"Hehehee..." Sophi terkikik. "Maaf, bu dokter. Sophi juga punya pengantin sendiri. Ayo Haowen, kita kembali!"

"Aku? Katanya tidak mau menikah denganku? Kenapa sekarang berubah lagi?"

"Sssst! Jangan keras-keras! Sophi malu!"

"Kris _ahjussi, _apa nanti setelah menikah, perut ibu dokter akan sebesar perut _eomma_ku? Kalau iya, lakukan cepat-cepat, ya! Biar adik bayinya bisa lahir sama-sama! Benar, Sophi?"

Acara tukar cincin itu kembali dihiasi tawa. Sophi dan Haowen tetap adu mulut ketika melangkah kembali menelusuri karpet merah dan duduk disamping orang tua masing-masing.

Pendeta sudah mengumumkan Kris dan Zitao sebagai pasangan suami istri yang sah dan meminta pengantin pria untuk mencium pengantin wanita. Tapi momen itu rupanya diabadikan dalam memori kepala si dua bocah yang kembali melontarkan ucapan polosnya ke udara.

"Sophi, nanti kalau kita menikah, aku tidak mau menciummu didepan orang-orang."

"_Wae_?"

"Memangnya kau tidak malu?"

"Tidak. Terus kau mau menciumku dimana?"

"Di tempat yang tidak membuatmu bersuara aneh. Soalnya _eomma _setiap malam suka mengeluarkan suara aneh sambil memanggil nama _appa._"

"Oh! _Eomma_ku juga begitu! Tadi malam _ap-"_

Sebelum semua rahasia terbeberkan, Chanyeol dan Sehun beraksi cepat menutup mulut anak-anak mereka dengan satu tangan sambil tersenyum masam menatap tamu undangan yang terlanjur cekikikan.

.

.

Boleh jadi Zitao dikenal galak, tegas dan sedikit garang di hadapan orang-orang. Siapapun pasti akan melihatnya sebagai wanita tangguh yang jelas tak akan mudah disentuh. Yah, dia memang tak mudah disentuh karena semua mantan pacarnya menyerah menghadapi perangai Zitao yang terkesan cuek.

Tapi itu tak berlaku bagi Kris. Karena saat ini, didalam kamar dengan satu tempat tidur besar itu, pengantinnya tengah terdiam nyaris tak buka suara sejak acara resepsi selesai beberapa jam lalu. Untuk beberapa malam, keduanya tinggal di hotel sebelum menempati sebuah rumah yang sudah mereka beli belum lama ini.

Zitao berubah pendiam. Dia tak pernah berada begitu intim dengan lelaki. Zitao bahkan masih tak percaya statusnya resmi berubah dan mulai malam ini, ia tidak akan lagi tidur sendirian. Bahkan akan ada kegiatan lain yang nanti menjadi tugas wajibnya. Apa lagi kalau bukan melayani suami.

Harusnya Kris memanfaatkan momen ini dengan memulai lebih dulu. Tapi nyatanya, pria yang juga sudah terlalu lama sendiri dan tak pernah lagi menyentuh wanita itu berubah menjadi sosok yang canggung. Tidak ada yang memberi kode atau sinyal apapun, sekalipun kini keduanya tengah berbaring dalam ranjang yang sama.

Zitao pura-pura sibuk membaca buku. Mereka menunda bulan madu karena dokter muda ini harus menanti minimal sampai Baekhyun melahirkan dalam beberapa minggu kedepan.

Kris tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi istrinya dan memilih untuk tidur dalam posisi miring kearah Zitao. Sebenarnya fisiknya memang agak lelah. Wajar, pengantin mana yang tak lelah di hari resepsi pernikahan mereka sendiri?

Alhasil, dalam hitungan menit, pria blasteran ini mulai mendengkur pelan dengan nafas naik turun teratur. Zitao tak perlu pura-pura lagi membaca sekarang. Ia menutup buku lalu menaruhnya dengan hati-hati ke meja nakas.

"_Mianhae.." _bisiknya tanpa suara.

Lucu memang. Zitao harus meminta maaf karena bingung harus memulai obrolan atau _skinship _darimana dengan suaminya sendiri. Perempuan ini jelas sudah siap dengan semua hal yang akan ia hadapi setelah menikah, termasuk soal malam pertama. Masa pacaran yang terbilang singkat itu memang tak banyak mereka habiskan dengan momen-momen romantis seperti pasangan lain.

Zitao disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahan sekaligus pekerjaan, sedangkan Kris masih sering bolak-balik Kanada-Korea untuk mengurus kepindahannya. _Skinship_? Tiap kali keduanya berkencan, hanya berupa ciuman ringan di bibir dan pelukan saja. Kecupan biasa.

Zitao bahkan tak pernah sadar betapa tegasnya alis mata Kris, tulang hindungnya, rahang tegasnya, juga bibir merah milik lelaki blasteran ini. Perlahan, Zitao mulai merasa kesal dan menyesal tidak memberikan kode pada suaminya. Zitao harus puas kalau malam pertamanya ia habiskan hanya dengan menatap lekat wajah damai Kris yang tertidur.

Lelaki itu begitu polos. Ia ternyenyak dalam sampai membuat Zitao akhirnya gemas untuk mencuri ciuman ke bibirnya yang agak membuka.

Satu kecupan.

Dua kecupan.

Tiga kecupan...dan bibir Zitao menempel agak lama disini.

Bukan kehendaknya, tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan sudah menahan kepalanya agar tidak menjauh. Tangan Kris!

Zitao mau mengakhiri, tapi sayang, Kris malah membuka akses ciuman itu dengan melumat penuh bibir kucing istrinya hingga otot tegang ditubuh Zitao melemas dan menyerah.

Mata Zitao berubah sendu menatap mata sayu Kris yang membuka diliput nafsu tersembunyi.

Kemudian, semua terjadi begitu saja. Zitao ambil kendali atas ciuman Kris ketika lelaki itu mulai menarik dan melucuti gaun tidurnya.

Bisa dikatakan, malam ini untuk pertama kalinya lagi Kris tidur bersama wanita. Tapi bahagianya, wanita itu adalah istirnya sendiri. Satu-satunya perempuan yang hanya akan ia tiduri, berbagi cinta dan selalu ada di kehidupannya.

Kris tak akan mungkin lupa semua hal brengsek yang pernah ia lakukan pada wanita-wanita diluaran sana, termasuk pada apa yang ia perbuat dengan Baekhyun. Ia juga sadar kalau dirinya selalu bertindak kasar dalam urusan ranjang.

Tapi malam itu, sebagai bentuk bukti cintanya yang tulus, Kris bergerak lembut mengatur tempo sebaik yang ia bisa. Tak terburu-buru atau memaksa.

Ia tahu ini hal pertama untuk Zitao, istrinya. Dan Kris tak mau membuatnya tersakiti.

Sentuhannya lambat dan pelan tapi tepat mengenai titik terdalam Zitao. Sudah tak perlu ada pemaksaan atau tuntutan agar wanita itu mau mendesahkan namanya karena saat ini kamar memang sudah penuh dengan suara serak nan seksi si dokter muda yang meluapkan kenikmatan pertamanya.

Ringisan terus berubah menjadi erangan lembut. Permintaan untuk merubah kecepatan pun sempat meluncur dari bibir kucingnya.

Malam itu, malam pertama mereka, Zitao memberikan harta berharganya pada sang suami, lelaki yang sanggup membuatnya yakin untuk tetap setia. Dan bagi Kris, ia bagai dilahirkan kembali menjadi seorang pria karena teramat bersyukur dapat dipertemukan dengan sosok Zitao sebagai pasangan hidup.

Selesai dalam keadaan tubuh penuh peluh, Kris membawa tubuh polos Zitao kedalam dekapan eratnya. Perempuan itu masih mengatur nafas dengan mata terpejam dan tak bisa membalas bisik nakal sang suami yang berucap lirih.

"Lain kali, mintalah terus terang padaku. Jangan malah mencuri ciuman sewaktu aku tidur, sayang."

.

.

Tahun dimana Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kris semakin pantas disebut sebagai pria matang yang semakin tampan, adalah tahun ketika malaikat-malaikat kecil mereka mulai sering berebut mainan. Tak peduli dimanapun mereka berada, teriakan dan tangisan nyaring pasti selalu menemani. Termasuk ketika bujuk rayu Luhan, Baekhyun serta Zitao tak lagi mempan untuk dipatuhi. Sampai akhirnya...

Brugh!

"Hwaaaaaaa..._eommaaaaaaa!"_

Luhan bangkit. Matanya mengerling cemas pada kening bocah lelaki usia tiga tahun yang juga memiliki mata rusa sepertinya.

"_Aigoo..._Kevin merebut mainanmu ya, sayang?" Zitao mendekat, berlutut didepan anak lelaki mungil yang belum lancar berbicara. Itu Kevin, putra semata wayangnya yang memiliki wajah tampan seperti sang ayah.

"Ck! Anak-anak. Kalau belum ada yang menangis, ya tidak akan berhenti. Apa Ziyu baik-baik saja?"

"Tak apa. Keningnya cuma terbentur sedikit. Sudaaah...jangan menangis. Nanti muka Ziyu jelek kalau di foto. _Ne_?" Luhan membujuk lembut anak keduanya itu.

"Hhh...hhiikk..._appaaa..._" Ziyu malah merengek manja. Kedua lengannya sudah terentang menyambut Sehun yang baru saja masuk kedalam studio.

Sang ayah tampan ini lantas memasang wajah khawatir sambil meraih Ziyu dari gendongan istrinya.

"_Aigoo..._anak _appa _ini kenapa? Hmm?"

"Biasa, berebut mainan, lari-larian dan terjatuh. Kita bisa menunggu sampai merahnya hilang, kan?" tanya Luhan sambil mengusap lembut kening Ziyu.

"Hm. Studio kosong hari ini. Kita bisa ambil foto kapanpun, Lu. Kemana jagoanku satu lagi?"

Telunjuk Luhan berpindah mengarah pada tirai diujung ruangan. "Disana. Haowen tak mau dibantu, katanya sudah besar jadi aku tak perlu lagi mengancingkan bajunya. Lihat kelakuan anakmu itu, Sehun. Dia bahkan baru delapan tahun!"

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Chanyeol ada di pintu sebelah. Kelihatannya mereka berdua berdandan total untuk foto keluarga ini."

"Kris dalam perjalanan. Sebentar lagi sampai. Katanya banyak kolektor yang datang ke galeri lukisannya hari ini. Aku heran. Sejak dia jadi pelukis, aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ia lukiskan." cetus Zitao.

"Disitulah seni, dokter Huang. Makin abstrak, makin baik." kata Sehun.

"Ck! Ngomong-ngomong...terima kasih tuan fotografer, karena sudah mau mengundang keluarga kami untuk ikut foto bersama kalian. Kupastikan auraku tak kalah saing dengan model-modelmu di majalah." kelakar Zitao.

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum melangkah maju sambil menggendong Ziyu menuju ruang ganti yang Luhan tunjukkan dan membuka knop pintunya.

"_Nuguya?! _Aku sedang pakai celana! Jangan dibuka!" seru seseorang dari dalam.

"Ini _appa_."

Wajah si miniatur serupa itu kemudian muncul dari celah tirai. "Oh! _Appa. _Masuk-masuk!" serunya.

Sehun mengikuti arahan putra sulungnya itu untuk masuk baru kemudian memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah. Bocah kelas tiga SD itu sudah rapi, berkemeja putih bersih dilapis blazer hitam pas badan, celana dan pantofel mengkilat yang juga berwarna senada.

Haowen membetulkan letak sabuknya dulu sebelum menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Matanya lurus menatap pantulan wajah sang ayah dan adik kecilnya disana.

"_Appa, eottae_?" tanyanya.

Kening Sehun agak mengkerut. "Bukankah _eomma _sudah memilihkan jas berwarna biru? Kenapa malah pakai hitam?"

"Ck!" Haowen berdecak sebal. "Aku dan Sophi sudah janjian, _appa. _Dia akan memakai gaun putih dan aku akan memakai jas hitam. Sama seperti dulu, waktu aku dan Sophi menjadi pengantar cincin pernikahan Kris _ahjussi. _Sophi bilang, aku tampan." kalimat terakhir diucapkan agar berbisik dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Sehun kontan mendengus geli. "_Keurae_. Anak-anak _appa _memang tampan!"

Cengiran lebar terpatri di wajah Haowen, Ziyu malah sudah terkikik dan membuat Sehun mencium gemas pipinya dalam gendongan.

"_Appa, _geli! Kkkkk..." bocah itu tertawa lucu.

"Ziyu ikut Haowen _hyung _dulu, ya? _Appa _mau ganti baju. Oke?"

"_Ne_, _appa_!"

Haowen lantas menggandeng Ziyu begitu Sehun menurunkannya dari gendingan. Tak hanya Haowen, Ziyu bahkan sudah sejak tadi rapi mengenakan setelan formal khusus balita dengan warna biru cerah. Kakak beradik yang berjalan beriringanitupun kontan menarik perhatian Luhan dari arah meja rias. Ibu dua anak ini tersenyum bangga lalu meriah si kecil Ziyu ke pangkuan.

"_Eomma yeppeo._" celotehnya.

"Hm! _Uri eomma neeoooomu yeppeo!_" Haowen menimpali. Si sulung itu menggelayutkan kedua lengannya dengan manja ke bahu terbuka sang ibu dari arah belakang.

Luhan memang memakai gaun panjang terbuka, dan kini ia tengah menatap bayangan dirinya juga kedua jagoan cilik itu dari cermin.

"_Uri adeul, neoooooomu kyeopta!_" balasnya.

Haowen dan Ziyu terkekeh riang. Mereka buru-buru menciumi pipi Luhan berkali-kali dan membuat wanita itu kewalahan.

"Haowen!" seseorang tiba-tiba berseru.

Tiga orang didepan meja rias ini kontan menoleh ke belakang bersamaan.

Dari sana, dibalik tirai yang membuka, keluar gadis manis yang kini sudah tumbuh lebih tinggi dan terlihat begitu anggun mengenakan _baby doll _putih susu dan _flat shoes _senada. Rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai lurus dihias dengan pita merah.

Disisinya, berdiri sang mantan model profesional, Byun Baekhyun, dengan gaun merah cerahpanjang sambil menggandeng dua bocah kecil menggemaskan. Yang satu memiliki rambut hitam dan mata _puppy_ sebentuk dengan milik sang ibu itu bernama Jesper. Sedang yang satunya, bermata agak besar, rambut kecokelatan, dan punya kemiripan nyaris sembilan puluh sembilan persen mencetak wajah sang ayah, itu Jackson.

Dua bocah lelaki yang juga berusia tiga tahun ini lahir bersamaan dan seharusnya bisa dikatakan kembar. Tapi sungguh, melihat Jackson mewarisi wajah Chanyeol sedang Jesper mewarisi wajah manis ibunya, bagaimana bisa mereka dikatakan kembar? Mungkin kejadian seperti ini hanya satu berbanding sejuta dan jelas menjadi keunikan tersendiri.

"Aku cantik, kan? Ini dibelikan ibu dokter. Terima kasih ya, bu dokter!" Sophi memekik riang.

Zitao mengacungkan satu jempol dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Kau sempurna, manisku. Dan begitu pula dengan sang diva disini! Waw, Baek. Aku benar-benar _speechless _melihatmu. Sekarang aku percaya kalau kau mantan model." katanya kagum.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis lalu keluar dari balik tirai sambil mengangkat gaun panjangnya dan menggandeng Jackson. Si kecil Jesper sudah berlari menuju Kevin dan segera disusul Ziyu yang buru-buru turun dari pangkuan Luhan untuk berkumpul bersama 'kawanannya'.

"Baek, kau sudah selesai?!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Chanyeol dari tirai lain.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Sejak tadi dia belum keluar?" tanyanya tanpa suara pada Luhan yang mengangguk geli.

"Kemarilah sebentar. Aku butuh bantuan!" seru Chanyeol lagi.

"Astaga, Park Chanyeol! Kau ini bukan artis, kenapa menghabiskan waktu begitu lama?!"

"Cepat kemarilah! _Zip _celanaku macet!"

Gelegar tawa meledak dari segala penjuru ruangan. Bahkan Sehun yang masih berada di tirai lain pun ikut tertawa. Baekhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil melangkah masuk ke tempat suaminya berada dengan menggendong Jackson.

"Oh! Apa aku terlambat?!"

"_DADDY!"_

Kali ini Kevin yang berseru. Bocah dua tahun yang belum lancar berbicara dan berjalan itu memisahkan diri untuk menemui ayahnya di pintu studio. Kris yang kala itu menyadari kedatangan putra kecilnya segera berlutut dan merentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar.

"Tampan sekali anak _daddy _ini." katanya.

Kevin terkekeh lucu.

"Kalau Sophi bagaimana, _appa_? Haowen tidak mau jawab, sih!"

Kris mendongak. Didepannya sudah berdiri Sophi yang tengah melirik penuh arti pada Haowen. Miniatur Sehun itu terlihat tak bisa berkata-kata dan memilih untuk bersembunyi di leher ibunya.

Orang-orang dewasa disana hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan polos anak-anak ini. Sambil meraih Sophi untuk mendekat, Kris lantas menjawab lembut seraya mengelus surai hitamnya perlahan.

"Selamanya, untuk _appa_, Sophi yang paling cantik disini."

Gadis manis itu tersenyum senang. Ketika itu Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sophi lalu berbisik cukup keras. Sengaja agar suaranya terdengar oleh semua orang.

"Kalau ada anak laki-laki yang tidak menjawab dan malah diam, itu berarti dia setuju Sophi ini cantik. Dia hanya malu untuk menjawab!"

Senyum dan rona merah kian merekah di pipi putih Sophi yang kini bergelayut manja ke bahu Kris.

"Haowen juga tampan, _appa. _Sssst! Jangan bilang-bilang." Sophi ikut berbisik keras dan membuat yang lain tertawa.

Meskipun kenyataan masih tersembunyi, tapi kedekatan Sophi dengan Kris lama kelamaan sama lengketnya seperti kedekatannya pada Chanyeol. Sophi begitu bangga diperbolehkan menyebut Kris dengan sebutan _'appa'. _Gadis manis ini seperti menemukan banyak tempat untuk bermanja-manja karena Chanyeol dan Kris memang sangat memanjakannya. Sophi anak perempuan satu-satunya, jadi wajar kalau ia diperlakukan selayaknya putri ditengah-tengah kaum lelaki.

Tapi tetap, nalurinya sebagai kakak selalu terlihat. Sophi begitu menyayangi adik kembarnya, Jackson dan Jesper, jika Baekhyun cukup sibuk mengurus rumah. Tak hanya pada adik kecilnya, beberapa kali Sophi sering menginap ditempat Kris dan tidur dalam satu ranjang bersama Kevin dan Zitao. Belum lagi dengan si kecil Ziyu. Miniatur Luhan itu kerap melakukan _aegyo _demi membuat Sophi tertawa sekaligus membuat Haowen bermuram durja. Sekali Ziyu bermain dengan Sophi, maka dua anak itu seperti tak bisa dipisahkan.

"Semua siap?" Sehun bertanya begitu keluar dari ruang ganti. Tubuh tegapnya dibalut kemeja dan jas biru laut, sewarna dengan gaun terbuka yang dikenakan istrinya.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Semua mata mengarah padanya tanpa berkedip. Dan diam-diam, Luhan memberikan senyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata seolah memberi kode bahwa suaminya itu baru saja berhasil mengalihkan perhatian. Terutama perhatian para wanita.

Sehun dengan cueknya melengos menuju _set _pemotretan untuk mengatur kamera, _lighting, _dan properti sambil dibantu oleh Kris, mantan model yang tentu familiar dengan pekerjaan sang fotografer. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah beberapa kali menyerukan nama Chanyeol karena _partner_nya itu masih saja berkutat dengan _zip _celananya didalam tirai.

"SABAR SEBENTAR, OH SEHUN! AKU SEDANG BERUSAHA!" balasnya.

"Kalian benar-benar kesulitan dengan _zip _celana, kan? Bukan karena sedang melakukan hal lain?" ledek Zitao.

"Disini ada Jackson, dokter Huang. Kalau aku mau, maka sudah kulakukan sejak tadi. AW! JANGAN MENCUBIT PAHAKU, BAEK!"

Tawa kompak terdengar lagi dari luar.

"Oh, benar-benar! Tadi malam celana ini baik-baik saja, kan?! Apa pinggangmu yang bertambah gemuk atau 'milikmu' yang mendadak bertambah besar?!" saking kesalnya Baekhyun, ia sampai tidak sadar sudah menyebutkan satu kalimat nakal.

"Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau kita mengujinya sebentar, Baek? Anak-an-"

"_Dwaesseo! _Aku tahu kau mau mengatakan hal itu. Sudah selesai! Cepat keluar!"

Chanyeol terkekeh puas. Baekhyun memang baru saja berhasil menutup _zip _celana itu dan buru-buru keluar dari tirai sebelum suaminya berubah semakin mesum.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, diatas satu sofa mewah yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa itu, para wanita duduk dengan anggun memangku anak yang paling kecil. Untuk Baekhyun, dia memangku Jackson dan Jesper bersamaan.

Tiga lelaki jangkung berjas disana berdiri dibelakang masing-masing pasangan, merunduk ke sisi leher para wanita dengan gaya santai. Sedang sepasang lainnya, Haowen dan Sophi, berdiri diatas papan cukup tinggi tepat ditengah-tengah para ayah dan bersandar ceria dengan posenya masing-masing.

Dalam hitungan detik, _timer _kamera berulang kali mengabadikan gambar bebas tiga keluarga kecil ini sampai mereka benar-benar kehabisan gaya dan mulai membuat balita-balita disana bosan. Ditengah-tengah bidikan kamera, Jackson malah berlari turun dari pangkuan Baekhyun dan mulai meloncat-loncat riang sendirian. Kontan aksi ini segera diikuti kembali oleh rekan sejawatnya, Jesper-Kevin-Ziyu, yang juga turun ke lantai.

Empat bocah lucu itu tertawa-tawa girang tak peduli pada rasa frustasi ibu mereka. Melihat adik-adiknya asik bermain, agaknya juga membuat Haowen dan Sophi tergugah untuk ikut bergabung. Dua anak ini juga sudah bosan difoto.

Maka jadilah, disudut ruangan, keluar dari _frame _kamera dan _set _pemotretan, keenam anak itu sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Zitao menyerah untuk membawa anak-anaknya kembali karena mereka semua akan kompak merengek bersamaan.

"Kenapa kita tidak teruskan saja? Biarkan anak-anak bermain." ujar Sehun.

"_Maja! _Aku rasa kita sudah mendapatkan beberapa foto bersama diawal tadi. Jadi, sekarang kenapa kita tidak foto pasangan saja? Momennya tepat, kan? Hm?" kali ini Chanyeol. Sebelah tangannya tahu-tahu merembet pelan ke bahu Baekhyun yang terbuka.

"Tanganmu, hey, tanganmu!" seru Baekhyun.

Tapi sayang, aksi protes ini malah dipatahkan oleh gerak berani Zitao yang langsung menarik dasi hitam Kris dibelakangnya dan seketika membuat pria blasteran itu merunduk cepat. Wajahnya sudah berada tepat disamping wajah Zitao.

"Bukan ide buruk. Bisa kau atur ulang _timer_nya?" tanyanya sambil menoleh dan memandang sendu sang suami.

Luhan yang duduk ditengah-tengah hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

Yang bergerak untuk mengatur kamera saat itu jelas Sehun karena hanya dia yang 'bebas'. Dari balik kamera, pria beranak dua itu menatap pantulan gambar dilayar dengan kening berkerut.

"Baek, coba geser ke ujung sedikit. Dan kau, Park Chanyeol, jangan pasang wajah mesum begitu. Jackson akan menyesal kalau tahu dia begitu mirip ayahnya."

"Sialan kau!"

Sehun terkekeh puas.

"Posisiku sudah pas?" Zitao bertanya.

"Sangat pas, dokter Huang! Lebih pas lagi kalau anda tak ada di kamera."

"_YA! _OH SEHUN!"

"_Arasseo! Arasseo!" _Sehun mengangkat kedua tangan begitu melihat Zitao sudah mau melepaskan satu _stiletto_nya. Melayang sedikit saja, hak runcing itu bisa mengancam nyawa Sehun seketika. Tapi ia malah kembali terkikik sambil mengatur posisi kamera.

"Kris, merunduklah ke sisi lain. Tempelkan dagumu ke bahu istrimu dan menoleh empat puluh lima derajat ke kanan. Ya! Begitu!" arahan Sehun barusan membuat Kris dan Zitao bertatapan dalam jarak dekat karena cuping hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Bisa dilihat para 'model' pun merasa senang dengan aturannya ini, karena dari dalam layar kamera, mereka mulai rileks mengeluarkan tatapan-tatapan mesra ke masing-masing pasangan. Sehun harus menahan senyum ketika secara tak sengaja ia melihat Kris dan Zitao mulai saling menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka. Zitao sudah mengalungkan satu tangannya ke leher Kris yang merunduk.

Sehun juga terpaksa mengulum bibir saat disisi berlawanan, Baekhyun, yang tadi sempat mengeluarkan protes, malah tengah terpejam menikmati lembutnya kecupan bibir Chanyeol ke pipinya.

Yang jadi pusat perhatian Sehun sekarang hanya perempuan berwajah cantik yang menatap penuh tanya kearah kamera. Sang fotografer itu mendongak.

"Kau diam saja disitu." katanya.

Luhan semakin mengerutkan kening, tapi Sehun tak mengarahkan gaya apapun ketika akhirnya _timer _dinyalakan dan ia kembali ke balik sofa.

"Se-"

"Ssssshhh...lihat kameranya, sayang."

Sehun tahu-tahu merunduk mengunci pergerakan si rusa cantik ini. Bibirnya tepat mengenai cuping telinga Luhan, sedang kedua lengan lelaki itu menelungkup diatas lengan mulusnya. Tak ada yang bisa ia ingat atau rasakan. Luhan dibuat bingung sampai tak lagi peduli akan pose dua pasangan lainnya.

Dan ketika lampu semakin berkedip cepat, Sehun tiba-tiba memajukan tubuhnya sampai wajahnya bertatapan langsung dengan wajah Luhan. Dengan sigap, satu tangannya merambat naik ke rupa cantik istrinya itu hingga mereka sama-sama berada dalam posisi miring berlawanan arah.

Ckrek!

Satu bidikan.

Mata tegas Sehun membentuk bulan sabit.

Ckrek!

Bidikan kedua.

Sehun merapatkan cuping hidungnya ke hidung Luhan.

Ckrek!

Jepretan ketiga.

Bibir itu sudah saling menyentuh.

Ckrek!

Ckrek!

Ckrek!

Sampai sekitar empat bidikan selanjutnya, posisi tak berubah. Hanya tingkat intensitas sentuhannya saja yang kian meningkat cepat.

Oh! Bukan hanya itu. Rupanya dari awal hingga akhir foto terlihat adanya perbedaan dari mata Luhan. Dari yang semula menatap heran, terkejut, hingga akhirnya mulai terpejam menyiratkan betapa menikmatinya ia akan semua gaya yang diarahkan langsung oleh sang fotografer.

Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana gaya yang ditampilkan dari masing-masing pasangan. Jadi begitu Sehun melepas kamera dari tripod dan memeriksanya, lelaki itu mendadak tak bisa menahan senyum seperti semula lagi.

"_Wae? Wae?" _Chanyeol bertanya rusuh.

"Aku ganti baju dulu. Titip anak-anak!" seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ah, Baek! Aku ikut!" Zitao mengekor cepat.

"Sehun, tolong jaga mereka!" kali ini Luhan.

Tiga wanita ini bergegas pergi dari _set _pemotretan dan terlihat begitu salah tingkah. Mereka masuk kedalam satu tirai diujung ruangan tanpa menimbulkan suara atau obrolan cerewet khas wanita sebagaimana biasanya. Sunyi. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh tiga lelaki disana. Saling merapatkan kepala, ketiganya tengah sibuk berdebat mengomentari hasil foto-foto mereka. Makin lama, volume suara para ayah ini semakin terdengar jelas ke telinga para istri.

"Kupikir hanya aku. Ternyata gaya kita bertiga sama." komentar pertama datang dari Sehun.

"Apanya yang sama? Lihat dulu! Ekspresi Baekhyun yang terbaik." kilah Chanyeol.

"Ah...tahu begitu, harusnya kucoba posisi lain." Kris menimpali.

"_Ya. _Kalian tidak memperhatikan Luhan? Matanya makin lama makin merapat." Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Eeey! Di foto kelima, Baekhyun meremas rambutku! Tidak lihat?!"

"Coba cek foto terakhir. Aku masih bisa merasakan Zitao merubah kemiringan kepala-"

"Ini, ini, perhatikan! Luhan menarik kemejaku-"

"_Ani! _Disini Baekhyun-"

"Kalau disana, Zitao sudah-"

"OH SEHUN!"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"KRIS!"

Tiga seruan nyaring dari balik tirai itu nyatanya sanggup menghentikan adu debat tak penting para suami ini dalam sekali sentakan.

"URUS ANAK-ANAK!" tambahnya kompak.

"_NE!" _bagai barisan prajurit, tiga lelaki itu juga menjawab tak kalah kompak.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau dari balik pekikan garang barusan, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Zitao tengah menahan senyum malu sekaligus bangga begitu mendengar pujian-pujian suami mereka barusan. Dan dalam hitungan detik saja, tiga perempuan ini mulai berbisik ricuh menceritakan momen 'berani' mereka didepan kamera bersama pasangan masing-masing.

Dari kesimpulan perdebatan yang juga tak jauh berbeda dengan pihak lelaki, ada satu hal yang mereka setujui dalam diri masing-masing. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah, 'I MARRIED MY FUTURE HUSBAND AND FORTUNATELY, HE WAS THE BEST KISSER EVER!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Iya.**

**End.**

**Tamat.**

**Selesai.**

**Yeheeeeeeeet!**

**Huhuhuuuuuuuuuuu...udah nunggu lama, malah rancu ya?**

**Mianhae.**

**Jujur, ini chapter tersulit.**

**Seminggu nyoba nulis tapi ide-ide yang muncul ngedadak ga klop**

**Kalo jadinya semrawut begini, sorry sorry sorry ya reader-nim *wink***

**Saya gatau mau bilang apa. Masih ga rela juga ceritanya tamat karena belum ada projekan lain hahahaaa**

**Yasudah, bagi siapapun yang sudah baca – follow – favorit, boleh cuap2 curhat di kotak reviewnya, barangkali ada yang mau protes sama ending abstrak ini hihiiii**

**Saran, kritik, bashing, crying(?) sampe komen penuh emosi yang sempet ditumpahkan di review2 kemarin, **_**I feel blessed.**_

**Tengkyu berat!**

**Semua ide cerita ff ini jelas cuma fiktif, jauh dari nyata. Jadi jangan dimasukin ke hati yaaa~**

**Saya yang bertanggung jawab juga minta maaf kalau ada alur yang ga berkenan hohooo**

**Saya ga sempet nyebutin akun2 reader terbaik yg selalu review. So, siapapun, terutama chingudeul yang sering review, temen2 line dan instagram yang sering nodong updetan, tengkyu berat yaaaaaaa~**

_**I'll be missing you all, chingudeul :)**_

**Sampai berjumpa di lain cerita (kalo ada) oke?! ^^**

**Annyeooooooong~**


	25. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

"_Mwoya? _Kenapa kita muncul lagi?"

"Hehee.."

"Sophi, bukankah cerita ini sudah tamat? Tidak akan ada sekuel, kan?"

"Tadinya begitu."

"Tadinya?!"

"Hm! Karena tidak ada projek baru, OhByunSoo _eonni _akhirnya berniat untuk membuat cerita lanjutan. Hanya sekuel kecil."

"_Jinjja?!_ Kita di sekuel, kan?! Ayah dan ibuku juga? Semuanya?!"

"Iya, Haowen!"

"Kenapa? Cerita kita kan sudah panjang sekali. Nanti tidak ada yang baca, nanti ada yang protes, nanti-"

"Nanti saja bicaranya! Kau suka apa tidak ceritanya dilanjutkan?"

"Hehe...suka! Kalau begitu...Ziyu, Jesper, Jackson dan Kevin masih punya kesempatan muncul, kan?"

"Hm! OhByunSoo _eonni_ bilang mau buat cerita masing-masing _couple. _Kau mau siapa dulu? Hunhan, Chanbaek atau Taoris?"

"Eeeey...tentu ayah dan ibuku! HUNHAN!"

"Begitukah?"

"Pasti! Hunhan shipper itu banyak, Sophi. Readernim juga akan setuju denganku! OhByunSoo _noona _kan hunhan shipper juga!"

"Tsk! Biar begitu, dia masih adil dengan yang lain."

"_Aniya. _Hunhan! Ziyu! Haowen!"

"Ah sudahlah. Kita tanya saja. Apa reader setuju dengan sekuel ini atau tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan sekuel Just Married? Katanya masih ada yang ingin cerita itu dilanjutkan."

"Sedang dipikirkan! Bersabarlah. Kita voting Dear Future Husband dulu."

"Hohoo oke, Sophi!"

"Ehm! Readernim tercinta, _annyeong! _Aku Sophi. Masih ingat denganku, kan?"

"Kalau aku? Ingat, kan readernim? Oh Haowen. Aku _hyung_nya Oh Ziyu."

"Aku dan Haowen sudah kelas tiga SD. Adik-adik kami sedang rewel-rewelnya dirumah. Eomma appa juga sibuk bekerja. Bertemu Kevin juga jadi jarang."

"Kudengar, Kris _ahjussi_ buka galeri lukisan baru!"

"Ah, benar! Ayahku yang satu itu memang pelukis handal! Kamarku sekarang penuh lukisannya!"

"Dasar, maniak pose!"

"Biar saja! Aku kan mau jadi model seperti_ eomma_. Huh!"

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau selalu datang ke kantor ayahku setiap ada kesempatan? Minta difoto di studio?"

"Hey! Kantor Sehun _appa_ kan kantor ayahku juga!"

"Hmmm...terserahlah. Kau sudah selesai belum? Ziyu dan _eomma_ku sudah menunggu didepan kelas. Kami sekeluarga mau makan malam diluar!"

"Aku boleh ikut?"

"Andwae! Kau bilang kan sekuel ini cerita keluarga masing-masing. Nanti juga kau punya bagianmu sendiri. Sudah ya! Sampai besok Sophi!"

"Ya! Oh Haowen! Tunggu akuuuuu! Readernim, kalau setuju, nanti sekuelnya diposting dengan judul terpisah! Sophi cuma bantu mengumumkan saja disini. _Manhi gidaehaejusseyo! _Oh Haowen! Tungguuuu!"

.

.

.

Karena ga nemu ide baru, imajinasi ga nyampe genre _fantasy _dan malah selalu berbau family,

jadi...

Readernim...

eottaeyo?

I'll be waiting for ur answer ^^

Kamsahamnida~


End file.
